Demons of Konohagakure
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: To have a child die in front of you. How far would you go for revenge? Is this revenge justified? Who cares. They will make the people pay for their cruelty. Naruto x Shizune/ NaruShizu/ Naruharem.
1. Chapter 1

Nighttime in Konoha

All was quiet and tranquil in Konoha as the moon loomed over the night sky, but that peace was suddenly interrupted by a scream of anguish that lurked from a small apartment complex. A raven haired woman was squirming in the bed as she remembered that fateful day that had been burned into her brain. Beside her was a blond who was about half her age. He tried to wake her up from her sorrow as she screamed away at the torment that enveloped her. The blond shook her and shook her to try and calm her down. After 10 minutes, the raven haired woman woke up and looked to her love. She ran into his arms and cried as she remembered the event.

"The dream or rather, that nightmare again?" he asked her as he wrapped his hands around her. She nodded as the tears flowed down her eyes. The blond looked at her then at the ceiling.

"I won't forgive you dammit, I cannot forgive you," he said as his eyes flared up in anger.

Flashback

The people of Konoha came to the Hokage Mansion. All lights were flaring as the village turned its spotlight on to the top of the Mansion. The moon bled red as the Hokage showed up to the top of the Mansion with his advisor. As he arrived to the top, he chuckled at the sight of his two captives. Both looked at him with killer intent as he walked towards them.

"Dammit Sasuke, let us go so I can kick your emo ass," Naruto said as he stared in rage at the Rokudaime Hokage. Sasuke smiled t his captive and laughed evilly as he walked past him.

"Your the demon here not me, I am doing the world a service," he said as he faced the crowd of Konoha civilians.

"People of Konoha, we have spent all our lives in fear of the demon here and his bitch," Sasuke shouted to the crowd. People cheered and yelled as they shouted for their Hokage.

"But now we will end the lives and spawn of these demons who seek to torment us," He said as he motioned his hand to the back. His pink advisor came with a baby cradled into her arms sleeping soundly. Naruto looked up to see it was his daughter, Kurami Uzumaki. Naruto thrashed around violently trying to get free.

"Sasuke don't you dare, I will kill you," he said as his raven haired lover looked up. She saw her precious child in the arms of one of the Uchiha's most loyal followers, Sakura Haruno. In rage, she screamed.

"Let my child go, give her back," Shizune shouted as everyone laughed at the two. Sasuke motioned to the crowd of people.

"Do you see this, haha, demons show compassion for their cubs," he said as Sakura brought the child forward.

"Here you go Sasuke-sama," Sakura said with an evil smile. Sasuke took the blond haired child in his arms and shook it wake. The couple was paralyzed with rage as they saw their child cry for comfort.

"Please give her back, don't do this," Shizune said as she cried for her child to be spared. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had endured. Naruto was nearly losing his sanity. He felt powerless as the joy of his life was screaming and crying in the hands of Sasuke.

"People of Konoha, behold the spawn of the demons," he shouted as he held the baby in the air. The people all hissed and booed as they threw random objects trying to injure the child. Naruto watching in tear as he saw rocks hit his child and made the baby bleed a little. His eyes were red as he held his head down in torture at the event taking place. Sasuke continued his torment.

"We will rid ourselves of the demon tonight," he shouted. All of Konoha had rejoiced at the hearing of their Hokage. Naruto and Shizune looked up in terror as they heard his words.

"Sasuke don't you dare do it you bastard," Naruto shouted at him. Shizune was still crying at the site of her child being injured.

"Please leave our child alone, please take us," she bowed to the ground as everyone sneered and laughed at her. Sasuke turned to the people.

"This ends to day," he said as he threw the baby into the air. Naruto and Shizune had faces of anger, sadness, and shock as the saw their innocent child tossed into the air crying. The child came falling back down as it got impaled by Sasuke's chidori. Shizune lost her mind at the incident.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she screamed as she tried to cry but her tears refused to come out anymore. Naruto's eyes glowed red as he heard his child scream in pain and then die not a second later. Sasuke smiled as he dropped letting it fall. As the baby was in the middle of the air, Sasuke jumped off the ledge and impaled the child into the ground and smiled. The child was beaten to death as the citizens laughed. The child's blood leaked out on the ground and people began to hit the child even though it was already dead. Sasuke returned to the top of the ledge and smiled.

"Yes revel in the demon spawn's death, let the heavens know we are just," he said as he turned to the couple and saw their heartbroken expressions. Naruto was seething mad as he was about to unleash all hell on Konoha, but he stopped for a second as his love motioned for him.

"*sniffling* Naruto-kun," Shizune said to him. She looked up at him. Her eyes were still red, but were devoid of any tears. She let the anger take over her. She was so angry that she didn't even have to show the emotion.

"Are you okay Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned next to his love. Shizune looked at him.

"End them, kill them, destroy them, I want everyone and everything in this village killed, I want our child back in my arms," Shizune said as she put her head back down. Naruto looked at his raven haired beauty and leaned in close to her. She looked up to see Naruto give her a deep kiss and part from her. He looked at her.

"No one will leave here alive," He said as he ripped his and her ropes. The next few minutes were all disastrous, as Naruto and Shizune went on a rampage and destroyed any citizen of Konoha, no matter who it was. All hell broke loose as they covered the entire streets of Konoha in blood. Before both knew it they were in front of the Kyuubi's Gate with the seal on it. Naruto saw Shizune next to him and got her up. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and frowned.

"Do you hate the village, do you hate its people?" he bellowed from the gate. Naruto immediately nodded as the Kyuubi smirked.

"I will give you one more chance for revenge, you will go back in time and will change your future, but your stamina reserves to perform most of your jutsus will be the same as that day, is that ok?" He said. Naruto looked up and had his eyes red.

"A small price to pay for our revenge," he said as the Kyuubi smiled. His chakra leaked from outside the seal and wrapped them all in darkness. Naruto grabbed Shizune as they landed to an open spot in Konoha. Naruto was back to being a kid as Shizune was back to in her thirties. Naruto woke up Shizune. She was shocked at the change until Naruto explained everything to her. She smiled as she wanted her revenge. Naruto smiled also.

"This place will burn," Shizune said.

"Nothing will be left standing," Naruto added as they walked back to Naruto's former apartment.

Flashback End

"Naruto we are going to kill them right?" Shizune asked with her eyes still red. Naruto brought her close.

"No one will be left alive," he said as he comforted her. Shizune smiled as she slept quietly in her blond's arms. Naruto stayed awake to remember the events that transpired.

Flashback

"Naruto-kun, dinner is ready," Shizune said with a smile as she prepared the plates. Naruto showed up moments later with Kurami in his arms.

"Thank you very much Shizune-chan," he said as he gave her a quick kiss. Both sat down to eat as Shizune feed their child. Suddenly ninja appeared and immediately captured the two and tied them up. Before they could react Naruto and Shizune was captured taken out of their home.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?, let us go, the Hokage will get you for this," he shouted as his captives looked at him.

"Lord Hokage has ordered this," they said shocking the two.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Shizune commanded.

"You were born," they said as they carried out Naruto and Shizune's child.

"No, Kurami, leave our child alone," Shizune yelled as they were dragged to the Kage Mansion.

Flashback End

Naruto was now even more pissed at the events that had transpired in just one day. He looked at Shizune sleep soundly and walked towards the window.

"Just you wait Sasuke, I will show you and this damn village what happens when you hurt my loved ones," Naruto said as he had a mad expression and closed the curtains.

Naruto and Shizune's anger is now directed at Konoha. How will this change their fate?


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow Morning

Naruto woke up the morning sun as he got out of his bed. He stretched and took in the morning air and smiled. His smile instantly faded to a frown as he realized were he was. He was in the place he resented with all his might. The place that took his daughter from him and Shizune. That damned village called Konoha. Naruto suddenly had an evil smile on his face

"Today is a good day for revenge,"He said to himself. He turned to see his wife was still sleeping. She had an evil smirk on her face suggesting she was have a pleasant dream of dissecting the insects of Konoha as they screamed for their lives. As Naruto looked at her, he suddenly pondered.

"Wait if this is the past why isn't Shizune with Tsunade right now?" Naruto asked himself. The Kyuubi smirked at his question. He decided to answer.

"Oh that well this is a little different, it will follow the original timeline, but in this one Shizune there didn't go with Tsunade and stayed in the village," Kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto smirked as he gladly accepted the answer answer.

"Thank you for the explanation," Naruto said to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded though Naruto couldn't see it. He had one more piece of information.

"I unknowingly to this damn village signed her up as academy student, you should have her use a genjutsu to fool the Hokage and the village," he suggested to Naruto. Naruto smiled evilly and took the Kyuubi's advice. Shizune woke up from her dream. She looked up to see her lover with an evil smile across his face. She suddenly smiled as she walked over to him.

"It appears you are awake," Naruto said as his raven haired lover draped her arms over her husband.

"I can't wait to start the day," Shizune said with an evil chuckle. Naruto nodded as he turned to Shizune. He gave her a kiss that she loved so much. As he parted he told her all the suggestions that the Kyuubi gave to Naruto. Shizune smiled at the suggestions. She was more than happy to do them. She activated her genjutsu and appeared as a 12 yr old. Naruto commented on how cute she looked. She smirked and they ran out the door.

Academy Grounds

Iruka groaned as he looked at the student list. He checked over everyones name and started to check of the list. As he went over the student list, Iruka sighed as he heard loud shouting from outside.

"Not again," he face-palmed as he looked out the window.

"Get out of the damn way Ino-pig, Sasuke is mine," said a pink academy student with a vein on her head.

"Shut up billboard, Sasuke is only for me," said girl with yellow hair wrapped into a ponytail. Iruka sighed as he saw the usual bickers of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Sakura and Ino again, huh,"he said to himself. They were always annoying, but the founders were the biggest problem. He then looked over to Sasuke, who was ignoring the two and a dazing off into space, but if someone looked close enough, they could see the emo king smirk at the attention he was getting. Iruka signed again and went back to work on the papers for the class.

Academy Starts

"Alright everyone sit down," Iruka said with his assistant Mizuki. Everyone sat in their respective seats, though it took a while with Sakura and Ino fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke. As peace was finally restored, Iruka began roll call.

"Akaza Mizaki...Herio Shugari...," Iruka said as everyone stated their presence in the class. He went down the list.

"...Naruto Uzumaki," he said to everyone. There was no reply.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said a little louder. After a few seconds, Naruto walked into the classroom. Everyone was a little shocked. He wasn't the same Naruto that they knew. He wasn't wearing his ridiculously yellow jumpsuit, was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. What really surprised everyone was that Naruto had someone holding his arm. Everyone looked in shock at the raven haired girl who had her body all over Naruto's arm. Some of the guys thought she was cute. The girls thought she was insane for loving Naruto and not their praised Sasuke.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, sorry I am late," Naruto said as he noticed the stares he and Shizune got. Iruka was shocked too, but decided to write it off. Naruto and Shizune walked up to the back area and filled the corner.

"Okay, on with the roll call," Iruka said as everyone yelled their presence.

"Shizune Kato," He yelled. Shizune stood up beside Naruto and yelled. Iruka nodded and took note. Everyone turned to the couple in realization. Shizune looked down at the students and glared at them like they were insects. Everyone turned away afraid. Iruka began with his lesson on the Second Great Ninja War. He stated how the battle took place and some of the shinobi who were present including the Sannin. The class took about an hour and fifteen minutes. Naruto and Shizune looked bored because of the fact that they already knew all this information. Class ended and Mizuki took everyone outside for taijutsu practice. Everyone exited the school as they arrived at a dojo used by the Academy. Everyone gathered around except Naruto and Shizune, who were on the swing set Naruto used as a child. Shizune sat on Naruto's lap as Naruto wrapped his hands around Shizune. Both looked at the group of academy students in disdain. They didn't hate everyone, but most of them. They didn't hate anyone of the rookie 9 except Sakura, Ino, and of course Sasuke along with is fangirls. Mizuki explained that the students will be doing one-on-one matches to test their taijutsu. Everyone nodded except Sasuke.

"Please why should I learn, I am already the best," Sasuke said as he smirked. His fangirls immediately agreed as they turned to Mizuki.

"That's right, give Sasuke someone of his potential," they girls shouted at Mizuki. He was about to turn them down until he heard a lifesaver.

"Please his ass is too weak for this village," Shizune said more to herself than them. All the guys and girls turned around and looked shocked. No girl had even insulted Sasuke until today. All the girls fumed, but Sakura walked up to the couple who were smirking.

"What was that bitch?" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. Shizune and Naruto weren't intimidated one bit.

"I said his ass is too weak for the village,," Shizune said again. Sasuke fumed a little as he gritted his teeth. Shizune continued her barrage of insults. This felt like therapy for her.

"Why do you think that his whole family was killed in a single night, they couldn't even beat one person, they are weak asses," Shizune said to the still angry fangirls.

"My Naruto-kun is much stronger than that emo Sasuke," Shizune said to the people. Sakura lost it. To have Sasuke compared to Naruto was an insult. Mizuki saw this and smirked. He decided on the two to fight.

"Well then let's see Sakura vs Shizune," Mizuki said. Sakura smiled as she knew she was going to torment this girl. Shizune smiled also. She then went to her thoughts.

"Oh this is gonna be real therapy," she said as she got up and followed Sakura to the dojo. Naruto smiled evilly as he walked with them. Everyone entered the dojo and sat at the entrance. Naruto sat at the opposite end with Shizune. They smirked to each other.

"Can I kill her now?" Shizune asked. Naruto smiled.

"No you can't, not yet, that is letting them off, just injure her a lot and damage her ego," Naruto said as he smiled evilly. Shizune nodded and went to the mat. Sakura followed.

"Sasuke watch me win this fight," Sakura yelled to Sasuke. He ignored her but paid attention to the match. Mizuki stood in the center and began the match.

"One-on-one match, Sakura vs Shizune, begin," he said as he backed away. Both girls looked at each other and waited. After a few seconds, Sakura ran forward with her fist looking to end this fight fast and go back to Sasuke. Shizune didn't assume a stance and waited. As Sakura's fist landed in Shizune's face it made a loud noise. All the kids were startled. They thought that Shizune was out cold and the fight was over. Sakura smirked at her first hit. She turned to Shizune who stood still. Suddenly Shizune smirked. She kicked Sakura in the stomach and propelled her across the mat. Sakura fell to the floor and clutched her stomach in pain. Shizune laughed.

"You call that a punch, you really do suck," She said to a fuming Sakura who got up and charged again. Shizune decided for her therapy to begin. Shizune ran forward at an extreme speed and slammed Sakura into the stomach again, knocking the wind out of her. As Sakura fell again, Shizune laughed. Sakura got up again, but her head met Shizune's fist as she was slammed back into the ground. Shizune picked Sakura up and kicked her into the stomach sending her into the air. Sakura screamed as she was sent into the air. Shizune jumped up and appeared above her.

"Now to feel relief for a while," Shizune said as she planted her foot into Sakura's stomach and sent her down to the floor. All the kids were shocked. Sakura one of the best taijutsu students in class was getting her ass kicked like she was a worthless insect compared to Shizune. Sakura gasped as she hit the floor. Shizune picked her up by the throat and looked at her.

"Worthless, Useless, these are your traits," Shizune said as she launched a constant barrage of punches on Sakura. Mizuki looked in horror, all the kids her Shizune laughing like she enjoyed the moment too much. Shizune turned to Naruto, who was smiling at the defeated Sakura. He motioned for Shizune to stop for fear of her killing Sakura. Shizune nodded.

"Well I would love too, but my Naruto-kun doesn't want me too," she said as she threw Sakura into the ground and made sure she stayed there. Sakura now needed intensive care and Mizuki ran to the girl.

"Get a stretcher quickly," he said to them. The medic arrived and carried a messed up Sakura to the hospital. Naruto smiled as Shizune sat between his legs and leaned back on his body.

"You feel any better?" he asked her.

"Not really, I want her dead, but that will make her think for a while," Shizune said to him. As Mizuki came back, he allowed matches to resume. he looked at Sasuke who smirked. He knew Sasuke could put them in their place.

"Next round, Sasuke vs Naruto," he said as he smirked. The kids gasped. It was the assumed dead-last to the top. Naruto smirked. He got up and walked to the place. Sasuke smiled as he walked also. Both entered the destroyed ring and looked at each other.

"To be hokage, you must go through the best you know," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and laughed surprising Sasuke.

"I don't want that damn job, it's like someone once told me, being the hokage... it's a fool's job," Naruto said as he looked at a shocked Sasuke. All the kids were shocked too. This was the blond who always yelled about being Hokage, but now says its a fool's job. People from around the village began to watch also. They eyed as they saw a prized Uchiha vs the dead last Uzumaki.

"Man this fight is a cake walk," said someone. Shizune just nodded her head. No one had an idea of how strong Naruto was. Naruto now made a smiled and made a challenge at Sasuke. He lifted up one finger.

"This finger, this is all I need to send you into the dirt," Naruto said Sasuke sneered as he ran at Naruto. Sasuke attempted to kick Naruto, but was surprised when he disappeared. Naruto smiled as he appeared at the opposite end of the room. Sasuke tried to fight but Naruto's speed was too fast. Sasuke couldn't keep up with him. All the girls and villagers cheered, but were shocked that Sasuke couldn't lay a finger on Naruto. Sasuke was getting angry as Naruto was making a fool out of him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Those eyes, those damn eyes, just because you can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, you think your at the top of the world, you steal form people, I bet your clan didn't have one original jutsu in its arsenal, they probably copied everything that people have worked their entire lives for and take the damn credit," Naruto said as he irritated Sasuke.

"Shut up you dobe," Sasuke said to him. Most of the ninja that were watching had to agree with Naruto. To have the skills that they spent years trying to do only to be copied by the Uchiha clan in a day was a real pain, especially to the jounin. Sasuke charged at Naruto and decided to end his insolence. Naruto smiled. Sasuke threw out a punch. Naruto ducked under the punch and slammed his finger into Sasuke's stomach. Naruto put a lot of chakra into the finger as it sent Sasuke into the wall with a loud crash. Sasuke was out cold as he fell to the floor. Everyone was shocked. Naruto, the dead last, beat Sasuke, the prodigy. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and knelt down.

"How does that make you feel Sasuke-chan?" Naruto said with a smile as he picked Sasuke up and threw him over to Mizuki. Most of the guys laughed at the play on Sasuke's sexuality as Sasuke landed into Mizuki's arms. Naruto picked up Shizune.

"Well that is enough taijutsu, later," he said as he ran off. The class was basically over as the kids heard the bell ring. People all went about their business as new of what Naruto and Shizune did spread around Konoha.

Naruto and Shizune's apartment

"That was so hot Naruto-kun," Shizune said as she laid on the bed.

"I aim to please, but I will kill him," Naruto said with an evil smile. Shizune smiled as she kissed her man. Naruto returned the kiss as the two laid on the bed. The day had ended and night approached.

Naruto and Shizune have gone through therapy. How much anger and power do they have?


	3. Chapter 3

Same Night in Konoha

Naruto and Shizune were in bed as they reminisced over the events that had transpired a few hours ago. Both had a slight feeling of relief as they remembered the pain they dealt a certain Uchiha brat and his bitch follower. As both laid on the bed Shizune couldn't hold it and suddenly kissed Naruto. Naruto was shocked by the kiss but recovered and returned it. Both stayed in the kiss for a few good minutes and broke apart. Shizune looked at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun, the way you handled that damn Uchiha got me so hot," Shizune said with a sexy voice. Naruto smirked evilly as he got up.

"And the way you took care of that pink bitch turned me on," Naruto admitted to her. Shizune felt her urges take over as she kissed Naruto again trying to send him a message. Naruto instantly noticed the message, but he stopped the event much to Shizune's surprise.

"Don't get me wrong Shizune-chan, I really want to, but we have to keep our appearance as kids, we can't be doing this right now," Naruto said to her with a sad expression. Shizune pouted a bit, but complied. She knew that they would have more time for this later, but right now was more important. Naruto told her that time is tricky. Just going back in time can alter everything about the future, so they had to be smart. Shizune nodded that she understood and got off of Naruto looking a bit sad. Naruto patted her head and brought her close to her.

"Don't worry, when we are done, we will do everything that you want," Naruto said with a demonic chuckle. Shizune turned to him and nodded. She fell asleep in his arms and dreamt about her dissection of a certain pink kunoichi. Naruto soon followed and slept.

Next Morning

As the pair slept peacefully, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Both were entirely pissed to be awake so early. Naruto got up and answered the door. Shizune transformed into her mini form. Naruto nodded as they opened the door to see an anbu officer at the door.

"What is it sir, so damn early in the morning?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes. The officer faced the two and spoke.

"Lord Hokage has demanded your presence, now come," he said as he ran to the mansion. Naruto and Shizune got dressed and ran after the man.

Hokage Mansion

"Lord Hokage, I have brought them," the officer said as Naruto and Shizune came into the room. Sarutobi nodded as he sent the anbu away. He took in Naruto and Shizune's appearance as he smiled.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" Sarutobi said with a big grin. Naruto smiled as he answered. He was happy to see the old man alive and well in this timeline.

"Oh I am doing well here, how about you?" he asked. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork he had piled.

"I have seen better days," he said with a sad grin. Naruto smiled as looked at the old man. Sarutobi now got serious.

"Naruto do you know why I have called you and miss-," Sarutobi said to them. Naruto smiled he brought Shizune forward who bowed.

"-Shizune Kato, nice to meet you," she said as she held her head up. Sarutobi smiled at the kind girl.

"Nice to meet you miss Kato, may I ask what is your connection to Naruto?" he asked her. Shizune looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I am his girlfriend," she said with a blush. Sarutobi dropped his cigarette.

Good for you Naruto," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you old man," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi continued his conversation.

"Do you know why i have called you and miss Kato here Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded his head that he didn't. Though he had a pretty good idea.

"I have called you hear because i heard about yesterday's bout," he said to them. Both weren't really surprised. On their way here they heard a few comments from the villagers about the fight the two had with the Uchiha and his follower. Most were about how the two cheated to win and used hidden ninjutsu to beat the two. Naruto dropped his head in disappointment at the villagers. Shizune wanted to cut everyone into tiny pieces and harvest their organs for medical research, but refrained from it because of Naruto.

"What about that fight, we didn't break any rules," Shizune said to him. Sarutobi nodded.

"That's right you didn't, I just want to know where you got the skills to beat the top academy student?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

'Me and Shizu-chan, we train together extensively now so we took our training up a notch," Naruto lied as he looked at the Hokage. Sarutobi took a puff of smoke and sighed.

"Alright just be careful and have a good day," he said as the two left. The sun was already up so going back home was out of the question as the two had class to attend. On the way both heard snarky comments about them as they ran to the academy. They heard various comments such as 'demon' or 'demon's bitch' as they walked. Shizune was really getting pissed, but Naruto managed to save the villagers from her destruction as he kissed her to calm her down.

Academy Grounds

Naruto and Shizune got to class early as they saw most of the kids come in a sit down. As everyone came in almost all eyes were on the demonic pair for what they accomplished yesterday. So were disgusted, others amazed, few didn't care. Iruka came into the room with Mizuki and had the students lineup.

"Today is the start of your examination for genin," he said as he ran down the list. Most of the kids jumped for joy at the sound of it. Naruto and Shizune were disgusted.

"They think that just cause they can do kiddie jutsus they can change the world," Shizune sneered as she looked at the others.

"Makes me sick, I bet no more than 45% percent of this group survives the first 3 years as ninja," Naruto said to her. Shizune smiled evilly at the prediction.

"Alright test start," Iruka said as he got his notepad out. As he went down the list so of the students sat down to wait their turn. As he ran down the number of students, he stopped at the last two.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said as Naruto lazily came forward. Iruka began the exam.

'Naruto do the shadow clone jutsu," Iruka demanded. Naruto nodded formed his hands. The students didn't bother looking. He was always a sucker at this jutsu, so no one watch.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto yelled. The kids had their eyes closed so no one saw accept Shizune. Iruka was wide eyed.

"Oh...My...GOODNESS!," he said as his pad dropped to the floor. The students heard the noise and opened their eyes. Everyone rubbed their eyes as they were all shocked to see around 30 Naruto's in the room. Everyone saw the dead last perform more clones than any student to ever take the exam. Iruka caught himself and continued.

"N-next is the substitution jutsu," he said to Naruto. He nodded as he disappeared in smoke. A smiling Shizune was in the smoke wit her hand out.

"Taadahh," she said as she pointed back for Iruka to see Naruto in the far corner. Naruto substituted back and Shizune appeared in her seat.

"N-N-Next is the transformation jutsu,"Iruka said to him. Naruto nodded and did the jutsu. He turned into Iruka and phased out of it.

"Y-you pass," Iruka said as Naruto walked back to his seat. Iruka motioned for Shizune who took the same test. She passed also and everyone received their headbands. Naruto and Shizune ran home to celebrate. Though being Konoha shinobi again made them a little mad.

"Naruto-kun you were magnificent," Shizune said to him

"So were you my love,"

"I can't believe this damn village can pass kids for ninja because of such lame ass techniques,"

"I know makes me sick to my stomach,"

"So shall I cook us something,"

"Yes please,"

The two enjoyed their time together, fully knowing that they were being watched by the third. Which is why Shizune stayed in her child form. Sarutobi sighed as he disconnected the orb from their view.

"So they passed, that is good," He said to Iruka. Iruka nodded.

"Alright thank you Iruka, you may go," he said Iruka bowed and walked out.

Uchiha Compound

Sasuke was stepping up his training. After losing to Naruto his anger flared. He had never faced such humiliation before. As Sasuke punched a tree he envisioned Naruto.

"Damn you dobe,"

"you can't beat me Sasuke,"

"Shut up," he punched harder.

"You can't beat me,"

"I said shut up,"

"Face it the Uchiha are worthless,"

"We aren't worthless,"

"You are weak and a worthless brat Uchiha Sasuke,"

"I AM NOT WEAK!," he shouted as he slammed another fist into the tree.

"Face it Sasuke-chan, you will always be outclassed by me,"

"I AM AN UCHIHA, WE RANK ABOVE EVERYONE ESPECIALLY YOU," He said as he punched the tree and had it fall to the ground.

"I will show you dobe, I will show you," Sasuke swore with his eyes to the sky.

Naruto and Shizune apartment

Both were enjoying the dinner that Shizune made as another day of disgust for Konoha came to an end. Naruto and Shizune changed and went to bed. Both slept in each others' arms as they slept away.

Mindscape

Naruto woke up to see he was near the Kyuubi's Gate as he turned to see Shizune next to him. Naruto woke up Shizune, who woke up to see she was also in Naruto's mindscape. Both saw the Kyuubi come from the gate.

"I take you gave the boy and girl a beating?" Kyuubi said to them. Naruto and Shizune smiled evilly.

"Oh yes and it felt pretty damn good," Naruto said to him. Kyuubi nodded as he looked at the two.

"The reason i have called you here is to give you back your old powers that you would have gained in the future," he said to them. Both looked up confused.

"My chakra will flow into the both of you and you will unlock your previous powers, your stamina, your jutsus, you everything, but it will turn you into hanyou(half-demons) and will be the end of me," Kyuubi said to them with a sad smile. Naruto and Shizune nodded at the seriousness he was giving them they wouldn't forget this sacrifice. Shizune stepped forward.

"Kyuubi-san before you do, can I have a small amount now, I have an idea for my chakra swords technique," she asked. Kyuubi nodded and sent some of its chakra into Shizune's chakra arms that had the power to cut virtually anything. the blue chakra turned red and black. Shizune nodded.

"Oh yes this is perfect," she said to them.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san," she said as she bowed. Kyuubi nodded to them. He began to send his chakra into their bodies. Both felt the change take over them as they saw the Kyuubi fading. Before he was gone he left them a request.

"All I ask in return is that when you beat those two, make the torture as slow and painful as possible," Kyuubi said to them. Both nodded with confidence that they would make it happen. Kyuubi smiled evilly as he faded.

"I leave this to you my children," he said as he vanished. Naruto held Shizune.

"We will make them pay Kyuubi, we are now hanyou and we will end them," Naruto said in his mind. Shizune nodded as white light enveloped them and they appeared back outside in their real lives. Naruto noticed all the changes. He was much taller, his whiskers stood out more, he was more powerful. He motioned for Shizune. She woke up and noticed the changes also.

"The Kyuubi gave his life for us," Shizune said to Naruto.

"That's right, we will NOT fail him," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as she leaned next to Naruto. Both were looking forward to the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Morning

The demonic couple had woken up to the rays of sunshine that burned through the window. As the rays hit Naruto's face, he squirmed awake. As he got up he yawned and stretched. As he stretched he felt the ruffle of something soft touch his back. He lazily looked back to see a tail swaying behind him.

"Oh it's just the tail," he said as he laid down and closed his eyes. He suddenly got up and opened his eyes.

"A TAIL!," He said as he got out of bed. He looked to see he had aged quite a bit. He was the same age as when he was in the future. As he examined his body, he turned to Shizune. He saw that she had changed also. She had a furry tail also that swayed as she slept.

"Shizu-chan wake up," Naruto whispered in her ear. Shizune stirred and talked in her sleep.

"Okay the heart goes into this jar and then the other organs go-," She said as she slept. Naruto smiled as he wondered what dream she could possibly be having. Leaving it alone, Naruto decided to try again.

"Shizu-chan get up, we might kill Sakura today," Naruto whispered. Shizune's eyes shot open and she made a chakra blade.

"Where's the bitch?" She said. Naruto fell on the floor laughing. Shizune would have been made if not for the sudden appearance Naruto had about him.

"N-Naruto why are you so different, and why do you have a tail?" She asked. Naruto stopped laughing and got up.

"Don't you mean why do WE have tails?" He said to her. Shizune looked behind her and saw a light and fluffy tail swaying around. Shizune grabbed it and felt the softness.

"Kawaii," She said as she felt the fluffiness of her tail. Naruto got up and walked over to Shizune.

"I think Kyuubi granted us all of our powers and age at the cost of his own life," Naruto said to her. Shizune stayed silent.

"That's right, he did do that for us," She said. Both held their heads down and mourned for him. After a few minutes they got up to get ready. As they dressed they ran out the door. Before Naruto locked the door, he looked at the sky.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, we will make them suffer on behalf of you," He said as he slammed the door shut. Before they walked through the streets, they both henged themselves to look like their kid selves to fool the village. As they walked through the streets both were happy. This was the day they would get assigned to their teams. Both walked through the village without a care in the world.

_Academy Grounds_

As Naruto and Shizune walked in they saw some of the kids give them evil glares, which were returned with their own making the kids flinch. Naruto and Shizune sat in the corner with Naruto in the seat and Shizune in between his legs as they waited.

1 hour later

Soon all kids were assembled and Iruka came with his notepad.

"Okay everyone, first congratulations on passing the exam, we will now tell you your teams," Iruka said to them. Some of the students cheered, others tried to looked smug saying it was too simple. All this disgusted Naruto and Shizune.

"These kids have no idea what it means to be a ninja," Naruto said as he put his neck on Shizune's shoulders.

"I know, but I doubt some of these guys are going to pass the Jonin challenge," Shizune cooed in his ear. Iruka saw the two lovers, but decided to ignore them. He began.

"Team 1: Hiroko Imani, Senji Sakaki, Akira Soria," Iruka said as they all looked up and he continued.

"Team 2..., Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame," Iruka shouted out the names. Sasuke smirked, Hinata shrugged and Shino did nothing.

"Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara," Iruka continued. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was back in action.

"Team 9: Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune Kato, Kiba Inuzuka," Iruka said to them. Naruto was a little confused. This wasn't how it went last time. As he thought over the events, he did see that Shizune's actions did land the pink bitch in the hospital.

"_Oh well, the most fun things are unexpected,"_ Naruto thought to himself. As people's sensei came to pick them up they all ran off to start their exercises. Naruto, Shizune, and Kiba waited in the room for their sensei. Soon a ball came from the window and appeared before them. As it opened, everyone saw a purple haired woman with a trench coat and fishnet garments revealing some cleavage.

"Wow, even I never saw this coming," Naruto said to himself as the instructor introduced herself.

"Hey Gaki, I am Anko Mitarashi, and I will be your Jonin instructor, lesson one try to keep up with me until we reached the training grounds. If you are 10 minutes late, you fail," She said as she ran off. The group got up and ran after her. To Kiba, Anko was going much to fast to keep up, but to Naruto and Shizune, she was too slow.

"Man I could so pass her if I wanted," Shizune said to her blond.

"Now now Shizune, we wouldn't know which training ground to go to," Naruto said with a smile. Shizune nodded and decided to hold back on her speed. As Anko landed in the field, she was followed shortly by Naruto and Shizune, and the later Kiba who dropped down on one knee in exhaustion.

"_Well well, this kids are more than they let on,"_ Anko thought as she sat down.

"_I guess I can see why Hokage-sama wanted me to be Jonin to these three,"_ Anko thought.

**FlashBack**

"_Anko the reason I called you here is because you are going to be a Jonin instructor," Sarutobi said to the Snake Mistress._

"_W-What, but Hokage-sama, I don't go well with kids," Anko complained._

"_You will get along well with these kids, that is an order, no go," Sarutobi said to her. Sighing Anko nodded._

"_Yes Hokage-sama," She said as she walked out of the room depressed._

**FlashBack End**

"Alright Gaki, before we begin our exercise, we will give self introductions," Anko said to the group. Everyone nodded as Anko began.

"Okay, Hello I am Anko Mitarashi, I like tea and dango, I also like snakes and teasing other with sexual play. My dislikes are perverts, Orochimaru, and those who abuse power, your turn," She said to them. Naruto began.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, Shizune, and foxes. My dislikes are perverts, and enemy nins. I really dislike Sasuke Uchiha. My future dream is to be married to Shizune and have a family," Naruto said to Anko. Shizune blushed at the introduction. It was her turn.

"I am Shizune Kato, I like medical research, Naruto-kun, and training. My dislikes are perverts, enemy

nins, and people who are arrogant. I really dislike Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. My future dream is to be the wife of Naruto-kun and start a family," Shizune said as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto brought his arms around Shizune and brought her close in a hug. Kiba shook his head as he began.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs, Akamaru, and training. My dislikes are dog abusers, and people who aren't serious about training. I don't really dislike anything except Sasgay and his fangirls." My future dream is to be a good clan head for my family." Kiba said as he finished. Anko nodded and clapped her hands.

"Alright that was good everyone, now we will get down to your exercise," Anko said. Everyone nodded as they started.

"The objective here is to try and capture me in less than 3 hours," She said. The trio nodded. Anko got up.

"Okay when I say start begin," she said. Everyone got ready. Anko vanished, but her voice echoed.

"START," She yelled. Naruto and Shizune had excellent tracking skills over the years and could easily spot anybody. They immediately ran off in search of the snake mistress. As Anko hid behind a tree she began to think.

"Okay o how will I test them?" She wondered. She failed to realized she was already spotted.

"Hello Anko-sensei," Shizune said as kicked Anko in the back. Anko gasped as she was propelled across the plains. Anko recovered by cushioning the blow onto a tree.

"Damn didn't see that," she said. She still failed to see Kiba. Kiba smiled.

"Didn't see this did you? Gatsuuga," He yelled as he spun into a spiral and shot towards Anko. Anko easily dodged and backflipped onto another tree.

"Damn this guys think quick," Anko said as she was being pushed to her limits. Apparently Anko was underestimating the genin too much as she failed to notice Naruto.

"We think quicker than you anyway," He said as he threw four kunai into a square around Anko and clasped his hands.

"Its over, **Fuinjutsu: IM no shoheki(Seal: Barrier of Imprisonment),"** Naruto said as a purple barrier formed around Anko and captured her. Anko was about to hit the seal until Naruto told her to stop.

"I wouldn't do that, this seal disintegrates anything it touches, and drains chakra from the prisoner," Naruto said as he explained. Anko realized she was trapped. Seeing no other way she gave in.

"Alright I give up, you guys pass, now let me out," Anko demanded. Naruto smiled as he released the seal. Anko fell out and congratulated everyone.

"Alright good job, you all showed marvelous teamwork, team 9 has its first mission tomorrow," Anko said to them. Kiba jumped for joy. Naruto smiled. Shizune smiled also. Anko disappeared in the leaves to report to the Hokage leaving the genin behind.

"Well Kiba, we have to go see you tomorrow," Naruto said to him. Shizune nodded in agreement. Kiba nodded and bid them goodbye. As they jumped away Shizune looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I think Kiba and Anko would be good for our forces against Konoha," Shizune said to him with an evil smile. Naruto smiled back.

"I know, I was considering them for this," He said to her.

"Well I will try to gauge them tomorrow, now let's go home," He said to her.

"Alright, then I can dream about dissecting that pink haired bitch, Sakura," Shizune said with a smile as the demon couple disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunny Morning

The Hanyou couple had woken up to the intense rays of sunshine. Both were ready to start the day for their mission, but that didn't mean they didn't have other objectives.

"Shizu-chan, how many allies do we need to bring this village to its knees?" Naruto asked his brunette. Shizune sat at the table and sipped her drink. She chuckled evilly at Naruto question.

"Oh I don't know, maybe anyone we can get our hands on?" She said to him. Naruto smirked as he nodded.

"Well let's get ready," Naruto said as he went into the bathroom. Shizune had a twinkle in her eye as she saw her blonde go into the bath. As Naruto scrubbed his body down, he imagined all of the 'wonderful' things he would do to Sasuke.

"Maybe I should burn him to death," Naruto thought as he smiled.

"Or maybe I should slowly cut of his limbs," He said to himself. Naruto was too busy thinking to hear the door open and close.

"Or maybe I should-," He paused as he felt something big on his back. He smiled as he turned around to see his brunette with a heavily seductive look.

"Naruto-kun, I need it, I want it, we have some time, please?" Shizune begged. Naruto smiled as he turned around and grabbed Shizune's shoulders.

"I told you Shizu-chan, we have to keep our appearance as kid-," He paused as he thought.

"_Well we are back to our proper ages, I think Shizune could have a kid now, this might not be so bad,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw a desperate Shizune pout with disappointment. Naruto smiled. He released Shizune's shoulders and waved a few handsigns. Naruto put up a privacy seal and turned back to Shizune, who had a confused look on her face.

"Ahhh to hell with it, Let me shown my brunette my love," Naruto said as he pounced on her. Shizune smiled as she took Naruto's kiss into her mouth.

**LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!**

Naruto caressed Shizune's shoulders as he explored her mouth. Shizune shuddered at her mate's touch. She felt the ecstasy wash over her. Naruto broke the kiss to see Shizune's flushed face. He smiled as he brought his mouth to her neck and slowly kissed it. Shizune gasped as she allowed her lover access to all of her emotions and body. As Naruto kissed her neck, he brought his hands down until they rested on her waist. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist as he brought her closer and whispered into her ear.

"You are my demon mate Shizune, I love you, you obey me and no one else, isn't that right?" Naruto said in a slightly demonic tone. Shizune was overcome with pleasure as she squealed just trying to speak.

"I-I am your demon mate, I belong to Naruto-kun, I love him, I obey only him, I can't live without him," Shizune admitted. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Good girl, let me give you a reward," Naruto said. Shizune gasped in ecstasy as Naruto brought his hand down to her special place. He rubbed her soft spot as he heard his demon brunette scream his name in the bathroom.

"_Thank Kami for the privacy seal," _Naruto said to in his thought. As he continued to pleasure his of his brunette. Shizune screamed Naruto's name as her body began to heat up from either the heat of the moment or the steam of the bathroom. Either way, she was feeling very good. Naruto picked up Shizune and let her lean on the bathroom wall. Shizune saw her lover hard member close to her soft spot as she was ready to accept the big meat.

"Naruto-kun, give it to me, I want it, please fuck this demon bitch," Shizune begged. Naruto smiled as he brought his dick up and almost went inside. He paused for a bit as a tease.

"Who is it that you obey? Is it me or is it someone else?" Naruto said was a sadistic grin. Shizune was close to losing it. She wanted Naruto badly. She want him to ram his cock right into her body sending waves of pleasure through her system. Shizune looked up and kiss him for a minute. As she pulled back Shizune spoke.

"I obey no one, except Naruto-sama, I am his forever, I ONLY obey my Naruto-sama," Shizune said with a lustful face. Naruto smiled as he brought his dick up again.

"Shizune-chan is mine forever," Naruto said as he plunged his meat into Shizune's wet place. Shizune moaned loudly as she felt Naruto fill her up. What she wanted was being given to her in quick and powerful thrusts. Shizune's body trembled as she got plowed by Naruto. Naruto felt the tightness of his wife as he grabbed her body and continued to move in and out of her pussy. Naruto could feel Shizune gasp his dick as she took it deeper with each thrust. Shizune was close to being knocked out by Naruto. Naruto smiled as he sucked one of Shizune's tits. Shizune woke up and moaned even more from the ecstasy.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, but you aren't giving out that easily," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded.

"Y-Y-Yes N-Naruto-sama," Shizune said to him. Naruto was feeling close as his cock twitched inside Shizune. Shizune was close also. Naruto was proving to be all she desired and more. She was happy to be his wife.

"Naruto-kun, cum inside me, I want it, please cum with me," Shizune begged. Naruto nodded his head as he moved faster. After the final thrust Shizune screamed.

"NARUTO-KUN!," She yelled as she came.

"SHIZUNE-CHAN!," Naruto yelled as he came.

Both rested on the bathroom floor as they panted. Naruto had all of Shizune's juices on his cock and Shizune was filled up with Naruto's love.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Shizune said as she turned to him.

"I love you Shizu-chan," Naruto told her.

**LEMON END! WARNING OVER!**

30 minutes later

Both exited the bathroom in each other's arms.

"Ahh that felt so good Naruto-kun," Shizune said to him. Naruto chuckled as he went to get some water.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Naruto told her. As Shizune sat on the couch, she pouted a bit.

"I still can't believe you got me to call you Naruto-sama, I have never done that," Shizune told him.

"Yeah it felt great to me," Naruto told her. As he finished his water Naruto got serious.

"Alright Shizune, we have to get packed for our mission with Kiba and Anko today," Naruto said to her. Shizune smirked as she ran to pack. Naruto smiled as he looked up.

"_Kami, help the poor fools who fight her,"_ Naruto said as he ran to pack. After the packed everything, both henged and ran out the door.

Hokage Mansion

Anko and Kiba were waiting for Naruto and Shizune to show up as they sat in the room with the Hokage. After 5 minutes Naruto and Shizune came through the door.

"Well its about time, what were you two doing?" Kiba asked. Anko smirked at Kiba's question.

"Why they were doing each other Kiba-kun," Anko said with a smile. Kiba and Sarutobi sweatdropped as Anko laughed. Naruto and Shizune decided to play a little joke.

"Wow how did you know that Anko-sensei?" Shizune asked. Anko stopped laughing and stared at the two with her mouth hanging. Kiba's soul was leaving his body as he heard that which he didn't want to hear. Sarutobi blushed and hide it behind a book.

"What you mean you both really did that?" Anko asked.

"As expected of Anko-sensei, you are more that willing to join," Naruto told her. Anko blushed as steam came out of her head. Shizune smiled secretly then pouted.

"Aww Naruto-kun, you know I can't share," Shizune said to him. Anko, Kiba, and Hiruzen were on their last legs before they would give out.

"Just one more push," Both thought. Naruto turned to Shizune.

"Of course, how could I be so foolish, all I need is my sex-crazed Shizune to be satisfied," Naruto said as the final blow. And what a blow it was. Everyone blanked out due to nosebleeds. Naruto and Shizune laughed as they waited for everyone to regain consciousness.

20 minutes later

Everyone was up as they saw the smiles of Naruto and Shizune.

"_Never did I think that I could get uncomfortable from sex teasing,"_ Anko said as she got up.

"_I am going to have nightmares for weeks," _Kiba said to himself. Hiruzen got up also, but he decided not to say anything. Anko smiled.

"That was a pretty good lie you two," Anko said as her smile turned deadly.

"Don't do it again," She said to them. Naruto and Shizune smiled.

"Who said it was a lie?" Naruto asked. Anko dropped her mouth and Kiba blacked out again. Hiruzen decided to end the conversation.

"Okay back to business," He told them. Everyone turned serious as they looked at him.

"Anko has told me of your teamwork, good job, I have deemed that you will be getting C-rank missions, a barely any D-rank missions." Sarutobi explained. Everyone nodded.

"Now this mission will be an escort mission, you will be guarding a bridge builder named Tazuna," Sarutobi said to them. As the man walked in he examined the group.

"Okay we got one slut, and lovey dovey couple, and a mutt, yeah real ninja," he said as he drank his liquor. Anko was about to retaliate, but was held back by Naruto and Kiba. Everyone calmed down and accepted to mission, though the thought of killing the bridge builder crossed everyone's mind.

Main Gates of Konoha

"Yahoo, we get to leave the village," Kiba said as he ran out past the gates.

"Calm down Kiba, sure it's fun, but keep an air of professionalism," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as he calmed down.

"Your right, sorry," He said which caused Naruto to chuckle. Everyone walked as they passed the village gates. Naruto had told Shizune the details of the mission from his past and told her exactly what happened during his mission with team 7. Shizune took everything into account as they walked. Not long after the walk, Shizune, Naruto, and Anko noticed a puddle of water. They kept going deciding to ignore it.

"Naruto-kun, that isn't real water," Shizune told him. Naruto nodded.

"As expected of one who has water affinity, you are right Shizune-chan," Naruto told her. After 5 minutes of walking two chains came behind Anko chained her up. Two rogue ninja appeared and with their claws slashed Anko in two.

"Now onto the weaklings," One of them said as the other nodded. Naruto smiled as he took action.

"Kiba guard Tazuna, Shizune take that guy and I will take this one," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as the four engaged in a battle that didn't last long. One of the rouges threw a kunai at Shizune, who easily dodged and disappeared.

"What were did that bitch go?" He wondered. Unknown to him, Shizune appeared behind him with a kunai.

"Hey-," She said as she got him to turn around. As soon as he did she flashed and appeared in front of him. The rogue fell to the ground.

"-your guard is wide open," Shizune said as a slash of blood appeared on the rogue's neck.

With Naruto

Naruto was dodging the rogue ninja with ease as he danced around the rogue ninja.

"Stand still brat," He said. Naruto yawned.

"Man so pointless," Naruto said as he ran up to the man and made a giant slash across the rogue's chest. The man fell down silently and was knocked out.

"Don't worry, I missed the vital spot," Naruto said to him. He tied the man up and looked at a tree.

"Alright Anko-sensei, come on are you done?" Naruto asked. Anko smirked.

"Okay okay, everyone did good, you all assumed your rolls perfectly, good job, now Tazuna it is obvious you lied about this mission, now I want the truth now, and if I don't get it, my snakes will be getting their next meal," Anko said to him. Tazuna cowered as he told them everything from Gato to the history of the village. Everyone debated whether or not to finish the mission. Everyone decided that the people were in trouble so they decided to help Tazuna, who expressed his gratitude. As everyone continued their walk to the town, Naruto was counting.

"Okay 30...31...32," Naruto counted.

"50!," Naruto said as he saw the white rabbit in the middle of the field.

"_Okay Zabuza is close,"_ Naruto thought. Thanks to their hearing Naruto and Shizune hear something spinning their way. Naruto having done this before knew what it was.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!," Naruto yelled as he grabbed Shizune and brought her down. Anko hit the ground. Kiba grabbed Tazuna and brought him down too. A blade swept past the group as it collided with a tree. A man appeared on the tree with his face wrapped in bandages.

"Well well it seems I will get to have fun today," Said the figure. Everyone got up and looked up.

"Zabuza, ex-shinobi Kirigakure, A-rank shinobi and wanted criminal in the bingo book," Shizune said aloud. Zabuza smiled.

"Well it seems I have been researched on, don't think that will save you though," Zabuza said as he disappeared. Soon a mist entered lowering everyone's visibility. Though thanks once again to their hearing Naruto and Shizune could hear the faintest sounds of Zabuza as he charged. Naruto grabbed a kunai and blocked the blade aimed at Tazuna. Zabuza was a little shocked.

"Not bad Gaki," He said to Naruto.

"Of course I am, don't think that you can beat me," Naruto said as the two shinobi looked in each others eyes with their battle mode in full blast.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in Mist

Naruto's kunai clashed with Zabuza's sword as the two battled for supremacy of the match. Zabuza was a little surprised. Normally he could overpower any genin due to his strength, but this one was actually holding his own against him. Naruto smiled.

"Come on Zabuza, that is not good enough," Naruto said as he managed to push Zabuza off of him. Zabuza leaped back and laughed.

"Well well, it seems I might be entertained for a while," He said to them. Naruto also smiled.

"Oh don't worry, oh and tell your friend in the trees to come down here also," Naruto said to the water user. Zabuza's eyes shot open as he realized his accomplice had been detected.

"_How did this kid know?" _Zabuza wondered as he motioned his hand. The person complied and came down. They wore a mask covering their face as they landed next to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama, how did he find me? I know I was hidden perfectly?" The person asked. Zabuza smirked.

"There is more to this kid than meets the eye Haku," Zabuza said to her. Haku nodded as she assumed a stance and was ready for battle. Anko smirked.

"Well it seems that more entertainment has arrived for me," Anko said as she bit her thumb. She placed it on her arm. The arm glowed as she pulled out a lengthy katana. The blade itself was purple, but was laced with green marking that ran along the metal. The handle for the katana had the design of a snake on it as did the scarab. Anko sealed the scarab and was ready for battle.

"Okay Zabuza-teme, let's go," Anko said as she disappeared. Zabuza was wide eyed as she appeared behind him with her with her blade aimed for his neck. Zabuza maneuvered and ducked under the blade and twisted to bring his blade at her. Anko saw the tactic and spun in the air and her blade blocked his. Zabuza smiled as he added his strength to the sword as managed to push Anko into a nearby tree.

"Ha, women will always be weaker than men," Zabuza said with a laugh. Anko dusted herself off and smiled.

"Keep laughing teme," Anko said as she stretched out her hand.

"**Sen'eijashu****(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands),"** Anko yelled as several snakes came out of her sleeves and ran at Zabuza. Zabuza smiled as he did his handsigns.

"**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu( Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu),"** Zabuza said as a mist covered the entire area as he and Haku disappeared in the air. Anko's snakes charged, but missed due to the mist.

"Damn lucky bastard," Anko said as she checked her team. Everyone was okay and well. Anko continued to look for the two shinobi as she heard Zabuza say.

"Now where is a good vital spot?" He said as he tried to appear in the middle of everyone, but was stopped, much to his surprise, by Shizune. Shizune used her other hand and threw Zabuza over to Anko.

"Anko-sensei, please, keep your dance partner over there," Shizune said with a smile. Naruto and Kiba smirked. Anko formed a smile as she shook her head.

"Sure sure, then you better stay on your guard," Anko said as she faced Zabuza. Haku appeared beside Kiba, hoping to end things quickly. This didn't go as planned when Naruto punched her face destroying the mask in the process. As the mask fell to the ground revealing the beautiful woman's face. Naruto turned to Shizune and the two smiled. Thanks to their being Hanyou, they were able to telepathically speak to each other.

"_Well shall we start our recruitment for Konoha's destruction?"_ Naruto asked. Shizune smiled evilly.

"_Oh you always know how to get me fired up Naruto-kun,"_ Shizune said with a mental nod. Naruto smiled as he turned to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, me and Shizu-chan are going to handle this person, can you keep things under control here?" Naruto asked him. Kiba looked at Naruto a little worried, but then he saw the blond brimming with confidence.

"Please I don't need you here to protect this guy, go get that person," Kiba said to Naruto. Naruto and Shizune smiled as they ran off and attacked Haku. To Haku both were incredibly fast. Haku herself was quite fast, but these two were something else.

"How are they this fast?" Haku wondered. Naruto took out a kunai and lunged at Haku. Haku stopped his kunai with hers and did some one-handed handsigns.

"**Hijutsu:** **Sensatsu Suishō****( Secret Art: A Thousand Needles of Death)," **Haku said as she stomped the ground and water rose and turned into flying ice daggers. Haku smiled as she jumped out of the way. The daggers flew forward and impaled Naruto. Haku smiled at her work, but saw a puff of smoke and the Naruto figure was replaced with a log.

"Substitution Jutsu?" Haku said in amazement. Naruto appeared behind her and smiled.

"It is a useful jutsu ya know," Naruto said as he grabbed Haku's arm and flung her into the trees. Shizune did her handsigns as Naruto moved out of the way.

"**Houton: Kōri no keimusho(Ice Style: Ice Prison),"** Shizune yelled as a pillar of ice entrapped Haku to a nearby tree. Haku hung there as the two hanyou came into view. Haku knew she lost. She calmly awaited her fate.

"Zabuza-sama, I am sorry, but I can't beat these two," Haku said as she waited for the final blow that never came. She opened her eyes to see that Shizune had dissolved the ice and both stood in front of her smiling. Haku didn't know what to make of the situation. Here were two of her enemies staring at her, not making the final move that she thought. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto decided to talk.

"Okay now that we are way from the prying eyes, we can talk," Naruto said to her. Haku stared at them in bewilderment. What could they possibly have to say to her? Shizune began to talk.

"Okay let me explain, we want to recruit you and Zabuza to our side," Shizune said with a smile. Haku raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"Sorry, but we aren't joining Konoha," Haku flatly said to them. Both looked at each other and laughed. Haku blushed in embarrassment as the two explained.

"No no, we want to recruit you two for the destruction of Konoha," Naruto said with a smile. Haku took a step back. Here were two Konoha shinobi requesting that she and Zabuza side with them in the destruction of their own village.

"But why?" Haku asked. Naruto and Shizune got quiet.

"I am afraid, that until you join, we can't say," Naruto said to her. Haku nodded.

"I am not sure, It is Zabuza-sama's call on something like this," Haku said to them. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah that is true so tell him for us, and tell him that if you join, I can make it so that you both become apart of Konoha, at least until its destruction anyway," Naruto told her. Haku could almost faint. They wouldn't have to work for Gato anymore. They could be free. Haku nodded happily that she would talk with Zabuza.

"Well we have talked enough, let's go back," Shizune said to her. Haku nodded as the three went back. Naruto took out a kunai and told the girls to stay still. He swiped off a few scratches on their bodies. Haku's clothes were a little ripped, making her blush a little. Shizune's clothes were ripped also, but they seemed to give her a sexy look. The girls took out their kunai and 'injured' Naruto also. His cuts were a little deeper and his clothes were more ripped making the girls blush at his muscular body.

"okay now it is believable," Naruto said to them. They both nodded. Shizune decided to have some fun with Haku.

"You know, if you join, I won't mind sharing," Shizune whispered to Haku. Haku blushed as she averted her gaze. Shizune smiled and Naruto laughed. Haku pouted as they raced back through the trees. Naruto stopped them about 20 meters from the fight.

"Okay now for a finishing touch," Naruto said as a he did some handsigns.

'Gotta make this a bit of an explosion," Naruto said as he completed his handsigns and smiled.

With Anko and Zabuza

Both were standing on the lake as they continued to clash with the other's weapons. Both were running a bit low on chakra as they decided to end this fight.

"Your not back snake-girl," Zabuza said to her. Anko smiled.

'Your not bad yourself, too bad you will die here," Anko said to him. Zabuza smiled as he did his handsigns.

"Oh is that right,** Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," **He yelled as a giant water dragon appeared. Anko gasped at its size, but to her size wasn't everything, except where it mattered. Anko did her handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu( Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)," **Anko said as she blew a very hot fireball at the water dragon. Both collied as the misted thickened. As the two confirmed where they were. They suddenly stopped to hear a giant explosion in the trees. Both looked to see Haku, Naruto, and Shizune crash out of the trees. Haku landed near Zabuza as Naruto and Shizune landed near Kiba. Haku got up and faked huffed. She was actually a good actor.

"Z-Zabuza-sama, we have underestimated them, we should retreat," Haku said to him. Zabuza looked over her form and saw multiple wounds and cuts over her body. Zabuza grumbled, but complied.

"Hmm you got lucky today Anko Mitarashi," Zabuza said as he grabbed Haku and fled. Anko sighed as she withdrew her sword and walked back to the group.

"Kiba how are they?" She asked. Kiba inspected the two.

'I think they are fine, but they are out cold," Kiba said to her. Anko sighed.

"Oh well, let's go to the town and rest," Anko said as she grabbed an 'unconscious' Shizune over her body. Kiba grabbed Naruto and walked. Tazuna directed them to his house, leaving the destroyed plains behind.

Tazuna's House

As the group got to his house, they entered.

"Tsunami, Inari, I am home," Tazuna said to them. Tsunami entered the living room to see her father along with some shinobi at the door.

"Oh Father, I am glad you are safe," Tsunami said to him. Tazuna gave her a hug as he allowed the group to enter. Anko took Shizune and Naruto upstairs and put them to bed. As she exited the building, Kiba said his goodbyes and went upstairs. Anko nodded lastly motioned to Kiba.

"Oh Kiba take a different room from Naruto," Anko said to him. Kiba looked confused.

"Why?" he asked. Anko smiled.

"Umm I don't think a couple should be separated," Anko said with a smile. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Why is everyone on this squad a pervert?" he wondered as he headed upstairs. Anko smiled at his innocence.

"Well I am going to retire also," Anko said as she went upstairs. Today had been a stressful day for her and there weren't any places selling dango so Anko was pissed. Unknown to them Naruto and Shizune were still up.

"Do you think they will comply with us?" Shizune asked. Naruto smiled.

"I believe they will, now sleep, we have a long dat tomorrow," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded and slept in her man's arms. Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my demon mistress," Naruto said as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Morning

Naruto and Shizune woke up to the bright sun in water country. As they woke up Naruto stretched as he got ready. Naruto turned to see Shizune's sleeping figure on the bed. Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek. Shizune squirmed awake and looked at her love.

"Mmmm, what a wake-up call, thank you Naruto-kun," Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled.

"You are very welcome, come on let's go," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as she got up. Shizune suddenly felt a powerful urge come over her. Shizune wasn't sure if Naruto would do it, but it was worth a try.

"Naruto-kun, I need you, please love me, again" Shizune pleaded to Naruto. Naruto turned to her and smiled. Shizune always was a pervert. Naruto sighed.

"Well if you need me I won't deny you, come on my demon mistress," Naruto said to her. Shizune smiled as she followed Naruto into the bathroom to 'wash-up'.

**BEWARE OF THE LEMONS! WARNING!**

Naruto dragged Shizune into the bath and vigorously kissed her. Shizune felt her senses go numb as she submitted to the dominance of Naruto's lips. Naruto began to push his tongue into her mouth as it swirled around in her mouth. Shizune was able to massage his tongue as they battled for control, to which Shizune lost. As Naruto broke the kiss, he whispered in her ear.

"You are mine, I will make you go crazy," Naruto said to her. Shizune shivered in excitement. She could tell she was going to be exhausted from this session, but she didn't mind.

"Make me go crazy Naruto-kun, make me think of nothing else, but you," Shizune said to him. Naruto nodded and nibbled on her ear. Shizune let out a small moan as she felt her ear get attacked by Naruto's lips. Shizune looked up and started to think.

"_He is always able to give me pleasure, I should be more assertive,"_ Shizune said to herself. Suddenly Shizune decided to try that. To be assertive in some of their session. Shizune smiled as she took Naruto off her, much to his surprise. Shizune kissed Naruto as she managed to get him on the floor and lay back. Naruto couldn't believe it. He just got dominated by his demon mistress.

"Let me make you go crazy, Naruto-kun," Shizune said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her.

"Please show me your love," Shizune-chan," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded. Shizune began to lick Naruto's neck as her hands rubbed over his body. Naruto let out a groan as he felt good from her teasing. Shizune brought her tongue down and began to lick Naruto's chest. She felt so hot from having her hands over his chiseled body. His hard abs and thick muscles made her go crazy and she continued her session. Naruto keep twitching every time he felt her lips and hands over his body. Shizune decided to go lower until she found her prize. She grabbed his thick member as she shook it up and down. This sent Naruto over the edge as he felt his cock be played with by Shizune's nimble fingers. Shizune smiled and looked up and her man.

"_I need this meat, good thing I am not a vegetarian,"_ Shizune thought as she brought her mouth over his hardness. Naruto felt immense pleasure as he felt the back of Shizune's throat. It felt so slippery and wet, each time it went deeper inside that the last. Shizune even managed to give him a good deepthroat. As Shizune let up for air, she could feel herself getting wet from the arousal. As she licked his cock, she felt it twitch. Shizune suddenly got happy as she rubbed it faster. Naruto was finding it difficult to last as Shizune continued to rubbed him down.

"Come on Naruto-kun, give me you milk, I want it," Shizune told him. Naruto couldn't take it and released inside her mouth. Shizune felt her mouth get filled up with the liquid. She smiled as she swallowed all of the thick fluid and opened her mouth to show it was all gone.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun, that was so good, now let me continue," Shizune said to him. Naruto nodded as he felt something slippery on his dick. Naruto gasped as he felt his pleasure as Shizune lowered her womanhood on top of his cock. Before he lost control of his voice, Naruto did his handsigns and put up a privacy seal and let the pleasure continue. Shizune slid completely down until she was filled with his thick cock. Shizune began to move her hips up and down as she felt Naruto squirm from the ecstasy.

"W-Well, how does it feel Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked.

"It feels amazing, It is so slippery," Naruto said to her. He felt her tight pussy walls stretch as they wrapped around his hardness. Naruto was on the verge of losing his mind. Shizune started to move faster as she was almost ready for her orgasm. Naruto couldn't hold in the pleasure as he came inside her.

"OH NARUTO-KUN," Shizune yelled as she was filled with his cum. Naruto let out every drop as he fell to the ground. Shizune fell on top of him and smiled.

"See I can dominate also," She told him. Naruto smiled.

"That was great Shizu-chan, you are amazing," Naruto told her. Both stayed in the shower to get clean from their session.

**LEMON HAS ENDED! WARNING HAS EXPIRED!**

30 minutes later

Naruto and Shizune went down stairs and sat at the table. They turned to see Anko with a cup of coffee and Tazuna eating his food. Naruto looked around, but didn't see Kiba.

"Hey Anko-sensei, where is Kiba?" Naruto asked her. Anko looked up at Naruto and answered.

"Oh he is in shower now, I think he is getting ready," Anko said to Naruto.

"Oh ok then," Naruto said to her. After a few minutes, Kiba came down dressed for the day.

"Hello everyone," Kiba said to them. Everyone gave their greetings as he sat down and ate. After everyone ate their food. Anko looked at her group.

"Alright then gaki, we had a run-in with Zabuza-teme and we were unprepared, so we are going to begin your training," Anko said to them. Everyone nodded and agreed. Anko smiled as she took everyone outside to some trees.

"We will do the tree climbing exercise, this will help give you better chakra control and better chakra reserves," Anko told them.

"But sensei, why do we have to do this if we have chakra already?" Kiba asked. Anko looked at Kiba and smiled.

"Well yes we all have chakra, but you currently don't have the chakra to perform high level techniques, this is the first step to being able to perform those techniques," Anko explained. Kiba got pumped at the thought of learning more high level jutsu.

"Yahoo, alright let's get started then," Kiba said as he pumped up a fist to the air. Anko smiled at his enthusiasm and gave the three a kunai.

"Use these as markers to show your progress, I want to see how far you can go," Anko said to them. All three nodded.

"Just remember, too little chakra and you won't stick, too much chakra and you will destroy the tree," Anko told them. Everyone nodded and were ready to try it.

"Alright, go," She said to them. Kiba ran for the tree and attempted to climb it. He barely got 2 feet until he came crashing down. Anko laughed as she saw the lump on Kiba's head. Naruto walked up to the tree and put his foot to the tree. Kiba laughed.

"Don't fall man," He said to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he walked up the tree. Anko whistled and Kiba had his jaw to the ground as Naruto went up to the top of the tree and walked back down.

"Well I guess my control very good," Naruto said as he laid on a tree. Shizune walked up to the tree and began to climb the tree. She did the same as Naruto and walked up to the top, then came back down.

"When does the training start Anko-sensei?" Shizune said as she laid down on Naruto's lap. Anko opened her mouth so wide that her toothpick fell out and hit the ground. Kiba looked pale as he was the only one who couldn't do it.

"Umm okay, you two can do whatever today, good job," Anko said as she walked off trying to contain her surprise at the two. Kiba not wanting to lose to the couple started to climb the tree again. He managed to go higher, but fell back down. Naruto and Shizune laughed as this continued for most of the day.

Back in Konoha

Kakashi had his team doing D-rank missions around Konoha. To the self-proclaimed Uchiha, this wasn't training, but manual labor. Hinata and Shino didn't complain much. They knew these missions were used to promoted teamwork among the team. As he did the work, Sasuke was brooding over his lose to Naruto.

"Damn that dobe, I should have kicked his ass, I am an elite so why did I lose?" he wondered. That match had been a bit of a wake-up call for Sasuke. It drove him to try and get stronger to beat both his brother and Naruto. As her brooded he was brought back to the match of Sakura and Shizune.

"I will have to admit that the dobe's girlfriend sure can fight, I will have strong children from her, I can make her mine, I can steal her from the dobe, It's not like he can defy me," Sasuke said to himself and smirked.

"Sorry dobe, but your girlfriend is too good for you, she deserves a strong man," Sasuke said increasing his ego. Hinata and Shino sighed as they watched Sasuke go through a wide range of emotions. Shino leaned next to Hinata as they carried some barrels.

"Maybe he is bi-polar," Shino said to her. Hinata covered her mouth to hold back the laughter that would come out.

"I think you are right Shino-kun," Hinata said to him. Everyone continued their work as they were supervised by Kakashi.

Somewhere in the Mist Village

Haku and Zabuza were in a room discussing what Naruto and Shizune told Haku.

"So that Gaki and his girl want our help in destroying Konoha?" Zabuza asked Haku. Haku nodded.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, they even said that they could get us instated as Konoha shinobi, at least until their plan comes into play," Haku said to him. Zabuza had to admit it sounded good. To be free of Gato and Mist Country would feel quite exciting. Zabuza contemplated over the issue. As he thought Gato came in to disturb the two.

"Wow Zabuza, I can't believe that you got beat by a woman and her lackeys,' Gato said to him. Zabuza groaned.

"Don't you worry Gato, I will take care of them, just keep my pay coming," Zabuza said to him. Gato smirked.

"You better not fail me," He said to Zabuza as he left. Zabuza sighed as he got up.

"Ya know Haku, I think we might take that gaki up on his request," Zabuza said with a smile. Haku nodded and bowed.

"Yes Zabuza-sama," She said to him. To be free from a rapist and terrorist like Gato, would make being under the control of Konoha more than enough for their reward. Both stayed in the hideout to pack and seal their stuff.

Back in Water Country, 1 week later

Naruto and Shizune were watching Kiba train. He had gone better at tree climbing and was able to increase his chakra reserves. Soon a week passed, and everyone except Naruto was at the bridge. As the bridge builders worked, a mist came into play and shrouded the whole bridge. The workers suddenly became terrified as they ran for their lives. Anko, Shizune, and Kiba knew what was coming and got ready for battle. Soon Zabuza and Haku came into view. Anko took out her blade and went into a battle stance.

"Well Zabuza ready for more?" Anko asked. Zabuza looked up and smiled. Haku smiled also.

Back at Tazuna's House

Naruto got up and ate his breakfast as he heard that his teammates had gone to the bridge. Naruto smiled and thanked Tsunami for the information, as he was about to head out the door, he was stopped by Tsunami's son, Inari.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He had done this situation before, but he felt he might need to be mean again for Inari's courage.

"Why what?" He asked. Inari exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD, YOU WILL JUST END UP DEAD BY GATO, YOU COME HERE TO HELP BUT YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS," Inari said to Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Because he heard this situation before, he wasn't mad at Inari, but he still had to shout at him.

"Oh Kami SHUT UP, I KNOW MORE ABOUT SUFFERING THAT YOU EVER WILL, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR DAUGHTER DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS WATCH HELPLESSLY AS THEY DIE, OTHER PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED MUCH MORE THAN YOU," Naruto said to him. Inari looked at Naruto in shock. He ran upstairs crying. Naruto ran out the door.

"Sorry Inari, but once again you need to learn that you must fight for what you want in life," Naruto said to himself as he ran to the bridge. Naruto saw the mist set in as he prepared to fight. As he reached the bridge he saw Anko and Zabuza trade blows with their swords as Kiba and Shizune talked with Haku. Naruto got confused as he withdrew his weapons. Shizune turned her eyes to see her blonde coming towards them.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Shizune said with a smile. Everyone turned to see Naruto walking.

"Umm, hey what is going on?" He asked. Anko and Zabuza stopped trading blows and settled down.

"Zabuza here said he had something to discuss with you so we waited for you to arrive and killed time," Anko said to him. Zabuza nodded and put his sword away.

"So Gaki, Haku told me that you could get us instated as Konoha shinobi," Zabuza said to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, I can do that," Naruto told him. Naruto pointed his finger and told Zabuza to follow him. Zabuza complied as he walked off with Naruto, leaving the others to their thoughts. When they were a safe distance, Naruto decided to speak.

"Okay Zabuza, I am sure Haku told you about my plan to destroy Konoha," Naruto told him. Zabuza nodded.

"That's right Gaki, she did, but why?" He asked. Naruto looked at the ground.

"I will make them pay, that village doesn't deserve to breathe in this world," Naruto said to him. Zabuza was still confused, but the kid seemed to be making some sense.

"So it is for revenge?" He asked. Naruto looked at him.

"That is right, I am hoping for your help in this," Naruto told him. Zabuza seemed okay with it, but as reassurance Naruto looked at Zabuza.

"Here, I will drop this henge and let you see the real me," Naruto told him. Zabuza nodded as he backed away. Naruto did his seal and shouted.

"KAI," He said as smoke covered his body. Zabuza looked for awhile as the smoke left. What he saw shocked him. Naruto came out in his slightly orange and black suit and black pants and ninja shoes. He also had a tail swaying on his back. His ears moved up to his head and his whisker marks showed more.

"This is me," Naruto said to him. Zabuza looked at him and was impressed. The amount of chakra he had was staggering. Zabuza could see that even he was no match for Naruto. Zabuza smirked.

"It might be fun to do this," Zabuza said as he bowed.

"I would be honored to follow you with your plan Naruto," Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Zabuza, you may rise," He said to the man. Zabuza rose.

"Okay I will give you some power later, when we get back to the village, it will make you much stronger than right now, same for Haku," Naruto told him. Zabuza nodded.

"Alright Naruto," Zabuza answered. Naruto smiled.

"Oh and it's okay to call me Gaki when I am in chibi form, okay?" Naruto said to him and he henged back. Zabuza nodded.

"Alright Gaki," He said as they went back. When they came back they saw everyone talking with Haku about her life and everything.

"Alright everyone let's go back," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded and went back to the house.

"My my Zabuza, teaming up with these fools, oh how you have fallen," Gato said as he brought out thousands of his henchmen. Zabuza looked back and smirked.

"Yeah this group is more entertaining that you will ever be," Zabuza said to him.

"Oh well its a shame, kill them," Gato said as his men charged. Naruto looked back and smirked. He patted Zabuza on his arm.

"Watch closely Zabuza this is the true silent killing technique," Naruto said to him. Zabuza nodded and watched closely at the group. Naruto patted him back on his shoulder.

"Did you see it?" he asked. Zabuza shook his head.

"No I didn't," he answered. Naruto smiled.

"Exactly," Naruto told him.

"I will teach this to you also," Naruto told him. Zabuza looked to see the people still charging, but what he saw shocked him. Soon people began screaming as their limbs and body were cut off. The bridge turned into a bloody mess as Gato remained, terrified.

"Gato is yours, do what you want," Naruto said to him. Zabuza smirked. He thanked Kami for this chance. Zabuza rushed at Gato and sliced him in half.

"That takes care of that," Shizune said to Haku. Haku nodded.

"It sure does," Haku said to her. Shizune whispered to Haku.

"Oh me and Naruto don't mind sharing," Shizune said with a smile. Haku blushed red at Shizune's words.

"S-S-Shizune-san," Haku stuttered. Shizune laughed at Haku's embarrassment. As everyone walked back, they came back to the house and waited for the bridge to be completed. In a few more days the bridge was done and the people named it after Naruto. They group left as they waved goodbye to the people. The road trip back to Konoha was lively with activity and people talked to others. Zabuza and Anko agreed to spar more, Shizune continued to make Haku blush, Naruto and Kiba had a lively chat about their dislike of Sasgay.

Gates of Konoha

Everyone came up to the gates and entered the village. They all immediately went to the Hokage Mansion to report their mission. Naruto and his group entered to see Sarutobi doing his paperwork.

"Yo Jiji, mission completed," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi smiled.

'Good job everyone, you will get pain for you trip," Sarutobi said to them. Anko stepped forward.

'We also have some friends," Anko said as she pointed at the door. Hiruzen looked up. Zabuza and Haku came into greet him.

"Hello," Zabuza said to him.

"Hello sir," Haku said with a bow. Sarutobi looked shocked, so Naruto explained.

"I was able to get them to align with Konoha," Naruto told him. Sarutobi smiled.

"One of the seven swordsmen of the mist, sure I will instate you as Konoha shinobi," Sarutobi said to them. Both seemed happy as they thanked the man.

"Zabuza will be a Jonin, and Haku will be with Anko's squad as a genin," Hiruzen said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement. As everyone was about to leave, Sarutobi motioned for Naruto and Shizune.

"Naruto Shizune, you both have to come to the council room in thirty minutes," Sarutobi said to them. Both looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright Jiji thank you," Naruto said as they all walked out. Sarutobi nodded and began to do the paperwork for Zabuza and Haku. As everyone walked out, Zabuza looked concerned.

"But were do we stay?" He asked Naruto. He and Haku didn't have any place to go to. Naruto smiled.

"That's okay you can stay with us," Naruto told them simply. Both looked at each other.

"Oh ok thank you Naruto-san," Haku said to him.

"No need for formalities Haku, just Naruto," Naruto said to her. Haku nodded. Anko and Kiba left the group and said their goodbyes. Naruto and Shizune went to their apartment and sealed all of their stuff.

"Time to go," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded. The group of four went out to the trees and looked to see a big compound. It was more that big enough to fit a massive family. Naruto unlocked the seal on the door and walked in with Shizune, Haku, and Zabuza.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Naruto said to them. Shizune had lived here before, so it wasn't a big deal to her, but to Zabuza and Haku the place was gorgeous. The garden and river were all good. There was a big house and other houses to fight one very large family of people. The place certainly had enough rooms for everyone.

"Pick which ever room you want," Naruto told them. Haku and Zabuza nodded as they brought their stuff inside. After a look through the house Zabuza and Haku settled their rooms. As they got settled Naruto and Shizune walked to Haku.

"Haku will you come with us?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded.

"Yes Naruto," She said to him. She walked out with the two as they sat on the couch.

"Listen Haku, Shizune told me about this whole, thing and she said you should be let into my life," Naruto told her. Haku blushed, but nodded. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I am not going to force you to date me, but let's start out as friends and see where that goes if you want," Naruto told her. Haku blushed some more red, but nodded.

"W-Well Naruto, if you and Shizune are okay with it, I would like that," Haku said to him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"okay then Haku-chan, how about a date later?" Naruto asked her. Haku blushed, but nodded.

"I would like that Naruto-kun," Haku smiled at him. Naruto nodded.

"Okay then Haku-chan, I will take you on a date tonight at 8, ok?" Naruto told her. Haku nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I look forward to it," She said to him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Alright Haku-chan, you and Zabuza get comfortable, me and Shizune have to go," Naruto said to her. Haku nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Haku said as she got up and left. Naruto and Shizune smiled and left. As the two left Zabuza came out of the room.

"You sure do work fast Haku-chan," Zabuza said with a smiled. Haku blushed.

"Z-ZABUZA-SAMA," Haku yelled.

Council Room

The Shinobi Council along with the Civilian Council were in the room as Sarutobi came in and took his seat at the center. After 10 minutes, Naruto and Shizune came in a stood before the people.

"Naruto the reason we have called you here is about the CRA act for Sasuke Uchiha," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto's face turned demonic as he held Shizune.

"What about it?" Naruto asked making the Hokage choose his word wisely.

"In order for the Uchiha generation to continue, Sasuke must take multiple wives," Someone on the council said to Naruto.

"And we want you to break up with that girl so she can be Sasuke's wife," A male council member said to him. The room was flooded by KI that came from Naruto.

"OH and who said this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke appeared behind someone.

"I did dobe," He said to him. Naruto turned to Sasuke who smirked.

"That girl is too strong for you, she is worthy of giving birth to my children, not retards like yours," Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto was getting angrier and angrier with the tone of Sasuke.

"So break up with her so I can have her," Sasuke said with a victory smile. The civilian council nodded.

"That's right, that woman is a prize wasted on a demon spawn like you," A pink haired woman said to him. Naruto looked at her and recognized her. It was Sakura's mother, Sakuno. She always had it out for Naruto. She was also one of the people who helped kill Naruto and Shizune's child. Shizune almost lashed out at her, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Sasuke you need to learn your place, I already kicked you ass, do you need another ass-kicking?" Naruto said to him. Sasuke's smirk was gone as he looked at Naruto.

"It matters not, I am the elite, now break up with her so I can have her," Sasuke ordered. Naruto looked at Shizune. Shizune's hair covered her eyes. Naruto saw a smile on her face. Shizune suddenly bursted out laughing at Sasuke and the council surprising everyone.

"Hahaha y-you haha expect hehe m-me to b-be haha the wife of an arrogant asshole," Shizune said as she well to the floor laughing. After her laughing died down, she stood up.

"Not on you ass, Uchiha," Shizune said to him with her expression turning cold. She wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"This is my love Sasgay, not you, I love Naruto-kun and always will," Shizune said to him. Sasuke was seething mad.

"Now if that is all," Naruto said as he escorted Shizune out. Sasuke jumped down.

"I said she is mine dobe," He said as he charged Naruto. Naruto smirked and didn't react. Shizune grabbed Sasuke's hand and kicked him in the stomach sending him into a wall as he gasped.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sasuke-chan, you aren't a match for Naruto-koi or me," Shizune said to him. Sarutobi, Tsume, Shikaku, Chojuro, Inochi, and Hiashi smirked at the Uchiha getting put in his place.

"Well we are going now later," They said as they walked out. Some of the council raged.

"Hokage-sama, stop them," A man said to him. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Sorry, but no, they have their own life, it isn't just for people to be forced away for selfish reasons, this meeting is adjourned," He said to them.

"B-But Hokage-sama-,"

"I SAID THIS MEETING IS ADJOURNED," Sarutobi yelled as he walked out the door. Tsume, Shikaku, Chojuro, Inochi, and Hiashi walked out. They all smiled.

"Well the Uchiha had it coming, the kid was a drag, he really needs to learn his place, he shouldn't be cocky, what a disgrace," They all said as they walked out. They all left the council in shock as they left.

Streets of Konoha

"Well Naruto-kun, shall we head home?" Shizune asked her blonde.

"Why yes Shizu-chan, let us go home, oh and the way you bet that Uchiha got me hot," Naruto whispered in her ear. Shizune smiled.

"Should I take care of that heat?" She asked playfully. Naruto smiled.

"I would like that," he said to her. Shizune nodded.

"Then let's hurry home," She said as she ran off. Naruto smiled as he ran after her to their home for a day full of pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Namikaze Compound**

While Naruto and Shizune were at the council meeting, Zabuza was sitting on the sofa enjoying the quiet or what he could manage of it. He could only smile as he saw Haku run around the house in a frantic manner. Zabuza sweatdropped.

"Umm Haku, what are you in a rush for?" He asked. Haku stopped her running running and looked at Zabuza.

"Oh Zabuza-sama, I have a date with Naruto-kun, I have to find a dress," Haku said as she ran back upstairs. Zabuza sat on the couch and laughed.

"I will never understand relationships," Zabuza said as he decided to train with his sword. While he trained outside, Haku was in her room sorting through her clothes. Because she was always on the run from shinobi, she never had the chance to try on dresses of any kind. Haku sorted through her clothes.

"_No this won't do, this one either, oh how can I get a dress?"_ Haku thought to herself. As Haku thought of how to get a dress, she went over the feeling of going on a date with Naruto.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun will take me?" she wondered. Haku had never been on many dates either. Her mind wandered as she could see herself in Naruto's arms as they walked through the village.

"Oh how I would love for him to hold me, those strong Kami-like muscles wrapped around my body and pull me into a loving embrace, and also his-," Haku stopped herself and blushed. She had caught herself drooling over the blonde.

"Ok ok Haku, get to work, find a dress for your date," Haku said to herself. As she went through her clothes, she heard the door open downstairs.

"We're home everyone," Naruto said to the two. Zabuza popped his head in from a side door.

"Yo Gaki, welcome home," He said as he got back to training. Naruto smiled as he saw Zabuza swing his sword around in practice.

"Good to see you training Zabuza, keep your skills sharp okay?" Naruto told him. Zabuza nodded.

"I will Naruto-sama, to destroy a village doesn't happen in a few years doesn't happen everyday," Zabuza said with an evil smile. Naruto and Shizune smirked as they nodded. Haku came down stairs to greet Naruto and Shizune.

"Welcome home Shizune-chan and Naruto-kun," Haku said to them. Naruto smiled as he looked at the ice mistress.

"Hello Haku, are you excited about our date?" Naruto asked her. Haku blushed and brought her head down.

"Y-Yes I am Naruto-kun, I can't wait for it," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile. Haku then looked at Shizune. Faster than either, Naruto or Shizune could see, Haku grabbed Shizune and ran upstairs with her. Naruto stood there in the living room.

"What just happened?" He wondered. Zabuza laughed as he continued to train. Haku grabbed Shizune and took her to her room. As she put a startled Shizune in the room, Haku closed and locked the door.

"What is the matter Haku-chan?" Shizune asked. Haku looked at her and blushed, but looked down in disappointment.

"Shizune-chan, what am I going to do, I don't have a dress for my date with Naruto-kun," Haku told her. Shizune nodded. That was certainly a problem. Shizune looked at all of Haku's clothes that were laid out over the bed. None of them seemed to be good for dates. Shizune's face lit up in realization. She turned to Haku and smiled.

"Say Haku-chan, would you like to have one of mine?" Shizune asked. Haku's face looked up in shock.

"B-But Shizune-san, I couldn't do that," Haku said to her. Shizune waved her hand.

"No worries, consider it a gift, come on I will take you to my room," Shizune said as she lead Haku to her room. As they entered the room, Haku took in a moment to scan the air. It had a king sized bed, along with other features that were in a typical room. It had two tables for the male side and the female side of the bed. As well as a few pictures of past Namikaze family. As Shizune opened her closet she took out some dresses.

"Pick the one you like and you can have it," Shizune said to her. Haku nodded as she went over the dresses. As she scanned the dresses, Haku was looking over the amazing features that the dresses had. Some were simple, and others were quite bold. Haku looked at one and picked it up.

"U-Umm I would like this one Shizune-san," Haku said holding up the dress. Shizune looked up and smiled.

"_Oh all dress that one,"_ Shizune thought with a smile. Shizune got up.

"That would look great on you, I didn't know you were so bold Haku-chan," Shizune teased. Haku blushed a dark red.

"W-Well I like the color a-and I think it w-would go well," Haku said to Shizune. Shizune smiled and nodded.

"Alright Haku-chan, that one is yours, have fun," Shizune said to her. Haku smiled and nodded.

"T-Thank you Shizune-san," Haku said as she walked out the door. Shizune smiled as she sat on the bed.

"I guess our future is going to change Naruto-kun, oh well it will be interesting to tease any other women that come," Shizune said with a devious smile. She started to put up her dresses and after that laid on her bed.

_With Haku_

Haku had gotten back to her room as she marveled at the dress. Haku blushed at the thought of Naruto's reaction.

"Thank you Shizune-san, I know this will go well," Haku said as she tried to get herself ready.

_With Naruto and Zabuza_

As Naruto laid in the park, he saw Zabuza still training as he decided to get serious.

"Hey Zabuza," Naruto called him. Zabuza stopped his training to look at his new master.

"Yes Gaki?" He asked. Naruto got up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, I am now going to teach you the true silent killing technique," Naruto told him. Zabuza's face lit up at the thought. Naruto pointed to as tree as the two went and sat down.

"Now Zabuza, your silent killing technique is very good. I am very pleased with it to say the least. Not even the sharingan can fully analyze the move," Naruto complimented. Zabuza nodded his head.

"But the key to the true silent killing is more speed and more reaction time," Naruto told him. Zabuza looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he explained.

"My silent killing is not capable of being analyzed, I move much too fast for even a fully matured sharingan to follow, I even doubt that Itachi could follow me," Naruto told him. Zabuza listened carefully.

"The only think here that must be improved is your speed and strength, you use that heavy sword and so it tends to reduce your speed and the strength taken to swing that sword requires lots of strength," Naruto explained. Zabuza could only nod. It was all true. He did have amazing speed, but it was reduced because of his sword. Naruto continued.

"What I want you to do is this," Naruto said as he did his handsigns. Naruto finished and placed a seal on Zabuza. Zabuza looked as the seal disappeared. As it disappeared, his body fell to the ground.

"Damn what is this pressure, I can't get up," Zabuza said to himself. Naruto chuckled.

"Those are gravity seals, much better than any training weights, whatever you regular training regime is, I want you to do that with those weights on. When I feel you have adjusted to the weights, you will be surprised at the speed and strength you have. After that I will give you more power from myself when that is done." Naruto told him. Zabuza tried to nod, but couldn't. After laying down for 5 minutes, Zabuza struggled to get up. After a minute Zabuza was on his feet.

"Alright, I can stand now," Zabuza said as he tried to lift up his sword. He could barely get the sword of the ground.

"Damn its too heavy, oh well might as well train without it," Zabuza said as he tried to run around the compound. Naruto nodded as he went back inside. Naruto went to his room to get ready for his date. He could see that the sun was going down and he had to hurry.

"Okay time for your date Haku-chan," Naruto said as he went to get ready.

**8:00 p.m in the Namikaze Compound**

The sun went completely down as night claimed the village. Naruto was standing downstairs waiting for Haku to arrive for their date. Naruto was sporting a leather suit that was over top a white shirt that had a black tie on it. He also had on leather pants that seemed to hug his body. To complete the set where black shoes and some cuff link for his shirt. To Shizune, Naruto looked so damn hot that she drooled over his body. Naruto smiled at the reaction. Naruto turned to see Zabuza on the couch. He was resting after tiring himself out from his training. Naruto lowered the gravity seals so that Zabuza could at least get around in the night time. As everyone waited, Haku made herself known.

"Sorry I am late Naruto-kun," Haku said to him. Naruto looked up and what he saw made him stare with an open mouth. He saw Haku and she was so dame beautiful. Haku was wearing a long red dress that reached down to her ankles. One side of the dress had a cut through it near the bottom as it showed one of her legs more than the other. Her dress gleamed in the light as she came down. She also had on red high heels for her night with Naruto. Haku also had on some red gloves that covered her hands. Naruto also noticed that Haku seemed to have added just a bit of glitter to her dress as it sparkled on her way down. All in all, Naruto could nearly faint from the beauty of Haku.

H-H-Haku-chan, t-that dress looks so beautiful on you," Naruto told her. Haku blushed as she hid her face. Naruto walked up to her and stroked her black hair as it seemed to compliment the dress.

"I-I am glad that you like it Naruto-kun," Haku said to him. Haku looked at Naruto and blushed as she saw his tight muscles hug the suit he was wearing.

"_Oh Kami, that body is too hot," _Haku thought to herself. Naruto brought out his shoulder, as Haku snapped out of her gaze. Haku smiled as she took his arm and put her hands on top of his. Naruto smiled as he escorted Haku out for their night.

"Don't wait up you guys," Naruto told them.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, Haku-chan," Shizune said to them. Both nodded as they walked off. Shizune closed the door and went off to do her own thing. Zabuza did the same as he walked off into the garden.

_With Naruto and Haku_

As Naruto and Haku walked through the streets of Konoha, they could feel the intense glares they were getting from people. Some were hateful, others were jealous, and others were happy at the couple as they walked through the streets. Haku blushed as she held Naruto's arm.

"E-Everyone is staring at us," Haku said to him. Naruto smiled as he leaned close to Haku.

"Don't worry about them, just keep your eyes on us and our date," Naruto told her. Haku's blushed reddened as she nodded. Both walked through the streets of Konoha as they came up to a restaurant. Naruto walked up to the man and smiled.

"Table for two please," Naruto said to him. The man looked up and smiled.

"Yes sir, right this way," the man said to him. Naruto nodded as he guided Haku across the room as they sat at their table.

"Here are your menus, I will leave while you make your choice," The man said as he left. Naruto and Haku looked through the menu together and decided. Both waited for their orders and decided to let the date begin.

"So Haku-chan, tell me about yourself before meeting me and Shizune," Naruto said to her. Haku looked at Naruto and blushed. She told him about her life before Zabuza. How she was orphaned since her childhood for having her kekkai genkai. She also told him about her mother and father and how much she remembered their love for her. She also told him about her life with Zabuza and the killing that she did.

"So you have had a rough childhood," Naruto said to her. Haku nodded.

"But it wasn't so bad, it's because of that I met you and Shizune-san," Haku said to him. Naruto blushed as he smiled at her. Haku decided to now more about her potential boyfriend.

"So what about you Naruto-kun, what was your life like?" She asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes. That was always a touchy subject for him, he never did trust too many people with the details of his life, but he convinced himself that Haku wasn't going to berate him. Before Naruto responded to her question, the waiter came back with his pad.

"May I take your order?" he asked. Naruto nodded and put down the menu.

"I will have the beef flavored yakisoba with white rice and a beverage," Naruto said to him. The man smiled and turned to Haku.

"I will have a ranch salad with ranch sauce and a beverage," Haku said to him the man nodded and walked away. Haku smiled as she turned back to Naruto.

"You were saying Naruto-kun," She said to him. Naruto smiled as he continued. Naruto told her all about his life up to this point. Some of the stuff he omitted, but he nonetheless told her everything. His time in the academy, the friends he made, his life as the jailor of the Kyuubi, and meeting her. Haku had a few tears in her eyes. She didn't know Naruto had such a hard life. All his life was filled with hate, but he still had a big heart enough to love. Though to Naruto, no matter the big heart he had, he would undoubtedly burn Konoha to the ground for what they did to him in the future.

"So you are a jinchuuriki?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes I am, I hold(or rather held) the Kyuubi no Yoko, it wasn't as hard a life, it has led me up to this point," Naruto told her. Haku nodded in understanding. She even got Naruto to tell her about his life in the future. He told her everything, his life, his child, how Sasuke killed his daughter, and how he swore revenge oh him and Konoha. Haku nodded in anger. Now she felt disgusted being in such a village.

"I will always help you with this Naruto-kun," Haku said with her hand on Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled as he wiped away a few tears.

"Thank you Haku-chan, but enough about that, let's enjoy this night," Naruto told her. Haku nodded. As they talked the waiter brought the couple their food.

"Here you go sir," He said as he placed the food down. Naruto and Haku thanked the man and were about to eat, Naruto stopped her for a second. His eyes changed to slits as he called the man.

"Sir, please call the manager for me," Naruto told him. The man sweated, but did so. After a while the manager who was a good friend of Naruto's walked up.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, I see you are on a date with such a cute girl," The man said to him. Naruto blushed, but nodded

"Thank Kazuya," Naruto told him. Kazuya had fed Naruto food when he was younger or when the villagers were unfair to Naruto. He always thought of Naruto as his otouto(little brother).

"So otouto, what is the problem?" he asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I have a complaint about the food, it seems our waiter deliberately spit in our food and I would like a new meal," Naruto said to him. Kazuya's eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at the waiter. Kazuya walked up to the trembling man in the corner.

"Is what you did to my otouto true?" he asked with a menacing look in his eyes. The man got up and confronted his boss.

"That kid is a demon, he doesn't deserve to eat-," He stopped with a fist to his gut. The man fell to the floor as he gripped his stomach in pain. Kazuya grabbed the man's collar and looked him right in the eyes.

"Look here you foolish asshole, that over there is my otouto, I won't let ANYONE treat him badly in my presence, now you are going to apologize for this incident and after that you are going to pack your things, because you are FIRED," Kazuya said to him as he dragged the man to Naruto and Haku.

"Otouto, I believe this man has something to say to you," Kazuya said to Naruto.

"I am sorry sir," The man said to Naruto. Naruto nodded. Kazuya set the man away.

"I want you out of here in 10 minutes, and if you aren't I will kick you out," he said to the man. The man ran away to get his stuff. Kazuya smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Sorry about him otouto, let me make it up to you, your meals are on the house, now please enjoy your date," Kazuya said to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you very much Nii-san(Big Brother)," Naruto said to him. Kazuya bowed to Haku.

"Ma'am I am terribly sorry for my employees audacious behaviour," He said to Haku. Haku smiled.

"It is quite alright, but I will torture that guy later," Haku said with a look of disgust. Naruto smiled.

"Well then otouto enjoy your date you dog," Kazuya said to Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Nii-san," Naruto said to him. As he left, Haku whispered to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, when we destroy Konoha, is he one of the people you want to save?" Haku asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Haku-chan, he has saved me so many times, I will save him along with other people," Naruto told her. Haku smiled.

"I had hoped you would," She told him. Naruto nodded.

"Now shall we continue," He asked. Haku smiled as she nodded. Both ate their food and had a great time. Naruto also took Haku dancing. She had never danced before, but Naruto managed to show her the joy of it in a few hours. Haku enjoyed her time slow dancing with Naruto. After their date, both went home in a good mood, only to have that mood interrupted by a bitch who was walking the streets.

"Ahh its the dobe," said the loud figure. Naruto turned his head in disgust. He and Haku turned their heads to see Sakura run up to them. Naruto face-palmed himself.

"_Goodbye glorious night,"_ Naruto said to himself. Sakura ran up them.

"So dead-last, who is this bitch that you have now?" Sakura asked. Naruto narrowed his yes.

"This WOMAN is Haku, now leave me and her are on a date," Naruto told her. Sakura smirked.

"I wonder what that bitch Shizune would say of you were cheating on her," Sakura said as she smiled at him. Naruto put Haku around his arm. Before he could respond, someone else did.

"I would say that I was happy for him and that I am glad for him," Shizune said out of the blue with some groceries. Everyone turned to see Shizune in the road.

"Besides unlike Sasgay, My Naruto-kun likes women and girls, not guys," Shizune said to her. Sakura seethed at her.

"Hmph to bad you aren't good enough for Sasuke," she said to her. Shizune laughed.

"Oh I am more than good enough since I was selected as a candidate for his wife, though it left a terrible taste in my mouth," Shizune said to a startled Sakura.

"Your a just a big liar you bitch," Sakura pointed at her. Shizune grew a vein in her head and stepped forward.

"Listen you pink howler monkey of a bitch, you just got out of the hospital one week ago, now leave Naruto-koi and Haku-chan alone, or I can send you back for an even longer period of time," Shizune threatened. Sakura backed up and walked away.

"Like I need to speak anymore to this bitch," Sakura said to herself as she walked away. Shizune walked to Naruto and Haku.

"Well sorry about that Haku-chan, I will make myself scarce later," Shizune said as she shunshined in an array of medical needles. Naruto and Haku smiled as they walked home.

_Namikaze Compound_

Naruto and Haku were up at the door of the compound when Naruto stopped Haku.

"Listen Haku-chan, I am sorry that Sakura ruined the last part of our date," Naruto said to her. Haku smiled then shook her head.

"It is quite alright Naruto-kun, I loved how you defended my honor as a woman," Haku said to him causing Naruto to blush.

"Well I had to, I mean I do love Haku-chan after all," Naruto said to her. Haku blushed as she looked at the ground.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun," Haku said to him. Naruto blushed as he grabbed the door handle. Before they went inside, Haku spun Naruto's head around. Naruto was shocked as his lips landed on hers. Haku kissed Naruto with a hot passion. It took Naruto only a second to register the kiss, as he returned it with his own. Naruto dominated Haku's lips as he felt her warm body on his. Both separated and blushed.

"That was a great kiss Haku-chan," Naruto said to her. Haku blushed.

"I really enjoyed it Naruto-kun," Haku said to him. Naruto opened the door for Haku as she stepped inside.

"I look forward to more dates with you Naru-kun," Haku said to him as she ran off upstairs with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled as he stood at the door.

"Naru-kun huh?, sounds good, thank you Haku-chan," Naruto said as he entered the house. Both were soon going to bed after the fun they had on that night.


	9. Chapter 9

6 months later

Naruto, Haku, and Shizune walked out of the compound as they got ready to meet with Anko and Kiba for an announcement. As they walked through the town, they ignored the hateful glares that they got from people.

"I wonder what the announcement is," Haku said to them. Shizune wondered also. She hadn't been to this part of Naruto's life, but he was more than happy to tell them.

"The Chunin Exams are about to start soon," Naruto told them. Both nodded their heads in realization.

"Oh that's right, I remember that I had to take one also," Shizune said to them. Haku nodded. She knew about the exams, she had gone through them before, but was a spy for Zabuza so she didn't care about her rank.

"Well ladies let's hurry up, Anko-sensei hates lateness," Naruto said to them. Both women nodded.

"Yes Naruto-koi," They said as they ran off to the forest.

45 minutes later

Everyone came up to see Kiba laying at the gate. Kiba looked up to see his three teammates coming up to the gate.

"Well it seems that everyone is here," He said to them. Everyone nodded as they sat down and waited for Anko. As everyone waited, Haku put her head on Naruto's lap as Shizune put her head on his shoulder. Both girls fell asleep with peaceful dreams about their blond. Naruto chuckled as he looked at his precious women on his body. Kiba had a side glance at Naruto and smiled. Kiba muttered the words 'lucky dog' under his breath. As the two guys waited for Anko, they both decided to take a nap also.

25 minutes later

Anko showed up at the forest entrance with a bag full of dango. She had her trademark toothpick in her mouth as she looked around for her students. She saw three four figures at the entrance. Soon Anko saw that it was her students, Anko got a gleam in her eyes.

"They are so peaceful when they are asleep," She said to herself. She looked to see Kiba and Akamaru sleeping while they laid on the gate. She turned to see an amazing sight. She saw her blond gaki with two girls sleeping on his body. Anko had a slight bit of jealousy. She suddenly smirked as she realized a good idea. Anko smiled as she laid on another side of Naruto and fell asleep on the adjacent side of Shizune. Anko soon fell asleep as she felt the muscular muscles on her head.

"I have to admit it Naruto, you know how to make a woman jealous," Anko said as she fell asleep. Everyone was soon having good dreams as the day went by.

2 hours later

Kiba and Akamaru woke up and stretched. He looked around to see that Anko wasn't here yet. Kiba sighed as he got a glance at Naruto. Kiba stuttered at what her saw. He saw Anko sleeping on Naruto's shoulder. Kiba quickly got up and walked over to the group.

"Everyone, please...WAKE UP!," Kiba yelled. Everyone startled awake as they turned to see Anko on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed.

"Am I that good of a pillow?" He asked them. Haku and Shizune nodded.

"I don't blame her, you really are comfortable to sleep on," Shizune said to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said to them. Naruto formed an idea. He leaned to Anko and kissed her cheek.

"Anko-sensei wake up my snake mistress," Naruto cooed to her. Anko squirmed awake. She rubbed her eyes and saw her face dangerously close to Naruto's. Anko looked around at the smiling genin who had seen her on Naruto's shoulder. Anko blushed as she back away.

"I-It's not what you t-think I-I was just-," Anko paused as Haku continued.

"You were just sleeping soundly on Naru-kun's shoulder," Haku said with a smile. Anko blushed as she stumbled to her feet. She got up and coughed into her hand.

"It wasn't like that I just-," Anko stopped as she looked down.

"-just thought that I could receive love like that also," Anko said with a frown. Everyone stopped smiling as they looked at their sensei. No one had seen this side of her before. Naruto in the past hadn't spent much time with Anko, so he didn't know how she felt. Naruto smiled as he got up. He looked to his right at Shizune. Shizune looked at him and sighed. She formed a smile and nodded. Naruto nodded and turned to Haku. Haku looked at Naruto. She had been out with Naruto for a few months,so she knew how he felt about things like this. She had come to love that side of him. The side with so much love for others. Haku hadn't done anything past intense kissing with Naruto, as she was afraid to take the next step with him. In truth, she didn't mind sharing either, since Shizune had shared Naruto with her. Haku smiled as she nodded. Naruto nodded as he stepped forward. He put his hands on the sad Anko's face as she looked up at him. Naruto smiled as he wiped a few tears off her eyes. He then, much to her surprise, kissed her cheek as she blushed a beet red. Naruto stopped as he looked at her.

"Anko-sensei, would you give me the honor of taking you on a date sometime?" Naruto asked her. Anko looked up in a hopeful smile. She wouldn't mind, but she turned to Naruto.

"You know I am half your age right?" she asked. Naruto smiled he turned to Shizune. She nodded as he looked back at her. Naruto decided it was time to tell her and Kiba his plan. He looked at Anko.

"Not necessarily Anko," Naruto said to her. Anko looked at him in confusion as he stepped back. Naruto did a handsign.

"**KAI,"** He said as smoke enveloped him. Anko and Kiba stared as they saw a thirteen year old boy replaced with a 20 year old man. Anko stepped back as she took in his form. His whiskers were more visible, his body was more toned, his ears were on top of his head and he had a tail that swayed slightly. Kiba looked at his teammate in awe.

"Awesome Naruto, how did you become like that?" Kiba asked interested. Naruto smiled. He saw Anko still in shock as he snapped her out of it.

"So Anko-sensei, how do you like the real me?" Naruto asked her. Anko looked over his body. Everything about him was godlike. Anko went back to staring as she looked at him.

"_He is perfect, the body, the face, the cute tail, the muscles, oh the muscles they all make him so hot,"_ Anko thought to herself. Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts again.

"Anko-sensei, Kiba there is something I must tell you," Naruto told them. Everyone sat down as they listened. Shizune decided that since this would be revealed anyway, she released her henge also. Her features were the same as Naruto's, except she had a more voluptuous body, she had a crimson tail also. Her face had it's own whiskers also. Other than that, she seemed basically the same. Naruto sighed as he went over his thoughts. Anko and Kiba waited for Naruto to gather his thoughts. Naruto took a deep breath and started.

"It all started on one very hateful night-," Naruto said to them. Both listened as Naruto's story shocked them to the core. Naruto told them how Sasuke would be the Rokudaime Hokage. How he would drive Konoha to war against the other four nations. Naruto also told him, how Sasuke would kill all the ninja who side with Naruto. Naruto told Anko how she died at the hands on a mind-controlled Kurenai and how Kiba would die from being taken captive by one of the nations, as Sasuke abandoned him and left him to die. Naruto want along to say how he and Shizune were captured at tortured. He told them how Sasuke killed their daughter in front of their eyes, and how the village would revel in the deaths of Naruto's friends and his daughter. Naruto explained his plan of destroying Konoha to them as he went over how he would want their help in its destruction. Naruto finished as he gauged their reactions. Anko was in tears and Kiba was close to the verge of losing it. Naruto grabbed Shizune and Haku and held them close.

"I won't forgive them, I will make this place pay for its crimes," Naruto said to them. Kiba slammed his hands on the ground.

"What, I am killed because I was abandoned by my village, and they didn't even care," Kiba said to Naruto. Naruto nodded. Kiba looked down in disgust. Anko wasn't having the best time either.

"I get killed by Nai-chan," Anko thought as tears ran down her face. Naruto nodded.

"I am sorry to say that to you, but it is the truth," Naruto told them. Kiba looked at the ground. He seemed to convince himself of something and smiled. He looked up at Naruto.

"No way am I dying because I fought for an arrogant asshole, let me join you Naruto, if this is how the village will be in the future then it deserves to be destroyed," Kiba said to him. Naruto smiled. He grabbed Kiba's hand and shook it

"Your always welcome Kiba, I would be honored to have you," Naruto said with a smile. Kiba nodded.

"It's all good Naruto, I am not dying for Sasuke of all people," Kiba said to him Naruto nodded and smiled. Naruto turned to Anko who was on the ground. Naruto looked at her.

"Anko if it's any consolation, Kurenai didn't kill you because she wanted to, she was being controlled by Sasuke," Naruto told her. Anko's formed a slight smile. She was happy that Kurenai would kill her intentionally. Anko sighed as she got up.

"Snake Bitch," She said to them. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?," Kiba asked. Anko looked at him.

"Ever since I was eight, I was called snake-girl, snake whore, snake bitch by all people, no one ever respected me for me, they only saw the insane student of Orochimaru, they didn't care about me or anything, I am not dying for ungrateful assholes like that. Naruto I would like to join also, as you follower and maybe as something else," Anko said with a blush. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"I will love Anko-chan for herself, I will accept you when no one will, I am honored to have you by my side Anko-sensei," Naruto told her. Anko cried a little as she pounced on Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun," she said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Well then Anko-chan when would you like to go on our date?" Naruto asked her. Anko sat up and thought.

"After the Chunin Exams," She told him. Naruto nodded. Kiba looked confused.

"Chunin Exams?" he asked. Anko looked at him and straightened up.

"That's right Kiba, I nominated you all for the Chunin Exams, so go kick some shinobi ass, even if it is a Konoha shinobi," Anko said to them. Everyone nodded. Naruto held up a had though.

"Anko, Kiba, I have to tell you guys that there are people I wish to save in this village," Naruto told them. Anko and Kiba nodded. They wanted to save the few good people who were in Konoha. Naruto nodded as he faced them.

"Well Anko, since you are now in our group, would you like to come live with me, Shizune, Haku, and Zabuza?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at him.

"In an apartment?" She asked. Naruto laughed.

"No no in my compound, I know who my parents are and I found their house in the woods, It is very large enough to fit one massive family," Naruto told her. Anko smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I will take you up on that offer," Anko said to him. Kiba wanted to stay with his parents. He said he would try to convince his family to back up Naruto in his cause. Naruto nodded, but told Kiba to be discreet. He didn't want people getting wind of this, especially Danzo. Anko announced to the group that their exams would be tomorrow. Everyone nodded as they went home. Anko went home and started to pack and seal her things to go and live with Naruto. Anko had the happiest smile on her face as she waited to go to his compound.

45 minutes later

Anko brought her stuff to the compound as she marveled at the sheer size of it.

"Wow Naruto-kun, wasn't kidding this place is great, definitely big enough for a very large family," Anko said as she caught herself.

"_A family,"_ She thought. Anko smiled at the thought of her little blondes running around the garden area. Naruto opened the compound to see Anko at the entrance.

"Welcome Anko-chan," Naruto told her. Anko stepped inside the house.

"This is a nice place Naruto-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Anko-chan, the rooms are upstairs, pick anyone you want," Naruto told her. Anko nodded as she went upstairs to unpack. Everyone decided to take it easy for the exams tomorrow. Naruto sat in his room, thinking of who to recruit next.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was thinking over the exams that would take place tomorrow. He knew that he would get very far in the exams because of his Uchiha status. Sasuke still kept thinking of how he couldn't get the dobe's girl for himself. It frustrated him to no end, that such power was in the hands of a dead last and not himself. Sasuke managed to activated his sharingan from the rage he felt after the meeting. He was overjoyed to have his full power. Sasuke began to step up his training in order to control his new doujutsu. Sasuke still had his obsessive fangirls all over him, but he felt they weren't worth his time.

"Well dobe, if you think you can beat me now, then you are in for a rude awakening," Sasuke said to himself. He walked off to do more training.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was sitting on a bench reading his Icha-Icha book, but in actuality he was thinking.

"_I have no doubt that Sasuke can beat Naruto now, that he has the sharingan, but I wonder how strong Naruto is,"_ Kakashi wondered. Suddenly his reading was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Still reading smut Kakashi?" She asked. Kakashi looked up to see the genjutsu mistress in front of him.

"It's not smut, it's art," he said to her. Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever Kakashi, but just out of curiosity who do you think is stronger Naruto or Sasuke?" Kurenai asked out of the blue.

"why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai looked at him.

"I hear people what to see a rematch of Naruto vs Sasuke from their time in the academy," Kurenai said to him. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"_How can people still remember that?"_ He wondered. Kakashi decided to answer.

"In all honesty, I think Sasuke could beat Naruto any day," Kakashi said to her. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Alright then I will root for Naruto," Kurenai said to him. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Why?" he asked. Kurenai smiled.

"I don't know, something about him makes me want to cheer for him, maybe I like cheering for the underdog," Kurenai said to Kakashi. He nodded his head as Kurenai got up to leave.

"Well Later Kakashi," Kurenai said to him. Kakashi waved goodbye.

"Well this will be interesting," He said as he continued onto his book. Everyone was ready for the exams tomorrow.

Next Morning

Naruto, Shizune, and Haku got up and were ready to have some fun today.

"Well well today is the start of the Chunin Exams," Naruto said to himself. He got up and got dressed. Shizune and Haku also got dressed as everyone went downstairs.

"Will you watch us Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked. Zabuza nodded.

"I crave the entertainment, mop the floor with them Gaki," Zabuza said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, he will, I have faith in our leader," Anko said making her presence known.

"Well Gaki, let's go, now is the time to have fun," She said to them. Everyone nodded as they left for the exams.

Exam Hall

Naruto, Shizune, and Haku met up with Kiba as the everyone walked inside. As they walked inside they came up to the door that said 301. Naruto looked to see a group of genin all surrounding the door. Soon they saw people get pushed away from the door.

"Please we need to pass," They said.

"Yeah right, back away now, you will die if you continue," Said a kid. Naruto smiled as he motioned his group forward on up the stairs. The two Jonin in disguise smirked.

"Looks like someone has some sense," One of them said to the other.

"No kidding," the other said. Both looked to see the famed Uchiha in the crowd.

"Drop the genjutsu, this is the second floor, we still need to go a floor up," Sasuke said proudly. Everyone nodded in understanding. They all finally realized it. One of the Jonin laughed.

"Then maybe you should follow that group of four, as they seem to have more brains that the majority of you all," on of them said as h pointed to Naruto's group. Sasuke seethed at the thought that Naruto had figured out the genjutsu trick before him. Naruto shook his head.

"Great job Sasuke, that was to eliminate groups who could figure it out, you just made this exam harder for yourself, next time keep you mouth shut," Naruto said as Shizune, Haku, and Kiba nodded and walked off. Sasuke snarled as he walked upstairs.

"Damn dobe," He said to himself. A guy with a gourd on his back was intrigued by the blond.

"_Finally a person, who can prove my existence, unlike this piece of shit Uchiha,"_ Gaara said to himself.

**With Naruto and his group**

Everyone walked up to the door to see Anko waiting for them.

"Well Gaki, good luck, kiss some ass, especially Konoha's ass," Anko said with a smile. Everyone nodded. Naruto opened the door and everyone stepped inside. Everyone was immediately shot waves of KI as they came into the room. Kiba could wince at it, but Naruto told Kiba to calm down. Kiba did as Naruto shot up his KI as it washed over the participants who could sweat from the power they felt. Soon the other rookie 9 came to see them.

"Yo Naruto how you been?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Shika, been good, it seems you were nominated also," Naruto said to him. Shikamaru nodded.

"well things will get troublesome from now one," He said to him. Naruto nodded. Soon the room bursted with cheers as Sasuke came into the room. Naruto sighed.

"And there is the very definition of troublesome," Naruto said to him. Shikamaru nodded.

"No kidding," he said which earned him a slap on the head from Ino.

"Don't badmouth Sasuke-kun," she ordered. Shizune sighed.

"he is a loser anyway so I don't think it matters," She said to her. Hinata and Shino went to meet Naruto and his group.

"Umm H-Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Hello Hinata-chan," Naruto said to her. Soon a guy with glasses came up to them.

"well it seems we have some new people here," he said to them. Naruto's smile faded, here was one of the people who helped the teme kill his daughter. Naruto calmed down, but it was nearly impossible as he wanted to murder the guy.

"I have info cards on everyone here is there anyone you want to know about?" he asked. Sasuke got interested.

"I do, I want to see, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said surprising everyone that he wanted information on the dead last.

"Aww you know their names, that's no fun, he said as he picked out a card. Sabaku no Gaara, had 0 D-ranks, 4 C-Ranks, 2 B-ranks, 5 A-ranks, and 1 S-rank. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. It is said that in every mission he has gotten away from without a scratch," Kabuto said to them. Everyone looked worried.

"Sounds strong," Shino said.

"I guess so" Kabuto said to him. He pulled out another card.

"Rock Lee, teammates: Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Kurami, 25 D-rank missions, 2 C-ranks, he is a taijutsu expert. He has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills, but he is considered the second best person at taijutsu," Kabuto explained. He pulled out the last card.

"Lastly Naruto Uzu-,"

Naruto grabbed the card. He looked at all the information. He smiled as he tore the card to bits. He then threw it in the trash.

"You people don't need to know about what I do," Naruto told them. Everyone complained, but he made them all shut up. Soon after, the proctor came through the door.

"Everyone sit down and shut you asses up, I am Ibiki your proctor and welcome to the gates of hell," he said to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Exam Hall

Naruto and the others engaged in casual conversation until they were greeted by a gruff looking man with a bandana over his head.

"Alright sit down and shut the hell up, I am Ibiki your proctor and welcome to the gates of hell," He said to the group of people. Everyone seemed intimidated by the man, except Naruto and his group. Naruto had told them about the way the chunin exams went without leaving a detail. As everyone took their seats, Ibiki began his torture.

"Alright, here is how things go, you have all be privileged to join the chunin exams, know that things will get hectic for you. This test is a written test. I will make a few rules clear. One, there is NO cheating whatsoever, if you are caught cheating five times you and your teammates will be sent out of the room," Ibiki explained.

"How the hell is that fair?" One person said to Ibiki.

"Shut the hell up, nothing in life is fair, you are just unlucky to have me for a proctor, in the last ten minutes of the exam you will be given a tenth question, I suggest you try to stay alive till then, the test starts when I say start," Ibiki said to them. Naruto and his group put their heads on the desk and fell asleep as were Naruto's instructions. Everyone waited for ten minutes for Ibiki to say start, but he didn't.

"Are you going to say start anytime soon?" Kankuro asked. Ibiki smiled at him.

"I did, that last sentence was the signal to start," Ibiki said to them. Everyone gasped as they started to answer. Ibiki and his group started to pick out weaklings unlucky enough to get caught.

"Number 47 fails, Numbers 12 and 26 fail," Ibiki said to them. The group got up and left. Five more groups of people got disqualified as they walked out. Soon it came down to the final ten minutes as Naruto and his group started to wake up. Ibiki narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"You have a nice nap Gaki?" Ibiki asked. Naruto smiled.

"It was rather pleasant," Naruto told him Ibiki smirked. Ibiki turned serious as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Alright here is your tenth question, but before I ask it, I want to know if you want to take this question," Ibiki said to them. Ino stood up.

"What happens if we don't take the question?" She asked. Ibiki looked at her.

"Well of course you fail, and your previous points won't help you either," Ibiki said to them. Ino grew a vein on her head.

"Then we aren't stupid enough to not answer it," She said to him. Ibiki smiled.

"However should you answer this wrong, you will be genin for the rest of your lives, Can you take that risk?" he asked. Everyone wavered a little, except Naruto and his group. More than half the students quit as they walked out. Naruto sighed. He stood up and looked at everyone in disgust.

"Oh Kami, you are all PATHETIC, you all have no balls, how can you be a chunin if you aren't willing to take risks, man the fact that some of you gave up without attempting it is appalling, you are a disgrace to your village, if you think I am wrong then put your fuckin' hands down and wait for the damn question," Naruto said as he sat back down. Everyone stared at the blonde in awe. No one had spoken with such confidence before in their lives. Everyone smiled as they put their hands down. Even his group had their own thoughts about his speech.

"_Oh Naruto-kun, the way you talk down to these insects makes me so hot,"_ Shizune said in her thought.

"_Naru-kun sure knows how to take control of a situation,"_ Haku said to herself.

"_Just what I would expect of you, Naruto my leader,"_ Kiba said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked, Ino nodded in agreement with Naruto for once. Hinata blushed at his intensity, Shino came to respect him. Shikamaru smiled and nodded. Everyone gave approving grins as they all got the balls to answer Ibiki's question.

"_It seems that gaki has convinced everyone to stay, I guess my torture is over,"_ Ibiki said as he clapped his hands.

"Good Job, everyone passes," Ibiki told them. Everyone looked confused.

"What about the tenth question?" Temari asked. Ibiki smiled.

"There is no tenth question, this was all to see how you could gather information. As a shinobi, you won't always have the luxury of selecting your missions, there will be missions where your life is on the line, you must be willing to take risks, those who would rather opt out of a mission to fight another day will not be called shinobi, not as long as I am here, but you all passed good job," He said to them. Everyone was happy to have passed, except Naruto's group.

"Oh please, you people can't even handle that much?" Naruto said to himself. Soon a banner came out of the window and kunai stuck it to the roof with a purple haired woman coming out of the banner. Naruto and his team put their heads down in embarrassment at their sensei.

"Alright Gaki, I am Anko Mitarashi, I am your proctor for the second exam, follow me," She said with her hand in the air. Everyone sweatdropped as Ibiki came from behind the banner.

"You still get here to early," He said to her. Anko sighed as she looked at the students. She smiled as she saw her students there.

"Aww Ibiki fifty-four people passed?, you are losing your touch," Anko said to him. Ibiki sighed.

"Or we have a strong batch here," he said to her. Anko smiled.

"Oh well, when I am done, less than half of this group will be dead," she said to them. Everyone gulped as they saw her head to the window.

"Alright Gaki, follow me to training ground #44, all those late will be failed," Anko said as she ran out the window. Naruto smiled as he got up. His team followed his lead and headed for the window. He turned back to the group of still startled young shinobi.

"Well what are you people waiting for? Get your ass in gear," Naruto told them as he and his team jumped out the window. Everyone ran after them as Ibiki picked up the papers. He looked to see something scribbled on on paper.

"Hey Ibiki, there is a spy in our group, that spy is an examinee named Kabuto, he is a spy for Orochimaru, oh and speaking of the snake, he is here also, he plans to wage war on Konoha, just thought I should tell you, later," said the note. Ibiki smiled.

"Thank you for the info Gaki," Ibiki said as he shunshined to the Hokage's Office.

Hokage Mansion

Ibiki came into the office to see the Hokage working on his paperwork.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but we have an enemy in our midst," Ibiki said to Hiruzen as he handed him the note. Sarutobi scanned the note as he narrowed his eyes.

"Should we cancel the chunin exams?" Ibiki asked.

"No, if we do the other countries will want to know why, and if we explain to them that we had a traitor they would see that they could get through also, keep the exams going, but put a tight leash on security," he said to Ibiki. Ibiki bowed as he shunshined away.

"I won't let you harm us Orochimaru," Sarutobi swore.

Training Ground #44

Anko arrived at the grounds and sat patiently for the rest of the people to show up. No sooner than her did her students show up with a grin.

"You can't outrun us Anko," Naruto told her. Anko smiled.

"I guess not, I wasn't really trying to lose you though," Anko said to him. Everyone sat down as they waited for the others.

"Well that part was easy," Haku said as she leaned on Naruto. Kiba nodded.

"No kidding, that was the best nap I ever had in a long time," Kiba said as he stretched. Shizune laid on Naruto's lap.

"We have our glorious leader to thank for that," Shizune said as she gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto smiled.

"Just doing what is best, no sense in getting worked up so soon," Naruto told them. Anko laid on Naruto's adjacent shoulder.

"Well, it will be fun to see a village like this one burn," Anko said to them. Everyone laughed as they nodded as waited for the group of people.

10 minutes later

Everyone showed up as team 7 got up. Naruto looked at a weird woman who was at the back of the group. Naruto smiled.

"Sorry Orochimaru, but you haven't earned the right to destroy Konoha, that right is for me and my family," Naruto said with an evil smile. Orochimaru shivered in his disguise.

"What is this unsettling feeling?" he wondered. Naruto smiled as he slipped away to Anko. Naruto grabbed Anko, Kiba, Shizune, and Haku as they went behind a tree.

"Anko do you see that woman over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed to her. Anko turned around and saw a strange woman with a hat on her head.

"Yeah I see her, what about it?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"That is Orochimaru in a disguise," Naruto told her. Anko was about to react, but was stopped by Naruto's hand. She turned to Naruto.

"Anko calm down, I know you want him dead, trust me I know, which is why I will give you this reward early," Naruto said as he bit her neck. Anko moaned a little as she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Naruto took his mouth off her neck and kissed her.

"There, your curse mark is gone, that mark I have given you is the same that I will give, Haku-chan, Zabuza, and Kiba after the exams. This mark triples everything on you, your chakra, your stamina, your power and everything else except height. You have also been given that mark as a sign that you are my mate and no one else's. You will also be given a tail like mine and Shizune's," Naruto told her. Anko jumped for joy as she kissed her new boyfriend.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun, can I kill Orochimaru?" Anko asked. Naruto frowned.

"Sorry Anko not yet, trust me when he dies, you are going to personally do it, but that time isn't right now, but you can fight him to see how much you have changed," Naruto said to her. Anko squealed as she smoothed her head into Naruto's chest.

"Thank you so much, my demonic boyfriend," Anko said sweetly. Naruto smiled.

"I aim to please," he told her. Anko smiled as she went back out. Kiba looked out worried.

"Umm Naruto, when I get that mark does that mean that I-," He was stopped by Naruto.

"Haha, no Kiba, you aren't a mate when you get the mark, the mark reacts differently from men and women. Men are considered potential connections to my cause," Naruto assured him. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief as they walked back. Anko appeared in front of the group.

"Alright Gaki, you will have to sign these forms, this states that if you die here, we aren't held accountable for this," Anko said to them. Everyone signed the forms and gave them to Anko. Anko smiled as she held out two scrolls.

"This is a heaven and earth scroll, you are supposed to find other teammates and fight each other for the scrolls," she said to them. One examinee held up his hand.

"What about them?" he asked pointing to Naruto's group.

"It's not fair that they get four people and we get three," he said to her. Anko sighed.

"Naruto's team with the addition of Haku will be given an extra scroll and will have to look for another one for her," Anko said to them. Naruto nodded as did his team. Everyone got their scrolls as they put them up. Naruto turned to his group.

"Haku, Kiba give me the scrolls," Naruto told them. Both gave him the scrolls as Naruto wrote a blood seal over his pouch.

"There now no one can touch these, but us," Naruto told them. Anko opened the gate.

"Well Gaki, good luck, GO!," she yelled as teams rushed into the field. Naruto and his team ran off a they entered the forest. Anko closed the gate. As soon as she did, Anko heard a few screams.

"Damn, who dies that fast?" She wondered. Anko then went back to the task at hand.

"It's a shame that I can't kill him, but the feeling of killing him later with be so much fun, thank you Naruto-kun," Anko said as she waited outside.

Inside the Forest

"Naruto where are we going?" Kiba asked.

"We are going to get Haku-chan's scroll first then our own," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded in understanding. As soon as they touched ground they were encountered by three rain shinobi.

"Fork over the scroll and we let you go," He said to them. Naruto smiled.

"And what scroll do you have?" He asked. The man smiled.

"i have a heaven's scroll," he said to them.

"Oh how unfortunate for you, I need that," Naruto said as he disappeared behind the man. Naruto held a kunai as he smiled.

"You must be very unlucky rain scum," Naruto said as he killed the man. He took the scroll from his pocket and put it into the blood seal.

"Well that takes care of that," Naruto said to his group. Shizune and Haku nodded as they stood over their own kills.

"Aww that was too easy," Shizune said as she licked some blood of her hand. Haku swiped the blood off her own hand.

"Now now Shizu-chan, we will find someone better," Naruto assured her. Shizune nodded as the group ran off.

With Gaara and his group

Gaara just finished destroying a group of ninja as his sand absorbed the blood. Kankuro took their scroll and laughed.

"Well let's go, we have what we came here for," Kankuro said to them. Temari nodded. Gaara walked around aimlessly.

"_Where is he? Where is the one whose blood mother craves, where are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_ Gaara wondered as the group headed to the tower.

Back to Naruto and His group

Everyone roamed the trees for an opponent as they saw Hinata and Shino, along with an unconscious Sasuke on the ground, fending off three sound shinobi. Naruto sighed.

"Great, the teme got bit again, not like it matters," Naruto told them. Everyone laughed as they nodded. As they saw Shino and Hinata hit the ground, they decided to move.

"Sorry, but you aren't killing Sasuke, that pleasure is for me and my group alone," Naruto told them. One man stepped forward. He hand bandages over his body only revealing he right eye to the group.

"Sorry brat, but the Uchiha is dying by me," Said the man.

"Listen Dozu, I can kill you, but that is a pain so leave and I might let you go," Naruto said with a look that promised certain death. Dozu looked surprised.

"_How does this kid know my name?"_ Dozu wondered. A raven haired woman who was with them soon backed up.

"D-Dozu, Zaku l-let's go, he is serious," She said to them. Zaku hit the girl in the gut as she fell down and gripped her stomach.

"Shut up Kin, we are killing that Uchiha, even if his friends interfere," Zaku said to her. Naruto's eyes turned to slits.

"To hurt your own teammate is unforgivable," Naruto said to them. Dozu laughed.

"She is a bitch, it is of no consequence to us," He said to Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Naruto whispered to Shizune.

"You can have Zaku dear," Naruto told her. Shizune smiled.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you are so generous," Shizune said as she walked forward. She had on one of the happiest smiles in her life.

"Naru-kun says that I can kill you, I am going to have fun," Shizune said as she disappeared. Zaku's eyes widened and before he knew it he was on the ground in pain.

"Ahhh what the hell happened?" he asked. Shizune reappeared.

"Oh that was me shattering you nervous system," Shizune said with a smile. Shizune made her chakra blade. Unlike a normal blue chakra blade, this one had a black and red combo. Shizune smiled as she stepped forward.

"This little piggy went to the village market-," She said as she cut off an arm. Zaku screamed in pain as he saw his arm on the ground. Dozu stood in fear of the group. He had never known true fear until today.

"-and this little piggy went to the bank," Shizune said as she cut off a leg. Blood sloshed out of Zaku's body as he felt his life leave his body. Shizune continued this process until he was limbless. Shizune smiled.

"Aww I am all out of piggies, oh wait no I'm not," Shizune said as she raised her blade over his head.

"And this little piggy went over to the other side," Shizune said she severed his head. Shizune walked back to her group.

"How was that Naru-kun?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Wonderfully evil Shizu-chan," Naruto told her. He turned to Dozu.

"Now you can leave or you can end up like your friend there," Naruto told him. Dozu left his scroll and shot away leaving Kin all by herself. Naruto walked up to Kin. Kin was terrified as she tried to back up only to hit a tree.

"_He's gonna kill me, He's really gonna kill me, I don't wanna die,"_

Kin said as she waited for death to make itself known. That death never came, what came was a hand over her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Naruto.

"Are you alright, those guys didn't hurt you did they?" Naruto asked. Kin blushed, but backed away.

"N-No thank you, but why?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Well those with teammates like that should get new ones, well we need your scroll," Naruto said to her. Kin blushed as she looked closely at his defined body.

"_He's kind of cute, his is being nice to me, why is it? We are enemies and yet I feel that I can trust him with all of my life,"_ She wondered. Naruto took her scroll as he and his group left in a good mood.

"See you later Kin-chan," Naruto told her as they left. Kin stared until he was gone.

"K-Kin-chan?" She wondered as her blush reddened. Kin got up and let to exit the forest.

"I think I want to see him again," She said as she left.

With Naruto and His group

"Man Naru-kun's really laying all of the moves down today," Haku said to him. Naruto blushed.

"What can I say, I am a sucker for good looks," Naruto said as he kissed Haku and Shizune as the two blushed. Kiba blushed a bit, but looked up.

"Boy do I feel like a third wheel," Kiba said to them. Shizune smiled as she kissed Kiba on the cheek. Kiba blushed at the action

"Your no third wheel Kiba, you will get a girl I just know it," Shizune said to him. Kiba's blush reddened as he nodded.

"Thank you," he said as the group headed for the tower.

With Anko

Anko headed into the forest to search for her disgrace of a master as she happened on the same woman Naruto pointed to her. Anko appeared behind him and smiled.

"Never thought I would get to fight you," Anko said to him. The person turned around.

"I am surprised you remember me Anko-chan," Orochimaru said to her. As he looked at her, he suddenly went into thought.

"Strange?, her curse mark isn't reacting to me," Orochimaru thought. Anko smiled.

"Sorry Orochimaru, but only one person can call me Anko-chan and that is the man I love," Anko said to him. Orochimaru laughed.

"The man you love, kukuku and who is that?" he asked. Anko still smiled.

"it is of no consequence to you, just know that he is so much stronger than you it is almost no contest," Anko said to him. Orochimaru chuckled.

"I highly doubt that, but it's fun to dream, well of you won't tell me who he is-," he pulled out his sword.

"-then I will make you tell me," he said to her. Anko smirk as she made her blood seal on her arm. She unsheathed her sword from her arm and swung it around.

"Sorry Orochi, but you aren't worthy enough to know my love's name," Anko said as she ran straight at Orochimaru.


	11. Chapter 11

Forest of Death

Anko charged Orochimaru with her blade as she lessened the distance between the two. Orochimaru was taken back by the sudden speed, but quickly reacted as he sword clashed with Anko's. Orochimaru smiled.

"Impressive Anko-chan, you have improved greatly," Orochimaru said to her. Anko smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Orochi, but-," She said as she pivoted her foot and disappeared. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt a foot hit his face and propelled him into a tree. Anko reappeared with her foot sticking out.

"-that isn't all there is to me," She said to him. Orochimaru laughed as he came out of the tree unharmed. Orochimaru dusted himself off. He turned to see a smiling Anko.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Anko smiled.

"All my life, I could never get a hit on you, but now I have the power to kill you, but I won't," Anko said to her. Orochimaru smiled.

"Oh and why won't you?" He asked. Anko sighed and formed another smile. Anko through her sword at his head. Orochimaru easily dodged the blade by ducking as the sword stuck to the tree behind him. As he raised his head, he saw Anko instantly in front of him.

"Because my lover doesn't want me to," Anko told him as she kicked him in the air. Orochimaru's expression changed to confusion.

"_She's so fast, even people in curse mark 2 form can't get that speed,"_ Orochimaru thought as he backflipped. Anko ran until she was directly where Orochimaru would land. Anko did some handsigns as she got ready. Orochimaru smiled as he threw his blade at Anko.

"It's not that easy Anko," Orochimaru said to her as the sword impaled her body. Anko smiled as her body turned to smoke and a seal came shooting at Orochimaru.

"Shit," Orochimaru said the seal hit his body. Soon a seal appeared on his body and faded. Orochimaru hit the ground as he got up.

"Was that supposed to do something?" He asked her. Anko nodded.

"Yep it does this-,"Anko said as she disappeared. Orochimaru waited as he tried to feel for her presence. He didn't react fast enough as Anko planted her foot into his stomach. Orochimaru gasped as he fell down in pain.

"Dammit, she is too fast, oh well I didn't want to use this, but now there is no choice," Orochimaru said to himself. As Anko walked up to him, Orochimaru did his handsigns.

"Hijutsu-," He said as he smiled. Orochimaru's smile faded as nothing happened. Anko tried to compose herself from laughing as she looked at Orochimaru's display to use a jutsu.

"Sorry Orochimaru, the seal I placed on you is a chakra restriction seal, however this one is different, for a limited amount of time it transfers your chakra to me. So in addition to my own, I now have yours also," Anko explained. Orochimaru gasped. He was in trouble. Anko smiled.

"Basically, you are just as human as a civilian," Anko said to him. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. He knew this was a different Anko. This Anko was so powerful and strong. All the emotional ties that would have held her down against him were gone. This Anko played with him like he was nothing, but a genin to her. Anko picked up Orochimaru by his neck and pinned him to a tree.

"Tread softly where you step Orochi, I can kill you, but I won't, so I will settle for this," Anko said as she bit his neck. She smiled as she pulled her neck back and shunshined out of the area though her voice echoed.

"My present to you Orochimaru, I can't tell you what it is, but it will cause you immense pain," Anko said to him. Orochimaru fell back on a tree.

"I might have to call this invasion off," Orochimaru thought as he laid there.

With Anko

Anko was running through the trees with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe this power, I toyed with Orochimaru, I felt like he was nothing compared to me, thank you for this Naruto-kun," Anko said as she ran to leave the gates.

With Naruto and his group

Team 7 had made it to the tower with 3 days to spare. As they entered the hall they took out their scrolls and rolled them on the floor. Soon the scrolls glowed as words were spelled out. Soon Iruka came and took the scrolls.

"Nicely done everyone, you all pass, congratulations," Iruka said to them. Everyone nodded.

"Is anyone else here?" Haku asked. Iruka nodded.

"Only Suna's team, they got here a few hours before you guys," He said to them. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh well, you can't always be first," Shizune said to them. Everyone laughed, but nodded.

"Yeah I guess not, come on guys, let's go rest, we have quite a few days for recovery," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they walked off. They all went into a private room as they sat down and discussed some plans.

"So what do we do now Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned to him as he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean Kiba?" He asked. Kiba sighed.

"Who else are you recruiting to the destruction of Konoha?" Kiba asked. Naruto leaned his head back on the couch.

"I have a few ideas, don't worry," Naruto said with a smile. Kiba nodded as he laid back.

"So are these people going to live at the Namikaze Compound with you?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah if they want, I won't force anyone to live there," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as he laid back into the chair. Naruto lifted up his head with only some slight worry as he turned to Kiba.

"So Kiba, what did your family say?" Naruto asked. Kiba's eyes shot open as he turned to Naruto. Kiba thought it over and smiled.

"They said that you can count on them for help, apparently my family was also getting sick of Konoha's mistreatment of animals as they used them for experimentation. So my family told me to tell you that you can fully count on the Inuzuka Clan for this," Kiba said to him. Naruto laughed.

"Wow so your mother agreed to it?" He asked. Kiba nodded.

"She was the first to agree, my sister being the second. Oh one more thing, both said that they wanted to meet you later after the Chunin Exams," Kiba mentioned. Naruto nodded then looked up at the ceiling.

"_I wonder what they want?"_ Naruto said in his thoughts. Shizune and Haku came through the door to see the guys on the couch. Naruto and Kiba looked up at them.

"So anything new Shizu-chan? Haku-chan?" Naruto asked. Both blushed, but shook their heads.

"No nothing Naruto-kun," Shizune said to him.

"I don't think anyone is coming until tomorrow," Haku answered. Naruto nodded.

"Alright let's get some sleep then we-," Naruto was interrupted by a crash into his chest. Naruto fell to the floor as he registered the figure. Naruto looked to see purple hair and a dango stick inside the person's mouth.

"Hello Anko-chan," Naruto said to her. Anko looked up cheerfully.

"Hello Naru-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-kun this power is incredible, I took on Orochimaru like he was nothing, I wasn't even serious, thank you for the power my love," Anko said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Your very much welcome my snake mistress," Naruto said as he kissed her cheek. Anko blushed a bit before getting of Naruto. Naruto got up as he motioned for his group. Everyone got up as Naruto began an explanation.

"Alright everyone after the three days, we will have preliminary matches, after that we will be given a month of training to prepare for the finals. I have no doubt all of us will make the finals, so have fun and if you fight a Konoha shinobi...try not to kill them," Naruto said to them. Everyone laughed but nonetheless nodded. Naruto nodded as he turned to Anko.

"Hey Anko-chan, can examinees leave the place?" Naruto asked. Anko looked confused but nodded.

"Yes, all those who pass are allowed to leave, but must be back before the prelims start," Anko told him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Alright, then I will meet with Tsume-chan and Hana-chan, and a bit later I will take Anko-chan on her date," Naruto told her. Anko smiled as she nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun, pick me up at 7?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Wouldn't think of missing it," Naruto told her. Anko nodded as she shunshined back home to find a dress. Shizune and Haku nodded as they sat back on the couch to take a few hours to sleep. Kiba decided to walk Akamaru and left. Naruto sighed.

"Ok time to see what is up with the Inuzukas," Naruto said as he shunshined out of the building.

Inuzuka Compound

Tsume and Hana were sitting quietly in the living room as talked about recent events, more precisely their love lives.

"Hana, you need to get a guy already, your eighteen and you've turned down every guy who has asked you out, why won't you try someone?" Tsume asked. Hana blushed as she looked at her mother.

"What about you mother? It has been 3 years since father's death and I don't see you trying to find anyone either," Hana defended. Tsume got quiet as she looked down.

"I guess so, maybe running the clan takes too much of my time," Tsume told her. Hana turned to her mother and smiled.

"Come on mother, I am sure someone will go for you," Hana said trying to cheer up her mother. Tsume laughed as she turned to her daughter.

"Hehe I wonder about that, still you should find someone strong and dependable, like...Naruto," Tsume told her. Hana blushed brightly at the thought of her and Naruto dating. She had to admit that he had piqued her interest. She heard Anko say how strong the kid was on the battlefield. It did make her want to at least see him.

"Would you try Naruto mother?" Hana asked. Tsume looked up as she thought about it.

"Hmm that might not be so bad I think, but I am more than half his age," Tsume told her. Hana smiled.

"Shouldn't stop you from trying," she said to her. Tsume blushed as she looked at Hana.

"Since when did you get so good at convincing people?" Tsume asked. Hana smiled.

"Since the times I see you talk with people," Hana told her. The two women laughed as they heard a knock on the door. Tsume got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said to her. Tsume smiled as she opened the door. Tsume smiled as she saw a thirteen year old Naruto in his clothes as he entered the house.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"Kiba said you and Hana wanted to talk to me," Naruto told her. Tsume's face lit up in realization.

"Oh that's right please come in," She said to him. Naruto nodded as he followed her to the living room. Tsume smiled as she entered the living room.

"H-Hana we have a guest," Tsume said getting Hana to turn around. Hana turned to see Naruto walk in and blushed.

"N-Naruto, why are you here?" Hana asked brimming with embarrassment. Naruto chuckled as he saw the way the two were acting.

"You said you needed to talk to me," Naruto told her. Hana's eyes shot up as she nodded.

"Oh that's right, please sit down," Hana said to him. Naruto nodded as he sat on the floor with them. Tsume and Hana decided to begin.

"So Naruto, we did agree to help you, but can you tell us why you want Konoha destroyed?" Hana asked. Naruto's smile faded as he looked up at the ceiling. He sighed as he looked back down. Naruto told them his story. How he lost everything to Sasuke and how the village cheered for his dead daughter's death. How he was from the future, and how everything lead up to this point. Both Hana and Tsume were in tears from the whole story. Tsume pounded the floor with her fist while Hana tried to regain control of her emotions. Naruto ended his story and stopped.

"That is the truth," Naruto told them. Both women nodded as they stopped crying. Tsume bit her thumb.

"Damn that Uchiha. So he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants and not have consequences, oh I will show him how an Inuzuka fights," Tsume said. Naruto smiled as he heard her promise. Naruto grabbed both their hands and looked at them.

"Thank you for your help and support, I really need you, I thank you from the bottom of my heart," He said to them. Both women blushed as they nodded. Their hearts started beating fast as they felt his warm hands on theirs.

"S-Sure Naruto, we would be more than honored to help you," Tsume said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Just one thing. I need to show you my true self," Naruto told them. Both women nodded. They now knew that Naruto was only henged to look young, but wasn't really thirteen. Naruto did his sign as he released the jutsu.

"**KAI,"** he yelled. Smoke filled the room as the two waited to see what he looked like. As the smoke cleared, both women blushed heavily as they mouths fell to the ground. They saw the cute fox ears, the fox tail, and his wonderful body. Both women tried to speak, but had the exact same thoughts.

"_Naruto is so hot, that kami-like body is amazing,"_ They both thought. Naruto smiled as he looked at them drool over his body.

"You like it?" He asked. Both women snapped out of their dazes as Tsume ran up and claimed Naruto's right shoulder.

"Hana, I will take your advice and I will date Naruto," Tsume said to her. Hana shook her head as she claimed Naruto's other arm.

"Mother you told me to meet some guys so let me take Naruto," Hana told her. Both women argued over Naruto as they felt his chiseled muscles on their arms. Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the attention.

"This body causes much more trouble for me than I think, but I am not complaining," Naruto said as he got them to let go.

"Wait your both looking for guys to date?" Naruto asked. Both women nodded as kneeled down. Naruto chuckled as he got down on one knee and hugged them both.

"I am more than will to share if you both are," Naruto said in their ears. Both women blushed as they looked at each other. They both smiled as they each grabbed on of Naruto's arms.

"Just to let you know Naruto, Inuzuka women like a strong man for their mate," Tsume said to him. Naruto smiled.

"You saying I'm not strong?" Naruto asked. Tsume and Hana smiled.

"As you consider yourself now, what shinobi rank are you?" They asked. Naruto smiled.

"Anbu level, maybe Kage if I go all-out," Naruto told them. Tsume blushed and Hana squealed. Both smiled at each other and nodded.

"Need no stronger man than that," They both said as they kissed him on the cheek. Naruto smiled.

"So when do I date the two lovely ladies of the Inuzuka compound?" Naruto asked. Both smiled.

"Whenever you like, just don't keep us waiting," Hana told him. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, then how about tonight at 7:15?" Naruto asked. Tsume and Hana nodded. Naruto smiled as he kissed Hana on her cheek and Tsume on her cheek.

"See you in 4 hours," Naruto said to them as he left. Tsume and Hana laid on the couch and laughed.

"To think we got the same guy, it's amazing," Hana said to her mother.

"I wonder how amazingly flexible he is," Tsume wondered. Hana blushed as she looked at her mother.

"Why are you already thinking about that?" She asked. Tsume smiled.

"Not sure, but it still amazes me he has other girls, I am so happy for the CRA," Tsume said to Hana. Hana nodded in agreement.

"I will be so happy with such a Kami near me," Hana said with a little chuckle. Tsume got up and stretched.

"Well I am going to go upstairs," She said to her daughter.

"Why?" Hana asked.

"I have a date tonight," Tsume said as she ran upstairs. Hana laughed as she ran to her room to find a dress.

Namikaze Compound

Naruto arrived home to see Zabuza sleeping on the couch. Naruto laughed as he crept up to his room.

"_Poor guy must have tired himself out from training,"_ Naruto thought as he walked upstairs. As he passed by the rooms Naruto saw Haku's door open. Naruto peeked inside to see his Haku-chan on the bed reading a book in her gown. Naruto almost fainted from the sight of her long hair on the pink gown that she was wearing. Naruto smiled as he entered.

"So when did you get here?" He asked her. Haku startled to see her blond at the entrance. Haku blushed as she put her book down.

"I-I got here about 30 minutes ago, the tower was getting boring so I left," Haku told him. Naruto nodded.

"Oh okay well have fun reading your book," Naruto told her. As Naruto left, Haku fidgeted as she thought to herself.

"_Come on just grab him, you have been dating the guy for 6 months, you love him and he loves you so just go for it,"_ Haku said to herself. Haku nodded her head.

"Alright go for it," She said to herself.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Haku said getting his attention. Naruto turned around.

"Yes Haku-chan," Naruto said to her. Haku blushed as she looked at him.

"D-D-Do you love me?" She asked. Naruto smiled as he sat on the bed.

"Of course I love you, what is it?" he asked. Haku looked at him and smiled.

"I want to love all of you and I want you to love all of me," Haku confessed. Naruto blushed as he heard her confession. While Naruto was in shock, Haku looked at him.

"Is that bad?" she asked. Naruto snapped out of his daze and kissed her. Haku gasped as she felt his warm lips on hers. Naruto separated from her and smiled.

"Of course not, I love you Haku-chan, let me show you my love," Naruto told her. Haku blushed, but nodded.

"Please love me Naruto-kun," Haku said to him.

**BEWARE OF THE LEMONY GOODNESS! WARNING TO THOSE UNDERAGE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE!**

Naruto brought Haku in close as he kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberries as he caressed her raven-colored hair. Naruto's tongue soon invaded Haku's mouth as it found the furthest reaches of her throat. Haku manage a cute moan as her tongue caressed Naruto's as they continued their make-out session. Naruto parted from Haku as both took in some necessary oxygen. After the need for air was satisfied, Naruto went back to Haku as he began to bite her lower lip slightly. Haku felt the pleasure wash over her as she was wrapped in her blond's arms. Naruto kissed Haku as he managed to push her down onto the bed. Naruto was on top of Haku as he slowly ended the kiss. Naruto smiled as he looked into Haku's eyes.

"Are you sure Haku-chan?" Naruto asked her. Haku smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I want this, please love me," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded as he slowly brought his mouth to her ear and gently licked it. Haku moan as she felt Naruto's tongue hit a sensitive area on her body. Naruto chuckled at Haku's reaction as he brought his tongue down to her neck. Naruto used small kisses and licks to stimulate Haku further. Haku twisted her head left and right as Naruto continued to tease her. Naruto sat her up slowly as he managed to undress her gown. Haku slowly slipped out of the undergarment as she blushed from having her whole body in front of Naruto. Haku being a little embarrassed covered her breasts as she looked at Naruto. Naruto chuckled a little as he cupped Haku's chin.

"It's alright Haku-chan, I won't hurt you, you will feel pleasure from this," Naruto said to her. Haku smiled as her arms slowly dropped revealing her D-cup breasts. Naruto slowly grabbed one as he brought Haku closer and continued to kiss her. While she kissed her blond, Haku managed to undress Naruto of his shirt and his pants. Naruto kicked off his shoes as he brought Haku back on the bed. Naruto broke the kiss as his lips moved south to her chest. Naruto licked the top of her nipple as Haku's eyes shot opened and she let out a moan. Haku came down from her high as she let out smaller moans as Naruto continued to play with her breasts. Naruto's other hand went down Haku's body as it came down to her lower region. Naruto smirked as he brought his hand down further. Haku felt surprised when she felt Naruto's warm hand go down her body. Haku suddenly arched back in pleasure as Naruto's hand rubbed her soft spot. Naruto smiled as he brought his head down licking certain parts of her body on his way down. Soon Naruto came between her legs as he saw her twitching vagina. Naruto smiled as he put his mouth to it and began to lick the inner chambers sending Haku over the edge.

"O-Oh Naruto-kun, your teasing feels so great, please tease me more," Haku said as her hands gripped the sheets on the bed. Naruto chuckled as he continued to lick her soft honeypot. He even managed to get her over the edge as he bit her clit. Haku's mouth opened widely as she felt her first orgasm coming.

"N-Naruto-kun, I can't hold back anymore," Haku said as she let the pleasure go.

"NARUTO-KUN!," she yelled as she came inside his mouth Naruto accepted the drink as he leaned up and swallowed it all. Naruto also made Haku blush when he licked his fingers.

"That was nice Haku-chan," Naruto told her. Haku huffed as she came down for another high. Haku got up and pushed Naruto on the bed. She soon crawled to him and smiled.

"It is my turn for some fun Naruto-kun," Haku said as she took off his boxers. Haku stared at the large figure.

"_Its so big, I might break just from my first time,"_ Haku said as she stroked the thick member. Naruto groaned as he felt Haku's slick fingers on his hardness. Haku smiled at Naruto's reaction, and soon she licked it getting even more groans from a pleased Naruto.

"H-Haku-chan, that feels good," Naruto told her. Haku smiled as she brought her mouth over his head and began to softly suck him off. Haku could feel the thickness reach the depths of her throat as she strived to give Naruto his pleasure. Haku managed a few deepthroats, but since she was new at this, she didn't hold it for long. Naruto could feel his hardness twitch as he realized how close he was. The feeling of Haku's tongue, her throat and her hands were all too much to take as he released inside her mouth. Haku gladly swallowed the liquid as she took her mouth off his cock. Haku made sure to swallow everything as she licked her lips.

"Very sweet Naruto-kun," Haku told him. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Haku's arms and immediately switched their positions. Haku stared into his cerulean eyes as he smiled.

"I am going in now Haku-chan," Naruto told her. Haku nodded. She completely surrendered herself to Naruto. Naruto gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of Haku around his hardness. Haku tried to withstand the pain as she braced herself for what was to come. Naruto managed to enter Haku with one thrust as he broke her hymen causing her to flinch a little. Naruto could feel her blood pour on his member as it stained the bed. Haku smiled as she looked up at Naruto.

"I am now officially Naruto-kun's woman," Haku said with a few tears falling off her face. Naruto smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"And you always will be," Naruto told her. Haku nodded as Naruto began to move slowly. Haku fell her insides writhe in pleasure as she felt the fullness of Naruto's hard member inside her. As Haku got adjusted to the pain, Naruto was able to move faster and harder as Haku's moans filled the house. Haku kept screaming Naruto's name over and over as Naruto gave her immense pleasure.

"Oh Naruto-kun, it is incredible, I love this feeling, I love you so much," Haku screamed. Naruto smiled as he continued to thrust inside her. Haku felt herself get lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt Naruto's cock harden.

"N-Naruto-kun, I am coming close," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded.

"M-Me too Haku-chan, I can't hold out," Naruto told her. Haku almost being sent over the edge screamed.

"Naruto-kun cum inside me, I to feel you inside me to the very end, cum with me," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded as he thruster faster into Haku. Haku and Naruto managed to release together in one scream.

"NARUTO-KUN!," Haku yelled.

"HAKU-CHAN!," Naruto yelled.

Both screamed as Naruto came inside Haku filling her up completely, and Haku's love juices stained Naruto's cock. Naruto took his cock out as he laid next to Haku. Haku smiled as she looked at her blond.

"I will love you forever Naruto-kun," Haku told him. Naruto smiled.

"I will love you forever Haku-chan," Naruto said to her. Haku gave him one more kiss before she went to sleep on his shoulder. Naruto smiled as he fell asleep also.

**LEMONS HAVE ENDED! YOUNG PEOPLE PLEASE RETURN TO THE STORY!**

Downstairs

Zabuza's eyes were wide open as he shuddered at the sounds he heard in the house. He sighed as he walked outside.

"I really didn't need to hear that, but Haku I am happy for you," he said as he grabbed his sword and began to train some more.


	12. Chapter 12

6:50 p.m, Namikaze Compound

Naruto woke up to see his ice mistress next to him as she laid on his body. Naruto chuckled at the loving sight as he gave his Haku a kiss on the cheek. Haku smiled in her sleep as she stirred awake. Haku looked up at her blond with a loving smile.

"Glad to see you are awake," Naruto told her. Haku smiled as she nodded.

"Well I was tired from our 'interaction' today," Haku told him. Naruto smiled as he got out of bed. He let Haku stay in bed as he decided to get dressed. He remembered he promised three lovely ladies their dates and who was He to disappoint. Naruto left Haku's room and went back to his room to get his clothes. As he headed to his room, Naruto passed Anko's room and saw her in her delicates trying to pick out a dress.

"No not this one, or maybe this one. Nah, oh this is perfect," Anko said with a happy smile. Naruto decided to leave as not to ruin the surprise of Anko in her dress. Naruto entered his room as he saw Shizune on the bed sleeping. Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek. Shizune smiled as she squinted her eyes to see Naruto's form.

"What a loving wake up call, you going somewhere?" She asked. Naruto nodded as he got his suit on. He smiled as he sat on the bed with Shizune.

"Just to ask, why are you okay with sharing me?" He asked. Shizune pondered Naruto's question as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Naruto waited on the bed for her to reply to his question. After three minutes of thinking Shizune decided to answer.

"In truth Naruto-kun I am not sure, I just know that if other women love you as much as me then they should get the chance to be with you also," Shizune told him. Naruto nodded in understanding as he kissed Shizune on the lips. After he broke the kiss Naruto looked at her.

That is why I love you Shizu-chan," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded and smiled as she went back to sleep. Naruto smiled as he left the room and went downstairs. Naruto stood at the door and waited for his snake mistress to appear. As he waited he spotted Zabuza on the couch. Naruto decided to give Zabuza his mark since he had the time. Naruto walked over to Zabuza as he made the swordsman look up.

"What's up Gaki?" He asked. Naruto smiled as he leaned closer.

"I have to give you the mark now," Naruto said to him. Zabuza nodded as Naruto bit his neck. Zabuza was a little freaked out from the action. He could handle pain, but to get bite on the neck by a guy felt weird. Naruto took his teeth out of Zabuza's neck as the mark appeared on him. Soon Zabuza glowed in a red light as it changed his features. His ears were now on his head and he grew a grey fox tail that swayed around him as the light died down. Naruto smiled at Zabuza's features.

"Not bad Zabuza," Naruto told him. Zabuza checked himself out in a mirror and smiled.

"I feel like I could conquer the world with this power," Zabuza said to him with a smile. Naruto nodded as he did a handsign and released Zabuza's gravity seals. Zabuza saw the purple light fade as he felt lighter than a feather.

"Man, I feel so light, I think I am too fast to be seen," Zabuza said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Because you are, you can now do the true silent killing even with your sword," Naruto told him. Zabuza grabbed his sword and lifted it up like it was a paperweight.

"So easy to lift, I could toss this thing for miles," He said with a smile.

"Go give your power a try outside," Naruto told him. Zabuza gladly nodded and ran outside for more training. Naruto decided to make a shadow clone as smoke appeared around him and out came the clone.

"Well almost time to pick up the girls," Naruto told him clone. The clone nodded as it left the house to go get Hana and Tsume. Naruto waited for Anko to appear as he stood next to the door. After 3 minutes, Anko showed herself as Naruto took a long glance at her. Anko smiled as she walked down in a purple dress that showed most of her back and came down to her knees. Naruto almost got a nosebleed from the dress as he looked at Anko.

"How does this look Naruto-kun?" Anko asked, eager to know the blond's opinion. Naruto regained his composure and check out his snake mistress. He only had one word to say.

"Gorgeous," Naruto said to her. Anko blushed at his compliment. As she came down to greet him she took a scan at his suit that hugged his hard body. Anko could practically drool over the hotness Naruto was showing. Naruto smiled as he was satisfied with Anko's reaction. Naruto took out his arm as Anko looked up.

"Shall we go now?" He asked. Anko smiled as she put her hands over his shoulder.

"Let's go Naruto-kun," Anko said as Naruto led her out of the compound.

_**With the other Naruto**_

The Naruto clone roamed the trees until he came up to the Inuzuka Compound. He fixed his tie as he knocked on the door. He waited for about a minute until Tsume opened the door. The Naruto clone almost dispelled from the dress Tsume had on as he entered the house.

"You like it Naruto?" Tsume asked. Naruto only nodded as he gazed at her dress. Tsume sported a purple dress also, but this one was strapless and came down to her thighs. Tsume also let her hair down as it came down to her shoulders. Naruto could get a clear view of her chest that really was defined. Tsume blushed at his intense gaze as she brought him out of his daze.

"I am glad you like this dress," Tsume told him. Naruto smiled as he got out of his stares.

"You really pick a good one," Naruto told her. He looked around, but didn't see Hana.

"Where is Hana-chan?" He asked. Tsume smiled as she pointed upstairs.

"She is getting ready right now," Tsume told him. Naruto nodded as he led Tsume to the couch and the two sat down as they waited for Hana.

"So Tsume-chan, please tell me about yourself, like your likes, dislikes, and hobbies," Naruto told her. Tsume smiled as she nodded.

"Alright then, umm...well as my date knows, I am Tsume Inuzuka, I run the Inuzuka clan for a long time now, my likes are dogs, lounging, and...you. My dislikes are animal abusers, perverts, people who aren't tough and currently...Konoha. My hobby is training Kiba to be the next clan heir." Tsume told him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"All good things Tsume-chan," Naruto told her. Tsume blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thank you Naruto," Tsume told him. Soon after some talking, Hana came downstairs in her dress.

"Sorry I am late," She said to them. Naruto looked up and almost lost his mind.

"_T-Too gorgeous," _Naruto thought as he looked at Hana. Hana straightened her hair more as it easily fell down passing her shoulders. She sported a red dress with straps hanging from her shoulders. She had a moon crescent design on her dress and she wore some red high heels. Hana blushed as she saw Naruto's face.

"Y-you like it Naruto?" She asked. Naruto blushed as he looked up and smiled.

"I-It looks so good on you Hana-chan," Naruto told her. Hana blushed and looked at the ground.

"T-thank you Naruto," Hana told him. Naruto nodded as he headed for the door. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Well ladies, let us go now," Naruto told them. Both women blushed and nodded as they walked out of the house. Both women took one of Naruto's arms as they walked off.

_**With Naruto and Anko**_

As they walked through the village, Anko could feel the stares on her and Naruto as they walked through the streets.

"So where are you taking me Naruto-kun?" Anko asked. Naruto smiled as he shook his head.

"No no no Anko-chan, it is a surprise," Naruto told her. Anko happily laid on Naruto's side as they walked. She was really looking forward to the surprise. As Naruto walked up to a restaurant he smiled as Anko looked up in amazement.

"Y-y-you have the money for this place?" Anko asked him. Naruto scoffed.

"Anko-chan...of course I do, you wound me," Naruto said to her. Anko smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, don't be mad at me," Anko pleaded with her eyes. Naruto blushed as he kissed her back.

"Couldn't be mad at you Anko-chan, come on," Naruto told her. Anko nodded as they walked up to the restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, Naruto took her up to the top of the building as they sat at a table with a spectacular view of Konoha. Even though they hated Konoha, they had to admit that it did have nice views.

"So you like the view Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko smiled as she rested her hands on the table.

"This is a spectacular view Naruto-kun even if it is of this damn place, thank you," She told him. Naruto nodded as they took their orders for their food. As they sat down they went over their past lives and how they were brought to this point. Anko told Naruto about her past with Orochimaru and his betrayal. Naruto could tell it was a sore subject for her as she let a few tears fall down her face. Naruto could now see that their lives were very much similar. As they were served their food, both let the night of romance sweep them away as they enjoyed each other's company.

_**With Naruto, Tsume, and Hana**_

As they Inuzuka women held on to the blond, they got their share of stares from the crowd of people. Some people thought the two were insane for dating a demon, others were jealousy that the blond had more than one woman. Tsume and Hana could see some of the women drool over Naruto's body which earned them a scowl from the two women that said 'back the fuck off'. Naruto decided to let their date begin.

"So where would you two ladies like to go?" he asked them. Both looked at him then looked at each other. Both smiled as they turned back to him.

"Dancing," They both told him. Naruto smiled as he took them to a bar nearby. As he walked them there, he just had to ask his question.

"So why dancing?" he asked them. Both smiled as they explained.

"Naruto, Inuzuka men and women all love to move, we can never really sit still...,"

"...so we are like a family of dancers," They told him. Naruto laughed as he nodded.

"Alright, dancing it is," He said to them. Both women nodded as they entered the bar. Naruto sat them down as he disappeared for a second. Both women sat on their stools as they waited for him to return. Being two hot looking women, they would naturally draw attention to themselves. Soon two guys came up to them with smiles on their face masking some hidden intentions.

"Hey ladies, mind giving us a dance?" A man asked. Tsume and Hana narrowed their eyes and looked away.

"No thank you, we are with someone so get lost," Tsume said to them. One of the men stood to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on pretty just one dance," He told her. Tsume was getting angry and Hana knew that an angry Tsume was NEVER a good thing for any reason.

"I will tell you to keep your filthy hands off me and my daughter, now leave," Tsume ordered. One of them shrugged and back off to leave, the other obviously wasn't as smart.

"Listen woman, I asked you nicely, now dance with me our else," he said holding up a kunai. Hana shook her head as Tsume was about to react, but didn't and formed a smile. Hana looked up and smiled also.

"What are you two laughing at?"He asked.

"Oh nothing, our date returned and he seems more than pissed," Tsume said to him. The man turned around to be met with one of the angriest glares he had ever met. He turned to see a blond with a kunai at his throat. Naruto turned to his girl's and smiled.

"Any trouble here ladies?" He asked. Hana and Tsume nodded.

"Apparently this man thinks he can force us to dance with him," Hana told Naruto. Naruto sighed as he grabbed the man arm and twisted it making it crack. The man screamed for Naruto to let go. Naruto smiled as he let the man go as he fell to the floor. Naruto grabbed his collar and looked him right in the eyes.

"Listen you piece of shit, these women are with me, they are my dates, and if I EVER see you lay your filthy hands on them, I will make you disappear so fast that not even the best tracker ninja in the world can find you," Naruto told him. The man nodded as he ran out the door. Naruto walked up to his girls and gave them a hug.

"Are my ladies okay?" He asked them. Tsume and Hana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Naruto we are okay, thank you for that," They said to him. Naruto nodded and gave them a smile.

"Anything for my ladies," He said to them causing both to blush a dark red. Hana snapped out of her daze and looked at Naruto.

"So where did you go Naruto-kun?" Hana asked. Naruto smiled.

"Me and the person who works here are friends and I got him to play a song selection that I know you will like," Naruto told them. Both women smiled as they followed Naruto to the dance floor. Soon the room blazed with multi-color lights as music blazed around the dance floor. Tsume and Hana smiled at the music that Naruto gave them. Soon the girls dragged him to the floor. Naruto decided to make another shadow clone as they pair off and danced wildly to the music. Tsume could feel Naruto guide her to the fast beats of the music that made her heart pound with excitement. Hana glided along the dance floor as Naruto followed her in perfect unison not missing a beat. Both women were fully enjoying their night as they danced with their blond. The stage lights blazed around the bar and they attracted the attention of some customers there. All the people cheered for the women and their dance partners as they dance floor raged in excitement. Tsume could honestly say that she had never had so much fun even with her husband. Hana could feel that Naruto was the one for her. She had dated plenty of guys, but he seemed like the person she wanted to be with the most. Naruto smiled as he saw his Inuzuka ladies and their expressions. Naruto was very thankful for his stamina, he knew that if he didn't have such a large amount of it, he would probably have passed out by now. As the music slowed down the pace between the Tsume, Naruto, and Hana slowed as they were brought into a slow dance. Both women blushed as they glided along the floor with Naruto.

"You can be a real charmer Naruto...kun," Tsume said to him. Naruto was surprised at the suffix, but smiled.

"It's all for my ladies, love you Tsume-chan," Naruto told her. Tsume blushed as she muttered something about blond men and their charming ways. Hana was enjoying the closeness with Naruto as she felt his warm body on hers. Hana could feel her heart beat rapidly from the feeling. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Hana," Naruto told her. Hana blushed as she looked at him.

"This is the best night of my life Naruto-kun, thank you for this," Hana told him. Naruto smiled as he leaned close to her.

"I would do anything for my ladies, I love you Hana-chan," Naruto told her. Hana blushed but nodded as the music slowly stopped. Naruto took the girls as they left the dance floor to get something to eat.

_**With Anko and Naruto**_

Anko and Naruto had finished their meals after an intriguing conversation about destroying Konoha. Anko smiled as Naruto decided to take her home. As they walked in the crowd, Naruto's eyes met one of the civilian council's eyes as she blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pink haired woman.

"_Great of all people, its the pink bitch mother,"_ Naruto said as he and Anko passed her. Sakuno looked back at them as they left.

"_I should inform the Hokage about this, having multiple women is only for clans,"_ She said to herself as she walked off. Naruto sighed.

"Anko-chan, I think I might see the Hokage after the prelims," Naruto told her. Anko turned to her blond in confusion.

"Why?" She asked. Naruto sighed.

"I think a certain pink bitch will want you and my other ladies to break up with me and go to the damned Uchiha," Naruto told her. Anko narrowed her eyes.

"I'd like to see them try and force me to marry his ass, I would kill them all," Anko said to him. Naruto smiled.

"I could always count on you, but there is no need, I will take care of it," Naruto assured her. Anko nodded as the two went home. Naruto wanted to do some more, but he and Anko had the exams tomorrow and they had to get back early, so Naruto took her home.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Before the two entered the compound, Anko hugged Naruto and gave him a deep kiss. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her back dominating her lips. As they separated Anko smiled at him.

"Thank you for the date Naruto-kun, I hope to do this again," Anko told him. Naruto nodded.

"Anytime Anko-chan, I love you so of course we will date again," Naruto told her. Anko nodded as she went inside. Naruto smiled as he waited for his clone to disperse telling him how the date went.

With Tsume, Hana, and Naruto

Everyone was at a table eating as their food as they enjoyed the night. As the women looked at Naruto they nodded as they turned to him.

"So Naruto-kun, tell us you likes and dislikes and hobbies," They said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked up from his food.

"Alright why not," he said to them. Both women listened intently to him.

"My likes are ramen, my family, embarrassing the Uchiha and his bitch, also I love my ladies," Naruto said to them making them blush as he continued.

"My dislikes are Konoha in general, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, The council and anyone who harms my precious people. My hobby is training, thinking of ways to destroy Konoha and spending time with my family," Naruto told them. Both women nodded n understanding. Naruto smiled as he turned to Hana.

"Oh I got your mother Hana, what about you?" he asked her. Hana blushed as she looked down at the table.

"My likes are dogs, my family, training and...Naruto-kun. My dislikes are animal abusers, those who don't train seriously, Konoha, and those who are conceited. My hobby taking care of animal at the village animal hospital where I work," Hana told him. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"_Like mother like daughter in some ways, I love that,"_ Naruto said in his thoughts. Naruto turned to them and smiled

"Alright then ladies, shall we finish our meals and head home," He told them. Both women smiled and nodded. Everyone soon finished their food as they engaged in casual conversation. Soon Naruto took the two women home.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

Naruto led them up to the door to where they turned to him.

"We had a fun time Naruto-kun, thank you for a fun night," Hana told him as she kissed his cheek and went inside. Naruto turned to Tsume who was blushing. Tsume looked at him and looked back down.

"W-well like Hana said, I had a fun time Naruto-kun, thank you and well...I-I love you," She said as she kissed his other cheek and ran inside. Naruto blushed with a smile as he walked away soon dispelling.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto sat on the porch as memories from his clone and their night flooded his mind. As the memories stopped, Naruto smiled.

"Good night my ladies, I am glad you had a good time," Naruto said as he went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Early Morning

Naruto got up from his bed to see his lovely wife, Shizune sleeping next to him. Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek. Shizune squirmed awake as she turned to see her blond next to her.

"Mmm good morning Naruto-kun," Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Good morning my demon mistress," Naruto said to her. Shizune chuckled at the name as she got up.

"Today the second exam is over right?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's right, now let's get our team and head out," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded as she went to wash up and get ready. Naruto soon followed as he washed his body also. Soon both came out of the room as they went to Haku's room. Naruto saw Haku soundly asleep and didn't want to wake her up, but he had to.

"Haku-chan, wake up my ice mistress," Naruto said to her. Haku squirmed awake as she turned to her blond leader and boyfriend on the bed. Haku gt up slowly and adjusted her eyes.

"What day is it?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"Today is the prelims for the Chunin Exams," Naruto told her. Haku opened her eyes as she went to the bathroom. Naruto and Shizune smiled as they waited on the bed.

"So what do you think the chances are of you fighting Sasuke?" Shizune asked. Naruto showed an evil smirk as he looked at her.

"I really don't know, but he better be hope that for his sake he doesn't fight me cause I would kill him," Naruto said to her. Shizune smiled as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know, today is Kurami's birthday," Shizune said with a sad smile. Naruto nodded also.

"I know, she would have been 2 today," Naruto said to Shizune. Shizune let a tear fall down her face as Naruto comforted her.

"Don't worry Shizune, I don't know how, but we will get Kurami back," Naruto swore. Shizune looked at him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Shizune told him. Soon Haku came in with her clothes on as the two looked at her. Both nodded as the three went downstairs. Naruto saw Zabuza in his Jonin vest as he ate breakfast.

"Going somewhere Zabuza?" Naruto asked him. Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah I got a mission with some of the Chunin later," Zabuza told him. Naruto nodded in a smile as the three left the house. Zabuza smirked as he went back to his breakfast.

"Kick ass Naruto, Shizune, Haku," Zabuza said to the door.

As Naruto's group left, they met up with Kiba as Naruto grabbed them and shunshined to the tower.

At the Tower

Anko sat on a couch as she calmly waited for her team. No sooner than her thoughts, Naruto and his group appeared with full smiles. Anko sighed as she got up.

"Alright everyone is here, let's get started," Anko said to them. Everyone nodded as they all walked out and lined up with the rest of the genin who were lucky enough not to die. Naruto turned as he saw Sasuke with his hand on his neck. Naruto smirked as he looked around the room. He saw the Suna team, Gai's team, and all of the other rookies. What surprised Naruto a little was when he saw Kin, Dozu, and the supposed to be dead Zaku. Naruto turned to Shizune who smirked.

"Oh joy, I get to kill him all over again," Shizune said to Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded as he went into thought.

"_I guess Orochimaru would use his resurrection jutsu, but I didn't know he would waste it on this guy,"_ Naruto thought, but shrugged it off. Everyone turned their attention to the Hokage who was at the top of the stadium.

"Congratulations to all you genin who managed to survive this round, because of the excess group of people, we will now have preliminary matches for everyone, when your name is called come down to the area and fight. Good Luck to you all," he said as he stepped back. Soon a man with a strange couch appeared in the center of the room.

"*couch couch* I am Hayate Gekko, and I will be your proctor for this part of the exam. Everyone get off the floor. Sasuke and Akado Yoroi stay on," Hayate announced. Naruto smirked as he walked up the stairs muttering something about the emo escaping death. As his team went to the side, they all looked at the fight. Naruto turned to wave to a blushing Hinata and the calm Shino.

As Sasuke and Akado stood on the floor, Hayate brought his hand down and backed away.

"Hajime," He shouted as he back up. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Akado.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you get to have your ass kicked by an Uchiha," Sasuke told him. Akado smiled as he replied.

"We will see," He said as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he ran at Akado. Both delivered a barrage of fast punches on the other as they countered every single one. Akado managed to grab Sasuke's head as his hand glowed. Sasuke felt his chakra drain as he pulled from the man's grip.

"Hmm I couldn't get all your chakra, oh well I will get the rest," He said as he charged. Sasuke smirked as Akado let out a punch. Sasuke ducked under the punch as he let out a kick at the man's stomach. Akado screamed in some pain as he was sent to the air. Sasuke smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind Akado.

"Looks like I get to try my new move on you," Sasuke smiled as he brought his foot around. Akado anticipated the kick and blocked.

"Not that easy kid," He said to Sasuke. Sasuke still smiled as he twisted and brought his other foot around as he appeared in front of Akado. Sasuke sent a punch then other as Akado went towards the group. Sasuke still kept his arrogant smirk.

"You still have a long way to go...," He said as he put his other foot on Akado's stomach and slammed him into the ground.

"...Barrage of Lions," Sasuke yelled as he stood over the knocked out Akado. Hayate came up and nodded.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate said to him. Sasuke smirked as he went upstairs. He passed Naruto as he gave him a look that said 'beat that dobe'. Naruto sighed as he looked at the board. Naruto smirked as he looked over at Zaku.

"Boy dude you are really unlucky," Naruto said to him. Naruto managed a wave at Kin who blushed but waved back. Zaku smiled as he saw his name, but didn't see the challenger's name.

"Alright watch me mop the floor with whoever this is," He said as he landed on the ground. Soon someone came down the stairs with a big smile. Zaku had his eyes closed trying to look calm as Hayate looked at the challenger. Hayate waved his hand.

"Hajime," he said as he backed away. Zaku opened his eyes as he was ready to fight. As soon as his eyes opened his face paled as he saw the last person he would have wanted to see.

"Nice to see you again Zaku, I hope to have fun again," Shizune said as her hand glowed with a chakra blade. Zaku's eyes showed absolute fear as he backed up into a wall.

"N-No not you," Zaku said as Shizune walked to him. Zaku could swear that he saw the gates of hell open as he looked into Shizune's eyes. Zaku lost all control of his will and screamed with terror in his voice.

"NO! S-S-Stay away from me y-y-you psycho, I-I don't want to die, AHHHHHHH!," He shouted as he ran out the arena. Shizune showed a blank look on her face while in her mind she was laughing her ass off. Meanwhile, all the audience, save Naruto's group were confused. The man sounded like the girl was going to kill him, which she had before. Shizune looked up in fake confusion.

"Umm does this mean I win?" She asked. Hayate regained his senses and walked forward.

"Umm due to Zaku's withdrawal, Winner: Shizune Kato," Hayate announced. Everyone decided to shrug off the victory as Shizune went up the stairs. She stood next to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"You enjoy yourself?" He asked. Shizune smiled.

"The way he screamed felt so good, that was too easy," Shizune told Naruto as they looked at the board. The next names came up to the screen. Hayate decided to speak.

Next Match: Haku vs Choji Akamichi," Hayate said to her. Haku smiled as she nodded. Haku went down to the field as Choji appeared also. Hayate put his hand down

"Hajime," he said to them. Choji smiled as he started.

"Nikudan Sensha," he yelled as his body rolled at Haku. Haku smiled as she took out her senbo needles.

"Useless, I am too quick for that," she said as she disappeared causing everyone to gasp especially Sasuke. Choji lost track of her as he realized he was encased in a dome of ice walls.

"Sorry Choji-san," Haku said as her kunai slammed into his rolling body. Haku smiled as she formed some water.

"**Sensatsu Suishō(A Thousand Needles of Death)," **Haku yelled as the water formed into ice needles and shot at Choji. Choji screamed as the needles stuck to his body. Choji fell down unconcious. Hayate went over and looked at him.

"Winner: Haku," Hayate said with a cough. Haku nodded as she went back upstairs. Naruto and his team gave a shout of victory as they smiled. Suddenly they all saw Sasuke walk over to Haku.

"Look here girl, I am an Uchiha, and therefore I give you the honor of being my wife and bearing my children," Sasuke told her. Haku looked at him in confusion as she tried to fathom what he just said to her. Naruto sighed as he rolled his eyes. Kiba scowled at Sasuke, and Shizune narrowed her eyes. Anko narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. Everyone who could hear, waited for Haku's response even the Jonin and the Hokage. Haku suddenly smirked as she leaned on Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"So sorry Uchiha, but this is my man, I would rather die than settle for ANYTHING less," She said with a smile. Almost everyone laughed as they heard Haku's response. Sasuke seethed as he walked back to his group. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he walked to the girl. Naruto's eyes turned to slits as he saw the copy ninja advance towards their group. Here was the Uchiha's loyal dog, who bent over for his master. He always talked about friends and not abandoning them, but he was the main person who did just that in the future. Naruto could almost kill him, but resisted the intense urge.

"Umm Haku was it?" He asked with a sheepish grin. Haku turned to him and looked at him.

"Yes sir?" She asked. Kakashi sighed.

"With all due respect please reconsider Sasuke's proposal. He is a good boy and a powerful genin. I do believe that he would be the perfect husband for you instead of Naruto," Kakashi said trying to show Naruto some humility and was failing badly at it. Haku narrowed her eyes at him. Was he telling her who she could love? Did he just say that Sasuke was better than Naruto?. Haku seethed as she looked at the man still smiling.

"Listen here Kakashi was it? I don't love the Uchiha and I never will. I love Naruto-kun and I WON'T tolerate people berating the man I love. Now get out of my presence before I turn you into a human refrigerator," Haku threatened. Kakashi and everyone widened their eyes at Haku as Naruto's group smirked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Yes sorry Haku," He said as he left. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Hmm didn't know you loved me so much," Naruto told her. Haku looked at him and smiled.

"Aww Naru-kun, of course I love you. You are the only man I need," Haku told him. Naruto smiled as he kissed her. Hayate coughed as he brought everyone back to the match.

"Next match: Temari vs Tenten," He said as the weapons mistress and the wind mistress came down. Naruto smiled as he watched. He turned to his group.

"You guys know that we do need a person to make weapons for us," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded, as Anko smiled.

"You suggesting our weapons mistress down there?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Maybe I am," Naruto told her. As they talked everyone turned back to see that the match was over with Tenten over Temari's fan.

"Winner: Temari," Hayate said to them. Temari flung Tenten off her fan as she went upstairs not before winking at Naruto. Naruto sighed as he smiled at her.

"I think I attracted the wind mistress also," Naruto told them. Everyone turned to see Temari staring at Naruto. Haku, Shizune, and Anko sighed while Kiba gave Naruto a thumbs up. Everyone turned back to see the board.

"Next: Shikamaru vs Kin," Hayate said to them. Naruto gave Kin a thumbs up as she blushed, but went to fight Shikamaru.

"Man why is it a girl?" Shikamaru asked. Kin twitched.

"You saying there is something wrong with a girl?" she asked. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what, I give up this is a pain," he said with a yawn. Kin scoffed as she walked back upstairs.

"Umm Winner: Kin," Hayate said to them. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground as Asuma complained to which Shikamaru ignored. The board lit up again.

"Ino Yamanaka vs Kiba Inuzuka," Hayate called. Kiba smiled as he jumped down. Ino smiled also as she jumped down.

"Listen dog-breath, I am going to win this fight," Ino told him. Kiba smirked as he set Akamaru down.

"Just try it you damn flower loving bitch," Kiba said to her. Knowing Naruto's memories Kiba saw that Ino was one of the main reasons Sasuke abandoned Kiba and left him to die. Knowing that pissed Kiba off to no end as he looked at her.

"Hajime," Hayate said to them. Kiba smiled as he charged Ino. Ino managed to dodge Kiba's charge, but he was too fast and grazed her shoulder. Kiba smirked as he let out some smoke bombs. Ino coughed as she tried to see in the smoke.

"You hiding Kiba?" Ino teased. Kiba scoffed.

"Not really, Gatsuuga( Fang over Fang)," Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru teared up the smoke and Ino inside. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear as they saw a battered Ino on the ground. Kiba smiled as he picked her up by the collar.

"Maybe you will think before abandoning me," he said as he tossed her to Hayate.

"Winner: Kiba Inuzuka," Hayate coughed. The board lit up again.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Dozu," Hayate said. Naruto smiled as he looked at a trembling Dozu. Dozu couldn't handle the pressure or the fear and called to the proctor.

"P-Proctor I give up," Dozu said to him. Everyone wondered why he would give up. Hayate looked at him suspiciously, but nodded.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate said to them. Naruto nodded as he stayed back on the railing.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they looked at the board.

"Next Match: Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga," Hayate said to them. Both went down as they faced each other.

"You are a loser and you always will be a loser, you cannot change that," Neji told her. Hinata smiled with a sudden brim of confidence as she activated her byakugan.

"Then you shouldn't have much to worry about Neji nii-san," Hinata said as she charged him. Neji smiled as used his byakugan also. Both went through as series of air palms as blue chakra blowed out of their hands as they tried to strike the other. Neji cursed for not being able to beat Hinata faster.

"Damn, how can she move so fluently?" Neji wondered. Hinata shot forward as she managed to strike Neji in the shoulder. Neji cursed as he jumped back and gripped his shoulder.

"Dammit," He said. Hinata smirked.

"What's wrong nii-san, you look like you are having some trouble," Hinata told him.

"Shut up, you are a failure," Neji said as Hinata disappeared. Naruto and his group gasped.

"Hinata was never that strong, in fact it took her three years to attain that speed," Naruto told them. Everyone turned to him in disbelief as they looked back at the match.

Hinata reappeared behind Neji as She began to spin. Neji countered her move with his own as they collied and yelled.

"**Kaiten," **They yelled as their opposite techniques clashed and exploded the arena. Everyone covered their eyes as the smoke settled down. Everyone saw Hinata standing over an unconscious Neji.

"Looks like you fail Neji nii-san," Hinata said to him. Hayate stood up over Neji.

"Winner: Hinata Hyuuga," Hayate said. Hinata smiled as she walked back to the balcony. Naruto walked up to her.

"Nice job Hinata-chan," Naruto told her. Hinata suddenly blushed seeing his face and looked down.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she squirmed back to her group. Hayate sighed.

"Next Match: Kankuro vs Shino," He yelled. Kankuro cursed his luck and looked at the proctor.

"Proctor I give up," He said him. Hayate coughed.

"_What is with all of the forfeits today?"_he wondered.

"Winner: Shino Aburame," Hayate said to the bug user. Shino looked unenthusiastic as he laid back in depression. Hinata smiled as she went to comfort Shino.

"Last Match: Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee," Hayate called out. Lee smiled as he jumped off the railing. Gaara smiled as he shunshined in the sand.

"Hajime," He said to them. Lee charged Gaara and attempted a kick, but it was blocked by a wall of sand as Gaara stood still. Lee smiled as she tried to bypass the and, but to no avail. Lee was getting frustrated as he saw his attack were of no use. Gaara used his sand to sweep Lee of his feet and propelled him into a wall. Lee smiled as he climbed out of the concrete.

"Sorry Gai-sensei," Lee said as he took of his weights. The weights mad a loud crash as they came down. Lee smiled.

"Ahh finally, now the fun can begin," Lee said as he disappeared. Gaara widened his eyes as he heard an impact behind him. He turned, but saw nothing. Then he heard a crash to the side, he still saw nothing but green blurs. Gaara was sent across the field as Lee managed to connect a punch to Gaara's face. Gaara made a crazy look at he smiled.

"Yes this is what it means to be alive," Gaara said to Lee. Gaara's sand covered the area as Lee managed to dodge the strikes. Gaara was feeling more and more thrilled as his sand went over the arena. Lee managed to disappear again as he kick Gaara into the air. Gaara gasped as Lee pushed him higher and higher away from his sand. Lee wrapped his cloths around Gaara as he began to spin.

"**Omote Renge(Primary Lotus)," **he yelled as he and Gaara spiraled down. They hit the sand as Lee struggled to stand. Gaara was seen with cracks on his face as he began to pound Lee with his sand. Lee now knew he would lose if he didn't use it. Lee sighed as he charged his chakra. Lee's body began to change as his muscles tightened and his skin turned red. Lee looked at Gaara and disappeared.

"This is my power, with this I will win," Lee said as he slammed Gaara in the back and disappeared. Lee began this process until the two were in the air with Gaara getting his ass handed to him by the green beast. Gaara seethed as he knew he couldn't defend against such speed. Lee smiled as he slammed his foot into Gaara's stomach.

"Ura Renge(Hidden Lotus)," he yelled as they slammed into the ground causing a massive explosion. Lee couldn't even stand as he looked at Gaara. Gaara looked at him and stretched his hand out. Soon the sand went to get Lee as it surrounded his body. Lee cursed as he tried to get away but couldn't. Gaara's sand went at him and crushed Lee's arm and leg. Lee yelled in pain as he fell over unconcious. Gaara got up and breathed hard, then walked away.

"Winner: Gaara," Hayate said as the prelims ended. Sarutobi came up to the remains people.

"Alright great job everyone, we will have your final matches in a month, so work hard and here is the roster," He said as he posted it to a wall.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga vs Shizune Kato

Kin vs Haku

Sabaku no Temari vs Kiba Inuzuka

Sabaku no Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha,"

"This is the list for next month, train hard and you will achieve greatness," Sarutobi said as he walked off. After Naruto and his group looked at the list, everyone shunshined to go home.


	14. Chapter 14

Next Morning

Naruto woke up to the sweet rays of sunshine that illuminated inside his house. Naruto looked at his surroundings as he realized where he was. Naruto smiled to see Shizune, Anko, and Haku all sleeping with him on his bed. Naruto chuckled to himself as he tried to get up.

"Well I guess I won't disturb them," Naruto said as he got up and placed the girls gently back on the bed. Naruto went to the washroom as he saw Zabuza come out with a yawn.

"Hey Zabuza, have a good sleep?" Naruto asked him. Zabuza turned to his hanyou leader and softly smiled.

"Yes I suppose, the beds here are the best I have ever felt," Zabuza said to him. Naruto smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"I am happy that you like them," Naruto told him. Zabuza nodded as he turned to leave. Naruto still smiled as he brought Zabuza back to his attention.

"Yes Gaki?" He asked. Naruto smiled as he left for a minute and came back with a scroll.

"Here Zabuza," Naruto said as he gave him the scroll. Zabuza took the scroll and opened it to see some water jutsu techniques listed in the scroll. Confused, Zabuza turned to looked up at Naruto.

"Umm Gaki...what is this?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"That is my clan's water jutsu. Some people of the clan were very proficient in water jutsu that could rival Nidaime and I am going to let you learn those jutsu from that scroll," Naruto told him. Zabuza's mouth dropped.

"T-Techniques to rival the Nidaime?" Zabuza said to him. Naruto simply nodded.

"That's right Zabuza, I have seen your progress over the months and you are more than worthy to have it now," Naruto told him. Zabuza smiled as he gripped the scroll.

"Thank you G...no, Thank you Naruto-sama," Zabuza said with a bow. Naruto waved his hand.

"It's all good Zabuza, go try them out," Naruto told him. Zabuza smiled as he ran downstairs and grabbed his sword to train in the compound. Naruto smiled as he went into the washroom. Unknown to him, Shizune and her companions got up also. They were surprised to see Naruto gone, but heard the water running and assumed he was in the washroom.

"Aww Naruto-kun got away before I could kiss him," Shizune said with a slight pout. Haku laughed as Shizune turned to her.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked. Haku smiled as she looked at her.

"Nothing, it's nothing Shizune-san," Haku said as she got up and left the room. Anko smiled as she stretched and left.

"Well I am going to find Zabuza for some training," Anko said with a smirk. Shizune stayed in the room and smiled as she laid on the bed.

"The fact that this family is only going to get bigger is a scary thought, but it's still fun," Shizune said as she decided to get up. Everyone was up and about as the day started, but Naruto had a hunch about who would destroy this evening.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"...and that is why you need to assemble the council against this action," Sakuno said to Sarutobi. The Third sighed as he heard the pink banshee tell him about Naruto being with multiple women.

"Sakuno, I don't see the point to this. Naruto is free to love whoever and that person who loves him can love him, I don't see the need for a council meeting," Sarutobi told her. Sakuno's eyes narrowed.

"Sarutobi, you know that having multiple women is only for those of clan status and as far as I know that brat isn't apart of any clan," Sakuno told him. Sarutobi sighed. Technically she was right, but Sarutobi also knew that Naruto was actually apart of a clan status, but he couldn't say. Sarutobi puffed his pipe as he looked at her.

"Fine I will assemble a council, but I am not interfering with it," Sarutobi told her. Sakuno nodded as she left the room. Sarutobi sat back in his seat as he looked at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall.

"_Why do I think this meeting is going to be so troublesome,"_ Sarutobi thought as he leaned into his chair.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto sat in a chair as everyone began to go over their training plans for the month.

"Alright so we agree. I will work on my father's jutsu, Shizu-chan will work on her water and wind jutsus with Haku-chan, and Anko will train with Zabuza," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto nodded as he laid back into the chair. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Alright I am going to the Inuzuka Compound, anyone want to go?" Naruto asked. Anko, Haku, and Shizune nodded to go, but Zabuza was obsessed with his recent gift from Naruto as he ran back to the field to train. Naruto chuckled as he saw Zabuza read over the water scroll. Naruto and his female companions left the house to go see Kiba, Hana, and Tsume. Naruto recently told them about Shizune, Haku, and Anko being his previous loves. Both women were a bit jealous, but decided that it didn't matter to them. As long as he loved them also, they didn't seem to mind.

_**Inuzuka Compound**_

As Naruto reached the Inuzuka Compound, he knocked on the door for Kiba to answer.

"Hey it's my leader, hello Naruto," Kiba said to him. Naruto smiled as he came into the house.

"Hey Kiba, where are Tsume-chan and Hana-chan?" Naruto asked. Kiba smirked as he pointed to the living room. Naruto nodded a thank you as he went into the room to see Tsume and Hana talking about him.

"So what are my girls talking about?" Naruto asked. Both girls jumped as the object of their desire came into the room. Tsume and Hana blushed as they looked at him.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun, it was nothing," Tsume told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes with a smile. Naruto turned to Hana and looked her in the eyes.

"Hana-chan, what were you two talking about?" Naruto asked her with a smile. Hana blushed as she saw his face close to hers. Hana turned to her mother, who was shaking her head.

"_No Hana please no don't tell him," _Tsume shouted in her thoughts. Naruto continued to look at Hana waiting for an answer. Hana was about to give out from his smile until heard a knock on the door. Tsume smiled as she ran to the door along with Hana. Naruto smiled as he realized his captives escaped.

As Tsume opened the door, she looked to see and Anbu officer with a cat mask in the door.

"Hello Lady Tsume, the Hokage wants a council meeting over-," he stopped when he saw Naruto come out of the living room.

"Hey you," He said trying to address Naruto. Naruto turned his head to see the Anbu in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Naruto said to him with a rather displeased look.

"You are to come to the council room with these women for the meeting," The man said as he shunshined out. Naruto sighed.

"_Always gotta be the bitch, eh Sakuno?" _Naruto thought as he headed to the door.

"Well everyone let's go see what they want now, oh Kiba you come too," Naruto said surprising him. Naruto smiled as he ran to the meeting. He was soon followed by a smiling Kiba and Shizune, along with Haku, Tsume, Hana and Anko.

_**Meeting Room**_

Naruto and his companions entered the room soon as they came to see the members of the civilian and shinobi council in their seats as Tsume took her place. Naruto sighed as he saw Sarutobi sit in the center. The meeting got started.

"Alright what is it that you people want?" Naruto asked with his hands folded. Sarutobi sighed.

"Naruto is it true that you are dating multiple women?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto sighed as he kissed Shizune, Haku, and Hana on the cheek.

"Yes that is right," Naruto told him. Soon some of the civilian council exploded.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE MULTIPLE WOMEN, YOU AREN'T EVEN A PART OF A CLAN," someone shouted. Naruto showed an unconcerned grin.

"Why do you care what happens in my love life?" Naruto asked. Sakuno exploded.

"Cause you are a demon and no demon needs to have children," She said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Says the woman who could only get one kid out of body and that kid has turned into a self bitch herself," Naruto told her. Tsume smirked a bit as Sakuno exploded.

"YOU KEEP MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS," She yelled. Naruto turned to the Third.

"You know this is a waste of time right?" Naruto told him. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yeah I think so," Sarutobi said to him. The council calmed down as they began to talk.

"Look kid, only clan heirs can have multiple wives, so unless you are the heir to a clan, we demand that you end the relationships with these women," a man told him. Naruto chuckled a bit as he turned to the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You council members think you can order me around to do something? Other than the shinobi council I bet none of you know how to lift a damn finger. I bet if we were at war, you would all cower behind me if I was the only shinobi who could save you, you think you have power, but you don't. You are all just some grown people who are WAY in over their heads," Naruto said to them. Everyone backed up a bit as they realized that he made his point. Having all the political power in the world wouldn't save someone from a heartless killer. Naruto still looked at them.

"Now unless you have a valid reason as to why I can't then I am leaving," Naruto said as he turned around. Sarutobi and the shinobi council could only smile. Naruto just played them all for fools. Naruto turned to a man in a chair and with a smile.

"Oh Danzo, how is Anbu Root doing? I think that you trying to suppress the Hokage with the arm full of sharingans isn't a good idea," Naruto said surprising Danzo and the members of the council. Danzo cursed at the boy as Sarutobi walked over to Danzo and ripped the cloth off his body to reveal to everyone the arm full of sharingan. Sarutobi was furious as he summoned his Anbu.

"Anbu take him to Ibiki now, and place him in a chakra restricted prison," Sarutobi said as Danzo was paralyzed and taken away. Sarutobi smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"Thank you for that Naruto, he has been a thorn in the side, but I never found a good reason to do that until now," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded as he turned to leave, but Kami wasn't with him today.

"Wait demon-brat," Sakuno yelled to him. Naruto sighed as he turned around.

"What now?" he wondered.

"Regardless if we have power or not, you still have to listen to and obey our demands, and I specifically DEMAND that you stop dating these girls and give the to Sasuke Uchiha," Sakuno said to him with a smirk. Naruto raged boiled as he looked at her. Sarutobi and the shinobi council sighed. They all got up and moved over to far side.

"_Nice knowing you Sakuno,"_ Shikaku thought.

"_Be nice to the Shinigami when you see him,"_ Tsume thought.

"_I think I should go back to praying,"_ Hiashi thought.

"_That mouth was always going to get you in trouble Sakuno,"_ Sarutobi thought. In other word, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"_Good Luck in Hell, Sakuno Haruno,"_ They all thought.

Naruto rage continued to skyrocket as he processed her words. He was demanded to give up his women who he loved with all his heart, and to a self-righteous Uchiha who wouldn't even love them. Shizune's eyes flared.

"How dare you!," Shizune said as she formed a chakra blade. Sakuno's smiled faded as Shizune walked up to her.

"You dare tell me that I have to break up with my Naruto-kun just so you damn people can have some little arrogant Uchiha bastards running around," Shizune said. Haku soon followed with some ice needles.

"That's it, I have had it, no one demands me to love anybody," Haku said. Hana and Kiba growled along with Tsume in the corner. Tsume just got herself a man and a real one at that. No way was she going to lose him, because of a self-righteous bitch and her boy toy Uchiha. Anko soon followed them.

"How the hell do you think you are, you pink bitch," Anko said as she took out her sword.

As everyone walked up to her. Sakuno turned to Sarutobi who shook his head.

"_I told you I wasn't going to interfere in this,"_ Sarutobi thought. Sakuno looked in horror as everyone soon came up to her.

"STOP!," someone yelled. Everyone immediately stopped and turned to see Naruto with his hair covering his eyes with a smile. The girls grumbled, but Naruto's smile managed to get them to back off. Kiba complied with his leader and stopped. Tsume went back to her corner as Naruto walked up. He suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Sakuno. Naruto's smile faded as he lunged and grabbed Sakuno's throat.

"Listen here you pink haired bitch, you WILL NOT make demands out of me ever, I follow no one's orders except my own and those I feel are worth listening to. Know that if you do threat me or my women in anyway again, I will snap this fragile neck of yours in two," Naruto said as he let go off her. Sakuno grabbed her thought and coughed as she tried to get some air back into her lungs. Naruto came back down and sighed.

"Just so we don't have this confrontation again, I will tell everyone here something," Naruto said to the council. By this time, Sarutobi and the shinobi council sat back down and waited for Naruto's reply. Naruto sighed as he looked at everyone.

"I...am the son of Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Naruto said to them. The room was filled with silence as everyone heard Naruto's claim. The council had blank looks on their faces. Even Hana, Tsume, and Anko had questionable glares at him. Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock.

"_Where did he learn that?"_ Sarutobi wondered. Sakuno raged.

"Don't you insult the name of our Yondaime with your mouth, he didn't give birth to a demon child," Sakuno said to Naruto. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Look I don't care if you don't believe me, all that matters is that I, myself know at and I do, so I am the heir to the Namikaze clan and also the Uzumaki clan, so I have a clan status just like everyone else so I am aloud to have multiple wives. So I believe that solves that," Naruto said to them. Everyone immediately turned to Sarutobi, who still looked at Naruto then the council members. He sighed.

"Naruto is right, He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," He said to them. Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Here was the son of the most powerful Hokage in Konoha history. The man who was able to take out a thousand Iwa shinobi by himself. Everyone suddenly looked at Naruto like he was a prize now and Naruto knew this would happen. He raised his hand.

"Before any of you get any ideas, I am not marrying anyone's daughter just so you can have my clan's power for yourself, so you can get that out of your minds right now," Naruto told them. After he finished talking Naruto was tackled by Tsume, who kissed him all over his face surprising the council members.

"Wow my Naruto-kun is the son of our Fourth, I can't believe it," Tsume said as she kissed him. Naruto smiled as he felt her kisses on his face. The council gasped at her words.

"_NARUTO-KUN?"_ They all wondered.

"Is it really that surprising?" he wondered. Tsume shook her head.

"Of course it is silly," She said to him. Sarutobi stopped the sight with a cough as Tsume turned around.

"Umm Tsume, what was that?" Hiashi asked. Tsume blushed.

"What? I can't love my boyfriend?" Tsume said to them. Everyone gasped. Naruto was dating a clan head and a shinobi council member. Tsume always turned down dates with guys since her husband died, now she was dating Naruto. Tsume smiled as she stood next to Naruto.

"You gonna stop me from dating him?" She asked with a scowl. Everyone backed up and shook their heads.

"Good, not that I would listen to you people anyway," She said to them. Sarutobi sighed.

"Alright that is enough, this meeting is over, Naruto...I want to meet you and your friends in my office," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded as he and his companions left. Sarutobi left also as the council went through their thoughts.

_**Hokage Office**_

Naruto and his companions waited for Sarutobi to arrive as they sat on the couch or leaned on the walls.

"Well I am learning lots of things about Naruto-kun today," Hana said to him. Naruto smiled as rolled his eyes.

"I was actually going to tell you both about that today, but it seems that I had to do it back there," Naruto said to her.

"I can't believe I am dating a Namikaze," Tsume said out loud. Naruto smiled.

"So your going to date me for the clan status now?' Naruto said to her. Tsume smiled as walked up to Naruto and kissed him.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I love you for you, Clan status or no clan status, in fact, I loved you before I even found out about it," Tsume said with a smile. Naruto chuckled as he gave her a tight hug which made Tsume blushed from his tight muscles.

"Thank you Tsume," Naruto said to her. Tsume nodded with a smile. Hana leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Still the fact that Naru-kun is the son of the Yondaime, it makes me wonder how powerful you will be in the future," Hana said to him. Naruto smiled at her words. Naruto nodded in agreement. Before Sarutobi came in Naruto decided to ask Tsume his question.

"Hey Tsume-chan, how would you like to merge your clan compound with mine?" Naruto told her. Tsume jumped at his question, but smiled.

"I would like that Naruto-kun, we can do that tomorrow okay?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Fine with me Tsume-chan," Naruto told her. Shizune smiled.

"Now our compound will be 3 times as big," Shizune smiled. Everyone nodded with a smile. Naruto then looked at Kiba and Haku. He smiled as he motioned for them.

"Yes Naruto/Naruto-kun?" They asked. Naruto smiled.

"Since he isn't here, I will give you both the mark now," Naruto said to them. Tsume and Hana wondered what he meant as they watched Naruto moved to Haku. Naruto exposed a part of her neck and bit the side. Haku winced a bit from the pain, but soon adjusted to it. Soon her mark appeared as Haku flowed through her body. Naruto smiled as a light appeared and soon faded. Haku opened her eyed and looked in a mirror. Her ears were on her head, she was a few inches taller and she had a fluffy white tail that swayed around. Haku smiled.

"This feels amazing, I think I could take on anyone and win," Haku said with a smile. Naruto smiled as he turned to Kiba. Kiba didn't really like the way this was done being a guy and all, but he knew it was necessary. Naruto bit Kiba's neck as his mark also appeared. Soon the light appeared and faded as Kiba opened his eyes. Kiba's ears moved to his head and were the same color as his hair. He also had a brown tail that swayed behind him.

"Yahoo, I can feel the chakra run smoothly through my body, I haven't felt this good in forever," Kiba said to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he looked at Tsume and Hana. Both seemed to debate over it, but could see that it would be very fun and useful. Tsume exposed her neck to Naruto as did Hana. Naruto smiled as he bit Tsume's neck first. The light came and went as Tsume looked also. Her hair was much straighter as it came down to her shoulders. Her ears were on her head and she had a brown tail that swayed. Tsume smiled at the features.

"This is amazing, thank you Naruto-kun," Tsume said to him as she hugged him. Naruto smiled.

"Your welcome Tsume-chan," he said to her. Naruto then turned to Hana who was ready to be marked. Naruto bit her next as he heard a slight moan from her. Soon the mark appeared and so did the light. The light faded as Hana opened her eyes. Hana's ears were also on her head. She had a black and brownish tail that swayed. Hana smiled.

"Oh this feels wonderful, I think I could fight an Akatsuki member without breaking a sweat," Hana stated. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Okay you all have your marks, now henge so you appear normal, can't have this plan going down the drain can we?" Naruto said to them. The girls and Kiba nodded as they henged back to their forms. No sooner than that did Sarutobi come through the door and sat down at his desk. Sarutobi sighed as he sat down.

"You sure know how to surprise people Naruto," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto smiled.

"What, they needed to know, and it felt good to see their reactions," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi smiled with a nod.

"That is true, but were did you learn that?" He asked him. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Jiji, but I can't tell you that, my source must be kept a secret," Naruto told him. Sarutobi looked at him, but nodded.

"Very well Naruto, but since you know, I want to give you this letter from your father," He said to Naruto as he reached inside his drawer and pulled out the letter. Naruto knew about the letter, but it always felt good to read it again. Naruto took the letter as he read it.

"_To Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Hey son, how are you? This is your father, Minato Namikaze. If you are reading this then I am dead. The village is currently being attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko and I must go help. I have thought of the best way to save the village and it was to seal the beast inside someone of pure spirit. And what is more pure than a child. I couldn't ask someone of something that I wouldn't do myself, so I had to seal the child inside my son...you. Please don't hate me for it, that might be selfish on my part, but I hope that the village treats you well as the hero. Your mother really didn't like the idea of it, but I managed to convince her. Although she told me that she couldn't bear to watch it. Know that I love you and below are the directions to my compound. It is quite big enough to even put the Uchiha in their place. I leave my clan's jutsu to you, the rasengan and the Hiraishin technique. Use these techniques to bring peace. I love you Naruto. I must go goodbye._

_Your Father, Minato Namikaze"_

Even though he read the letter already, Naruto still got tears from the letter. He shed a few tears as he thank Sarutobi for the letter. As Naruto and his friends were about to leave, Sarutobi brought Naruto back.

"Yes Jiji?" He asked. Sarutobi looked at him.

"Naruto I don't know anymore, but I think your mother might be alive near Water Country," Sarutobi said to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hokage Mansion

Naruto and his group were left stunned after they heard the words that came out of Sarutobi's mouth. Naruto stuttered to speak as he tried to process the information he had just received.

"W-what did you say Jiji?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi could see the disbelief in Naruto's eyes. Sarutobi sighed.

"I said I believe that your mother is alive and is near Wave Country," Sandaime said to Naruto. Naruto looked down at the ground for awhile. Soon Naruto looked up and looked at the third.

"And why are you telling me this now?" He asked him clearly upset. Hiruzen nodded as he got up.

"I always thought that you were just a normal genin, one who still needed protection, but if you can manage to bring an ex-Kiri shinobi to our forces, then I have no doubt about your power. I am at least confident that you can handle yourself against genin to chunin level people," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded, though in truth he could handle two of the sannin at once.

"Naruto, I want you to train with Jiraiya, he was your father's sensei and I know he will be good to you," Sarutobi said to Naruto. Naruto's eyes were suddenly filled with rage and hate at the thought of being trained by Jiraiya. Naruto simply nodded and left with his group, leaving a unsuspecting Sarutobi in his seat.

As everyone left, Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I noticed that you were very angry at the mention of Jiraiya's name," Kiba told him. Naruto simply nodded his head.

"Why?" Hana asked him. Naruto stopped the group as he looked around him. Naruto sighed as he put up a privacy seal around them. Naruto looked at them all with his eyes very much red.

"I won't forgive his perverted ass, NEVER, he could spent an eternity trying to get me to forgive him, but I will never do it. He did something unforgivable to me. He was supposed to be my godfather, but he betrayed my trust. He will die and it will hurt," Naruto said to them. Some narrowed their eyes and others were sad, but everyone wanted an explanation. Naruto sighed as he went through his memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was training with Jiraiya in a field as they sparred until their chakra reserves were empty. Both exhausted as they sat on a tree._

"_Still the little firecracker eh Naruto?" Jiraiya asked him. Naruto smiled as he fell back._

"_Still the big pervert huh Jiraiya?" Naruto told him. Jiraiya laughed as he nodded._

"_I am NOT a big pervert," Jiraiya told him. Naruto raised and eyebrow._

"_Oh then what are you?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya turned to him._

"_I am a super pervert," He told him. Naruto sweatdropped as he heard the proclamation._

"_Whatever Jiraiya," Naruto told him. Soon Naruto fell asleep as his fading as saw Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, his smile faded and his said something to Naruto._

"_I am sorry Naruto," He said as Naruto blanked out. Naruto soon woke up to see he was bound to some chains. Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya in front of him._

"_Hey Jiraiya what are you doing, let me go," Naruto told him. Jiraiya laughed as he punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto winced in pain as the wind got knocked out of him._

"_Shut your mouth you demon spawn," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto was shocked that he had heard what Jiraiya said to him._

"_What are you talking about Jiraiya, I am your godson," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as planted a kick into Naruto's stomach. _

"_ARGH!," Naruto screamed as he fell to the floor. _

"_J-Jiraiya, s-stop p-please," Naruto begged. Jiraiya looked at Naruto in a stone cold glare as kicked Naruto's face nearly breaking his nose. Naruto was on his back._

"_For all the people that you will destroy in the future, I can't let you live," Jiraiya said to Naruto as his fingers glowed. He hit Naruto in the stomach as his seal appeared with five symbols layered over it. Naruto screamed in pain as the effects of what Jiraiya did, took place. Jiraiya saw an unconcious Naruto on the floor as he walked out of the room. Jiraiya came outside to see Sasuke at the entrance. _

"_Do it," Sasuke commanded. Jiraiya complied._

"**Katon: Gamayu Endan(Fire release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet),"**_ Jiraiya yelled as he shot a fierce fire out of his mouth and burned the building to ashes. Sasuke smirked as he patted Jiraiya on the back. _

"_You did good, now...you die," Sasuke said as he sent a chidori through Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked in surprise at Sasuke._

"_W-why, you said you wouldn't kill me if I did this for you," Jiraiya said to him. Sasuke smiled._

"_Like I would make deals with the friend of a demon," Sasuke said as Jiraiya dropped to the floor. _

_2 hours later_

_Naruto emerged from the rubble as he looked to see it was raining. Naruto looked in anger for Jiraiya. Naruto couldn't find him until he found a note. Naruto began to read it._

_'Sorry Kid, but women are more important to me that you, and Sasuke said I could have as many as I want if I killed you, so there you have it. Have a fun time with Minato and Kushina(he didn't know Kushina might be alive).'_

_Naruto dropped the note as anger filled his body. He suddenly started to tremble from the fury as Kyuubi's chakra began to leak out of him._

"_JIRAIYA!," Naruto yelled at the sky. Naruto took a breath._

"_You better hope to Kami that I don't find you Jiraiya," Naruto said to himself as he left._

_**Flashback End**_

Everyone was wide eyed that Jiraiya would betray Naruto, and for women no less. Naruto clenched his hands as blood slowly seeped out.

"I will kill him, he thinks women are all that matter, I will be glad to show him fear," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement as Naruto smiled.

"Okay I will deal with him later, but let's just get through this day," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they walked through the streets. As they walked, Anko came up to Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun, when are you going to go see if Kushina is alive?" Anko asked him. Naruto lifted his head up as he looked at the sky.

"Maybe in a week, knowing she is alive makes me feel good and happy," Naruto said to them. Everyone smiled as they walked down the streets. They all stopped to look to the right as two people were arguing.

"For the last time Asuma, I won't go out with you," Kurenai said to the blade master. Asuma seemed a little mad by her response and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Kurenai, you have never said yes, won't you give me a shot?" He asked her. Kurenai shook her head.

"I SAID NO, NOW LET ME GO!," She ordered. Asuma seethed at her as he gripped her harder.

"But I love you, why won't you love me?" He said to her. Kurenai brought her hand around and slapped Asuma in the face. Asuma became wide-eyed at Kurenai as she looked at him.

"Even Naruto is more of a man than you are, at least I am sure he wouldn't put his hands on me like you did," Kurenai shot at him. Asuma's eyes narrowed.

"What does this have to do with him of all people?" Asuma asked her. Kurenai blushed as she turned away.

"I-it doesn't so go away," She said as she walked away. Suddenly she bumped into the man they were taking about as Naruto looked at her. Kurenai blushed as she saw that she hit Naruto.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun," She said to him. Naruto shook his head.

"It's alright, _wait when did she start calling me Naruto-kun?," _He wondered.

"Are you busy training?" She asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but we were going to do some when we all got home," Naruto told her. Kurenai nodded her head as she saw his group.

"Hey Anko-chan," Kurenai told her. Anko smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Hey Nai-chan," Anko said to her. Soon Kurenai and Anko engaged in a conversation over the Chunin Exams as Asuma looked at them, clearly irritated that he was ignored. Asuma took out his brass knuckles as he put a fist up at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I challenge you for Kurenai," Asuma said to him. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Ya know Asuma, Kurenai is a person, not a prize to be won, so I won't fight you over her. I respect her too much for that," Naruto said to him causing Kurenai to blush. Asuma seethed as he charged forward at Naruto.

"Shut up and fight," He said to Naruto. Naruto sighed as Kurenai, and Naruto's group backed up. Naruto held his hand out as he caught Asuma's fist in his hand. Naruto looked at Kurenai.

"This is your call Kurenai-chan, I won't fight this guy if you don't want me to," Naruto told her. Kurenai smiled as she liked that Naruto put her opinion in it.

"I don't normally like guys fighting over me, but if it is you I can comply," Kurenai told him. Naruto smiled as he gripped Asuma's fist harder, making some bones crack. Asuma yelled in some pain as Naruto turned to him.

"Well there you have it, you got yourself a fight," Naruto said to him as he fight Asuma in the gut with his free hand. Asuma rubbed his stomach a bit from some pain.

"Fine then Naruto let's take this to the training field," Asuma said as he leapt away. Naruto sighed as he followed. His company soon followed the two also.

_**At the training field **_

Naruto and Asuma stood at opposite ends of the field as they looked in each others eyes. Asuma was thinking about how this fight was pointless since he was a Jonin and Naruto was officially a genin. Naruto was wondering how much of his power he should hide to make this fight fair. Soon Naruto's company came as everyone waited for the fight to start. Kurenai turned to see everyone who was with Naruto.

"Are you guys sure Naruto-kun will be okay?" Kurenai asked clearly worried. Everyone laughed a little, but knew that Kurenai didn't know. Tsume decided to talk.

"I don't date weak men Kurenai, I didn't think I would find myself with him either, but trust me when I saw that even though his rank is genin, Naruto-kun is probably the strongest in the village right now," Tsume said to her. Kurenai thought she should have her ears checked. Tsume just told her she was dating Naruto and that Naruto was probably the most powerful person in the village. Now when you think of the most powerful person you normally think the Hokage or one of the sannin, but never a genin. Kurenai decided to watch the match with interest.

"Ready Naruto?" Asuma said to him. Naruto chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it Asuma," Naruto said to him. Asuma nodded as Kiba put his hand up and brought it down.

"Begin," Kiba said as he backed away.

Asuma charged Naruto with his brass knuckles glowing with chakra. Naruto charged with a kunai as both clashed their weapons. Asuma already had to admit that Naruto was good. He blocked the brass knuckles as even held his own against Asuma in terms of strength. Naruto smiled as dispelled. Asuma became wide-eyed as he looked at nothing.

"Kage Bunshin?" He wondered. Suddenly he was kicked in the face by Naruto as he was sent into the trees making a loud crash. Naruto smiled at the destruction.

"Come on Asuma, you aren't done are you?" Naruto asked him. Asuma smiled jumped out of the trees, with a few scratches.

"Not bad, but I haven't got serious yet," Asuma said with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Please I am just plain bored here,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Asuma ran forward in an attempt to get Naruto off his feet. Naruto simply side-stepped the jonin as he passed him. Asuma seethed as he pivoted his foot and launched at Naruto. Naruto sighed as Asuma swung left and right at him continuously as Naruto simply dodged them all. Everyone cheered as they saw Naruto dodge Asuma's attacks. Kurenai was at least surprised. Asuma just couldn't hit Naruto. Kurenai suddenly blushed as she saw Naruto wink at her while he dodged Asuma. Naruto smiled as he turned back to a struggling Asuma as he disappeared. Asuma quickly looked around in every possible direction.

"Oh here it comes," Shizune said to them.

"Here what comes?" Kiba asked her. Everyone else turned to Shizune as she smiled.

"Just watch, Asuma won't be able to block this, not even Itachi with his eyes could dodge this," Shizune said to them. Everyone turned their eyes back to the field.

"Well Asuma, I am bored so I will end this now," Naruto said to him. Asuma scoffed.

"If you can just try it," He told the blond.

"Alright," Naruto said as he appeared behind Asuma and walked towards his group.

"Done," Naruto said to him. Asuma turned only for immense pain to hit his body repeatedly. Asuma yelled as cuts ranging from small to big hit his body as he fell down. Naruto smiled.

"You couldn't even hear the wind could you?" Naruto told him. Naruto smiled as he walked back to his group, but stopped halfway and smirked.

"You really don't know how to stay down do you?" Naruto asked Asuma who got up and did some handsigns.

"**Katon: Haisekishō( Fire style: Ash Pile Burning),"** Asuma yelled as smoke came out of his mouth and engulfed Naruto. Asuma smirked as he took out his lighter.

"Know your place Naruto," Asuma said as he threw the lighter into the smoke and watched it burst with a huge explosion. Asuma smiled as he looked to see a giant crater in the middle of the field.

"Well that takes care of that," Asuma said as he turned to Kurenai.

"So do we have a date?" He asked with a smile. Kurenai looked at Asuma, then back at the smoke. She suddenly smiled, then blushed heavily along with Naruto's group(except Kiba). Asuma sighed as he turned around only to see Naruto standing virtually unscathed and shirtless exposing his abs and his finely tuned body.

"Aww Asuma, I really liked that shirt," Naruto joked to him. He turned to see Kurenai blushing at his body as he smiled.

"Do you like what you see Kurenai?" He asked as everyone turned to see her blush redden even more. Kurenai for herself was in her own thoughts over Naruto's body.

"_T-That body, it's the hottest body I have ever seen, It's so Kami-like and strong, I would love to feel those muscles on my body,"_ Kurenai said in her thoughts as Asuma could see that he completely lost her attention. Asuma turned around and faced Naruto.

"You know for a genin you are very nosy," Asuma said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I am doing Kurenai a favor I guess," Naruto said as wind formed around his arm. Asuma narrowed his eyes at Naruto's arm.

"_He know element training, but that is for Chunin and higher, this kid knows how to surprise people," _Asuma thought as blue chakra ran through his blade. He pulled his arm back and smiled.

"Well no matter, he is still a genin, therefore I will always have the bigger advantage," Asuma said to himself as he and Naruto flew forward.

"**Hien(Flying Swallow)," **Asuma shouted as he ran at Naruto. Naruto smiled as his arm blazed out.

"**Fuuton: Tengoku Tsubame(Wind Style: Heavenly Swallow)," **Naruto yelled. Both shinobi collied with their techniques as the area exploded with a powerful wind that blew the trees away. Everyone enforced chakra to their feet as they tried to withstand the mighty explosion. As the winds calmed down, everyone looked to see a smiling Naruto over an unconcious Asuma. Naruto smiled as he picked up Asuma and sat him against a tree.

"Well that takes care of that," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they came down to meet Naruto.

"That was a fine battle Naru-kun," Haku said to him.

"It's too bad that you had to hold so much back," Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Shizune, when the time comes I will get serious," Naruto said with a slightly evil smile that everyone saw except, Kurenai. Kurenai smiled at the knocked out Asuma as she walked over to Naruto's group.

"Umm Naruto," Kurenai called to him. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Yes Kurenai-chan?" He asked.

"T-Thank you for all your help Naruto-kun," She said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed, but still smiled.

"Your welcome Kurenai-chan, well I will see you later," Naruto said as he and his group turned to leave.

"I..I...would like you to see me later," Kurenai said to him. Everyone stopped walking and turned to her. Naruto was almost stunned as he heard her.

"Does Kurenai-chan want a date with me?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai blushed even more as she looked at the ground.

"W-well N-Naruto-kun isn't like most of the perverts in this village, he is sweet, smart, strong, and I...I like him so yes I would like to date Naruto-kun," Kurenai said to him. Naruto smiled as he walked over to Kurenai. He slowly took her hand and kissed it making her blush even more red than her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure to date you tonight Kurenai-chan," Naruto told her. Kurenai smiled as gave Naruto another kiss on the cheek.

"Pick me up at 9?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"9 it is Kurenai-chan, see you until then," Naruto said to her. Kurenai nodded as she shunshined home a happy woman. Naruto smiled as he turned back to his group who were smirking.

"What are you people laughing at?" He asked them. As everyone calmed down, Tsume spoke.

"Nothing nothing Naruto-kun, it's just that you seem to be quite the ladies man," Tsume told him. Naruto blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well what can I say, I love y ladies," Naruto said giving them each a kiss on the cheek that made them all blush. Everyone smiled as they walked back to the compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

As everyone got through the door, Naruto smiled when he saw Zabuza on the couch.

"How you doing Zabuza?" Naruto asked. Zabuza struggled to look up.

"Those techniques are monstrous, who ever made them...had to have been a genius," Zabuza said as he fell asleep leaving everyone smiling at him. While everyone relaxed, Tsume and Hana took the time to look over their future house. They were surprised of how clean it was and how big it was. The Inuzuka Compound paled in comparison to it.

"This place is so big, I really wouldn't mind living here," Tsume said to her daughter. Hana could only nod in agreement. As they stopped their tour, everyone went for lunch in the living room as they saw Naruto about to leave.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked him. Naruto turned around and smiled. He had only one word for everyone who was staring at him.

"Recruitment," Naruto said as he left leaving everyone in a good mood.


	16. Chapter 16

Around the Village

As Naruto walked through the place of his disgust, he looked around the village for any hints of recruits. He did have the Inuzuka clan to back him up, but he wasn't going to use Tsume and Hana like they were objects to him. He did love them all, but he realized that to destroy Konoha, he would still need some more.

"Hmm I probably need a strategist in my destruction of Konoha," Naruto thought as he walked through the village ignoring the obvious glares of hate at him. As he walked, Naruto suddenly chuckled evilly.

"Don't worry you assholes, your time will come also, I will make every single one of you pay," Naruto said to himself as he continued his 'stroll' through Konoha. Naruto eyes looked up as he saw someone in a shop, he suddenly smiled as he walked over to the girl to give her some company.

"Hey Kin, how you doing?" Naruto said causing her to jump a bit. Kin turned around to see Naruto's face next to hers. Kin suddenly blushed as she looked at the blond's face. She tried to speak, but words seemed to escape her mouth as she looked at him.

"_Calm down calm down, he is just the boy with the hot body that saved your life...I think my consciousness is slipping,"_ Kin thought as she continued to gaze at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he put his hand to her forehead making her blush grow dark.

"You don't have a fever so why are you so red?" He asked her. Kin's eyes widened as she backed away from him.

"I-It's nothing, I am just a bit tired, well I have to go," Kin said as she tried to run out the door, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Now now Kin-chan, we need to catch up," Naruto told her as he took her hand and ran outside. Kin blushed as she felt Naruto's hand on hers. As Naruto ran through Konoha, he suddenly stopped once he realized he wasn't in the civil area, but he came to a training ground. Naruto smiled as he turned to see Kin panting next to him.

"There, now we have some quiet," Naruto said to her. Kin stopped panting only to blush as she looked around to see that they were the only ones in the area. Kin saw Naruto sit next to a tree as he leaned his body back against it. Naruto smiled as he motioned for Kin to sit next to him. Kin blushed, but consented to the request. She soon sat next to Naruto as they laid back and took in a fresh breath of air. Kin slowly turned her head as she looked at his body. Kin blushed when she saw his hair blow in the breeze.

"_Why is he so hot?"_ Kin wondered as she continued to look at him. Naruto smiled as he felt her intense gazes over his body. Naruto smiled as he turned to her.

"Is there something you like Kin-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kin snapped out of her daze as she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing Naruto, sorry for staring," She simply said to him. Naruto smiled as he leaned back.

"It's alright Kin-chan," Naruto said to her. Kin nodded her head though Naruto didn't see it. Kin suddenly remembered her encounter with him in the forest of death. She remembered how he seemed to make Dozu sweat under his gaze as he saw Zaku hit her. She also thought his group was insane with the way the brunette dismembered her teammate as she seemed to enjoy it. She also remembered how she thought she was going to die by the blond, but instead he looked to see if she was okay. His eyes that gazed into hers seemed to ignite her soul as she felt she could just easily trust him. Not even her own village could bring this much trust out in her. Kin slowly turned to the blond.

"T-Thank you," She said to him. Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked her. Kin turned her full body to him as she looked at him.

"F-for the forest of death incident, my teammates are pricks, I can't stand them," Kin said to him, the last part somewhat under her breath. Naruto looked at her and smiled, turning his full body to her as he cupped her chin.

"Think nothing of it Kin-chan, people who hurt their teammates aren't fit to be called ninja, and I did it because I wanted to," Naruto told her. Kin seemed a bit confused by his statement.

"But why?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe I am a sucker for a cute girl," Naruto told her. Kin blushed heavily as she looked at him. Kin slowly lowered her head as her hair covered her eyes. Naruto turned to her with a bit of confusion.

"Kin-chan?" Naruto said to her. Kin looked up and lunged forward to kiss Naruto on his lips. Naruto was surprised by the kiss, but he seemed to respond to it rather fast as he wrapped his arms around Kin as she pushed him against the tree. Both let the kiss overcome them as Kin invaded Naruto's mouth, much to his surprise. Naruto smiled as he felt his tongue be caressed by Kin's as they swirled around. Soon Kin separated from Naruto as she looked at him with a blush on her face. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for Kin-chan?" Naruto asked her with a smile. Kin blushed as she stared at Naruto.

"That was a thank you for what you have done," Kin said to him. Naruto looked at and smiled.

"Thank you Kin-chan," Naruto told her. Kin suddenly smiled as she laid in his chest. Suddenly Naruto heard something that made him smile again.

"I don't want to...," Kin said as she pushed her face into his chest. Naruto looked at her.

"What is it Kin-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kin looked up at him while a few tears rolled down her face.

"I...don't want to leave Naruto...kun," Kin said to him. Naruto looked at her in surprise. Kin decided to continue.

"I have come to love you, I don't know much about you, but I know enough to know why I don't want to leave you. For me, to live in a village were everyone is mean to you and abuses you isn't what I want," Kin honestly told him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Then stay with me," He simply told her. Kin looked up at him hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"R-really I can stay?" she asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he hugged her.

"Don't leave my side Kin-chan," Naruto told her. Kin blushed as she nodded.

"I never will Naruto-kun," Kin said as she took out a kunai. Naruto looked at her sway the kunai back and forth as she suddenly smiled. Kin brought the kunai to her forehead protector and quickly made a slash across the Oto sign. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"You know we should take you to the Hokage now, cause right now you are a missing nin," Naruto told her. Kin smiled as she looked at him.

"Lead the way Naruto-kun," Kin said to him. Naruto's smile wavered a bit as he stood up.

"Kin, do you really love me?" Naruto asked her. Kin looked at him and honestly nodded.

"Yes I do Naruto-kun," she told him. Naruto sighed.

"Then I will have to tell you about myself," Naruto said to her as he dismissed the henge. Kin looked to see a taller version of Naruto along with fox ears and a fox tail that swayed around. Kin looked at him and could only come up with three word.

"_Too Damn Hot,"_ Kin thought to herself. Naruto smiled as looked at her. Naruto placed a privacy seal as he turned back to her.

"Kin, I want you to know that I am going to destroy Konoha," Naruto told her. Kin was a bit surprised at his claim. Seeing that she was confused, Naruto decided to skip the long speech and placed his hand on her head. Soon Kin was in tears as she was flooded with memories of his childhood and his future. She could only wonder how he could even show the emotion of love after what she saw. Kin saw a young Naruto get beaten, tortured, burned, poisoned and anything else she didn't want to think of. Naruto sighed as he took his hand off her head. Kin fell to the ground in tears as she looked at him.

"I am going to burn this village to the ground Kin, I won't force you, but will you help?" Naruto asked her. Kin lifted her head up to Naruto. She could only look at him as she went to her thoughts.

"_This damn village, who the hell do they think they are, I haven't been this disgusted for a very long time. Naruto-kun is no demon, if he was, he could have destroyed you all. I will fight for him, I will be more than glad to help," _Kin thought as she smiled.

"I would love to help you Naruto-kun," Kin said with a smile. Naruto looked at her and smiled back. He suddenly hugged her as he henged back.

"Thank you Kin-chan, I am happy to have you on my side and as something more," Naruto told her. Kin simply nodded as she hugged him back. Naruto smiled as he took her to the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was sitting in his office doing his dreaded paperwork as he wondered when he would have some time to himself. Soon he heard a knock on the door as he looked up.

"Come in," Sarutobi said with a sigh. Soon a blond and brunette entered the office as Sarutobi smiled.

"Hello Naruto and miss...," Kin smiled as she stepped forward.

"Kagami, Kin Kagami," Kin said to him. Sarutobi nodded when he saw the slashed out Oto symbol on her headband and turned to Naruto.

"I take it you want me for something?" He asked the blond. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"That's right Jiji, can you make Kin a Konoha shinobi?" Naruto asked Sarutobi. Sarutobi sighed as he laid back into his chair. He started to ponder over Naruto's request as he looked at the blond and brunette who were begging. Sarutobi sighed as he smiled.

"_There might not be any free time for me today, oh well," _He thought as he leaned forward.

"Alright fine, she can be one, you should be lucky that you crossed out the symbol, it would have been another issue if you didn't," Sarutobi said with a smile. Kin's face beamed as she pounced on Naruto and kissed his face. Naruto smiled as he wasn't complaining about her kisses. Sarutobi chuckled lightly as he had the two compose themselves. Kin took off her headband and placed it on the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi opened a drawer as he took out a leaf headband.

"Welcome to Konoha, Kin Kagami," Sarutobi said to her. Kin smiled with a nod as she adorned the leaf symbol.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kin said to him. Sarutobi nodded as he started to file paperwork for a new shinobi that was added to his village. Soon Kin and Naruto left as they roamed the streets of Konoha. As they walked Kin grabbed Naruto's arm as they continued their leisurely walk.

"So where do I live?" Kin decided to ask. Naruto smiled.

"Why you live with me of course," Naruto told her like it was the simplest thing in the world. Kin blushed at the thought of living with Naruto as they walked.

"I like that idea," Kin said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile. As the two passed the village, they were suddenly stopped when Kin heard her name. Both turned around to see her former teammates Dozu and Zaku walk up to her. Kin flinched as Naruto moved her behind him. Soon enough, Dozu and Zaku came up to them and narrowed their eyes.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid woman, come on it is time to go," Dozu told her. Kin narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Zaku looked at her as narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't you hear Dozu bitch, it is time to go," Zaku told her.

"NO!," Kin said to them. Both were surprised that she talked back to them. Dozu grew a vein as he grabbed her wrist.

"I said we are leaving," he said as he pulled her away from Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward and grabbed Dozu's hand. Naruto gripped Dozu's hand as he began to crush the bones in his arm. Dozu screamed as Naruto managed to snap a part of his arm Dozu stepped back as he gripped his arm in pain. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Kin and brought her back into his embrace.

"Do you know the penalty for trying to force a Konoha shinobi?" Naruto said with a smile. Dozu and Zaku narrowed their eyes as they looked at Kin's forehead to see the leaf headband on her head. Dozu seethed as he looked at Kin.

"Kin why the hell do you have that leaf headband?" Dozu asked at her. Kin smiled as she leaned on Naruto's head.

"I am not being your abusive doll anymore, I am staying here in the village with Naruto-kun," Kin blatantly said to them. Zaku and Dozu seethed more as they tried to grab Kin again, but were suddenly kicked into an alley by Naruto. Naruto sighed as he turned to Kin.

"Kin , do you care about these two in anyway?" Naruto asked her. Kin smiled as she shook her head.

"Not in the least Naruto-kun," Kin said to him. Naruto smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then Kin, I want you to cover your ears and count slowly to 10," Naruto told her. Kin nodded as she sat down covered her ears as Naruto put up a privacy seal. Naruto walked into the alley and smirked.

"Time to exterminate some insects," Naruto said with a demonic smile. Naruto's eyes changed to slits and from blue to red as he walked to them. Dozu and Zaku suddenly had fear in their eyes as Naruto broke his henge and sharpened the nails in his hand.

"...one..." Kin counted. Naruto smiled as he lunged at them.

"...two...," Naruto shot his hand forward as he pierced Dozu's stomach. Dozu screamed in pain as he looked at the hand that was in his stomach.

"...three...," Naruto gripped Dozu's insides and ripped them out of his body. Naruto smiled as he heard Dozu scream.

"...four...," Naruto then slashed across Dozu's body as he pierced his flesh. Zaku looked in fear as he tried to run. Naruto smiled as he turned to Zaku.

"...five...," Naruto smiled as he ran after Zaku and grabbed his arms.

"...six...," Naruto laughed as he gripped Zaku's arms and put his foot on his back.

"...seven...," Naruto began to pull as Zaku screamed from having his arms ripped from his body. Zaku screamed out in pain at the feeling.

"...eight...," Naruto casted the arms away as he picked up Zaku by his collar.

"...nine...," Naruto smiled as Zaku stared in horror as he saw his end in Naruto's eyed. Naruto smiled as he slashed his hand forward.

"...ten...," Kin finished as Naruto walked out of the alley. Naruto cracked his knuckles as he grabbed Kin.

"Well shall we go?" Naruto said to her. Kin smiled as she nodded.

"Let's go home Naruto-kun," Kin said to him. Naruto nodded as they shunshined straight to the compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Everyone was laying around the house with some people playing cards or others training.

"I am home," Naruto yelled. Everyone smiled as they came to the doorway.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, did you bring anyone back?" Shizune asked him. Naruto smiled as he brought Kin around his arm.

"Everyone meet Kin Kagami, our new ally," Naruto said to them. Everyone smiled as they nodded.

"Hello Kin," Tsume said to her. Kin smiled as she bowed.

"Hello everyone," Kin said to them. Naruto smiled.

"Well Kin take a look around the house and pick the room that you want, I know of a way to get your stuff from Oto, I will do that later ok?" Naruto told her. Kin nodded as she walked around the house. Shizune smiled as she leaned next to Naruto.

"So Naru-kun got Kin huh?" Shizune said to him. Naruto chuckled as he grabbed Shizune and gave her a deep kiss. As he broke the kiss Naruto smiled.

"You jealous Shizu-chan?" Naruto asked her. Shizune smiled with a pout.

"Oh you are so mean Naruto-kun, but maybe I am a bit jealous," Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled as he went upstairs.

"So is everyone keeping up with their training?" Naruto asked them. Zabuza smiled with a nod.

"Got more than half the techniques in the scroll down Gaki," Zabuza said to him.

"I have a new jutsu that I can use in the Chunin Exams," Haku said with a blush.

"Me, Hana, and Kiba have developed some techniques also," Tsume said to him. Naruto nodded then turned to Shizune.

"And you Shizu-chan," Shizune smiled as she kissed Naruto.

"I never kiss and tell Naru-kun," Shizune said as she went upstairs. Naruto sighed as he soon followed. Naruto decided to take a shower as to get a weird smell off of him.

"I guess I will go and take a shower," Naruto thought as he headed to the bath.

_**With Kurenai**_

The genjutsu mistress was currently at home as she tried to find a dress for her date with the blond that she just asked out.

"I think this will be good for the date, yeah I will go with this," Kurenai said as she laid the dress on the bed.

"I hope Naruto-kun likes this," Kurenai said to herself. Kurenai smiled at the thought of going on a date with Naruto. Sure he was quite a young for her age, but she still held a great fascination for him as she heard of his exploits in Wave Country.

"I can't wait to see him in the Chunin Exams, I hope he wins," Kurenai said to herself again as she laid on her bed.

_**With Sasuke and Kakashi**_

Sasuke huffed as he nearly finished his sensei's original technique.

"Good Sasuke, you have nearly gotten it, just a bit more control and you will be the strongest genin in the Chunin Exams( A/N: Yeah Right)," Kakashi said to the Uchiha, elevating his pride.

"It's to be expected Kakashi, though I still can't believe that the dobe made it to the finals, it must be the end of the world," Sasuke said to him. Kakashi smirked, but nodded.

"It is surprising, but with your mastery of the technique, he will be nothing compared to you," Kakashi said to him. Sasuke smirked.

"He is already nothing compared to me," Sasuke said as he got up to try again. Sasuke did the handsigns as he clutched his left hand and lightning cackled in it. Sasuke smirked as he ran at the boulder and destroyed it.

"_Just wait dobe, you will know your place in the pecking order of this village,"_ Sasuke thought with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day

Naruto fell to the ground exhausted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Naruto glanced around his compound as he smiled at seeing his family train. Anko was currently fighting Zabuza in a sword duel. Haku, Kin, and Shizune were also battling it out, though they seemed to be having a lot of fun with their fight. Tsume was teaching Hana and Kiba some of the clan's techniques. Naruto smiled as he wasn't going to slack either. Naruto picked up his father's scroll as he looked over the Hiraishin technique again.

"Man Tou-san, how am I supposed to remember the seals for this technique, this feels impossible," Naruto said to himself as he went over the scroll again. As Naruto read, the scroll explained the type of seals need in order to perform the deadly Hiraishin, but it never said the specific order for it. Naruto managed to get the order of the scrolls down as he managed to find a picture of his father with the kunai in his hand. Naruto was able to put the seals in order. Naruto's first attempt at the Hiraishin was good as he was able to teleport three feet from his compound. Naruto sighed as he closed the scroll.

"_You better be happy I am a stamina freak Tou-san, otherwise this justu would be impossible for me,"_ Naruto thought as he laid in the field. Unknown to him, Shizune walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek that snapped him out of his daze.

"And to what do I owe the honor of that?" Naruto asked her as he licked his lips. Shizune smiled as she sat next to him.

"You owe nothing, just felt like kissing my demon mate," Shizune said to him. Naruto chuckled as he laid back.

"I see," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded as she laid next to him.

"So how is the Hiraishin technique going?" She asked him. Naruto suddenly looked at her then at the sky.

"It's so damn chakra taxing, I swear that Minato should be a demon for this technique," Naruto told her. Shizune smirked.

"Well to Iwa he was, he was the only person in the bingo book with a Flee on Sight title," Shizune said to him. Naruto nodded as he got up.

"That is true isn't it?" Naruto thought as he got up. Shizune got up with him as he walked to his group. Everyone turned to see Naruto come up to them as they all relaxed and stopped what they were doing.

"Alright everyone, let's all sit down," Naruto told them as everyone sat down to hear what their leader would say. Naruto breathed as he looked at them.

"Alright I can tell that everyone is doing a good job, but I want to know if anyone knows somebody else who can help?" Naruto asked them. Everyone looked at him as they all took thinking poses. Kin smiled as she looked at him.

"I know someone," Kin said to him. Naruto turned to her and smiled. He let her continue as she nodded.

"One of my few friends, her name is Tayuya, she is kind of a foul-mouth, but I know she can definitely help with Konoha's destruction," Kin said to them. Naruto smiled as he remembered Tayuya, he remembered Shikamaru talking about his encounter with her. He called her a pain in the butt, but he said she was a genius when it came to fighting. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Kin, I will be more than happy to try and get her," Naruto said to her. Kin blushed, but nodded. Tsume smiled also as she decided to speak also.

"I think that the Nara clan might join," Tsume told him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at Tsume.

"They always did say from time to time that Konoha was sometimes becoming too troublesome for them and some of the lower clan members even tried to leave," Tsume told him. Naruto smiled at her suggestion. He knew that the Nara clan was also nicknamed the Genius clan, because it seemed the being a genius was a trait in that clan. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Tsume, I will look into that," Naruto said as he gave her a kiss. Tsume blushed, but nodded also. Everyone couldn't think of anyone else in the village that would help so Naruto decided to leave it at that. Everyone returned to their original plans. Naruto smiled as he walked over to Tsume, Kiba, and Hana.

"I think I have a few combination techniques of me and you three," Naruto told them. Everyone smiled with a nod.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smiled as he pointed to a secluded spot. Everyone followed him as they left the others in the compound.

As they were a safe distance away Naruto decided to talk.

"Tsume, you and Kuromaru are probably the only ones who can do this one with me," Naruto told her. Tsume's tail swayed as she felt excited. Tsume nodded as Naruto told her the idea.

"This technique is called **Katon: ****Karyū Gatsuuga( Fire Style: Fire Dragon Passing Fang),"** Naruto told her. Tsume smiled with a nod as did Kuromaru. Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. Tsume hearing the katon part was able form an idea of what the jutsu was about. Naruto smiled as he took out a kunai and marked a tree.

"Alright this is just a practice, so we will only do this once for today," Naruto told her. Tsume and Kuromaru nodded as they got up. Hana and Kiba, along with their companions, back up a safe distance as Naruto, Tsume, and Kuromaru got into position.

"Naruto-san, so we just have to hit the target for now?" Kuromaru asked him. Naruto nodded as he patted Kuromaru. Much to the surprise of Kiba and Hana, Kuromaru slightly smiled as he allowed Naruto to scratch his ears. Tsume smiled at Naruto's interaction with Kuromaru as Naruto decided to stop much to Kuromaru's disappointment. Naruto smiled as he looked at him.

"Yeah Kuromaru that is all for now, we will work on maneuvering you later," Naruto told him. Kuromaru nodded as he and Tsume turned to the target. Naruto smiled as he got behind them.

"Ready to you two?" Naruto told them. Kuromaru nodded as Tsume answered.

"Ready when you are Naru-kun," Tsume said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at the target.

"GO!," Naruto told them. Almost immediately Tsume and Kuromaru ran off at the target.

"**Gatsuuga,"** Tsume yelled as they jumped slightly and began to spin violently at the target. Naruto smiled as he quickly did his handsigns.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan," **Naruto yelled as he blew a fierce fire from his mouth that shot forward at Tsume and Kuromaru. Both were instantly engulfed by the fire as Kiba and Hana waited for them to appear. Naruto smiled as he looked to see Tsume and Kuromaru still spiraling in a flaming gatsuuga as they collied with the tree causing said tree to break and catch on fire as they plowed through and section of the forest. Naruto, Hana, and Kiba ran to Tsume as they looked to see a smirking Tsume and Kuromaru in a burnt section of the land.

"Man that was fun," Tsume told them. Naruto smiled as he inspected Tsume.

"Oh good, you don't seem to have any burns or bruises from the fire," Naruto told her. Tsume nodded as she looked at the burnt line she made. Tsume soon turned to Naruto.

"So I am guessing that you knew Katon jutsu in the future?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I just wanted to expand some jutsu capabilities, it seemed like a good style so I learned some of it," Naruto told her. Tsume nodded as Kiba and Hana walked up to him with their tails wagging.

"What is mine Naruto?" Kiba asked very energetic. Naruto smiled as he turned to Kiba.

"Kiba do you know the wolf transformation jutsu with Akamaru?" Naruto asked him. Kiba shook his head. He had been working on it, but it wasn't able to be complete yet. Naruto smiled as he looked at Kiba.

"Learn that first, when you have learn that, then I will do our jutsu," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as he pumped his fist slightly in the air. Naruto smiled as he turned to Hana.

"Alright Hana, the justu that you and me have is called **Fuuton: Tenfuga( Wind Style: Rotating Wind Fang)," **Naruto told her. Hana nodded with a smile as she and the Haimaru brothers swayed their tails. Naruto smiled as he explained the technique to her. Hana smiled with a nod as they got into position. Naruto smiled, but waited to think.

"Hold on Hana, let me think for a second," Naruto told her. Hana nodded as she and her huskies waited for him. Naruto thought over the technique.

"Okay_ I can't obviously do the same with the Karyū Gatsuuga since that one can be shot out of the mouth, this one might required some thinking," _Naruto thought as he looked at Hana. Naruto soon thought of another justu as he looked at Hana. Suddenly Naruto smiled as he looked at her. Naruto got up and walked over to Hana.

"Okay Hana, let's go now," Naruto told her. Hana smiled with a nod as she and her huskies got up. Naruto smiled as he focused his hands on Hana and her dogs. Naruto closed his eyes and waited. Tsume and Kiba looked as the wind blowed. Soon Hana was covered by a sort of wind armor that wrapped around her and her dogs. Naruto smiled as he looked at Hana.

"GO!," He told her. Hana smiled as the four ran off. Hana and her dogs smiled as they began to spin.

"**Gatenga," **Hana yelled as she and her pups began to roll forward forming a buzz-like saw that was further enhanced by the wind. The buzz sound intensified as did the blades of the technique. Soon Hana and her pups hit some trees as they cut the tree clean off and managed to cut a few others off from the range of the winds. Hana and her pups stopped rotating as they looked to see a bit of the forest buzzed clean. Hana smiled as she turned back.

"That was cool Naruto-kun," Hana yelled at him. Naruto smiled with a nod to Hana.

"I am glad you liked it," Naruto told her. Hana nodded in approval as they went back. Soon Naruto saw that the sun was going down and decided to head back to the compound with Tsume, Hana, and Kiba.

As they arrived at the compound they were able to see that the garden was virtually empty as everyone went inside. As they headed inside they looked to see everyone enjoying dinner. Naruto smirked as he saw Kiba, Hana, and Tsume go to the table. Naruto went upstairs as he looked at the time. Naruto had only 3 more hours until his date with Kurenai. Naruto sighed as he walked downstairs and went outside to head into the village for awhile.

_**Village Streets**_

Naruto walked through the streets as he saw some of the street lights go up. Naruto sighed as he ignored the regular intense glares of hate at him. Naruto managed to some of his friends around the town as he gave them a quick hello. As he walked through the town, Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye, the Suna team as they walked through the village. Naruto smiled as he approached them.

"Well well if it isn't the cute wind mistress, the sand user and the clown," Naruto said to them drawing their attention. Kankuro narrowed his eyes as he yelled at Naruto.

"I am not a clone, it is war paint," Kankuro said to him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Could've fooled me," Naruto said to him. Temari laughed at Kankuro as he seethed in anger.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Gaara asked him. Naruto's smiled went south as he looked at the sand siblings.

"Alright, then I will tell you," Naruto said to them. Everyone turned to him as he smirked.

"It won't work," Naruto told them. Everyone quirked an eyebrow as they looked at him.

"What won't work?" Kankuro asked him. Naruto smiled.

"Your invasion plan won't work," Naruto said to them causing the siblings to go wide eyed.

"How the hell do you know?" Temari asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, oh and Gaara don't try to attack me cause you won't beat me," Naruto said to him. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he withdrew some of his sand that he thought was hidden. Naruto smirked as he walked up to them.

"Sorry, but you guys aren't destroying Konoha, that is reserved for me and me alone," Naruto told them. The three looked at him like he was insane. He was a Konoha shinobi, was could his reason be for trying to destroy his own village.

"Oh and just to let you know, your father is dead, Orochimaru from Oto has impersonated him and is using you," Naruto told them. All three were shocked to hear Naruto's claim. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well believe me or not, it is your choice, I don't really care, but just so you know...you will not destroy Konoha," Naruto said as he walked past them. Naruto whispered to the still shocked Gaara.

"And don't try to lose yourself to the bloodlust, you are in the son Kyuubi's territory, you got that Tan-u-ki," Naruto said to him. Gaara narrowed his eyes as Naruto looked at Temari and kissed her hand.

"Till later my wind mistress," Naruto said to her as he left them, leaving a shocked Kankuro and Gaara, along with a blushing Temari. After a few minutes in their thoughts, the siblings managed to come back to reality.

"We need to talk to Baki about this," Gaara said to them. Both nodded in agreement as they shunshined out of the streets.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was smiling as he walked the streets of Konoha. Naruto couldn't believe he was able to shake Gaara up so much.

"Well I think that I will go home and change now," Naruto thought as he headed home. Soon Naruto stopped in the streets as he heard something interesting.

"So Neji do you think that Naruto can beat Shino?" said someone. Naruto popped his head through the door to see Tenten and Neji in a weapons shop.

"_Well well, it seems the weapons mistress and destiny's bitch are talking about me,"_ Naruto said in his thoughts.

"Hmph, that kid is a failure and he always will be, Shino is going to beat that fool and there is nothing he can do to change that," Neji said to her. Naruto smirked.

"_Says the guy who called Hinata a failure and got his ass kicked," _Naruto said in his thoughts again as he heard the conversation.

"Care to make a bet on that Neji?" Tenten told him. Neji smirked, but nodded.

"_This is in the bag," _Neji thought.

"Fine Tenten, what is your wager?" He asked her. Tenten thought.

"Alright if I win then you will have to...denounce destiny for the rest of your life," Tenten said to him. Neji smirked and nodded.

"Alright and if I win you will have to...go on a date with Naruto," Neji told her. Tenten turned looked at Neji and nodded.

"_That isn't really a bad thing," _Tenten thought.

"_Heck I might date him even if he does win," _Tenten thought again. Naruto managed a smirk.

"_Well this is turning out interesting,"_ Naruto thought. Neji and Tenten nodded and shook hands.

"It's a deal," they both said to the other. Naruto nodded and disappeared.

"I just go a good piece of information," Naruto said to himself as he went home.

"Oh well, I will worry about that later, now I must spend time with my genjutsu mistress," Naruto thought as he went home to get dressed.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

"I am home everyone," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as Naruto went upstairs.

"Oh that's right Naru-kun has another date doesn't he?" Tsume said to her friends.

"That is right he is going to take Nai-chan out," Anko said to her. Tsume nodded as she remembered her date with Naruto.

"I think Naru-kun is the perfect date for women," Haku said to them.

"No kidding," Shizune decided to say. All the girls nodded in agreement as they sat around talking.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto managed to get his suit from his closet as he put it on and smiled at the at the softness of it.

"Alright let's get going," Naruto said as he walked down the stairs. On his way out, Naruto could hear the whistles and the cat-calls at him from the girls. Naruto shook his head as he closed the door and walked over to Kurenai's house.

_**With Kurenai**_

Kurenai smiled as she waited for Naruto to arrive at her house.

"I wonder where we will be going," Kurenai said to herself as she got up. Kurenai was sporting a red dress that came down to her knees. Her hair was much a bit more brushed, but still had the same style that she normally wore. Her shoes were red high heels that made her even more pretty. All in all, she was more than worthy of being called one of the hottest women in Konoha. Soon she heard a knock on the door as she opened it to see Naruto at her doorstep.

"Wow Kurenai-chan, you looked amazing," Naruto told her. Kurenai blushed a deep red and smiled.

"T-Thank you very much Naruto-kun, so are you ready to go?" She asked him, Naruto nodded as he took her hand and the two walked off.

_**With Naruto and Kurenai**_

As Naruto and Kurenai left her house, both roamed the streets of Konoha as they got questionable glares from everyone. People was surprised that one of the most beautiful women in Konoha would lower herself to dating a demon child. Naruto sighed as he looked at them all, but held Kurenai's hand as to give her reassurance of their date.

"Don't worry Kurenai, let people say what they want, you and me will just enjoy ourselves," Naruto said to her. Kurenai looked at him and smiled.

"You are right Naruto-kun, let's go," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded as he brought her up to a restaurant for their date. Kurenai smiled as the waiter brought her and Naruto inside. Naruto pulled out his chair for her as she thanked him and sat down. Naruto took up his chair and sat down also.

"So while we wait for the waiter, please tell me about yourself Kurenai," Naruto told her. Kurenai looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"What would you like to know?" She asked him. Naruto smiled as he marveled at her beauty.

"Things you like, your dislikes, hobbies, you know...let me know more about you," Naruto said to her Kurenai nodded and began her introduction after a long breath.

"Alright, well you do know that my name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are...studying genjutsu, being with my friends and my squad. My Hobby is having evening drinks as I rest during my times off. I dislike perverts, enemy nins and for some reason that I don't remember...cake," Kurenai said to him. Naruto looked at her and almost laughed.

"You don't like cake?" He asked her. Kurenai nodded.

"Yeah I never got into that kind of sweet," Kurenai said to him. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"So you like to have drinks in the evening?" He asked her.

"Yes, It keeps me refreshed as I go throughout the day, what about you?" she asked him. Naruto quirked up as he looked at her.

"Well I like a lot of things, but I will narrow down the list for you," He said to her. Kurenai could only chuckle at him, but nodded.

"I like ramen, training, foxes, and my precious people. I dislike those who are arrogant and egotistical. Naruto decided to leave out his hate for Konoha as he knew that Kurenai wasn't ready for such information to be revealed as she might turn on him and he might have had to kill her. My hobby is training to get stronger for the protection of my precious people," Naruto told her. Kurenai nodded with a smile as she looked at him.

"All great things Naruto-kun," She said to him. Soon the waiter came as they took their orders and went back to talking. Kurenai told Naruto about her life as a kid and as a teenager. She told him how she was considered to be talented with genjutsu for her age and how well she excelled in studies of the mind and how it works. Kurenai also said how she was offered a job with the Interrogation unit, but turned them down. Naruto marveled at her life up to this point. She really did seem like a very good woman with a good head on her shoulders.

"Okay so tell me about you life Naruto-kun," Kurenai said to him. Naruto sighed as he looked at her with an honest smile. Even though it was bad, Naruto felt that she should know. Naruto told her about his life as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He told her how he was often beaten and tortured by the people of Konoha. He also said how people would often overcharge him for supplies or how his education was messed up because of the teachers. All in all, Kurenai was in tears from his stories. She now had a loathing disgust for Konoha, but Naruto could tell that she was also being considerate.

"You have lived a very hard life Naruto-kun," Kurenai said to him. Naruto chuckled then cupped her chin.

"It doesn't matter Kurenai-chan, in fact up to this point I am thankful for it. It is because of that life that I can be with you and all the others," Naruto told her. Kurenai smiled as she nodded. Soon their food was served as the two ate. Other than small conversation, the meal was eaten in relative silence that both seemed to enjoy as they were just able to be happy with their closeness to each other. After both finished their food, Naruto smiled as he escorted Kurenai out of the restaurant only to run into two people that Naruto would ran avoid.

"Hmph, so dobe how many sluts is it now?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked at him as his eyes turned to slits. Naruto walked up to Sasuke only to be interfered with by Kakashi.

"Naruto stop, if you hurt Sasuke then I am afraid that I must hurt you," Kakashi told him. Naruto scoffed. He knew that Kakashi couldn't really give him trouble. He didn't have the skills for it. The way Kakashi said it though made Naruto's anger skyrocket. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Kakashi in disgust at the way he spoke to her date. She was even madder at Sasuke for calling her a slut.

"Kakashi if you don't move your ass, I am not afraid that I must hurt you," Naruto said to him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Naruto as he was about to take out a kunai. Kurenai smiled as she gripped Kakashi's hand.

"Kakashi I would really like it if you didn't touch my date, I am having a good time and I would rather not kill you to enjoy it some more," Kurenai said in a sweet tone that promised death to Kakashi if he didn't back off of her blonde. Kakashi sighed then withdrew his hand.

"Sorry Kurenai, let's go Sasuke, and...watch yourself Naruto," Kakashi said to him. Naruto breathed hard as he looked at Kakashi.

"Just tell you fake kami over there to watch his mouth or I will be more than happy to remove it," Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded as he and Sasuke walked, but not before the arrogant Uchiha gave his last comment.

"It just shows how much a bitch will protect her demon mate," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto lost it, but before he could get to Sasuke, he smiled when he saw Sasuke kicked into a wall, courtesy of Kurenai. Sasuke stumbled to his feet as he fell back down and clutched his stomach. Kurenai smiled as she leaned down to him and grabbed his collar.

"Look her Uchiha, just because my date can't touch you doesn't mean I can't, so I could really kill you and not get penalized for it. Now keep that arrogant mouth shut and walk away before I put you under a genjutsu so powerful that not even Itachi can break it," Kurenai said to him. Sasuke cursed as Kurenai turned around and walked back to Naruto. The couple soon disappeared from view leaving a shocked Kakashi and a pissed Sasuke behind.

"That was so hot and cool Kurenai," Naruto said to her. Kurenai smiled as she looked at him.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun," Kurenai said to him as they came up to her house.

"I am sorry that I couldn't take you somewhere else, but on our second date I can definitely take you to a good place," Naruto told her. Kurenai smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I would like that Naruto-kun, good night," Kurenai said to him as she closed her door. Naruto simply smirked and walked away with a whistle. As he walked in the streets, Naruto suddenly jumped for joy.

"_Well if I do tell Kurenai, I can only imagine how she is going to take this, but I will have to tell her sometime, but I wonder when,"_ Naruto thought as he headed home.


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning

Naruto woke up to the rays of sunshine that penetrated his house as he tried to get up. Naruto suddenly felt something heavy on his body as he opened his eyes. What Naruto saw could only make him smile. Naruto said his ladies all over his body as they slept peacefully. Shizune was sleeping on Naruto left shoulder and Haku was on his adjacent shoulder. Anko slept on one side of his stomach as Hana slept on the other side. Tsume and Kin wrapped their bodies around his legs as everyone smiled from his warmth. Naruto smiled as he managed to lessen their grip on his body as he gave each girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well my ladies," Naruto said to them as he got up. Naruto opened the door as he went to wash up and start the day. As he washed his body, Naruto began to go to his thoughts.

"_I know I will have to start looking for m mother soon, but how am I supposed to find her?" _Naruto wondered as he washed himself. Naruto shrugged the thought off as he continued to wash himself. Unknown to him, someone managed to get into the bathroom undetected as they smiled. Soon they crept up to Naruto as they pounced on him much to his surprise. Naruto turned to see the figure as his face lit up.

"What are you doing Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko smiled as she looked at him.

"I want some love Naruto-kun, I know that you did Shizune and Haku, are you forgetting about lil old me?" Anko said with a fake sad expression. Naruto smiled as he looked at her. He suddenly found himself chuckling as he cupped her cheeks.

"Aww is Anko-chan not feeling my love enough?" Naruto said to her. Anko blushed, but slightly nodded. Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Well we can't have any of that, can we?" Naruto said as he pushed his head up as his lips crashed into hers. Anko was taken back by the motion, but quickly recovered as Naruto managed to get up and push her to the floor of the bath without breaking the connection of their lips.

"You know Anko-chan, I can't be gentle here," Naruto said to her. Anko blushed, but smiled.

"I don't care, ravish me Naruto-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Of course Hebi-hime," Naruto said to her.

**WARNING! BEWARE OF THE LEMONS!**

Naruto smiled as he brought his lips back to Anko's as he shoved his tongue down her throat. Anko managed a moan as she continued to have her mouth invaded by Naruto. Naruto began to move his hands as he looked to see her towel blocking his view of her body. Naruto vigorously removed the piece of cloth as he threw it aside. Anko gasped as her body was exposed to Naruto. Anko didn't have the time to prepare herself as Naruto crashed his mouth into hers and pulled her close.

"No time for rest for you Hebi-hime," Naruto said to her as he closed the tight hug with his muscles. Anko began to heat up as she felt the passion in Naruto's kiss. Anko soon managed to overcome Naruto's tongue as she began to fight with her own tongue. Naruto opened his eye only to smile as he felt Anko try to dominate him. Naruto played a cheap move as he grasped her breasts and gave them a tight squeeze. Anko suddenly broke the kiss as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"N-No f-fair Naru-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto smiled to her as laid her down.

"Sorry Anko-chan, but kind of male head would I be if I was dominated so easily by my girls," Naruto said to her as he kissed her neck. As he kissed her neck, he still kept his firm hold on her breasts making sure to make her moan from his touch. Anko suddenly ached back as she felt him suck one of her nipples.

"Oh yes, right there Naruto-kun, I love it," Anko said as she felt overwhelming pleasure. Naruto smiled as he swirled his tongue around her nipple while roughly playing with the other. Anko wrapped her arms around him as she brought him close to her. Naruto smiled as he went down with a few kisses and bites on her skin. Anko showed more excitement from being bit than anything else. Naruto smirked at the thought of Anko being a masochist.

"Well let's turn it up," Naruto told said more to himself than her as he smiled from Anko getting a sudden scream while he bit her clit. Anko gripped her hands tight as she tried to hold out just from his foreplay. Naruto smiled as he pushed to fingers inside her soft spot as he felt her wet walls tighten a little. Naruto soon brought his tongue inside also as his fingers and tongue went in and out of her pussy.

"It feels so good Naru-kun, ravage my insides, make me yours," Anko squealed. Naruto smiled as he soon bit her clit again a little harder. Anko screamed as she went to her high and came inside his mouth. Naruto gratefully accepted the drink as he came up from his endeavor.

"A very sweet taste Anko-chan," Naruto said to her. Anko huffed as she tried to regain her breath. Anko looked up as she began to form a smile.

"It seems I am not the only one who is enjoying this," Anko said to him pointing at his lower region. Naruto looked down as he saw his hard member stretching out. Naruto blushed as he looked at her.

"Just shows how good Anko-chan is," Naruto said to her. Anko blushed as she crawled to his member. Naruto felt a weird arousal from her as she crawled to him. Anko smiled as she took his member in her hand. Anko slightly gasped at the size of it.

"_He is so big, I haven't seen one this big ever, nothing came close to this,"_ Anko thought as she slowly swallowed the thick rod. Naruto slightly gasped as he felt Anko's slippery throat on his cock. Naruto groaned as Anko began to moved back and forth with her hands still over his member. Naruto twitched a bit as he felt Anko grab his balls and twirl them in her hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"_Hmm...so Anko-chan thinks that she can beat me so easily huh?"_ Naruto thought as he managed to sit up. Naruto suddenly grabbed Anko's head as he moved her down from a normal blowjob into a deepthroat as he felt the furthest reaches of her throat. Anko gasped at his actions, but quickly recovered as he violated her mouth. Anko smiled as he moved back revealed the thick, wet meat stick.

"If Naru-kun thought that was good, maybe I should use these," Anko said to him as she should him her breasts. Naruto looked at her and gulped.

"_Oh Kami this woman is going to be the end of me," _Naruto thought as Anko rubbed her big, soft breasts over his member. Naruto groaned as he felt the soft and plush feeling of her assets on his body. Anko soon began to like the top of his dick as she swirled it in her mouth. Anko smiled as she suddenly felt him member tighten. Anko shook his dick faster as she waited in anticipation for his load. Naruto couldn't handle the pleasure as he released inside her mouth.

"A-ANKO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he leaned back. Anko took his load in her mouth as she managed to swallow everything. Anko smiled as she looked at him.

"Aww are you done Naru-kun?" Anko asked him. Naruto looked at her and faster than she could register, he got up and faced her.

"So Hebi-hime thinks that she can control me huh," Naruto said to her with a smile. Anko smiled at him with a nod.

"Well then Anko-chan, get down on all fours," Naruto told her. Anko smirked at the thought of being ordered and nodded. Anko turned around and got on all fours just like Naruto told her. Naruto suddenly knelt behind he as he smiled.

"You are mine Anko-chan, now and forever," Naruto said to her as he plunged into her body. Anko gasped at the sheer size of his cock as it filled her to the brim. Naruto put his hands over her thighs as he continued to drive her crazy. Anko couldn't hold her moans as she continued to be screwed by her blond hanyou mate.

"YES FUCK ME NARU-KUN, FUCK ME HARDER!" Anko yelled as Naruto increased his thrusts inside her body. Anko felt the immense pleasure as she was taken on the ride of her life. Naruto suddenly gripped her hair as he moved faster causing her to go insane.

"A-Anko-chan, I can't hold out," Naruto said to her. Anko was reaching her high as she moved her hips.

"Cum inside me Naru-kun, make me your bitch, I love you Naruto-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"ANKO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he came.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Anko yelled also. Both screamed as their fluids mixed as the two fell down exhausted. Anko smiled as she laid on Naruto's chest.

"That was perfect Naruto-kun, I never had such a good time," Anko said as she kissed his cheek. Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You do know that we aren't done right?" Naruto said to her. Anko suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him. She suddenly smiled as she got up.

"Try not to tire yourself out Naru-kun," she told him. Naruto scoffed.

"I am a stamina freak for a reason Anko-chan," Naruto said as he embraced her again as the two went another round.

**LEMONS IS FINISHED! WARNING ENDED!**

Naruto and Anko walked out of the steamy bathroom as they looked to see most of the house smirking at them.

"So I take it that things got intense?" Shizune asked them. Naruto smiled as he walked past them.

"You heard the noises, you should be able to tell Shizu-chan," Naruto said to her with a smile. Shizune chuckled as she followed Naruto downstairs. Everyone soon went downstairs as they continued their normal routines.

As Naruto sat on the couch, he decided to speak.

"Everyone I am going to go find Kushina soon," Naruto told the, Everyone looked at him and nodded.

"That being said, does anyone what to go with me?" Naruto asked them. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. Anko raised her hand.

"I will go with you Naru-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod at her. Tsume raised her hand also.

"I will go also, it will be fun to meet her," Tsume said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he looked for anyone else.

"We will stay here and monitor Konoha, I think that is for the best right now," Shizune said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he got up.

"Alright then," Naruto said to them. He soon headed for the door.

"Oh wait Naruto-kun, why don't you accompany me with some shopping, I need supplies," Shizune said to him. Naruto looked at her and smiled as he held the door wider for her.

"Come on then Shizu-chan," Naruto said to her. Shizune smiled as she walked out with him.

"be back later," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they did idle conversation. Tsume suddenly smiled.

"You know we have to spy right?" She said to them. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why do we need to do that?" Haku asked her. Tsume turned to her.

"Oh don't tell me you aren't interested in what they are going to do," Tsume said to her. Haku blushed as she faced the floor. Tsume nodded.

"My point taken, let's go, this is also good stealth training," Tsume said to them. Everyone reluctantly nodded as they all henged and ran out the door.

_**With Naruto and Shizune**_

As the hanyou couple roamed the streets, they tried to ignore the oh so hateful glares that people were giving them. Unknown to everyone, Naruto and Shizune evilly smirked.

"_Don't worry you people will get yours, don't think I am going to let you off for what you did,"_ Both thought as they roamed Konoha.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was currently tackling his paperwork as he stressed over the large amount that stacked his office.

"I swear, there are probably more papers in this office than there are people in Konoha," Sarutobi said to himself. Soon he heard a knock on the door as he looked up.

"_Oh Kami," _He said as he sighed.

"Come in," he reluctantly said. Soon Kakashi came in with Sasuke and Sakura as they appeared in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two.

"What is it Kakashi and why are Sasuke and Sakura here?" He asked the copy ninja. Kakashi made an eyesmile as he looked at the Hokage.

"I have a request Hokage-sama," He said to him. Sarutobi sighed as he took a puff of smoke.

"_I don't like this already," _he thought.

"What is it?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi cleared his throat as he decided to speak.

"Please allow Sasuke and Sakura to fight Naruto and Shizune," He said to him.

"No," Sarutobi simply said to him. Kakashi sweatdropped as he looked at the third.

"Why not?" he asked him.

"Why should I, first of all Sakura right there isn't even a shinobi, and I said that the Chunin Exams would be the opportunity to fight," Sarutobi explained to him. Kakashi nodded.

"Please reconsider Hokage-sama, I have seen Sakura and she has come a long way considering she technically didn't graduate, she has been roamed to be the next genjutsu mistress," Kakashi said to him. Sarutobi rolled his eyes as he continued to hear Kakashi out.

"Please think of it as a preliminary match, plus I have heard that a lot of people around Konoha want to see a rematch of Naruto and Shizune vs Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi said to him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"So are you trying to bully Naruto-kun and Shizune-san just for your training?" He asked.

"Of course not Hokage-sama, this is just a practice to see how far they have come in a few weeks," Kakashi said to him. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura nod.

"So you seriously think that these two have improved a lot?" He asked the Jonin.

"Yes I do Hokage-sama," Kakashi said to him.

"Fine Kakashi, they can fight, but if Sasuke and Sakura lose then you are being demoted to Chunin," Sarutobi said with a smile. Kakashi looked at him and nodded in gratitude.

"I have faith that they won't lose," Kakashi said as he escorted Sasuke and Sakura out. Sarutobi sighed as he took out a Chunin demotion paper.

"I might as well sign this thing now, there is now way those two can beat Naruto and Shizune. All Sasuke has done is D-rank missions and Sakura...she shouldn't even be using jutsu. Oh well it will be fun to see Kakashi's face," Sarutobi said with a smirk as he summoned an Anbu. He gave the instructions to the Anbu as he shunshined off.

_**With Naruto and Shizune**_

As they walked around, Naruto and Shizune smiled as they walked into a weapons shop. As they walked inside, both looked around at the various weapons on the wall. Soon they came up to man who coughed showing his face covered in soot.

"G-Good Morning, how may I help you today?" He asked them. Naruto and Shizune smiled as they looked around. Naruto soon spotted a sword that seemed to be drawn to him. Naruto felt a strange aura from it as he grabbed it. Naruto unsheathed the blade to see it was finely made. Naruto didn't know much about swords, but he did spend time trying to understand them, and this sword seemed to be calling for him...like it wanted him specifically.

"How much for this sword?" Naruto asked the man. The man took the sword and looked at it.

"Oh my sir, you have found a splendid sword, I can feel that this sword wants you as it's owner. This swords is called Chiyoru (Blood Night)," The man said to him. Naruto smiled at the name.

"_That sword is perfect for me, I can only think of how great it will feel to slice through the Uchiha with it,"_ Naruto thought. Shizune smirked as she looked at the sword.

"So how much is it Oji-san?" Shizune asked him. The man smiled as he looked at them.

"This sword is around 234,384 yen," He said to them. Naruto and Shizune nodded as they were about to pay until they were stopped by the man.

"Since this sword favors the blonde so much, I will cut the price in half. It is now 117,188 yen," The man said to them. Naruto and Shizune smiled at each other and nodded. Naruto quickly paid for the sword as the man packaged it for him.

"Treat the sword with care," The man told him. Naruto nodded.

"I will, thank you for this Oji-san," Naruto said as he and Shizune left.

As they walked the streets, Naruto looked over his weapon. He turned to Shizune.

"Kind of ironic that this sword is called Chiyoru," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded with a smile.

"It is definitely the sword to be used on the invasion," She told him. Naruto nodded with an evil chuckle.

"I know that is right," He said to her. As the two walked, they were suddenly stopped by an Anbu. Naruto and Shizune narrowed their eyes at the man with the mask.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him. The man looked at Naruto and sighed.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but you and your girlfriend right there are going to be fighting Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno in the Chunin Exam stadium in five hours from now," He said to them. Naruto and Shizune looked at each other and sighed.

"Do we have a choice?" They asked him. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, but you don't. That is an order, goodbye," He said as he shunshined out of sight. Naruto and Shizune looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh well, we have something fun to do," Naruto said to her. Shizune smirked evilly as she showed her sharp canine teeth.

"It seems the emo and his bitch still don't know their place, they must really want to die badly, though I am not going to complain. I will give that pink bitch an even bigger ass kicking than the academy, a MUCH bigger ass kicking," Shizune said to him. Naruto smirked.

"We might as well prepare for our fight," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded in agreement as the hanyou couple shunshined home. Unknown to them, Tsume and her group overheard the news as they smiled.

"Are we going to watch?" Kin asked her. Anko smiled.

"Hell yeah we are, I can't wait to see the Uchiha and his fangirl get plowed into the dirt," Anko said to them. Everyone nodded as they shunshined home also.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

As everyone reached home, Naruto and Shizune smiled.

"I guess you guys heard the news," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded with a smile as Naruto opened the door.

"We are going to watch you beat the crap out of Sasuke and Sakura," Haku said with a smile. Naruto and Shizune nodded as everyone went inside.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

Sasuke laid in his training field as he looked at the destroyed trees and practice targets. Sasuke smirked as he laid there.

"In five hours I will show the dobe why he shouldn't mess with the natural order of things," Sasuke said as he got up and walked inside.

_**Sakura's House**_

The pink howler monkey was currently packing her and sealing her weapons for battle for her rematch against Shizune. That academy day had been a real wake up call for Sakura as she remembered the day.

"I will make you pay," Sakura declared.

_Flashback_

"_Worthless, Useless, these are your traits," Shizune said as she held Sakura in her hand like she was nothing but an insect. Shizune laughed manically as she tore Sakura's body apart. Sakura felt her end coming until she passed out from the pain. The next thing she knew she was inside the hospital room with lots of bandages on her body._

"_Ugh what happened," Sakura wondered. She suddenly shot her eyes open._

"_That's right, that-that girl nearly killed me," Sakura said to herself. Sakura fumed as she remembered the events. _

"_I have much to learn, and because of her I don't think I will graduate. Well no matter, I will kill the damn girl, she will regret the day she crossed me. When I beat her Sasuke will come to love me," Sakura said with a smile._

"_I know the perfect thing to work on for her," Sakura thought as she laid in the bed._

_Flashback End_

"That has only strengthened my resolve, you won't beat me again you bitch," Sakura said with a smile.

_**Five Hours later, Chunin Exam stadium 4:00 p.m**_

The stadium was packed with people as everyone couldn't wait for Sasuke and Sakura to put the demon and his bitch in their place. As the stadium filled, the other members of Naruto's family filled the sections.

"Oh this is going to be good," Kiba said with excitement. Haku and everyone else nodded.

"I know right, I wonder how long Sakura will be in the hospital now," Haku said with a smile.

"I wonder if she is even going to survive along with that Uchiha," Zabuza said to them.

"If they do, then it is only because Naru-kun and Shizu-chan want that," Tsume said making everyone nod. Sarutobi and the rest of the Jonin came into place as everyone waited.

"I can't wait to see this," Asuma said to them. Kurenai smirked.

"My Naruto is going to beat that Uchiha to the ground," Kurenai boldly said to him. Asuma's eyes narrowed.

"Care for a wager?" He asked her. Kurenai sighed.

"Fine what is it?" She asked him.

"If I win, you break up with Naruto and date me...," Asuma said to her. Kurenai shook her head in disappointment.

"...and if you win, I leave you alone from now on," Asuma said to her. Kurenai quirked up an eyebrow.

"Fine deal, but you WILL leave me alone when he wins," Kurenai said to him. Asuma smirked.

"If he wins," Asuma said to her. Kakashi and Gai decided to interfere.

"Oh well let's see then," Kakashi said to them. Gai nodded with his blinding smile as he faced them.

"Their youth will explode on the field today," Gai said to them. Everyone sweatdropped, but nodded.

Even the rookie nine were here for the fight.

"That kid has no chance against Sasuke," Ino said with a smile. Shikamaru looked at her.

"I don't think so Ino, I think Naruto is going to win," Shikamaru said to her. Ino huffed and turned her head.

"Whatever Shikamaru," Ino blatantly said to him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said to himself.

"If that blonde tries to defy destiny then he is screwed, one can't defy destiny," Neji said to them. Tenten shook her head.

"I think Naruto can win, we can now see his abilities since the previous person was a coward in the prelims," Tenten said to him. Neji huffed and continued to look at the stadium. Lee went on about youth as Choji munched away at his chips. Soon Sarutobi stood in the middle of the field.

"We will have an exhibition match between Naruto-Shizune and Sasuke-Sakura," Sarutobi yelled. Soon the four people came into view as they stood across from each other. Sasuke and Sakura smirked as Naruto and Shizune talked to each other through their mental link. Sarutobi nodded.

"First match: Shizune Kato vs Sakura Haruno," Sarutobi yelled. Everyone cheered for Sakura to beat the demon's mate as they boosted Sakura's confidence. Naruto and Sasuke moved out of the field. Naruto passed Shizune and whispered into her ear.

"Try not to kill her," he said as he went out of sight. Shizune smirked, but nonetheless nodded. Sarutobi let his hand down.

"Hajime," he said as he backed up.

Sakura smiled as she took out a kunai and threw it at Shizune. Shizune showed a look of indifference as she grabbed the kunai.

"Too slow pink bitch," Shizune said to her. Sakura smirked as she pivoted her foot and disappeared. Shizune smirked as she gave a fake impressed reaction.

"Oh so the bitch learned some moves," Shizune said as she twirled the kunai. Sakura appeared behind Shizune with a smile.

"it seems you are haven't been training, you are so slow now," Sakura said as she brought her foot out to strike. Sakura gasped as she saw Shizune disappear. Sakura spun around and looked around for Shizune. Shizune's voice echoed in the stadium.

"So the pink bitch is trying to grow a pair now, well bring it," Shizune said to her. Sakura smirked.

"So come out of hiding," She said to her. Shizune smiled.

"Alright," She said as Sakura gasped in pain. Sakura looked to see Shizune's fist collied with her stomach. Shizune smirked as she followed up with a kick to the face sending Sakura into a tree. Shizune smiled as she looked at her work. Soon Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin huh, not bad, but I have had enough of this stupid genjutsu," Shizune said as she dispelled the jutsu. Shizune smiled as she dispelled one more time in case the genjutsu was double layered. Sakura smiled as she thought Shizune was still in her genjutsu.

"Now your beating comes," Sakura said as she ran out. The crowed cheered as Sakura's steps quickened.

"This is the end," She said as she brought a kunai out. Shizune smiled as she turned around and slammed Sakura in the stomach making a massive impact sound. Sakura fell to her knees as she looked up at Shizune.

"You broke the genjutsu?" She asked her. Shizune laughed as she looked at Sakura.

"No duh bitch, a genjutsu of that level can't do anything to me, and people call you the next genjutsu mistress, no fuckin way," Shizune said to her. Sakura stood back up as she threw out a punch that Shizune easily dodged.

"You are still too slow, and you still don't know your place," Shizune said as she ducked under the punch and gave Sakura a sharp uppercut to the chin. Sakura groaned as she fell back, trying not to fall. Shizune smirked to her.

"So you think I don't train huh, well in four hits you will be out cold," Shizune said to her. Sakura scoffed as she got up.

"Bring it bitch," Sakura said to her. Shizune smirked.

"Gladly," Shizune said as she disappeared. Sakura was suddenly slammed in the stomach as she was grabbed by Shizune.

"Oh come on that was just one punch, we still have three more to do," Shizune said to her. The crowd looked in horror as Sakura, the next genjutsu mistress, was getting her ass-kicked(again). Everyone looked at the fight as Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the match. Shizune smiled as she sent another punch making Sakura hit the floor. Sakura tried to get up, but met the end of Shizune's fist again.

"Sit the fuck down bitch," Shizune said as she slammed her fist into Sakura making her crash again. Sakura gritted her teeth at this display. She trained to get stronger, but she was still weak compared to Shizune.

"Sakura get your ass up, how can you be called my rival if you lose to such a bitch," Ino yelled form the stands. Sakura looked at her.

"Ino-pig...that is right I can still fight," Sakura said as she got up. Shizune smirked again as she enveloped some chakra into her fist.

"I said...," Her fist met Sakura's head again as she slammed her to the ground.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Shizune yelled as the ground went up in dust. Everyone covered their eyes as they tried to look at the arena. Soon the dust settled to see a smiling Shizune holding a battered and bruised Sakura by the throat inside a crater. Shizune looked at the crowd.

"Someone get this trash out of my sight," Shizune yelled. Soon medics came and took her away. Shizune smiled as she went upstairs.

"Well that didn't take long," Kiba said to them. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that she would have lasted longer, oh well," Hana said to them. Everyone nodded again.

"I promise not to fuck with her," Kin said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sarutobi walked down to the field.

"Next and Last Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha," Sarutobi announced.

"Don't kill him Naru-kun," Shizune said to him. Naruto smirked.

"Wouldn't think of it," He said as he shunshined down. Soon Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chunin Exam Stadium

Everyone was silent as they looked at the part of the stadium with a giant hole in it. Some of the viewers stared in horror as they saw a battered Sakura carried off by the medics. Others turned to see Shizune still on the field smiling at the pink girl's defeat. Soon that silence was broken by the sound of laughing in the crowd.

"Hahahaha wow, That wasn't even 10 minutes, Hahaha," Kiba laughed as he fell to the floor. Everyone looked to see the others laughing also.

"How the hell do you go down in four hits, that was just sad hahahaha," Tsume laughed as she held her stomach. Everyone in the audience snarled as they turned to Shizune.

"You damn bitch, I don't know how, but you cheated. There is no way you can have that much power," A random civilian said to her. Shizune smiled as she turned her head.

"Hey it's not my fault the bitch can't fight. If anything, she should get her fuckin license as a ninja revoked for such stupid sense of fighting," Shizune said to them. Everyone heard more laughing as they turned to see Hana laughing also.

"Got that right Shizune-san, you definitely got that right," Hana said trying to hold the laughter in, but to no avail. Even up in the upper stands someone was laughing.

"K-Kakashi what was that? You said Sakura i-improved, but that was just awful," Sarutobi said to him stifling in laughter. Kakashi hid his expression through his mask, but wasn't pleased with the fight.

"H-Hokage-sama that was just luck," Kakashi said to him.

"I don't think so Kakashi, Sakura got her snobby ass kicked," Kurenai said to him. Kakashi cursed as he had to now rely on Sasuke for his job.

"Hokage-sama, I can assure you and Kurenai that the next fight won't go so easily," Kakashi said to them. Sarutobi and Kurenai looked at him and smile.

"Sure Kakashi, well let's get this over with," Sarutobi said as he shunshined down to the arena. Kakashi went to his thoughts as he looked at Naruto smiling in a corner.

"_It won't go your way anymore Naruto, I don't know how strong you are, but compared to Sasuke you are only a stepping stone," _Kakashi thought as he looked at the blond hanyou, clearly Kakashi was in for a big surprise.

Naruto smiled as he felt Kakashi's intense settled on him. Naruto sighed as he continued to smile as he saw Sakura carried out of the arena.

"_That little bitch still doesn't know her place, it astounds me that she isn't dead yet, but I will have Shizune remedy that in due time,"_ Naruto thought an evil smile across his face. Naruto turned to see Sarutobi come down to the arena and raised Shizune's arm.

"Winner: Shizune Kato," He said to everyone. Shizune bowed, but it seemed there were still some hostile people.

"Hokage-sama, that is bull, that bitch cheated didn't she?" Some woman yelled. Sarutobi's KI flared as he looked at the audience.

"Shut your mouth, Shizune won and that is that now get over it so we can get to the next match," Sarutobi said to them. Everyone reluctantly nodded and sat back down. Sarutobi turned to Shizune.

"Good Job Shizune, you have excellent skills as a shinobi, keep it up," He said to her. Shizune nodded.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Shizune said as she began to walk away.

"Next and Last Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha," Sarutobi yelled. Soon the stadium rang with loud cheering as the famed(asshole) Uchiha came down in all his emoness. Sasuke smirked as he looked to see Naruto in the stands.

"Get down here dobe, I will show you why you can never surpass me," Sasuke said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Shizune came up behind him. Shizune hugged his muscular body as he turned to face her. Shizune had one of the widest smiles of her life.

"Have fun Naruto-kun, but not too much fun. We still have Kyuubi's promise to fulfill," Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled as he turned to her.

"Kill him nice and slow. Don't worry Shizu-chan, I am only going to make him see that he isn't kami as he meets the end of fist," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Kick his emo ass Naruto-kun," Shizune said to him. Naruto nodded as he shunshined into the field.

"Man Sasuke you are so impatient, what didn't losing in the academy teach you anything?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke sneered as he looked at Naruto.

"You know as well as I do that I was holding back on you, the fact that I even let you touch me at all shows my mercy to you," Sasuke said to him. The crowd soon laughed at Naruto as they nodded in agreement with Sasuke.

"Haha that demon child will never be able to touch Sasuke-sama," an older woman said. Everyone laughed and nodded.

"That's right Sasuke will put that damn brat in his place once and for all," a man said putting his two sense in.

"Hey maybe if we are lucky he might 'accidently' kill the demons brat,"

"Now that would be a sight to see,"

As people made their comments, Tsume and the rest were not dealing well with this at all.

"I am so going to chop everyone to pieces for talking to the Gaki like this," Zabuza said with his eyes show annoyance. Everyone nodded.

"I am so going to love feeding them to my snakes," Anko said as she contemplated over how full her snakes would be. Suddenly an idea went into Anko's head. Anko soon stood up and smiled as she shouted.

"Let's all make a bet on who wins, Naruto or Sasuke, place your bets people," Anko yelled. Tsume, Kiba, Zabuza, Hana, and Haku sweatdropped, but soon smiled. Everyone mumbled, but smiled. No one thought twice as they placed their bets.

"120,000 yen on Sasuke-sama," someone said. Anko smiled as she went around the arena taking bets. Surprisingly, none went for Naruto. Anko smiled as she saw Teuchi and Ayame vote for Naruto. Anko nodded and ran back to her seat. Anko looked at her group. Everyone in the group went for Naruto as Anko put them on paper

"Alright the bets are made, there is no going back people," Anko yelled. Everyone nodded as they were sure that this win was a shoo in for Sasuke. Kurenai smiled along with Kakashi and Asuma.

"So who did you vote for?" Asuma asked them.

"Sasuke of course," Kakashi said with a smile.

"My Naruto-kun," Kurenai said to him. Asuma looked at Kurenai.

"Why him?" he asked her.

"I like voting for the underdog and Naruto-kun won't lose, I don't date weak men Asuma, so Kakashi prepare to pay up and if you don't I will make a genjutsu of your worst nightmare," Kurenai said with a smile. Kakashi sweatdropped, but nodded acting like it wouldn't make a difference anyway. After the final rounds of applause, Sarutobi sent his hand down.

"Hajime," He said as he shunshined back up to the top. Sasuke smirked as he got into his Uchiha stance. He looked to See Naruto hadn't adopted a stance yet. Naruto was in some thought.

"_Anko you are so crafty, It looks like I can afford some things now," _Naruto thought with a smile. He was soon brought out of his thoughts as he heard a yell. Naruto looked to see Sasuke charging at him. Naruto smirked as Sasuke brought a fist out. Naruto immediately blocked, but saw Sasuke pivot his foot.

"Not bad," Naruto said as Sasuke disappeared. Naruto simply ducked as Sasuke brought a kick over his head. Sasuke gasped, but suddenly backflipped away from Naruto.

"Hey dobe, this is a fight or are you running away from me?" Sasuke said to him. Naruto sighed as he scratched his hair.

"Listen Sasgay, I really don't want to deal with this right now, so for your own safety will you please just forfeit?" Naruto asked him. Truthfully, he was hoping Sasuke would refuse, just so he could kick his ass again. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Hmph, You should be honored to fight me, I am not forfeiting and you will kneel before my power," Sasuke said as he made some handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled as a giant fireball made its way towards Naruto. The crowd cheered as the ball inched closer. Naruto was soon engulfed by the fire as it hit a part of the stadium wall.

BOOM!

Sasuke smirked at the damage and turned around.

"Rest in hell dobe," Sasuke said the prayer as he walked away. Soon he stopped to hear laughing coming from the fire. He turned around to see the blond come out of the fire virtually unscathed.

"They say that mastering that jutsu proves you a man in the Uchiha, but what we have here is a sorry brat that thinks he is at the top of the world because of that pitiful fireball," Naruto said with a laughed. Sasuke's anger clouded his judgment as he ran back at Naruto.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke yelled as he brought a punch out. Naruto smirked as he stood still.

SLAM!

Sasuke did his hardest punch as his fist met Naruto's face, he smirked at the blond. Kakashi and Asuma sighed as they looked at Kurenai.

"Sorry Kurenai, but you lose and you are mine," Asuma said to her. Kurenai turned to him and smiled then looked back. Kakashi sighed.

"Kurenai...he lost. Sasuke is too strong for him," Kakashi told her. Kurenai smiled as she pointed at the arena.

"I doubt that Kakashi," Kurenai said to him. Kakashi looked to see Sasuke smiling, but soon he saw Naruto move. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gasped as he tried to fight the grip, but Naruto wasn't going to let go.

"Wow, I can't even tell if you are any good. I mean sure I beat you with one hit in the academy, but I was sure you could punch better than that, but I guess not," Naruto said as he sent his right foot at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he used his other hand to block, but was soon sent flying as he crashed into the opposite wall. Naruto sighed as he looked at the crowd.

"Seriously? You all think I can't beat this? How can you praise such crappy fighting?" Naruto asked them. Everyone couldn't say anything, because most were either too shocked or too angry at Naruto to say anything. Naruto soon turned to see Sasuke with his eyes red.

"Ahh the sharingan, how original you are Sasuke," Naruto said to him in sarcasm. Sasuke smiled.

"Whatever dobe, you can't stop me now that I have awakened, you will know the true power of the Uchiha," Sasuke said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah yeah, will you just come on already," Naruto said to him. Sasuke smiled as he added chakra to his feet. Soon Sasuke ran at an amazing speed towards Naruto. Naruto could easily follow Sasuke as he saw him turn to the left and right as he got closed to him. Naruto smiled as he added chakra to his fist.

"Might as well start my fun," Naruto said as he punched to ground. Soon the ground shook violently as the Sasuke stopped running to see Naruto smirked with his hand in the ground. Sasuke sneered as he felt the earth shake hard under his feet. Everyone was surprised by the small earthquake, but Shizune and the rest seemed to have smiles on their faces with looks of indifference.

"I wonder if anyone can make you go all out in this timeline Naru-kun," Shizune said to herself. Sasuke soon fell to the ground as he saw Naruto disappear.

"M-My eyes can't follow him," Sasuke said in a sudden realization.

"Of course they can't," Naruto said as he kicked Sasuke forward. Naruto smiled as he disappeared again. Sasuke screamed as he saw Naruto in front of him. Naruto smiled as he did a spin kick and sent Sasuke into the air. Everyone watched in horror as the Uchiha was toyed with by the 'demon'. Kakashi and Asuma had their mouths to the ground as Kurenai gave a confident grin. Anko and the group were smiling at the feats that Naruto was doing.

"_I wonder what I will buy with all the money we will get,"_ Anko said in her thoughts. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi.

"Maybe you should sign this now, because just from this I find it surprising that he even finished the first and second stages of the exam," Sarutobi said to him. Kakashi cursed under his mask.

"How is Naruto this good, he was the dead last of the academy," Kakashi said to them. Anko hearing him shunshined next to him.

"He is my student after all Kakashi, thought I didn't really have to teach him and Shizune anything," Anko said to him. Kakashi turned to her.

"You didn't teach them anything?" He asked her.

"Nope, they were secretly the very best of the academy. If I had to say this then Naruto was the best, with Shizune in second, and Sasuke in third," Anko said to him. Kakashi looked back.

"_I doubt that, come on Sasuke. I give you permission to use...that,"_ Kakashi thought with a smile. Anko looked at Kakashi's smile and smiled also.

_"Whatever you have planned Kakashi...it won't work on Naru-kun,"_ Anko thought. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and he punched him into the ground with a large bang. Soon the arena was covered in dust as Naruto landed. Sasuke groaned as he got up.

"_This is ridiculous, I know I got stronger, I even have the sharingan, the best doujutsu in the world, so why is this dobe winning?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he punched the group. Sasuke managed to raise to his feet. Sasuke turned to see Naruto walking towards him.

"You know what I like bloodline limits Sasuke?" Naruto said to him. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Because they can't be copied by those damn eyes of yours, you should be grateful, I will show you something totally beyond you speed or your sharingan," Naruto told him. Sasuke seethed as he managed to back up even with his body aching. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who nodded with a smile. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Sorry dobe, but you won't get the chance to use whatever it is, because you will fall before me," Sasuke said as he ran up the side of the wall. Sasuke did his handsigns and gripped his left arm. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. Sasuke smirked as lighting surrounded his arm. Gai turned to Kakashi.

You didn't Kakashi, why the hell would you teach the Uchiha this?" Gai asked him. Kakashi smirked.

"It was for the finals, but I think that Sasuke will end this fight with it," Kakashi said to him. Everyone smiled as they cheered for Sasuke to end the demon spawn. The genin looked in awe at the technique.

"Naruto is finished. As I said Tenten, 'a loser is a loser'. He can't defy his destiny," Neji said to her. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Says the person who got his ass kick by his 'weak' cousin right Neji?" Tenten said to him. Neji scowled and turned his head.

"See Shika, Naruto can't beat Sasuke-kun. I am surprised that he even managed to get those hits on Sasuke as he did," Ino said to him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome woman, don't you know the old saying 'it's not over till it's over" Shikamaru said to her. Ino huffed.

"It seems over to me," Ino said to him. Kiba shouted.

"Shut up Ino, Naruto isn't going to lose to that," Kiba said to her. Ino looked at Kiba.

"Accept the reality Kiba, Sasuke won this is over," Ino said to him. Kiba scowled and turned around.

"I am afraid that I must agree with Ino, Kiba. Naruto has no chance now," Shino said to him. Hinata sighed.

"S-s-sorry Shino-kun, but Naruto-kun w-w-w-won't l-lose, I know that," Hinata said to him. Kiba smirked.

"See bug-boy, Hinata has the right belief, thank you Hinata," Kiba said to her. Hinata nodded.

"S-s-sure Kiba-kun," Hinata said to him. Lee pumped his fist in the air.

"Their flames of youth shine most brightly, I vow to get this strong and if I can't it is-," Lee stopped as he was slammed into the floor by Tenten.

"Thank you for shutting up Lee," Tenten said as she sat back down.

"Now let's see who is more right," Tenten said to everyone. Everyone nodded as they continued to watch.

Sasuke finished charging as he ran down the wall. Naruto still had his eyes closed as he gathered some chakra. Sasuke smirked at the free hit he would get on Naruto. Everyone cheered loudly as Sasuke inched closer to Naruto. Sasuke smiled as he appeared right next to Naruto.

"**Chidori,"** Sasuke yelled. Soon the ball of lighting his Naruto as the lightning flashed around the arena. Everyone covered their eyes as the light blinded them. As the light died down, everyone looked to see Sasuke's palm on Naruto chest. Sasuke smirked as he backed up.

"Now fall like the dobe you are," Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto remained silent as he stood with his eyes closed. Kakashi smirked as h turned his head.

"Alright Hokage-sama, it is over, call the match," Kakashi said to him. Sarutobi smiled as he continued to look. Kakashi stared at him then put his eyes back on the arena. Kakashi's eye widened in shock at what he deemed impossible. Naruto opened his eyes as he saw his wind covering him.

"Sorry Sasuke, but your little lighting ball didn't hit me," Naruto said to him. Sasuke cursed as he saw the wall of wind that placed itself between him and Naruto. Naruto smiled as he gathered enough chakra.

"Alright Sasuke-chan, I will show you my power," Naruto said as his eyes changed red and turned to slits. Naruto managed to become more feral-like as his whiskers came to view more and his claws sharpened. Everyone in the audience gasped at the sudden power as they saw malicious chakra leak off of Naruto. Because of his sharingan, Sasuke managed to see a demon fox behind Naruto as he backed away in fear.

"W-What are you?" he asked in fear. Naruto smiled.

"I am your worst nightmare," Naruto said as he dropped into a stance similar to the Inuzuka clan. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba watched with interest at the adaptation of their stance. Naruto's teeth became longer as he smiled at Sasuke.

"**Akuma Kitsune Keishiki:Shoki Akuma no Jikkō(Demon Fox Art: Initial Demon Fox Run)," **Naruto yelled as his chakra flared and his body became covered in chakra. Sasuke gasped at the sheer KI that was released in the form. The whole audience was on it's seat as Naruto smiled.

"Get ready Sasgay," Naruto said as he disappeared. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and got up in order to intercept. As soon as he got up Sasuke was sent into the wall as Naruto showed his speed.

"Just try and keep up with my speed Sasuke, you will only hurt your eyes in the process," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into the adjacent wall. Sasuke gasped in pain as he laid in Naruto hands. Naruto smirked as he slammed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke gasped as blood poured from his mouth.

"You say I don't know my place, why don't you grow the fuck up," Naruto said to him.

"If you think that even for a second that I won't kill you, then you are out of luck," Naruto said as he disappeared again. Sasuke seethed as he got up only to be slammed into the ground by Naruto. The sheer force made the ground cushion into a small crater. Naruto smiled as he picked up Sasuke.

"I will show no sympathy for the arrogant and conceited. Just be sure that you know YOUR place, and no it isn't at the top with kami, it is down here. To tell you the truth, no one here loves you Sasgay, you are just a breeding tool for more Uchiha. Everyone loves the fact that you possess the sharingan, but not even your sharingan or even Kakashi's sharingan can analyze my speed. So do me a favor and...," He slammed Sasuke to the ground as Sasuke dropped out unconcious.

"...lay there like the son of a bitch that you are," Naruto said as he walked away. Sarutobi sighed as he landed on the field.

"Medics," Sarutobi yelled. Soon people came out and grabbed Sasuke and took him inside.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi yelled. Kiba, Tsume, Anko, Hana, Zabuza, Kin, Shizune, and Haku all yelled for cheers at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he put up a peace sign. Ino gasped as did Neji and Shino. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hina cheered also. Kurenai showed a soft smile at her blonde.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you just made my heart race," Kurenai said to herself. Kakashi gasped along with Asuma and Gai.

"T-That's not possible," Kakashi said to them. Kurenai smirked.

"It is what it is Kakashi. Sasuke got his ass kicked by my Naruto-kun," Kurenai said with a smile. Asuma cursed as Kurenai looked at him.

"And someone WILL leave me alone from now on," Kurenai said turning her gaze to him. Asuma reluctantly nodded. Gai went on about youth as people were less than happy at the result. Anko smiled as she held out a bucket.

"Pay up you assholes, Naruto won now hand it over or I will turn you into snake chow," Anko said to them. All the people in the stadium who made bets gave her their money as the bucket filled. After she was done Anko had twenty larger buckets full of money that she sealed into a scroll. Naruto walked out of the stadium as his family and some of his friends along with Kurenai followed. Sarutobi sighed as he walked back up to a still stunned Kakashi.

"I am more than happy to say that you have gate duty in a week Kakashi," Sarutobi said as he held up the shinobi demotion paper. Kakashi paled.

"B-But Hokage-sama-,"

"Hey you made your bed, now you are going to lay in it, Chunin Kakashi," Sarutobi said with a smile as he shunshined to his office. Kakashi shunshined to the hospital to check on Sasuke. Soon the stadium cleared with some more than angry villagers from the result of the fight.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto walked out of the stadium to see some of his friends along with his family and genjutsu mistress.

"Hello everyone," Naruto said to them.

"Naruto that was so cool, I can't believe that you beat Sasuke, the damn chump," Choji said with his eyes on fire and his hand balled into a fist. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Choji," Naruto said to him.

"You really are unpredictable," Shikamaru said with a smile.

"It is what a shinobi should be," Naruto said to him.

"G-good w-w-win Naruto-kun," Hinata told him.

"Thank you Hinata," He said to her. Hinata nodded in deep red. Everyone gave their congrats to Naruto and Shizune, until Haku brought up a question.

"Though Naruto-kun, couldn't you have ended that faster?" She asked him. Naruto smiled.

"Actually yes, I could have ended that in one punch, but it was fun to see him try," Naruto said with a smile. Everyone laughed in agreement. Kurenai smiled as she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Kurenai-chan?" Naruto said to her. Kurenai smiled as she pointed to a private area.

"Can I talk to you over there?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"_I guess I got found out,"_ Naruto thought as he walked with her. As the two left the group, Kurenai stared at her blonde.

"Alright Naruto-kun, first I want to say congratulations on your win," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Kurenai," Naruto said to her. Kurenai smiled with a nod.

"New please tell me, who are you?" she asked him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Alright since everyone doesn't like it. I did a rewrite. Sorry if I offended anyone with it.

Chunin Stadium, Medic Room

Sasuke and Sakura laid in their beds as the doctor checked them over exposing the injuries sustained during the pretty much one-sided match. After the check up all medics left the two to rest Sasuke reminisced over the match.

"_Why dammit, why did I lose, I had the sharingan and my clan's jutsu, but I still lost,"_ Sasuke thought as he gripped the bed sheets.

"_If I can't even beat the dobe, how am I supposed to beat him,"_ Sasuke thought some more. Sasuke was soon snapped out of his thinking as he turned to see Sakura getting up.

"*yawn* hey Sasu-," Sakura stopped as she gripped her stomach in pain. Soon memories of the match flowed into her brain as Sakura seethed and punched the wall.

"That was so damn humiliating. I trained so damn hard to change and what the hell do I get?" Sakura yelled as she laid back into the chair. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as he sighed.

"Hmph what made you think you could beat them? I wasn't any better off than you," Sasuke said to her. Sakura gasped as she turned to him.

"No way Sasuke-kun is the strongest person in the Leaf. If only they gave you more power and training then I know that you could-,"

"Shut up!," He said causing her to gasp.

"I was toyed with and humiliated by the dobe in front of thousands of people. Even though I had my sharingan, I still lost." Sasuke said to her. Sakura looked at her bed sheets as she went over his words.

"Sasuke-kun, would you do me the honor of teaching you some genjutsu?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke turned to her and quirked up an eyebrow. Sakura smiled as she looked at him.

"Whether I lose or not. I am still rumored to be the next genjutsu mistress, and I know about the sharingan's genjutsu capabilities so I think that I could teach you an interesting way to torture the demon and his mate since everyone knows that the sharingan's genjutsu is unbreakable," Sakura said to him silently begging that he would say yes.

Sasuke stared at her for a full minute as he contemplated her words. Even though she was annoying, he had to admit that she did make some sense.

"Hmph, fine Sakura, but if you waste my time...I will not hesitate to drop you aside," Sasuke said to her. Sakura nodded in seriousness though was running around in her head happy.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to him as she laid back into the bed. Sasuke followed her lead as he laid in his bed also.

"Don't worry dobe, you may have beaten me today, but I will get stronger until the world crumbles at my feet," Sasuke said with a smirk.

_**Area Near the Chunin Stadium**_

Naruto stood with Kurenai as he tried to process her question. Naruto soon narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about Kurenai-chan, I am Naruto, who else would I be?" He asked her. Kurenai's smile soon disappeared as a frown came across her face.

"Naruto-kun, I love you, but I don't like it when someone lies to me. I know that you are almost a Jonin level shinobi just from that fight alone. I also could feel that your chakra was being masked. It actually surprised me that none of the other Jonin figured it out" Kurenai said to him. Naruto sighed as he felt himself get backed up into a corner. He wanted to avoid this conversation for at least a few more weeks until he was sure he could trust her, but kami wasn't with him today

"As expected of a genjutsu mistress," Naruto said with a chuckle. Kurenai smirked at his saying, but soon brought herself back. Naruto pointed to a tree for the two to sit down. Kurenai nodded as they went sat down under a tree and felt a soft breeze rush through their faces. Naruto went over some last thoughts as he felt Kurenai's gaze on him.

"Okay in a way you are half-right in your thinking," Naruto said to her. Kurenai quirked up an eyebrow as she looked at him. Naruto as he looked at her trying to process his statement.

"What I mean is that I am Naruto Uzumaki, make no mistake about that," he said to her. Kurenai gazed over him as she took in his form some more. Seeing that he wasn't lying so far, Kurenai nodded and let him continue.

"However I have been turned into a hanyou by the Kyuubi," Naruto said to her. Kurenai quirked up an eyebrow simply because she found this hard to believe.

"Before you continue can I have some proof, because this sounds impossible," the genjutsu mistress said to him. Naruto sighed as he got up.

"Try not to faint," He said to her. Kurenai blushed at his words, but nodded.

"**KAI," **he yelled as smoke enveloped him. Soon the smoke vanished as Kurenai blushed redder than a tomato. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"You like this form?" He asked her. Kurenai slowly nodded as she saw the cute tail that was swaying behind him. Naruto soon sat back against as he noticed Kurenai snuggled against the tail. Naruto chuckled at the sight as he decided to continue.

"What I say will change my relationship to you and you might go to the Hokage with this, but I might as well tell you," Naruto told her. Kurenai sat back up as she nodded for him to continue.

"In all truth and seriousness here Kurenai-chan...I am from the 13 years in the future," Naruto said to her. Kurenai's mind stopped. A part of her could tell he was serious, but the other part thought that this was a joke.

"I don't have any real proof of showing you that I am from the future, other than the fact that I am much more experienced and stronger than any genin, chunin, even Jonin," Naruto said to her. Kurenai nodded almost too intrigued in his story.

"I have seen were Konoha is headed Kurenai and trust me when I say that it needs to burn to the ground," He paused to gauge her reaction. Kurenai's eyes were wide open as she processed what her boyfriend said to her. Noting the silence, Naruto continued.

"Simply put Kurenai-chan...I am going to destroy Konoha," Naruto said to her with a slight demonic tone. Kurenai suddenly backed away from him as she took out a kunai.

"i am sorry Naruto-kun, but I will not let that happen. Konoha is a good place and I don't see how you could say that," Kurenai said in the village's defense. Naruto chuckled a little as he looked at her.

"Do you remember our date a few days ago?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai suddenly went through the memories of their date and her time with him. It was definitely one of the happiest times of her life.

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with-,"

"Do you also remember the glares of hate and death that the people gave you just because you were with me?" Naruto told her as he stood up. Kurenai gasped as she did remember all of the looks as people clenched their teeth and their fists to restrain themselves from hitting Naruto while he was with Kurenai.

"That was just a small portion Naruto-kun. That doesn't warrant any kind of-,"

"For me that is the entire village minus a very small group of people Kurenai-chan. I know that you are one of those few people. Kurenai, my childhood was hell. Never once was I able to walk the streets of Konoha and feel safe. Everyday I was brought to the brink of death. I am actually surprised that I didn't die long ago. And to add to that fact, you said that you don't like perverts. Do you even know how many men are perverts in this village?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai was shocked as she took in all of this. Naruto hadn't told her about the treatment during their date. He did tell her he had a rough childhood, but what he described seemed like heaven compared to this. Slowly Kurenai nodded.

"Well even if there are perverts, that is no reason to kill them for it," Kurenai said to him. Naruto sighed as he felt he should tell her.

"Kurenai, I really need you to listen to this then. If that is how you feel, this is a must that I must say to you," Naruto said to her as he looked down. Kurenai looked confused as she braced herself.

"Kurenai-chan...you almost were raped," Naruto said to her. Time suddenly froze for Kurenai as she took in his words. Naruto suddenly shed a tear as he breathed hard to control his emotions. Kurenai slowly cried as she was afraid to let him continue, but nodded. Naruto sighed.

"This is how it went-,"

_**Flashback**_

_Kurenai walked the streets of Konoha as she patrolled the village looking for any signs of trouble. As she entered Konoha's red district, Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she felt the perverted stares at her body. Kurenai sighed as she sent some men a death glare. For the most part some men backed off, but there were still quite a few stubborn men who walked up to her. As they came to her, Kurenai stopped not even bothering to look the men in the eyes._

"_No now leave me alone," She said as she began to walk away. Some of the men smirked as they ran up to her. Kurenai having her defenses down at the time failed to notice their charge as they hit her back causing her to fall. Kurenai suddenly turned to them in an angry fashion as she got up. Suddenly Kurenai stumbled back to the ground as she felt exhausted._

"_What the hell did you do to me?" She asked them. All three men laughed as they looked at her._

"_We are sick of you telling us no all the time, so we figured we would show you just how 'fun' we can be," One of them said to her. Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she looked at the men. Soon the three men closed the distance between her as they inched close to her. Kurenai backed up in fear of being at someone's mercy. Kurenai screamed as they men tried to rip off her shirt and took her behind an alleyway. _

"_Wow she has a nice set don't you think boss?" Asked one of the men. The leader smiled as he nodded._

"_She sure does, now let's have our fun," He said to them. Kurenai shut her eyes in horror as she realized she was helpless before the men. Kurenai shook as she waited for her terror to begin, but it never came. Slowly Kurenai opened her eyes to see someone between her and the men. Kurenai couldn't see the man's face as he had his back turned to her. _

"_So what are you three assholes trying to do to such a lovely woman?" The man asked them. The men narrowed their eyes as they took out a few kunai._

"_I don't know who the hell you are buddy, but don't try to be a hero," One of them said with a laughed. The man sighed as he looked at them._

"_Listen how about I give you till the count of 5 to get out of my sight before I show you why I was one of the people nominated for the position of Kage," He said to them. Kurenai looked at him and suddenly went through her memories._

"_There were only two people nominated for that position one was Sasuke Uchiha and the other was-," Kurenai's face suddenly went up in realization._

"_Naruto Uzumaki," She said to herself. Soon all three men charged as the blonde smirked._

"_Don't say I didn't warn you fool," The blonde said as he grabbed a kunai and charged the three men. Naruto soon appeared at the end of the alley as all three men dropped dead on the ground. Naruto soon turned to Kurenai who was slightly trembling._

"_Are you okay Kurenai?" He asked her. Kurenai looked at him and slowly nodded._

"_Yes Naruto I am fine," She said to him._

_**Flashback End**_

Kurenai's face went blank as she processed Naruto's words. Kurenai then turned her head as she looked at the ground in sadness. Naruto looked at her as he began to walk up to her.

"Could you honestly say that you would want people like that to live Kurenai?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai was too shaken up to answer as she felt her words get shoved down her throat.

"_I protected such people, I put my life on the line for these people and they tried do such things me?" _Kurenai thought as the memory burned into her brain from Naruto.

"Kurenai it took you about 1 month to even start feeling better to return to duties," Naruto said to her. Kurenai's shaking increased as she heard him. Kurenai slowly went to tears as she clutched her body.

"_I told him that they were worth saving. I said that they should live, I defended my own civilians. For the longest time I had been told that Konoha had the most upright civilians in all of the Five Great Nations. Is this really the Konoha that everyone loves so much" _Kurenai said in her thoughts. Naruto knelt down as he wrapped his arms around her. Kurenai looked at Naruto as she felt his hard muscles on her body.

"How can my own village do this? I don't know what to believe anymore," Kurenai said to Naruto as she stayed in his hug. Naruto didn't decided to let go of Kurenai until she was calm with herself about the matter.

"Kurenai, I am sorry for telling you this, but I want you to understand that this village must burn. For me personally, yes this is a revenge thing, but it is also for others Kurenai," Naruto slowly said to her. Kurenai didn't respond as Naruto continued to explain. He told her how Sasuke would become the Rokudaime Hokage and because of him, Konoha would begin a world conquest trying to take control of all the Great Nations. He also told her that their friends were killed by Sasuke for not following his foolish orders. Though he was reluctant he also told her how Sasuke put her under a genjutsu to kill Anko, which did succeed. Kurenai was crying so much that the top of Naruto's clothes were soaked. Naruto sighed as he let her take in the information. For Kurenai it seemed that the world of Konoha, that peaceful world that she grew up in, was being destroyed as she felt trembling anger right now. Naruto soon let her go as he cupped her sad cheeks.

"Kurenai-chan, I love you and I ABSOLUTLEY am not going to let this happen. I feel with all my might that this revenge is a just one. I am sorry that I had to tell you this, but I felt that I needed to," Naruto said to her. Kurenai soon began to tremble from the lack of physical contact as she looked up at Naruto with her eyes still red from the tears. Naruto soon turned to walk away.

"I will destroy Konoha Kurenai, you can tell Jiji if you want, but that won't hinder me. Really, you could tell all of Konoha and have them try to stop me, but the result is the same," Naruto said to her. Kurenai looked at him then looked at the ground.

"I am more than willing to wait for your say," Naruto said to her. Kurenai slowly trembled some more as she tried to find the right words.

20 minutes later, Nothing

40 minutes, later, nothing

Soon Kurenai stopped trembling as she looked to see Naruto leaning on a tree. Kurenai slowly, but surely got up and walked over to him and sat down. Kurenai slowly leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as she felt his warmth. Naruto sighed as he slowly brought his arm around her and brought her closer. Kurenai almost flinched, but resisted the urge to because she felt a deep connection to Naruto through the talk. Kurenai slowly went to sleep as she laid on his shoulder. Naruto was more than content with this as he was happy that she didn't attack him nor leave him.

"_If you'll let me Kurenai-chan, I will not let this happen to you or anyone I love,"_ Naruto thought as he formed a mental link to Shizune.

_**With Shizune and the Others**_

Everyone was walking through the village as they were about to go home for the day. Everyone talked about how cool the match of Naruto and Sasuke was along with Shizune and Sakura's match. Shizune chuckled until she heard the voice of her demon mate.

"_You there Shizu-chan?" _

"_Yes Naru-kun I'm here, what is it?"_

"_I told Kurenai about the plan, and she didn't really take it well. What I mean is that the sadness of knowing this overloaded her and she is now sleeping on my shoulder. Tell everyone that I might be getting back quite late. I can't leave Kurenai-chan alone like this,"_

Shizune smiled as she gave a mental nod.

"_Sure Naruto-kun, console her for as long as she needs it. I can help everyone with their training, but right now Kurenai is your main focus. Alright then Naruto-kun, see you at home,"_

"_See you at home Shizu-chan," _

Naruto having finished the conversation ended the mental link. Shizune smiled as she ran up to the group.

"Alright everyone, Naruto-kun is getting back late. So we are going to be have our training today. Now let's all go back to the compound and train hard," Shizune said to them. Everyone nodded with a smile as they all went home.

_**With Naruto and Kurenai, 4 hours later**_

Naruto woke up as he shifted his gaze over to the setting sun. Naruto smiled slightly as he turned to see the sleeping genjutsu mistress. Naruto could see a few tears roll off her cheeks as he slowly planted a kiss on her cheek causing her to smile. Kurenai slowly woke up and gazed at Naruto, who was smiling. Kurenai slowly frowned then looked at the ground.

"Is that really how the future for Konoha will be?" She asked him. Naruto sighed as turned to look forward.

"Yes Kurenai-chan, I won't let that happen though," Naruto told her with a fierce determination. Kurenai slowly smiled as she looked at him. Soon one last question formed into her head.

"What did they do to you?" She asked him. Naruto's eyes suddenly slitted as he tried to control his breathing.

"They bound me and Shizune and took us to the top of the Hokage Mansion. Then they forcefully took away my and Shizune's child from her arms and gave her to Sasuke. Sasuke then kill my child in front of me as the village began to beat my dead child," Naruto said to her. Kurenai gasped at his pain as she looked at him. Kurenai could always feel boundless strength from Naruto, but even he had his limits. Naruto always had a forgiving heart, but even the most forgiving heart can only take so much forgiveness until it virtually crumbles to pieces. Kurenai could feel her hatred for Konoha flare, though she still felt a bit sad for turning against her home, she knew that this was right.

"Naruto-kun let me join you in the destruction of Konoha," Kurenai said to him. Naruto turned to her virtually shocked.

"Are you sure Kurenai-chan, I don't want you to feel that you were forced to join me," Naruto said to her. Kurenai smiled as she shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun, I love you and I can see that this isn't a village worth saving if this is it's future. I will fight beside you and whoever you bring into your plans," Kurenai said to him with a lot of determination and courage. Naruto smiled as he kissed her on her lips. Kurenai slowly accepted the kiss as she let his tongue roam around in her mouth. Soon her tongue fought back as they wrestled for dominance. After the need for air became too great, both parted with a slight pant. Naruto smiled as he hugged Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you by my side. I swear that want happened to you in the future won't happen here. I will protect you and all of my precious people," Naruto said to her. Kurenai slowly cried, but nodded.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I am more than willing to help you with your revenge," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded as the two got up and walked back to Kurenai's house.

_**With Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki**_

Everyone was sitting around the table as Baki contemplated their words.

"Your telling me that not only does he know about the invasion, but also that our Kazekage was killed?" Baki asked them. All three nodded in agreement. Baki sighed as he went into a thinking pose.

"If what he says is true, then we are in big trouble, we need to confirm this and if he is right we will need to overthrow Orochimaru and pull this invasion back before it is too late," Baki said to them. Temari soon stood up.

"So what are we supposed to do for now?" She asked him. Baki soon turned to her.

"You three will continue to train, but I will go back to Suna and report this to the others," Baki said as he shunshined out of sight. The three siblings soon sat down.

"Well that kid certainly did figure us out," Kankuro told them. Temari nodded.

"He sure did, but I will have to admit that he is cute," Temari said with a blush. Kankuro sweatdropped.

"Whatever you say Temari," Kankuro said as he went to sleep.

"I am going to kill him," Gaara told them as he used a sand shunshin and left

"I wonder how easy that against such a hot boy," Temari said as she laid on the bed also.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Note: Alright Everyone. The Poll is closed and as a result. Tsunade will be in the harem. I have another poll for everyone tomorrow so look forward to it.**

**Demons of Konohagakure-Should Tsunade be in the Harem?**

**Yes-50 People(80%)**

**No-12 People(19%)**

**It's quite unanimous isn't it?**

Streets of Konoha, nighttime

The moon loomed over Konoha as people soon populated the streets. As people entered shops and stores, most couldn't resist staring at a certain blond and his brunette companion. As they walked through the streets, the brunette couldn't help, but sneer.

"Man I have never been so angry at my own village before," Kurenai said to him. Naruto sighed as they continued to walk.

"It's the reality Kurenai, but I will change that reality as I make Sasuke squirm," Naruto said to her. Kurenai nodded as they decided to ignore the glares and shunshined out of sight.

_**Kurenai's Apartment**_

As the couple appeared in front of Kurenai's house, they could only stare at the door as they tried to figure out what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Kurenai decided to open the door. Naruto soon looked up and smiled.

"Are you going to be okay Kure-chan?" Naruto asked a little worried for Kurenai at the moment. Kurenai soon stopped as she turned to Naruto. It made her smile that he was so worried about her. Kurenai smiled as best she could and nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I am going to be just fine. I will see you tomorrow?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

"Sorry Kure-chan, but I found out who my mother is and that I am going to look for her tomorrow," Naruto said to her. Kurenai looked down, but shook her head.

"Oh ok Naruto-kun," Kurenai said a little sad that she wouldn't be able to spend time with Naruto tomorrow. Naruto sighed as he decided to walk away. As he reached the stairs, Naruto's eyes grew wide in realization as he stormed back.

"Hey Kure-chan?" Naruto said to her. Kurenai looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was back.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked up at her.

"Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai soon looked at him and brought up a thinking pose.

"_Sure I would love to go naturally, but I have to train my Shino and Hinata for the month," _Kurenai thought. Kakashi had suddenly dropped the two genin on her as he told her that he didn't have the time to train them and would be training Sasuke. Kurenai sighed, but did agree to train them for the month.

Naruto smiled as he seemed to be reading her mind.

"If it's Shino and Hinata that your worried about, then you can bring them also," Naruto said to her. Kurenai soon slammed a fist into her palm.

"_That's right I could do that. I could say that it was for training and we could help Naruto-kun at the same time," _Kurenai said in her thoughts. Naruto watched as Kurenai went through various emotions and faces. Kurenai went from confused to thinking to sad to happy.

"_Man I haven't seen anyone go through their emotions like that except me,"_ Naruto said to himself. Naruto watched as Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can do that Naruto-kun, when are you leaving?" Kurenai asked him. Naruto soon smiled as he grabbed Kurenai's hands almost making her blush.

"I am leaving with Tsume-chan and Anko-chan at 4:00 p.m, don't be late," Naruto said to her. Kurenai nodded with a smile as she closed her door.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he shunshined home in a whirl of fire.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto appeared in front of his house as he saw that the lights were on. Naruto smiled as he walked up to the door and opened it.

"I'm home everyone," Naruto yelled. Naruto was soon tackled by his snake mistress as he got his bearings.

"Nice to see you too Hebi-hime," Naruto said to her. Anko nodded with a smile as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek almost making her tail sway behind her.

"So how is Nai-chan?" Anko asked him. Naruto smiled as he got up. He soon graced his hand across Anko's cheek as he looked at her.

"She is going to be fine and she is coming with you, me, and Tsume-chan tomorrow along with her squad," Naruto said to her. Anko nodded with a smile.

"So we are look for Kushina tomorrow?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"That's right Anko, so go get packed and please tell Tsume-chan for me okay?" Naruto said to her. Anko nodded as she ran upstairs. Naruto soon looked around to see that almost everyone had gone to sleep. Naruto chuckled as he roamed the house.

"Okay either everyone drained themselves training or they all fought Shizu-chan and got their butts kicked. Either of these, but I have no idea," Naruto said as he decided to go upstairs.

_**With Anko**_

Anko roamed the room as she looked for Tsume. Anko was quite happy to go out the village for awhile as her tail swayed showing her happiness.

"I can't wait to leave," Anko said as she came up to Tsume's room. Anko smiled as she knocked on the door. Tsume soon smiled as she got up from bed and went to the door and opened it to see Anko.

"Hey Anko, what's up?" Tsume said to her. Anko smiled as she looked at Tsume.

"Tsume we are leaving with Naruto-kun, myself, you and Nai-chan tomorrow," Anko said to her. Tsume smiled as she sighed.

"i take it he got her to agree then?" Tsume asked in an excited tone. Anko nodded.

"Yup, so get packed for tomorrow, we leave at 4 p.m tomorrow," Anko said to her. Tsume nodded as she closed her door to get packed. Anko soon ran to her room as she felt excited.

"Time to pack," Anko said as she she closed the door to her room.

Naruto smiled as he walked upstairs. He could hear the conversation between Anko and Tsume as he came upstairs. Naruto could also her Tsume hum as she packed her clothes and some weapons to take with her. Naruto smiled as he headed for his room.

As he entered his room, he could see Shizune on the bed reading a book called 'Introduction to Torture'. Naruto smiled as he stayed at the door.

"No hello Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked her. Shizune looked from her book to see her blond at the entrance.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun, but this is a real great book. Did you know that if you slice the stomach open and quickly repair the skin, you can cause the acids to fall out and literally burn the victim causing unimaginable pain?" Shizune said to her in a more than eccentric tone. Naruto smiled as he took of his clothes and went to get his pajamas.

"No I didn't know that Shizu-chan, but that sounds very interesting," Naruto said to her in a demon-like chuckle. Shizune nodded as she set her book down. She soon walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around the blond hanyou.

"Be sure to bring her back Naruto-kun. I would really like to see my mother-in-law," Shizune said to him. Naruto simply nodded.

"I will bring her back Shizune-chan, count on that," Naruto said to her. Shizune smiled as she kissed his cheek. Naruto chuckled as he accepted her love. As Shizune pulled back, she went back to her book. Naruto soon laid in the bed and went to sleep.

_**Next Morning, 9:00**_

Naruto soon stirred awake as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Naruto turned to see Shizune sleeping next to him. Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek, causing Shizune to mumble a little before settling down into back into her dream. Naruto soon got out of bed and went to wash up.

"Okay all supplies are packed and now I should go to Jiji to tell him I am leaving," Naruto thought as he washed his body.

_**With Kurenai**_

Kurenai woke up from her bed as she smiled. She soon got up and headed for the washroom.

"Okay time to go meet the Shino and Hinata and tell them about the recent events," Kurenai said with a smile as she took a quick shower and put on her clothes and walked out the door.

_**Training Field**_

Shino and Hinata were quietly sitting in the field as they waited for the genjutsu mistress to appear and help them with their training.

When do you think she will get here?" Shino asked her. Hinata looked at him and sighed.

"I have no idea Shino-kun, but I hope that she gets here soon. It would be a waste of a day not to come," Hinata said to him. Shino simply nodded.

"Oh well patience is a virtue I guess," Shino said to her. Hinata chuckled with a nod as they waited for Kurenai.

_**13 minutes later**_

Kurenai soon arrived at the field as she spotted the two genin. Kurenai smiled as she decided to make herself known.

"Good Morning you two," Kurenai said to them. Both genin looked up to see the genjutsu mistress in front of them as they got up.

"Good Morning Kurenai-sensei," They said with a bow. Kurenai nodded as she led them to the center of the field.

"Alright you two, before we start your training, I want to tell you both something," She said to them. Shino and Hinata quirked up as they looked at her.

"What is it Sensei?" Shino asked her. Kurenai smiled as she looked at them.

"We are going on a little trip," She said to them with a smile. Both looked at each other then at her in a confused look.

"Umm where are we going?" Hinata asked her. Kurenai smiled as she looked at them.

"We are going on a bit of a mission along with some other people," Kurenai said to them. Both became wide eyed, though with Shino and his glasses one no one knew it.

"We will be leaving at 4 p.m today so be sure to get packed for the trip," Kurenai said to them. Both reluctantly nodded, but only from the lack of information.

"Alright now we will start your training, but try not to wear yourselves out," She said to them. Both nodded as they got up.

"Alright, to start we will be training you in elemental ninjutsu. I know that your clans might look down on this and tell you to rely on your clan techniques, but you and even they need to learn to diversify their abilities," Kurenai said to them. Both nodded as Kurenai took out a slip of paper.

"Alright I want you to channel your chakra through this paper. It will tell us what kind of affinity you both have. If the paper burns then you have fire, if it turns wet it is water, if it crinkles you have lightning, if it crumbles into dust then you have earth, got all that?" She asked them. Both nodded as they each took a paper and channeled their chakra into it. After a few minutes of channeling Kurenai looked at the papers. Shino's paper crumbled and Hinata's paper crinkled.

"Okay, Earth for Shino and Lighting for Hinata, nice job," Kurenai said to them. Both nodded as they looked at her. Kurenai smiled as she took out a scroll.

"Sorry Shino, but I don't know any Doton techniques so here is a scroll describing the use of doton and a number of jutsus are in it also," Kurenai said to him. Shino nodded, grabbed the scroll and walked off. Kurenai soon turned her gaze to Hinata.

"Also Hinata, I have a limited knowledge of Raiton techniques, so I can help you get started, but you might have to check the library for more research," Kurenai said to her. Hinata nodded as she listened to Kurenai explain what she knew about lighting nature. Shino read through the scroll making sure to note the exercises involved in said scroll.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto smiled as he walked through the streets, completely ignoring the obvious glares that people were giving him. Naruto smiled evilly under his clothes as he looked at them.

"_I can only smile when I think of ripping you people to shreds. Know that only my precious people will be living through the surprise that I have planned for you assholes,"_ Naruto said in his thoughts. As Naruto walked he suddenly looked to the right to see his favorite ramen stand. Naruto smiled as he went inside.

"Hello Oji-san, Hello Ayame-chan," Naruto said to them. Both turned their heads to see their favorite blond in a seat.

"Oh Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Ayame said to him. Naruto smiled as he sat down.

"Not doing too bad here Ayame-chan. I am about to go on a mission to find my mother," Naruto said to them. Both were shocked that Naruto's mother was alive, but were happy to know that Naruto had a family member still alive.

"That sounds wonderful Naruto-kun, you will have to bring her here when you get her to come back," Ayame said to him. Naruto nodded as he took a pair of chopsticks.

"So what will you have Naruto," Teuchi asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at the man.

"1 bowl of miso ramen and another bowl of BBQ ramen," Naruto said to him. Teuchi smiled with a nod as he and Ayame started to prepare the food. Naruto smiled as he saw them work.

"_I really missed you guys,"_ Naruto thought. In the future, Teuchi and his daughter left the village due to the insanity of Sasuke's orders. Naruto was really sad when they left, but wished them luck wherever they were. Naruto hadn't heard from them all his life after they left.

"I will definitely save you guys," Naruto nearly said aloud. Ayame turned around and looked at Naruto.

"You say something Naruto?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her and chuckled.

"No no Ayame-chan. Just talking to myself," Naruto said to her. Ayame nodded as she presented the two bowls of ramen to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he smelled the awesome aroma coming from both bowls. Naruto broke his chopsticks as he clasped his hands.

"Itadakimasu," Naruto said as he slurped the miso ramen first. Naruto smiled as he savored the taste of ramen in his mouth. Teuchi and Ayame smiled as their customer ate their food with gusto. Naruto soon finished the miso as he gulped the soup.

"Perfect as always Oji-san," Naruto said to him. Teuchi nodded with a smile as he looked at Naruto.

"Of course it is Naruto. I am not old enough to kick the bucket yet," Teuchi told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he slurped the BBQ ramen. Ten seconds later, Naruto gulped the soup and set the bowl on the counter. Naruto smiled as he wiped his mouth.

"Delicious, thanks Oji-san. How much do I owe you?" Naruto asked him. Teuchi smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"That will be 440 yen Naruto," Teuchi told him. Naruto nodded as he pulled out his wallet and paid the man his money. Naruto smiled with a wave as he walked off.

"_I will definitely save you two,"_ Naruto thought as he shunshined to the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion, 12:00 p.m**_

Sarutobi was currently tackling his greatest thing that could cause the Kage to suffer...his paperwork. Sarutobi sighed as he went through the stacks upon stacks of paperwork laid out in front of him. Soon his eyes widened as he saw a shunshin appear in his office with a blond stepping out of said shunshin. Sarutobi smiled as he stopped his paperwork.

"Good Afternoon Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Good afternoon Jiji," He replied.

"So how can I help you today?" He asked him. Naruto smiled with a nod as he stepped forward.

"I would like to start looking for my mother," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi's smile slightly wavered as he sighed.

"I knew this was going to come eventually though I didn't think so early. Well I am not going to stop you, go find your mother, but you must have an escort with you," He said to the blond hanyou. Naruto nodded.

"I know that Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Tsume-chan, Shino and Hinata are coming with me," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi slightly gasped as he heard the list.

"Well okay I suppose that is alright. When are you leaving?" He asked Naruto. Naruto smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Around 4:00 p.m, is that okay?" He asked. Sarutobi nodded and signed a document.

"Alright you are cleared to leave, good luck Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded as he headed for the door, but soon turned around.

"Oh and Jiji," Sarutobi looked up at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" He answered. Naruto smiled as he leaned on the door.

"You might want to put the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to good use and get rid off that big stack of paperwork," Naruto said as he closed the door leaving a dumbfounded Sarutobi behind his desk. Naruto smiled as he walked out of the Mansion only to fall on the ground laughing as he heard Sarutobi.

"Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" He yelled. Naruto laughed as he tried to calm down. After a few minutes of laughing, Naruto got up and began to walk through the village. Soon Naruto smiled evilly as he knew his next destination.

"Might as well find that no good excuse for a pervert," Naruto said as he went to the only place he knew where the toad sage was.

Naruto appeared in front of the hot spring as he looked around.

"Alright where are you ero-sennin?" Naruto wondered as he looked around. Naruto smiled as he heard perverted giggling from the right side of his face. Naruto turned his head to see said man peeking through a hole and writing in his book. Naruto sighed as he walked up to the man. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he focused some chakra to his foot. Naruto smiled as he took some air into his lungs.

"AAAAAAH! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the sannin into the women's bath. All women screamed as they saw the white haired man crash into their side. Jiraiya looked up and smiled sheepishly as they all cracked their fists.

"N-now ladies, there is no need to get violent," he said as Naruto covered his ears. Soon the man's screamed filled Konoha as everyone wondered where the sound came from. Sarutobi was in his chair as he smiled.

"Got what you deserved Jiraiya," He said as he continued his paperwork with his shadow clones.

After the harsh beating, Jiraiya slowly emerged from the bathhouse to see Naruto sitting on the bridge.

"That was a dirty move Gaki," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever ero-sennin, well I got what I wanted so I am going to go. Oh and I am sure that my Father would be disappointed in you for how you treated your godson," Naruto said causing the Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"What is your name Gaki?" He asked Naruto. Naruto sighed as he looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya flinched at how cold his eyes were, but seemed to manage.

"Really I don't think you have the right to know my name, but I will say it. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya flinched as he stepped back.

"Was that a shock to you, well maybe if you stayed here like you were supposed to then you might have known that instead of writing your perverted load of crap," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Listen Naruto, I might have made some mistakes, but I was your Father's sensei and I think I deserve some respect," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but then soon started to laugh as he looked at Jiraiya.

"You deserve respect huh? Well when you do something worthy of respect let me know, because from all I have seen, you are just a stupid, pervert whose only past time is writing for that damn book of yours. You sure as hell haven't earned my respect of all Jiraiya, so don't demand my respect like you can get it so easily with just a few words," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya sighed as he sat next to Naruto.

"Then how about to make up for lost time, I train you and have you sign the toad contract. Your Father was a summoner for toads and I think you should follow him," Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"First of all Jiraiya, I don't give a damn what you think and I will not sign with the toads only because your name is there. You say my Father signed for them, well good for him, but I will find my own summoning contract," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya gasped as he watched Naruto get up.

"I have had enough of talking to you, goodbye Jiraiya," Naruto said as he shunshined out of sight leaving Jiraiya to ponder his words.

Naruto sighed as he shunshined home and grabbed his stuff. After a quick kiss from Shizune, Naruto headed for the gates of Konoha.

_**Gates Of Konoha **_

Naruto smiled as he appeared in front of the gates. Soon Tsume,Kuromaru, and Anko appeared behind him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, ready to find your mother?" Anko asked him. Naruto smiled.

"You know it Anko," Naruto said to her with a smile. Soon Kurenai along with Shino and Hinata appeared.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shino asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at Kurenai then Shino.

"I am going on a trip," Naruto said to them. Both gasped.

"What a coincidence, so are we," Hinata said to him. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Kurenai.

"You didn't tell them did you Beni-hime?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai smiled.

"i was going to get to it," She said as she turned to Shino and Hinata.

"We are going on the trip with Naruto-kun, we have already been to go. We are going to help Naruto-kun find his mother and I will be training you until we get there," Kurenai said to them. Both turned to her then looked at Naruto who nodded. Hinata nodded slightly and Shino reluctantly nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun, lead the way," Kurenai said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod as he walked out the gates.

"Alright everyone, let's go and find her," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they jumped into the trees and ran off.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Somewhere Outside Konoha,**_

Naruto and his group were running through the trees as they all made their way towards Wave Country. Everyone felt a bit of tension as Naruto had on a serious face as they all ran. Deciding to see what the problem was, Tsume, Anko closed the distance between them and Naruto.

"Naru-kun are you alright?" Anko asked him. Naruto soon turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah Anko-chan, I am fine just thinking of her reaction to seeing me," Naruto said to her. Anko nodded that she was anxious to see the reaction also. Tsume smiled as she looked at him.

"So what reaction do you think she will have?" Tsume asked him. Naruto looked at Tsume and smiled slightly.

"In all honesty I don't know. I just hope that it is a good reaction," Naruto said to her. Tsume nodded as the three people behind them were in their own conversation.

"So we are looking for Naruto's mother?" Shino asked Kurenai. Kurenai smiled with a nod.

"That is right Shino and along the way, we are going to be training until we find her or until Naruto-kun gives up, which I doubt he will," Kurenai said to him. Shino nodded in agreement along with Hinata.

"I-I wonder what N-Naruto-kun's mother looks l-like," Hinata said with a slight stutter in her voice. Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, but I think she might me nice," Kurenai said to her. Hinata nodded as everyone raced through the trees.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Ten astral projects of people appeared and stood on the top of ten fingers of a giant statue. As everyone assembled with their black coats with red clouds on each. One person had the sharingan activated along with someone carrying a giant sword.

"Alright the meeting is underway now?" The leader said to the rest. Everyone nodded as he began.

"How is the hunt for the Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu?" he asked them. A man with blond hair sighed.

"We haven't made that much progress all we have is the Fourth and the Fifth hmm," He replied.

"So should we all begin our operations of capturing the others?" A woman asked.

"It would be a good idea to start now. We do have our dream to realize after all," A man said with his venus fly-trap head. Everyone nodded as they leader turned to face someone.

"Alright Itachi, Kisame go and capture the 9-tails jinchuuriki, but after that hopeless war that Orochimaru has planned against Konoha, is that clear?" The man with the rinnegan said to them.

"Crystal clear leader-sama," Kisame said to him with a laugh.

"Very well. That is all for everyone. Dismissed," He said to them. Everyone nodded as the figures soon disappeared, leaving a vacant and desolate statue in the cave.

_**Back in Konoha, Training Ground**_

All was tranquil and quiet as the wind blew the still leaves from the trees. The field was peaceful and silent, but not vacant. Two people were on the field discussing things as it seemed that both were mediating.

"Very good Sasuke-kun, keep it up," said a certain pink banshee. And with her was the all praised Uchiha in all his emo glory as he had his eyes closed and concentrated. Sasuke soon opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan that he had taken much pride in.

"Alright the sharingan is active, now what?" He asked her, ready to get on with his genjutsu training.

"Alright Sasuke-kun. Genjutsu is about using your chakra to influence your opponents mind. With your chakra you influence the five senses and are able to project an illusion of it to your opponents causing them to unnerve," Sakura explained to him. Sasuke nodded as he absorbed all of her words.

"Now I will give you an example," Sakura said to him. Sakura did her handsigns as Sasuke watched. Soon Sakura disappeared from his view. Sasuke looked around as he tried to find her. Soon Sasuke looked at the ground as he started to sink.

"What the hell? When did this start happening?" Sasuke wondered as he tried to escape. Soon the Sasuke only had his head poking out as the sinking stopped.

"Dammit, Sakura get me out of here," Sasuke said, but their was no response. Soon Naruto showed up and smiled.

"Wow Sasuke, you let's play whack-a-mole," Naruto said as he cracked his fist. Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto brought his punch back.

"Fall into despair," He said as he launched his punch. Sasuke shivered as the punch never came. Sasuke looked up to see a smiling Sakura in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked her though it sounded more like an order to be answered. Sakura smiled.

"That is genjutsu Sasuke-kun. That ability to manipulate the flow of your opponents chakra and their senses to your specifications," Sakura said to him. Sasuke was more than interested now. With such a useful jutsu he could definitely defeat his brother for what he had done. Sasuke smirked as he got up.

"Teach me Sakura. I will use this skill to bring about my revenge," Sasuke said to her. Sakura nodded and began to instruct Sasuke into the arts of genjutsu unaware that someone was watching them.

"I doubt this is nothing, but I better tell Shizune-san about this," Haku said with a smile as she shunshined out of sight. Meanwhile, an old teacher and his student were getting reacquainted with each other.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"So are you still peeping our have you finally stopped your ways?" Sarutobi asked his white-haired student. The man laughed as he took out a book.

"Please, don't act like you don't read my books. I didn't know you were such a fan," Jiraiya said to the Hokage. Sarutobi blushed as he held up his hand and coughed in some embarrassment. Jiraiya smiled at his sensei's antics, but soon got serious.

"But on a more serious note sensei. What happened to the gaki?" Jiraiya asked him. Sarutobi stopped his blush and looked at him. He had a general idea of who Jiraiya was talking about, but decided to ask.

"What Gaki?" Sarutobi asked him. Jiraiya sighed.

"The brat Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya replied. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow after the reply.

"What is wrong with him?" He honestly wanted to know.

"He hates me for some reason," Jiraiya said to him in plain words. Sarutobi almost choked on those words as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure Jiraiya? I have known Naruto for a long time and I doubt that he hates anyone," Sarutobi answered not knowing how wrong he was.

"Trust me Jiji, he definitely didn't like me the first time he saw me and he refused the toad contract saying that he hated that my name was in it and he would find his own,' Jiraiya said to him.

"Well he does know about his Father and I guess he found out about your connection to him and came to resent you for not being there for him," Sarutobi said to him. Jiraiya scoffed.

"Come on Jiji, I had the spy-network to run and I couldn't take him with me, you know that," Jiraiya said to him. Sarutobi held up his hands.

"Hey Jiraiya, you are telling the wrong person. Whatever you did, you need to apologize to Naruto for it not me," Sarutobi said to him. Jiraiya crossed his arms and sighed.

"I just wish that I knew what I did wrong," He said before he exited the office. Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window.

"_You are always an enigma Naruto, but I believe in you," _Sarutobi thought. Soon he smiled and made a shadow clone.

"I am so happy for this jutsu," Sarutobi said as he formed a tear.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Haku arrived home as she saw some of the people around the house. Haku saw Kiba and Zabuza training in the garden, while Hana was teaching Kin about her affinity, which happened water. Haku smiled as she scanned the area looking for Shizune. Haku couldn't find Shizune downstairs and went upstairs as she searched the house. As she went through the house, Haku looked through the doors of the room to find Shizune. Haku soon came to the last room and opened the door to see Shizune on the bed reading a book.

"Hey Shizune-san," Haku said alerting the hanyou medic nin to her presence.

"Hey Haku, how are you doing?" Shizune asked her. Haku smiled as she neared Shizune.

"I am doing good Shizune-san, but actually I have a favor to ask of you," Haku said to her. Shizune looked up from her book and smiled.

"What is it? I am more than happy to help," Shizune said to her. Haku nodded with a smile as she sat on the bed.

"I would like to spar with you. I have a new jutsu and I want to test it out with some help for the Chunin Exams," Haku said to her. Shizune looked at her for a second. She then adopted a thinking pose as she pondered Haku's request. In truth, she was wondering what Haku's new jutsu could be. Sighing, she put her book down and nodded.

"Alright Haku, let's go out back," Shizune said to her. Haku nodded as they both got up.

"Thank you Shizune-san," Haku said to her. Shizune smiled.

"No need for formalities Haku, we are all family here, just Shizune," she said to her. Haku looked at her then nodded.

"Yes Shizune," Haku said to her. As the two walked downstairs, Haku soon turned to her and smiled.

"So what book were you reading?" Haku asked her. Shizune looked at her and smiled.

"It is called Introduction to Torture. It is a very good book. It even shows torture using your ice affinity," Shizune said to her. Haku chuckled at the thought of using her affinity in such a way, but soon stopped.

"Oh Shizune," Haku said to her. Shizune soon stopped and turned around.

"Yes Haku?" She said to her, waiting for the ice mistress to respond.

"I wanted Sakura and Sasuke train today and I think she is teaching him how to use his sharingan along with some genjutsu training," Haku said to her. Shizune quirked up an eyebrow, then pondered.

"_The Uchiha bastards always could use their eyes for genjutsu. They were called the best when it came to genjutsu. I took me and Naruto-kun years to be able to break the Tsyukuyomi of the sharingan. It probably isn't a problem right now, but I will keep an eye on that. Though it's not like that emo uchiha could beat me and Naruto-kun anyway," _Shizune thought with a smile. Shizune broke her gaze and looked at Haku.

"Thank you Haku, that is some good info. I will tell Naruto-kun later," Shizune said to her. Haku nodded with a smile as they entered a vacant training spot. Shizune stood apart from Haku as the two stared at each other.

"Alright Haku show me what you can do," Shizune said to her. Haku nodded as she took out three senbon needles in one hand.

"Yes Shizune, I won't hold back." Haku said as she disappeared. Shizune chuckled as she looked around.

"Your speed has definitely improved Haku, but-," Haku soon appeared behind Shizune as she threw out her senbon needles. Soon Shizune smirked.

"-you have to do better than that," Shizune said as she grabbed the three needles. Haku gasped as Shizune ran at her. Haku adopted a defensive stance as she got ready to block Shizune's blows. Shizune smirked as she pivoted her foot and disappeared. Haku gasped as she suddenly felt a punch to her face that sent her into a nearby tree.

"Dammit, I didn't anticipate the move fast enough," Haku said with a grin. Haku soon got up and looked to see Shizune smiling across the field.

"Where is this amazing jutsu Haku?" Shizune asked her. Haku smiled as she did some handsigns.

"**Houton: Teikoku Kōri no Hari( Ice Style: Imperial Ice Daggers)," **Haku yelled as water around her turned to ice. Shizune smiled as Haku sent the daggers at her. Shizune easily dodged them as she looked up. Shizune's grin went wider as she chuckled.

"This might be a problem," Shizune said as she saw thousands of needles surround her. Shizune smirked at Haku's creativity.

"Is this your new jutsu Haku?" Shizune asked her. Haku smiled, but shook her head.

"No way Shizune, I promise that my new jutsu is very amazing," Haku said to her. Shizune smiled as Haku sent the needles at her. Shizune smiled as the needles neared her and soon impaled the target. Haku smiled and looked around.

"Come out Shizune, I know that technique isn't enough to even scratch you," Haku said with a smile. Shizune soon appeared from behind a tree and smiled.

"Oh good, you knew that. At least you knew that," Shizune said to her. Haku smiled with a nod as her breathing slowed. Shizune smiled, but soon felt a temperature in the air go down. The temperature kept dropping until it seemed like it was winter outside. Shizune could see her breath as the cold air flowed around her.

"What is this?" Shizune wondered. Haku smiled.

"This is my justu Shizune," Haku said as she made three ice senbon needles. Shizune smirked as she got into her stance.

"**Houton-," **

_**With Naruto and his group**_

Naruto and the group were at a small cafe as they took a break from their trip. Kurenai had taken Hinata and Shino to a vacant spot to get in some private training. As Naruto, Tsume, and Anko sat on table enjoying their food, they decided to discuss some plans.

"So what are we going to do if you tell your mother your plan?" Anko asked him. Naruto sighed.

"That can go two ways Anko-chan, she can either agree to it or she can try to kill me," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. Anko and Tsume chuckled at the thought, but didn't say anything. As the trio enjoyed some dango, their peace was suddenly interrupted by a pair of random shinobi.

"Hey ladies, why not ditch the kid and have some fun with us?" The two said with a smile. Tsume and Anko ignored them as they continued to talk with Naruto. As they went about their conversation, the men's eyes twitched as they felt irritated for being ignored.

"Hey we are talking to you," one of them said as he slammed his hands on the table causing some attention. Naruto sighed as he cracked his knuckles. Before he could get up, Tsume and Anko stopped him with their hands.

"Can we have this one Naruto-kun?" They asked him. Naruto smiled as he waved his hands.

"Go right ahead Anko-chan, Tsume-chan," Naruto said to them. Both women smiled as they got up. Both men smiled as they thought the girls accepted their offer.

"Well then ladies, let's go," They said to them. Tsume and Anko smiled as they grabbed each man's arm and walked out the cafe. Naruto chuckled as he saw Tsume and Anko wink at him as they left. Naruto and the people in the store relaxed as conversation continued. Soon screams of anguish filled the outside as men could be heard. Everyone jumped up at the screams and were suddenly afraid of what happened. Naruto soon smiled as his mates and their jobs. Naruto turned to the door to see Anko with a bloody kunai and Tsume with bloody claws. Naruto chuckled as he saw Anko lick her kunai clean and Tsume wiped her hands off as they sat down.

"Do I want to know?" Naruto asked them. Tsume and Anko looked at him, then at each other and smiled as they looked back at him.

"No you probably don't, but I will say that they won't have no need for women anymore," Tsume said to her. Anko laughed with a nod. Naruto chuckled as they got up to leave. As the three exited the cafe, they turned to see Kurenai, Shino and Hinata running towards them.

"What was that scream you guys?" Shino asked them. Everyone looked at each other with blank faces and turned to the others.

"Couldn't tell ya Shino, I have no idea, but it is time to go anyway," Naruto said to them. Shino and Hinata nodded, though Kurenai smirked at what she could only imagine as torture for the people who went against them. Kurenai turned to see Shino and Hinata's confused faces. Kurenai simply shrugged and went off with Naruto, Tsume and Anko. Shino and Hinata stared for a while, but decided to do nothing and jumped through the trees leaving the cafe behind.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Shizune and Haku walked back to the compound as everyone stared at the bruises both endured. Shizune was carrying an unconcious Haku as she took her upstairs. Shizune smiled as she placed her on the bed.

"Man that jutsu is amazing. If me and Naruto-kun weren't in the Chunin Exams, she would dominate the entire exam," Shizune said as she left Haku on her bed to go to sleep.

"You are a force to be reckoned with Haku, I can't wait to see Naruto-kun's face when he sees your jutsu," Shizune said as she closed the door. As Shizune walked, she suddenly opened up the mental link with Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun are you there?" _Shizune mentally asked.

_**Between Konoha and Wave Country**_

Everyone rushed through the trees as Naruto flinched for a second.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Anko asked him. Naruto smiled.

"Shizune is trying to contact me, hang on," Naruto said to her. Everyone was soon silent as he formed his link.

"_I am here Shizu-chan, what is the matter?" _Naruto asked. Shizune smiled as she took a breath.

"_I just had a spar with Haku and I have to tell you she made a new jutsu," _Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled at the information.

"_That's Haku-chan for you," _Naruto mentally said to her. Shizune chuckled, but nodded.

"_Yeah I must say that you will be awestruck when she shows it in the Chunin Exams," _Shizune answered. Naruto chuckled and got pumped at the thought of Haku and her new jutsu.

"_I can't wait then, but is there something else you wanted?" _Naruto asked her. Shizune nodded.

"_Yes, according to Haku emo-teme and his pink bitch are training to master his genjutsu for the sharingan," _Shizune replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he remembered how troublesome Sasuke's genjutsu was in the future.

"_Hmph, so that bastard is trying to do that now, well he is going to be new at it for a while, but try not to let that power get too far. He may not be able to contain us in a tsyukuyomi genjutsu, but it is a hassle to get out of," _Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded.

"_Got it, I doubt he could produce an efficient one yet anyway, but I will find a way I guess," _Shizune said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"_Alright Shizune-chan, I am going to go now. Keep me informed," _Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as they cut the mental link. Shizune smiled as she went back to her room and picked up her book.

"I guess I could do a genjutsu to him. I wonder how awful I can make it for him?" Shizune said with an evil smile as she read her book.

_**With the Suna Shinobi**_

Baki had returned to Konoha as he spotted Gaara and his group. Gaining their attention, everyone to Baki they all shunshined to their temporary house.

"So what happened Baki?" Kankuro asked him. Baki sighed as he looked at them.

"It turns out that the blond was right. Our Kazekage is dead and we have more than enough evidence to show that Orochimaru is behind this," Baki said to them. Everyone gasped, though with Gaara no one could tell.

"So we got played?" Temari asked him. Baki nodded. Kankuro slammed his fist to the floor.

"Dammit, so what is the plan Baki?" Kankuro asked him. Baki sighed as he looked at the three.

"We are staying for the Chunin Exams, but we are out of the war and will be helping Konoha in order to maintain our alliance to them," Baki explained. All three siblings nodded and sighed.

"Well looks like we are at a change in plans," Kankuro said to them. Temari sighed.

"I can't believe Father is dead, although he did try to kill Gaara on more than one occasion, so maybe that is a good thing," Temari said to them. Both shrugged as Gaara left the room.

"You think he will cooperate?" Kankuro asked her. Temari looked at him then out the door.

"I have no idea. I guess we can only hope," Temari said to him.

"_Though I wouldn't mind fighting alongside that blond kami," _Temari thought as she dazed over Naruto. Kankuro chuckled at her actions.

"Hey Temari, I think you should stop drooling," Kankuro said to her. Temari snapped out of her daze and blushed from embarrassment as Kankuro fell to the floor and laughed. Temari smiled as she grew a tick on her head as she grabbed her fan.

"Yes yes laugh it up Kankuro, laugh it up all the way to hell," Temari yelled as she swung her fan. Kankuro narrowly escaped the blow as he ran out the window.

"Temari calm down," he said as he ran away. Temari bursted through the window as she chased after Kankuro.

"Get your make-up wearing ass back here," She yelled. Kankuro turned to her in frustration.

"It's not make-up. It's war paint," He yelled to her.

"It doesn't matter, just get back here so I can kick your ass," Temari said as she swung her fan around as she chased Kankuro around the village.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Wave Country**_

Naruto and his group finally made it to wave country with the the sun in the middle of the sky. Everyone was quite tired as they came up to the sight of the bridge. As they walked Tsume was the first to take notice of the name of the bridge,

"Oh My Kami," Tsume said with her mouth open. Everyone turned to see Tsume looking up at a sign. Following her eyes, everyone looked to see the sign at the top of the bridge.

"Now I have seen everything," Shino said with his mouth partly open. Everyone nodded in agreement as Anko looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what did you do?" Anko said to him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Got me Anko-chan," Naruto said with a smile. Everyone turned to Naruto like he was insane.

"How is it that you don't know? No one gets a bridge named after them and doesn't know," Kurenai said to him. Naruto smiled.

"Maybe I didn't get that memo," He replied. Everyone sweatdropped as the looked at the bridge. Anko, Tsume and Kurenai soon turned to Naruto with a few glares.

"We will get some answers later Na...ru...to-kun," They said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod as they all passed the bridge and came into the town. Naruto smiled as he saw that the town was in better shape than when he was there last time. Everyone had better clothes, no one was skinny from lack of food and their was plenty of businesses in bloom.

"This place sure has perked up since the last time," Naruto said to himself. As everyone walked through the town, they could feel the intense gazes they were getting from people. Naruto wasn't used to these gazes. There was no hate or maliciousness in them, but appreciation. Soon a little girl came up to the group with a smile.

"Excuse me, are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl as the blond. Naruto smiled as he crouched.

"Yes I am. Is there something I can do for you?" He asked her. The girl smiled as she held out her notebook.

"You are the hero of Wave Country. I wanted to say thank you and can I have your autograph?" She asked him. Naruto threw a warm smile at her as he nodded. Naruto took her book and signed his name in it. The girl squealed as she ran off with a bright smile.

"It seems Naruto-kun has a way with the little ones," Kurenai said with a smile. Naruto sighed with a chuckle as he got up.

"Well let's go talk to the mayor of this town for information. I have a good idea who it might be," naruto said with a grin as he walked off. Anko knew what he meant and walked off also. Everyone else was left to wonder about his words, but nonetheless followed.

As everyone came up to the fancy looking building, Kurenai decided to stop the group.

"Alright everyone. Hinata, Shino, and I are going to go train. We will meet up with you guys at the hotel," Kurenai said to Tsume, Naruto, and Anko. All three nodded as Kurenai along with Shino and Hinata shunshined out of sight. Naruto, Tsume, and Anko smiled as Naruto opened the door.

"Is anyone there?" Naruto called. Soon someone came to the door as he smiled. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the man.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Anko, how is it going?" The man asked them. Naruto nodded.

"Very well Tazuna-san. I see that the town is doing good," Naruto told him. Tazuna nodded with a smile as he looked at the group of three.

"Yeah, after Gato died, we were able to get back on our feet. We are a very thriving country now," Tazuna said to him. Naruto and Anko nodded as Tazuna turned to see the third member.

"Hello, I don't think we have met," Tazuna said to her. Tsume laughed with a smile as she nodded.

"No I guess not. Hello, I am Tsume Inuzuka nice to meet you," Tsume said with a slight bow. Tazuna bowed also as his eyes snapped open.

"Are you by chance related to Kiba Inuzuka?" He asked her. Tsume smiled with a nod.

"Yes, he is my son," Tsume answered. Tazuna nodded as he let the group inside.

"Tsunami, Inari, Naruto and some friends are here," Tazuna yelled throughout the house. Tsunami appeared from the kitchen and smiled to see the blond and purple haired figures in the house.

"Hello Naruto-san, Anko-san, long time no see," Tsunami said to them. Both nodded as Naruto was suddenly tackled by a boy.

"Hey there Inari," Naruto said to him. Inari smiled as he slightly punched Naruto's side.

"You left without me giving you thanks. I wanted to thank you for giving me my courage back. I appreciate it. Thank you Naruto nii-san," Inari said to him. Naruto smiled as he patted Inari's black hair.

After a while, Inari allowed Naruto to get up as everyone sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Tazuna, I actually came here to see if you could help me find someone," Naruto said to him. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari quirked up as they heard him.

"I am more than willing to help you, but who are you looking for?" Tazuna asked him. Naruto sighed as he placed his elbows on the table.

"I am looking for a woman named Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto said to him. Tazuna formed a thinking pose as he tried to remember the people of the town.

"I might have seen her, but do you have a picture," Naruto nodded as he took out a photo of Kushina. As Tazuna took the photo he inspected the picture. The woman was a redhead, in her early 30's. Her body was very curved into a near hour glass figure. Tazuna dropped his jaw as he looked at the photo.

"Hey Tsunami, Inari remember her?" Tazuna said to them as he gave them the photo. Both looked at the photo as their eyes widened.

"Oh it's her. I remember her," Inari said shocking Naruto, Tsume, and Anko. Tsunami nodded in agreement as they gave back the photo.

"Yeah we know her. She lived her for a good while. She told us she was leaving for a town near here. I think she left today. You can still catch her," Tazuna said to them. Naruto and the group smiled as they got up.

Wait where do you remember her from?" Naruto asked them. Tazuna smiled as he told Naruto the story of how he found Kushina traveling and also the fact that she was low on supplies. He told of how stubborn Kushina was too stubborn to seek help, but he managed to convince her. She decided to stay in the town for a bit as a little guardian until the town got better. Then he told them about her leaving to the next town. Naruto and his group smiled as they ran out the door.

"Thank you Tazuna, I will see you all later, right now I have to find her," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded, but Naruto was stopped by Tsunami.

"Why are you looking for her though?" She asked him. Naruto smiled as he turned back to them.

"Because she is...my mother," Naruto said as he closed the door, leaving a shock family in the room. Naruto, Tsume, and Anko hopped off the roofs as Naruto managed to pick of Kurenai's chakra signature. Everyone smiled as they landed to see an exhausted Hinata and Shino.

"Training hard Shino?" Naruto asked him. Shino didn't find the energy to reply, so instead he responded by a faint. Naruto smiled as he turned to Hinata.

"You look like you are doing well Hinata," Naruto said to her. Hinata blushed a deep red, but smiled.

"T-T-Thank you Naruto-kun," She said to him. Naruto nodded as he turned to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, I want you, Shino, and Hinata to go to the hotel. Me, Anko, and Tsume have a lead on my mother and we are going to go a few miles ahead. We should be back by tonight," Naruto said to her. Kurenai nodded as she took Shino and Hinata to the hotel.

"Alright you two, let's go find her before she gets away," Naruto said to them. Tsume and Anko nodded as they kissed each side of his cheek.

"Lead the way Naru-kun," Anko said to him. Tsume nodded as the took to the trees and went after Kushina.

_**A few hours later**_

Naruto, Anko, and Tsume appeared in the town as they took in the sights. Naruto smiled as he saw children run through the streets and people do their business. Naruto sighed as he turned to Anko and Tsume.

"Alright, let's fan out and find her. Check all the places for information. We will meet back at the entrance to the town in one hour," Naruto said to them. Anko and Tsume nodded as they walked off.

"_Alright where are you hiding Kaa-san?" _Naruto thought as he went through the town. Naruto checked the hotels, motels and a few bars, but came up short. Naruto sighed as he went into a hotel.

"Excuse me," He said alerting the receptionist to his presence.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Hello, has a redheaded woman appeared in this place at all today?" Naruto asked the woman. The woman nodded as she took out a book.

"Yes, a few hours ago. She paid for a room here and soon left after her stuff was settled," the receptionist said to him. Naruto's face brightened as he heard that.

"Do you remember her name?" He asked.

"Umm...I believe her name was Kushina Uzumaki," The woman said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod as he ran out the hotel, leaving a confused receptionist behind.

"So she is here, now I just have to find her," Naruto said to himself as he ran through the town. As he ran through the town Naruto heard a loud noise as he turned to see a man thrown out of a random bar and hit a wall. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked to see one hell of a woman come out.

"I said no dattebane, now leave me alone before I cut your nads off," the woman yelled as she waved her sword around. Naruto smirked as he saw the man run off afraid for his life. The woman soon turned to the laughing boy to the corner and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you laughing at boy?" Kushina asked Naruto. Naruto stopped smirking as looked at his mother.

"Just laughing at the way you dealt with him, why am I a problem?" Naruto asked her. Kushina narrowed her eyes as she felt that she had seen the blond before. Kushina walked up closer to the blond as she took in his form.

"_He looks like a younger version of Minato," _Kushina thought as she looked over Naruto. Naruto in turn, checked out his mother. He could easily say she was a hot woman. He saw Kushina wear a red tank top, that seemed to be sleeveless. She wore black jeans along with standard shinobi shoes. Naruto took a quick glance at his mother's chest and nearly blushed at the size of her breasts. All in all, Naruto was getting the hots for his own mother. Kushina could feel his stares on her as she swung her sword at his neck, that he easily blocked, much to her surprise.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but you aren't killing me," Naruto said to her. Kushina was taken back by his statement as she looked at him.

"You don't remember me do you?" Naruto asked her. Kushina shook her head, causing Naruto to sigh.

"That hurts kaa-san, how could you forget me?" Naruto asked her. Kushina quickly went through her memories and only one person came to mind as it caused her to gasp and nearly cry.

"N-Naruto?" She asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he looked at her.

"Thats right kaa-san, it's me Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said to her to her with a smile. Kushina stumbled as she soon fell back and hit the floor. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"I guess that was overload on her head," Naruto said as he picked Kushina up and headed for her hotel.

_**25 minutes later**_

Kushina soon woke up to the sight of the hotel ceiling as she looked to see her stuff on the side of the room. Kushina sighed as she looked around.

"Was that all a dream?" She wondered.

"Not in the least," Someone said to her. Kushina turned her head to see Naruto sitting in a chair.

"It wasn't a dream?" She asked him. Naruto smiled much to Kushina's embarrassment.

"No kaa-san, it wasn't. You apparently fainted after my news," Naruto said to her. Kushina sighed.

"Alright, how can I know that you are really my son?" She asked him. She had been lied to by the council, she figured and if this was Naruto, there was going to be hell to pay for the council. However, somewhere she was pleading that it was him.

Naruto pondered as he took held out his hand. Naruto focused chakra as a rasengan formed in his hand. Kushina gasped at her husband's jutsu.

"I was able to find the compound in Konoha and I have some of my family living there," Naruto said to her shocking Kushina.

"We had other family?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at her.

"No, what I mean is family that I have found for myself, the Clan Restoration Act was used on me," Naruto said to her. Kushina nodded understanding as she listened to his word. Naruto managed to explain everything to Kushina apart from Konoha's destruction. Naruto told her about his life as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that was sealed in him. Kushina cried as she heard her son's story. She never wanted that for him, she didn't even know he survived the process, but it still saddened her.

"My father did this to me though you protested right?" Naruto asked her. Kushina looked at the ground and nodded.

"I told him that I didn't want my son to live with such a burden, but he was confident that you would be seen as a hero. I still told him no, but then everything went black. I couldn't remember much else. The council told me that you died from the process. I was in grief from that experience so I just left. I at least tried to check if they were wrong, but I couldn't find anything. I am very sorry Naruto-kun," Kushina said to him. Naruto sighed, then formed a smile.

"Think nothing of it kaa-san, but I want you to come home with me. If you do, then I will have something important to tell you later," Naruto said to her. Kushina looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, I will go back. In truth, I was just wandering around, I had no real destination in mind," Kushina said to him. Naruto smiled as he gave Kushina a tight hug as his muscles wrapped around her body. Kushina suddenly blushed as she felt his muscles.

"_Was my son always this ripped? His muscles feel amazing. Wait, why am I blushing? He is my son, snap out of it," _Kushina thought as she hugged Naruto. After a few minutes, both parted as Kushina grabbed her stuff and checked out of the hotel.

"Alright, let's meet up with the other two girls," Naruto said to her. Kushina chuckled as she looked at him.

"And who are these girls?" She asked him. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Tsume Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi," Naruto told her. Kushina looked at him and dropped her jaw.

"Wait you got Tsume, she almost always turned down any guy, how did you get her?" Kushina asked him. Naruto smiled.

"Well, maybe it had something to do with muscles and a kami-like body," Naruto said to her. Kushina looked confused, but waved it off.

After a while, Naruto and Kushina made it to the entrance of the town as they saw Anko and Tsume waiting for them.

"Hey Hebi-hime, Inu-hime," Naruto said to them. Both women smiled as they walked up to him.

"Hey Naru-kun, sorry but we couldn't find-," Anko paused to see the redheaded woman behind him smiling.

"Oh never mind then," Anko said with a smile. Kushina chuckled as she looked at them.

"So these are my son's women or are there more?" Kushina asked them. Both women looked at each other and smiled.

"There are more Kushina, and we all live together," Tsume said to her. Kushina nodded as everyone left the town to go back to Wave Country.

"So Tsume, exactly why are you dating my son?" Kushina asked her eager to know. Tsume smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"Not only is he stronger than most of the ninja in Konoha, but he is just some kami handsome that I couldn't resist," Tsume said with a blush. Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Tsume-chan," Naruto said to her. Tsume blushed with a nod as everyone quickened their pace through the trees. Naruto was rather happy to have his mother back with him, but also smiled at the destruction she could cause with her legendary sword techniques.

_**Wave Country, Nighttime**_

Everyone smiled as they finally entered Wave and went straight for the hotel.

"Alright, we are all going to bed and will go back to Konoha tomorrow," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded, but since they didn't pay for a room for Kushina, Naruto decided that she would sleep with him for tonight, to which both of the women grumbled but complied. They soon met up with Kurenai and the others as everyone went to sleep.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

Since Naruto paid for only a single bed, he realized that he would have to share his bed with his mother. Then why was he so bothered about it?

"_Calm down, she is your mother for Kami sake. It's not like anything is going to happen. Wait, do I want something to happen? What is wrong with me? No nothing is wrong, I just have the hots for my mother. Oh yeah that is totally normal,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he put on his sleepwear. Naruto sighed as he tried to calm down. Kushina soon came out of the bathroom as she walked closer to the bed.

"_W-Why am I so embarrassed right now. He is my son, but still that body is wonderful and muscular. I think I might go insane. What am I saying? Snap out of it Kushina, you are his mother, he might hate you for thinking that way,"_ Kushina thought as she headed to the bed. Kushina put on her best smile as she made herself known.

"Ready to go to bed Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked him.

"Yes Kaa-san, let's go to-," Naruto soon turned around and saw his mother in her nightgown.

"Dammit Kaa-san, that is too hot. It's not fair, why are you my mother? Great now she might hate her son for being a pervert," Naruto thought as he blushed a deep red from seeing his mother.

"R-ready Kaa-san," Naruto said as he got in the bed, to which Kushina soon followed.

"_Nothing will happen, nothing will happen, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!"_ Both thought as they went to sleep.

Soon everyone was sleeping peacefully having sweet dreams, all except two people.

"_Man her breath is so warm, it feels nice. I can't believe that she is this close to me," _Naruto thought as he tried to sleep, but to no avail.

"_He is so close to me. I am not pervert, but still," _Kushina thought. Both were very anxious as they tried to sleep of certain desires that loomed. Soon both felt cold as the wind blew across the window. Both unconsciously moved closer to each other for some warmth until they realized their close contact, both blushed, though the other couldn't see it.

"_She's my kaa-san, she's my kaa-san, she's my kaa-san," _

"_He's my son, he's my son, he's my son," _Both thought as they hugged to get warmth. Naruto soon fidgeted to get comfortable, but due to the close contact, his lips soon pressed to hers as both were in shock.

"_H-He's kissing me?"_ she thought. Kushina was about to part from him, until he did something she didn't expect. Naruto soon put more into the kiss as managed to lick her lips a bit. Kushina shuddered as she tried to fight her will not to give in.

"Ahh screw this. I can't take it. He's my son, but so what the headband means you are legally an adult. I just need a kiss right now," Kushina thought as she pushed against him causing a moan. Kushina moaned as she kissed Naruto and opened his mouth to allow access to his tongue. Both grew hot from the kiss as they continued to have their moment. Soon both broke from the kiss as they panted from air. Soon both looked at each other and smiled. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto and Naruto did the same as they went to sleep.

"_This might not be so bad," _They both thought as they slept.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Just to update the poll.**_

_**Demons of Konohagakure- Should Fu be in the harem?**_

_**Yes-24 people(82%)**_

_**No- 5 people(17%)**_

_**(People must really like Fu)**_

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto woke up to the rays of sunshine as he looked out the window. Naruto soon turned to see Kushina sleeping with a smile on her face. Naruto chuckled at the site of her comforted face.

"Glad to have you here Kaa-san," Naruto said as he got up. Naruto soon stretched as he dropped his henge to reveal his features. The ears on his head came into view as the whisker marks on his face darkened. Soon Naruto stretched out his tail as he let it sway around for awhile. Naruto smiled as he did his standard stretches. As he finished his stretches Naruto headed for the shower as he saw his mother starting to wake up. Naruto quickly henged back as he appeared in his 13-year old form.

"Good Morning Kaa-san," Naruto said to her. Kushina looked to see her son near the bathroom as she remembered what happened last night. Kushina suddenly blushed as she averted her son's gaze.

"G-Good Morning Naruto-kun," Kushina managed to say. Naruto slightly smiled as he noticed her blush. Deciding to leave it at that, he nodded as he entered the shower.

As he washed up, Naruto went through the results of everyone's training back an the Namikaze Compound. He knew everyone was strong, but he wanted to test it out. He and Shizune were still on a different level than everyone else, so they weren't really the best of matches against everyone.

"_Where can I test everyone? We only have a week left until the Chunin Exams, so where can we go?"_ Naruto thought as he felt the warm water hit his skin. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to figure out his idea. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open as he smiled. Naruto soon laughed as got up.

"Yeah, we can do that. I might be able to get some new allies from this anyway. Yeah, I think Shizune-chan will like this a lot," Naruto said as he stepped outside the shower with his towel. Naruto saw Kushina reading a book until he smiled.

"You can go in Kaa-san," Naruto said to her. Kushina nodded with a smile as she set down her book on the table.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll be back in a minute," Kushina said as she stepped into the shower. Naruto nodded as he saw hi mother disappear into the room. Naruto smiled as he quickly put on his clothes and walked out the room. Naruto soon came to Tsume and Anko's room as he knocked on the door. After 3 minutes, Tsume opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how can we help you?" Tsume asked him as he walked into the room. He saw Anko just finished dressing as she turned to meet the blond hanyou. Naruto chuckled as he turned to them.

"Inu-hime, Hebi-hime, I think it is time I assessed everyone's skill at this point. So we will spend this last week as a final lesson of sorts," Naruto said to the two confused girls. Naruto smiled as he sat down.

"What I mean is that we are going to see just how powerful everyone in the Namikaze Compound is currently," Naruto said to them. Both women nodded in understanding of his words.

"So what are we going to do?" Anko asked more than curious to know what this training entailed. Naruto smiled as he turned to Anko.

"We are going to-,"

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Shizune smiled as she saw a tired Kin on the ground.

"Come on Kin or are you done?" Shizune said to her. Kin smiled as her grayish tail swayed. Kin had become a hanyou a few days ago after a spare with Shizune. Kin soon adjusted well to the new power she had as she managed to get the hang of it in a few hours.

"Far from done Shizune-san," Kin said as she did some handsigns.

"**Katon: Jigoku Kitsune Endan( Fire Style: Hell Fox Flame Bullet)," **Kin yelled as she blew the fire at Shizune. Shizune smiled as she saw the fire changed into a fox as it charged her.

"Not bad," Shizune said as she was engulfed by the fire. Kin fell to the ground as she looked at the destruction. Kin smirked until she saw Shizune walk out of the fire unscathed.

"Very good Kin," Shizune said to her. Kin sighed as she breathed heavily.

"Guess I am nowhere near your level yet, but I will get there," Kin said with a smile. Shizune nodded as she shouldered Kin.

"You are now a force to be reckoned with Kin," Shizune proudly said to her. Kin nodded as they walked inside. Shizune soon healed Kin as she allowed the girl to rest on the couch. Shizune soon smiled as she felt Naruto calling her.

"_You there Shizu-chan," _

"_Yeah Naruto-kun, what is it?"_

"_We are going to put a few final touches on everyone's training,"_

Shizune smirked as she waited to hear Naruto's idea for this training.

"_So what are we going to do?"_

Naruto chuckled as he turned to see Anko giant smile along with Tsume.

"_Gather everyone in the house to you, I will tell then," _

Shizune nodded as she stood up. Shizune soon looked at Kin who was up and about after a few minutes.

"I think our regenerative abilities went up also," Shizune said as Kin turned to her.

"What's the matter Shizune?" Kin asked her. Shizune smiled as she turned to Kin.

"We have to get everyone in the house. Naruto-kun has something to tell us," Shizune said to her. At the sound of Naruto's name Kin quickly smiled as her tail wagged from left to right. Kin nodded as she ran to get everyone else. Shizune smiled as she went to find everyone also.

_**After 30 minutes**_

Everyone was now found as they rested on the mat in the living room of the house.

"so what is this meeting about Shizune?" Hana asked her as she petted one of her dogs. Zabuza, Haku, Kiba and Kin nodded as they waited for Shizune to speak. Shizune smiled as she closed her eyes.

"_Alright Naruto-kun we are all here," _Shizune said. Everyone was shocked as they heard Shizune's voice.

"_How are we talking right now?" _Kiba asked in thought. Shizune and Naruto chuckled as they explained.

"_This is telepathy Kiba, we are able to talk to each other through thought even across long distances," _Naruto explained to him. Kiba and everyone else seemed to understand as Naruto started to explain the meeting.

"_Alright everyone, I know you have all trained hard, but I want to see how strong everyone is. Trust me, I know that you are strong, but I just want to check as a precaution. We won't attack Konoha just yet, but we will do something nearly as good for us," _Naruto said to them. Everyone quirked up as they heard him.

"_So what are we doing Naruto-kun?" _Hana asked him. Naruto smiled though everyone couldn't see it.

"_We are going to play a part in the removal of Yagura, the fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure," _Naruto said to them. Everyone was suddenly ablaze with questions, but Zabuza seemed to be the most obvious.

"_I remember him. He was the reason I became an ex-Kiri shinobi anyway. He was always a ruthless tyrant. I tried to overthrow him, but I failed," _Zabuza said to them. Naruto chuckled.

"_But you didn't have this much power before did you?" _Naruto asked him. Zabuza's eyes shot open with a smile.

"_No, no I didn't. Thank you Gaki, I am going to enjoy this," _Zabuza said aloud. Everyone laughed and nodded as they followed Naruto's plan.

"_But Naruto-kun, what do we get out of trying to overthrow the fourth Mizukage?" _Kin asked him. Naruto smiled as he sighed.

"_I am more than sure the person trying to overthrow him currently will be grateful for our help. I think that she will be willing to help our cause if we help hers," _Naruto said to them. Everyone quirked up.

"_And who are we helping?" _Haku asked, though inside she had an smiled as he closed his eyes for a second.

"We are going to help, the next Mizukage, Mei Terumi," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they had heard of her from their friends or teachers.

"_I wonder how much she has grown," _Zabuza thought. Haku turned to Zabuza.

"_You know her Zabuza-sama?" _

"_Yeah, she was always a firecracker as a kid. She got me in so much trouble haha," _Zabuza said with a slight laugh. Everyone wanted to ask more questions, but left it at that.

"_Alright everyone, this has nothing to do with Konoha, so try to be discreet when leaving, we will meet at Tazuna's house, Kiba remembers the way so bring whatever you need and get going. We will wait here for you to arrive,"_ Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they cut the mental connection. Everyone suddenly smiled as they raced through the house to pack. Zabuza grabbed his sword as he put it on his back. Shizune sealed some scrolls and kunai into her wardrobe. Haku wore her traditional clothes, except without the hunter mask. Kiba and Hana managed to find their kunai pouches as they dressed into their clothes. Kin found her senbon needles and a few scrolls for her Otogakure village. Soon she sealed those also. Soon everyone entered the living room again as they finished their things.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Shizune asked them. Everyone nodded as Shizune made shadow clones for everyone that lasted for a total of five days. Shizune and everyone smiled as they walked out the house. Everyone put their senses on high alert for any shinobi present. When they couldn't find any everyone shunshined out of sight to go meet up with Naruto.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto, Tsume, and Anko got up as they stretched for there positions. As everyone got up, Tsume smiled.

"So we are doing like a practice invasion of Konoha?" Tsume asked him. Naruto smiled.

"That's exactly right Inu-hime, this will be good training for everyone," Naruto said to her. Tsume nodded as Anko sealed some more things.

"This is getting good," Anko said which caused Naruto and Tsume to smile.

"Well Inu-hime, Hebi-hime, I have to go back and pack also. Also gotta tell my mother about the change in course," Naruto said to them. Both women nodded as each gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed, but smiled as he left leaving both girls to pack for the 'training' they would get.

As Naruto walked through the hallway, he suddenly came to a stop as he felt someone's presence.

"Eavesdropping Beni-hime?" Naruto asked. Kurenai chuckled, but dropped the genjutsu. She walked until she was next to Naruto.

"Do I get to come also?" Kurenai asked him. Naruto turned to the side and looked at her smile.

"What about Hinata and Shino?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai smiled as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I taught them all I knew, now they need to research on their own for their training so I have the free time now," Kurenai said to him. Naruto laughed as he looked at her.

"Well I won't say you can't come. You are more than welcome to. You are apart of my family now so why shouldn't you come," Naruto said to her. Kurenai shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed Naruto's head and slammed her lips into his. Naruto smiled as he recovered and leaned into the kiss. Both soon parted as Kurenai licked her lips.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai blushed with a smile.

"Just a thank you, now I have to pack," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded as he saw her walk away. Naruto smiled as he opened the door to his room to see his mother in her clothes.

"Kaa-san, we are taking a bit of a detour and are going to Kirigakure," Naruto said to her. Kushina soon looked to him with a confused grin as she put her sword on her back.

"Why?" She asked him. Naruto stumbled for a second, but recovered fast enough.

"Recent news for Jiji, or our Hokage. He wants us to investigate something there, so we are meeting up with some other people," Naruto said to her. Kushina looked at Naruto and could only see half the truth in his words, but she decided to go with it.

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's go. Just give me a moment to pack some things," Kushina said as she started to pack. Naruto could tell she was suspicious, but decided to be interrogated by her later. Naruto sighed as he walked over to the bed. Naruto soon took out his sword, Chiyoru, as he looked at it. Naruto smiled as he put the sword on his back and sealed some more things. Soon everyone was packed as they exited the entrance of the hotel. Kurenai gave Shino and Hinata some scrolls for training. Both thanked her as they went to the trees and went back to the village.

"So when do we leave?" Anko asked him. Naruto smiled as he laid his bag against a tree.

"After everyone else shows up," Naruto said to her. Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at each other.

"And how long is that?" Tsume asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at them.

"About 2 hours," Naruto said to them. The four women grew a tick as they looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at them all then smiled.

"This is a shadow clone, sorry, but your only hitting thin air," Naruto said to them. The girls looked at him and smiled, which caused Naruto to get slightly worried.

"Then could you give Naruto-kun this message?" Kushina asked him. Naruto looked at them as they drew weapons. Naruto instantly moved to the trees as he cursed.

"I don't think the clone wold have dodged," Anko said to him. Everyone nodded as Naruto began to run through the trees.

"Naruto, get back here," They all yelled, but inside were laughing.

_**With Shizune and the Others**_

Everyone managed to get away from Konoha as they all sped to the rendezvous point to meet up with Naruto and the others.

"So how long till we get there?" Kiba asked. Shizune looked at him and smiled.

"Unhenged maybe about 2 hours," Shizune said to them. Everyone nodded as they unhenged their appearances. Everyone looked like half-fox humans as they shunshined through the trees at a great speed.

_**2 hours later**_

Naruto and the others were quietly waiting for the others as they sat near a tree. The girls gave up on Naruto after they failed to catch him, everyone decided to wait as Kushina opened her eyes and looked at her soon.

"Alright Naruto-kun, could you and the others drop the henge so I can see what my son looks like?" Kushina asked him. Naruto slightly smiled as he looked at Tsume's and Anko's worried faces.

"It's alright Inu-hime, Hebi-hime," Naruto said which caused them to calm down.

"So Kaa-san, when did you notice?" Naruto asked her. Kushina soon looked up and smiled.

"Around this morning when I saw you stretch, it confirmed my suspicions, but I just want to know now," Kushina said to him. Naruto chuckled as he had dropped his guard for that moment.

"Alright, I guess nothing gets past my Kaa-san," Naruto said with a grin as Kushina gave a proud nod. Naruto sighed as he wondered how many times he told of his painful past or their future.

"In all truth Kaa-san, I am going to destroy Konoha," Naruto said simply with a cold stare that made Kushina flinch. Kushina looked at Naruto like she had just lost her son that she loved. Naruto could see the concern on her face, but continued.

"I know how much the village means to tou-san and kaa-san, but if you saw what would become of it then you would want it destroyed also," Naruto said to her. Kushina looked at him in slight understanding. Yeah, they took her son from her and lied that he was alive. They might have even treated him how she would never have let them do to her son, but what could have made him angry enough to destroy Konoha?

"That village is going to become corrupted Kaa-san by a very very arrogant brat Uchiha," Naruto said to her. Kushina looked a bit shocked at that statement.

"But didn't the Uchiha clan get wiped out?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but there is one more that is loyal to Konoha, however they spoiled him now he thinks the world is at his feet," Naruto said to her.

"He will become the Rokudaime Hokage and he will then wage war on the other villages," Naruto continued. Kushina absorbed everything Naruto was saying as it shook her soul. She always remembered Minato saying how caring Konoha people were. He always said they were the kindest people you could find in the elemental nations, but this didn't sound like them at all.

"Kaa-san, Sasuke Uchiha is the reason the world is going to be in such a bad shape. I am going to kill him and Konoha for that, but there is also personal reasons that I would rather not say yet," Naruto said to her. Kushina cried as Naruto finished the story. Everything seemed wrong in that future. It felt like a future that no one should live in. Naruto then went on to say how the Kyuubi turned him and his wife into hanyou and were able to travel back to this time period to change that outcome. Kushina sighed slowly as everyone waited for her reaction to his words. Kushina slowly reached for her sword as Naruto reached for his. Kushina charged at Naruto until their blades crossed. Anko, Kurenai and Tsume were taken back by the force of the blades and were about to help Naruto until they all saw Kushina smile. Kushina's smile turned into laughter as she withdrew her sword. Naruto looked up at her a bit confused. Kushina smiled as she looked at everyone's reaction.

"What? If your going to destroy Konoha, then you better learn some of my techniques sochi," Kushina said to him with her smile. Naruto and the others looked at her dumbfounded, but Naruto soon smiled.

"Don't scare me like that Kaa-san," Naruto said to her. Kushina chuckled with a nod.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, couldn't resist it, but at least I know a lot more," Kushina said to him. Naruto nodded as he gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you for the help Kaa-san," Naruto said to her. Kushina suddenly blushed while she was wrapped in his grip.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I will always help you," Kushina said to him. Naruto nodded as he let go. Soon everyone smiled as they turned.

"Well it seems everything is going to work out just fine eh Naruto-kun?" Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled as he turned to see his family in the tree smiling at him.

"Now Shizu-chan, you know that Kaa-san is a good person," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as they all jumped down. Everyone took a moment to take in Kushina's features, Kushina in turn did the same.

"Who are these people Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked him. Naruto smiled as he turned to her.

"These people are my family and my help in destroying Konoha," Naruto said to her. Kushina smiled as she walked up to the group.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kushina Uzumaki," Kushina said to them. Everyone nodded as Naruto took out a map.

"Alright everyone, let's head to Kiri, we will be back before the Chunin Exams and the Invasion," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they hit the trees and ran off to Kiri.

_**Back in Konoha **_

An arrogant boy and his pink banshee follower were walking through Konoha as the boy received praises for all sides of the village boosting his already high ego. Soon the girl looked at him and blushed as she gave him a book.

"Here Sasuke-kun, you have mastered the basics of genjutsu so fast. Here is a book on Chunin level genjutsu," the pink banshee said to the emo. Sasuke smirked as he took the book.

"It finally seems that you aren't a useless girl. Now the dobe will kneel before me and my new powers," emo boy said triumphantly. Sakura smirked as she finally read up to Chunin level genjutsu.

"Next time that brunette will be getting her ass kicked in one of my most terrifying genjutsu," Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke seemed to interested in the book to really care. Soon Sasuke was met with a hug as he turned to see a blond girl on him.

"Get off him Ino-pig," Sakura said to her. Ino turned to her rival and smirked.

"Shut up billboard," Ino said to her. Ino soon turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't I show you something interesting. It will help in your training," Ino said to him. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"Fine Ino, but you will get hurt if this is a joke," Sasuke said to her. Ino nodded as she took his hand and ran off somewhere with a loud banshee following them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Somewhere in Wave Country**_

Naruto and his hanyou family continued to rush through the trees as they made their way to the war stricken zone of Kirigakure. As everyone raced there, people started to go about their conversations. Soon Kiba sped up to Naruto as he brought Naruto out of a daze.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" Kiba asked the blond hanyou. Naruto was soon brought out of his thoughts as he turned to Kiba.

"Oh its nothing Kiba. Did you want something?" Naruto asked him. Kiba nodded as he started to grin.

"Akamaru and I master the wolf transformation. With this new power, it was much easier. So when are you going to do a combination jutsu with us?" Kiba asked him. Naruto chuckled as he heard that. Kiba did seem enthusiastic about his jutsu with him as he had trained harder to master the technique.

"This war shouldn't take long so, when we return we will try it out ok?" Naruto said to him. Kiba nodded with a smile as he patted Akamaru's head.

"Got it Naruto," Kiba said to him. Naruto chuckled as everyone soon left the trees and landed on the dirt road.

"Alright, we are past Wave's border and after this stretch of water, we will be in Kiri. However we will stop at an island between here and Kiri for a short break, then we will continue our travel alright?" Naruto said to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement as they seemed to be shaking in anticipation of participating in a war. Naruto smiled at everyone's enthusiasm as they all supplied chakra to the soles of their feet. Due to the war going on no public ships were going to Kiri for travel so the only ways to get there was either by one of the fourth Mizukage's ships or by having amazing control of your chakra to run on the water. Everyone ran off as they headed into the mist of that soon covered their trails.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Somewhere in a hidden area of the village, Orochimaru sat in his chair as he contemplated what happened to him about a month ago.

"How in the hell did Anko of all people manage to cause me pain?" Orochimaru asked himself as he narrowed his eyes trying to think of the problem.

"She never had this much power and how come the curse mark didn't affect her? There is no one in the village who is capable of removing the seal not even the competent pervert of a sannin," Orochimaru said as he remembered Jiraiya. Orochimaru sighed as he breathed deeply calming his nerves. Soon Kabuto came through the door with a smile on his face as he neared Orochimaru. Orochimaru wasn't in the best of moods as he looked up.

"This had better be good news Kabuto," Orochimaru warned him. Kabuto felt a drop of sweat leave his face as he nodded.

"It appears that Sasuke Uchiha is continuing to search for the means to power. It appears that he also has two female followers. They are teaching him some of the jutsus they know, which aren't bad I might add Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said to him with a bow of his head. Orochimaru chuckled as he stood up.

"Excellent, Sasuke will soon seek me out for power and I will finally have the sharingan. I will become the ruler of the world kukuku," Orochimaru said with a slither of his tongue. Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru as his laugh could be heard from outside the door.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke had slowly gotten used to Sakura and Ino as he didn't seem to care about them following him anymore. Their rants about him were still annoying to bear, but he seemed to have a better tolerance for them. They did help him train so he figured that they could at least be in his presence. As Sasuke and his banshees walked through Konoha, Sasuke continued to have his ego boosted by the population of Konoha. Sasuke could hear the various comments of him killing some kind of demon that had been in the village. Sasuke didn't understand much, but he didn't really seem to mind. All that mattered to him was his revenge against his brother. As he walked through Konoha, Sasuke saw an absence of a select few people as he looked around.

"What is the matter Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke turned to Sakura and steeled his gaze.

"Where is the dobe and his band of misfits?" Sasuke asked them. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I heard from one of the Jonin that Naruto left the village to search for his mother. What a loser, he must really need comfort if he has to look for his mommy," Ino said with a laugh. Sakura chuckled as well. Sasuke turned around and began to walk again keeping his usual cold outward appearance, but inside he smirked at Ino's proclamation.

"It's not like the dobe's mother can do anything anyway. She is probably dead or dirt poor just like the dobe was," Sasuke said with a slight smile. Sakura and Ino smirked as they continued to walk through Konoha. Soon the three entered the training field as they fanned out.

"Alright you two. You are going to help me control this curse mark. Kakashi may have thought that it was right to try and seal it, but this is the power I have been waiting for and it isn't going to get away from me," Sasuke said to them. Ino and Sakura nodded as they both took out a kunai. Sasuke activated his sharingan as he looked at the girls.

"And if you hold back, I will make sure to give you hell," Sasuke said to them. Both girls gulped, but nodded as they ran at Sasuke as they tried to help their beloved Uchiha attain his desire. Sasuke smirked as he went through his training.

"_Just you wait Itachi. As soon as the dobe kneels at my feet, it will be your turn," _Sasuke though as the black flames of his curse mark came across his face.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi was currently dealing with the new information that he came across as he looked across from his desk at the Suna shinobi.

"So basically what you are telling me is that the Kazekage is dead and you were tricked by Orochimaru into starting a war with us?" Sarutobi said to them. Baki nodded as did the three genin with him. Everyone decided to come clean now rather than after the war were hostilities would most likely be met. Hiruzen leaned back into his chair as he took a deep puff from his pipe.

"_You always were troublesome Orochimaru. I knew I should have killed you back in those days, but soon I will correct that mistake,"_ Sarutobi thought as he looked at the Suna shinobi.

"Since you decided to come clean before this happened we will bear no hostilities towards you or your country, but I want all the information that you and Suna have on the war currently," Sarutobi said to Baki. Baki nodded as he and his genin were escorted out by Anbu. Hiruzen laid in his chair as he sighed.

"_I am getting to old for this shit. I think it's time someone else did this job," _Sarutobi thought as he looked out the window.

"I wonder if Jiraiya should-," Sarutobi suddenly stopped as he shiver at his thought.

"Never mind, might as well find her after the invasion," Sarutobi said as he made three shadow clones and tackled his paperwork.

_**With Naruto and everyone else**_

Naruto and his family continued to run along the water as they soon came up to a large island in the middle of the water. Naruto smiled as he knew that the sun was going down as everyone neared the island.

"Everyone we will stop there for toady and will pick up early in the morning. Judging by the time and our runs, we should be in Kiri by evening tomorrow," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they all came to the island. The island was quite lush as the trees swayed slightly. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba could smell the fruit that appeared at the top of most trees as everyone's stomach began to rumble. Haku and Zabuza tried to hold a laugh as they walked forward.

"We can cook for everyone, so can some people get firewood, water, and some ingredients?" Haku asked them. Everyone nodded as they all split up. Tsume, Kiba, and Hana went to get the required ingredients. Kin, Haku, Zabuza, and Kushina went to get water. Naruto, Kurenai, Anko and Shizune left to gather firewood.

Everyone soon came back with the required things as Anko did a slight katon technique to light the firewood. Kin, Haku, Zabuza, and Kushina set the water down as Haku began to slice the food Tsume, Hana, and Kiba brought with a kunai. Soon the food was made as everyone was ready to eat.

"Mmm this is good Haku-chan, what do you call this?" Naruto asked her. Haku blushed at Naruto's praise as she looked at him.

"My mother used to make it, she called Kokei hābu kai no nabe(Shellfish soup pot with solid herbs)," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded as everyone was in harmony with the dish.

"I just found my second favorite dish as compared to ramen," Shizune said with a smile. Everyone nodded as they all ate the delicious food that Haku prepared for them. Soon everyone finished the meal as they all decided to sleep the rest of the night. Naruto and Zabuza decided to keep watch as they leaned on some trees.

"I never once thought that I would have so much entertainment in following you Gaki," Zabuza said to him. Naruto chuckled as he dropped his henge. Naruto decided to stretch a bit more as his tail swayed around. Naruto turned to Zabuza who stared at Naruto.

"What's the matter Zabuza?" Naruto asked him. Zabuza sighed with a chuckle.

"Even with the added power you gave me, it is still hard to handle such a presence from you," Zabuza said to him. Naruto chuckled as he tried to suppress his chakra level a bit. Zabuza soon relaxed as Naruto sat down.

"Why did you decided to follow me Zabuza?" Naruto asked feeling the need to know. Zabuza looked at the starry sky as the mist seemed to dissolve.

"Well I wasn't kidding when I told Gato that you would be more fun to hang around with. Also, I wanted to get Haku out of the life we had. I basically consider her my daughter and I'll be damned if someone hurts her," Zabuza stated. Naruto nodded as he listened to Zabuza. Zabuza chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"Don't tell her I said that. I don't need anyone thinking that I am going soft," Zabuza said to Naruto. Naruto chuckled also, but nodded.

"My lips are sealed," Naruto said as he looked at the sky. Zabuza soon got a smirk as he took out his sword and aimed it at Naruto.

"And just so you know, I was REALLY uncomfortable with what you did with my daughter," Zabuza said to him. Naruto sweated slightly as he looked at Zabuza.

"Next time put up a damn privacy seal so I don't need to her unpleasant things," Zabuza said to him. Naruto nodded as he soon got up.

"Where are you going?" Zabuza asked him. Naruto chuckled.

"I won't harm your daughter Zabuza and to answer your question, I am just going on a short walk. I will be back soon," Naruto said to him. Zabuza nodded as he kept the watch. He soon closed his eyes as a smile of contempt came across his face as he soon went to sleep.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto sighed as he continued to walk through the dense forest with no clear destination in mind. Naruto scanned the area as he took in the fresh air around him.

"This place could serve as a training ground for some of our allies. It is quite big for an island," Naruto said to himself as he walked through the island. Soon Naruto heard a soft noise as his fox ears twitched. Naruto looked around as he tried to pinpoint the noise. Naruto soon found the direction of the strange sound as he continued to walk in said direction of the sound. Naruto felt his curiosity spark as the noise became clearer to him. After 30 minutes of walking, Naruto soon came up to a cave as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"Well it seems that this island has everything doesn't it?" Naruto said as a smile came across his face. Naruto stepped onto the hard ground as he took the form of the cave into his mind. Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes as he was able to see into the darkness. Naruto continued to walk as he saw a path into the cave. Deciding to satisfy his natural curiosity, Naruto ventured further into the cave as his vision grew darker and darker no matter how much chakra he put into his eyes. Naruto sighed as he decided to conserve his chakra and rely on his other senses.

"_Why do I feel like I am being drawn somewhere?"_ Naruto thought as he continued to walk. Naruto judged the time he had entered the cave and felt that he had at least spent 45 minutes walking the straight path. Soon a small light appeared in the distance as Naruto walked towards it. Naruto soon made it to the light as it danced around him.

"I wonder if I am losing it," Naruto said as the light flew away. Naruto decided to follow the light as it brought him to a dead end. Naruto sighed as he felt this was a prank of some sort. Soon the light disappeared as it left Naruto in the dark. Naruto cursed his luck, but soon more lights flared as Naruto looked around the cave. The cave possessed tiny crystals that seemed to light after the previous light disappeared. Naruto marveled at the size and shape of different crystals. Naruto soon looked at the wall as he saw some strange lettering on it. Naruto managed to read the letters as he narrowed his eyes.

"Challenges are made to test the limits of man. Those who fail to pass their limits will fail this challenge. Take this challenge and you might die, know your limits and break them to attain the power of this challenge," Naruto said as he read the lettering. After he finished, soon the letter glowed as Naruto narrowed his eyes. Soon the wall crumbled as it revealed a sort of door into the darkness. Naruto soon walked inside as he went further to see the challenge. As Naruto walked through the cave, his challenge suddenly began as he steeled his nerves.

"_Your goal is impossible to attain,"_ a voice said. Naruto steeled his nerves as he continued to walk.

"_You and your family will die,"_

"_You won't be able to change the future. It is impossible,"_

Naruto soon chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"I don't believe that. I know my power and you don't. This isn't simply a goal. This is my path and my road that I walk. You say it's impossible, but you aren't me. For you it might be impossible, but for me it is so possible that I could do it right now," Naruto finished.

"_You couldn't do anything even if you wanted so why are you postponing your defeat?"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sighed.

"If you knew me and what I did then you would know a critical thing about me and my family. As the Kyuubi's son, I have inherited his tenacity, his cleverness, and his power. I am a hanyou and as such I have been granted the power of eternal life along with my family. So I can wait for as long as I want to have my revenge on the damned Uchiha; however, killing him when he thinks that he is at the top of the world will be oh so sweet for me," Naruto finished. The voice grew quiet as Naruto ventured further into the darkness. Naruto soon thought about the challenge as he continued to walk.

"You know, you say I can't do anything, but you don't know my limits. Only I do and my limits are so damn small that they can be threatened by small useless backtalk," Naruto said to the darkness.

"_Do you have the power to finish the path you have set for you?" _

Naruto soon stopped for a second, but then continued on.

"I have the power necessary to do what I will. I will do what I must and I will do it right. Nothing will stand in the way of my path and if it does I will move it out of my way," Naruto said to the voice. The voice grew quiet as a light shined in the distance again.

"_Your resolve is strong, protect your goal. Let nothing hinder you and use the power that will be bestowed on you,"_ the voice said as it vanished. Naruto soon smiled as he continued to walk.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Naruto said as he came to the end of the cavern. Naruto looked to see a shrine with a candlelight on its stand. Naruto inspected the shrine, but saw something in the center of it. Naruto soon climbed the stairs of the shrine as he soon made it to the top. Naruto looked to see a scroll in the center as he looked at the passage engraved on the wood of the shrine.

"Power comes to those who know how to make the impossible happen. Nothing hinders then and they destroy the barriers that dare to try. Never forget your resolve as you become one with the power that will help your goal,"

Naruto finished reading the words as he reached his hand out. Naruto grabbed the scroll as he took it from the shrine. Naruto soon stepped down the stairs as he stood under the lamplight. Naruto opened the scroll as he looked at the words inside.

"Kuchiyose: Ryu( Summoning: Dragon)," Naruto said as he laid the scroll on the ground. Naruto bit his thumb as he wrote his name in the open space of the scroll. Naruto looked to see that no other name was in the scroll as it showed that he was the first to get to the scroll. After he wrote his name the scroll glowed as a puff of smoke came out. Naruto looked as the smoke settled. Naruto widened his eyes slightly as he he saw a medium white dragon appear out from the scroll. The dragon looked at Naruto with a surprised look on it's face as it checked it's surroundings.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" the dragon asked him. Naruto sighed as he nodded.

"That's right, I signed my name in the scroll and it glowed soon you came out," Naruto explained. The dragon gasped as she looked at Naruto.

"I can't believe someone managed to finish Lord Shinsei's challenge," the dragon said to him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at the dragon.

"Mind explaining?" Naruto asked her. The dragon nodded as she lowered her back. She explained how the dragon clan is one of the most legendary animal clans that anyone can have. They are even more powerful than the toads. She told him that until now, now one was able to summon them. Naruto nodded in understanding as he looked at her.

"So I am now the carrier for this scroll?" Naruto asked her. The dragon nodded as she looked at him.

"That's right. Inside are some techniques that our clan knows that were passed down to the humans," She said to him. Naruto nodded as he unrolled the scroll further to see the techniques she mentioned.

"They are listened in terms of difficulty, the last one is one that only Shinsei-sama was able to complete," The dragon told him. Naruto nodded, but soon looked up.

"So who is Shinsei?" Naruto asked her. The dragon chuckled as she looked at him.

"Shinsei-sama is the Lord Dragon of the dragon clan. All dragons look to him as their absolute leader after you," She told him. Naruto looked at her like she was joking, but the dragon nodded.

"That's right, you are the summoner and leader of the dragon clan. There are eight types of dragons for you to summon," she told him. Naruto nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"First are fire dragons. Second are water dragons. Third are earth dragons. Fourth are wind dragons. Fifth are lighting dragons. Sixth are dark dragons. Seventh are light dragons. And the last ones are the most powerful of the eight. They are mystic dragons," She finished. Naruto nodded as he looked at her. Judging from the white aura around her, she was a light dragon.

"So I am the leader of the dragon clan?" Naruto asked her one more time to be sure. She nodded as she looked at him.

"That's right. I am your personal summon. We, dragons, hold power in absolute regard. We don't deal with those who are weak. Stay strong and we stay loyal to you. Summon us anytime you wish. To summon the different types, just say the element in the summon," She said to him. Naruto nodded.

"So like 'Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kasai Ryu( Summoning Jutsu: Fire Dragon)'?" Naruto asked her. The dragon nodded at him. Naruto smiled at her.

"Well I will never lose my resolve nor my power. I will take care of my summons and I will walk the path that I have set. Thank you," Naruto said to her. The dragon nodded as she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto said to her. She soon turned around as she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked him. Naruto soon stood up.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked her. The dragon chuckled as she nodded.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. My name is Kiara. I will be your personal summon from this day forward Naruto-sama," Kiara said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he scratched her ears.

"Glad to have you as a summon Kiara," Naruto said to her. Kiara let out a low growl as Naruto stopped. Kiara smiled as she was about to go.

"Well I am going to tell the dragon clan that we finally have a summon, see you later Naruto-sama," Kiara said to him. Naruto nodded as he rolled up the scroll.

"See you later Kiara-chan," Naruto said to her. Kiara nodded as she soon poofed out of sight. Naruto picked up the scroll as he began to walk out the way he came. The way seemed to be lighted this time as he walked out. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the scroll.

"I finally have my own summons. I can't wait to see the look on someone's face when I show them this," Naruto said to himself as he soon came to the entrance of the door. Naruto looked to see the green crystals in the cavern as he formed a smirk. Naruto soon took out a kunai as he picked at the shiny gems. Naruto smiled as he managed to gather a bunch of the amazing crystals. Naruto soon sealed them into a blood sealed scroll.

"I will look into these later," Naruto said as he took one more whole crystal and sealing it into his scroll. Naruto soon continued to walk out of the cave as he soon came back to the forest. Naruto saw the moon and stars still in the air. Naruto smiled as he wondered what time it was. Not deciding to think about it, Naruto walked back down to the area where his family was. Naruto looked to see Shizune and Haku keeping guard. Both girls turned to see Naruto carrying a scroll with him as they quirked up their eyebrows.

"And what does Naruto-kun have there?" Shizune asked him. Naruto chuckled as he laid the scroll next to him. Both girls were very interested as Naruto sat down.

"I will tell you later Shizu-chan, Haku-chan. Trust me, you will be the first to know tomorrow, but right now. We all need our sleep for tomorrow. We will be busy so let's go to sleep," Naruto said to them. Both girls were quite curious, but could see that Naruto would surely tell them what happened tomorrow. Both girls nodded as they put their heads on Naruto's legs. Soon everyone was sleeping soundly.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were walking through Konoha as they came to see Kakashi at the gate.

"How is gate duty sensei?" Sakura said to him. Kakashi steeled his gaze at her that made her flinch.

"I wouldn't have guard duty if you both fought like you said you improved," Kakashi said to them as he read his Icha-Icha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi as he soon smirked.

"Then teach me one more jutsu before the exams. If the Hokage gives you trouble, then I will get the council on him. Teach me one last of your techniques and I will surely dominate the exams," Sasuke said to him with a smirk. Kakashi sighed as he looked at Sasuke. He could see Sasuke was serious as he put his book down.

"Fine Sasuke, but you only see this once and you are on your own. I am not having my ninja status climb down anymore just so you can feel good," Kakashi said to him. Sasuke nodded as Kakashi sighed again.

"Meet me tomorrow morning in the training grounds. I will show you the technique then," Kakashi said to him. Sasuke nodded as he, Sakura and Ino left. Kakashi closed his book as he looked at the entrance.

"_I wonder if I am doing the right thing here,"_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his book. As he thought, two other chunin came to the gates.

"Your off duty Chunin Kakashi," someone said to him with a laugh. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he dropped his book. He soon saw Izumo and Kotetsu in front of him. Kakashi sighed as he left the post.

"It's not that funny anymore," Kakashi said as he shunshined out of sight after the tiresome day. Izumo and Kotetsu smirked as they sat down.

"It was funny to me," Izumo said to Kotetsu. Kotetsu could only nod in agreement as they watched the gates.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: This chapter contains violence and slight gore in later chapter after this. You have been warned. Continue reading if you want.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning, 9:00 a.m<strong>_

Naruto and his group began to stir as they woke to the foggy mist that surrounded the island. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Today is a good day for a practice run of destroying Konoha," Naruto said as he henged his appearance. Soon after him, Shizune woke up as she saw her demonic mate across from her.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun. Feel like bringing the downfall of Yagura?" Shizune asked him. Naruto chuckled with a slight nod.

"Yeah, but we are going to try to recruit him also. So let's try and take it easy. At least for a while," Naruto said to her. Shizune nodded as she gave Naruto a quick kiss to the lips. Soon everyone else woke up as they performed their standard stretches. Everyone son gathered around the pot as Haku made breakfast for everyone. As everyone ate, Shizune turned to Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun, what is that scroll that you have with you?" Shizune asked him in all curiosity. Naruto stopped eating as he looked to see everyone else looking at him wondering the same thing. Naruto chuckled as he brought the scroll in front of everyone.

"Everyone, I am honored to say that I have a summons contract," Naruto said to them. Everyone quirked up an eyebrow as they looked to their leader.

"Where did you acquire that summon scroll?" Anko asked him. Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"Apparently this island had a cave that I explored last night. After a while I passed a challenge and my reward was this scroll," Naruto explained. Everyone listened intently at his words as they had more questions.

"So what summons to you have now?" Tsume asked him. Naruto smiled as he bit his thumb.

"Why don't I just show you," Naruto said with everyone giving a nod. Naruto slammed his hand to the ground as he poured chakra into it.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** Naruto yelled as the smoke enveloped the area. Soon as the smoke dispelled everyone looked to see a white dragon that was across from Naruto. Everyone gasped as the creature turned to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-sama, how are you?" The dragon said to him. Naruto smiled as he looked at her.

"Hello Kiara-chan, I am fine. Just showing my family my new summons," Naruto said to her. Kiara turned to the other people who gasped at her. Kiara chuckled as she broke them from their gasps.

"What, you haven't seen a dragon before?" She asked them in a playful voice. Everyone broke their gasps as they turned to Naruto.

"You have a summoning contract with the dragons?" Zabuza asked him. Naruto and Kiara nodded.

"That's right Naruto-sama is the only summoner of the dragon clan. He is quite powerful and we long to be of use to powerful people. Right now he is our only summoner who completed Shinsei-sama's challenge. The dragon clan serves him now," Kiara said to them. Everyone gasped as Naruto broke them from their gazes.

"Alright everyone, we can marvel at Kiara-chan's beauty later, but right now we have business to take care of," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they took one last look at the dragon and soon packed their things.

"Thank you Kiara-chan, but I have to go right now. I will summon you if I need anything else," Naruto said to her. Kiara nodded with a bow as she poofed away. Naruto soon joined his group as everyone finished packing.

"Alright everyone. We are about to engage in the war. Remember that this is a test of your abilities thus far. So do your part and unleash the hell that you want," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they all breathed deeply then ran off to Kiri to participate in the war.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Sasuke huffed as he looked at the damage to the area of trees as he soon got up. Sakura and Ino immediately clapped at his power as he turned to Kakashi.

"How is that huh?" Sasuke said to the Copy Ninja. Kakashi looked from his book to the destruction.

"It's nowhere near my own, but if you keep practicing before the Chunin exams then you will have no problem in dealing with the others," Kakashi told him. Sasuke nodded as he looked at the immense destruction. He could hardly contain his excitement as he pictured a certain blond kneeling at his feet.

"_Just you wait dobe. This Chunin exam is going to be your last,"_ Sasuke thought as he walked away from the destroyed field.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi sat across from Jiraiya as he went over his plans.

"You want me to find Tsunade and have her replace you as the Hokage?" Jiraiya asked him. Sarutobi nodded as he did some more paperwork.

"That's right Jiraiya. I am too old for this job now and I think it's time for a new successor," Sarutobi said as he blew some smoke from his pipe. Jiraiya looked at his former sensei and sighed.

"You know her feelings about the village and about the Hokage position," Jiraiya said to him. Sarutobi sighed with a slight nod.

"Yeah, but I believe that she can be turned around. That is why I want Naruto to go with you," Jiraiya said to him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he turned around.

"I don't think that the Gaki would like that Sarutobi," Jiraiya told him. Sarutobi easily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think you really hurt him Jiraiya. Nevertheless, you have to convince him that you are worthy of his trust," Sarutobi said to him. Jiraiya sighed, but nodded.

"I know I do. Do you know where he is?" Jiraiya asked him. Sarutobi nodded as he looked out the window.

"He went to find Kushina. He still hasn't returned, but I hope that he gets back before the chunin exams," Sarutobi said as he turned to see a pale Jiraiya.

"H-He went t-to find K-K-K-Kushina?" Jiraiya asked him. Sarutobi smiled as he put his chin on his hands.

"That's right Jiraiya and if he tells her about you, then I might have to get someone else to find Tsunade," Sarutobi said with a slight chuckle. All the color left Jiraiya's face as he soon bolted out the door, leaving the Hokage at the desk.

"Run Jiraiya, but I don't think that it is going to matter," Sarutobi said as he laughed in his office.

_**Back with Naruto and his group**_

Everyone continued to run across the water as they passed a few islands. As everyone ran, Naruto brought everyone together for a meeting.

"Alright, we are going to get there at around 2:00 p.m, now what does everyone want to do?" naruto asked them. Everyone quirked up an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hana asked him. Naruto chuckled, but turned his head to Hana.

"Okay for instance. There are going to be ships of reinforcements for Yagura coming on the shore. Which people are going to handle that job and others who will go and help the rebellion with front line killing. Me and Shizune are going to help Mei fight Yagura. So what does everyone want to do?" Naruto asked them. Everyone thought for a minute as they all soon smiled.

"I can take care of the ships that enter the bay. It might help," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded and turned to the others.

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked. Anko smiled as she nodded.

"I'll go with her. I might have some fun in that area," Anko said to him.

"Me too," Everyone attention was turned to Kushina as she smiled.

"I haven't practiced in a while and this war is the perfect training ground," Kushina said with a smile. Naruto nodded as the three formed one group.

"Alright so who is going to the front lines?" Naruto asked the others. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"I need to improve my taijutsu, so I will," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded and turned to the others.

"I will go with her. This is also a good time for some girl bonding right Hana?" Tsume said to her daughter. Hana nodded in a smile as everyone passed another island.

"Alright Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai are on the front lines. Now who is on the counter strike force?" Naruto asked them. Kiba and Kin smiled at each other.

"We are Naruto, we would like that job," They both told him. Naruto nodded at them.

"What about you Zabuza?" Naruto asked him. Zabuza smiled as he turned to Naruto.

"I would like to go with you and Shizune to take care of Yagura. I have no doubt that you want to recruit him, but in the event that he doesn't follow you, I want a whack at him," Zabuza said with a smile. Naruto chuckled along with Shizune, but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright Zabuza, you are with us then. Ok, everyone has their positions, when this war starts the training starts so everyone let's go," Naruto said to them. Everyone gave a quick shout as they ran off to the war zone of Kirigakure.

_**Kirigakure Shores 4 hours later, 1:00 p.m**_

Everyone soon arrived to the shores of Kiri as they heard the clashes of kunai and the explosions on the land. Everyone smiled as they took a whiff of air.

"Ahh I love the smell of war in the evening," Anko said which caused everyone to laugh. As everyone unhenged their appearances with the exception of Kushina and Kurenai, Naruto brought everyone together.

"Alright let's get this training done. Show me that you have trained hard and show me your resolve," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as Naruto stood up.

"Alright everyone..to...your...POSITIONS!" Naruto yelled as everyone scattered. Anko, Haku, and Kushina ran to the appropriate shores from where the ships would come in.

"I can't wait to cause some carnage," Anko said to them. Haku and Kushina nodded as they soon landed to the appropriate shore. Soon the three girls were approached by members of the resistance. As they charged at the women. One of the men threw a kunai that Anko easily blocked, soon the other members circled around her as Haku made some ice needles and Kushina took out her sword.

"What are you women doing here?" one of them asked. Anko rolled her eyes as she wondered if she should kill these men, but against her judgement she didn't. Anko sighed as she looked at the men.

"We are here to help you with the war. Our leader is going to join up with yours to help you out," Anko said to them. All of the men glared at her as she sighed.

"Look I really don't care if you believe me or not, but I suggest you do. Trust me when I say that we could kill you in a blink, but it is against our leader's wishes so we won't," Anko said to them. Some of the men trembled from her gaze and lowered there weapons.

"What village are you from?" he asked them. Anko turned to him and pointed to her forehead.

"I am not affiliated with any village for right now. So it's just our group. We were told to stop the incoming ships from entering the bay," Anko said to him. The leader looked at her and slowly lowered his weapon, which caused Anko to breath easily for fear of having to attack them.

"Alright, we will believe this for now, but any funny stuff and we will restrain you three," he said to them. All three women rolled their eyes, but nodded as they waited for the ships to come into view.

_**With Kiba and Kin**_

Both ran through the dense forest of Kiri as they soon stopped as they found the resistance base camp. Both treaded softly as they walked into the area. Soon both kids were confronted by members of the resistance as they stopped not looking to cause trouble, at least for the resistance.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Someone asked them. Kiba and Kin looked to see the person was around their height. He had a weird shaped sword on his back along with shark-like teeth. He also had blue and glasses on his face. He wore what appeared to be headphones on his head. He also wore a blue pin striped shirt along with some camouflaged pants.

"We are here to help in the war of Kirigakure. Our leader said that we should," Kiba said to him. The boy slowly lowered his sword as he looked at the two.

"What can a couple of kids do?" He asked them. Kiba and Kin narrowed their eyes at him.

"We can do a lot more than you ever could shark boy," Kiba said to him. The boy scowled, but resisted the urge to lash out.

"I will take this up with our commander with this situation, but you will be detained for right now," the boy said to them. Kiba and Kin reluctantly nodded as they walked into the base of the rebels.

_**With Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai**_

All three women ran to the front lines as Naruto, Shizune, and Zabuza went their separate ways. Tsume smelled the air as they neared the sounds of war.

"We are almost there. Let's get this little exercise over with," Tsume told them. Both girls nodded as they soon entered the field. Smoke covered the area as Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai stood in the middle of the battle.

"Well let's get started," Tsume said to them. Both nodded as Tsume's chakra flared. Kuromaru next to her growled as those in the war were brought to the three girls presence. As the dust settled everyone looked at the three females.

"Who are you and which side are you on?" a kiri shinobi asked them. The rebels wanted to know also as they stared at the women.

"We are...Kiri's biggest problem right now," Tsume said as the other two nodded. Some of the rebels relaxed as they heard the woman talk. Soon two kiri shinobi charged Tsume in anger.

"Then you will die here," He said to her. Tsume chuckled as Hana and Kurenai moved out the way. Tsume's eyes slitted as she disappeared. Both stopped as they looked around for her.

"Too slow," Tsume said as she slashed at their throats. Both men instantly fell to the ground dead as Tsume swatted the blood from her hand. Tsume chuckled as she turned to Hana and Kurenai.

"I shouldn't have all the fun," Tsume said to them. Both women nodded as the rebel forces decided to help their mysterious allies.

_**With Naruto, Shizune, and Zabuza**_

The three shinobi jumped through the trees as they soon to solid ground. All three looked around as they tried to find Mei and her forces.

"So where do you think she is Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked him. Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes and focused chakra into his fox ears. Naruto smiled as he heard the fighting that Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai were doing.

"_I guess those three are having their fun,"_ Naruto thought as he turned his head in another direction. Naruto smiled as he heard Mei's voice as she talked to one of her members.

"Found you," Naruto said alerting the two to his voice. Naruto nodded his head as they ran in Naruto's direction.

_**With Anko, Haku and Kushina**_

All three ladies waited patiently for the ships to arrive as they sat on the sand. Soon the rebels waited with them. After some irritating questions and interrogation, Anko and her group were allowed to help, much to the three women's relief.

"How long until they get here?" Anko asked them. One of the men looked at her and sighed.

"They should be here in about 30 minutes," The leader said to them. Anko nodded painfully as she sat on the sand.

"So who is this leader of yours?" someone asked them. All three girls smiled as they turned to him.

"You will see him when this war is over. He will most likely be with your leader when this is over," Anko said to them. The man nodded as he acknowledged her answer.

"Sorry about all the interrogation we did, though it was just intense questioning. We have to be wary of spies," the leader said to them. All three girls shrugged their shoulders.

"It isn't that big a deal. We understand your problem," Haku said to them. The rebels nodded as they all waited for the appointed time to fight.

_**30 minutes later**_

Haku's ears twitched as she heard the sound of rushing water. Haku smirked as she got up.

"Anko-san, Kushina-san, we have company in a few minutes," Haku said to them. Anko smirked as she uncovered her arm. Anko soon focused chakra to her arm as she took her blade out of her arm. Kushina unsheathed her sword as the rebels spotted one of the many ships that would be coming.

"We have spotted the Kiri shinobi sir," one of the men said to him. The man nodded as he turned to Anko and her group.

"So what are you doing?" he asked her. Anko smirked as she focused chakra to her blade. Anko soon slashed across the sand as the dust soon picked up. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust as it soon settled. Everyone looked at the massive line in the ground that Anko made.

"There is definitely more than 10 ships, but-," Anko said as Haku and Kushina stood behind her.

"-none of the people on those boats is going to pass this line," Anko said to him with a smirk.

_**With Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai**_

The front lines roared as the sound of yelling and metal clashing was heard throughout the field. Tsume smiled as she soon stopped took out another Kiri shinobi. The numbers of Kiri started to dwindle as Hana and her dogs fought the shinobi, but soon higher ranked people were showing up as the fights lasted longer and longer. Tsume charged at a man, but smirked when she hit a log instead.

"Finally someone who can fight," Tsume said as the person came into view. The man had black hair and a large sword on his back. He wore a black shirt and black pants. The man smirked as he looked at Tsume.

"So it seems that the rebel trash has some help," The man said to her. Tsume smirked with a nod.

"Yeah, what would they do without us," Tsume said to him. The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is your name woman?" He asked her. Tsume stood up and smirked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You should say your own name, before asking for someone else's," Tsume said to him. The man chuckled with a nod as he looked at her.

"I am Akizachi Raichizu, I am one of Lord Yagura's swordsmen of the mist. I'd prefer to hear the name of the people I kill," Akizachi said to her. Tsume smirked as looked at him.

"I am Tsume Inuzuka. I am the mate of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. That is the last name you will hear today," Tsume said to him. Akizachi dropped his blade as he unrolled the bandages placed on it.

"Then it is time to end the rebel trash," Akizachi said to her. Tsume smirked with a nod as she charged at him. Both collied as the impact could be heard from the front lines.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Chapter contains violence and gore. You've been warned.**_

* * *

><p>Tsume skidded back with Kuromaru as they looked across at Akizachi with his giant sword. Tsume smirked as she released more chakra into her body. Akizachi narrowed his eyes as the air around the two became thick with KI. Even the rebels choked on the amount of KI that was in the air. Kurenai not having the mate mark from Naruto slightly shivered from the KI also, but handled it better since she knew that Tsume was on her side. Kurenai soon broke her gazes as she looked at everyone staring at Tsume. Hana smirked as she applied charka to her form also. Tsume's ears came into view along with similar whisker marks to Naruto. Tsume didn't release her tail as the power she got from it would be overkill. Hana did the same as Akizachi started to sweat.<p>

"W-what are you two?" He asked them. Tsume smirked as she showed her canines in demonic smile.

"I am the demon dog of the Inuzuka clan. Try to keep up," Tsume said as she dropped into the Inuzuka stance. Akizachi braced himself for a fight that he was more than sure that he wasn't going to walk away from. Akizachi suddenly hit the floor as he saw Tsume over him.

"H-her speed has increased too much," Akizachi said as he backflipped. As soon as he got away Tsume smirked as disappeared again. Akizachi quickly looked around for the woman, but couldn't find her in time as a slash appeared across his arm. Akizachi seethed as he couldn't find his target.

"Come on. Don't let me down. This is technically supposed to be training for me, but I am not getting much of a fight," Tsume said to him. Akizachi narrowed his eyes as he did his handsigns fast as he wasn't sure how much time she would give him.

"**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu(Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu),"** Akizachi said as the mist thickened and covered his body. Akizachi soon disappeared as everyone was enveloped by the mist.

_**With Hana and Kurenai**_

While Tsume dealt with the swordsman of the mist. Kurenai was trying to handle Hana's new appearance. Hana exuded power beyond belief and she wasn't even at full power yet. Hana smirked as she disappeared for a split second away from Kurenai. Kurenai heard the screams of the unlucky Kiri shinobi who fought Hana. Hana soon appeared in front of Kurenai with some blood on the side of her cheek as she swiped it off.

"Kurenai this is training. I know that you would find this sight quite maddening, but Naruto-kun gave us this mission. Trust me I feel a bit of remorse for doing this, but it is about a fraction," Hana said to her. Kurenai slowly nodded as Hana smiled.

"I might not be full human anymore, but I have a human's heart and that is good enough for me," Hana told her. Kurenai breathed a bit and nodded. Hana smirked as she disappeared into the mist. Kurenai soon followed her lead as she decided for her training to go underway.

With the lack of sight, Kurenai couldn't cast as much genjutsu as she would like, but she had an idea.

"Hana, we are going to have some fun," Kurenai said to her. Hana smirked with a nod as she waited to her Kurenai's idea. Kurenai whispered in her ear as she told Hana the plan. Hana smirked with an absolute nod. Kurenai nodded as she took out windmill shuriken. Hana with her sense of smell was able to pick out the rebels from the Kiri shinobi. Having confirmed everything, Kurenai through the shuriken. Then did a quick handsign.

"**Kage Shuriken Jutsu," **Kurenai yelled as Hana ran forward with her dogs. The Kiri shinobi who wandered the mist soon saw a spiraling shuriken head towards them. They managed to dodge the tool, but soon saw three spinning blades roll at them.

"**Gatenga," **Hana yelled as she went through some of the unfortunate people who didn't move in time. Soon Hana disappeared into the mist not leaving anyone to see that she was there. Kurenai smirked at the plan, but the mist soon began to concentrate into other parts of the area as Kurenai got another plan. Hana soon appeared beside her with some of her body in the blood of her victims. Kurenai ignored the smell as they had better things to do.

"Alright Hana, how sharp can you make you Gatenga technique?" Kurenai asked her. Hana looked at her and took a thinking pose.

"Since this transformation, I can very the sharpness now, why?" Hana asked her. Kurenai smiled as she found I good use for Hana.

"We are going to do something interesting," Kurenai said to her. Hana smirked.

"I like it already, so what are we doing?" She asked. Kurenai turned to her.

"I am not an expert at chakra strings, but I can hold them for a total of 8 minutes. So what we are going to do will have to be done in that time limit," Kurenai told her. Hana nodded as Kurenai's hands glowed. Soon the strings attached to Hana's body. Hana seemed to get the idea as they jumped forward. Seeing the two woman the Kiri shinobi braced for a front battle as Hana neared them. Kurenai smirked as she threw multiple kunai at Hana. Hana nearing the enemies smirked as Kurenai pulled her back. The enemy shinobi gasped as the kunai flew at them and impaled their skin. Hana maneuvered through the kunai as she suddenly jumped into the sky. The screams of the Kiri shinobi could be heard the kunai stopped flying. Everyone looked to see Kurenai smirked with her hands in the air. Kurenai flew her hands down as she yelled.

"End it now Hana," Kurenai yelled. Everyone looked up to see the demonic woman and her dogs in the air as the began to spin violently towards the ground.

"Yosha, **Tensōga****(Heavenly Passing Fang)," **Hana yelled as she and her dogs did the standard gatsuuga, but combined into a bigger version of it Soon the giant spiraling technique hit the ground causing the earth to crumble and split. Everyone in it's vicinity was shredded to death, except the rebels, as Kurenai walked towards the hole that Hana made.

"Nice Job Hana," Kurenai yelled with a smile. Hana nodded from the hole and looked up.

"Man, this power is incredible," Hana mused as she gave a small smile. Kurenai nodded as she wondered what she could do when she got the mark from Naruto.

_**With Tsume**_

Tsume smirked as she looked at the battered form of Akizachi. Tsume managed to find him in the mist as she didn't give him the time of day to recover. The sounds of metal clashing and explosions still echoed throughout the area as Tsume's eyes locked on to her target. Akizachi was in despair as he felt fear cover his body. He couldn't stop the demonic woman as his looked at his broken sword at his feet.

"Y-your a demon," He said to the mist. Tsume's laugh echoed throughout the mist as Akizachi flinched.

"Yeah I am. I am a demon and you know what-," Tsume said to him waiting for an answer. Tsume smirked as she got no answer from him. She assumed he was in too much fear to respond. Deciding to end everything. Tsume dashed forward. Akizachi looked to see her dash at him as he tried to move, but couldn't. It was too late as Tsume brought her claws back and slashed them through his neck. Akizachi screamed in pain as Tsume smirked.

"-I have no regrets," Tsume said as she watched one of the swordsmen of the mist fall to the ground dead. Tsume wiped the blood from her hands as she walked away. Soon the mist dissolved as the members of the rebel forces looked in shock, awe, and slight fear at the battlefield. Kurenai, Hana, and Tsume smiled sheepishly as they looked at the rebels.

"Sorry did we take all your fun?" Tsume asked them. Everyone shook their heads as their mouths were dropped. Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai smiled until Tsume's ears twitched to the left.

"Everyone get ready, we are about to have a second wave of people," Tsume told them. Everyone nodded as some of the people were surprised that she had taken charge without meaning to. Soon the next wave of Kiri shinobi came as Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai got ready.

"They seem ambitious don't they?" Hana asked them. Tsume and Kurenai nodded with smiles as they looked at the shinobi who were rushing them.

"Shall we show them how useless their ambition is?" Kurenai asked.

"Let's go. We have Naruto-kun's orders," Tsume said as they all rushed at the wave of people.

_**With Anko, Haku, and Kushina**_

The women along with the rebels waited for the boats to dock as Anko shivered with anticipation. Kushina felt the bloodlust roll off Anko. Kushina being the woman she was, didn't flinch but it did make her sweat slightly. Haku seemed similar to Anko, but was more in control of it than her.

"Are we all ready?" The leader said to them. All three girls looked at him and the sight made the man flinch. He could feel the need to kill form around them as they smiled at him. The rebels to the sight and slowly backed up allowing the women to do their thing. To them, they were saving the forces the manpower.

"Alright ladies let's get this training started," Anko said to them. Kushina and Haku nodded as the first ship docked. Soon the boat let out all the men inside as they threw kunai and shuriken at the intended targets. Anko easily parried the blows of the Kiri shinobi as she licked her blade.

"Alright there are 12 ships. So each of us will take four ships worth of people. The rebels will deal with whoever manages to cross this line. So let's started the game," Anko said to them. Both girls nodded as Anko stepped forward. Soon three shinobi ran out as Anko ran at them Anko managed to make quick work of them as she beheaded them having their bodies hit the ground. Anko did a similar handsign to her blond as she shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Anko yelled as four clones poofed into existence. All the men at the river slightly shivered at Anko's gaze as they all felt the same emotion...fear. Anko gave them no time to react as her sword plunged into one person's stomach. The men gasped as Anko disappeared. Soon her clones came and started to do battle with the warriors of Kiri. Anko smirked as more and more people came from the ships and started their attacks. Anko and her clones fought the invading men as Haku and Kushina awaited their turns. Meanwhile, all the rebels watched as one female shinobi started to decimate the forces of Kiri like they were insects at her feet. Everyone simply watched in awe as they let Anko have her fun.

"She's quite into it isn't she?" Kushina asked. Haku smiled with a nod as they watched Anko behead another person.

"I wonder if she is going to remember this game or if she is going to try and take out all ten," Haku said to which Kushina laughed.

"If she does then I can only wonder what would make Naruto-kun and Shizune-san get serious," Kushina decided to say. Haku shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows, but I don't think that there is anyone who can make them get serious but pray for the fool who actually tries," Haku said with a smile. Both chuckled to each other as Anko did her job not allowing even one person to pass the line that she made in the sand with her sword.

_**With Kiba and Kin**_

Both waited in the tent of the rebels as Chojuro came back.

"Well?" Kiba said to him. Kin looked up also with the same question. Chojuro sighed as he looked at them.

"The commander says that you are not to interfere with our war. You will be released, but if you come back you will be killed on sight," Chojuro said to them. Kiba and Kin scoffed. Kiba soon stood up as Chojuro drew his sword at Kiba.

"Don't think that you can get past me," Chojuro said to him. Kiba smirked as he grabbed Chojuro's sword. Kiba eyes turned into slits as he looked at Chojuro. Chojuro shivered as he felt Kiba's intense gaze on his body. Kiba soon added pressure to Chojuro's sword as he easily broke the blade. Chojuro gasped as Kin walked up to him. Kin shook her head in disappointment as both left the tent. Chojuro was still in shock as they left him. Both sighed as they ran to the destination that they asked for.

"Well that was a waste of time," Kiba said to her. Kin nodded as they raced through the trees. Both waited in the trees as they spotted the counter attack faction. Both stayed out of sight until they were needed.

_**With Naruto, Shizune, and Zabuza**_

Everyone jumped through the trees as they made it to the position were Mei was. Naruto looked her over and nodded as he remembered her from a few meetings as a Konoha representative. Oh how he loathed those days. All three hid as they listened to Mei's conversation.

"Alright the forces are being taken care of right now. We will confront Yagura in a bit. I want everyone on the alert," Mei said to them. Everyone nodded as she continued to walk. Mei soon stopped as she turned around.

"And would the people hiding please come out if you want to talk," Mei said to them. Naruto and Shizune chuckled as the three came down. Mei took in their features as she looked them over. The blond was undeniably handsome and the woman seemed like she could handle anything, but the other man that was with them seemed to arouse her suspicions. Mei pointed to Zabuza who was smirking.

"Do I know you?" She asked him. She was almost more than certain that she had seen him before. Zabuza chuckled with a nod as he undid his bandages around his lips to revel his teeth. Mei gasped as Zabuza stepped forward.

"You should know me. You have tried to melt me so many times when we were kids," Zabuza said to her. Mei quirked up an eyebrow, but then gasped. Mei smiled as she walked up.

"That's right Zabuza, you always tried to steal my food so I would try to burn you for it," Mei said with a smile. Zabuza chuckled at her as her forces tensed.

"Don't worry, I know him. He is quite the pain, but a very good friend of mine," Mei said to them. Mei soon walked up to the group of three as she gave Zabuza a quick hug.

"So mind telling me why you are here?" She asked him. Zabuza smirked then turned to Naruto.

"This is my leader. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He told us that this war is a good idea for training," Zabuza said to her. Mei looked over the blond. Mei smiled as she walked up to him.

"So you think that this war is training?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Well it's training for some people, but we are here to help you," Naruto said to her. Mei looked at him and smiled.

"From your clothes I would say that you were from Konoha," Mei said to him. Naruto smirked as he decided to unhenge the top of his forehead to reveal the headband.

"That's right, but this is an off the record mission. My Hokage doesn't know about it," Naruto said to her. Mei quirked up and eyebrow as she tried to figure out his intentions.

"So what are you planning by helping us?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled as he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be so hostile. Though your quite cute when your mad," Naruto said to her. Mei slightly blushed at his words and narrowed her eyes.

"But to answer your question, I am going to defeat Yagura. I feel I should and if I have to help you then I will," Naruto said to her. Mei seemed comforted by his words as he didn't show any hint of lying in his words. Mei decided to trust him for the time being.

"Alright, but if you become a hindrance then I suggest you leave," She said with a slight wink at him. Naruto chuckled as he, Shizune, and Zabuza ran along the trees with Mei and her forces to deal with Yagura.

_**With Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai**_

All three girls smirked as they managed to finished another wave of people. Kurenai was slightly winded from the excessive fighting as she soon reached her limit. Tsume and Hana took notice as they saw Kurenai struggle to stand.

"Kurenai you shouldn't push yourself. You did great, but you don't have our chakra reserves from the mate mark so pull out now," Tsume said to her. Kurenai looked at Tsume and Hana then reluctantly nodded. Kurenai soon retreated as she caught her breath with the aid of the rebels. As Kurenai rested, one of the rebels walked up to her.

"Who are you people? You are all easily A-rank people. Everything about you people is perfect. How do you have this much power?" He asked her. Kurenai smirked as she wasn't sure how to answer the question, but tried her best anyway.

"Well if I had to say. We all long to achieve our leader's desires. What he wants we do. We will go to the ends of the earth for him, but he is kind and fair and that is where our power comes from," Kurenai told him. Unknowingly to her, Hana and Tsume heard her and smiled.

"Yeah that is where the power comes from, but that is probably 70% of the reason, but still it is a correct answer," Tsume said to Hana. Hana nodded as they came up to the next wave of people.

"This is the last wave Hana. How are you feeling?" Tsume asked her. Hana chuckled as she looked at her mother.

"I am all good Kaa-san. I don't even feel winded yet. So how many people have died so far?" Hana asked her. Tsume chuckled as she sharpened her claws.

"Around 50,000 but maybe we should add these 2,000 to that number," Tsume said to her. Hana laughed, but nodded as they charged the last group ready to end everything with the front lines.

_**With Anko, Haku, and Kushina**_

Anko finished her number of ships as she and Kushina watched Haku deal with her own ships. Haku showed ferocity as the sands were covered in ice shards drenched in blood. Haku smirked as she impaled one person with her ice needles. Haku was much faster as she was just a plain blur to people. Haku's blood boiled as she felt the adrenaline rush. Haku finished her third ship of everyone as she decided to destroy the ship.

"**Houton: Hissatsu Hyōsō( Ice Style: Shattering Ice Spears)," **Haku said as she made multiple ice giant ice spears and shot them into the ship effectively destroying it. Haku smirked at her work as her fourth ship came. The fools never seemed to learn from the other ships that were destroyed ahead of theirs.

"Oh well. If they want to waste their lives, then I will grant their request," Haku said with a smile as she disappeared onto the ship to deliver their deaths to them.

_**With Naruto, Shizune, Mei and Zabuza**_

The groups of people all made it to the Mizukage Mansion as they managed to not cause too much trouble so the main forces were dealing with Tsume and Hana to Naruto's knowledge. As everyone made it inside, Everyone began to look for Yagura as they went through the tower.

"Where is he?" Mei said in frustration. Naruto's eyes twitched as they turned.

"He knows we are here. I think he is waiting for us to find him, where ever that is," Naruto said to her. Mei nodded as everyone looked around for the Mizukage. Naruto suddenly smiled as he turned to the left of the tower and ran down the hall. Shizune, Mei, and Zabuza were right behind him as he soon came to a door. Naruto opened it to see Yagura in the seat across the room.

"Mizukage I presume?" Naruto asked him. Yagura smirked as he closed a fan he had in his hand.

"Welcome to my special place. I can see that my forces didn't stop you, but that doesn't really really matter as I will take care of you myself," Yagura said to them. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Yagura as he gave Yagura a cold stare. Yagura nearly gasped at the feeling of KI that the blond man used on him. Yagura came back to himself as he looked at Naruto.

"Do you even know the first thing about fighting. As you should know that you are fighting a jinchuuriki," Yagura said to him. Naruto chuckled at the irony of the situation as he stared at Yagura. Mei gasped as she never knew that piece of information. Mei seethed as she realized that defeating Yagura suddenly became harder...to her. Naruto stepped forward and smirked.

"Oh so what tail do you have?" Naruto asked him though he already knew. Boy was Yagura going to be in for a shock. Yagura smirked at his question as he stood up.

"I possess the Sanbi(Three tailed turtle or something like a turtle)," Yagura said to him. Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh your not really strong at all. Well for normal humans you are, but for another jinchuuriki you are just a walk in the park," Naruto said to him. Yagura narrowed his eyes as Mei gasped.

"He's also a jinchuuriki?" Mei asked. Shizune and Zabuza nodded though that was half-truth.

"So your a jinchuuriki also. And what tail do you have?" Yagura asked in curiosity. Naruto chuckled as he lifted up a thinking pose.

"Actually I guess I am not a jinchuuriki. I did hold the Kyuubi no Yoko, but thanks to him I have become a hanyou which is basically a half-bijuu half-human. So I guess I possess a bijuu. I am the son of the Kyuubi and I will take you down number three," Naruto told him. Yagura looked at Naruto in slight wonder and anger as he was pushing the Mizukage's buttons by claiming he had once held the most powerful demon and also has it's powers now.

"So Yagura-teme. Let's make this war quick. It is getting dark and I have an important event in a few days," Naruto said as he got into a fight stance. Zabuza, Mei backed up as Shizune stepped forward. Mei gasped and tried to reach for Shizune, but was stopped by Zabuza.

"Why did you stop me Zabuza? She is going to die?" Mei said to him. Zabuza chuckled as he looked to Mei.

"Mei that woman is stronger than you, me, and even the sannin. She will be fine after all...she is a hanyou also," Zabuza said to her. Mei looked at Shizune and gasped.

"Her too?" She asked. Zabuza nodded with a smile.

"Watch closely Mei. You are going to owe these two big time," Zabuza said to her. Mei took Zabuza's advice and watched the fight with major interest in both of their power.

"Ready to go Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked her. Shizune smirked as she unhenged her ears and claws. Shizune smirked as she liked her lips.

"I always wanted turtle soup," Shizune said as she and Naruto charged Yagura for the future of Kirigakure on the line.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: The poll for Fu is closed and here is the result.**_

_**Demons of Konohagakure-Should Fu be in the harem?**_

_**Yes-51 people(89%)**_

_**No-6 people(10%)**_

_**Fu is in the harem. Continue to read. Check out the new poll.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Shizune<strong>_

Both hanyou stared down Yagura as they smirked. Mei and Zabuza watched from the sidelines as they were sure that they would see something amazing happen. Yagura smirked as he took his staff and gripped it in his hands. Naruto smirked as he took out his sword, Chiyoru, and got into his stance. Shizune made a chakra sword as the red and black chakra flared through it.

"Well let's get this over with," Shizune said to Naruto. Naruto nodded in agreement as both charged Yagura. Naruto swung his blade with repeated strikes as he and Yagura parried each other's blows. Yagura managed to block all of Naruto's blows as Naruto soon backflipped. Yagura thought he had the time to breathe, but couldn't as Shizune continued the barrage that Naruto ended. Shizune's face was all smiles as she continued to try and injury the three-tailed jinchuuriki. Yagura managed to dodge one of Shizune's chakra swords as he kicked her in the stomach, propelling her back a few feet. Shizune soon got up as if nothing happened to her in the least. Yagura narrowed his eyes as he soon turned around to see Naruto behind him with a blue ball of chakra in his hand.

"**Rasengan,"** Naruto yelled as he charged Yagura. Yagura soon made some water as he formed it into a circular motion as it soon formed a mirror of some sort.

"**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu(Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu)," **Yagura yelled as they mirror appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto soon narrowed his eyes as he saw his reflection appear out of the mirror and shot at him with the same technique. Naruto smirked as he and his reflection collided thereby nullifying the two rasengans. Naruto smirked as he looked at Yagura.

"That is a pretty useful jutsu you have there," Naruto said to him. Yagura smirked with a nod as he pointed at Naruto.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to see it again." Yagura told him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man as he soon smiled. Yagura was suddenly kicked into a nearby wall as Naruto turned to see Shizune's foot sticking out.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings," Shizune said to him. Naruto slightly laughed as Yagura soon appeared out of the rubble.

"Well it appears that the woman knows how to fight," Yagura said to them both. Shizune smirked as she bowed her head.

"I am happy to accept your compliment," Shizune said to him. Naruto soon added charka to his feet as he stared at Yagura.

"Alright Yagura-teme. Let me try and get you to see how powerful I am," Naruto said as he disappeared. Yagura gasped as he soon felt Naruto kick him to the far side of the room. Naruto winked at Shizune as she nodded. Shizune soon disappeared and reappeared in front of Yagura. Shizune managed to slash Yagura before he got away from her. Yagura soon appeared at his original spot as he began to heal his wound.

"These two don't play. I guess I will get serious," Yagura thought as he released one tail that came into view. Naruto and Shizune smirked as they wondered how fast he would be now.

_**With Kushina, Haku, and Anko**_

Haku finished her ships as she rested along the shores with Anko. Both watched in awe at the beauty and grace of Kushina and her sword as she cut through the forces like they were nothing. Kushina soon beheaded a man as his dismembered body fell to the ground. Kushina swiped the blood from her sword as she looked at the other men who cowered in slight fear.

"You should have ran when you saw your other ships destroyed, but that chance is gone. You will die here," Kushina told them as she decided to end everything against the shore line. Anko and Haku looked at the rebel forces and smirked when they saw that the rebels couldn't turn their gazes away from Kushina. Anko and Haku smirked as they saw the Kiri forces fall one by one.

"I think she might win this game," Haku said to Anko. Anko nodded as they continued to watch.

"I wonder if she even remembers the game, but I don't really care if she doesn't," Anko said with a shrug of her shoulders. Haku laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"That is so like you Anko-san, but I can see what you mean," Haku said to her. Anko nodded with a smile as both girls were drawn to the eery green glow around Kushina's blade.

**"Todoroki: ****Fukushū no keibetsu****( Roar: Vengeful Scorn)," **Kushina yelled as she swung the blade at the Kiri ship. As Kushina swung the blade, a vertical green slash of energy appeared as it heard for the ship. The ship was soon cut in half as it was destroyed.

"There goes Kiri's warship," Anko said to Haku. Haku nodded with a smile as they watched Kushina destroy the next ship in her sights.

"There goes their support ship," Haku responded. Anko nodded as Kushina soon faced the Kiri shinobi and began to go into a frenzy against them. Haku and Anko sighed as they looked at Kushina and her 'training'.

"and there goes the Kiri shinobi," Haku said to her. Anko nodded, but continued to watch.

"Man Kushina does not like Kiri shinobi," Anko said which caused Haku to laugh again with a nod.

With Tsume, Hana, and Kurenai

Kurenai continued to rest as Tsume and Hana finished off the last batch of the front line Kiri shinobi. Tsume and Hana smirked at their work as they walked back to the group of rebels. Everyone gasped as they saw the slightly blood soaked Tsume and Hana.

"Well now that the front lines are done. I guess we just relax and wait for further orders," Tsume told Hana and Kurenai. Both nodded as they turned to the rebels.

"It's probably like this with the other areas also. You can go help your comrades if you want, but it probably won't make a difference. I am sure they are either shocked or fighting along with the others," Hana told the rebels. Everyone nodded and gave the three women their thanks as they went to report the way the war was going. Tsume and Hana decided to tend to Kurenai as they went to a safe place to rest and meet up with everyone later.

_**With Kiba and Kin**_

Both continued to wait, but nothing came until they saw a bunch of people approach the rebels. Both where ready to attack, but didn't as they heard the people rejoice in whatever news they heard.

"I guess the things here are fine. Oh well we will wait until the Chunin Exams to show our strength. Let's get out of here Kin," Kiba said to her. Kin nodded as both left leaving no trace that they were ever there.

_**With Naruto and Shizune**_

Naruto and Shizune were side by side as they looked at Yagura with his one tail out. Yagura's speed had increased drastically to Mei, but to Naruto, Shizune, and Zabuza he was still too slow to be a real problem.

"Now try and keep up with my speed," Yagura said as he disappeared. Naruto's fox ears moved around as they tried to pick up on and form of sound from Yagura. Naruto smirked as he ducked under Yagura's foot. Yagura couldn't turn his kick in time as Shizune grabbed it. Shizune soon kicked him into the air as she and Naruto jumped into the air. Naruto and Shizune crossed Yagura at the dead center as they appeared apart. Soon an X mark was shown on Yagura's chest as blood began to spill. Yagura screamed as he backed away from them. Thanks to the Sanbi inside him, Yagura's wound quickly healed as he stared at the two hanyou.

"_And to think that they haven't even gotten serious yet. This might be bad if this gets drawn out," _Yagura thought as he made his handsigns. Naruto and Shizune smiled at him as they backed up.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)," **Yagura yelled as the water dragon formed and shot at Naruto. Naruto managed to sidestep the dragon as he escaped the incoming dragon with ease. Naruto soon shot forward as he tried to hit Yagura. Yagura managed to catch the punch as he and Naruto blocked the other's blows. Naruto soon smirked as he disappeared, which made Yagura gasp.

"What technique was that?" Yagura asked. Naruto soon came out with the rasengan in his hand as it shot forward again.

"That is what is called the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. And this is one that you remember," Naruto said with a smirk. Yagura soon turned around too late as Naruto slammed the sphere into his back.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled as he sent Yagura spiraling into another wall. Naruto smirked, but then narrowed his eyes as he saw Yagura dissolve into water.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu(Water Clone Jutsu)?" **Naruto asked. Yagura soon appeared a few feet from Naruto as Naruto turned to face Yagura.

"Just what you would expect of the Mizukage-," Naruto stopped as he and Yagura turned to see Shizune appeared in the air behind him.

"Got you," Shizune said as she brought her chakra blade down. Yagura managed to dodged the deadly chakra blade as Shizune pierced the floor. Soon the room was filled with water as everyone added chakra to their feet. Yagura soon laughed as his eyes slowly changed color.

"This is so much fun. I have never had this much entertainment," Yagura said as another tail came out. Yagura soon grew a small shell as he also grew spikes on his head. His body was coated in red chakra as Naruto and Shizune unhenged their eyes which gave them more enhanced sight. Yagura soon lifted up his hands as he was able to control the water around him as he tried to get Naruto and Shizune. Both managed to dodge everything that he sent at them as they tried to come up with a plan. Naruto soon moved in for a strike, but only met the contact of the water as he narrowed his eyes. Naruto soon backed up away from Yagura as he cracked his knuckles.

"That water is very tough. Shizu-chan we are going to need plan," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded in agreement as both recognized the handsigns that Yagura made.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu,"** Yagura yelled as a bigger water dragon swirled in the air. The dragon soon roared as it neared it's targets. Shizune sighed as she grabbed Naruto's arm and began to spin him around. Shizune soon launched Naruto into the air as Naruto closed the distance between himself and the dragon. Naruto did a quick flash of handsigns as his arms vibrated violently.

"**Fuuton:****Akushitsuna Kama no Kaze(Wind Style: Vicious Wind Scythes Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as he managed to slice the dragon in half. Naruto soon propelled down on Yagura as he made five shadow clones. Yagura managed to dodge some of the clones, but was soon grabbed as Naruto took him under the water. Yagura cursed as he saw Naruto across form him. Naruto held his sword as he pumped chakra into the sword. Naruto noticed his blade stared to hum as he rushed at Yagura. Yagura in turned held his staff as it was coated in his chakra coat. Both collided as their weapons battled for supremacy. The aura of their battle blew the mist covering the area away as Mei and Zabuza gasped at the sheer force they had.

"T-This is the power of a hanyou?" Mei asked Zabuza. Zabuza slowly shook his head.

"Mei, this isn't even 25% of the power that those two possess," Zabuza told her. Mei couldn't believe her eyes as the two seemed equal if not stronger than Yagura in power and both were still holding back a lot more.

Naruto soon won the fight as the aura exploded around them. Yagura was pushed away by the force as Naruto smirked. Soon Shizune charged Yagura as he made more handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu(Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu)," **Yagura yelled as a shark made of water shot at Shizune. Shizune dodged the shark by jumping into the air. Yagura soon sent three more sharks at her as Shizune leaped over the first one. Shizune soon managed to turn as she dodged the second one. Shizune was getting quite mad at the lack of thrill he was giving her as she slashed at the third one.

"Come on. Fight me seriously!" Shizune yelled as she slammed her hand into Yagura causing him to gasp and land into the water. Shizune smirked at the feeling of the fight as Yagura seethed.

"Very well. This will be the end of all of you," Yagura said as his third tail appeared. Yagura managed to keep his human shape, but his features drastically changed. He had more his horns on his head and his body was coated in red and black chakra. Shizune smiled as she felt a sudden rush of KI come from him.

"That's the way," Shizune told him. Yagura growled slightly as he shot at Shizune. Shizune ducked under his fist as he made a sharp turn to attack again. Shizune, then jumped into the air as she kicked Yagura in the back sending him into the depths of the water below them. Shizune waited for Yagura to reappear as he came up behind her. Shizune formed her chakra blade as she managed to slice Yagura slightly across the chest, but the wound quickly repaired as Yagura dashed back at Shizune. Yagura went through his handsigns fast as water soon coated his hands.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Kizu(Water Style: Hidden Mist Slash)," Yagura yelled as he made a water blade and dashed at Shizune. Shizune soon collided with Yagura as they both battled it out. Shizune overcame Yagura as she kicked him away from her. Shizune smiled as she went through her own handsigns. Soon the water around her turned into a large ball as it got smaller and smaller. Soon the ball was around the size of a marble. Shizune smirked as she swallowed the ball of water and let it settle in her stomach. Yagura go up and was outrageously pissed.

"Why is she countering all of my moves I can't believe this," Yagura yelled as he noticed Shizune's action. Shizune smirked as the water came back up as she did her jutsu.

"**Akuma Suiton: Akuma Mizudan(Demonic Water Style: Demonic Water Bullet)," **Shizune yelled as she shot the compressed form of water at Yagura. Yagura got up fast as he couldn't dodge the bullet in time. Yagura went through his handsigns fast as he yelled.

"**Suiton: ****Suijinheki****(Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)," **Yagura yelled as a wall of water formed around him. Soon Shizune's water bullet hit the wall as Yagura felt he pressure of her technique. Yagura cursed as Shizune's ball kept getting stronger. The water got too strong for him as Yagura was hit head on by the bullet as it rammed him into the wall. Yagura gasped in pain as he fell over unconcious due to the fight. Shizune smirked along with Naruto as both looked over Yagura's form.

"He will make quite the ally won't he?" Shizune asked Naruto. Naruto smirked with a nod.

"He made you use a demonic ninjutsu. He is more than capable to join," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded as she tied up Yagura and placed a chakra seal on him. Naruto soon took him and both walked back to Zabuza and Mei.

"Mission accomplished Mei Terumi, though there was a bit of chakra usage in it," Naruto told her. Mei gasped as she looked over Yagura's body. Zabuza gasped also as a smile soon came across his face.

"Well let's go. We have to tell your forces not to worry anymore," Naruto told her. Mei nodded as everyone left the Mizukage's room. Mei soon turned to them as she smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked them. Shizune smirked as Naruto leaned next to Mei.

"We are just your average hanyou who want to assist a beautiful woman in her goals," Naruto told her. Mei blushed as she heard Zabuza chuckle.

Everyone soon came outside as Mei saw her forces along with what she presumed was Naruto's group. Everyone cheered as Naruto brought Yagura in front of the rebels.

"Mizukage is defeated with the help of Shizune and Naruto. We must give them our thanks," Mei yelled. Everyone rejoiced as Naruto, Shizune, and Zabuza returned to their group.

"So how did everyone do? And remember give a number of how many you took care of," Naruto told them. Everyone smirked, but Kiba and Kin as they looked at him. Naruto noticed their sad faces and turned to them.

"What's wrong Kiba, Kin-chan?" Naruto asked them. Kiba and Kin sighed as they looked at their leader.

"We didn't get anyone to fight so we couldn't really train. I think that Tsume's group took everyone and left no one for us," Kin said to him. Naruto chuckled slightly as he looked at them.

"Think nothing of it you two. Just show me what you have learn in the Chunin Exams," Naruto told them. Both nodded with smiles as Naruto turned to the others. Tsume went first.

"I killed 1,000 Kiri shinobi," She said to him. Naruto nodded then turned to Hana and Kurenai.

"I got 950. I got 450," both said to him. Naruto nodded as he turned to Anko, Haku, and Kushina. Anko went first as she smiled.

"I got 2,000 shinobi," Anko said to him. Naruto then turned to Haku.

"I got 1,000," She said to him. Naruto nodded then turned to his mother. Kushina squirmed a bit as she turned to Anko and Haku who were slightly depressed.

"Well Kaa-san. How many did you get?" Naruto asked her. Kushina sighed as she looked at her son.

"I-I got 15,000," she said to him. Everyone faulted as they heard that.

"_Damn and she doesn't even have the mark. What kind of woman are you kaa-san?" _Naruto thought as he looked at her. Naruto and everyone else soon got up as they looked at night claim the sky.

"Alright good work everyone. Tomorrow we will head for Konoha. I really want to relax for a bit," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all joined the celebration with the rebels. Naruto and Shizune soon took Yagura off into the woods as they went to a secluded area.

Yagura was soon awake as he sighed.

"I take it I lost," Yagura asked them. Naruto and Shizune nodded as they saw him sigh.

"So aren't you going to kill me?" He asked them. Both looked at each other a smiled.

"Not really. See I would like to enlist your help in destroying Konoha," Naruto told him. Yagura quirked up an eyebrow at his statement.

"Why?" He asked them. Naruto and Shizune stuck to most details as they told Yagura the necessary information. Yagura remained silent for a while as he looked at them. Yagura soon sighed as he nodded.

"My life was spared by you. As dictated by my clan I am in service of you. I will help you and I will stay at your side Naruto-sama, Shizune-sama," He said to them. Both nodded as they undid his ropes.

"Alright Yagura you hide till tomorrow when we leave. We will be seeing you tomorrow," Naruto said to him. Yagura nodded as he picked up his staff.

"Yes Naruto-sama," Yagura said as he shunshined out of sight. Naruto and Shizune smirked as they returned to the party with the rebels. Naruto and his group mobilized as they decided to have a good time.

Mei soon walked up to Naruto as she smiled at him.

"Having a good time?" she asked him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he sipped a drink. Mei sat next to him and smiled.

"I really have to thank you for your help," Mei said to him. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"It's no big deal Mei-chan. I just did what I did," Naruto told her. Mei chuckled with a nod.

"I know you did, but I still want to thank you. I will show my appreciation by being your wife," She said to him. Naruto coughed into his drink which caused Mei to chuckle. Naruto looked at her.

"Umm...you don't have to. I was really just helping. You don't have to-," Naruto stopped as he left a pair of lips on top of his. Naruto looked to se Mei kissing him as she pulled back.

"I want to. I know I just met you, but I can tell that you are a kind person hanyou or not. I am not forcing myself here. I am willingly doing this. You are also cute," she told him. Naruto blushed slightly as he smirked.

"Thank you Mei-chan. If you will have me then I would like that," Naruto told her. Mei nodded as they decided to join the fun.

"Naruto are you returning to Konoha tomorrow?" She asked him. Naruto nodded which caused Mei to sigh. Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Don't worry Mei-chan. You be the Mizukage here and I promise to come visit my fiance," Naruto told her. Mei nodded as she leaned into his hug.

"Oh and Mei-chan," Naruto said to her.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Mei asked him. Naruto smiled as he turned to her.

"Can you sign a temporary alliance to Konoha when you get the chance?" Naruto asked her. Mei soon smiled with a nod.

"Sure I can. If it's what you want," She said to him. Naruto nodded with a slight thank you as everyone enjoyed the night as they began to see the change that would befall Kirigakure next morning thanks to the assistance of Naruto and his group to the rebels.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Update of the poll. **_

_**Demons of Konohagakure- At the end of the story there is a torture scene. Is everyone okay with that?**_

_**Yes-56 people(94%)**_

_**No-3 people(5%)**_

_**Quite unanimous right now. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto and his group got up early as they were ready to go. Everyone soon packed their things as they were set to leave.

"Alright everyone. We had a very productive training session and I am happy that everyone is doing well. The Chunin exams begin in two days so let's hurry back for at least one day of rest then we will do the exams," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as they sealed all of their supplies. Everyone was ready to go as they began to walk away, but were stopped by a voice.

"I don't get a goodbye," Mei said to Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Mei.

"No Mei, you get a 'see you later'. I wouldn't be a good fiance if I didn't visit you," Naruto old her. Mei chuckled with a slight blush as she nodded.

"Alright Naruto-kun. I hope to see you soon," Mei told him. Naruto nodded as everyone soon henged their appearances and ran off, leaving the rebels and Mei in the mist.

_**With Naruto and his group**_

Everyone ran for a few minutes as Naruto judged the distance between them and the rebels. Naruto nodded as he felt it was safe enough.

"Alright Yagura, you can come out," Naruto told him. Yagura soon appeared from the mist as he bowed.

"Hello Naruto-sama," Yagura said to him. Everyone was quite surprised, but Shizune explained.

"He is our new ally everyone. Get along with him," Shizune told them. Everyone nodded as they welcomed Yagura into the group. As everyone ran, Naruto soon placed a chakra restriction seal on Yagura making everyone look at him. Naruto chuckled as he turned to them.

"I don't need Konoha finding another jinchuuriki and giving unwanted questions. So for now I want Yagura to stay in the house," Naruto stated. Everyone nodded as they all picked up the pace and sprinted home. Naruto soon turned to Kushina who had a small smile on her face.

"Why are you happy right now Kaa-san?" Naruto asked her, drawing everyone's attention to her. Kushina blushed from the embarrassment as she softly chuckled.

"I can't wait to talk to Sarutobi about this little greeting between you and me. I also have a few choice word for the council who think it is okay to lie to me about my son," Kushina said to them all with the biggest smile on her face. Everyone soon backed up a bit as Naruto looked into the sky.

"Man, even I don't want to be in that kind of situation," Naruto said to himself as they passed the familiar islands that came into view.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Hiruzen continued to do his paperwork as he sighed from the boredom. Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine as he shivered.

"Why do I have the feeling that I might die today?" Sarutobi wondered as he continued his paperwork in a more cautious state.

_**With Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino**_

All three walked the streets of Konoha as Sasuke got the usual treatment of compliments from civilians and shinobi alike. Sasuke smirked as he couldn't wait to show the dobe how much he had improved in the month. He was going to make the dobe bow at his feet as he showed him what true power was. Sasuke seemed to be more interactive with Sakura and Ino as they at least proved their usefulness to him.

"So Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke sighed as he adopted a thinking pose. Ino seemed curious to his answer until he smirked.

"Not really sure, but I guess I will rest for these two days. You two can do whatever you want," Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked off. Sakura and Ino stared at each other as they smiled. Both ran after Sasuke as they continued their walk. Sasuke soon stopped as he looked to his right. Sasuke smirked as he saw the Suna siblings apparently shopping together, or forced shopping on Gaara's part. Sasuke soon walked up as he made his presence known to the siblings.

"Well if it isn't the other loser competitors of the Chunin Exams," Sasuke said as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro turned to him. Gaara took in a glance and simply turned his head, not interested in what the arrogant Uchiha had to say. Temari narrowed her eyes as she wondered if 'accidently' killing a competitor would get her kicked out of the Chunin Exams. Kankuro showed a face of indifference as he tried his best to ignore the duck haired boy.

"Well if it isn't the royal Uchiha. To what do we owe the unpleasant honor of your presence?" Kankuro asked him as they continued to look around at the various ninja tools in a weapons shop. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he soon smirked.

"I thought I might get to see what I might be facing, but I guess it isn't much," Sasuke told them like it was a fact. Temari grew a tick mark wanting to kill the Uchiha, but was stopped by Gaara which surprised her.

"Seeing as how you got your ass kicked by Naruto Uzumaki, I think you have bigger things than us for the Chunin exams," Gaara said in a mono tone. Sasuke seethed as he heard the snicker of Kankuro and Temari, much to the annoyance of Ino and Sakura.

"Oh please, Sasuke-kun is the best. It's obvious that he let Naruto win since he has won too many matches in his lifetime," Sakura said with a triumphant grin. Temari rubbed the bridge between her nose as she now understood the reason as to why kunoichi weren't taken seriously as shinobi.

"_She really has no right at all to say that, considering she got bet in 10 minutes or less by Shizune, which was quite funny if I do say so myself,"_ Temari thought as a smile came across her face.

"So what do you want Uchiha besides to annoy the mess out of us?" Kankuro asked as the group of six roamed the village. Sasuke thought over Kankuro's question as he closed his eyes.

"I just wanted to see who my future competition is. I doubt that the dobe is going to make it very far," Sasuke said with another arrogant smirk. Gaara rolled his eyes as he wondered in he could get Shukaku to kill the Uchiha in his sleep. Everyone walked in silence as Gaara stopped. Everyone soon stopped also as Gaara turned to Sasuke.

"Listen here okay. I could care less about you or these damn fangirls that you keep around you, but you can't badmouth those who are obviously stronger than you. Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune Kato, and lots of other are more powerful than you will ever be with that arrogant attitude of yours. You think that copying everything you see makes you special, well it doesn't. It makes you turn into a slacker. That is what you are Uchiha, you are a slacker, whose only good point is having a semi-powerful dojutsu. Now get out of my sight before I kill you," Gaara said as he, Temari, and Kankuro vanished. Sasuke seethed as he continued to walk through the village.

"The dobe? Stronger than me? No way in hell. I merely slipped up in that fight and he knows it. Now way the dobe can beat me," Sasuke said as he, Sakura, and Ino went to the Uchiha compound.

_**With Naruto and his group, 6 hours later**_

Everyone had just passed the last island as Naruto reminisced about him acquiring his summons. Everyone raced as they finally reached land. Everyone took a quick break as they stopped moving.

"Are we making any good time Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked her son as he smirked.

"Yeah we should be back by late evening. The village will still be up at that time," Naruto told her. Everyone nodded as their break ended. Everyone soon took to the trees as they ran back to the village. Naruto was happy with what he had accomplished in the month. Naruto had gotten some new allies, he found his mother, he got his personal summons and he was nearly finished with the Hiraishin. Naruto gave a dark smirk at his accomplishments as he thought about the downfall of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke you will die and I will be the one to accomplish it," Naruto said to himself as his group ran through the trees at an amazing pace.

_**Konoha, Nighttime**_

The Gates of Konoha came into view as Naruto and his group finally made it home, though the thought of returning the Konoha every time made Naruto puke as he couldn't stand the place. Everyone managed to get Yagura past the gate guards as they all got to the Namikaze compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto and everyone sighed as they opened and closed the door. The living room was filled with people as everyone sat down from the long day of running back to the village.

"Finally home, though this type of home makes me sick," Anko said as she referred to Konoha. Everyone nodded as Naruto showed Yagura around the house. Naruto took Yagura to his new room as Yagura got settled in. He didn't have any real luggage with him so it was relatively easy to settle in for him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Yagura. I was also hoping you could teach Zabuza and Haku some of your suiton techniques," Naruto told him. Yagura nodded as he set his stuff down.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I would be honored to," Yagura told him. Naruto nodded as he closed the door and allowed Yagura to take in the new room and new home. Naruto soon reentered the living room to see Zabuza, Haku, and Kushina resting on the floor and couch.

"So Kaa-san how does it feel to be home?" Naruto told her. Kushina smirked as she turned to her son.

"In all truth, it is a mixed feeling Naruto-kun. I can't help, but be made at the village for what they did to you and for what they are going to do in the future, but it was the place that Minato always said was the nicest place one could find in the elemental nations," Kushina told him. Naruto nodded with only a slight understanding, but an understanding nonetheless.

"I understand Kaa-san. When I think back I found myself thinking back to my past, I always thought that this place was always worth saving, but after my previous life I have come to highly doubt it," Naruto told her. Kushina nodded with a slight frown, but before she got up.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Please take me to Sarutobi," Kushina told him with a smile on her face as she polished one of her favorite swords. Naruto slightly gulped as he hoped she wouldn't kill his Jiji. Naruto knew Sarutobi made mistakes in the past, but he did try to make up for it by being there for him. That was why he wanted to save Sarutobi also. Naruto soon nodded as he got up also. He then made his way to the door as he turned to the others in the room.

"Alright me and Kaa-san will be gone for a bit. Everyone get a good night's rest," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as they watched Naruto and Kushina disappear.

_**With Naruto and Kushina **_

Both ran across the rooftops of Konoha as they marveled at the lights that made the village look quite beautiful.

"It seems that even beauty has an ugly side," Naruto said to himself. Unknown to him, Kushina nodded in agreement. Naruto looked to his left as a scowl, that wasn't missed by Kushina, appeared across his face as he saw Sasuke roam the village.

"_So that is Mikoto's child,"_ Kushina thought as she sighed.

"You must be turning in your grave Mikoto," Kushina said silently as they soon arrived at the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto soon henged his appearance as he appeared in his thirteen year old form. Kushina chuckled as she saw what her son looked like as a kid. Both soon entered as the attendant scowled at Naruto.

"What do you want demon?" She asked him. Naruto shivered as he felt the KI roll off of Kushina as she heard the woman's question. Naruto managed to hold Kushina back as he decided he wanted to get this over with.

"I have to meet with the Hokage. Is he in?" Naruto asked her. The woman smirked as she looked at him.

"No I am afraid he isn't. Come back tomorrow or better yet, don't come back and just die," She told him. Kushina's anger flared as she swung her sword at the woman. Kushina smirked as she sliced off the lock of hair from the hair on the woman's head as the woman gasped.

"Well you don't mind if I go check," Kushina said as she went up the stairs with Naruto following her. Both walked up the stairs as Naruto looked to se Kushina ball up a fist.

"I could kill that woman. Is this really the Konoha that Minato loved so much?" Kushina wondered as Naruto placed his hand over hers.

"It's alright Kaa-san. I don't let it get to me much and you shouldn't either. Besides she is going to get hers," Naruto told her with a smile. Kushina's anger fell slightly with a nod as they finished the stairs. Kushina smirked as she kicked the door open surprising Sarutobi and Jiraiya who were in the room. Naruto could only chuckled as he saw Jiraiya turn pale and Sarutobi have a face of shock.

"Hello Jiraiya, Hello Sarutobi," Kushina said to them. Both broke from the shock as they turned to Naruto. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yep I found Kaa-san," Naruto told them as they turned back to Kushina who was slowly walking up to them with a steadily rising KI.

"Please tell me why I wasn't informed that my son was alive and in the village," Kushina said getting right to the point. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Kushina.

"G-Good to see you Kushina. Now I understand that you are quite angry, but even I didn't think that Naruto survived the extraction process and so I told you what I knew. When it was confirmed differently, I couldn't find you. You completely disappeared without a lead or a trace so that we could find you," Sarutobi said to her. Kushina slightly softened at his words as she turned her gaze to Jiraiya.

"And you, why weren't you there for Naruto-kun when I wasn't?" She asked him. She remembered her and Minato's talk with Jiraiya about Naruto and him being his godfather. Jiraiya nearly fell silent as he tried to speak.

"K-Kushina, I had the spy network to run. I didn't have the time to look after the Gaki," Jiraiya told her. Naruto soon muttered something to himself that Kushina and Jiraiya caught.

"You probably would have found the time for me if it wasn't for your 'research'," Naruto said to himself. Sarutobi and Kushina turned to Jiraiya as they both gave him a blank stare. Kushina sighed as she took out her polished sword.

"Okay Jiraiya, how would you like to die? Nice and quick, or slow and very very painful," Kushina asked him as Jiraiya gulped back up against the wall.

"I would rather not die at all Kushina. Look I am sorry, but I wanted to make it up to Naruto, but he wouldn't let me," Jiraiya told her. Naruto scoffed as he looked at Jiraiya.

"You said you would help me training summoning toads and would let me sign the toads contract, but that won't help me win the Chunin exams. Plus I have reason to believe that you would only be training me in controlling the Kyuubi's chakra," Naruto told him and by the look on Jiraiya's face, he hit the nail right on the head. Jiraiya sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto the toads, snakes, and the slugs are considered some of the most powerful of the summons in the entire shinobi lands. Even if you did find your own summons contract, I doubt that they would be as strong as the toads," Jiraiya told him. Kushina looked at Naruto as she along with her son mentally laughed. Truth be told, Naruto couldn't sign the toads contract even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He already had his summons and they were considered more powerful than the toads, snakes, and slugs. Naruto sighed as he turned to the door.

"I said no Jiraiya and that is final. I don't need your training or your contract," Naruto told him as he soon left. Kushina sighed as she turned to the two of them.

"It's late, so I will leave for right now, but our talk is far from over," Kushina said as she headed for the door. Kushina soon stopped as she turned to Sarutobi.

"Oh and Hiruzen," Kushina said gaining his attention.

"I suggest you fire that bitch of a secretary you have. I won't have people talking about my Naruto-kun in this manner," Kushina said as she closed the door to his office. Sarutobi and Jiraiya slumped in their spots as they continued to stare at the door.

"I am getting too old for this damn job," Sarutobi said as he wondered when he should resign as hokage. Jiraiya sighed as he wondered if he could ever get Naruto to like him as a godfather.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

Kushina soon caught up with Naruto as they walked in silence. Naruto was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the worried expression his mother had on her face. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked him. Naruto sighed as he tried his best to smile.

"I am fine Kaa-san, just in too much thought over that little meeting. I always wonder how Jiraiya is so laid back with how he should have been with me. I had no one, but Jiji to look after me. I can forgive Tsunade, only because she was, and still is, going through a rough time dealing with Konoha. I can forgive that as I know how the loss of those you love affects you," Naruto told her. Kushina nodded in agreement as she gave Naruto a small hug.

"Well I am here now Naruto-kun. I am happy that I have found my son after so many years. I plan on making up for the lost time," Kushina told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as both walked through Konoha and back to the house. Kushina glared at any of the civilians who had the gall to stare at her son with disgust and hatred in their eyes. Naruto soon smirked as he turned to his mother.

"You wanna play a prank Kaa-san?" Naruto asked her. Kushina turned to her son and smirked with a nod as she bent down and had Naruto whisper in her ear. Kushina smirked at the idea as she wondered how her son could have such a devious plan. Naruto and Kushina soon sprinted off as they landed on the top of a restaurant. Naruto wrapped some wire around Kushina as she had a bottle in intense smelling salts as Naruto lowered her down into the kitchen. Kushina smirked as she threw the salts into the food storage as she dumped it all over the food. The restaurant was closed as there wasn't any security around, so it was easy. Having done the job, both soon left the restaurant as Naruto took a permanent marker as he and Kushina stealthily entered a famous weapons shop. Naruto smirked as he wrote over the items as he and Kushina left. Both had a good time as they decided on one last thing to give the people of Konoha some chaos. Naruto and Kushina found a store that sold Jiraiya perverted book as they took every copy of every finished work he made that they could get their hands on. Naruto and Kushina soon placed each book at people's doorstep as they finished off all the houses in Konoha. Naruto told Kushina to avoid Kazuya's house as he was quite special to Naruto. Naruto also avoided Iruka and Kurenai's place as they were special to him also. Both soon finished as they laughed. Both raced on the rooftops as they soon came home.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Kushina said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he opened the door. Kushina soon passed him as she smirked.

"That was an interesting first date Naruto-kun," Kushina said as she left. Naruto paused as he took in her words. A slight blush came across his face as he smiled.

"Wow, never saw it like that, but I won't complain," Naruto said to himself as he entered the house. Both could tell that everyone was asleep as they decided to turn in also. Kushina said a quick goodbye to Naruto as he returned the action. Both soon went their separate ways as they went to sleep as they awaited tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Next Day**_

Naruto groggily woke up as he shifted his gaze to Shizune who was sleeping next to him. He slightly chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek making her moan a little. Naruto soon got up as he opened the window to hear multiple people yelling and screaming at each other over some incidents that happened to them. Naruto laughed as he heard all the yelling.

"I love the smell of chaos in the morning," Naruto said as he quickly made his way to the bathroom to wash up.

_**Bathroom**_

Naruto got settled into the bathtub as he unhenged his appearance and began to wash his body. Naruto's tail swayed slightly in the water as the hot water passed over it. Naruto also rubbed his fox ears as he did the standard stretches getting him clean. Naruto's ears quickly moved to the side as he heard the door open. Naruto turned to see Hana and Tsume come in through the door as they met their blond.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hana told him. Naruto smiled with a wave as Tsume's eye gleamed slightly. Tsume chuckled as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto, surprising the blond and Hana at the same time.

"Naruto-kun, since we did a good job during the training, can we have a reward?" Tsume asked as she pressed her chest up again Naruto. Naruto twitched as a smile graced his face. Naruto soon turned to Tsume as he grabbed her head and roughly gave her a deep kiss that made her moan. Hana blushed at the slight as she saw the interaction between Tsume and Naruto. Naruto soon separated from Tsume as he chuckled.

"Alright Tsume-chan, I guess that the both of you do deserve a reward," Naruto told her. Tsume nodded along with Hana as Naruto stood up.

_**LEMON WARNING!**_

Naruto kissed Tsume again as he hands roamed her body. Tsume moaned a little as Naruto roughly soon grabbed her breasts making her gasp.

"You seem to be the type who likes it rough Tsume-chan," Naruto said as he groped her breasts. Tsume's tits got hard as she felt Naruto dominated her chest. Tsume soon smiled as she pounded on Naruto causing them both to fall. Tsume chuckled as she kissed Naruto's body roughly as heard Naruto's attempts to resist the urge to moan.

"I am not going to be dominated so easily Naruto-kun," Tsume said as Hana soon appeared behind her. Tsume smirked as she continued to go down Naruto's body. Naruto soon gasped s he felt Hana's lips over his. Naruto immediately returned the kiss as he grabbed Hana's breasts and began to squeeze them making Hana moan. Naruto soon felt his member in something wet as he looked to see Tsume sucking him as she played with his balls. Naruto groaned until he began to kiss Hana's body. Hana resisted the urge to scream from the pleasure as Naruto stopped for a second. Naruto soon put up a privacy seal as he continued to assault Hana. Naruto's hands roamed her body as they went lower until they reached her slippery wet pussy. Hana gasped as she felt Naruto's finger rub the insides of her warm area.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your fingers are incredible," Hana said as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto smiled as he felt Tsume's mouth take his cock deeper until it was nearly gone. Tsume soon bobbed her head as she gave him an intense blowjob. Naruto groaned as he came in Tsume's mouth. Tsume chuckled as she drank the warm, white liquid as she stopped moving.

"Mmm very good drink Naruto-kun," Tsume said with a smile. Naruto chuckled as he soon shot up and pinned Tsume to the floor.

"Now it's my turn," Naruto said as he roughly played with Tsume's body. Tsume moaned as she felt his hands play with her body as she felt the ecstasy wash over her. Hana in turn, decided to take in Naruto's meat as she stroked it as she slowly took it in her mouth.

"_H-He's so big. I wonder how Kaa-san fit him in her mouth," _Hana thought as she licked in like a popsicle. Naruto groaned at Hana's played as he felt the back of her throat a few times. Naruto smirked as he made a shadow clone. Hana gasped as the clone grabbed her and took her to another side of the bathroom. Naruto smirked as he looked at Tsume's sweaty body.

"Alright Tsume-chan, let me hear you scream," Naruto said as he plunged his thick meat into Tsume's tight hole. Tsume screamed as she felt herself be filled with pleasure from Naruto's member. Naruto began to moved as he pounded every inch of Tsume as she gasped between the thrusts. Naruto soon rubbed her clit slightly as he heard Hana scream also. Naruto turned to see Hana enjoying the Naruto clone to the fullest as she felt her insides writhe in pleasure from the experience.

"Oh Naruto-kun it feels so good. Please fuck me harder Naruto-kun!" Hana screamed as the Naruto clone increased it's pace. Naruto turned back to Tsume as he grabbed her shoulders and began to increase his speed as Tsume felt the intensity of the pleasure session she was having. Naruto could feel the Tsume's juices drench his cock as he felt his cock tighten. Naruto soon gritted his teeth as he felt too much pleasure.

"T-Tsume-chan, I am going to cum, I can't hold it," Naruto said to her. Tsume smirked as she continued to feel his member inside her.

"Cum Naruto-kun. Cum inside me. I want it," Tsume yelled as Naruto released his load inside her. Tsume felt the rush of the liquid as it poured inside her. Tsume soon dropped from her high as she dropped to the floor. Naruto smirked as he saw Tsume's tired form. Naruto turned to see Hana still enjoying herself as he dispelled the clone. Naruto immediately replaced it as he rushed inside Hana. Hana screamed as she felt Naruto fill her insides again.

"N-Naruto-kun, cum inside me. Make me yours," Hana yelled as she felt her pussy crave for Naruto's white liquid. Naruto panted as he moved faster inside her. Naruto felt Hana's walls tighten also as he released his load. Hana gasped as she felt filled to the brim. Hana soon fell to the floor as she enjoyed the rest fro her session also. Soon a gleam came into Naruto's eyes as he made two clones.

"Sorry ladies, but your stamina should be quite large right now, so we are having another round," Naruto said as he and his clones rushed at the girls.

_**LEMON END! **_

Naruto, Hana, and Tsume all exited the steamy bathroom as they had to wash up again. Naruto chuckled as he had to support Tsume, and Hana as their legs felt weak.

"Man Naruto-kun, you sure know how to make a woman weak in the knees," Hana told him with a chuckle. Naruto laughed slightly as he kissed both girls on the cheek.

"I aim to please," Naruto told them. Tsume and Hana nodded as they looked around the house to some of the people were gone. Naruto looked to see Zabuza, Kiba, and Haku all doing some light sparing as Naruto made his presence known.

"Hey guys, where is everyone else?" Naruto asked. The three stopped sparing and smiled as they turned to Naruto.

"Shizune said that she was taking them somewhere and would be back later," Haku said to him. Naruto nodded as he sat on the porch of the house and looked around.

"So are you guys ready for the Chunin Exams tomorrow?" Naruto asked them. Kiba, and Haku nodded with smiles on their faces. Tsume and Hana went to go train with their dogs as Naruto got up.

"Alright I am going to be right back, is Yagura here?" Naruto asked them. Zabuza nodded as he pointed to the direction Yagura was in. Naruto nodded as he walked off in the direction.

Naruto continued to walk through the foliage as he spotted Yagura tending to some small turtles in a pond.

"You alright Yagura?" Naruto asked as he made his presence known. Yagura turned around and slightly smiled.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I am fine. Just enjoying the quiet out here," Yagura said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile on his face as he sat down.

"Are you worried about Kiri?" Naruto asked again. Yagura sighed with a thought in his head.

"I might not have acted like it, but I do care for Kiri. I think I should be happy that you, Shizune-sama, and Mei took me out of the office. That job changes you," Yagura said to him. Naruto nodded in slight understanding of his words. Naruto and Yagura sat in silence for awhile until Naruto got up.

"Yagura could you come with me?" Naruto asked him. Yagura quirked up an eyebrow, but nodded as he followed Naruto to an open area away from the Namikaze Compound.

"What do you need me for Naruto-sama?" Yagura asked him. Naruto chuckled as he drew blood from his thumb.

"Just a precaution," Naruto told him. Yagura nodded as he leaned against a tree and waited for Naruto to summon him for his aid. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground as he yelled.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shinsei(Summoning Jutsu: Shinsei)," **Naruto yelled as smoke engulfed the area. Naruto judged the distance and saw that no one would know about tis place. Soon the smoke showed a giant figure as Naruto smirked. Yagura dropped his jaw slightly as both saw a pure white dragon appeared out of the smoke. The dragon was a bit taller than Gamabunta from what Naruto remembered about his height. The dragon had two very large wings and sharp talons for claws. His teeth looked quite sharp also. All in all, he looked staggering.

The dragon soon looked around as he looked down to see Naruto.

"**Are you the one who summoned me?"** He asked. Naruto smirked as he soon sighed.

"That's right. I am the summoner of the dragons, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto told him. Soon the dragon looked down as he inspected Naruto's form.

"**I am Shinsei, the head of the dragon clan. So you are our first summoner. From your presence, you exude a power almost surpassing my own, Almost anyway. So I am finally able to get acquainted with my summoner. However, just because you can summon me doesn't mean I will respect you as the summoner. I have a little test for you," **Shinsei told him. Naruto looked at Shinsei and smirked

"Looks like this is going to be a long day," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Alright Shinsei, show me what you got," Naruto told him.

_**Later that day, 8 hours later**_

The sun was going down as the village settled into night time. Both this time, Shizune and the others had gotten back as everyone wondered where Naruto and Yagura were.

"So the last time you saw either of them was 8 hours ago?" Shizune said to Zabuza and Kiba.

"Yeah, he asked us where Yagura was and we haven't seen either since then," Kiba told her. Shizune sighed as she turned to the others.

"Well I guess Naruto-kun will be fine, let's just wait for them," Shizune said to which everyone waited. Soon the door flung open as everyone turned to the door to see Yagura and a shirtless Naruto as the girls blushed at his physique. Shizune soon snapped out of her daze as she ran to Naruto.

"What happened to you?" She asked him noticing the slight burn marks on his body. Naruto chuckled as he looked at everyone's concern.

"Just getting to know my dragons is all Shizu-chan. Nothing other than that," Naruto told her. Shizune and everyone else chuckled as Naruto took a seat on the couch. Naruto smirked as everyone laid on the floor.

"Alright everyone, the Chunin exams are tomorrow. Everyone had done their training and now we are good. Since Suna isn't in the invasion I doubt that Orochimaru will attack, but be prepared for anything," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as Shizune and Haku went to make dinner. Kushina along with Kin and Kiba went to bed to get some rest for tomorrow. Yagura, Zabuza, Tsume, and Hana all decided to go to sleep also as there was nothing to do. Anko along with Kurenai had the late shift for Konoha so they wouldn't be back till late. Naruto decided to eat and then go to bed also. Tomorrow was a big event anyway.

_**Next Morning**_

The village was in an uproar as the announcements for the Chunin exams as the gates of Konoha were filled with people entering the village. Everyone was heading for the Chunin exam stadium as people from every village came to see their genin represent their village. Naruto, Shizune, Haku, Kin, and Kiba were all ready for the exams as they walked towards the stadium.

"So is everyone ready to have some fun?" Naruto asked them. Everyone chuckled as they turned to Naruto.

"I can't wait to have some fun," Shizune said to them.

"Me too. I didn't get to cut loose during the war so I can't wait for this," Kiba said to them.

"And I get to try out my new jutsu. I can't wait to show it to you Naruto-kun," Haku said to him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow to which Shizune smirked knowing what Haku was talking about.

The Chunin exams were scheduled to start noon, but competitors had to be there two hours early for registration. Everyone continued to walk in silence as the rest of the family said that they would be in the stands.

_**Exam Stadium**_

Everyone arrived the the exam stadium as they saw most of the other genin there. They all saw Shino, Hinata, Temari and Gaara, but no emo.

"I wonder where the teme is," Naruto said as everyone shrugged their shoulders. Kiba suddenly ran to Hinata which caused Naruto and the others to chuckle.

"H-Hey Hinata," Kiba said to her. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"H-H-Hello K-K-Kiba-kun. Good luck today," Hinata told him. Kiba blushed with a nod as he turned around to register. After registration, everyone simply relaxed as the two hours rolled by with no sign of Sasuke Uchiha in sight.

_**Arena of the Chunin Stadium**_

Soon the seats were filled with people as the Hokage and the Kazekage from Suna, although Sarutobi and a good majority of his shinobi forces knew who it actually was. Soon all members, save the emo, were assembled as they heard the crowd cheer and whistle at them. Sarutobi chuckled as he soon stepped forward from the platform.

"I am here to announce the next Chunin exams. Throughout the years we have used these exams to build the relations between the villages of the world. Fellow shinobi compete for the honor, well-being, and prosperity of their village. I expect good fights from all the competing genin below. Know that everyone here has the opportunity to become a Chunin, but then again everyone might not so fight to impress," Sarutobi said as he finished his speech and sat down. Naruto chuckled along with the others as the proctor for the next exam, Genma Shiranui, came to the stands.

"Alright I am the proctor for the this part of the exams. We will begin immediately so all those not in this fight are to leave. First Match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame," Genma said to them. The stadium cheered for the two, but with Naruto's hearing, he could also hear the snide words for most of the civilian population of Konoha and how the Aburame would 'accidentally' kill the demon, however thanks to some of his family namely, Tsume, Hana, Anko, and Zabuza most of the people either fainted or kept their mouths shut. Yagura used an advanced henge as he looked like a regular civilian. Soon Shizune, Haku, and Kin gave Naruto three separate kisses as they left the area. Temari chuckled at the slight action as she winked at Naruto before leaving. Gaara glared at Naruto slightly as he and Hinata left. In the stands, the other members of the rookies of Konoha were in the stands.

"Well Tenten are you ready to see Naruto lose?" Neji asked her. Tenten smirked with a smile as she remembered their bet.

"Bring it Neji, Naruto is going to win," Tenten said to him.

"_And I will date him even if he does win," _Tenten thought with a hidden smile on her face. Meanwhile, she soon turned to Ino and Sakura.

"So, when does the 'all mighty' Uchiha grace us with his presence?" Tenten asked them. Both girls narrowed their eyes at Tenten who still had her smile up as Sakura responded.

"Hmph, Sasuke-kun will show up and when he does he will show everyone how powerful he really, especially to Naruto-baka and Shizune-baka," Sakura said with a slight pout. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the stands.

"I have never seen a bigger case of denial, but I guess fangirls are the hidden variable in such things," Shikamaru said to himself as he got a grumble from Ino.

In another part of the stadium, the jonin and chunin of Konoha were sitting also.

"So now we get to see what happens to this Chunin exams," Asuma said as everyone nodded.

"I can't wait to see Naruto-kun dominate the competition," Kurenai and Anko said at the same time. Tsume and Hana, and Kushina nodded in agreement while everyone waited for Kakashi to show up.

"Anyone know where my youthful rival is?" Gai asked them. Everyone shrugged while Zabuza smirked.

"Probably wiping the shoes of that Uchiha brat," Zabuza said to which Anko, Kushina, Kurenai, Tsume, and Hana all laughed as everyone else chuckled. Soon their attention was brought back to the stadium as Naruto and Shino were apart from each other.

"So Shino, you ready to lose?" Naruto asked him. Shino adjusted his glasses like a why of answering the question as he glared at Naruto.

"I saw your match against Sasuke Uchiha and I have taken the appropriate measures to defeat you, Naruto Uzumaki," Shino said to him. Naruto sighed as he looked at Shino.

"Alright Shino, don't hold back," Naruto told him. Shino nodded as he got into his family's taijutsu stance. Genma soon stepped forward as he raised his hand.

"Alright time to get this show started," Genma said as he brought his hand down.

"Begin," He yelled as he jumped back. Naruto soon threw out a shuriken as Shino dodged the incoming projectile. Shino soon brought his gaze back to Naruto, but saw that he was gone as he quickly scanned the area, but was soon kicked into a tree into the wall as Naruto appeared behind him.

"I hate insect clones," Naruto said as Shino disappeared into a pile of bugs. Naruto soon saw Shino emerge as he slightly chuckled.

"You running from me Shino?" Naruto asked him.

"One must assess their opponents fighting ability before charging into things. Isn't that what you were doing?" Shino asked him. Naruto sheepishly chuckled as he shifted his head left and right like he was thinking about it.

"I suppose I was," Naruto said as he made his handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as three clones came out. Shino took notice as he backed up a few feet. Naruto smiled as he made more handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as the giant fireball shot forward at Shino. Shino's insects soon swarmed around him as they flew in a dome shape at high speeds around him.

"**Mushi Kame no Jutsu( Insect Jar Technique)," **Shino said. Soon the fire collided with the insects as they slightly burned from the fire. Shino slightly smirked as he was able to be safe from the fire.

"_These insects are resisted to katon techniques, you are going to have to try something else," _Shino thought as Naruto smirked. Naruto's clone soon grabbed his arm as he shot open into the air. Unknown to Shino, the fire kept blazing as it soon settled down. Soon Shino's insects dispersed as he saw the two clones on the field. Shino soon looked around, but couldn't find Naruto as he saw the clones charge at him with a blue spiral ball of chakra.

"**Rasengan,"** Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball into Shino. Shino soon spiraled into a tree as he left a big hole in the tree. Naruto made sure to downsize the power so as not to kill Shino, but enough to pack a punch. The entire audience gasped at the use of one of the Yondaime's famous jutsus. Genma raised an eyebrow at the act having been slightly in awe. Sarutobi chuckled softly as everyone in the stands went wide eyed along with some of the competitors in the area. Shino soon picked himself up as he stared at Naruto.

"T-That jutsu. I-Is that-"

"The rasengan of the yondaime? Yes...yes it is," Naruto told him. Shino slightly gasped, but saw the smirk in the clones face as he pointed up. Shino looked up to see a flaming Naruto headed towards him.

"**Katon: Rasen-jō Kasai no Daibingu(Fire Style: Spiraling Fire Drive)," **Naruto yelled as the the sky blazed red. Everyone gasped, even the usually calm Genma, as Naruto drove towards Shino. Genma was about to intervene, but soon stopped as Naruto hit Shino. Everyone gasped at the explosion as smoke fill the area. Genma ran to the area to check on the two as the smoke cleared. Soon Genma dropped the senbon from his mouth as he heard some words.

"Call it proctor," Naruto told him. Genma slightly smiled as he saw Shino pinned to the ground with a kunai to his jugular.

"Proctor I forfeit," Shino said to him. Genma smirked with a nod.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," Genma shouted. Naruto removed the kunai from Shino's neck as he set the Aburame on his feet. Naruto heard the applause of people for the various villages along form his family, and adoptive brother, Kazuya. Naruto chuckled as he gave a thumbs up to Shizune and the others.

"Good fight Naruto," Shino said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as both left the stands. Meanwhile, Tenten was laughing as Neji continued to stare at the stadium.

"Well looks like you are denouncing fate and destiny for the rest of your life Neji," Tenten said to him. Neji huffed as he turned his head to which Tenten still smiled.

"_And I get to date Naruto-kun anyway," _Tenten thought with a gleam in her eye.

Genma smirked as he looked at the slightly battered field.

"_A great fighter and container of one of the yondaime's prized jutsus. Naruto Uzumaki...you are interesting," Genma thought as he sighed._

"Alright that is the end of the first match. Next Match is Hinata Hyuuga vs Shizune Kato," Genma stated. Shizune smirked as she waved at Hinata. Hinata nodded as both jumped off the railing and entered the field. Both soon stared at each other as Genma raised his hand

"Alright the start of the next match of the Chunin exams," Genma said to them as his hand went up. Hinata took her Jyuuken stance as Shizune formed her red and black chakra blade. Genma's hand went down.

"Begin," He yelled as he stepped back.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chunin Exams**_

"Begin," Genma yelled as he jumped back. Hinata instantly went on the offensive as she charged at Shizune who smirked at the Hyuuga's enthusiasm. Hinata soon threw out her palm as she tried to hit Shizune, but missed as the raven haired girl jumped back.

"Not bad Hinata," Shizune said with a smile as her chakra blade lengthened. Hinata did a shy grin, but soon got serious.

"Here I come Shizune-san," Hinata said as lighting coursed through her body, which got everyone in the audience a buzz, especially the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi stared at his daughter in slight awe as he wondered when she got so strong. Hinata smirked as she managed to hit Shizune in the chest as she propelled the girl into a nearby tree.

"I will not lose this match Shizune-san," Hinata said to her. Shizune soon appeared from the rumble without a scratch as she clapped her hands.

"Very good Hinata. You improved over the last month, but not everything will go your way," Shizune said as she charged at Hinata. Hinata barely had room to breath as Shizune erased the distance between them in an instant. Genma whistled slightly at the action as Shizune tightened her fist and propelled it at Hinata. Hinata smirked as she began to spin violently as the lightning around her body spiraled also.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no Kaiten(Lighting Style: Thunder Rotation)," ** Hinata yelled as the white light hit Shizune. Shizune gasped as she felt the power behind it as she was sent flying into a wall. Naruto smirked as everyone in the audience cheered for the Hyuuga for the wrong reasons obviously. Hinata narrowed her eyes in disgust at the people for there cheering. Normally she wouldn't mind the praise, but the way they praised her wasn't to her liking.

"I really wish they didn't act like this," Hinata said with a sigh. Hinata was soon brought out of her thoughts as she saw Shizune charged at her with some slightly torn clothes. Shizune soon slammed Hinata in the stomach as the Hyuuga heiress fell to the ground. Shizune was able to hold back a lot from that punch as inside she really liked Hinata as a person. Shizune smirked as she soon disappeared. Hinata was soon up as she scanned the area with her byakugan. Hinata gasped as she wondered where Shizune was. Hinata soon looked up as everyone saw Shizune in the sky with a smile on her chakra blade as she looked down at Hinata.

"Sorry Hina-chan, but you aren't going to win this," Shizune said as she swung her blade down. Hinata gasped at the size of it as the blade connected to the ground causing a big crash. Soon smoke covered the area as everyone coughed. The smoke cleared as everyone gasped at the huge line that was made across the field. Hinata gulped as she wondered what would have happened if she didn't dodge the giant blade. Shizune smirked as she held her blade at Hinata's throat.

"Well Hina-chan?" Shizune asked with a slightly wicked smile. Hinata sweated slightly, but sighed.

"P-P-Proctor I g-g-give u-u-up," Hinata stuttered. Genma sighed as he looked at the giant line along the field.

"_Damn, even though is was a bluff, this girl sure as hell can fight. I wonder if she's crazier than Naruto,"_ Genma thought as he looked at the two women.

"Winner: Shizune Kato," Genma yelled as people cheered, save most of Konoha, as Shizune blew kisses to everyone.

"Thank you thank you," Shizune said as she left. Genma grinned as he called out the next order.

"Next match, Kin Tsuchi**(A/N: Yes, I changed the name for Kin)** vs Haku Momochi," Genma yelled. Kin turned to Haku and smirked. Naruto and Shizune smirked.

"Well girls try not to destroy the stadium or the village while you have your fun," Naruto told them. Both girls nodded with smiles on their faces as they appeared onto the field. Everyone gulped as they felt the KI between the two women. Even Sarutobi and Orochimaru sweated slightly from the pressure also as Genma dropped his senbon.

"_Something tells me I will want to back up. All the way up for this fight," _Genma thought as he was slightly over come by the pressure Kin and Haku exuded.

"Begin," Genma said fast and shunshined to ledge on the wall, safe from the possible fight to come. Kin and Haku stared each other down as the KI rose again. The whole audience was struck with silence as they wondered when the two would start.

"Well Haku, shall we have some fun?" Kin asked her with a smile. Haku chuckled as she breathed deeply.

"Let's have some fun Kin," Haku said. On those words, both girls disappeared as everyone gasped. Soon both appeared at the middle of the field as a burst of shock enveloped the stadium. Soon the walls around them cracked from the pressure along with a part of the ground as both women looked at each other. Genma sighed as he was thankful to be away from that fight of all things. Kin smirked as she pulled her foot back and shot it forward as Haku managed to block the kick. Kin soon turned upside down as she brought her opposite down over Haku who managed to grab it. Haku smirked as she kicked Kin in the stomach propelling her back. Kin soon backflipped as both landed on the ground.

"Not bad Kin," Haku said as she went through her handsigns faster than most of the jonin and chunin could see.

"**Houton:****Shinkokuna Hyōnoarashi no Aki( Ice Style: Severe Hailstorm Fall)," **Haku yelled as she formed the water around her body. Haku had managed to form water without it already being around as the ice formed in the sky. Soon the sky formed an immeasurable amount of ice daggers as Kin smirked.

"Man, she's serious," Kin said as Haku smirked.

"Watch out for the rain of ice Kin," Haku said as she the ice fell with precision at Kin. Kin smirked as she moved her handsigns fast as she could.

"**Doton: Doryūheki(Earth Style: Mud Encampment Wall)," **Kin yelled as the earth wall came up and blocked the ice shards as they continued to impale the wall of mud. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and smiled at the use of one of his jutsus as Orochimaru wondered when King got so strong like this. Kin's wall managed to stand, but showed signs of cracking as the ice continued to fall. Kin smirked and sighed as she backed away as the wall of earth broke. Haku smirked as she saw Kin dance around the ice as the hail soon stopped. Kin smirked along with Haku as she pulled out two ice needles that were on her left knee and right shoulder. Kin soon took the needles out with ease as the turned to water on the ground. Soon Kin surveyed the landscape as she saw the once clean field turned into a field of ice destruction.

"Haku, didn't Naruto-kun tell us not to destroy the stadium?" Kin asked with a smile. Haku looked at the field and then at Naruto who was smiling and laughing at the audience's expressions of the field, especially the rookie nine who were watching along with the Suna shinobi. Haku soon turned back to Kin and smiled.

"I took it more as a suggestion than an order. I guess I didn't get that memo," Haku said with a shrug of her shoulders. Kin laughed with a nod as both got serious again.

"Wanna take it up a notch?" Kin asked. Haku smirked with a nod as both unhenged their ears. No one seemed to notice the changes as Naruto wondered how he got such reckless mates, but that made it so much more exciting. Soon most of the shinobi in the area noticed the severe power increase coming from Kin and Haku as mostly everyone sweated.

"Well it seems that we gave everyone a little scare," Kin told Haku as her kitsune ears twitched to the sound of the wind blowing. Haku smirked as one of her eyes turned to Orochimaru.

"I think we also piqued the interest of the snake sannin," Haku said with a smile. Kin nodded as both got back to their fight. Soon both vanished as shocking sounds were heard around the entire field as random slashes appeared on the ground and walls of the arena.

_**With the Rookie Nine**_

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they saw and felt the extreme pressure of the match. No one, save Neji, could follow the two girls perfectly as the random shockwaves bombarded the stadium.

"Their so fast, I can't follow them at all," Shikamaru said with his eyes totally focused on finding the two of them. Chouji dropped his bag of chips as Ino and Sakura stared wide eyed at the field. Shino and Tenten soon turned to the two girls with confused looks, though with Shino, they couldn't tell.

"Okay let us get this straight. They are this fast and they aren't really trying yet. They date Naruto-kun who is clearly stronger than them and you two believe that Sasuke can beat Naruto-kun because of...what now? Both asked them, more than curious to know. Sakura and Ino broke their gazes as they turned to Shino and Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun is faster than that. With the sharingan he is the best. Those two are good, but compared to Sasuke-kun they aren't anything special," Sakura told them. Shino's glasses twitched as Tenten sweatdropped.

"This village really needs to lower that Uchiha's arrogance level, maybe the stupid fangirls will follow," Tenten said to Shino, to which the bug boy shrugged.

"With how he is now, I doubt that, but I hope it happens...now," Shino said to her. Tenten nodded as everyone turned to Neji.

"Where are they Neji?" Shikamaru asked him. Neji strained his eyes as he tried to find them, but sighed.

"I-I don't know. I can't find them at all," Neji said with a sigh of depression. Sakura smirked.

"I bet Sasuke-kun could follow with his powerful sharingan," she told them. Tenten smirked as she looked at the field.

"Yeah, just like he 'found' his ass kicked by Naruto-kun a month ago," Tenten said which caused everyone to chuckle except Ino and Sakura. Everyone soon turned back to the field as Tenten managed to catch a glance at Naruto and Shizune's eyes moving fast around the place along with most of the jonin in the area.

_**With the jonin**_

Anko smirked with a sense of pride as Kurenai looked at her.

"If it wasn't for the 'power' that they have, I would never believe this," Kurenai told her. Anko nodded with a smile as she turned to Hana and Tsume.

"So can you two follow them?" Anko asked. Tsume and Hana smirked with nods as they eyes looked around.

"Thanks to Naruto-kun, our eyesight was enhanced also along with everyone's. I can see them quite clearly," Tsume said with a smile. Hana nodded also as everyone looked at the fight.

Kin and Haku soon appeared in the middle of the field as both huffed.

"Man, against regular people I can go for a good long time. I could even take on two Akatsuki, but against someone with our power, it feels like I haven't achieved anything at all," Kin told Haku. Haku nodded with smile as her eyes flared. Kin was suddenly on guard as the air became cold. Kin saw her breath as everyone in the audience shivered from the could weather. Kin turned to Haku who was smiling as she finished her handsigns before Kin could notice.

"Sorry Kin, but I win," Haku said as the entire arena was covered in ice mirrors.

"I will show you my new jutsu," Haku told her. Kin smirked as she wondered what the jutsu was. Genma stared at the fight in awe as he wondered the same thing. Soon ice shards appeared around the ice mirrors as Haku stepped inside the mirrors. Kin smirked, but soon cursed s she got slashed across her body. Haku smirked as she moved around at the high speeds that she was used to as Kin soon fell to the ground.

"Looks like I'm in trouble," Kin said to herself as Haku appeared in the top mirror. Haku soon stepped out as she jumped in the air and made more handsigns as the ice mirrors closed on Kin. Haku smirked as she finished.

"**Houton: ****Kakushi Dantō Kesshō no Kabe(Ice Style: Hidden Crystal Decapitation Mirrors),"** Haku yelled as the ice mirrors surrounded Kin and the ice needles charged the mirrors and attacked Kin. Soon the entire dome shattered snow fell from the sky. Haku smirked as she saw Kin on the ground huffing.

"Looks like you win Haku," Kin said as she fell to the ground unconcious. Haku smirked as Genma came to the field.

"The winner is-," Genma soon stopped as Haku fell to the ground with a smile on her face. Genma chuckled with a smile as he looked at the two unconcious women.

"_Well how do you like that," _Genma thought with a smile.

"This match has no winner. This is match is a draw," Genma yelled as everyone cheered for the amazing match that Haku and Kin gave. Naruto soon appeared on the field with a shadow clone as he picked up Kin and Haku. Naruto soon shunshined out of sight as he took Haku and Kin back to the Namikaze Compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto soon appeared in the house with his clone as he opened the door and set both girls in their rooms.

"That was a spectacular fight you two. I am very proud," Naruto said as he kissed both girls on their cheeks as he soon left.

_**Back at the Chunin Stadium**_

Naruto soon appeared next to Shizune as she smirked.

"So how do you like Haku's jutsu?" Shizune asked him. Naruto chuckled.

"It was worth the wait to see it. I loved it. Both Kin and Haku were fantastic," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded with a smile as they turned back to the proctor.

"Next Match Sabaku no Temari vs Kiba Inuzuka," Genma said to which both fighters exchanged glances.

"You ready to go fan girl," Kiba told her. Temari smirked as she came down.

"Try not to lose too quickly," Temari told him. Kiba smirked as both stared at each other. Genma soon raised his hand and lowered it.

"Begin," Genma yelled as he backed up a few feet.

"Get ready to know the power of the wind," Temari said as she swung her fan at Kiba. Kiba felt the heavy breeze as he covered his eyes.

"Alright then. Let's go," Kiba said as he and Akamaru got on all fours. Soon both ran at Temari as he spun violently.

"**Gatsuuga," **Kiba yelled as Temari swung her fan at him. Kiba smirked as he managed to make a sharp turn and avoid the massive wind wave as he missed Temari by an inch.

"Stop spinning mutt," Temari said to him, to which Kiba chuckled.

"Aww that's no fun," Kiba said as he and Akamaru still spun around. Soon both stopped as they popped out smoke bombs that covered the area. Temari chuckled at the attempt as she merely blew the smoke away with her fan as she looked to see the vacant field. Temari looked around quickly until Kiba and Akamaru smirked.

"Sorry Temari, but now it's over," Kiba said as he came from the front and Akamaru from the back.

"**Zettai Gatsuuga( Absolute Fang over Fang)," **Kiba yelled as Temari quickly dodged the two spinning drills as Kiba and Akamaru managed to stop in time.

"Man I thought I had her," Kiba said to himself as Temari smirked.

"Not bad for a mutt, but it's over yet," she told him. Kiba sighed as he looked at her.

"You gonna talk or are you going to fight?" Kiba asked to which Temari grew a tick.

"Alright dog boy. Let's go," Temari said as she grabbed her fan.

"**Fūsajin no Jutsu****( Sandstorm Jutsu)," **Temari yelled as she sent the wave of wind and sand at Kiba. Kiba smirked as he got an idea. Kiba and Akamaru soon jumped into the sandstorm as the sand swirled around the field. Soon the dust covered the entire field as no one could see the area.

"Alright let's go," Kiba yelled as Temari realized her first mistake as she used her fan. Suddenly, Temari felt a slash across her shoulder as she saw nothing. Kiba smirked as he remained silent.

"I got you," Kiba said as he did a gatsuuga, but soon went up as everyone gasped as they saw two sand pillars rise from the sandstorm covered area. Naruto and Shizune smirked.

"And that's all she wrote," Naruto said as Kiba came down fast.

"The final blow. **Fūsajin Gatsuuga( Sandstorm Fang over Fang)," **Kiba yelled at the twin sand drills came down and exploded on the field. Soon the dust settled as everyone looked at the battered form of Temari who was slightly unconcious. Genma smirked as he turned to Kiba.

"Winner: Kiba Inuzuka," Genma said to which Kiba shouted along with the cheers from people. Tsume and Hana clapped as they smirked at their son/brother. Kiba soon appeared next to Naruto.

"How was that Naruto?" Kiba asked him. Naruto smirked as he saw the medics take Temari away.

"Very good Kiba. You also made it very showy, good job," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded as everyone in the audience was finally hyped up for the next match. Genma sighed as he looked around.

"Alright next match. Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara," Genma yelled. Gaara came down in a sand shunshin as waited for Sasuke to appear. A minute passed as Genma looked at the clock.

"Sasuke Uchiha come to the center of the field now or risk disqualification," Genma said to which people booed. Naruto and Shizune smirked as they looked around.

"Wow he is even arrogantly late like last time," Naruto said to Shizune. Shizune smirked as she put her arms around Naruto smiled.

"Maybe he will be disqualified," Shizune said to which Naruto evilly chuckled.

"I guess that makes this interesting," Naruto said as the three waited for Sasuke to appear. Soon the stadium was in an uproar as Sarutobi sighed.

"The Uchiha is late, oh well. He is disqualified," Sarutobi said which got him an eye from the Kazekage.

"Now Sarutobi, don't be hasty. People have mainly come to see the match against the Uchiha and my son. It would be a shame not to have the match," he said to the Hokage. Sarutobi was about to say something until everyone saw Gaara walk away.

"Gaara, where are you going you have a match," Genma said to him. Gaara casted Genma a glare as he turned around.

"I'm not going to have fun fighting such trash. If he has the arrogance not to show up then he isn't worth my time. I quit," Gaara said as walked off. Genma sighed as he turned to the crowd.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha," Genma yelled. The crowd was dead silent at the result as Orochimaru sweated slightly.

"There are too many errors here. I will have to enact my plan soon," Orochimaru said with a slight laugh. Naruto chuckled as Gaara returned to the stands.

"Not interesting enough for you?" Naruto asked him. Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"If you face that Uchiha...break him," Gaara said as he walked away. Naruto chuckled as Genma sighed.

"Next round of the Chunin Exams. Naruto Uzumaki vs Shizune Kato," Genma yelled. Naruto and Shizune soon appeared on the field as Genma released his hand.

"Begin," He said to them. Shizune was about to say something until a swirl of leaves came into the middle of the field. Naruto rubbed the bridge between his nose as Sasuke appeared between them.

"I'm not late am I? Not that it really matters," Sasuke said arrogantly. Genma sighed as he turned to Sasuke.

"You really should out of this exam as you were absent, but luckily for you your opponent forfeit so your still in, but you have to wait now. So get off the damn field Uchiha," Genma said to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked to see Naruto and Shizune on the field.

"So Uchiha are you going to leave or do I make you leave?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke huffed as he left the field with his hands in his pockets. As Sasuke left, Shizune turned to Naruto.

"As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted. I forfeit," Shizune said to which Naruto and Genma quirked up an eyebrow. Shizune sheepishly smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, if Naruto-kun and I fight, well then the stadium and probably the whole village would be destroyed," Shizune said with a hidden scowl of hate.

"_Which will happen for what you assholes did,"_ Shizune thought. Naruto turned to Genma and shrugged.

"With that being said, see you later Naruto-kun," Shizune said as she walked away after blowing a kiss to Naruto as she left. Naruto chuckled as he left also. Genma sighed as he said the next people.

"Next match. Kiba Inuzuka vs Sasuke Uchiha," Genma called. Sasuke smirked as he left the stands, but stopped after hearing some words.

"I forfeit proctor. That damn Uchiha isn't worth my time," Kiba said as he sat down. Sasuke smirked as he looked up at the stands.

"You scared of me mutt?" Sasuke said to him. Kiba sighed as he closed his eyes and chuckled. Sasuke quirked up eyebrow as he heard a voice.

"Not as scared as your going to be Sasgay," Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke turned around with a smile to see Naruto.

"Well well dobe. So nice to see you. Gonna lose to me now?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Oh you mean like the last time you lost to me last month?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke seethed in anger as he looked at Naruto.

"Well dobe, I have gotten stronger so be prepared to bow," Sasuke told him. Naruto smirked as he turned to Orochimaru to see him wave a slight hand.

"_Looks the invasion begins," _Naruto thought with a smile_. _Naruto soon turned back to Sasuke as the crowd roared even louder.

"Alright last match of the Chunin exams. Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha," Genma said. Sasuke showed his pride and joy the sharingan as Naruto got into a basic chunin stance.

"Ready to lose again Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"In your worthless dreams dobe," Sasuke told him. Genma smirked as he looked at both fighters and raised his hand. He soon brought his hand down as he said the words that started the final match.

"Begin," He yelled as he jumped back. Naruto and Sasuke soon charged each other as the final fight began.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Chapter contains a torture scene, don't read the chap if you don't like or if you do don't complain to me about it, thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Begin," Genma yelled as Naruto and Sasuke charged each other. Sasuke threw out a kunai and shuriken as they charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he easily dodged them, but turned to see Sasuke disappear. Naruto closed his eyes as he let his hearing do the work. Naruto turned his head to the right and opened his eyes as he saw Sasuke for an instant, but he then disappeared again.<p>

"Seems like he improved on his speed. It seems the teme is faster now then in the previous timeline," Naruto said to himself. Sasuke continued using his speed to try and confuse Naruto as he ran in a circle around him.

"So dobe, you impressed with my speed now?" Sasuke said as the crowd of people roared for the demon's defeat. Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes. Naruto added chakra to his eyes as he opened them to reveal his red demon slitted eyes.

"I'm so impressed I find this annoying," Naruto said as he turned fast and instantly appeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke gasped at the instant movement, but soon recovered as he let a punch aimed for Naruto's face. Naruto smirked as he quickly countered the act and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Naruto smirked as he brought picked up his foot and kicked Sasuke into the nearby wall causing most of the audience to gasp or shout angry comments at Naruto. Shizune managed to quiet everyone with her KI as she turned back to the match. Sasuke soon got up from the ground as he turned to Naruto.

"Not bad dobe, though you seem to have slowed down in the month," Sasuke arrogantly said to him. Naruto folded his arms as he closed his eyes.

"Oh come on Sasgay, if I beat you two easily like last time, this wouldn't be any fun for me," Naruto said to him. Sasuke smirked and made a few handsigns as Naruto backed up slightly. Sasuke smirked as he took in a breathe of air.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs)," **Sasuke yelled as the intense flames ran at Naruto. The crowd soon cheered as Orochimaru smirked.

"Just like an true Uchiha," Orochimaru said as Naruto was engulfed in the fire. Sasuke soon went through separate handsigns and smiled as the flames began to spiral in a circle.

"**Katon: Hissatsu R****asen-jō Karyu Endan(Fire Style: Certain Kill Spiraling Dragon Flame Bombs)," **Sasuke yelled as the fire's flew into an upward tower of fire as the people marveled at Sasuke power. All the jonin were impressed completely while all the civilians were smiling as they thought for sure that the demon was burned to death. Shizune and the rest of the family who were watching all smirked at the thought of everyone's delusions of Naruto losing that easily.

"I can't believe everyone is cheering that easily," Kiba said as he covered his ears slightly from all the cheering.

"Please Kiba, if Naruto lost that easily, which he didn't, then he wouldn't be my man," Shizune said which caused Kiba to smirk. Gaara continued to watch the match with interest as he still felt Naruto's presence.

"Come on Naruto Uzumaki, show this worthless scum your existence," Gaara said as everyone continued to watch the fires blaze in the stadium.

_**Back at the Namikaze Compound**_

Haku groggily woke as she realized she was in her room. Haku soon rubbed her head as she looked around.

"That's right I was at the Chunin Exams with Kin," Haku said as she stood up. Haku soon opened the door to see Kin's door open. Haku saw Kin still out as she smirked.

"I guess our fight was a draw. That was fun, though my arms are killing me," Kin said to her nearly shocking Haku.

"Your awake?" Haku asked her. Kin smirked as she rubbed her head.

"Other than the headache and aching body, I am fine I guess," Kin said with a smile. Haku snickered as she placed her hands on Kin's temples. Haku slowly breathed as her hands slightly froze, trying to soothe Kin's headache. Kin sighed from the cool touch as she felt her head ease down. Haku continued this process for another seven minutes as Kin soon got up.

"Thank you Haku, I am okay now. I guess my healing abilities took care of my body," Kin said with a smile. Haku nodded as both women soon left the room and went downstairs. Kin looked out the door to see Yagura in the garden watering some flowers and caring for some turtles in a pond.

"Hey Yagura," Kin said bringing the three tails jinchuuriki's attention to the two women.

"Hello Kin, Hello Haku. How was your match?" He asked them. Both turned to each other and smiled as they shrugged their shoulders.

"It was a tie, though I feel like Haku won that match," Kin said with a smile. Haku shrugged her shoulders again as her ears twitched to the left.

"I think I hear some people not far from here. It sounds like they are preparing something important," Haku said. Kin suddenly got a smile as Yagura and Haku shivered.

"What are you thinking Kin?" Haku asked her. Kin turned to Haku and smiled.

"Well, I would have to bet it was Orochimaru's invasion plot. Why not set him back a few paces," Kin said to them. Yagura and Haku smirked with a nod as Haku opened a mental link to Shizune.

"_Shizune-san, are you there?" _

"_Haku, you and Kin are awake?"_

"_Yes Shizune-san, we are here with Yagura also,"_

"_Alright, we are still here at the Chunin exams. Naruto-kun is fighting an emo right now,"_

"_Shizune-san, me, Kin and Yagura are feel a group of people not far from here, we are going to check it out. We think it is part of Orochimaru's invasion plot,"_

"_Alright, you three go do that. I think the invasion will start soon also,"_

"_Alright then Shizune-san, we are off," _

"_Alright then Haku," _Shizune said as she cut the connection. Haku cut the connection also as she turned back to the two.

"Well looks like we are going now," Haku told them. Kin and Yagura nodded as Yagura grabbed his staff and Kin grabbed her senbon as the three soon left the house in the direction of chakra that was flaring.

_**Chunin Exam Stadium**_

The flames continued to blaze, but began to settle down as Sasuke smirked at the nearly destroyed field. All the rookie felt they just saw the end of Naruto as Ino and Sakura smirked.

"Told you Sasuke-kun was the best," Sakura said as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"_Please, I am sure he's taken worse than that," _Tenten thought to herself. Orochimaru chuckled as he turned to Sarutobi.

"Looks like that Naruto kid isn't a match for Sasuke after all," the Kazekage said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi smirked as he continued to look at the flames.

"_That's what you think," _Sarutobi thought. Soon the flames died down as Genma appeared on the field.

"Well it looks like that's it," Genma said with a sigh.

"The winner is Sasuke-," Genma stopped as the entire stadium heard clapping. Everyone looked around, but were drawn to the small flames as a blond appeared from the fire. Sasuke narrowed his eyes along with most of the population while Shizune and the others smiled.

"Sakura, I don't think it's over," Tenten said to which brought Sakura back to the center of the field. Everyone gasped as Naruto appeared from the fire with a smile on his face as he clapped his hands.

"Very good Sasuke-chan," Naruto said as he walked back to the center. Genma smirked at Naruto's way of showing off that he survived Sasuke attack.

"Whew it was sorta hot in there," Naruto said to which Sasuke smirked.

"You can't ever stay dead can you?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"You know me Sasuke, always want to be that type of person," Naruto told him. Sasuke soon slipped back into the Uchiha stance as Naruto took a jonin stance as he shocked most of the shinobi jonin who knew the stance.

"Since when does Naruto know a jonin stance?" Asuma wondered as Anko smirked.

"Got me," Anko said. Soon Kakashi appeared behind them and gave an eye smile.

"Well Sasuke isn't all out of tricks just yet," He said to them. Everyone turned to him and smile.

"Hey Chunin Kakashi, hows it going?" They all asked with smiles on their faces. Kakashi sweatdropped as he looked at them.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" He asked them. Kurenai smirked as she looked back at the stadium.

"As soon as Sasuke beats Naruto-kun," Kurenai told him.

"Well that might happen today," Kakashi said to which everyone quirked up their eyebrows.

"Oh I gotta see this one," Anko said everyone turned back to the field to see Naruto and Sasuke exchanging constant barrages of punches and kicks as Sasuke managed to get a solid kick on Naruto as he pushed the blond hanyou back. Naruto smirked as he rubbed the side of his cheek.

"Yep, definitely stronger than last time. So how many jutsus have you copied Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"It doesn't matter to you. You are just an insignificant insect trying to fight the strongest of the village," Sasuke said as Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes. Sasuke decided to continue his rant as he want the crowd to see Naruto crumble.

"In fact, if I remember correctly, when we kids back at the academy, you and that worthless girl, Shizune, were always talking about some kid you were going to have," Sasuke said to which Naruto raised his KI to an intense level as Genma and most of the jonin started to sweat. Shizune looked at Sasuke with hate in her eyes as Sasuke continued.

"I think this kid was called Kurami or something like that," Sasuke said as Naruto raised his KI with his teeth gritted. The crowd soon started to laugh as Orochimaru and Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow.

"Watch that mouth Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke laughed.

"Whatever kid you two make is bound to be worthless and stupid. I bet the kid doesn't even survive in this world long," Sasuke said as Naruto went back to the memories of Kurami crying on that fateful night that she was taken from Naruto and Shizune as she was killed. Genma looked between the two and could feel the danger in the air coming from Naruto. Genma slowly backed up as he wondered if he could stop Naruto from doing what he hoped the boy wouldn't do.

"Silence," Naruto silently said as Sasuke continued.

"Maybe your child might get killed for the same reason as this village hating you," Sasuke said as Naruto's family felt rage in their hearts. Shizune soon started to cry as she leaned on the wall. Kiba gasped as he soon comforted the brunette as Hinata, and the sand shinobi wondered what happened.

"Sasuke," Naruto said to which Sasuke smirked.

"Everyone calls you a demon, but your just trash meant to be at the bottom of the litter, along with whatever trash you have for a child and wife," Sasuke said to which Naruto snapped. Naruto soon leaked KI as he hear some people laugh at the gall of him having a child. Naruto turned to see Shizune crying as he slowly walked towards Sasuke. Naruto leaked so much KI that even Orochimaru and Sarutobi had to sweat from the amount Naruto was releasing. Naruto soon neared Sasuke as he stood eye level to the duck haired boy.

**Warning Torture Scene! Don't like, then skip to the next bold line. If you watch, then...DON'T COMPLAIN!**

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he hit Sasuke in the stomach hard. Sasuke gasped as he dropped to the ground. Everyone stopped laughing as they saw their precious Uchiha on the floor. Naruto soon picked Sasuke up by his neck and brought him to his face.

"I have had it with you and your arrogance!" Naruto said as he slammed Sasuke in the stomach again. Sasuke gasped in pain as people watched in horror as their Uchiha got handled. Orochimaru gasped at how Naruto handled his future body as he seethed.

Naruto soon sent Sasuke into the air as the Uchiha gritted his teeth in pain. Naruto soon made a one handed rasengan as he brought his hand back. Sakura watched in horror as her love was tossed around. Sasuke soon opened his eyes as he fell back down to see Naruto with a blue spiral of chakra as he gasped in horror. As Sasuke neared Naruto, Naruto soon slammed the ball of chakra into Sasuke as he yelled.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as the chakra tore at Sasuke's body. Sasuke soon hit the ground as Naruto walked around Sasuke.

"Let me tell you a story Sasuke. There once was an arrogant asshole, who thought it was good to conquer the entire nations of the world and expand his power. However, he thought it was good to eliminate those who would probably oppose him and his quest. So he betrayed and killed some of his loyal shinobi. Soon he turned to a particular family who didn't want any trouble, but he lived in fear of what this family could do. So he kidnapped the mother and father's child and decided to kill that child in cold blood. Soon the civilians who praised the child's death. What do you think that a mother and father would do?" Naruto asked him. Naruto didn't get a response as he looked to see Sasuke nearly unconcious. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he slammed Sasuke in the stomach, making the Uchiha wake up.

"Listen to me, when I am talking to you!" Naruto told him. Genma soon appeared as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your opponent can't fight anymore, the match is over," Genma said. Naruto soon turned his head as his eyes met Genma's. Genma suddenly felt all the KI directed at him as he took his hand off Naruto's shoulder and backed away. Naruto soon turned back to Sasuke as cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, I know about your clan. Boohoo my family is gone, my brother is a criminal, I am the only one left of my family. Don't act like your special Uchiha. Many people have had it worse than you. Let's see, how can I take care of that competent attitude?" Naruto wondered as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke still couldn't stand as he felt the pain in his body.

"Oh I know," Naruto said with a demonic chuckle as he grabbed Sasuke's arms. Suddenly the crowd shot up in an uproar as Shizune smirked at Naruto putting Sasuke in his place. Everyone yelled for Naruto to stop with the torture as Naruto smiled.

"You people should be happy. I am going to make Sasuke more competent about his skills. Now I have to correct the mistake that you stupid civilians caused," Naruto said to them as Sakura, Ino, the civilian council, Orochimaru and everyone else watched as Naruto pulled Sasuke's arms back.

"You seem to be really attached to these arms of yours Sasuke-chan. I wonder how useful you will be as a shinobi if you can't use these hands. I mean what good is the oh so great sharingan if you have no hands to make the jutsu," Naruto said with a smile as Sasuke screamed out for Naruto to stop as Naruto continued to pull. Everyone watched in horror as Sasuke's voice roared throughout the stadium. Naruto smirked as Sasuke arms popped as he dislocation his arms from his shoulders. Sasuke yelled out as he fell to the ground unconcious. Naruto smirked as he turned to Genma.

"Get this trash out of my sight," Naruto said as the medics immediately came to assist Sasuke. Soon people checked him over and walked away, but not before scowling at Naruto for what he did. Genma looked shaken as Naruto brought him back.

**Torture Scene Over! And don't threaten me with dropping the story!**

"You gonna call it...proctor?" Naruto asked him. Genma turned to Naruto and sighed.

"The winner of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki," Genma yelled as people shouted and hollered that the demon be killed for such an act. Naruto simply bowed as he walked away. Naruto soon saw people get knocked out as he smirked. Naruto shunshined to the platform and immediately went to Shizune as he gave her a hug. Shizune calmly cried slightly in his arms. Naruto calmly patted Shizune's head as she slowly stopped crying.

"Are you alright Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked her. Shizune slowly calmed down as she slowly nodded her head.

"We're going to kill them right Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked him. Naruto sighed with a smile as he gave Shizune a small kiss.

"No one will be left alive," Naruto said to her. Shizune smiled with a nod as both got up.

"Shizune-chan, Kiba get ready for it," Naruto said to them. Both nodded as they dispelled the genjutsu that was coming around them. Anko and the others did the same as the rest of the people tried to figure out what was going on. Soon an explosion happened as everyone was put on the alert. Naruto smirked as he turned to Kiba and Shizune

"Alright let's get started," Naruto told them. Both as they got up. Soon the stadium was flooded Oto shinobi as the jonin and chunin quickly engaged the enemy as everyone turned to see Orochimaru and Sarutobi facing off.

"Alright I am going," Naruto told them. The two nodded as they all quickly reunited with the rest of the family.

"Nice fight Naruto-kun," Anko said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he turned to everyone.

"Alright, this is the invasion. Everyone do your assigned duties and take care of this invasion," Naruto said to everyone. Everyone nodded as Naruto moved to where Sarutobi was. Anko, Kurenai, and Kushina went towards the village to deal with any intruders. Kiba, Shizune, and Zabuza ran off also. Hana, and Tsume dealt with the ones here as they were already in the stadium.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto soon arrived to the purplish barrier as he looked to see Orochimaru and Sarutobi inside. Soon Naruto looked to the right as he saw Anbu coming towards him.

"Hey genin, get back. You shouldn't be here!" Someone said to him. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked inside the barrier and sighed.

"Might as well get started," Naruto said as took out some paper and put a seal over it. The anbu watched the kid work as he slammed the seal into the barrier. Soon the barrier opened as everyone gasped. Naruto soon passed through and the anbu followed, but the barrier closed before they could pass, causing one person to burn to death. Naruto turned to them and smiled.

"Sorry only s-ranked people are allowed at this party," Naruto told them as he soon ran off.

_**With Sarutobi**_

Sarutobi cursed as he looked across from where he was standing to see Orochimaru along with the Shodaime and Nidaime hokages as Orochimaru raised the third one to which Sarutobi gasped.

"No if he raises that one-," he said as he was about to throw the kunai, but was stopped by a blond.

"Don't be hasty Jiji, lets see what mister three can do," Naruto said as Sarutobi turned to him.

"Naruto, how did you get in here?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned to Orochimaru.

"Hey Orochimaru, sorry if I broke your toy," Naruto to him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and turned to Naruto.

"Hmph, you really are entertaining Kyuubi brat. Thanks to you, I was able to ensure my victory," Orochimaru said as the Yondaime appeared. Naruto smirked as he saw Minato emerge from the coffin.

"Hiruzen it is nice to see you, but I guess this isn't a social call is it?" Tobirama said as Minato turned to the blond.

"Hey are you Naruto?" He asked out of the blue. Naruto smirked as he looked at his father.

"That's right Tou-san. I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told him. Minato would have been happy to hear those words if not for the coldness in Naruto's voice. Everyone turned to him as Hashirama turned to the blond.

"I sense some powerful chakra in you boy," Naruto turned to Hashirama said to Naruto.

"Well I'm not surprised that you do. I did hold the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto said shocking the three Kage.

"He held a bijuu?" Nidaime asked as Minato and Sarutobi nodded.

"Wait, Naruto what do you mean did?" Minato asked him. Naruto smirked as he turned to his father.

"It's too much of a story to tell right now Tou-san," Naruto said to him. Orochimaru soon brought everyone back to him as he smiled.

"Well it's time to get this show started," Orochimaru said as he stuck kunai into the three skulls.. Minato turned to his son and frowned.

"I am sorry Naruto," Minato said as he took out his three-pronged kunai. Naruto smirked as he unhenged his ears, and his eyes. Naruto knew he was going to have quite the fight.

"Well let's see if I can't surpass my tou-san," Naruto said as he and Sarutobi faced off against Orochimaru and his three kage.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Poll's over. Here is the result. **

**Poll: Should I save Minato Namikaze?**

**Yes- 30 people(51%)**

**No- 28 people(48%)**

**Man it was close. I can't let him have Kushina though. My personality won't allow it nor will my pride.**

* * *

><p>"Well let's see if I can't surpass my Tou-san," Naruto said as he stood across from Minato. Minato noticed the power increase and had to wonder just how powerful his son really was.<p>

"Naruto, I can tell this fight wont be as easy as I think. Please let me see what my son really looks like," Minato said to Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but chuckled as he unhenged the rest of his features. The fox tail soon appeared off Naruto's behind and his eye changed from blue to red with his pupils slitted. Naruto unhenged his fox ears as Minato gasped.

"Are you surprised Tou-san?" Naruto said to him. Minato, being under control, readied his three-pronged kunai. Naruto shifted into a demon fox stance as his tail swayed around. Even in the fight, Minato could still talk to Naruto and he wanted some answers.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you? Did the Kyuubi take over?" Minato asked him. Naruto smirked as he disappeared causing Minato to gasp. Minato made a sharp turn and dodged the sharp punch that Naruto would have dealt him. Minato backflipped as he landed across from Naruto again.

"No he isn't Tou-san. I told you that I did hold the Kyuubi," Naruto said to his father. Minato widened his eyes at the thought of Kyuubi being released and destroying Konoha. Minato, though in confusion at the moment, threw his kunai at Naruto as the blond simply dodged it. Naruto turned to see Minato disappear only to see him at the back and plant a foot in his back. Naruto cursed slightly as he crashed into the roof plating. Minato shifted back into his stance as Naruto appeared unharmed by the damage.

"What happened Naruto-kun? Did you release the seal from Kyuubi?" Minato asked him. Naruto sighed at the thought of having to fight and talk at the same time, but could tell Minato wasn't going to let this go. Naruto unsheathed his sword as he turned to Minato.

"No Father. It was something better. Kyuubi gave it's life to me for the power I have now. Father believe it or not. I am from the future of Konoha," Naruto said as he unhenged his final part. Naruto poofed in smoke as Minato steeled his gaze. Minato gasped as he saw the near spitting image of himself with Fox features. Naruto was roughly the same height as Minato with a black and red coat similar to Minato's own attire. Minato looked at his son as Naruto smirked.

"Not the future you had for your son is it?" Naruto said to him. Minato looked at Naruto and if he was in control, he would have cried.

"The Kyuubi is a powerful spirit Tou-san. Even with the seal you placed on me, he was able to send me back into time to this period so I could do my mission," Naruto told Minato. Minato gasped as he wondered how loose he made the seal for the Kyuubi to do such a thing.

"And what mission is that Naruto?" Minato asked genuinely curious, though something told him that he wasn't going to like Naruto's answer. Naruto smirked at his father as he added chakra to his sword.

"I am going to destroy Konoha, father. I am going to kill nearly every person in the place," Naruto said in a near demonic tone.

_**With Anko, Kurenai, and Kushina**_

The three women ran to the outskirts of the village as the saw many Oto shinobi ready to go into Konoha. All three smirked as Anko and Kushina took out their swords. Kurenai stayed in a nearby treetop as she weaved multiple handsigns.

"Well it seems that Otogakure is as stupid as it seems to want to attack Konoha," Anko said to which Kushina chuckled.

"That's the problem with new villages. They always think they are the strongest when they aren't," Kushina said as the Oto shinobi smirked.

"Seems we finally have some entertainment," the leader as Kushina quirked up an eyebrow.

"I guess he doesn't know about me," Kushina said to which Anko chuckled. Some of the Oto ninjas wondered what was so funny between the two women as they watched the interaction.

"Well Kushina, you haven't been in action for awhile. I think some of the world forgot about you," Anko said to her. Kushina nodded in agreement that she hadn't done any major fighting lately, apart from the invasion training that Naruto gave to everyone. Kushina was embarrassed to admit it, but her skills did decrease slightly from not fighting a lot, but most of it seemed to be rectified after the training.

"I guess I need to remind some people then," Kushina said as she vanished causing most the enemy to gasp. Everyone readied themselves, but could only see a blur as Kushina appeared next to Anko.

"Well, shall we go somewhere else?" Kushina asked with an innocent smile. Kurenai soon appeared next to them as the women turned to see many of the Oto shinobi screamed as their limbs came off and some appeared with slashes across their bodies as they fell to the ground lifeless. Anko and Kurenai sighed as they turned to Kushina.

"Next time let us have some fun also," Anko pouted along with Kurenai. Kushina blushed with a nod as the three women turned to leave to another section of the village. The only indication that someone was there, were the multiple bodies on the ground just outside the village.

_**With Kiba, Shizune, and Zabuza**_

All three where directly in the center of the village as they dealt with the most of the invasion. Which wasn't much considering Suna wasn't helping Otogakure anymore.

"Man, this is lame," Zabuza said as he pivoted his foot and brought his Kubikiribōchō(Guillotine Sword) around and sliced a shinobi in as he swiped the blood of his sword.

"I know. I guess without Suna, Oto is just a tiny village against one of the great nations," Shizune said as she decapitated two shinobi in an instant. Kiba smirked along with his friends as they saw some of the people retreat. Everyone soon hard a loud crash as they turned to see three snakes enter the village.

"You think Haku, Kin, and Yagura played too long?" Kiba asked them. Shizune chuckled along with Zabuza as both nodded. The group of three continued to watch the giant snakes come into Konoha and ere about to handle it until they saw giant ice spears hit the first one, killing it instantly along with earth spears and water spears hitting the other two, causing the snakes to die and poof away.

"I guess they took care of it," Kiba said to which Shizune and Zabuza nodded.

"Though I wouldn't complain if it destroyed a little more of Konoha," Shizune said to them. Both nodded in agreement as they turned to see Hana and Tsume behind them.

"What's up?" Kiba asked his sister. Hana sighed as they turned to see only a bit of the destroyed Konoha.

"Well I guess the enemy is leaving. We pretty much took care of the center of the village and the chunin stadium. Without Suna, Oto isn't doing us much damage as they would've," Hana said to him. Kiba nodded as everyone turned to see more of Konoha dealing with Oto.

"It is a new village, so it isn't a threat anymore. So what do we do now?" Tsume said as everyone turned to Shizune.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked them. Tsume and Hana looked at each other and turned back to Shizune.

"Last we saw him, he was in the purple barrier in at the Chunin exam stadium. I think he is still there," Tsume said to them. Shizune smiled with a nodded as they turned to the Chunin exam stadium.

"Well, let's get that nasty barrier down," Shizune said to them, everyone nodded, but soon turned to see Haku, Kin, and Yagura next to them.

"So nice of you too join us," Kiba said to them. Haku and Kin smiled sheepishly as they rubbed the back of their heads. Yagura smirked with a slight nod as Haku spoke.

"Yeah sorry about the snakes. We got distracted too easily," Haku said to them to which everyone sweatdropped.

"Well anyway, let's go," Shizune said to them. Everyone nodded as they shot back to the chunin exam stadium to help Naruto.

_**Back with Naruto **_

Minato just received the shock of his day as he heard Naruto's declaration. Minato felt his heart break in two as he heard those words.

"Naruto-kun, why would you want to destroy Konoha? It's your home. What could make you destroy Konoha?" Minato asked him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the question as he looked at the ground. Naruto soon smirked as he turned to his father.

"Alright Tou-san, I'll tell you," Naruto said as Minato appeared in front of him. Naruto let out a punch as Minato easily countered. Both went through the taijutsu fight as Naruto decided to talk.

"You know how you sealed the Kyuubi inside me right?" Naruto asked as he kicked Minato into a tree that sprang up out of nowhere. Minato turned and smirked as he looked to see tree roots everywhere.

"Must be the Shodaime's abilities," Naruto said bringing Minato's attention to him. Minato soon remembered Naruto's question as he threw his kunai and teleported in front of Naruto. Naruto's instincts saved him from a slash to the throat as Minato answered his question.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I did. It was one of the hardest choices I ever had to make," Minato said to him. Naruto did some handsigns as the wind began to pick up in the fight.

"Yet you did it anyway. My mother, my Jiji, they both told me that you wanted me to be viewed as a hero by Konoha. You wanted me to be seen as the thing that keeps the demon from getting free. You seemed so sure the people would understand and would honor your wish, but you underestimated the hatred of your own people Tou-san," Naruto said causing Minato to hold his head down. Naruto noticed the action and sped up as he landed a solid punch to Minato, causing the man to winch a bit. Naruto smirked that he connected, but cursed as Minato countered with a solid kick to Naruto's face.

"N-Naruto-kun I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I...,"

"Save it Tou-san. I know why you did it. However, Konoha will be destroyed Tou-san, to tell you the truth, it's not your fault really. Maybe about 3% of this whole ordeal is your fault," Naruto said to him. Minato formed a rasengan in one hand as Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand.

"So whose fault is it?" Minato asked genuinely curious again. Naruto sighed as he looked at Minato.

"Really, it's all a certain Uchiha's fault. You see Tou-san, and arrogant brat is going to become the Hokage of this village and will bring the entire world to war. I have my personal issues for dealing with him, mainly because he betrayed not only me, but a number of Konoha shinobi and became responsible for their deaths. He killed my daughter in cold blood and the civilians that you claim to be the nicest people in all the elemental nations are going to help him, simply because of they are afraid of the 'demons' power," Naruto told him in a near emotionless tone that made Minato stiffen a bit. Minato looked into Naruto's eyes and saw an unknown level of rage and sorrow. Minato couldn't help but cry as he wondered about his choice in making Naruto a jinchuuriki. Minato's rasengan and Naruto's rasengan collided as both caused a massive explosion. Minato hit a tree as Naruto hit the roof plating. Naruto got up as he smirked.

"Tou-san, I am going to save you. I really hate your decision to make me a jinchuuriki, but you are my father and I have to guess that if you didn't I would have my precious people right now. I'm not sure if I can forgive you, but I will try. I also want you to see the people who you deemed where worth saving," Naruto said to him. Minato narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he picked up his kunai.

"Naruto, I know there is nothing I can do to make things up to you, but I still wanted to say I'm sorry," Minato said as he teleported directly in front of Naruto. Naruto soon disappeared in a yellow flash which caused Minato to gasp. Naruto appeared a few feet away from Minato as he looked up at his father with a sense of pride.

"Naruto-kun, you did the Hiraishin? Minato asked him. Naruto smirked with a nod.

"That's right Tou-san. I also improved it. Your uses the seals that allow you to move instantly to anywhere you want. Your really made it difficult to learn, but I got it about a week ago and improved it three days ago," Naruto said to him. Minato was more than curious to know, but now wasn't the time. Naruto smirked as the tips of his fingers glowed in a white seals. Minato quirked up an eyebrow as Naruto made a kage bunshin and turned to Minato.

"Well I might as well save you know," Naruto said to him. Minato charged Naruto as the blond disappeared to which Minato stopped and checked his surroundings, but gasped as he felt the shadow clone grabbed him. Minato cursed as he couldn't get out of the clones hold to which to real Naruto came up behind him.

"Alright Tou-san, hold still," Naruto said as he slammed the seals into Minato's back. Minato gasped as he felt the seals burn the side of his back. Naruto soon backed away as white chakra formed around Minato's body. The kage bunshin next to him was enveloped also as the white chakra transferred from Minato the the bunshin. Naruto smirked as he looked at the process. Naruto saw the color come back to Minato's face as the white light enveloped the two. Naruto closed his eyes slightly, but soon opened them as he smiled and walked up to Minato who was by himself. Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder as he turned to Minato.

"Welcome back Tou-san," Naruto said to him. Minato turned to Naruto and looked over his features. He was really alive and back. Minato's body slowly reacted to the touch of Naruto's hand on his shoulder. Minato got up instantly and hugged his son. Naruto smirked as he gradually brought his hands over his father.

"Naruto I am so sorry. I am sorry for so many things," Minato said to him. Naruto chuckled slightly as he released his grip from his father.

"I'm glad your back Tou-san," Naruto told him. Minato nodded in agreement as he gave a soft tear down his cheek. Minato soon let go as Naruto henged his appearance.

"Well let's go and surprise Jiji and Orochimaru-teme," Naruto said to which Minato chuckled and nodded as the two ran off.

_**With Sarutobi and Orochimaru **_

Sarutobi cursed as he was still facing two kage and a sannin. Sarutobi was still concerned for Naruto fighting Minato of all people.

"Kukuku Sarutobi, are you worried about the Kyuubi brat? Well you should be. He is probably dead right now," Orochimaru said as Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the snake sannin.

"Orochimaru, your ambition will fall. You outside, your invasion has failed and your armies have left you. You have nothing left. Now I will correct my mistake and will vanquish your soul from this Earth," Sarutobi said, though he was exhausted from fighting the Shodaime and Nidaime at the same time. Sarutobi had to admit it now. He was too old for the damn job of Hokage.

"Well Sarutobi, I might have failed, but you at least will die by my puppets," Orochimaru said as the Shodaime and Nidaime charged at him. Sarutobi steeled himself as he was prepared to fight again. Soon two kages were kicked at the hit two separate tree barks causing the trees to crash to the ground. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Naruto and Minato appeared and stood next to Sarutobi causing the man to gasp.

"Minato, your alive?" Sarutobi asked him. Minato chuckled with a nod as he turned to Naruto.

"Maybe the Shinigami had a change of heart," Minato said to Sarutobi. Naruto chuckled with a smile as he turned to Orochimaru.

"Well Pedophile-teme, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked him. Orochimaru seethed slightly at seeing Minato with Naruto and Sarutobi as he knew this was going to be much harder now. Naruto and Sarutobi went through some handsigns as Nidaime came out.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan," **Naruto and Sarutobi yelled as they sent the fierce fire at Orochimaru. Nidaime made his handsigns also as water erupted around them.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)," **Nidaime yelled as the water collied with the fire causing smoke to erupt covering the entire field. Minato acted fast and charged into the smoke as Naruto bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kasai Ryu," **Naruto yelled as he summoned a fire dragon beside him.

"Hello Naruto-sama, how many I help you?" the dragon asked him. Naruto smirked as he turned to his summon.

"Hello Fileon-san," Naruto said to him. Fileon bowed in respect to his summoner as Naruto smiled.

"How much can you enhance my katon techniques?" Naruto asked him. Fileon smirked at Naruto as he turned to the blond.

"Enough to compete with a lave release user if you want Naruto-sama," Fileon said to which Naruto nodded. Naruto made his handsigns fast as Fileon jumped in front of him. Minato soon came out of the smoke with a smirk as he turned to Naruto.

"**Katon: Kitsune no Jigoku( Fire Style: Fox Hellfire)," **Naruto yelled as he sent the fox looking fire into the smoke. Fileon jumped into the fire and channeled his chakra through it further enhancing the katon jutsu as it exploded inside the smoke. Naruto smirked along with Fileon as Minato and Sarutobi gasped at Naruto's use of katon jutsu. Soon the smoke dispelled as everyone looked at Orochimaru seething. Naruto looked to see Orochimaru with his hands severely burned as the forest of trees that the Shodaime put out, vanishing from the in the fire.

"Jiji, you should do it now," Naruto said to which Sarutobi nodded. Sarutobi made two shadow clones as they grabbed the Shodaime and Nidaime. Sarutobi went through his handsigns as Naruto placed his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder.

"**Shiki Fujin( Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)," **Sarutobi yelled as the Shinigami appeared behind him with a blade in his mouth.

"Now in exchange for my soul, I will seal away you and these two," Sarutobi said as he took out the souls of the Shodaime and Nidaime from their bodies. The Shinigami pulled out his blade and cut the souls, thereby sealing them forever. Sarutobi smirked as he saw the bodies fall the to ground. Naruto, Minato, and Sarutobi turned to Orochimaru and smirked when they saw the barrier gone. Orochimaru cursed as he didn't get what he wanted.

"Hmph next time then Old man," Orochimaru said as he shunshined out of sight. Sarutobi sighed, but soon turned to the Shinigami. Naruto and Minato looked at him also.

"Time to go Sarutobi," the Shinigami said to him. Sarutobi nodded, but Naruto got in front of him an smiled.

"Sorry Shinigami-san, but I'm not ready for my Jiji to go just yet," Naruto said as Minato and Sarutobi wondered where Naruto got the nerve from and they only had two words...Kushina Uzumaki. The Shinigami turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Boy, you do know I can kill you to right?" Shinigami said to him. Naruto smirked as he shook his head causing Sarutobi and Minato to quirk up an eyebrow.

"Actually you can't. See thanks to the Kyuubi was immortal also. Well I guess technically, since he died giving me his power. Along with the power I have his immunity. I am immortal also along with my family so we can't ever die," Naruto said to him. Shinigami mentally cursed as Naruto was right. The Shinigami soon turned to Minato and gasped.

"Minato, you escaped me," the Shinigami said to which Minato chuckled.

"Yeah, I have Naruto-kun to thank for that," Minato said to him. The Shinigami sighed as he turned to Naruto.

"So you think you can resurrect the dead that easily huh?" He asked Naruto smirked as he made a shadow clone.

"Yeah Shinigami. It's a simple recipe for the perfect Edo Tensei for someone like me," Naruto said to everyone. The Shinigami narrowed his eyes at Naruto as Naruto made a kage bunshin.

"First make one kage bunshin," Naruto exclaimed. Everyone paid attention to his work. Naruto soon slammed his hands on the ground and smiled.

"**Edo Tensei," **Naruto yelled as he formed a coffin, causing the Shinigami to scowl slightly. Soon the coffin raised as Naruto scanned his memories.

"Unlike Orochimaru, I don't need the DNA of someone to revive them. All I need it to know them or know something about them," Naruto said as the coffin opened. Naruto smirked as everyone gasped. Sarutobi dropped his jaw along with Minato as Mikoto Uchiha came out of the coffin.

"Now, it's not done yet," Naruto said as the kage bunshin walked towards Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto added chakra to the top of his fingers as white flames appeared on them.

"Have the resurrected person stand next to the kage bunshin. Now slammed these precise seals into the person's body and have the kage bunshin hold them. Have the white light envelope the person and the kage bunshin," Naruto said as he covered his eyes along with Sarutobi and Minato. The light soon vanished as Mikoto looked around.

"I'm alive!" Mikoto yelled. Naruto smirked as the Shinigami narrowed his eyes.

"And one, two, three. A perfect Edo Tensei," Naruto said causing everyone to gasp at him. Shinigami mentally cursed as Naruto found a way for anyone to escape his grip. The downfall to the technique he used is that it requires a percentage of the person's life force to use, but since Naruto is immortal it doesn't apply to him.

"And since Jiji is nearly out of chakra, I can do this," Naruto said as he channeled his chakra to Sarutobi. Naruto's chakra is much more complex also. It's not a normal person's chakra anymore, but a mixture of normal and demon chakra with a hint of youki inside it. The Shinigami soon dispersed without a soul to take as Naruto smiled at Sarutobi and Minato.

"Well the invasion is over and Orochimaru lost," Naruto said to them. Sarutobi and Minato chuckled as they nodded.

"Naruto-kun!" someone yelled as Naruto turned to see Shizune and the others coming for him. Minato turned to see them also as they all turned to see Sarutobi on the ground with a smile on his face.

"Looks like the old man needs a break," Naruto said to Minato. Minato nodded with a smile as Naruto turned to Mikoto.

"Mikoto Uchiha, welcome back and we need to talk," Naruto said bringing the women's attention to him.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Poll for Minato.**

**Should I give Minato to someone?**

**Yes- 6 people**

**No- 19 people**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Mikoto Uchiha, but we have to talk," Naruto said to the Uchiha woman. Mikoto turned her head to meet with the son of Kushina as she gasped. Mikoto remembered when Naruto was still inside Kushina as the woman always told her about how strong he was with his small kicks.<p>

"Your Naruto, Kushina's son right?" Mikoto asked him. Naruto nodded with a slight smile as Shizune and the rest of Naruto's family came to meet everyone else. Shizune walked up to Naruto as Minato turned to see Kushina with them. Minato nearly gasped as he walked up to Kushina.

"Hello Kushina-chan, how you been?" Minato asked her. Kushina narrowed her eyes slightly at Minato as she breathed deeply. Kushina put up a small smile as she looked at her former husband and lover.

"Hello Minato. I am doing well. I'm glad you back," Kushina said with a slight amount of venom in her voice that nearly everyone caught. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his parents and sighed as he knew this was going to be unavoidable. Minato noticed the venom and could only sigh as he knew why she was mad at him. Kushina sighed as she walked past Minato and rejoined the group.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you for what you put our son through Minato," Kushina said to him as the yellow flash held his head down. Naruto walked up to his mother and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kaa-san, I know why your angry at him, but don't be. Yes, I have endured a lot, but now I can do something about it. It's not really Tou-san's fault for this. Kaa-san, as your son I would like you to try and forgive Tou-san," Naruto told her. Kushina looked into his eyes for a moment and smirked as she turned back to see Minato standing there with a slightly sad smile on his face. Kushina turned back to Naruto and smiled.

"I'll try Naruto-kun, but even if I forgive him I can't go back to him. After his decision about you, I'm not sure I can love him anymore," Kushina told Naruto. Naruto nodded as he Kushina wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Kaa-san, you are mine after all," Naruto told her. Kushina blushed at his words as she chuckled with a slight nod. After being in the hug for a while, Naruto and Kushina broke the connection as Naruto turned back to see some anbu arriving to the scene. Naruto turned to his family as he grabbed Mikoto's wrist.

"Well, let's go before we have more trouble than we want right now," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces as Naruto disappeared in yellow lightning along with Mikoto. Shizune and the others followed after them to the compound as they left Minato and Sarutobi on the rooftop. Minato sighed as he focused his chakra on his compound.

"I guess things didn't work out like I wanted. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan. I'm not sure what I can do for them to forgive me, but I guess I will try anything," Minato said as he disappeared before the anbu arrived on the sight to see the worn out Sandaime Hokage on the roof of the Chunin exam stadium.

_**Back at the Namikaze Compound**_

Two figures appeared in front of the massive house as they dropped to the ground. Naruto let Mikoto go as she looked over the place. The Namikaze compound was much bigger than it normally was the last time she visited. Naruto turned his head to see the others come from out of the woods as they dropped to the ground also. Naruto unlocked the gate as everyone went inside and rested. Minato appeared last as he looked over his house. Minato wondered if the house was always this big, but paid it no mind as he looked over the room. Mikoto looked over the place one more time, but turned around as she heard Naruto's voice call her. Naruto told everyone to gather in the living room. After about 10 minutes, everyone gathered around to the living room and formed a circle as Naruto began the discussion.

"Alright, everyone. Good work in the invasion. Though Konoha wasn't damaged much, I must say it was a thrill to see some of it in flames," Naruto said as everyone chuckled with a nod. Minato decided to stay silent as Naruto continued.

"I am sure that Jiji is going to retire soon. He might elect Tou-san since he knows that he is alive now," Naruto said as everyone turned a glance to Minato. Naruto stood up as he walked towards Minato.

"Tou-san, you are going to come with me. Mikoto-san, I would like you to come with me also. One, I'm going to show Tou-san exactly what type of people he saved and I am going to show Mikoto her son," Naruto told them. Minato narrowed his eyes at what he wondered he would see and Mikoto smiled at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.

"Everyone can rest here for right now. I'm not sure, but we might be called later in the week, so get your rest," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded as they all went to their separate rooms and decided to take a break. Naruto, Minato, and Mikoto left the compound as Minato turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, why is the compound so big? I don't remember it being that way," Minato asked him. Naruto chuckled as he turned to his father with a smile.

"I united it with the Inuzuka clan compound. This made it a much bigger compound than the one that you remember Tou-san," Naruto told him. Minato nodded in understanding as Naruto turned to Mikoto.

"So how does it feel to be alive?" Naruto asked her. Mikoto gave a small smile as she looked up for a second.

"I'm not sure. I would say it was a happy feeling, but I feel something ominous about my Sasuke," Mikoto said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. Naruto adopted a thinking pose as he turned to Minato.

"You might want to henge your appearance Tou-san," Naruto told him. Minato wondered why Naruto wanted him to do such a thing, but nodded as he changed into a regular civilian as the three entered into Konoha to see most of the people working on rebuilding the semi-destroyed buildings and stores. Naruto, Minato, and Mikoto continued to walk until they made it to the red light district. Naruto suddenly smirked as a group of civilians turned to see him walking. Everyone sneered at him as Minato took a look at the disgusted faces of Konoha civilians as they looked at his son. Minato's eyes widened at this fact as a he was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from Naruto. Naruto and Mikoto turned to see a civilian grab him as Naruto sighed. Minato noticed the person whisper to him as he blood boiled.

"Hey man, what are you doing with that demon? Don't you know that he killed our beloved Yondaime? You would do well to stay away from that piece of trash," the man said to the disguised Minato. Minato slowly trembled as he heard those words. Minato looked around to see that no one honored his wish at all. Minato felt his heart tighten as he remembered his words as a Kage.

_**Flashback**_

_Minato stood on top of the Hokage mansion and looked down at the village as Kushina came beside him. Minato smiled as he turned a passing glance to his wife. Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband as both looked at the village again._

"_Enjoying the view Minato-kun?" Kushina asked him. Minato smiled with a nod as he saw the civilians converse along the Konoha highway._

"_Yes Kushina-chan, I am. You know, I have been to nearly every elemental nation, but I can't find anyone more polite and kind than Konoha civilians," Minato said with a smile. Kushina chuckled with a nod as she rubbed her stomach._

"_You think Naruto will like it here?" She asked him. Minato chuckled with a nod as he kissed Kushina._

"_I am sure, without a doubt that he will," Minato told her as both went back inside._

_**Flashback off**_

Minato looked at the ground in shame as he saw Naruto slowly nod at him. Minato sighed as he took the man's arm off his wrist. Minato turned to the man and gave a slightly warm smile.

"I'll be fine. I don't think he's a demon," Minato told the man as he rejoined Naruto and Mikoto. Some of the people seethed as they called the henged Minato a demon lover while others whispered the dark and mean things about him that made Minato sigh.

"Is this really what I died for?" Minato wondered as Mikoto held her head down. Mikoto sighed also as she wondered where all the warm that Konoha had at one time went. Naruto continued to walk as Mikoto and Minato caught up with him. Naruto turned to the hospital as he entered. Minato and Mikoto narrowed their eyes as they saw the evil glares of the doctors and nurses at Naruto came to the front counter. The receptionist sneered at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see we are busy here?" She asked him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but gave a smile as he looked at the woman.

"Can I go to Sasuke's room? I have to talk to him," Naruto told her. Mikoto wondered why Sasuke was in the hospital, but didn't say anything as she knew she would get her answer soon.

"Please, like Sasuke-sama has anything important to discuss with you. And even if he did, I wouldn't let you go to him. He's in terrible form after you broke his arms in the Chunin exams," the woman said to him. Mikoto quirked up an eyebrow as to why people called him 'Sasuke-sama' and why Naruto broke his arms. Naruto smirked as he looked at her for a few minutes, but got up as he headed for the door.

"Well I'm going home. See you two later," Naruto said as he disappeared in yellow lightning. Minato turned to Mikoto. Mikoto decided to walk up to the receptionist also as the woman gave her a warm smile.

"How may I help you?" she asked Mikoto. Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the sudden change of attitude as she decided to get her own answer.

"Is Sasuke really injured? Can I see him?" Mikoto asked these questions. The receptionist smiled as she got up. Minato narrowed his eyes at the woman, but ignored it as he left the hospital also since he had no business being there anymore. Minato sighed in shame of Konoha as he disappeared also.

_**With Mikoto**_

The receptionist brought Mikoto to the room as she soon left. Mikoto stood outside the door as her heart jumped at the moment when Sasuke would get to see her. Mikoto softly smiled as she reached for the lever.

"Why dammit!" A yell came from the room as Mikoto stopped for a second. Mikoto channeled chakra to her ear as she listened to the things inside the room.

"Sasuke calm down. It won't do you any good to lose you cool like this," Kakashi said the door soon banged from something being thrown. Mikoto gasped softly as she continued to listen.

"Shut up Kakashi. Do you think this is some sort of joke? I, an Uchiha, got beat by that dobe and now look at me. They said that I was lucky to still be able to move my arms. Kakashi, I demand that Naruto be killed right now!" Sasuke yelled. Mikoto stiffened at her son's words as she let a few tears fall down her face.

"Sasuke, you can't kill Naruto. Everything he did was in the confines of the Chunin exams. Sasuke your being selfish right now. What would your mother and father think of you acting this way?"

"Shut your mouth Kakashi. Don't talk about my family that way! The Uchiha were the best and yet we were betrayed and killed off. My mother would be glad that I would want to kill off that loser. It's not like he'll make something of himself in the future. Him and that loser family of his deserves to die for humiliating me in front of the entire stadium. Kakashi, I have learned tons of things, but it's all not enough. While I sit here, Itachi is out still breathing. I am going to restore the honor of the Uchiha clan with or without Konoha. Now leave me alone," Sasuke said as Mikoto heard a poof in the room. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she heard the conversation. Mikoto looked at her hand as she was about to open the door. Mikoto now seemed to struggle with doing that as her hand slowly went forward a little more, but stopped again as she heard Sasuke talk to himself.

"Hmph, damn village, always holding me back. What does Kakashi know about the Uchiha clan anyway? It's not like he's an Uchiha. How dare he bring my mother and father to my face like that. Both would be proud that I'm trying to gain power to avenge our clan. Hmph, I might as well leave this damn village and go to Orochimaru for power, at least he won't waste my time," Sasuke said with a short smile. Outside, no one was at the door as silence reigned throughout the halls of the hospital.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto appeared in front of the compound along with Minato as both entered the house. Naruto smirked as he the empty room which meant that everyone was either training or sleeping. Naruto turned to his Tou-san and sighed.

"Believe what you want about Konoha Tou-san, but regardless of the fact, you can either help me or you can go against me, but either way, Konoha is going to burn. Count on it," Naruto said with a glare that made even Minato shudder. Naruto walked up the stairs to his room, but turned to Minato.

"Take a room that you want and go out later and buy some clothes. I don't think you wanna keep wearing that Hokage robe the whole time," Naruto said as he went upstairs. Minato sighed again today as he wondered where he went wrong with so many things. Minato walked around the compound and took a random room as he saw that nothing was inside it. Minato took the room and laid his current clothes on the bed. Minato soon left the room as he saw Hana and Haku counting some of the money the compound had currently.

"Hello ladies, may I have some money so I can buy some clothes?" Minato asked them with his warmest smile. Haku smirked along with Hana as both gave him a large sum of money. Minato took the money as he left the compound to purchase some clothes.

_**With Mikoto**_

Mikoto walked around the remains of the Uchiha compound as she sighed. Mikoto still saw some of the compound was a complete mess as nearly all the buildings were either burned or destroyed. Mikoto looked around the compound some more as she remembered the fun times with Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku. Mikoto soon went into the main house, her house, as she looked at the clean floor. Memories of that day assaulted her mind. Mikoto saw Sasuke's room as she came inside to see that most of it was clean and tidy also, but could feel the hostility of the air as she wondered if she could bring her son back.

"Sasuke, how long have you suffered?" Mikoto wondered as she got up to leave. Mikoto knew she couldn't really stay at the Uchiha clan for fear of people recognizing her and going into further questioning than she wanted. Mikoto decided to return to the Namikaze compound as she didn't have anywhere to go for the minute. Mikoto sighed as she wondered how long Sasuke had been alone, but knew that he shouldn't act the way he was acting right now. Mikoto rubbed her temples as a headache began to form from the day she was having. Mikoto disappeared in a fire shunshin as she went back to the Namikaze compound though she herself wasn't sure why.

_**Back at the Namikaze Compound**_

Mikoto appeared in front of the door and knocked as she waited for someone to answer. After 3 minutes, Haku opened the door and invited Mikoto inside. Mikoto smiled with a thank you as she looked around the place again. The house had a certain warmth that she wished Sasuke and her family had known. Mikoto saw Naruto with a drink of water as she walked up to him. Naruto noticed her as he set the glass of water down.

"Was Sasuke always like this after the clan's demise?" Mikoto asked him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but nodded as he passed her.

"I sympathize with you over Sasuke and how he feels, but I am going to kill him whether or not you try to stop me. There is only so much level of arrogance you can take from someone Mikoto-chan," Naruto told her as he headed upstairs. Mikoto's froze under his words as she looked at the ground. Naruto turned back to her and tried a smile.

"Take a room Mikoto-chan, you look like you could use a good day's rest," Naruto told her. Mikoto refused to look into his eyes, but slowly nodded as she left. Naruto went upstairs, but turned around when he saw the door open to reveal Minato with tons of clothes.

"Trying to change your style Tou-san?" Naruto asked him. Minato chuckled with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he took his clothes to his room. Naruto walked upstairs to his room as he saw Shizune on the bed without her book in her hand.

"You finished your book?" Naruto asked her. Shizune smiled with a nod as she showed it to him.

"Yep, everything learned and memorized. Well, I'm going to start on the other four books," Shizune said with a smile. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at her.

"There's more?" Naruto asked her. Shizune chuckled as she showed him a list.

"After the Introduction to Torture, there is Torture for Beginners, Torture for the Intermediate, then last is Advance Torture techniques. It's all quite good Naruto-kun," Shizune told him. Naruto chuckled with a smile as he gave Shizune a warm kiss to which she gratefully accepted. Shizune growled lowly as she felt Naruto powerful lips over hers, but soon stopped as she put a finger to his lips.

"We have company Naruto-kun, even with a privacy seal, we are quite loud so let's not do it right now," Shizune told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he kissed her cheek and got in the bed.

"Well I'm, going to bed. I can tell that we are going to look for Tsunade soon," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded with a smile as she went to sleep also. Soon the entire house was quiet as most of the people went to sleep for the rest of the day.

_**6 days later**_

Naruto and most of his family could be seen in the Hokage Mansion as they had been called by Sarutobi. Due to the minor damage done to Konoha, most of the buildings were fixed in a matter of days and life resumed as usual with Sarutobi calling Naruto and the other Konoha contestants of the Chunin exam finals to the room. Kurenai, Kushina, a disguised Minato, Zabuza, Kin, Tsume, Hana, Anko, and Haku came with Naruto also to congratulate him and his team. Everyone filed in as they stood in a line extending from Sasuke to Naruto. Sarutobi glanced at everyone and smiled as he looked at them all.

"You have all done well. You have all followed through with the invasion accordingly and I am pleased to say that you have my gratitude. There comes a time in a genin's life that they develop the skills necessary to tackle greater missions. They show great strength, power, and intelligence. They show the makings of a real leader. They show they are ready to become chunin," Sarutobi said to them all. Shino, Kiba, Haku, Naruto, Shizune, Hinata, Kin, and Sasuke all nodded with the last having a triumphant grin on his face. Sarutobi smiled as he looked at them all.

"I wish I could promote all of you, but I cannot. For showing great use of intelligence and chakra control as well as being a strong ally in the invasion, I hereby promote from genin to chunin, Kiba Inuzuka," Sarutobi said as Tsume, and Hana clapped for him, everyone smiled, except for Sasuke as Kiba took the chunin vest with a smile. Sarutobi clapped as he slowly took out two more chunin vests.

"For having amazing strength and cunningness in the field of battle, for stunning the audience with your display of power and skill, I hereby promote you from genin to chunin, Kin Tsuchi and Haku Momochi," Sarutobi said to them. Kin and Haku smiled with bows as they took the chunin vests also. Sasuke tapped his finger in irritation as he wondered when it would be his turn.

"That's all for the Chunin exams. These are the genin who have been promoted to the rank of chunin," Sarutobi said to everyone. Sasuke gasped as Hinata and Shino shrugged their shoulders. Naruto turned to Haku, Kin, and Kiba and congratulated them on a job well done. Everyone smiled with a nod as they turned to Naruto. Sarutobi smiled as he turned to Naruto and Shizune.

"Now, there are also those who go beyond those skills and improve them even more. They are the ones who are known as the true elites of the village...," Sarutobi said. Sasuke smirked as he knew, to himself, that he was a true elite and the best of the best in Konoha. Sarutobi continued.

"They are the true leaders and the ones who show the qualities of true shinobi. These are called Jonin. People who lead chunin and genin alike. They show the proficiency to be the best," Sarutobi said as he took out two jonin vests.

"It is with great honor that I give these two jonin vests to the one who fought beside me and helped to reunite me with an old friend," Sarutobi said looking at the disguised Minato, who had a smile on his face.

"He helped me overthrow Orochimaru's attempt at the destruction of Konoha. It is with a big heart that I hereby promote from genin to jonin, Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi said as he handed the vest to the blond. Naruto smirked with a bow as he took the vest. Naruto may not have liked being a Konoha shinobi again, but he smiled all the same at being promoted to a jonin by his Jiji.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto said with the warmest smile he could muster despite the life he was living. Sarutobi nodded with a smile as he took out the next jonin vest.

"For having amazing stamina and for being able to perform well in the invasion, more so than any other genin besides Naruto, I am happy with the use of techniques and the ingenuity during the Chunin exams. I am happy to say that I hereby promote from genin to jonin, Shizune Kato," Sarutobi said to her. Everyone cheered, while someone else seethed**(A/N: Guess and you get a cookie). **Shizune smiled as she took the vest and held it in her hand. Naruto smiled along with Shizune until Sasuke slammed his hands on the table.

"What about me? I did a lot of work during the invasion. I am the best, why don't I get a vest if these losers get them? Sasuke asked as everyone shook their heads in disappointment. Sarutobi took a big puff of smoke as he stared down the Uchiha.

"Silence brat. That is the reason right there. Your damn attitude isn't right. You still act superior and don't have the qualities of a leader at all. Interrupt me again, and you will know how much of a insignificant brat you are," Sarutobi said as he flooded the entire room in KI making everyone, except Naruto and his family, shiver. Sasuke cursed as he turned to leave.

"Your all just scared. Scared that I might actually get some power so your holding me back from getting my revenge. I'll remember this," Sasuke said as he slammed the door on his way out. Sarutobi sighed as he turned to the rest of everyone else.

"That is all, you are all dismissed," Sarutobi said to them.

"Hold on Jiji," Naruto said bringing everyone's attention to him. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow as Naruto rummaged through his pockets.

"I wanted to do this when I made chunin, but I guess being a jonin works also," Naruto said as he took out some jeweled rings. Naruto smirked as he saw the green jewels from the time he went into the cave for the dragon summoning contract. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, but steeled his resolve as he turned to Shizune and got down on one knee.

"Shizune-chan, you are the love of my life. I have known you most of my life and you make my heart race. Without you, I am nothing. Shizune Kato, will you marry me?" Naruto asked her. Shizune gasped at the proposal along with everyone else in the room, but soon people smiled. Shizune smiled with a few tears as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Of course Naruto-kun, your my life and I love you," Shizune said to him. Naruto smiled as he kissed Shizune. Technically, they were already married, but in this timeline Naruto decided to get married again. Naruto broke the connection and walked towards Haku. Haku gasped also as Naruto dropped on one knee.

"Haku-chan, you are the ice that soothes my burning heart. You have loved me for myself and I love you with all my heart. Haku Momochi, will you marry me?," Naruto said to her. Haku smiled as a few tears fell down her face. Haku seemed to choke on her words slightly, but steeled her resolve as she found her words.

"I love you also Naruto-kun. I love you so much. I would love to marry you Naruto-kun," Haku said as she slipped the green jeweled ring on her finger. Naruto smiled as he gave Haku a deep kiss. Unconsciously, people turned to Zabuza to see the man with a rare smile on his face as he folded his arms and leaned back on the wall of the room. Naruto and Haku broke the kiss as Naruto moved.

"Kin-chan, you are the beautiful sound to my ears. I want to listen to you everyday and I want to be with you everyday. Your the beautiful sound that resonates in my heart. Kin Tsuchi, will you marry me?" Naruto asked her. Kin smiled with a quick nod as she took his ring and slipped it on her finger also. Kin marveled at the jewel as she gave Naruto a big kiss to which Naruto accepted with open arms. Naruto soon broke the connection as he walked towards Anko. Kushina and Minato smiled at the constant proposals as Naruto knelt on one knee towards Anko.

"Anko-chan, when I met you, you said that you wanted to find love also. Well, I love you. You have showed me that anyone can rise above people's opinion of them and become something more. Anko, people may be against you, but trust in the fact that I love you very much. Anko Mitarashi, will you marry me?" Naruto asked her. Anko dropped her jaw for a second as she seemed too stunned to answer. Anko then gave a soft smile as she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, of course I will. I love you very much and with all my heart, I am yours," Anko said as Naruto put the ring on her finger. Anko smiled as she gave the ring a small kiss. Naruto stood up again and walked over to Tsume and Hana. Naruto got on one knee again as Naruto turned to them.

"Tsume-chan, Hana-chan, you both are so amazing to me. You have loved me with all your hearts and you train hard for my sake. You both astound me with so many things that I can't name them all. I love you both so much that I have to do this. Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, will you both marry me?" Naruto asked the two of them. Tsume gave a soft smile while Hana gasped at the proposal. Tsume soon stepped forward as she grabbed Naruto's ring and placed it on her finger.

"Of course I will Naruto-kun, your the only mate for me," Tsume said as her lips crashed into his. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tsume. Tsume soon broke the connection as she smiled at the ring. Naruto turned to Hana as the woman stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun, I love you so much. I have had many troubles dating men and I was about to give up, but then I saw you and I give it another shot. I am happy with my relationship with you and I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I would love to marry you," Hana said as she slipped on the ring Naruto gave her. Naruto smirked as he gave Hana a gentle kiss. Hana cried a few tears as she returned the kiss. Naruto soon let go as he turned to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan. You and me have only gone out for a short time, but I feel like it's been a lifetime. Much like your name, the Genjutsu Mistress, says, you have managed to play multiple tricks on my mind and heart much to my joy. Your smile has come to be one of the things I love so much. Kurenai I love you so much that if it were anymore serious you might try to dispel this for thinking it was a genjutsu," Naruto said to which people gave soft chuckles along with Kurenai.

"Kurenai Yuhi, will you marry me?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai smiled with a small chuckle as she stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun, you value me as a kunoichi and unlike most men you don't glare at me just for my body. Naruto-kun, you really care for me and I know that you won't treat me any differently. Naruto-kun, of course I will marry you," Kurenai said to him as she slipped the green jewel crested ring on her finger. Kurenai smiled as she kissed Naruto also. Naruto smiled as he soon stood up.

"That's my news Jiji," Naruto said as he watched everyone's react to him with their shocked faces. Naruto chuckled along with the women in the room as Sarutobi looked at Minato. Minato simply nodded with a smile on his face. Sarutobi chuckled as he turned to Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, that's some real surprising news," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto smirked with a nod as Sarutobi dismissed everyone. As everyone filed out Naruto smirked as he whispered to Kushina.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, yours is going to come real soon," Naruto told her. Kushina slightly blushed, but chuckled as she left. Naruto stayed in the room with Sarutobi as the man smiled.

"Well, I guess I might as well pass the mantle soon," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he turned around.

"So Naruto-kun's getting married huh?" Jiraiya said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes with a nod as he smirked.

"That's right Ero-sennin," Naruto told him. Jiraiya chuckled with a nod as he then turned to Sarutobi.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jiraiya asked his former sensei. Sarutobi chuckled slightly as he took a puff of smoke.

"I am too old for this job now and Jiraiya can't do it because of the spy network," Sarutobi said. Jiraiya gasped while Naruto smirked.

"So you want me to find Tsunade for you?" Jiraiya asked him.

"No," Sarutobi said shocking Naruto and Jiraiya. Hiruzen smirked as he looked out the window.

"I want you AND Naruto-kun to find her for me," Sarutobi said to them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he slightly turned towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya silently gulped as he felt Naruto's gaze on him.

"Alright Jiji, when do me and Jiraiya leave?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi smirked as he adopted a thinking pose.

"You leave tomorrow morning," Sarutobi said to them. Jiraiya and Naruto nodded as Naruto began to speak.

"One thing Jiji," Naruto told him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I bring Anko-chan with me?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow at the question as he looked at the blond.

"Why Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi simply asked.

"I think that we might need her on this mission. Just a precaution is all," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow, but nodded with a smile as Naruto and Jiraiya bowed and left. Naruto soon dropped the smile as he shifted his gaze towards Jiraiya.

"Let's get this mission over with Jiraiya. I don't want to spend anymore time with you than necessary," Naruto simply said as he disappeared using the Hiraishin technique. Jiraiya sighed as he wondered what he did that made Naruto hate him so much.

"Naruto, I hope someday you will come to trust me," Jiraiya said as he shunshined out of sight.

_**Somewhere Outside Konoha**_

Two figures stood on the Konoha walls as they stared at the village on the inside. Both had on black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats covering their faces. One's face was blue and held a giant sword while the other had a complete sharingan active in his eyes.

"So how does it feel to be back in your village after so long?" the blue man asked as he turned to his partner. Said partner narrowed his eyes at the village as he talked in an emotionless tone.

"I feel nothing for this place. Let's just complete our objective and get out of here," he said to the man.

"The capture of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki brat right?"

"That's right. Let's go Kisame," The man said to him. Kisame smirked as he put his sword on his shoulder.

"You got it Itachi," Kisame said to the Uchiha. Itachi nodded as both vanished into the village as they began their search for the Nine-tailed jinchuuriki.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Namikaze Compound, Nighttime**_

Naruto appeared in front of his house as he rubbed the bridge of his nose from the encounter he had with Jiraiya a few hours ago. Naruto sighed as Jiraiya seemed to be the only one he debated with himself about killing. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he walked inside the house. Naruto took the moment to see the various people around, but his eyes suddenly stopped on Minato, who seemed to be concentrating on a type of chakra exercise. Naruto turned his head and looked at the ground for a moment, but brought his head back up as he walked towards his father. Minato feeling Naruto's presence opened his eyes as he turned to meet his son.

"Naruto, what's the problem?" Minato asked him eyeing Naruto's slightly distressed look. Naruto's eyes seemed lost for a while, but turned back to Minato as he decided to come up with his own question.

"Tou-san, can we go somewhere and talk?" Naruto asked him. Minato quirked up an eyebrow at the question, but nodded as he got up and followed Naruto into the woods leaving the house behind. After walking for nearly 15 minutes, Naruto turned around to face his father as both stared at each other for a second. The silence was slightly deafening, but Naruto breathed easily as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tou-san, if someone that you loved and admired betrayed you, do you think that you could forgive them?" Naruto asked him surprising the Yondaime. Minato looked into Naruto's eyes and saw utter seriousness in them as he wondered what brought this on. Minato adopted a thinking pose for a second before answering. Naruto didn't really mind, he wanted his father's honest opinion. After a few minutes, Minato raised his head for his eyes to meet Naruto's as a smile came across his face.

"It would definitely be hard for me to do, but I cherish that person more than anything and I would want to stay with them forever. I would also ask that person for the reason behind their betrayal. I'm sure my trust in them would diminish, but with time I am sure I could forgive them. Naruto no matter how much someone has hurt you, I know that you still care for that person if they are your precious person. I would even go so far as to try and deny it until I found the facts. In this world Naruto, you always have to look underneath the underneath. Not everything may be as it seems to you. Any number of things could happen, but as for me, I am sure that I could find some way to forgive them," Minato said to him. Naruto looked Minato over as his words echoed in his mind. Mentally, Naruto was cursing his indecision regarding Jiraiya. He had steeled himself into saying that he would kill Jiraiya for what he did, but after what his father said, there were a number of things he would have to consider before just killing Jiraiya. Something could have happened with the Elder Toad, or maybe he received some false information. Hell, it could have even been a genjutsu. Naruto knew not many things could control Jiraiya of all people, but it was still a possibility. Naruto closed his eyes for a second as he went over all the years he had been with Jiraiya. The training, the quality time, the constant bickering and the many times that they got into trouble together, it all made Naruto snicker. Even though Minato couldn't see it, a small smile came across Naruto's face as he slowly opened his eyes. Naruto looked at his father and smiled. Naruto knew his father was right. Naruto didn't think it over enough. Naruto knew Jiraiya and he knew that Jiraiya wouldn't betray him for anything, much less women of all things.

"Thank you Tou-san. I needed that. I'm not sure how I can go around it, but I will try it out," Naruto told him. Minato smirked, but soon had a confused look on his face.

"But why did you need this talk?" Minato asked him. Naruto smiled as he slumped his shoulders slightly.

"I'd rather keep that to myself Tou-san. It's quite important that I do," Naruto told him. Minato looked at his son for a second, but nodded as both went back to the house. Minato turned to see Naruto with a foxy grin as said blond closed his eyes keeping the same grin.

"_You get one more chance Jiraiya. Don't ruin it,"_ Naruto thought to himself as the father and son duo returned to the house. Naruto walked inside as Minato took out a kunai and teleported to someplace. Naruto looked around the house and soon found Anko in her room as Naruto walked in.

"Hey Anko-chan. How are you doing?" Naruto asked her. Anko smiled as she turned to see her future husband. Anko unconsciously looked at her ring, but turned back to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I'm doing well. So are you and Jiraiya going to find Tsunade soon?" Anko asked him. Naruto smirked as he leaned on the door ledge.

"That's right Anko-chan, we leave tomorrow morning, but your coming with us," Naruto told her. Anko widened her eyes at Naruto before standing up.

"Why am I going?" She asked him really wanting to know. Naruto smirked as he leaned off the ledge and stood back up.

"It's a surprise Anko-chan, but trust me you are going to love it," Naruto told her. Anko chuckled with a nod as she took out her backpack.

"Well, I guess I will pack then. How long are we going to be out?" Anko asked. Naruto adopted a thinking pose for a second, but soon got her answer.

"Maybe a few weeks or more. At least pack for 5 weeks," Naruto responded. Anko nodded with a grin as she started to pack. Naruto decided to bid her goodbye as he walked back to his room. Naruto opened the door as he saw Shizune on the bed reading another of her books. Naruto walked past her as he took out some scrolls and started to seal some things in them as Shizune turned her head.

"Going to find Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked him. Naruto nodded as he finished the first scroll and turned to the second one.

"That's right, though with any luck this will turn out exactly like last time, but if it doesn't well then I will be more than happy with the unexpected," Naruto told her. Shizune chuckled with a nod as she turned back to her book.

"So how far are you into that book?" Naruto asked her trying to spark a little conversation. Shizune gave a small grin as she turned to him.

"I'm still at the beginning of it, but I feel like I could get a position with the Interrogation department," Shizune told him with a hint of pride in her speak. Naruto could only chuckle as he finished his sealing and put the two scrolls into a backpack. Naruto placed the backpack aside as he got up again.

"Well I guess I might as well go to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded with a smile as she put down her book. Naruto changed his clothes along with Shizune as both went to sleep and prepared for the next day.

_**Early Next Morning**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he rose to his feet and headed to the shower. Naruto turned his head to see Shizune still sleeping as a small smile came across his face. Naruto turned back to the direction he was going in as he entered the bathroom. Naruto unhenged his appearance as his fox features rolled out. Naruto poured the warm water over his body as his ears twitched from the feeling of the water. Naruto washed his body down to his tail as he turned off the water. Naruto shook his head and body as the water rolled off his tail and his head. Naruto soon grabbed a towel as he exited shower. Naruto wiped his ears as he went back into his room and quickly put on some clothes. Naruto wore a red and black combo shirt along with some black pants. Over it, Naruto wore a coat similar to his former toad sage coat, but this one was black and had red flames at the bottom. Naruto then strapped his sword to his back to complete the set as he put his scrolls and equipment in his backpack and left the room.

"See you in a few weeks Shizune-chan," Naruto said as he closed the door. Naruto walked down the stairs as he saw Anko at the door waiting for him.

"Ready to go Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko smirked with a nod as she picked up her backpack as both exited the house. Naruto and Anko ran through the woods as they came into the village. Both jumped on the rooftops as they headed for the Konoha Gates. Naruto's ears twitched slightly to the right as a smile graced his face. Anko saw the smile and quirked up an eyebrow at what Naruto could be smiling about right now.

"Naruto, what's up? Why are you smiling?" Anko asked him. Naruto turned to her and slightly scratched his head at how he should explain it.

"Well Anko-chan, to sum it up...two guests have arrived to Konoha. I guess it's a good thing we're leaving, but you'll know who I'm talking about soon enough," Naruto told her. Anko nodded with a slight look of confusion as both saw Jiraiya come into view. Naruto for once in a good long while, was actually happy to see Jiraiya as both he and Anko made their presence known to Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto, Anko. Your both right on time," Jiraiya said to them. Naruto and Anko nodded as Jiraiya began the details of the mission.

"Alright, we are going to look for Tsunade now. My sources tell me that she is near some gambling town. So we will search all the major and minor places for gambling as we try to find her. I guess we should start going now," Jiraiya told them. Both jonin nodded at the sannin as they exited the village gates and walked along the dirt road. Jiraiya took the lead on the group as they all watched Konoha get smaller and smaller behind them. Naruto smiled as he winked at Anko, but soon walked up to Jiraiya as he brought the toad sage's eyes towards him.

"Jiraiya, I'm sorry for how I acted those few times. I did a lot of thinking and I felt that I should say sorry. I do slightly hate you for leaving me, but I got over it," Naruto told him, masking the real intent to his apology. Jiraiya stared in awe at his godson, but smiled as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"No, Naruto I'm sorry. I should have been there for you more. Your father told me to look after you and I didn't. I still want to say I'm sorry. I want to get to know my godson now," Jiraiya told him. Naruto chuckled slightly as he wished Jiraiya knew the truth, but he decided to keep that a secret a bit longer his sake and Jiraiya's sake also. Naruto just nodded as the three shinobi continued to walk to first town.

"Say Naruto, to make up for time, how about I teach you one of the Yondaime's techniques," Jiraiya told him. Naruto smirked as he turned to Jiraiya.

"Thank you pervert, but I already know the Rasengan along with the Hiraishin. I'm happy you want to, but I will decline that offer, let's just find Tsunade," Naruto told him. Jiraiya was slightly surprised that Naruto said that, but quickly nodded with a smile. However, Naruto's statement resonated in Jiraiya's mind as the toad sage's scoffed.

"I am not a pervert!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto smirked as he turned to the sage.

"Let me guess, your a super pervert," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya did his goofy laugh as he placed his hands on his sides.

"I am not a super pervert. I...am an ultra pervert," Jiraiya said as Anko sweatdropped.

"_Is that anything to be proud of?"_ Anko thought as the trio continued to walk and search for the slug princess.

_**Back in Konoha, Afternoon**_

Kakashi could be seen inside a cafe eating some food as he sighed from his conversation with Sasuke the other day.

"I guess Sasuke must really be feeling down. He was always the person people adored and praised. They still do all of that stuff, but everyone is convinced that he doesn't stand a chance against Naruto. The way the Chunin exams went I can only imagine how powerless he must feel right now," Kakashi said to himself as he stared at a cup of tea. Out of the reflection of the tea, Kakashi saw two people leave the cafe as he got up also. Kakashi gave a soft chase behind them as the group of two came to a vacant area of the village. Kakashi decided to make his presence known as he appeared across from them.

"Who are you and why are you in Konoha?" Kakashi demanded to know as he took out a kunai.

"Well, it seems that we have been found out," Kisame said as he and Itachi turned their heads to meet the copy ninja's eye. Itachi and Kisame removed their straw hats as Kakashi narrowed his eye at what he was facing.

"Your Itachi Uchiha. S-rank missing nin from Konoha and Kisame Hoshigaki, S-rank missing nin from Kiri. So you two are Akatsuki members," Kakashi said as Kisame gave a chuckle. Itachi remained stoic throughout the ordeal as Kisame removed his sword.

"It seems you know a lot about our organization. Then you also know what we're here for," Itachi told him in an emotionless tone. Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his sharingan as he was about to respond to Itachi's statement.

"You two are here for Naruto, or more to your case the Kyuubi no Yoko right?" Kakashi asked them. Itachi closed his eyes, but quickly opened them as he nodded.

"That's right Kakashi. Hand over the jinchuuriki and we will go. Don't make this a problem," Itachi responded to him. Kakashi cursed as he was all alone and had no way of contacting anyone else for help.

"Sorry, but no. Naruto is a Konoha shinobi and the people of Konoha will fight to protect their own," Kakashi told him. Kisame's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh while Itachi sighed.

"I highly disagree with that Kakashi. We know how the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was treated. I bet more than eighty percent of Konoha would be happy that we took Naruto and they wouldn't bat an eyelash about it," Itachi said keeping his calm demeanor. Kakashi cursed as he knew that Itachi was probably right. Kakashi knew how Konoha treated Naruto. Any civilian would probably jump at the chance to hand Naruto over to the Akatsuki organization. Kakashi tightened his kunai in his hand as he stared at the two S-ranked missing nins.

"No matter how small a number it is, there are people who will fight to protect Naruto in this village," Kakashi said to them. Itachi quirked up an eyebrow while Kisame gave a sharp smile.

"And what type of people might those be?" Itachi asked. Kakashi smirked as he closed his eyes and felt the two chakra signatures a few feet away from him. Soon both appeared behind Kakashi while Itachi narrowed his eyes and Kisame whistled.

"Well there is us after all," someone said which made Kakashi turned around with a smile. Kakashi smirked as he saw Kurenai with a confident smile and also Kushina Uzumaki next to her.

"Wow, Konoha's security has gone downhill. You'd think it would have improved, but I guess not," Kushina said as Kurenai chuckled.

"I guess we need to tell Hokage-sama when we are done here," Kurenai said to Kushina. Kakashi turned back to the S-rank missing nins as he saw Itachi's attention on Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Mother of Naruto Uzumaki. Former S-ranked ninja of Konoha. Kenjutsu legend. It said you disappeared from view and haven't been seen since," Itachi told her. Kushina smiled as she unsheathed one of her swords as she turned to Itachi.

"Wow Itachi, you've grown and it seems that you've become a criminal. That's a shame, I always like you," Kushina as she charged at Itachi. Kushina's blade was soon deflected by Kisame as Kushina turned her eyes to the fish-man.

"Your gonna interfere with me?" Kushina asked him. Kisame smirked as he and Kushina jumped onto a stream of water and stared each other down.

"Well this is going to be interesting now," Kisame said as he and Kushina charged each other. Kushina smirked as she pivoted her foot and disappeared. Kisame quickly turned his eyes to see Kushina aim her sword at his neck. Kisame countered by bringing his sword around and intercepted Kushina. Kushina added chakra to her sword while Kisame went through his handsigns fast. Kushina brought her sword back as Kisame finished his jutsu signs.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu(Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu)," **Kisame yelled as he sent five sharks at Kushina. Kushina smirked as she swung her sword and unleashed her kenjutsu technique.

"**Akuma Kaze no Shinsen( Tremor of the Demon Wind)," **Kushina yelled as she sent an eery green wave of chakra at the shark causing them all to slice in half and dispel into the water. Kisame chuckled as he put his sword out in front of him as it took Kushina's technique. Kisame was pushed back a few feet, but soon the green wave vanished as Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"My sword eats chakra lady. You just gave it a nice buffet," Kisame said to her. Kushina smirked as she sheathed her sword and took out another one.

"Well then let's see how much it eats until it bursts," Kushina said as she charged back at Kisame.

_**With Itachi**_

While Kisame was having fun with Kushina, Itachi was facing off against Kurenai and Kakashi. Kakashi was ready to fight as Kurenai did some handsigns as she disappeared. Itachi narrowed his eyes before he found himself bound to a tree. Kurenai smirked as she came out of the tree with a kunai in her hand.

"Time to die Itachi," Kurenai said with Itachi closed his eyes. Kurenai gasped as she fell out of tree and jumped back next to Kakashi.

"How did he dispel my genjutsu?" Kurenai asked while Kakashi narrowed his eyes again.

"He's an Uchiha, Kurenai. He was able to see through it with the sharingan. You should stay back. Only I can fight him," Kakashi told her. Kurenai shifted her eyes to Kakashi and sighed as she backed away.

"Try not to die Kakashi," Kurenai told him. Kakashi nodded with a chuckle as he faced off with Itachi. Itachi soon flowed his hands through his hair as Kakashi kept himself ready for anything. Itachi pulled out three shuriken as Kakashi gasped. Kakashi backed up fast as the water exploded around him. Kakashi smirked, but saw a kage bunshin of Itachi next to him as his eyes locked with Itachi's. Kakashi cursed as the world around him changed. Kakashi opened his eyes to see he was tied to a type of cross while Itachi appeared with a sword in his hand.

"Welcome to the Tsukuyomi Kakashi. Here time is at my command," Itachi said as he pierced Kakashi's side to which the copy ninja winced in pain. Itachi jerked the sword around while Kakashi grunted from the pain. Itachi slowly pulled the sword out while he saw the blood stained sword.

"I'll keep cutting you like this, for the next 72 hours," Itachi said as multiple images of him appeared in front of Kakashi.

"C-Calm down, it's just an illusion. Try to break it," Kakashi said to himself while Itachi stuck another sword in hurting Kakashi.

"You can try to tell yourself that this is an illusion, but this is very real and you can feel it all," Itachi said as he impaled Kakashi multiple times in the illusion. Itachi soon deactivated the sharingan as Kakashi fell to the floor.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai yelled as she interrupted the fight. Itachi turned to see Kisame skid next to him after a kick from Kushina as Kushina looked at Kakashi.

"Looks like Kakashi is down," Kushina said as she turned to Kisame and Itachi.

"Well are we going to continue?" Kushina asked as she pointed her sword at Kisame. Kisame slightly grumbled, but smirked as he readied his sword.

"Alright lady, let's finish this," Kisame said to her. Itachi held his hand out as he stopped Kisame from advancing.

"No Kisame, we're pulling out," Itachi said to him. Kisame turned to Itachi and grumbled.

"Aww, why are we Itachi? We can finish them off," Kisame said to him.

"We aren't here to fight a full scale battle. Any more waste of chakra is unnecessary and I can sense the anbu on their way. Let's go," Itachi told him. Kisame seemed to curse, but complied.

"Oh well, I guess your right. Let's go then. It was fun ladies," Kisame said to them. Both soon disappeared as Kushina sheathed her sword. She walked over to Kurenai, who was holding Kakashi.

"Well that was something else," Kushina said to which Kurenai nodded. Both women stayed on the field for a while, but left the area as the anbu arrived on the scene. Kushina and Kurenai took Kakashi to the hospital as they left him in the doctor's care. Both soon left as they decided to see Sarutobi about the incident.

"So do you think Kakashi will be alright?" Kurenai asked. Kushina sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. His mind is probably shattered from the fight with Itachi. I hope Naruto gets to Tsunade soon," Kushina said as both entered the Hokage mansion to deliver their news.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke walked randomly around the village with a look of extra scowl on his face as he tried to find Kakashi so that he could learn something new. Sasuke turned to the hospital to see a brief cameo of Kakashi as he ran inside. Sasuke saw the doctors carry the chunin into a random room as there appeared to be jonin waiting in the room. Everyone looked Kakashi over as someone sighed.

"Man, he looks terrible. I heard from the anbu, they said that they felt Uchiha Itachi's chakra signature in the village. Apparently he along with others are trying to capture all the jinchuuriki and their bijuu. In other words that Kyuubi brat Naruto Uzumaki," one of the jonin said as Sasuke walked into the room. Everyone turned to Sasuke fast as the man covered his mouth fast. Sasuke suddenly scowled again as he ran out of the room. Sasuke exited the hospital as he ran through the streets.

"He's here. Itachi was here and he's looking for the dobe. I better find him before he gets his ass killed," Sasuke said to himself while forgetting just who he was talking about. Sasuke ran at an extreme speed as he heard that Naruto left with Jiraiya and Anko to find some Tsunade lady.

"Dammit, where are you dobe?" Sasuke yelled as he tried to find Naruto and in link find Itachi.

_**With Naruto, Jiraiya, and Anko**_

Naruto and Anko rented a room for all three of them as Jiraiya walked off to find information regarding Tsunade. Naruto put his bag down along with Anko as they rested for a bit.

"So how far until we actually find her?" Anko asked him. Naruto smirked as he laid on his bed.

"Not long I think, but we are quite far from her. It won't be long considering Jiraiya's spy network," Naruto told her. Anko nodded with a smile as they continued to rest on the bed. Naruto's ears twitched as he smirked. Naruto turned to Anko and smiled.

"Anko-chan, unhenge your ears. You might need the added chakra boost," Naruto told her. Anko looked at him for a second, but sensed two large chakra signatures, while both were massive. One was so large that it matched hers with her most of her features unhenged, but was nothing compared to Naruto's chakra. Anko nodded as she unhenged her ears while Naruto opened the door.

"Hello," Naruto said as he stared at Itachi and Kisame in front of the door. Naruto had a hidden smirk on his face as he looked at the two.

"_I might as well say hi to the two new members for Konoha's destruction," _Naruto thought as Itachi stepped forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come with us. You are needed," Itachi told him. Kisame smirked as he slightly showed his sword to Naruto. Naruto in turn smirked as Anko came behind him.

"Well Naruto-kun, it looks like you have some company," Anko said to him. Naruto chuckled as he and Anko walked out and closed the door.

"Sorry Itachi, but I'm not going anywhere. It's not like it matters if you take me or not. You won't get the Kyuubi," Naruto told him as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Itachi quirked up an eyebrow at Naruto, while Kisame took the distraction and kicked Anko into a wall causing a crater.

"Itachi, this kid has quite the mouth. Shall I give him a little punishment," Kisame asked him. Itachi stared at Naruto for a minute and nodded. Kisame smirked as he raised his sword above his head. Naruto smirked as he unhenged his ears while Kisame brought his sword down. Naruto held out his hand as he caught the sword which surprised Itachi and Kisame. Naruto smirked as he felt his chakra get drained by Kisame's sword.

"So that's one of the swords of Kiri. Not bad Kisame. However, you won't beat me just by draining my chakra. Besides, you aren't going to get all of it," Naruto said to which confused Kisame. Kisame didn't know that half of Naruto's chakra network was made of youki and not capable of being drained by Samehada. Naruto smirked as he turned to Itachi.

"Now then Itachi. It seems you two underestimated me. However I guess if you are going after me, then the other jinchuuriki and their bijuu are in danger also," Naruto said as Itachi narrowed his eyes. Itachi and Kisame clearly underestimated Naruto and now he was showing so much more knowledge than he should have had. Naruto turned back Kisame as he drew his sword.

"This sword is called Chiyoru. It constantly craves blood, but it's hunger intensifies at night. Those with weak wills or weak hearts will be consumed by it's blood lust. You know what it craves...it craves some sushi," Naruto said as he made a fast slash across Kisame's chest. Kisame having underestimated Naruto didn't move fast enough as a slash appeared across his chest. Kisame grabbed his sword as he backed up and held his wound. Naruto smirked he felt Chiyoru vibrate.

"It seems to like your blood Kisame," Naruto said to him. Kisame slightly cursed as he readied his sword. Naruto smiled again as he turned his head.

"Well it seems that someone else is joining us," Naruto said to them. Itachi knew who it was while Kisame saw the boy in the back. Naruto looked to see Anko sitting on the floor with a smile on her face while she watched the fun unfold.

"Itachi who is that kid?" Kisame asked him. Itachi sighed as he turned around.

"He is...my younger brother," Itachi said as Naruto smirked.

"Hey Sasuke-chan. Glad you could make it to the party," Naruto told him. Kisame slightly chuckled at that while Sasuke seethed at the sight of Itachi. Sasuke's sharingan flared as his left hand cackled.

"Itachi, I have kept what you told me in my heart. I have hated you, I have despised you. I have power and I will use it to end you!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at Itachi.

"**Chidori,"** Sasuke yelled as he destroyed the left side of the hotel walls. Naruto smirked as he backed up away from the two and appeared near Anko. Sasuke continued to run at Itachi as the hallway exploded from the impact of the chidori. Everyone looked to see Itachi with his hand on Sasuke's wrist as the Uchiha seethed at him. Itachi soon broke Sasuke's wrist as Sasuke screamed out in pain. Itachi decided to have some quality time with Sasuke as he kicked his little brother into the wall. Sasuke cursed as he fell to the floor and gasp. Before he could rebound, Itachi appeared in front of him as he punched and kicked Sasuke all over the place. Naruto and Anko smiled while Kisame watched the interaction also. Itachi picked up Sasuke as he slammed him to the wall.

"Your still too weak. You don't have enough hate," Itachi said as he forced Sasuke to look into his eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke was in the tsukuyomi as Itachi made him relive his clan's massacre. Sasuke mind suddenly shattered as Itachi let him go sending him to the floor. Naruto smirked along with Anko as Itachi turned back to Naruto.

"Kisame we're leaving. We will continue our assignment later," Itachi said as he and Kisame disappeared. Naruto smirked as he turned to Anko.

"Never a dull moment eh Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko smirked as she got up.

"No it isn't Naruto-kun," Anko told him. Naruto soon opened the door to their room as he turned to Anko.

"Now please tell me why you didn't help me out?" Naruto asked her. Anko smiled her usual smile as she walked inside the door.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself so I figured that you didn't need any help," Anko told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as both entered the room. Soon enough Jiraiya appeared as he saw Sasuke on the ground and a giant hole in the side wall.

"Oh Ero-sennin, it seems Itachi and Kisame were here. They dealt with Sasuke quite quickly. We should get him some help or he could collapse again," Naruto told him. Jiraiya nodded as he sent a toad to Sarutobi for someone to help Sasuke. After 30 minutes of waiting, Gai came through the wall as he made a dramatic entrance.

"Good day Jiraiya-sama. I am here to get Sasuke Uchiha some help," Gai said to him. Jiraiya nodded as he tried to avert his gaze from the awful jumpsuit that Gai was wearing. Gai soon picked up Sasuke as he left. Jiraiya sighed as he appeared in the room as Naruto and Anko stood on the bed.

"Well it seems that Akatsuki is on the move. They aim to collect all the bijuu from the jinchuuriki, but for what I don't know," Jiraiya told them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he did know, but it wasn't happening for them and he knew that. Naruto smirked as he knew that his fellow jinchuuriki might need some help.

"Well we should go and find Tsunade fast, so you can help me train then," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya chuckled with a nod as he, Naruto, and Anko got up.

"Alright I was able to pinpoint Tsunade to a nearby town. We'd better hurry up or we could lose her. Kami only knows where she would go if we don't get her know," Jiraiya said which caused Naruto and Anko to chuckle. Everyone decided not to stick around to pay for the damages as they all grabbed their stuff and shunshined out of sight so that no one knew they were ever there as they decided to continue their search for Tsunade and bring her home.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: That last poll was unanimous. It was so unanimous I can't even say the result. You people really want Minato to stay single. Your all mean. I mean that in the nicest way possible I guess. Oh and one thing. I have another torture scene. And Gaara is here to say something. Gaara if you please.**

**Gaara: Drop KG's story and I'll kill you.**

**KG: You heard him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Naruto, Anko and Jiraiya continued on their search to find Tsunade as Jiraiya decided to take out the map and check where they were currently.

"Alright, It's not far now. We should hurry this up. That old man hates waiting," Jiraiya said which caused Naruto and Anko to chuckle. Everyone nodded as Jiraiya packed up the map and continued to walk. The sun was high in the sky as everyone came into the next town called Tanzaku Gai. Jiraiya and Naruto narrowed their eyes as they looked around the town. Anko came up to Naruto as she tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun do you feel that?" Anko asked him. Naruto turned his head slightly to the side as he looked at Anko.

"Yeah Anko-chan. Something's off here. I will be glad to tell you what's off later," Naruto said to her. Anko quirked up an eyebrow as Naruto gave a hidden evil smile. Anko wondered what her fiancee was thinking as he turned to her.

"It's got a lot to do with the surprise I have for you," Naruto told her. Anko suddenly felt slightly giddy as she continued to wonder what her surprise was. Anko smiled as she leaned on her blond's side.

"Naruto-kun, won't you tell me what my little surprise is? I'm dying to know," Anko told him. Naruto smirked, but shook his head as he gave Anko a small kiss on the cheek. Anko blushed slightly as Naruto closed his eyes and turned back around.

"Sorry Anko-chan, but you must wait. Trust me, you are going to love it," Naruto told her. Anko slightly pouted, but nodded as the two caught up with Jiraiya. The three looked around some more as Jiraiya turned to them.

"Alright, the best way to find Tsunade is if we split up. We can cover more ground that way," Jiraiya told them. Naruto and Anko nodded as they walked off leaving Jiraiya to search on his own. Jiraiya shunshined in a swirl of leaves as Naruto and Anko investigated the north side of town.

"So Naruto-kun do you remember where Tsunade is?" Anko asked him. Naruto sighed as he looked around for her, but couldn't find anything and decided to answer Anko's question.

"I know where we're going to meet her, but I happened a bit later. The wind blew away her scent so I'm having a slight difficulty in finding her right now," Naruto responded. Anko nodded with a smile as both returned to their search for the slug princess.

_**Later that Day**_

Naruto and Anko's search came up negative as they noticed the sun going down. Naruto smirked as he motioned for Anko to follow him as they entered the center of the town. Naruto turned his head to see Jiraiya near a bath house on top of a tree branch. Naruto and Anko sighed as Naruto bowed with his hand out. Anko smirked as she took the gesture from Naruto as she headed to the root of the tree. Anko took out her sword as she noted the sharpness of the blade. She soon smirked as she made a swift slash across the base of the as the tree came toppling down. Jiraiya gasped as he fell into the middle of the women's hot springs. Naruto and Anko chuckled as they sat on a bench while they heard the various screams of a poor pervert ring throughout the town. After a few minutes, Jiraiya emerged with a face full of bruises as he turned to his companions.

"That was very mean of you two," Jiraiya told them. Naruto smiled as he broke a twin popsicle and gave the other half to Anko. Anko accepted the gift as both licked the cold sticks.

"It's your own fault Ero-sennin. You should've been searching like us. Yet here you are wasting our precious time," Naruto said as he sucked his teeth and shook his head as Anko did the same. Jiraiya sighed as he felt that the youth had no respect for elderly. Jiraiya turned his head to the side as he spotted a small restaurant. Not soon after did Jiraiya hear his stomach rumble as Naruto stood up with Anko being the second.

"Well we didn't find her. Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry," Naruto said with a hidden smirk as he remembered the restaurant. Jiraiya immediately nodded as he ran into the restaurant being followed by Naruto and Anko. Jiraiya moved moved the curtains to the side as he looked inside the place. Jiraiya gave a small grin as he entered. Naruto turned his head to the side and smiled as he turned Anko to the same direction. Anko gasped as Naruto poked Jiraiya on the shoulder.

"What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asked getting impatient. Naruto smirked as Naruto spun Jiraiya's head to the side. Jiraiya gasped as he pointed out a finger of slight accusation at the person he saw.

"Oh My GOD! Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled as a tall blond woman turned her head and gasped at the sight of her old teammate.

"Jiraiya want are you doing here!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands slightly on the table. Naruto smirked as he looked at another of his timeless friends. Naruto turned his head to the side to see someone across from Tsunade as his raised an eyebrow. It was another woman, but she was still quite young. She had green hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor similar to Anko's along with fishnet shorts covered by a white apron similar to a pink banshee's usual clothes. Naruto smiled as he walked up to the woman.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Naruto asked her. The girl turned to him as she set a cup of tea down.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure if I know you. What's your name?" She asked him. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders as he ruffled his blond hair.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto asked her. The girl smiled as she stood up.

"I'm Fu. I have no surname that I know of. So I guess you can call me whatever you want," Fu said to him. Naruto smirked as he pointed at her. Fu stepped back slightly as she looked at him.

"Now I remember you. Your the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi," Naruto told her. Fu gasped while Anko continued to watch the interaction between Jiraiya and Tsunade. Fu regained some composure as she looked at Naruto.

"How did you know that? I'm not really known for anything," Fu told him. Naruto smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Naruto decided to put up the slight act for now and decided to tell her a bit later.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto told her. Fu hanged her mouth as she was staring at the jinchuuriki of the strongest bijuu in existence. Fu fell to her seat as Naruto sat next to her.

"Is that a bit to take in?" Naruto asked her. Fu simply nodded which caused Naruto to chuckle. After a bit of more yelling, everyone was sitting down as Tsunade twirled her finger around her cup.

"As good as it is to see you again Jiraiya, I can tell this isn't a social call so what do you want?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto, Fu, and Anko watched the interaction between the two sannin as Jiraiya took a sip of tea and set the cup on the table.

"Orochimaru attacked Konoha a few days ago. The old man managed to fend him off with the help of our newest jonin Naruto right here and they managed to avoid anything pat minimal damaged," Jiraiya said as Tsunade turned her head to see Naruto with a smile as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"_So that's Naruto. He's grown since the last time I saw him," _Tsunade thought as she turned back to Jiraiya with a slight look of disdain on in her face.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Tsunade asked not liking where this was going as Jiraiya decided to continue.

"Sarutobi-sensei now acknowledges that he is too old to be the Hokage and he wants you to be the one to succeed him," Jiraiya told her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes again and sighed as she looked at her reflection in the cup of tea.

"I'm not going back to Konoha much less become the Hokage. That place has brought me nothing, but pain and I'm not going to go through that again," Tsunade told him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes while Fu turned to Naruto and Anko.

"Konoha was attacked?" She asked them. Naruto nodded as he told Fu about the invasion plot by Orochimaru. Fu gasped at the story as she turned back to the conversation of the two sannin.

"Think about all the Hokage that have come before. They risked their lives to protect this to their dying breaths. They were the sole protectors of their village," Jiraiya told her.

"They were all fools who died for nothing. They have nothing to show for it. No one wants that damn job," Tsunade told him as Naruto smirked when he leaned his head on his right hand.

"_She is quite right. Konoha's former kage would turn in their graves at what Konoha will become. I can't wait to make that village burn to the ground,"_ Naruto thought as Tsunade slammed her hands on the table.

"I said no Jiraiya. I'm not going back. Now if that's all I'm leaving," Tsunade said to which Naruto began to chuckle. Everyone turned to him in confusion as Naruto stood up and turned to Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin, she's right. No one wants that damn job. It's a pain to have. Though I don't see why you need a coward to be the Hokage," Naruto told him as everyone gasped and turned to Tsunade. Tsunade grew a tick as Naruto smirked at her. Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she stared at the blond across from her.

"What was that brat?" She asked him as Naruto put his elbow on the table and stared Tsunade straight in her eyes.

"I said I don't know why these people want a coward for their Hokage. Anyone who can't handle death has no right to be the Hokage," Naruto told her. Tsunade grew a tick mark as she slightly gritted her teeth. Fu turned to Anko as she whispered.

"You know he's dead right?" Fu asked her. Anko smirked as she shook her finger left and right.

"Just watch Fu-chan," Anko told her as everyone turned back to the conversation.

"So what? You think you could be the Hokage?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto chuckled, but turned to a laugh as Tsunade wondered what was so damn funny.

"I don't want that damn job. As I said it's a damn pain. But I know I'd make a better Hokage than you. At least I'm no coward," Naruto told her, breaking the last ounce of restraint she had. Tsunade smirked as she pointed outside.

"You've got quite the mouth brat. Let's take this outside," Tsunade told him. Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto stepped up from his seat as he followed Tsunade outside. Jiraiya, Fu, and Anko followed out also as they saw the streets were clear of anyone as Naruto stood across from Tsunade. Fu bit her fingers in nervousness as Jiraiya wondered about Naruto's personality and it being similar to Kushina's. Anko sat on a bench and decided to watch the match with interest.

"Alright brat, I'm going to make you cry. This one finger is all I need," Tsunade told him. Naruto smirked with a sigh as he stared Tsunade off.

"Alright then. If I get a good and solid hit on you, then you are coming back with me to Konoha," Naruto told her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes with a smile as she felt this was easy.

"Tell you what kid. To get you even more enthusiastic about this, I will let you have something else if you win," Tsunade told him. Naruto chuckled with a smile as he turned to Anko slightly. Naruto noticed her wide as hell grin as he turned back to Tsunade. Naruto took a thinking pose for a second as Tsunade waited for his second wish. Jiraiya and Fu weren't sure, but they felt that Tsunade going to really regret what she said. Naruto smirked as he decided to answer.

"Alright Tsunade-chan. Since your being so kind then if I win you come back to Konoha and you give me...your undying loyalty," Naruto told her. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his request, but figured it was just some whim as she nodded sealing his fate and hers. Naruto smirked with a nod as they decided to begin.

"Ladies first," Naruto said to her. Tsunade smirked as she slammed her finger into the ground. Naruto smirked as he saw the streets crash and break as the destruction sped towards him. Naruto as he sidestepped the destruction and ran towards Tsunade. Tsunade smirked as she found Naruto to be quite good. Tsunade channeled chakra to her feet as she disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto smirked as he felt Tsunade go behind him. Naruto sighed as he made one rasengan in his one hand. Tsunade smirked as she let out her fist straight towards the arrogant blond. Naruto smirked as he swiftly turned around and made Tsunade gasp at the blue sphere in his hand as Naruto ducked under her punch. Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto slammed the sphere into her stomach.

"**Rasengan,"** Naruto yelled as the ball grew bigger and sent Tsunade crashing into a wall. Jiraiya, and Fu gasped in awe while Anko smiled at Naruto fooling around. Naruto looked at the hole in the wall he made as Tsunade emerged from the wall with some of her clothes torn in some places. Jiraiya gasped as he began to write in his book.

"_Thank you so much Naruto. I owe you big time," _Jiraiya said as he continued to watch and giggle at the same time. Tsunade cursed as she saw Naruto make a perfect rasengan with only one hand.

"How can he make a perfect rasengan with one hand? He's just a kid. Sure Jiraiya said he's a jonin, but even jonin have trouble with such a technique," Tsunade said to herself as Naruto closed his eyes.

"It's not all that hard once you have the concepts down. I though the same doesn't apply with the Hiraishin," Naruto told her. Tsunade gasped as she looked at Naruto in a new light.

"You mastered the Hiraishin?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto smirked as he eyed her necklace again chuckled.

"No I haven't. I can have it down in three days though," Naruto lied. Tsunade smirked as she got up and resumed the fight. Naruto sighed again as he turned to see Tsunade charge at him. Naruto smirked at Tsunade slammed her entire fist into Naruto as she propelled him into another wall destroying the entire thing. Tsunade smirked as she dusted her hand off.

"Don't get cocky just cause you can luck out on the rasengan," Tsunade told him. Everyone waited for Naruto to emerge as the blond appeared and wiped some dust off his clothes.

"_Man even Tsunade-chan can't do anything to me. I didn't even feel hurt by that punch," _Naruto thought as he turned back to Tsunade. Naruto chuckled as he walked up to Tsunade.

"Alright Tsunade. I'm going to end it here. In fact you might be surprised," Naruto told her. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but chuckled as she cracked her knuckles again.

"Just try it brat," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded as he instantly disappeared. Tsunade gasped as everyone heard Naruto's voice echo.

"You mind if I get a bit rough Tsunade?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade moved her eyes fast to find him as she felt a sharp pain on her hip. Tsunade gasped as she saw Naruto for an instant before he vanished again. Naruto pivoted his foot fast as he sped back to Tsunade. Tsunade gasped as she got hit again as she could do nothing , but take the hits. Everyone watching gasped as they could only see white flashes hit Tsunade each time as said woman dropped to the floor. Naruto smirked as he looked at Tsunade huff.

"I suppose walking around and not fighting has made you lose your edge. You should work on that. It also seems I won Tsunade-chan," Naruto told her. Tsunade slightly cursed with a small nod as Jiraiya and Fu hanged their mouths. Tsunade walked off with Jiraiya following her. Fu turned to Naruto and felt the need to know.

"How did you do that?" She asked him. Naruto smirked as he and Anko turned in the other direction.

"Sorry Fu-chan. I can't spill my secrets that easily," Naruto told her. Fu pouted as she followed Naruto and Anko in the direction to know about Naruto's skills.

_**With Jiraiya and Tsunade**_

Jiraiya looked around a few places, but saw Tsunade in a stand drinking as he sat next to her. Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya poured himself a cup.

"Looks like you underestimated Naruto," Jiraiya told him. Tsunade chuckled with a nod as she twisted her saucer.

"Now I owe the brat all of my loyalty. I don't go against bets, but I can't believe I lost that one," Tsunade said as Jiraiya chuckled as he looked away for a second. Tsunade swiftly poured something in his drink as she turned back to her own. Jiraiya turned serious as he looked at her.

"I know Orochimaru came to you. I heard from Sarutobi that he needs someone to heal his hands. Apparently Naruto burned them beyond anyone's else except for yours. Tsunade, whatever he offered you in return isn't worth it," Jiraiya told her. Tsunade sighed with a roll of her eyes as she saw Jiraiya take in the drink. Both continued to drink the night away as they sat in the stand.

_**With Naruto, Anko, and Fu**_

Anko decided to go to bed as Naruto and Fu went into the hallway to talk. Naruto turned to her as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"So, how did you get together with Tsunade of all people?" Naruto asked her. Fu chuckled with a smile as she looked at the ceiling.

"She found me wondering around the towns as I managed to get away from Taki. I was caught trying to steal her money and she found me. Needless to say that she has earned her reputation. I don't know whether it was sympathy or if she cared, but she allowed me to follow her as she was just wandering. I decided it was better to travel with someone than being alone so I followed her. I told her about my being a jinchuuriki, but she didn't care. She looked at me with a warm smile. I gradually felt myself near her all the time and after awhile I was trained to be her apprentice. Naruto, she isn't a coward at all," Fu told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Fu raised an eyebrow at the action.

"I know she's not Fu-chan. Trust me that I say she isn't. I just needed her to realize that it's not okay to keep dwelling on the past. I only said that to rile her up. She's the last person I would think was a coward," Naruto told Fu. Fu gave a warm smile as Naruto turned his head to look out the window.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked her. Fu gave a confused face as Naruto verified his question.

"I mean Tsunade will honor that bet. Are you going to give me your undying loyalty also?" Naruto asked her as a tease and as a question. Fu chuckled as she adopted a thinking pose.

"Why would I give my undying loyalty to someone I just met?" Fu asked him. Naruto chuckled, but shrugged his shoulders which caused Fu to smile.

"Maybe you'll get my loyalty maybe not. I can't see the future," Fu told him in a teasing tone. Naruto smirked as he walked up to her and slid his finger under her chin causing Fu to gasp and blush at him.

"I suppose you can't see the future, but it's fun went it's unexpected," Naruto told her as he went to walk outside. Fu looked at his back as she wondered what made her blush like that. Decided to figure it out later, Fu decided to go to bed also as moon reigned in the sky.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto and Anko woke up as Fu came into the room in a frantic tone.

"Tsunade-sama's gone," Fu told them. Naruto sighed as he knew where she went. Anko raised an eyebrow while they all turned to see Jiraiya come through the door on his knees.

"Jiraiya, what happened to you?" Anko asked him. Jiraiya gave a forced smile as he sat on the ledge of the windowsill.

"Tsunade made a drug that paralyzed my body. Most of my chakra in gone and I fear that she went to see Orochimaru," Jiraiya told them. Anko gasped and turned to Naruto who was smiling.

"That was my surprise?" Anko asked him. Naruto sighed with a nod as Anko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you remember what I told you during the Chunin exams Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko quirked up an eyebrow as she remembered the incident.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto-kun, can I kill Orochimaru now?" Anko asked him. Naruto smirked, but shook his head in a negative._

"_No Anko-chan. I know you want him dead, but please wait. Trust me when he dies you will be the one to make it happen," Naruto told her. Anko smiled with a nod as she kissed her blond's cheek._

"_You can at least see how much power you have now," Naruto told her. Anko nodded with a smile as she got up and walked to the participants of the Chunin exams._

"_Thanks my demonic boyfriend," Anko told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod._

"_Anything for you Anko-chan,"_

_**Flashback End**_

Anko gasped as she gave Naruto a big hug. Naruto chuckled with a smile as everyone got up immediately.

"Well let's go find her and stop her," Naruto said as he, Anko, and Fu left. Jiraiya followed at a slower pace as they all tried to find Tsunade.

_**With Tsunade **_

Tsunade stared at Orochimaru and Kabuto as Orochimaru lifted up his hands. Tsunade's hands glowed green as she neared him. Tsunade was thinking over everything as she neared Orochimaru. Tsunade breathed easily as she almost touched Orochimaru's hands, but was stopped by Kabuto. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade, how could you betray me?" Orochimaru asked her. Tsunade cursed as she took a fighting stance.

"Simply, I don't fall for mind games Orochimaru," Tsunade said as Orochimaru smirked. Kabuto made a chakra blade as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well then you are useless to me," Orochimaru said as Kabuto sliced his thumb as blood poured out. Tsunade froze from the sight which was all Kabuto needed as he splashed the blood on her body. Tsunade quivered from shock as Kabuto kicked her to the ground.

"One of the best shinobi in the world scared at the sight of blood pathetic," Kabuto said as he sent a kick at Tsunade. Suddenly Naruto and the others came in as Naruto kicked Kabuto away from Tsunade. Tsunade looked up to see Naruto's back as Naruto smirked.

"Tsunade, your loyalty lies with me. Doing dealing behind my back is quite an offense. Never do it again," Naruto told her. Tsunade looked at Naruto in away as Fu took a clothe and rubbed the blood off of Tsunade's body.

"Tsunade-sama are you alright?" Fu asked her. Tsunade turned to the side and gasped.

"F-Fu?" Tsunade wondered. Fu nodded with a smile while Jiraiya and Naruto faced Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as Jiraiya, Naruto, and Anko got into their stances.

"Well well Anko. I see your hear. I didn't pay you back for that other incident," Orochimaru told her. Anko smirked as she unhenged her fox ears along with her eyes as she got a huge chakra boost.

"Your right Orochimaru. I'm going to finish that fight and you are going to regret meeting me again," Anko told him. Orochimaru laughed as Naruto faced Kabuto while Jiraiya and Anko faced Orochimaru.

Kabuto smirked as he looked at the blond in front of him. Kabuto took out a kunai as he stared Naruto down.

"You are some brat. You are always getting in our way. If you think your something special, then your not. Your nothing as compared to Sasuke Uchiha. Your just a tiny fish in a vast ocean," Kabuto told him. Naruto smirked which turned into a full chuckle as Kabuto wondered what was funny.

"Sorry Kabuto, but apparently you missed the match between me and the Uchiha. Apparently he spent a few weeks in the hospital after I broke his arms in the Chunin exams," Naruto said as Kabuto sweated slightly. Kabuto shook his thoughts off as he charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he ran at Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as he let out his kunai to end Naruto's life. Naruto smirked as he let the kunai pierce his shoulder. Kabuto chuckled while everyone, but Anko, gasped at the act. Some blood poured on Kabuto's kunai as Naruto looked up at him with a laugh.

"You think that can kill me? Your the one whose pathetic Kabuto," Naruto said as he grabbed Kabuto's right arm. Kabuto gasped as he couldn't get out of the strong grip. Naruto smiled as he opened his palm and made the rasengan in one hand. Kabuto gasped as the blue sphere seemed to twist a bit more than usual as Naruto finished the preparation. Naruto slammed the ball into Kabuto as Kabuto gasped at the strength.

"**Assuku Rasengan( Compressed Spiraling Sphere),"** Naruto yelled as he blew Kabuto away with his technique. Kabuto propelled across he field as he slammed into a far away rock as Naruto massaged his wrist.

"Look like I completed it just in time," Naruto said with smile. Naruto turned to see Anko and Jiraiya handling Orochimaru as he smirked at seeing the snake sannin have trouble with the both of them. Fu had gotten most of the most of the blood off of Tsunade's body as she watched in amazement of Naruto and his power. Orochimaru turned to see Kabuto down as he seethed.

"To think that brat defeated Kabuto so easily," Orochimaru said as Jiraiya and Anko smirked.

"It's Naruto, what do you expect?" They both said as Anko managed to land a solid blow to Orochimaru's body sending the man into the dirt. Orochimaru cursed as he wondered how Anko could have gotten so powerful in such a short amount of time. Jiraiya finished the moved as he and Orochimaru clashed sword to kunai.

"Not bad Jiraiya. Just shows that you can't beat me yourself," Orochimaru told him. Jiraiya smirked as Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Orochimaru quickly turned his head to see Anko with her sword going for his neck. Orochimaru quickly dodged as he beckoned for Kabuto. Kabuto struggled to stand, but still did as he appeared near Orochimaru.

"Kabuto do it," Orochimaru told him. Kabuto nodded as Orochimaru ripped his sleeve to reveal a seal on his arm. Kabuto drew a line of blood as he got ready for a summoning. Naruto appeared next to Jiraiya as he whispered.

"Can you summon?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya shook his head in a negative as Naruto sighed. Jiraiya's chakra was still low and Anko refused to summon Manda for anything. Naruto turned to Tsunade to see she could stand as Naruto smirked.

"Tsunade-chan, will you fight with me?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade looked at Naruto in awe as she chuckled.

"To the one I gave my undying loyalty to. I will fight with him and for him," Tsunade said as she appeared near Naruto. Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to hurry up as Naruto and Tsunade each bit their thumbs.

"Anko-chan, Jiraiya, fu-chan. Get back," Naruto said to them. All three obeyed him as they backed up. Soon Kabuto, Tsunade, and Naruto slammed their hands on the ground at the same time as they all yelled.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu," **they yelled as giant puffs of smoke appeared. The smoke vanished as Tsunade appeared on a giant slug and Orochimaru appeared on a giant snake. Everyone gasped at Naruto as he stood with a smile on top of a giant dragon.

"What summon is that?" Orochimaru wondered as the snake looked up at him.

"**Orochimaru, why did you summon me here? I expect 100 human sacrifices for this,"** the snake said to him. Kabuto ran damage control as he smiled at the snake.

"Lord Manda you will have your sacrifices. I promise," Kabuto told him. Manda nodded as he turned to the slug.

"**Katsuyu it's been too long. Still alive I see," **Manda told her. Katsuyu nodded as she gave a frown.

"**I would say it's nice to see you Manda, but I would be lying,"** Katsuyu said as Manda narrowed his eyes.

"**Still causing trouble Manda?"** the dragon said as the two summons turned to the dragon and gasped.

"**S-Shinsei,"** Manda said as everyone looked at the white dragon that Naruto was standing on.

"Looks like you know each other Shinsei," Naruto said with a smirk. Shinsei nodded as he turned to Manda.

"**He always was trouble. I never got his personality. So you summoned me to fight him Naruto-sama," **Shinsei said to which Naruto nodded. Katsuyu smirked as Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Where'd you get a dragon contract Naruto?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"Se-cr-et," Naruto told her. Tsunade pouted, but decided to ask later as everyone turned back to Manda.

"Alright Shinsei, let's do this," Naruto told him. Shinsei nodded as his opened his giant wings as Orochimaru and Manda prepared for a fight. Tsunade and Katsuyu watched at Naruto and Shinsei went into the sky as they decided to keep Manda busy.

"Katsuyu let's go," Tsunade told her. Katsuyu nodded as she charged at Manda. Manda turned to Katsuyu as they slammed into each other. Manda managed to bring his huge tail around as he squeezed Katsuyu.

"**Give it up Katsu-chan, you could never beat me,"** Manda told her. Katsuyu soon divided into multiple slugs as Manda's hold stopped. Katsuyu turned back into one being as Tsunade yelled.

"**Acid Slime," **Tsunade yelled as Katsuyu shot the acid at Manda. Manda cursed as Katsuyu managed to hit him in the face. The acid burned as the sky burned bright red as everyone looked up. Everyone gasped as they saw Naruto and Shinsei diving down in a spiral of fire as they aimed at Manda.

"**Katon: Hissatsu Hi no Jikko( Fire Release: Certain Kill Fire Drive Run)," **Naruto yelled as the explosion hit Manda while he was distracted by the burning acid. The ground quaked as everyone covered their eyes from the amazing explosion. Naruto and Shinsei flew out of the giant hole as they saw Orochimaru and Manda were gone.

"He's under the earth," Naruto said to which Shinsei nodded. Out of the ground both appeared as they shot at Shinsei and Naruto. Shinsei took evasive action as he flew fast into the sky while Manda's quick as lightning attacks could do nothing but miss. Shinsei managed to swirl around Manda multiple times as a fierce whirlwind picked up. Manda cursed as he felt his body get slashed left and right by the wind. Manda couldn't take the pain as he poofed out from all the damage he took. Naruto smirked as he thanked Shinsei for the help and sent him away. Naruto turned to see Orochimaru and Kabuto running as he and Anko followed after them. Jiraiya tried to stop them, but failed as he and Tsunade wasted a lot of chakra.

_**With Naruto and Anko**_

Naruto and Anko left the two sannin and seven tails jinchuuriki behind as they unhenged all of their appearances and appeared in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto instantly.

"You die today Orochimaru," Anko said to him. Orochimaru and Kabuto cursed as they chakra was low and they sustained countless injuries already. To fight again was suicide. Anko wasted no time as she appeared behind Orochimaru and smiled.

"I will repay back what you did many times over," Anko said to him while Naruto closed in on Kabuto.

**TORTURE SCENE! DON'T LIKE GO TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE! DO READ DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME!**

Anko smirked as she slammed Orochimaru into the ground as the sannin cursed her for having so much power. Orochimaru turned his head as he locked eyes with Anko. Orochimaru gasped as he saw an untold level of rage in her eyes as he wondered what made Anko this way. Anko smirked with an evil grin as she stuck four kunai into Orochimaru's arms and legs. Orochimaru steeled himself not to scream as Anko took out her sword.

"All the pain finally comes to you," Anko said as she dropped her sword right into his back. Orochimaru gasped at the pain as Anko watched some blood pour on the ground. Anko jerked the sword around as she messed with Orochimaru's insides. Kabuto looked in horror for his master as Naruto slammed the medic into a tree.

"You should pay attention," Naruto told him. Kabuto gasped at the demonic power inside Naruto as Naruto slammed his fist into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto dropped to the ground as Naruto picked him back up by his neck. Naruto squeezed it tight as Kabuto felt the air leave his body.

"You and all like you are trash. You are going to die, but I'm going to make it fun," Naruto said as he punch a hole straight through Kabuto. Blood poured from Kabuto's mouth and his stomach as Naruto slowly took his hand out. Naruto turned to see Anko walking around Orochimaru as she looked at his arms.

"You need your hands to be healed right? Then let me show you the best feeling right now," Anko said as she sliced off one of his hands. Orochimaru gasped in pain as he saw the blood pour out as Anko knelt down in front of him.

"So you do feel pain? How unusual. I always figured that those without hearts couldn't feel any pain," Anko said to him as she forcefully opened his mouth. Anko smirked as she put her entire arm down his throat as she scrounged around for something. Anko smirked as she found it ad pulled. Anko took out Kusanagi as she stared at the sword.

"It's a nice sword and it will be your grave marker," Anko said as she cut off Orochimaru's next arm. Orochimaru gasped as he wondered how heartless Anko had become. Anko walked until she saw his back. Anko grabbed his clothes as she forcefully pulled him up allowing the kunai to tear at his flesh. Anko turned him over as she laid him on his back. Anko smirked evilly as she twirled a kunai.

"Now you will never use jutsu, but to be sure we will do this," Anko said as she took out his tongue and made a swift cut disconnecting it from his mouth. Orochimaru screamed out in a weird voice from the lack of a tongue as Anko waved it around.

"You can't say anymore jutsu either. Now let's end this," Anko said as she took out two kunai. Anko smirked as she stabbed them both into Orochimaru's eyes as the blood poured across his face.

"Now you can't see anything either. No more reading jutsu scrolls for you," Anko said as she raised her sword over his head.

"This is for all those years of damn ridicule and torment I received because of you," Anko said as she made a clean cut and severed Orochimaru's head. The head roll off as Anko picked it up and looked at it.

"You disgust me," Anko said as she threw the head up and slashed it in two. The blood swept to the ground as some of it got on her clothes. Anko looked at her blood stained sword as she swiped the blood clean off.

"Try and come back now. I want you to really try," Anko said to the lifeless body of her former mentor. Anko smirked as she turned to see Naruto holding Kabuto to the ground.

"It's because of you. You're damn praise of the Uchiha caused him to take Konoha. You one of the damn people I hate as I lost my daughter because of your ass," Naruto said as he instantly hit Kabuto's chest and pulled out his heart which was still beating as he dropped the body to the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the still slowly beating heart.

"So you do have a heart. I'm shocked. It's too bad that it won't be beating anymore. Of course I'm sure you wouldn't care either way," Naruto said as he crushed the heart as the blood poured onto his hand. Naruto looked at his blood soaked hand as he dropped the organ to the ground. Naruto swiped the blood off as he looked at the lifeless body of Kabuto. Naruto smirked at his work, but left as he returned to Anko.

**TORTURE IS OVER! YOU CAN CALM DOWN NOW PEOPLE!**

Naruto stood near Anko as said woman kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. That felt so good. I wouldn't trade this for anything less," Anko said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he did a smile katon jutsu and burned to corpses. Naruto headed up to the trees as he smiled at Anko.

"Ready to go Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko smirked with a nod as she looked at her blood soaked clothes.

"We should wash these first Naruto-kun. I don't need his dirty stench on me also,"Anko told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as they rushed through the trees. Naruto soon made a mental link to Shizune.

"_Shizune-chan, you there?_

"_I'm here Naruto-kun, what is it?_

"_Me and Anko killed Orochimaru and Kabuto,"_

"_Really? Wow I wish I had seen it._

"_You should have seen them squirm,"_

"_It must have been good,"_

"_It was. Now we can start our next step,"_

"_Got it Naruto-kun. We still need more allies, but we can do this much. I can't wait,"_

"_Me neither. Well I'm going to go Shizune-chan later._

"_Bye Naruto-kun," _

Naruto and Anko continued to rush through the trees as they finally started to initiate the next step to their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those who complain. I warned you so don't threaten me about dropping this story. It's supposed to be a horror anyway so yeah there is stuff like this. Either deal with it or don't, but I at least warned you.**


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto and Anko, having...disposed of Orochimaru and Kabuto, ran through the trees of the forest s they stopped at a small lake near the battlefield where they and the sannin fought. Naruto slowly took of his blood soaked clothes as he felt the intense stares of Anko over his body. Naruto gave a soft smile and slowly put his clothes in the water as Anko did the same. Anko turned to the Kusanagi sword that she took from Orochimaru and glanced over its features. Anko felt her blood boil slightly from remembering her past with Orochimaru, but it slowly calmed down as she was brought back to her sweet revenge with the snake sannin. Naruto spared a glance and her and saw the small sadistic smile on her face. Naruto chuckled as he continued to wash his clothes, but could feel Anko stare at him a little more as he decided to talk.

"Whoever said revenge isn't justified...they lied right Anko-chan?" Naruto asked her. Anko grinned with a small nod of agreement as she washed her clothes also.

"They really did Naruto-kun. I still can't believe he's gone. I've never been so happy in my entire life," Anko said as she put Kusanagi away. Naruto chuckled as he saw the small traces of blood come off his clothes and decided to put them back on. Anko did the same as both chuckled at the other in their soaking wet clothes. Naruto and Anko did separate handsigns as Anko used her fire release to dry her clothes while Naruto used his wind release to dry his own. Both were soon done as they turned around and ran back to meet up with everyone else. As they ran through the trees, Anko turned her head to see Naruto with a mysterious smile on his face as she wondered what he was thinking.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Anko asked him. Naruto turned his head to her and gave a sly grin and turned back to the direction they were facing.

"It's going to begin Anko-chan," Naruto told her. Anko narrowed her eyes in confusion as Naruto decided to clarify what he meant.

"I mean that we can start with adding some small fear to Konoha. Right now...begins the first stage of Konoha's destruction," Naruto told her. Anko gasped at him when she saw Naruto smile, but nodded in agreement as both raced through the trees.

_**With Shizune and the others**_

Shizune having broke her connection with Naruto, got up from her bed and made her way downstairs and smiled when she saw Kin and Haku training out back. Shizune turned her head to see Zabuza and Yagura doing the same. Shizune chuckled at the irony of Zabuza and Yagura being on good terms with each other as she made her presence known to everyone else who was downstairs.

"Alright everyone. I just finished my matter with Naruto-kun and we are going to finally start having some fun," Shizune told them. Kushina and Minato glanced at each other, but kept silent as everyone came into the room and sat on the floor.

"So what are we going to do?" Kin asked Shizune as said brunette looked around to see people with the same expressions. Shizune gave a hidden smirk across her face which Zabuza, Yagura, Kushina, and Minato were able to catch. Shizune closed her eyes for a second before telling everyone as she wanted to preserve the moment, but opened them as everyone braced themselves for her news.

"We are going to kill all the members of the Civilian Council. After all these years, they have acted stuck up with every decision they make and we are going to end them now," Shizune said to everyone. Minato widened his eyes in slight fear of everyone smiling as he turned to see Kushina with her eyes closed, but a smile on her face nonetheless. Minato put his head down in shame as he wondered if all of this was his fault. Minato narrowed his eyes to see a figure in front of him which caused him to raise his head to see Shizune in front of him.

"It's not like I'm forcing anyone to do it, but if they don't do it then they should stay out of the way," Shizune told him. Minato narrowed his eyes at Shizune as both felt everyone's gazes on them. Minato sighed as he gave a small nod which caused Shizune to chuckle and pat his shoulder.

"One, Minato you need to know what you have to do and what you want to do. Naruto-kun and I aren't forcing anyone to do this. Everyone is here of their own free will. For me, I have to do this and I definitely want to do this. Nothing is going to stop me," Shizune to him. Minato nodded slowly, but still couldn't answer as Shizune turned around to face the rest.

"We will start at nighttime. I love the thrill of filling people's faces with terror at night," Shizune said with them. Everyone nodded as they all scattered leaving Kushina and Minato in the room. Kushina sighed as she turned to Minato who was still thinking.

"Minato, if your conflicted then you should leave. I'm here for my son and I love him with all my heart. I am not going to stand for the way my son was treated. I'm going to do this because he is my son and because I love him as his mother and...one of his future mates. I just wanted to tell you that," Kushina said as she disappeared also, leaving a distressed Minato in the room to some much needed thinking.

_**With Naruto and Anko**_

After a few minutes of running, Naruto and Anko made it back to the field where the battle was held as they looked at the destroyed landscape. Both gave it a quick glance, but didn't stay long as they continued back to town. Both made small conversation, mostly about what Naruto's plans were to which made Anko all the more smile at the elimination of Konoha's civilian council. For years, since she could remember the council had always been on her case about everything as they tried to find some way to make her mad about being Orochimaru's former student. Due to that fact, Anko was slightly ecstatic about that news. Naruto chuckled from her happiness as they looked to see the town in sight.

After a few more minutes, both entered the busy streets as they looked for Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Fu. Naruto's ears suddenly twitched to the right as his head turned in the same direction to see all three of their targets as they walked into their inn. The floors creaked as Naruto and Anko opened to door to the surprised faces of everyone in the room.

"Hey you three. What's going on?" Naruto asked them. Everyone seemed to dumbfounded to answer as Anko unsealed the Kusanagi and threw it at Jiraiya who caught and examined it with unbelieving eyes.

"I-Is this-,"

"One Kusanagi from Orochimaru ready to go," Anko told everyone with her standard grin as Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the sword. Meanwhile, Fu charged to both of them until she was directly in front of their faces.

"How did you two survive? We all saw that Orochimaru was fighting you and Tsunade-sama. How did you two win?" Fu asked them. Anko turned to Naruto with a smile as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Luck?" Naruto asked to which Anko bursted out laughing. Fu faulted as she fell to the floor while Jiraiya and Tsunade sweatdropped. Fu slowly got up as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish I had luck like that," Fu said to herself though it was out loud. Everyone chuckled as Jiraiya gave the sword back to Anko. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"I take it Kabuto got away?" Jiraiya asked his godson. Naruto tilted his head left and right with a small blank face, but smiled as he walked past Jiraiya.

"No Ero-sennin. He's just as dead as Orochimaru," Naruto told them.

"_If not deader," _Naruto thought to himself. Everyone's mouthes hanged at the information as Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and pointed her finger and the blond hanyou.

"Your telling me he's just Jonin? He might as well be an Anbu if he do this," Tsunade told Jiraiya. Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders as he knew this information was probably the best out of anything he had ever heard in his lifetime. Jiraiya also knew that when people say who killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, Naruto and Anko would both be in quite the spotlight from all the elemental nations. Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed as they packed their things into their bags. Fu began to pack her own bags since Tsunade lost the bet to Naruto and she wouldn't leave Tsunade, so she decided to go to Konoha with the others. Naruto and Anko packed their own bags as Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"So Tsunade-chan, no hard feeling about losing right?" Naruto asked her. Jiraiya, Anko and Fu snickered with their hands over their mouths as Tsunade grumbled about some blonds being lucky and things like that. Tsunade gave a small smile, but everyone looked to see her fist trembling as she continued to smile at Naruto.

"No hard feelings Naruto. You won fairly. I guess my loyalty is yours," Tsunade said to him. Naruto nodded with a soft smile as he finished packing along with everyone else. After finishing, Naruto walked up to Anko and whispered something in her ear which left the other three to wonder what they were talking about. Anko smirked with a nod as she turned to Fu, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-san, Fu-chan come with me to get some food," Anko told them. Fu and Jiraiya raised their eyebrows at her as they wondered where that came from. Anko gave them a never ending smile which caused Fu to shrug her shoulders along with Jiraiya as Anko grabbed their wrists and led them out the door leaving Naruto and Tsunade in the room. Tsunade felt a slight chill in the air from the lack of people as she looked at Naruto who seemed to be muttering to himself. Naruto stopped fast and turned to Tsunade which gave her a weird vibe. Naruto sighed as he leaned on the side of a wall while Tsunade wondered if he wanted to talk. Naruto could see her questioning and decided to start as his intense gaze.

"Tsunade-chan," Naruto said starting the conversation. Tsunade turned to him and decided to respond.

"Yes Naruto?" Tsunade asked still wondering what Naruto wanted to talk about. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I want you to understand something. For right now, I'm going to rescind our bet until you hear what I have to say. I'll let you make this choice after that," Naruto told her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she could tell that whatever Naruto wanted to talk about wasn't going to go too well with her. Tsunade decided to hear Naruto out though as curiosity got the better of her.

"All right then Naruto. What do you want me to understand?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto sighed again as he slowly opened his eyes to which Tsunade nearly stepped back from the coldness inside of them. Tsunade felt herself nearly tremble, but calmed down as Naruto continued.

"What would you do if I said I would destroy Konoha?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the question as she softly chuckled.

"Is that a joke Naruto?" Tsunade asked him. Tsunade didn't get an answer and brought her eyes towards Naruto and gasped as she saw utter seriousness inside them. Tsunade dropped her bag to the ground as Naruto leaned off of the wall.

"Tsunade, answer the question," Naruto told her in a most demanding tone. Tsunade closed her eyes for a second to think over Naruto's question and find a reason for this conversation.

"Why are you asking this? T-This isn't serious is it?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto nodded that it was indeed serious as Tsunade looked at the floor.

"Since you rescinded the bet until this conversation, I'll be honest. I'm not sure what I would do," Tsunade told him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow as that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Tsunade took his silence as a means to continue.

"My brother, Nawaki, and my former lover, Dan, both loved Konoha so much. They were willing to die for it and they did. I hated Konoha for many things, but that was one of the main things. I'm really not sure. If you did attack Konoha, well I'm not sure if I would or wouldn't stop you. I don't know my purpose for doing anything really. I simply left Konoha to pretty much run away from the troubles. I wonder if I called it soul searching. I don't know. However, if you didn't rescind the bet, well my loyalty is with you, not Konoha," Tsunade told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her while Tsunade continued to look at the ground.

"Your probably right Naruto. I am a coward. One of the most powerful sannin is running away from her problems and is afraid of some blood. I'm a coward right?" Tsunade asked as some tears fell down her face. Naruto looked at the ground, but smiled as he walked up to Tsunade. Naruto gave Tsunade a reassuring smile as he cupped her cheeks and wiped her face slightly.

"You aren't a coward Tsunade-chan. I'm sorry I said that earlier. I simply said that gain a small edge over you. I could never mean that. I can tell you honestly that you are a strong woman. I'm more than sure of that. Tsunade-chan, will you give me your undying loyalty?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade looked at the ground for a bit, but turned her head slowly to Naruto and nodded with a small smile. Naruto smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around Tsunade. Tsunade blushed from the small affectionate hug as Naruto slowly let go. Tsunade slowly regained control over her emotions and sat on the bed. Naruto sat with her as Tsunade decided to ask Naruto her own questions.

"Naruto, why do you want to destroy Konoha? It's is your home. You even still have the headband on," Tsunade asked him. Naruto gave a deep breath then let out a long sigh as he looked at the door of the inn where everyone was staying.

"I'll be honest Tsunade-chan. That place isn't my home. I may live their, but it truly disgusts me to wear this headband. If you saw the things I've seen and knew the things I know, well you would be shocked. Not to mention, you won't believe me either," Naruto told her. Tsunade scoffed as she looked at Naruto.

"Try me then," Tsunade told him. Naruto chuckled at her, but shrugged his shoulders as he told her about the future. Naruto told her all about Konoha's descent into the darkness. Naruto told her about how the last Uchiha would become Hokage and would begin to wage war with the other nations. He told her how evil Konoha would become through his actions. He told her how Naruto lost his daughter to Sasuke's visions of his demise to a demon**(A/N: Oh the irony)**. Naruto finished to say that Tsunade lost her life for defying Sasuke's ambition and his goals. Naruto stopped as he judged Tsunade's reaction. Naruto saw a bit of confusion in her eyes along with traces of sadness in her eyes. Tsunade took a breath as she analyzed what Naruto said to her. Tsunade turned to Naruto and gave him a stern look.

"So that look you have is actually a henge?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto nodded as Tsunade got to her feet along with Naruto.

"Could you unhenge for me then? I'd like to see what you look like," Tsunade told him. Naruto nodded as smoke covered the entire area. Tsunade coughed slightly from all the smoke, but opened her eyes and slowly let her mouth hang as a blush came across her face. Naruto was hearing his black coat with red flames on the bottom along with the standard jonin attire. His hair was a much longer as his bangs ran down the side of his face. Tsunade blushed a deep red which, to Naruto, was a good reaction.

"I take it you like this form?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade snapped out of her blush and coughed in her hand as Naruto chuckled.

"O-Okay, anyway I can tell that's not a henge so that's your true form, but what's with the eyes, ears, and tail?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto grinned as his tail swayed slightly around his body as he saw Tsunade's eyes follow the tail with a smile.

"I'm a hanyou or in other words, I'm a half-demon. The Kyuubi not only sent back to this time period, but it changed me into a hanyou. It gave it's life for me. That's why I'm like this," Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded in understanding as Naruto smiled.

"So Tsunade-chan, you said you didn't know your purpose, but I'll give you one," Naruto told her. Tsunade nodded as she couldn't really say no, but it was of her own will that she did agree.

"Tsunade-chan, I have a bit of a job for you. I remind you that I WILL destroy Konoha. Will you follow me?" Naruto asked her. Tsunade smirked at Naruto as she cracked her knuckles.

"And I'll repeat what I said back in the field against Orochimaru. To the one I gave my undying loyalty I will fight with him and for him," Tsunade said to Naruto. Naruto gave a devious grin as he kissed Tsunade's cheek.

"Glad to have you Tsunade-chan," Naruto told her. Tsunade chuckled with a nod as she picked up her bag and walked out with Naruto. Both exited the inn to see Anko, Fu, and Jiraiya arrived with a few shopping bags. Naruto and Tsunade smiled as they waved for everyone. While they were waving, Tsunade turned to Naruto and whispered.

"Aren't you going to tell Jiraiya also?" She asked him. Naruto closed his eyes with a smile as he remembered his former hate for Jiraiya, but thought things over. Naruto couldn't help but nod as he turned to Tsunade.

"I of course plan to, but not right now. Right now I just want to enjoy having Ero-sennin back in my life," Naruto told her. Tsunade gave a blank face to what Naruto meant, but left it alone. Having caught up with everyone, they all headed to back to Konoha as they all saw the sun go down. As the sun went down, Naruto decided to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade one last thing as he made everyone face him.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked him as everyone else had the same question in their minds. Naruto gave a devious grin as he faced the two sannin.

"We should hurry home Tou-san and Kaa-san will be waiting for us," Naruto told them. Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped at what Naruto said as Anko chuckled from their reactions. Fu decided to wait to ask who the people were as Jiraiya placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, don't toy with my emotions. Is this your adoptive Tou-san and Kaa-san?" Jiraiya asked him with Tsunade wondering the same thing. Naruto kept up his grin, but shook his head in a negative.

"Nope Ero-sennin. My real parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, are in the village. Kaa-san never died, but Tou-san, well you will be shocked by what I tell you," Naruto said to them. Jiraiya and Tsunade were now even more curious to what Naruto was going to say as Naruto brought them both closer. Naruto soon whispered into their ears as both Jiraiya and Tsunade widened their eyes.

"YOU CAN DO WHAT?" They both shouted as some of the birds rushed out of the trees.

_**With Shizune and the others, nighttime**_

Shizune and the others left the house as they all roamed the streets. Everyone appeared on a single rooftop as Shizune stood in front of everyone.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin," Shizune told them. Everyone nodded with a smiles as Shizune waved her hand to the right. Haku, Yagura, and Zabuza went to the right as Shizune moved her hand to the left. Kushina, Tsume, Hana and Minato moved to the left. Shizune stood to her feet and turned to Kurenai, Kin, and Kiba.

"Alright you three. Let's go also. I'm going to make that damned council pay," Shizune said to them. Kiba, Kin, and Kurenai nodded as they disappeared into the night as no one in Konoha would know what hit them.

_**With Haku, Yagura, and Zabuza**_

Al three ran through the rooftops at a breakneck pace until Haku came up to the first house. Haku peered through the window to see a big boned man in bed with his wife as Haku formed three ice senbon. Yagura and Zabuza stayed back, but put up a connection to Haku while they saw her work.

"_Reminds me of all those other assassinations that you had me do Zabuza-sama," _Haku said in the mental connection. Zabuza chuckled with a nod as Haku opened the window slowly.

"_If you told me I'd be following a half-demon and becoming a half-demon myself and to top it of fighting beside Yagura. I would have kill you for fear of your insanity," _Zabuza said to which Yagura nearly scoffed.

"_I wasn't that bad," _Yagura said to which Zabuza chuckled and shrugged his shoulders to the Sanbi jinchuuriki.

"_Sure Yagura and I'm not the Demon of the Hidden Mist," _Zabuza said to which Yagura sighed and Haku mentally laughed. Haku crept closer to the man as she saw him breathing easily. Haku unhenged her eyes which became red and slitted as she gave a small smile and threw the senbon quietly at the man's throat ending his life. Haku left and quickly as she came and followed Yagura and Zabuza to the next target. Next was Zabuza as they came up to the house. Zabuza took his sword off his back and entered the house to see another man sleeping also. Zabuza smirked as he came into the room quietly and approached the sleeping man. Zabuza made a clean slash across the throat as the blood poured out from the man. Zabuza stepped back and left as it was Yagura's turn.

"Alright let's get this over with," Yagura said as he took his staff off his back. Yagura entered the house of a woman and neared her as he coated the staff in water. Yagura made a simple water spear tip and turned to the woman.

"Rest in the next world," Yagura said as he crashed his water spear into the woman's chest causing the blood to pour out from her body. Yagura smirked as he left the building also.

"So what do we do now?" Haku asked them. Zabuza and Yagura shrugged their shoulders and decided to head back to the compound since they were done.

_**With Tsume, Hana, Kushina, and Minato**_

All four rushed through the village rooftops as Tsume's nose zoomed in on the first house. Being on of the people on the council has it's advantages after all. Kushina, Hana, and Minato stayed on the roof, but Kushina turned to the side and smiled.

"Hana is their anyone else near here?" Kushina asked her. Hana sniffed the air and nodded as she pointed to a house not far from them. Kushina smirked as she took out her sword and left leaving Hana and Minato on the roof. Tsume crept closer to her target as she saw another man on the council. Tsume smirked as she unhenged her claws and slashed the man apart. The blood stained Tsume's hand, but Tsume easily swatted it off as she left also as she left the room with blood stains on the floor. Tsume came to the rooftop as the three quickly hid when they saw four anbu run past them. Kushina soon appeared with blood on her sword and a smile on her face as Tsume sweatdropped.

"I guess you couldn't wait could you?" Tsume asked her. Kushina shook her head, but still kept up the smile.

"No one messes with my son and gets away with it," Kushina said to them. Hana chuckled along with Tsume whereas Minato had to give a small smile for Kushina's protective nature.

"Tsume, where is the next target?" Minato asked her surprising everyone. Tsume smirked as she looked at the Yondaime.

"Minato, your getting into this aren't you?" Tsume and Hana asked him. Minato sighed as he looked around the village and took out his three-pronged kunai.

"Humans fear what they don't understand, but you can only take ignorance so far until it becomes a habit. I'm not the Hokage anymore and as a father, I won't stand for their mistreatment of my son. I wished for Naruto to grow up a hero, but it seems that was all my fault. Now I'll try to correct that mistake," Minato said as Tsume pointed to the right near the Hokage Mansion. Minato grabbed Hana as both disappeared in the Hiraishin technique. Both appeared in front of the house as they entered. Minato and Hana walked through the room as they saw someone sleeping. Hana's claws sharpened as Minato gripped his kunai tightly. Hana slashed through the person's throat as the person nearly screamed out in pain. Minato countered as he stabbed his kunai through the person's chest. The person fell to the ground dead as Minato's eyes show a bit of distress from doing it, but it couldn't be helped. Minato and Hana left the house as they saw Kushina and Tsume waiting for them.

"Shall we go home before we attract any...other problems?" Tsume asked them. Everyone nodded as they vanished into the night leaving no traces behind that they were ever there.

_**With Shizune, Kurenai, Kin, and Kiba**_

All four ran through the rooftops as they stopped at a particular house. Shizune turned to Kurenai and could only smile as the genjutsu mistress wondered what she was smiling about.

"You were the last person I thought would do this Kurenai," Shizune told her. Kurenai gave her a blank look, but chuckled as she looked at the house.

"Hey I'm playing a part in this also. I may not be a hanyou yet, but I can still help. Besides one of those damn members is a stupid pervert that I want dead," Kurenai said as she and Kin entered the house. Kin placed three senbon with bells on them near a sleeping man's ears and backed away softly. Kurenai did her turn as she weaved her handsigns and placed the sleeping man under a terrifying genjutsu. Kin turned to Kurenai and smiled.

"I guess stress on the brain during sleeping hours is deadly?" Kin asked her partner. Kurenai chuckled with a nod as Kin threw two kunai at the bells effectively ringing them and shattering the man's hearing. The man screamed himself awake, but was silenced by two kunai to the head as he dropped dead also. Kurenai and Kin left the bedroom and came back to the rooftops as Shizune turned to the last house. Shizune wanted to save this person for last. The one council member she hated the most out of them all. Kurenai and Kin decided to go home and not risk getting caught as Shizune and Kiba came to the Sakuno Haruno's house. Shizune's blood boiled in excitement as she and Kiba softly entered the house.

"Ready Kiba?" Shizune asked him. Kiba nodded along with Akamaru on his head as the two navigated through the house. Thanks to their sense of smell, Kiba and Shizune found Sakuno's room quite easily. Both entered as they saw the sleeping pink haired mother banshee. Shizune's arm glowed red and black as Kiba unhenged his claws. Both neared Sakuno, but cursed as they stepped on a floorboard. The board creaked as Sakuno opened her eyes. Shizune and Kiba quickly vanished out of sight as Sakuno looked around the dark room.

"Was I dreaming?" Sakuno asked herself as she reached for her lamp. Sakuno reached but couldn't get it as she sighed at having to get up. Sakuno walked the door and turned on the switch as her room lit up. Sakuno turned around only to see Shizune's face as she gasp and backed into a wall.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked as she gazed into Shizune's red slitted eyes. Shizune made her chakra blade as she closed in on Sakuno.

"I remember when you call me a demon's bitch all those times. I am going to show you how much of a demon I really am," Shizune said as she charged Sakuno. Sakuno having no training in shinobi arts could only gasp at Shizune's hand in her stomach. Shizune smirked as Sakuno fell to the ground.

"It's only fitting that the last thing your face sees is the Queen of the Demons," Shizune said as she slashed Sakuno's head clean off. Sakuno's body fell to the ground lifeless as Kiba walked up to her.

"Should we take the head? You know the Yamanaka could find us out if we leave it here," Kiba told her. Shizune nodded, but simply slashed the head to pieces as she turned to Kiba.

"Anything else?" She simply asked him. Kiba chuckled, but shook his head as he turned off the switch to the room leaving all the mess in the dark for a pink banshee to find out in the morning.

Shizune and Kiba exited the house in a few good spirits and sprinted back to the compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Shizune and Kiba came through the door to see some people on the floor with smiles on their faces as Shizune and Kiba did the same.

"I wonder how much commotion there will be tomorrow," Haku said as everyone chuckled.

"No doubt we probably did quite a few things that will up the security of this village, but that makes it all the more fun," Shizune said to them. Everyone nodded, but soon left as they realized they were still in clothes with some blood on them. While most people left, Shizune opened a connection to Naruto as she decided to tell him about the first stage.

"_Naruto-kun, we have finished our part. What about you?_

"_It's all good over here Shizu-chan. We will be arriving in two days. You should have seen Ero-sennin's reaction when I told him that Kaa-san and Tou-san were alive. Anko is still snickering to herself about it. He got an even weirder face when I told him how I did it. It was all hilarious to me and Anko-chan. Oh guess who was traveling with Tsunade-chan in your place._

"_I would have loved to see their reactions. I also can't fathom a guess, so why not tell me right now,"_

"_Alright, traveling with Tsunade-chan was Fu or as people call her The Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi," _

"_Really? Well that's surprising._

"_It sure was. Well good work Shizune-chan. Tell me how the village reacts tomorrow. Man I wish I was over there._

"_Just like I wish I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto die, but we can't all have everything I guess._

"_Oh well. It's late you should get some sleep Shizune-chan. I'm going to go to. Bye._

"_Bye Naruto-kun," _Shizune said as she cut the connection. Shizune turned to see she was the only one awake as she heard the various people snoring throughout the compound. It all made Shizune chuckle at the type of family they had. Shizune got up and stretched her legs and went to take a quick shower to wipe off the remaining blood. After her shower, Shizune turned off all the lights and got into the bed as she had a hidden smirk on her face.

"Konoha...it starts now," Shizune said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Next Morning**_,** _Namikaze Compound_**

Everyone was soundly sleeping in their separate rooms fully enjoying their individual dreams though all seemed to revolve around Konoha burning for some odd reason. It was still early in the morning as the entire house was quiet. Nothing could disturb their peace at that moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone yelled as the entire village nearly woke up from the noise. Everyone in the Namikaze compound woke up fast as their ears winced from the pain of the scream. Kushina walked out of her room with her hands covering her ears as everyone else appeared in the room.

"Who the hell was that?" Kin asked everyone. Everyone shrugged their shoulders that they didn't know, but turned to see Shizune with a smile on her face while her eyes were closed.

"I take it the pink bitch found her mother," Shizune said as everyone realized it. Everyone gave their own innocent smiles as they heard more various screams ring throughout Konoha. Shizune and the others sighed as they heard a knock on their door. Shizune came to the door and opened it to see an anbu with a cat mask and purple hair approach them.

"Sorry to intrude, but all shinobi are to report to the Hokage's meeting room right now," she said to them. Everyone in the room sighed with a nod as they all got their clothes on. Minato henged his appearance as everyone left the compound. Everyone jumped along the rooftops as they saw people drag out the bodies of the once whole pieced council members of Konoha. Everyone seemed to smirk as they remembered their night. Shizune had on a deeper smirk as she saw Sakura looking at her dead mother. The whole family ignored the constant cries that rang through the village along with the look of shock on people's faces as they came inside the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi breathed on his pipe with a heavy sigh as he learned of the events that transpired. Nearly every shinobi who was there minus Naruto, Anko and Jiraiya. Sarutobi stood up and glanced at everyone in the room before speaking.

"Everyone I have grave news for everyone. Upon last night's events every single council member has been murdered except the prisoner Danzo. No one knows how these events happened, but our village is in a state of security. No one knows who did it, but we must find them. All Jonin are to search the outer reaches of Konoha for any trace of anything suspicious. All chunin are to inspect the houses of the murdered and look for clues. Genin are to take the bodies to the morgue for analysis of any signs of evidence. The Anbu will search the other countries secretly for any hint of hostility towards Konoha. As of right now, Konoha is under tight security. The only ones who are allowed back to Konoha are Naruto Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade Senju and whoever is their companion. Those are the orders now GO!" Sarutobi ordered. Everyone nodded with a bow as they all scattered in different directions. Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he got the biggest headache.

_**With Shizune and the others**_

Shizune, Zabuza, Tsume, and Kurenai, being the only jonin in the family besides Naruto and Anko, sent the others ahead as they decided to catch up the other jonin for the unnecessary search for anything. Minato and Kushina were given an SS-rank for them being alive and were made into Anbu by Sarutobi. Both went home to put on their anbu gear and head out for the search. Haku, Kin, Kiba and Hana being chunin headed to the separate houses of the council members to investigate the scenes along with the other chunin. Yagura, being an unregistered civilian of Konoha decided to go home and guard the place. No one could find Mikoto for some reason, but they were sure she was somewhere close to Sasuke. Everyone went to their assigned duties as they all kept up the innocent act.

_**With Shizune, Zabuza, Tsume, and Kurenai**_

"So what do we do now?" Kurenai asked them. Tsume and Zabuza turned to Shizune with the same question as the woman smiled which caused everyone to raise their eyebrow at her.

"Why we are going to search. There's nothing out there, but let's go anyway," Shizune said with a innocent smile. Everyone absently nodded as they left Konoha to search for any 'evidence' to the resulting deaths of the council. All jonin were spilt into four groups which scattered into every direction. Same with the anbu, genin, and chunin as everyone did their jobs.

_**With Haku, Kin, Kiba, and Hana**_

Haku and Kin followed Kiba to the Sakura's house since none of the other chunin were there. Hana decided to separate from them and check another house herself since she wanted to get everything done faster. All three saw people gathered around with looks of shock evident on their faces. Haku, Kin, and Kiba all smirked from the horror on some people's faces, but got serious as they made their presence evident.

"Everyone out of the way. We are here to investigate the house," Kiba said while Kin and Haku chuckled at Kiba enjoying the fact that he could give orders now. Seeing the chunin vests, people backed up for the three to enter as they all walked inside. The smell of blood made the three wince slightly, but they didn't pay it too much mind. Kiba, Kin and Haku walked upstairs and came to the room where they heard the crying. All three came into the room and saw Sakura crying as she had her head on her mother's bed. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Sakura struggled to look up and saw the three hanyou chunin as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"What the hell do you three want?" Sakura asked them in a slightly choked up voice. Everyone ignored her as Haku took a look at the beheaded body. Haku knelt on one knee and examined it as she was a practicer of medical ninjutsu and the body's physical states. Haku knew better than to disturb the scene and didn't touch the body, but looked around the body for evidence of what she already knew happened. Sakura looked at Haku examining the body and saw Kiba and Kin looking around the room like they were searching for something. Sakura seethed that they were in her room and suddenly snapped.

"What are you doing here! Get out! You three have no right being here!" Sakura yelled. Haku, Kin and Kiba sighed as they turned to her.

"Sakura shut up! We are trying to work here. If you want us to find out who did this then make yourself useful for once and get out so we can do our job," Kiba told her. Sakura flinched slightly and eyed the three chunin a bit more, but sucked her teeth and left without much of a fight. Having seen Sakura leave the scene, Kiba and the others made a detailed report of what the found and what they observed. After they did that, they all left as they saw Neji, Shikamaru and Shino entered the house and carry out Sakura's mother. Everyone nodded as they went to report to the Hokage about their findings.

_**With Minato and Kushina**_

The two anbu ran through the trees to go to the nearest country and inspect the place like they were ordered though the two saw no need to since the cause was closer than anyone thought.

"Let's go Kushina. We have to hurry," Minato told her. Kushina nodded in agreement as they picked up their pace and ran off. Minato gave a mental sigh as he found the situation disturbing, but didn't complain too much about it. Kushina on the other hand, gave a hidden smile as she found nearly the entire situation amusing. The two continued to run through the trees to Rice Country for a simple investigation.

_**With Mikoto**_

Mikoto was in front of her house again as she felt Sasuke's presence inside. Mikoto struggled with opening the door and coming to her son, but she wasn't sure what was holding her back. Ever since the conversation she heard Sasuke having with Kakashi, she wasn't sure how to approach him anymore. Mikoto sighed, but turned nodded as she opened the door to her house. Mikoto looked around the house again as she felt a slightly ominous feeling from it. Mikoto walked up the stairs to her son's room and stood only a few inches away, only having the door keeping the mother and son apart. Mikoto sighed as she knocked on the door.

"If it's Sakura, then go away I don't have the time to deal with you," Sasuke said. Mikoto stiffened slightly, but turned the nob on the door and came in to see Sasuke on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Hello Sasuke," Mikoto said to him. Sasuke eyes widened as he heard the melodious voice. Sasuke removed his arm from his face and shot up to see his mother in the door. Sasuke sat on his bed motionless for a few minutes before putting up a handsign.

"Kai," Sasuke said to which Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke seethed as he flashed his sharingan to dispel the supposed genjutsu placed on him. Sasuke gasped as he found everything to be real. Mikoto gave a soft smile to Sasuke and neared him as Sasuke watched her movements carefully. Mikoto sat at the edge of his bed and smiled while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Has my son gotten cold on me in my absence?" Mikoto asked him. Sasuke didn't answer as he found the reality of what he was seeing to be impossible. Sasuke suddenly let tears fall off his face for the first time since that night after seeing Mikoto's smile.

"Your supposed to be dead. How are you back?" Sasuke asked her. Mikoto adopted a thinking pose for a second, but turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Really I don't know, but does it matter Sasuke? I'm back and I missed my son," Mikoto said to him. Sasuke stopped his crying and turned his head away from Mikoto as the woman frowned slightly.

"Get out," Sasuke whispered. Mikoto neared him to hear what he said as Sasuke turned around fast with his sharingan in full flare.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled to her. Mikoto gasped as she instantly got up. Mikoto slightly flinched from his gaze as she tried to talk to him.

"Sasuke, what's the matter? Why are you-," Sasuke stopped her as he grabbed a kunai from underneath his bed. Mikoto gasped as she shuddered under Sasuke's gaze.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but your not my mother. My mother is gone and she will never come back. Get out before I kill you. You disgrace my clan with your presence. Don't let me see your face ever again," Sasuke said as Mikoto felt the tears roll off her face. Mikoto saw Sasuke was serious and held her head down as she left the room then closed the door. Mikoto walked down the stairs and opened the entrance door, but looked back with a frown.

"_Sasuke, what has happened to you?" _Mikoto thought as she left the house. Mikoto left the compound all together as she wondered where she should go. Mikoto simply walked through the compound as tears rushed down her face.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke seethed as he gripped the sheets of his bed in frustration. Sasuke was close to losing it. The curse mark, his one true source of power, was gone and his didn't know why. Sasuke seethed as he wondered why his life was going so wrong. Sasuke had found Itachi, but he was still weak. He got his ass handed to him and he could do nothing, but stand there. It was like he didn't train for anything. He was an elite and yet he kept getting beat by others. He got beat by Itachi, he got outclassed by Shizune, he got beat by Naruto. Sasuke paused as his face tightened even more in anger.

"Damn dobe. He's the fuckin' cause of everything. Itachi wanted him for some reason. I am the elite, why would Itachi need the dobe when I'm the strongest? That dobe, he's been the damn wall that stood in my way. Everything I've trained for he's surpassed me at every turn. I need more. I need more power. I need it at any cost," Sasuke said to himself as he gave a weird grin. Sasuke suddenly chuckled slightly, but it turned into a full blown laugh which sounded quite ominous.

"I'll do it. I'll kill you dobe. I'll make you fall to your knees and have your eyes filled with despair when I end your life. You won't be a threat to me much longer. I'll make damn sure of that," Sasuke said with a wicked smirk. Sasuke suddenly gasped as he knew there was one person he could go to for his power. He had felt a weird chakra from the man, but he was strong without a doubt.

"It's time I go and meet that Danzo guy," Sasuke said as he got up and walked out of his room.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura was currently outside taking the sympathies people had for her about her mother. Sakura continued to cry as she walked away from her house. She didn't have a single destination in mind, but she just wanted to get away from her house. Sakura walked absently until she came into a training ground. Sakura looked around to see she was all alone as she looked up at the sky.

"Why Kami? I've never done anything wrong. Why did my mother have to die? Why dammit! WHY!" Sakura yelled as she punched a nearby tree making it shake. Sakura screamed as she continuously punched the tree in front of her until her fists bruised. Sakura stopped punching after 30 minutes and fell to the ground and cried, but stopped as she remembered her beloved Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun. Is this how you felt? The feeling of loneliness? Is that why your so obsessed with revenge?" Sakura asked the empty training field only to receive silence in a response. Sakura tightened her fists and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll find out who did this. I'm going to kill the person responsible for all of this. I'll have my revenge," Sakura said and in addition gave a small smile across her face. Suddenly Sakura turned around to see Sasuke behind her with a smile on his face.

"It seems you understand my pain now Sakura. That's good. Let's go, we are going to start our search," Sasuke said to her. Sakura nodded absently as she and Sasuke left the training field.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Naruto and the others continued to walk along the dirt road back to Konoha when Naruto turned his eyes to the right. Anko turned to Naruto and looked in the same direction to see Kushina waving for them. Naruto smirked as he turned back to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Alright Tsunade-chan, Ero-sennin. Kaa-san's here," Naruto told them. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked around to find her, but couldn't as Naruto waved his hand.

"Kaa-san you can come out now," Naruto told her. Kushina smirked behind her anbu mask and came out along with Minato as they came in front of Naruto.

"Guess I can't hide from my son," Kushina said removing her mask. Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped as they felt they saw a ghost. Kushina smiled at them with a wave as she nudged the person next to her. Minato chuckled as he felt nostalgia from seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade again.

"Still being a pervert Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked as he removed his mask. Jiraiya paled as he saw Minato's genuine face. Tsunade had the same reaction as Naruto and Anko smirked from the interactions.

"M-Minato. Your alive. Your alive!" Jiraiya said as he placed his hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato chuckled at the inspection Jiraiya was doing on him as he turned to Naruto with a smile.

"So son, how's life on the road?" Minato asked him. Naruto chuckled with a slight nod until he raised an eyebrow.

"So what's going on?" Naruto asked them, though he had a pretty good idea. Kushina gave a hidden smirk, but turned serious as she looked at the small group.

"It seems that Konoha's council members have been murdered. The Hokage ordered us people of appropriate ranks to find out the reason and the person behind it," Kushina said to him. Naruto smirked with a nod along with Anko.

"Well Jiraiya, Tsunade, we'll have to talk to you later. We have business to take care of," Minato said as he and Kushina put their masks back on and ran off. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you do it? I gotta know. Please Gaki, let me know," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto chuckled, but said nothing as he knew it was best. The technique for it was far too dangerous to anyone not immortal so to save Jiraiya, Naruto simply said nothing.

"Sorry Ero-sennin, but I can't tell you. It's for your own good that I don't," Naruto told him. Jiraiya whimpered slightly as Tsunade and Fu walked up to them.

"Man, I wonder what I got into by following you people," Fu said as everyone chuckled. Fu rubbed the back of her head as she seemed to find trouble wherever she went.

"Though hearing that Konoha's council was murdered. What's happened since I was gone?" Tsunade asked, but eyed Naruto as she knew he was the cause of it. She didn't really care much though. He had her loyalty and she wouldn't have it any other way. She always did hate the council anyway. They were always too egotistical for her needs. To her, it was more of a blessing than anything else.

"I suppose it would be shocking. Well let's head back to Konoha and see what the hell is going on," Jiraiya said to them. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all continued to their walk back to Konoha.

_**With Shizune and the others**_

After hours of searching, or what looked like searching, Shizune and the other jonin sighed as they were getting a bit tired from all the needless searching.

"You find anything Shizune?" Genma asked her. Recently all the teams had come together to trade any information that they could have found.

"I found nothing Genma-san. Zabuza, Tsume, and Kurenai didn't find anything either. We don't even know what were supposed to be looking for," Shizune said to him. Genma sighed with a nod as he took the senbon out of his mouth. Genma nodded in agreement with Shizune as his team didn't find anything either. The anbu were in other countries trying to find any information so everyone was in the dark.

"Is it possible that maybe it was a rogue shinobi?" Kurenai asked them. Genma adopted a thinking pose along with Shizune who wanted to appear to be thinking.

"If that was the case then why would they aim for the civilian council. Wouldn't they be better off going after the Shinobi council?" someone asked.

"However we can't ignore the possibility of this being an internal job. For right now, let's report to Hokage-sama," Genma to everyone, but before they all left Zabuza stopped them.

"That still doesn't explain why they would go for the Civilian council. You think they are sending us a message?" Zabuza asked them. Some people pondered his question for a bit. He did make a good point. Rogue shinobi or not, people generally don't go for civilians and this seemed to be more simple than everyone was probably making it. There seemed to be too many assumptions going around and everyone was getting frustrated from the hours of searching with no results. Genma sighed again as he put his senbon in his mouth.

"Your right Zabuza. Let's leave things for today. We should report our findings to Hokage-sama," Genma told them. Everyone nodded as they all shunshined out of sight.

_**With Haku, Kin, and Kiba**_

After detailing their report to Sarutobi, all three left the room and sighed as they saw the villagers still in slight shock over the events. All three even heard some people gossiping about who could have committed the action. All three chunin had hidden smirks on their faces as they walked through the town. After walking for a while, the three saw most of the genin sitting around a table in a tea shop.

"Hey guys," Kiba said alerting everyone to their presence. Everyone gave their hellos as Haku, Kin, and Kiba sat down on the table.

"Not the way you wanted your morning to start right?" Kin asked them. Everyone gave a simple chuckle, but nodded as Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"It's all too troublesome. I wonder who did this anyway," Shikamaru said to them. Everyone shrugged their shoulders with a bored expression. Tenten and Lee turned to Kiba, Kin, and Haku and decided to get some answers.

"So you guys were the closest to anything. Did you find anything?" Tenten asked them. Kiba shook his head in a negative as Kin placed her elbows on the table.

"Other than a bloodied room, nothing else," Kin told them. Everyone sighed and sipped some tea to calm their racking nerves over the incident. Soon everyone turned to see each of their respective sensei coming up to them.

"Kurenai-sensei did you find anything?" Kiba asked her. Kurenai shook her head that they didn't as Kiba gave a fake, but believable groan and laid his head on the table.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked them. Everyone unconsciously turned to Ino for an explanation, but the blonde didn't have one for them. Ino hadn't seen her all day.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Hinata asked them. Everyone shrugged their shoulders while Kiba, Kin, and Haku smirked.

"_She must be having a breakdown," _All three thought to themselves. Everyone talked for a few more hours, but noticed that the sun was going down. Everyone sighed as they got up from the table to go home. Everyone bid each other a good bye as they decided to end their searching for today.

_**With Kurenai, Kiba, Kin, and Haku**_

All four walked towards the Namikaze compound as they all gave their own smiles.

"This village is in utter chaos. I can't believe everyone can't figure it out. Though even if they did, they couldn't stop it," Kin told them. Everyone nodded in agreement as they came to their house. Kurenai opened the door to see Zabuza, Tsume, and Shizune on the floor sleeping. Kurenai chuckled as she told the three chunin about their day of not finding anything. Yagura suddenly came from one of the side doors to see Kurenai and the others at the door.

"You guys mind helping me put these three in their rooms?" Yagura asked them. Everyone nodded as they picked up a person and took them to their rooms. The three jonin were sleeping soundly in their rooms as Kurenai and the others stretched.

"Well let's go to bed. Naruto-kun returns tomorrow and I bet he'll have something planned for us tomorrow," Haku told them. Everyone nodded with smiles as they saw Hana come through the door. Kiba smiled as he saw his sister lay down on the floor.

"Find anything Hana?" Kiba asked her. Hana chuckled with an innocent smile as she enjoyed the softness of the carpet.

"Absolutely nothing. I found nothing at all," Hana told them. Everyone nodded as Kiba helped his sister to her bedroom. The house was quite quiet as a few people were still gone. Due to their supposed ranks as anbu, Minato and Kushina wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Naruto and Anko were coming back tomorrow so everyone really had nothing else to do, but sleep. All the shinobi who were out were returning home for the day. So far no one was none the wiser to the plans of the Namikaze Compound.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"And that's the report from everyone Hokage-sama. We didn't find any evidence at all," Shikaku said to him. Sarutobi nodded with a heavy puff of his pipe as he laid back into his chair. All the reports were on his desk as Sarutobi rubbed his temples.

"We have an assassin who kills all the members of the civilian council without alerting any of our best anbu to the scene and vanishes without a trace. Is anyone even capable of that?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically. Shikaku not knowing that decided to answer.

"In all truth Hokage-sama it isn't. Anyone would at least leave some sort of evidence no matter how small, but to find nothing is extremely rare. I'd say something is going to happen," Shikaku told him. Sarutobi nodded with a sigh as he made three kage bunshins as they helped him handle the tons of reports that he was forced to read since he was still the Hokage until Tsunade came back.

_**With Mikoto**_

Mikoto had been wandering Konoha without a destination before she noticed that it was dark. Mikoto sighed as she walked towards the only location she knew. Mikoto wasn't sure, but she felt she was drawn to the Namikaze Compound. She didn't know why, but it made things seem better despite everything happening. Mikoto came up to the house to see it was dark so she assumed everyone was sleeping. Mikoto didn't want to wake anyone up, but knocked on the door softly as she waited for someone to open the door. After 5 minutes of waiting, Yagura opened the door to see Mikoto standing outside.

"Mikoto-san are you okay?" Yagura asked her. Mikoto wasn't sure how to answer that question, but decided it was easier to simply nod and enter the compound. Mikoto felt the warmth of the compound and gave a small smile as she headed to her own room. Mikoto sat on her bed and looked at the wall absently for a few minutes.

"Sasuke, how much have you changed? Where is the sweet son that I love with all my heart?" Mikoto asked the vacant space as she laid her head on the pillow. Mikoto soon went to sleep with a single tear going down her face.

_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_

Both were currently at the Uchiha compound as Sasuke went through some scrolls from his clan. Sakura did the same as she found some impressive katon jutsu information.

"Sasuke-kun did you find anything?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke shook his head in a negative as he scrolled down the scroll. Both were looking for the next level of the sharingan since Sasuke wasn't sure what it was. Sasuke sighed as he wondered what he should do. Sasuke scrolled down a bit more, but stopped as his eyes widened.

"Sakura come here. I think I found it," Sasuke said to her. Sakura stopped her searching and came over to Sasuke's side as they looked at the scroll. Sasuke pointed to a specific part and gave it to Sakura.

"Read this part," Sasuke simply said to her. Sakura nodded and straightened her voice as she looked at the words on the scroll.

"It says, 'The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan has always been passed down to the males of the Uchiha clan. The males prove their worth by mastering the **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. **When the male inherits the sharingan, he is put through rigorous training to master it. He will have one tomoe in the eye when it is activated. After completed training he will gain two and in the field he will most likely gain the third and final tomoe. This is the final form of the sharingan, but there is a forbidden way to go higher," Sakura paused for a second to catch her breath while Sasuke listened to the words intently. Sakura caught her breath and continued.

"In the times of Madara and Izuna Uchiha, the brothers were the first to surpass the limits of the sharingan and unlock the next stage which is called the Mangekyo Sharingan. This type of sharingan has different abilities and formation of the eyes. It solely depends upon the type of user that inherits it. The preferred way is for the user to kill their best friend. The techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan are limited, but it grants the user control over time and space which they can bend to their will. This technique is called Tsukuyomi. It is used with the right eye of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It's considered one of the most powerful genjutsu in the world. The next technique is called Amaterasu. It consists of using the left eye to cast black flames upon the target. Once the flames hit the person, death is imminent. The flames will burn for all eternity without proper control. The last and final technique is called the Susanoo. It presumably requires both eyes to perform, but no one has done this technique so not much is known about it. While fighting, due to overuse of the Mangekyo, Madara Uchiha's vision deteriorated which led to blindness. Madara, not being able to take being blind, took his brother's eyes and transplanted them in replacement of his own. This granted him the most powerful level of the sharingan, known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara is the only known successor to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan thus making him the Uchiha clan's greatest user of the sharingan," Sakura finished. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the new information and gave a hidden smile as Sakura sat next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think the Mangekyo Sharingan will help you get your revenge on Itachi?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke turned to Sakura and smiled with a nod.

"That's right Sakura, but I don't have any best friends so I will simply train till I gain the Mangekyo. Once I have that, I will master the techniques that go with it. Your going to help me right Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura smiled with a nod as she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Of course Sasuke-kun. I'll help you do anything you wish," Sakura said to him. Sasuke nodded with a grin as the two sat in the hidden room.

"Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"It's time to leave this pathetic village behind. We aren't going to get strong by staying here. Let's get out of here in about two days," Sasuke said to her. Sakura nodded with a smile as she got up.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. I've had it with this place. Anywhere you go, I will follow. Let's get out of here," Sakura said to him. Sasuke nodded with a smile as his eyes burned with anticipation.

"First Itachi, and then you dobe. Don't worry dobe, I will do the thing that you have always wanted to do with your pitiful life. After I kill Itachi, I will become the Hokage of this damn village in your place and I'll end your pathetic existence once and for all. Then the world will kneel at my feet," Sasuke said as he gave a simple laugh that echoed throughout the room.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: A simple note to everyone. Most of you people tell me to hurry up and kill Sasuke since no one in the village should be able to stop Naruto and his family anyway. For me that's boring. You can say it drags out and to hurry up, but I don't see it that way. I'm sorry if I'm not just going to kill off Sasuke and Sakura like some simple one shot of my fic that you would want. I think some of you are being greedy in telling me to hurry up. If you want to kill Sasuke and Sakura, then do so in your own fic. But for me, I like to wait. To those who don't complain about waiting I thank you. You know what they say, 'good things come to those who wait'.**

**Side note: Fine! I'll add Ayame, just tell me WHY! I'm not going on her or anything, but please help me understand why you all want Ayame so badly. That's all I ask.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One day later<strong>_

Naruto and the others continued their trek back to Konoha as they all saw the gates in sight. Naruto sighed with a smile as he grabbed Anko and Tsunade. Both girls gasped while a shadow clone grabbed Jiraiya and Fu. Naruto gave everyone a foxy grin while they all had confused looks on their faces.

"What? I'm sick of walking. Let's travel in style," Naruto said to them as everyone disappeared in the Hiraishin. The group appeared in front of the gates which shocked Izumo and Kotetsu from their gate duty. The two gate guards looked to see Naruto rubbing a small lump on his head from Tsunade. Izumo and Kotetsu gasped as they appeared in front of the group. Both bowed to Tsunade while caused the Senju to blush.

"Welcome back Tsunade-sama. However, it seems you came back at a difficult time," Izumo said while Tsunade waved her hand at them. Both arched up their eyebrows at her while everyone else walked forward, passing the giant gates of Konoha.

"We heard about it from...two anbu. Is it true that the entire Civilian council was murdered?" Jiraiya asked them. Izumo and Kotetsu instantly nodded which caused Naruto to give a hidden evil smile along with Anko. Tsunade kept a firm composure, but was mentally laughing as she wondered what Sakuno looked like scared. After clarifying their identification, the group left the gates as they walked towards the Hokage Mansion. Everyone noticed that people were murmuring about the recent events that happened. Everyone seemed more or less terrified that it might happen to them. Some people were able to forget about it as soon as they saw Naruto, or the demon, walking through the streets. Naruto felt their stares and sighed as he wondered if he should just kill everyone right now.

After about ten minutes, everyone made it to the Hokage Mansion as they walked up the stairs to see Sarutobi talking to a group of Anbu. No sooner that did the group come in did the anbu vanish without leaving a trace of their presence. Sarutobi turned to everyone and smiled as he stood to his feet.

"Tsunade, your back," Sarutobi said with a gleam on his face. Tsunade gave a soft smile at her old teacher and wrapped her arm around Naruto causing some of her bust to drape over him.

"Yeah Sarutobi-sensei, this disrespectful Gaki managed to bring me to my senses," Tsunade said while Naruto smiled at his blond woman of a sannin.

"Aww Tsunade-chan your mean. Granted a called you Baa-chan, you know I didn't mean it," Naruto told her. Tsunade chuckled with a nod while Sarutobi turned to Naruto who had his thumbs up.

"Mission accomplished Jiji," Naruto told him. Sarutobi nodded with a smile as he took out a paper, but was stopped by Anko.

"Hokage-sama we also have a present for you," Anko told him. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow before Anko took out a scroll. Applying some charka to it, a sword came out as Anko tossed it to Sarutobi. He gazed at the shimmering sword and dropped his jaw slightly as he was looking at Orochimaru's signature sword, Kusanagi. Sarutobi turned to them while Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Naruto-kun and I managed to end Orochimaru's life along with his boy toy, Kabuto," Anko said with utter happiness in her voice. Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade who nodded in agreement. Sarutobi nearly dropped the sword to the ground. Sarutobi gave a small frown, but it didn't take long before it was replaced with the warmest smile any of them had the pleasure of seeing.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, Anko. I'm glad my mistake has been corrected. I only wish I'd had done it to get some peace in my life. Orochimaru had a huge bounty on his head along with Kabuto. I really don't know how I can pay you both, but i'll find a way. This is probably the best news I've heard all day," Sarutobi said to them. Naruto nodded with a small while Sarutobi gave the sword back to Anko.

"I'd say the sword was yours Anko. Use it well," Sarutobi told her. Anko grinned, but nodded and took the sword back into her hands. Sarutobi soon sighed along with Jiraiya and Tsunade which caused Naruto, Anko, and Fu to turn to them in confusion. Tsunade leaned next to Naruto and could only tell him the news.

"I'm sure that you are going to be in the bingo book due to this. Trust me, you and might make A-rank if not S-rank shinobi in the book," Tsunade said with a wink. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, but formed a smile while Jiraiya tapped his shoulder.

"Only a jonin for a short time and he's already making history. What a wonder Gaki we have here," Jiraiya said to them. Everyone laughed, but Sarutobi's face turned serious.

"Alright, but I must bring to everyone's attention that...,"

"The civilian side of the council was murdered and your looking for those responsible," Naruto said cutting Hiruzen off. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow to how Naruto knew, but shrugged it off as he placed his elbows on the desk.

"Naruto-kun is right. People are currently quite afraid of leaving their houses until we say that the matter is resolved. I know you just got back, but Naruto I have another mission for you and a group. I want you to lead this one," Sarutobi told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but nodded at the thought of leading a team.

"Most of Anbu are gone, but a few offered to stay behind. The Jonin returned also. I want you to create a small team and investigate the edge of the border of Fire County," Sarutobi ordered. Naruto nodded with a bow as everyone walked away, but were stopped again.

"Oh who is this?" Sarutobi asked pointing to Fu. Fu gave a smile and bowed towards Konoha's leader and the rumored man to be the strongest shinobi in the world.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I am Fu. I don't have a surname. I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice," Fu said to him. Sarutobi instantly nodded and turned to Tsunade who nodded after him. Sarutobi was going to find out later as he figured everyone was tired, so he allowed them to leave. Naruto turned back around and gave a smile.

"Hey Jiji, when do me and my team leave?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi adopted a thinking pose, but it didn't last long and took out a sheet of paper.

"You leave tomorrow morning. So get some rest," he told them. Naruto nodded as everyone left. Sarutobi sighed as he made three shadow clones to help him handle the dreaded paperwork. Naruto and the others exited the Hokage Mansion when Naruto turned back to everyone.

"So what's everyone going to do?" Naruto asked them. Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto and gave a small smile.

"I'm going to go home and sleep. I would really like one right now," Anko told him.

"I'm going to check Fu and I into a hotel since we don't really have a living room space in Konoha right now," Tsunade said answering Naruto's question. Fu simply nodded in agreement with Tsunade and her answer. Jiraiya gave a perverted grin and rubbed his hands together which was all Naruto needed to know.

"Tsunade-chan, why don't you and Fu come live in the Namikaze compound with me and the others. We have a few about five more rooms until I have to create more space. You two should come with us," Naruto told her. Tsunade chuckled along with Fu, but they both nodded as Jiraiya left the group to do some research. Naruto and the rest of his group walked back to the compound as Tsunade looked around the village.

"Man, other than the semi-terrified looks on people's faces, this place hasn't changed at all," Tsunade said as her eyes roamed around. Everyone chuckled as Naruto grabbed the three girls. All of them vanished in yellow lightning as they appeared in front of the compound.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto opened the door to see some of his family on the floor with bored expressions on their faces. Naruto chuckled as he invited Tsunade and Fu inside. Anko chuckled also at the sight while Naruto walked forward.

"Is everyone really that bored?" Naruto asked them. Everyone got up and looked to see Naruto and Anko smiling at them. Kin, Haku and Kiba got up as they walked over to the blond hanyou.

"Hey Naruto, your back. You also brought one fine babe with you," Kiba said eyeing Tsunade. Tsunade chuckled while Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto looked around the house to find anyone else, but turned to the three in front of him.

"Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked genuinely curious. Kin, Kiba, and Haku turned to each other and smiled before turning back to Naruto.

"Yagura is out back training by himself. Shizune, Tsume, Hana, and Zabuza are out on the Hokage's orders along with Minato-san and Kushina. Kurenai is somewhere, but we haven't seen her," Kin said which caused Naruto to nod. Naruto turned to Tsunade and Fu and gave them a warm smile.

"Pick a room girls. There just a bit down the hall. You can spend your time doing whatever for right now," Naruto told them. Fu and Tsunade nodded as they left to put their things away. Naruto began to walk away with Anko to unpack their things before Haku and Kin brought him back.

"What's wrong girls?" Naruto asked them. Both girls had frowns on their faces, but turned to Naruto with concern in their eyes.

"Naruto-kun, we're concerned about Mikoto. She's been so depressed as of late and she won't talk to any of us. She simply sits in her room quietly and does nothing. Do you think you could say something?" Haku asked him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground for a few minutes. Naruto sighed as he turned back to Kin and Haku with a smile on his face.

"Sure girls. I'll go see what's bugging Mikoto-chan. Thank you for the information," Naruto told them. Haku and Kin nodded with smiles on their faces as they each kissed his cheek and walked off. Naruto blushed slightly, but got over it fast as he went into his room. Naruto put his stuff down and began to pack his clothes for his mission.

"Let's see. I think it's time I did some major movements now. Let's see, maybe I should move everyone to Oto since that village should be shy one snake bastard. Maybe I'll look while I'm out on the mission,' Naruto said to himself as he sealed some clothes and ninja tools into his scrolls. Naruto put the various scrolls on the bed and scratched the back of his head in some slight irritation. Naruto soon heard some knocking on the door and walked downstairs. Naruto opened the door to see Tenten at the entrance. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hello Tenten, what's the matter?" Naruto asked her. Tenten smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Naruto calmly waited for her response. Tenten blushed slightly, but nodded to herself as she turned back to Naruto.

"Umm...due to the incident no one had training and I just wanted to see how everyone was doing. Most of the people were burying the dead members and attending various funerals. I-I know this isn't the best time to ask this, but um...," Tenten stopped for a second to gauge Naruto's reaction. Naruto still wondered what she was getting at, but kept the smile on his face.

"Well I made a bet with Neji about the fight you had with that brooder of an Uchiha a few months ago. It's was a stupid bet that was like if I won he would denounce destiny for the rest of his life...," Naruto chuckled at the thought of Neji actually doing that, but stopped as Tenten continued.

"And if I lost, I would go out on a date with you. I won from your match so Neji has to denounce destiny or fate for the rest of his life. I still wanted to date you nonetheless. I simply like you Naruto-kun and I was wondering if you would go out with me on a date?" Tenten asked him. Naruto dropped his jaw slightly at the confession, but turned his head to the living room to see Haku, Kin, and Anko chuckling at him and Tenten. Naruto narrowed his eyes in a dangerous glare as the girls sweatdropped and backed away as they whistled a few tones and left. Naruto turned back to Tenten and gave a frown.

"Well I have a mission tomorrow Tenten, so I can't really take you anywhere," Naruto told her. Tenten's smile faded slightly and nodded as she looked at the ground.

"Oh, well that's okay. I just wanted to ask. Later, Naruto," Tenten said as she turned to leave. Naruto's frown turned into a smile as he ran up to Tenten and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tenten turned to see Naruto smiling as she wondered what else he wanted.

"You didn't let me finish Tenten. I was gonna take you somewhere after my mission was over. I'll probably be gone for a few days, but after that I could take you on a date," Naruto told her. Tenten smiled with a nod as she gave Naruto a soft hug that he returned. Tenten kissed his cheek as she waved goodbye to him, but turned around.

"Oh I almost forgot, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino wanted to see you about something later," Tenten said as she ran off. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at the mention of those three, but shrugged it off for a later memory. Naruto walked back inside to see the girls smiling at him.

"What?" Naruto asked them. All their smiles turned into chuckles as Anko sipped some water.

"It seems Naruto-kun is falling for the weapons mistress," Haku said which caused Naruto to blush. Naruto shifted his gaze around the room which made the girls chuckle some more. Naruto huffed as he went upstairs as he didn't have to take this from his girls.

"He's too easy to tease," Anko said which caused Haku and Kin to nod as they all sipped their drinks.

Naruto climbed the stairs till he made it back to the upper floor and looked for Mikoto's room. Naruto sighed as he wondered how this talk would go for him and Mikoto. Naruto finally found her door and knocked on it. Naruto waited for a few minutes and heard nothing as he knocked on the door.

"Mikoto-chan, are you in there?" Naruto asked and still received silence for a response. Naruto sighed again as he unhenged his fox ears and leaned one of them on the door. Thanks to his hearing, Naruto could hear the simple heartbeat from Mikoto as he knew she was in the room. Naruto knocked again as he tried to get Mikoto to open the door.

"Mikoto-chan, will you talk to me if something's bothering you?" Naruto asked her. Mikoto shifted in her bed slightly, but still said nothing as she just wanted to be alone. The last person, Mikoto wanted to see was Naruto. She knew this wasn't his fault, but she wasn't sure how do deal with anything. Mikoto pulled the covers closer to her. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose as he was going to regret doing this. Normally Naruto wouldn't barge into someone's room, even if it was his house, but he would be damned if Mikoto ended up like Sasuke. Naruto fished through his pockets and found the master key that opens all the doors in the house and placed it inside the keyhole. Naruto twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He walked inside to see it was a bit dark due to the window being covered by the blinds. Naruto advanced towards Mikoto's bed and sat at the edge of the bed as he saw Mikoto still not responding.

"Mikoto-chan, it's not good to bottle things up. If you have something you want to say, then say it," Naruto told her. Mikoto shifted slightly in the sheets like she was mulling over Naruto's words. They did make sense, but she wasn't sure. Mikoto slowly released the sheets from her face and turned to see Naruto on her bed. Naruto moved a little slower so as not to have her tense up in front of him. Naruto calmly placed his hand over hers while caused Mikoto to relax a little.

"I met Sasuke yesterday," Mikoto said softly. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned his body towards her to give her his full attention.

"I was so happy to see my son again. I kept wondering what he would think and would be my son again, but-" Mikoto started to cry as Naruto waited for her to settle down. Mikoto still cried softly, but continued.

"He didn't believe it was me. He said I should have been dead and thought I was an illusion. He pulled a kunai out on me and told me to leave him and never come back. I think my heart sank when I heard those words. Naruto, where did my son go?" Mikoto asked him. Naruto rubbed his hand through his hair as he wondered how he should answer that question. Naruto tried to gather an answer and turned to Mikoto who, if one looked close enough in her eyes, really needed an answer to her question.

"There is no easy answer to that Mikoto-chan, but I'll give you my answer. I think the teme is like this mainly because of Itachi and your family. I remember talking with Jiji and he told me that the Uchiha were planning overthrow Konoha and so Itachi put the life of his village before his own family. He was ordered to kill all of you, but he just couldn't kill Sasuke. Sasuke's been fueled by revenge since that day, but he's also had his pride elevated by the villagers and shinobi who saw the sharingan as the perfect dojutsu. To tell you the true Mikoto-chan, I can't really sympathize with Sasuke and I probably never will, but he won't see you as his mother since he saw you die right in front of his eyes," Naruto told her. Mikoto cried again, but gasped as she felt Naruto give her a soft hug. Mikoto blushed slightly from the feeling of his muscles on her.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan, but Sasuke isn't going to change. The sooner you realize that the easier your life might be. I've been a parent so I know what it's like to lose my child. Shizune-chan also knows. She knows the pain of seeing your child die while you could do nothing, but watch. I'm never going to let that happen again. That's all I wanted to say," Naruto said as he released the hug. Mikoto put her head down as she looked at the sheets on her bed. Naruto got up to leave as he still had to select his members.

"Don't leave," Mikoto said softly though Naruto couldn't hear her. Naruto stopped and turned around to face Mikoto again.

"Did you say something Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked her. Mikoto brought her head lower into the sheets, but spoke a little louder with the sheets muffling the sound of her voice.

"Please don't leave," Mikoto said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but shrugged his shoulders as he closed the door and sat back on the bed. Both spent a quite time in the room as there wasn't anything to really talk about. Naruto turned his head slowly to see Mikoto still with her head in the sheets. Naruto turned his body to face her and rubbed the back of her head which caused Mikoto to look up.

"You can still leave if you want. I'm not going to force you or anything. You certainly don't have to leave her if you don't want to. Maybe some time away from the village might do you some good," Naruto told her. Mikoto didn't respond, but simply stared at his deep blue eyes. Mikoto suddenly leaned forward and locked her lips with Naruto as the blond gasped from the softness of her lips. Mikoto pulled back while Naruto tried to register what just happened.

"I don't want to leave. This place...it's the only place that feels warm. The feeling I get here, it's like a true family. It's so much like the warmth my family once had. Now I'm the only one who feels that way, I'm not doing too well. Naruto...kun, can you show me the warmth of a family again?" Mikoto asked him. Naruto looked at Mikoto for a second as he seemed to be contemplating her question. Naruto gave a soft smile as he leaned next to Mikoto.

"Even if it's a family of half-demons?" Naruto asked her as a little joke to lighten the mood. Mikoto gave a small smile, but nodded as Naruto wrapped his arms around Mikoto. Mikoto wasn't sure it this was right or wrong, but she didn't care at the moment. She just knew she needed Naruto right now.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed the distance between him and Mikoto as he locked his lips with hers. Mikoto submitted to the kiss as she felt Naruto's hands move onto her shoulders. Mikoto felt slightly warm as she continued her make-out session with Naruto. Naruto massaged Mikoto's shoulders as he felt her tongue intrude into his mouth as the two fought for dominance with Naruto easily winning the outcome. Mikoto moaned into the kiss as Naruto's right hand moved down and rested on Mikoto's right breast. Mikoto moaned as she felt her body heat up even more from Naruto's touch. Soon the need for air became too great as Naruto separated from Mikoto. Naruto gave a soft smile to Mikoto which caused her body to relax a little. Naruto licked his lips and teased Mikoto's left earlobe as his hands roamed her body. Naruto managed to get inside her clothing and touch the bare skin of her breasts.<p>

"Do you like this Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked her as he played with one of her nipples with his thumb and forefinger as Mikoto seemed to mesmerized to answer, but tried her best to give out one.

"N-Naruto-kun it feels good. I feel very hot," Mikoto said as Naruto moved his lips down from her ear to her neck, giving soft kisses along the way. Mikoto tried to resist the urge to moan too loudly for fear of people hearing them, but nearly did as Naruto latched onto one of her nipples giving it a firm suck. Mikoto threw her head back as she felt Naruto's soft and powerful lips on her breasts. Naruto smirked as he moved his right hand down to Mikoto's nether region. Naruto widened his eyes as he felt how wet Mikoto had gotten. Naruto gave her a soft smile as he continued to play with her breasts and massaged her clit. Mikoto was virtually thrown back as she leaned back on the bed as Naruto moved his hand from her panties to her thighs, giving them a nice, warm massage. Mikoto moved on of her hands and felt the bulge in Naruto's pants which caused the female Uchiha to smile. Mikoto positioned herself in front of Naruto.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun," Mikoto said as she pulled Naruto's pants down leaving only his boxers. Mikoto smiled at the bulge straining to rip through Naruto's boxes as she rubbed her soft hands over it. Naruto groaned as he felt how soft Mikoto's hands were. He was in heaven, but gasped as he saw Mikoto pull his boxers down. Mikoto stared at his erect member and gently touched it as she watched it twitch from her touch. Mikoto turned to Naruto who appeared to be really enjoying himself. Mikoto decided to try a little something as she gave his cock a soft lick. Naruto nearly gripped the sheets which told Mikoto she was really good.

"T-That's great Mikoto-chan. It's amazing," Naruto told her. Mikoto smiled as she wrapped her entire hand around his cock and gave him a handjob to stimulate him. Mikoto moved her hand up and down as she saw his precum leak out of his dick. Mikoto stopped her movement as she gave the tip a few quick lick to whip it clean. Mikoto continued to lick the tip of his cock until she went further and opened her mouth to swallow the thick member. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the wetness of Mikoto's mouth and a bit of her throat as Mikoto bobbed her head up and down giving Naruto one incredible blowjob.

"Mow mis sit Marutho-kun( How is it Naruto-kun)?" Mikoto asked him as she continued her pleasure. Naruto grunted as he grabbed Mikoto's head while she softly worked on his dick.

"It feels wonderful Mikoto-chan. I-I'm gonna cum soon," Naruto said which caused Mikoto to bob her head faster to get Naruto's white milk. Naruto could feel her sucking get stronger as he found his will dwindling.

"D-Dammit Mikoto-chan. I'M CUMMING!" Naruto yelled as Mikoto paused as she felt Naruto's semen rush into her mouth. Mikoto slowly took her mouth off Naruto's dick as she felt some drop on her fingers. Mikoto made sure not to spill the rest as she savored the taste of it for a bit before swallowing it. It was a little salty, but she didn't mind it too much. Mikoto looked at her finger as she licked it clean from the cum. Mikoto turned back to Naruto who gave her a soft smile before kissing her again. Mikoto initially gasped at the kiss, but shook it off as she broke the connection from Naruto.

"I take it you liked it?" Mikoto asked him. Naruto nodded as Mikoto leaned back on the bed. She slowly removed her clothes as she let them drop to the floor. Naruto stared at her amazing body, as she only had one article of clothing left. Mikoto chuckled as she brought her hands to her thighs and slipped out of her as Naruto watched the white undergarments fall to the floor. Naruto looked shocked as he stared at a perfectly naked Mikoto. Mikoto noticed his stares as Naruto knelt down and hungrily attached his mouth to the exposed lips of her nether region. Mikoto twitched under the pleasure of his warm tongue as it went into the deepest reaches of her body. Mikoto quickly grabbed Naruto blonde hair and squeezed it tight as Naruto worked his magic on her. Naruto noticed how wet her pussy was and that she was ready for him. Naruto moved his body over Mikoto's as his cock stopped at the near entrance of her pussy. Mikoto looked to see the hesitant face that Naruto had one as he decided to ask.

"Are you sure about this Mikoto-chan? We can stop here if you want," Naruto told her. Mikoto closed her eyes and smiled as she turned to face the blonde man who was over her body. Mikoto cupped Naruto's cheeks as she gave him an assuring kiss and leaned back.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm glad you doing this with me. I was having a hard time, but I feel much better now. Please fill me with your warmth," Mikoto softly said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he pushed inside Mikoto. Mikoto gasped as she wondered how big he was until he managed to hit her cervix. Mikoto threw her head back in pleasure as Naruto groaned.

"Mikoto-chan, your so tight. It's incredible," Naruto said as he rocked his hips back and forth. Mikoto gave out pleasurable moans from the thrusting Naruto was doing. Naruto moved a bit faster as Mikoto held onto the bed sheets. Naruto leaned in close and gave Mikoto a soft kiss which she returned as Naruto continued to pound her pussy some more. Mikoto managed to match the movement of his hips. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Naruto as the two continued their love making.

"Naruto-kun, it's so big. I love it. Pound me faster! Fuck me harder!" Mikoto yelled not caring anymore if someone heard her. Naruto instantly agreed as he moved faster for her pleasure. Mikoto moaned loudly from the pleasure as Naruto felt his cock tighten.

"Mikoto-chan, I'm gonna cum soon," Naruto told her. Mikoto heard him as her moans continued to gain a higher volume. Mikoto could feel her sexual high coming as she wrapped her legs around Naruto preventing his escape. Naruto turned back to Mikoto who gave him a warm smile.

"Do it inside Naruto-kun. I want to feel it inside me," Mikoto told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he moved in faster thrusts while connecting his lips to Mikoto's. Naruto gave a final thrust and yelled.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruto's cock suddenly unleashed it's entire load inside Mikoto as the female Uchiha felt her pussy be filled from the amount of Naruto's cum. Naruto smirked as he moved a little more which stimulated Mikoto even more. Mikoto couldn't take the pleasure anymore as she grabbed Naruto's blond hair.

"NARUTO-KUN, I'M CUMMING!" Mikoto yelled as her juices slashed over Naruto's dick. Naruto fell on top of Mikoto as they rested from their session. Naruto, still having his spent cock inside Mikoto, ruffled her black hair bringing her attention to him. Mikoto gave him a warm smile as she kissed the bottom of his lip.

"I love you Mikoto-chan," Naruto said to her. Mikoto blushed, but smiled as she brought Naruto's head closer to her body.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Mikoto said as they two stayed in their position for a bit longer before rejoining everyone else downstairs.

* * *

><p>Naruto exited the room leaving a sleeping, but happy Mikoto in the room as he went downstairs to see mostly everyone back home.<p>

"Hey Shizune-chan," Naruto said to her. Shizune turned to see her blond hanyou husband and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm glad your back. So how was your week?" Shizune asked him. Naruto adopted a thinking pose as he turned to Anko.

"Aww ya know, got another recruit, met some people, tortured Orochimaru and Kabuto, and killed them. It was pretty boring how about you?" Naruto asked her. Shizune smiled as she released her hug.

"Ah ya know, killed some people, felt happy while doing it, killed the banshee's mother. Ya know, the simple things," Shizune said to him. Naruto stifled a laugh, but got serious as he sat on the floor, gather the available people who were in the house.

"Alright everyone. Apparently our plan worked and now Konoha is downright terrified. We're going to continue to push them, but we need a few more allies then we will attack. However right now, I have a mission. Due to our actions, I'm going to Kiri to check the place out. It will give me the chance to correct something once we get there. Jiji told me to assemble a team and take them with me. It's going to be me, Shizune-chan, Kurenai-chan, Kiba, and an anbu that Jiji thought we should bring with us," Naruto informed them. Everyone nodded as the selected people went to their rooms to pack. Naruto turned to some of the other left and smirked.

"Zabuza, Haku, Kin and Yagura. I have my own mission for you four," Naruto told them. All four nodded as Naruto told them the details. Zabuza smirked under his mask along with Yagura as the four went to pack also for the mission Naruto assigned to them. After packing the house was relatively quiet as people had begun to fall asleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto and the others were in front of the gates as they waited for their anbu partner to arrive. Naruto looked to his left to see Zabuza, Haku, Kin and Yagura move out of sight as he smirked. Naruto turned back to the rest of his group as they all saw someone appeared in a swirl of leaves. She was wearing a cat mask and had purple hair along with a sword strapped to her back. She wore the standard anbu attire as she walked forward. People who worked with her simply refer to her as Neko.

"Sorry for being late. Whose the leader for the mission?" Neko asked as Naruto stepped forward.

"That's me Neko-san. We're going to Kirigakure to investigate. We move out now. Let's go," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as they hit to the trees and ran off in the direction of the Hidden Mist Village.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Nine astral forms appeared on the fingertips of some statue as they all began to talk

"I take it you didn't get the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" the leader asked Itachi. Itachi kept his cold look, but nodded.

"That's right. He's different from other jinchuuriki. It feels like he could kill us without even trying. It's somewhat nerving," Itachi said which made someone laugh.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Itachi was scared of someone, hmm," one of them said which made Itachi narrow his eyes. Someone else laughed also as Itachi turned his head to a man with a triple bladed scythe.

"Man Itachi, you must be losing your touch to be scared of some brat," the mysterious man said to him. Kisame rolled his eyes as he kept his sword on his back.

"At least we found our target. You two haven't seen your target once. It shouldn't be hard to find a green haired girl traveling with a blonde woman," Kisame said which effectively caused the man to stop laughing. Everyone continued to bicker for a while, but were stopped by the leader.

"That's enough, Zetsu report," The man said as a venus fly-trap looking man with a half-white half-black face appeared.

"It seems that Orochimaru and Kabuto died about a week ago," Zetsu said causing many people to gasp.

"Who did it?" Kisame asked really wanting to fight the guy who did.

"It was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and apparently the first apprentice to Orochimaru. I think her name was Anko Mitarashi from Konoha," Zetsu said as Itachi narrowed his eyes and Kisame rubbed the recovered wound across his chest.

"That is all Leader-sama," Zetsu said to him. The man nodded as he turned to the group.

"Well everyone avoid the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He's obviously not a normal jinchuuriki. We have to get him last anyway. We will start on the others soon," The man said as everyone disappeared from the top of the statue's fingertips.


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto and his team were currently running through the trees of Hi no Kuni(Fire Country) to accomplish their mission. Naruto knew that they only had to check the edge of Hi no Kuni, but Naruto decided to go find Mei and tell her his plans. It would give Naruto a even better chance of ending Konoha since Kiri was known for their swordsmen, though Naruto already knew that. Naruto turned his head to the back and looked at his companions who were going at a steady pace behind him. Naruto faced back forward and decided to give his orders.

"Alright you guys we are nearing the edge of Konoha and we will cross into wave soon enough. Let's hurry and finish this mission," Naruto ordered. Everyone nodded fast before they concentrated chakra to their feet and shot off towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Zabuza, Haku, Kin and Yagura were currently traveling through the trees with their mission from Naruto buried deep into their minds. Zabuza, being the leader of the mission, turned to Kin for some insight on the place they were going to.<p>

"So Kin, is Otogakure a strong country?" Zabuza asked her. Kin narrowed her eyes which made her think over Zabuza's question for a little bit. Haku and Yagura turned to her with the same question in mind. Everyone knew they were immortal, but the fun of fighting people who figured they had a shot only for it to end in despair was too much fun to pass up for everyone. Kin came out of her thinking and turned to Zabuza with a look of indifference on her face.

"Based on the invasion I would guess not, but most of their more powerful shinobi weren't there since they had Suna backing them up. One of my friends is there also along with four others. They were all used as Orochimaru's play things and were give a type of curse mark on their bodies. I don't know the all the details, but it brings out the best abilities in a person. They attain the chakra and power of low to high jounin level people. The downside is that it corrupts the soul, but I think that since Orochimaru is dead from Naruto-kun and Anko, then the mark might be gone now. Other than them, I don't know of any more significant people," Kin told Zabuza. The man narrowed his eyes, but nodded after Kin's assessment. After a while, Zabuza gave a smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"I got to remember to thank the Gaki for this mission," Zabuza said which caused Haku and Kin to snicker and Yagura to give a small, but assuring smile. All four continued to run to Oto to fulfill Naruto's goal as they vanished from the trees.

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina were just outside Wave country looking around the town in silence, but it didn't last long since Kushina sighed and rubbed the back of her head in some slight frustration. Minato turned to his ex-wife and gave a small smile trying to find out what was wrong.<p>

"What the matter Kushina?" Minato asked her. Kushina stared off to the side and saw a small civilian family pass and closed her eyes then leaned back on a wall.

"I'm wondering why we're all the way out here. I mean we did it so why are we out here again?" Kushina asked a bit rhetorically, but Minato didn't know that and decided to answer her question.

"Isn't it to not arouse suspicion of Naruto-kun and our actions?" Minato asked. Kushina gave a simple shrug and turned back to Minato.

"Let's go back. We've been here over a day and there's nothing interesting going on here," Kushina said to the Yondaime. Minato nodded as they disappeared from their spots so they could report their progress to Sarutobi. Both walked along the bridge completely aware of someone watching them, but paid the presence no mind since it disappeared from their senses.

"It seems that someone gonna be snooping around after today," Kushina said to which Minato nodded with a small chuckle and turned his head slightly to the right to where the last known location of the chakra signature was.

"How freaked do you think he'll be when he learns I'm alive," Minato asked the hot red head next to him. Kushina chuckled as she took one of her swords and twirled it in her hands while the two walked along the bridge.

"He might die from the shock or he might really wage war on Konoha for this," Kushina stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Minato sighed with a nod and grabbed Kushina as they two disappeared in the Hiraishin. Minato appeared in front of the house with Kushina as the woman turned to him.

"You were quite eager to get back home," Kushina said while Minato laughed a little bit, but helped Kushina to her feet as both entered the compound.

"I didn't feel like walking," Minato simply said which made Kushina shake her head in some small disappointment. Both entered the house to see Tsunade and Fu on the couch talking before bring their attention to them.

"Well it's good to see a familiar face again," Kushina said as Tsunade shot up and ran towards Kushina and Minato. Tsunade gave Kushina a good hug as Kushina felt her bones beginning to snap.

"It's good to see you Kushina," Tsunade said as she squeezed a little tighter. Kushina gasped with a strained nod and patted Tsunade's back.

"Tsu...na...de... Must...breathe," Kushina attempted to say which caused Minato to hold his stomach while laughing at Kushina's misfortune. Tsunade gasped and let go as Kushina dropped to the floor while taking in some of the much needed oxygen that was meant for human survival.

"Sorry about that Kushina, but I couldn't resist," Tsunade said while Kushina's breathing slowed and formed a smile on her face. Kushina quickly got to her feet and gave Tsunade the same hug as Tsunade gasped from the strength Kushina still had.

"It's good to see you too Tsunade," Kushina said after letting Tsunade and chuckled from watching the slug princess maintain her balance from Kushina's hug. Tsunade gave a small smile, but turned her gaze to see Minato slowly creeping away to his room.

"Minato, get back here and let me see your face!" Tsunade yelled as Minato ran off, not wanting to experience Kushina's pain for himself. Tsunade chased Minato around the house while Kushina and Fu greeted each other then sipping some tea as they watched Tsunade chase Minato around the compound.

"Minato Namikaze is known for his Hiraishin jutsu right?" Fu asked. Kushina nodded absently while Fu raised an eyebrow at the sannin chasing the fourth Hokage.

"Why doesn't he use it know?" Fu asked which caused Kushina to shrug her shoulders at the question.

"Maybe he's too scared and doesn't remember it now," Kushina responded to which Fu chuckled then laughed as Tsunade finally caught Minato and gave him the same hug causing Minato some intense pain as he felt his bones crack from the pressure.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Minato yelled as Kushina and Fu rolled on the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the rest of his team were in the middle of Wave country and decided to have a short break before continuing since it was close to nighttime. Naruto turned to see everyone waiting for his orders which caused the blond hanyou to look around the town for a little bit. Naruto's eyes spotted a hotel and smiled as he turned back to his teammates.<p>

"Alright, we'll stop here for today. We will make a fresh start early tomorrow. Let's go into that hotel for tonight. I'll put us all up for some rooms," Naruto told them. Shizune, Kiba, and Kurenai nodded, but the Anbu stayed silent as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya know, I'd like some communication from all of my teammates Neko-san. I don't know if your the strong silent type or your mute, but would you give me some form of communication?" Naruto asked the purple haired anbu. Neko sighed under her mask at having pushy blondes for leaders.

"I don't really care where we stay. Can we just get a move on now?" The cat mask wearing woman stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Kurenai and Kiba had confused expressions on their faces, but Shizune had a small smile on her face for an unknown reason. Naruto sighed, but nodded as the group came into the hotel entrance. Naruto made his way to the counter when a woman came.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman asked Naruto. He gave the woman a small smile which caused her to blush at his defined face and seemingly toned body.

"Hi, I'd like three twin rooms. Do you have any available?" Naruto asked her. The woman checked her book took out her book and glanced through all the available rooms before closing it and turning back to the blond handsome boy in front of her.

"Sorry we only have two rooms left. We don't have anything else so would you like those?" The woman asked. Naruto turned back to his teammates to see everyone waiting in some chairs. He decided to take the rooms since he didn't know if the Neko anbu could keep up with them all night and didn't want to risk it. Something about her piqued Naruto's interest though he wasn't sure what it was. Naruto paid for the room and was given five keys before motioning for his team to follow him. Everyone came up the hotel to their numbers as Naruto turned to them.

"Alright we only have two rooms so three of us are going to be sharing one room. So who's going to share with Me and Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked them. Everyone chuckled as Naruto had already chosen Shizune to be in his room. Those left where Kiba, Kurenai and Neko-san, but one of them shrugged and came to Naruto's side.

"I guess I will. Either that or Me, Neko-san and Kiba sleep in the same room," Kurenai said to him. Naruto turned to Kiba who shrugged his shoulders not really caring one way or the other if there was one or two people to sleep with. Everyone took a minute of silence, but Neko came up and put her key in the lock to Naruto and Shizune's room.

"Let's just get this night over with. It's like Naruto-san said, we have to leave early tomorrow so let's get to bed," She said to them. Everyone chuckled while Kiba and Kurenai came close to Naruto for a question.

"So Naruto, why are we going to Kiri?" Kiba asked with Kurenai thinking the same question. Naruto turned to Shizune who was about to ask for the same question, but smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to have Mei-chan cancel the treaty I wanted her to sign with Konoha," Naruto told them. Everyone gave a confused look as to his actions for doing that of all things and wanted some answers.

"But why? Are we just going to let them know that they don't need to sign the treaty with us and that's it?" Kurenai asked. Naruto shook his head and grinned as he brought them a little closer. He then closed his eyes which surprised everyone before they heard him telepathically.

"_No Kurenai-chan. Remember when I had Zabuza, Haku, Kin, and Yagura go off on one of my missions? _

"_Yes, you told them it was really important and we saw them leave earlier this morning. What are you planning?_

Naruto smirked since he knew, with his senses, that Neko was eavesdropping. Naruto continued the telepathy with Kurenai, Shizune, and Kiba deciding to answer Kurenai's question.

"_We're going to take over Otogakure. Since Orochimaru and Kabuto are taking a dirt nap, I think the people over there need a good lesson in obeying others," _

Shizune gave a soft chuckle along with Kiba and Kurenai when they heard Naruto's plan. Naruto was making a valid point. Oto would be theirs and they would have more allies. Considering the current situation that Oto was already in, they would really be looking forward to having a leader again.

"_Wow Naruto-kun, how brilliant you are. I love this plan of yours. So what are we going to do with Neko-san?" _Shizune asked telepathically wondering what Naruto's answer would be. Naruto, visibly, turned to Kurenai as he knew she could help them out with their anbu companion.

"_Kurenai-chan by any chance do you know Neko-san?" _

"_Yes I do. Her real name is Yuugao Uzuki. Forgive her for her strict attitude Naruto-kun, but she lost her lover during the Chunin exams so she's been doing mission after mission to forget her troubles. In addition to that, there is her anbu duties which require a person to harden their emotions to do their work. I'm sure that's why she's like this. She talks with Me, Hana, and Anko, but not too much. We're still friends nonetheless. If you plan on trying to convince her then good luck, she really likes to fight with swords so you might have that over her.," _

"_I see. Than you Kurenai-chan, I'll keep that in mind. Now then, Kiba you've been somewhat quiet which isn't really like you at all. What's the problem?_

"_Zzzzzzz,"_

"_Kiba?"_

"_Zzzzzzzzzzz,"_

"_He fell asleep on us,"_

"_Hehe that's just like him. Oh well let's go to bed, but before that-,"_

Naruto opened his eyes and lunged for Kurenai who was surprised, but moan slightly when she felt Naruto give a small bite to her neck. Kurenai widened her eye as a fox mark appeared on her lower back. Kurenai's ears disappeared and were replaced with fox ears on top of her head. A small crimson tail appeared from behind and swayed around gently. Meanwhile, Yuugao felt a sudden chakra increase which seemed unnaturally high. It felt so heavy, like the pressure of an S-rank shinobi. Yuugao unsheathed her sword fast and tried to find the source of the chakra, but the air was too heavy.

"What is this power? It feels insane. Is a Kage here?" Yuugao wondered as she was about to find the source, but it soon vanished like it was never there in the first place. Yuugao felt around, but couldn't find anything. It almost baffled her as to why a chakra source so large could disappear into thin air. Yuugao slowly stopped feeling tense, but got her guard back up when she saw the doorknob rattling. Yuugao prepared her sword for a quick strike, but stopped when she saw Naruto and Shizune enter the room. Naruto gave her a confused look, though he knew what was bugging her.

"What's up with you? You look like your about to cut someone into little pieces ," Naruto said as Yuugao blushed in embarrassment of her actions. Naruto and Shizune chuckled and turned back to see Kurenai on the floor with a smile on her at feeling of being a hanyou like everyone else. Well...nearly everyone else.

"Kurenai-chan, how long are you going to sit on the floor in that daze?" Naruto asked her. Kurenai grinned, but got up and dusted her clothes off while she put up her key to the door and dragged Kiba inside with an air kiss to Naruto as a goodnight. Naruto grinned, but turned back to Yuugao who had her cat mask on the table next to her bed. Naruto stared at Yuugao lovely face. It seems to be like the face of an angel to him. Though Naruto found it ironic that an immortal half-demon would fall for an angel. It seemed unrealistic to him, but he didn't mind it too much. He liked that simple way of thinking. Naruto closed the door to the room and unsealed his clothes along with Shizune's clothes. Naruto took his night clothes and went into the bathroom to change while Shizune stayed outside with Yuugao to change their clothes. Well, Shizune did anyway. Yuugao stayed in her anbu outfit and laid on the comfortable bed then went to sleep. Shizune chuckled as she found Yuugao's attitude to be a little funny, but simply changed into a dark one-piece nightgown and laid on her bed. Naruto came out in a short sleeve shirt and black boxers with orange stripes with a smile to see Shizune scoot over for him to rest. Naruto laid on the bed with Shizune and turned out the light causing everyone to finally go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Zabuza's team made it to Oto when they saw that it was dark and wondered how long they had been running at the normal pace. Haku and Yagura too in the sight of Oto and it looked a little shaky, but they figured it was better than it looked as the four descended into the village. Kin felt a feeling of nostalgia from the place which nearly made her chakra flare in anger of the messed up life she had.<p>

"Well, there is the Otokage mansion," Kin said pointing to the large building. Zabuza narrowed his eyes while Haku and Yagura stayed in the shadows of the houses and buildings to avoid the civilians and shinobi there.

"So what happens now?" Yagura asked them. Zabuza sighed as everyone saw genin, chunin, and jonin level people throughout the crowd. Zabuza's eyes glared hard, but a smile came across his face as he turned back to his teammates.

"Well, we would need a distraction. It doesn't matter who goes as I doubt we'll lose thanks to the training the gaki put us all through. I've spared nearly everyday with Yagura. Kin, you and Haku have spared together also and I know you wouldn't lose to anyone, easily anyway. So who wants to be the distraction?" Zabuza asked them. Kin, Haku and Yagura glared at each other, but smiled as Haku stepped up and took off her headband then sealed it into her scroll.

"I guess I'll have some fun," Haku said, but paused as she felt and hand on her shoulder. Haku turned her head, but smiled as she saw it was Kin holding her shoulder.

"Now now Haku, I can't let you have all the fun. I'm gonna help you out cause I am such a kind and caring girl," Kin said to which Haku raised an eyebrow at that statement of hers.

"I never would have guessed," Haku said lowly before receiving a glare from Kin.

"What was that Haku-san?" Kin asked in a mock serious tone. Haku chuckled, but waved her hand that it didn't mean anything. Kin released Haku's shoulder as the two female hanyou turned to Zabuza and Yagura.

"Alright then, Yagura and I will go to the Otokage Mansion. We might even find some of Orochimaru's notes on his hidden locations," Zabuza said as he and Yagura vanished from sight. Haku did a simple stretch while Kin cracked her knuckles and her neck. Both feeling relaxed enough, Haku formed six ice senbon between her fingers and Kin took out six Oto senbon. Kin took off her headband and sealed it also while the girls came out in the open.

"Ready Kin?" Haku asked her. Kin smirked and took a breath of air. Feeling real good right now Kin responded.

"I was born ready Haku. Let's make this place a new Otogakure for Naruto-kun," Kin said with an evil grin as Haku nodded and gave the same grin. Haku went through her handsigns fast and slammed her hands on the ground.

"**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso( Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears),"** Haku yelled as she made a massive number of ice spikes appear from the ground destroying the nearby houses and shop around them which had the instant effect of people screaming and running away. Kin smirked as she ran up to some of the people and began to pick them off like flies. They both got their desired reaction when they were immediately surrounded by multiple Oto shinobi with kunai in their hands.

"Surrender both of you. Your outnumbered and your surrounded. If you come quietly then we will find...good uses for pretty girls such as yourself," one of the jonin said with a perverted smirk. Haku turned to Kin who had a smile across her face as Haku turned back to the shinobi around them.

"Do you think we're surrounded Kin?" Haku asked. Kin scoffed, but grinned as she went through her handsigns fast so that they couldn't be seen and slammed her hands on the ground.

"Nope. All I see is a simple road block. **Doton: ****Chikyū o Musabori( Earth Release: Devouring Earth)," **Kin yelled as the ground began to shake. Everyone gasped as they saw the earth rise and form jaws that devoured everyone near Kin and Haku and sent the earth crashing back down. Kin got up and simply wiped her brow from a small bead of sweat that came across her forehead.

"Road block cleared Haku," Kin said while Haku nodded. Both continued their stalling as they got more and more shinobi who were stupid enough to try and challenge them.

* * *

><p>It was close still early that night, but Yuugao couldn't go to sleep. She was too anxious for some reason. She didn't know why, but she felt a little frustrated. To everyone, she was always frustrated, but it seemed to have more of an effect tonight. She really didn't know why. Yuugao soon heard whispering from the other bed when she heard Naruto and Shizune talking.<p>

"S-Shizune-chan, y-you can't. Yuugao is sleeping in the same room as us," Naruto said with a low groan as he felt Shizune's legs rub against his raging hard-on. Shizune smirked as she got her desired reaction from Naruto while her movements increased.

"Exactly Naruto-kun, she's sleeping. Plus you haven't give it to me in a while. SO why not now?" Shizune asked as she turned to face Naruto before using her soft hands to rub his dick. Naruto gave a low groan as he tried to stay quiet and would rather not explain this situation to the cat mask wearing anbu. Shizune continued to give Naruto a handjob until she went under the covers and began to suck him off. Naruto twitched as he felt Shizune's soft, wet tongue on his cock. Shizune bobbed her head fast not giving Naruto the time to keep up any resistance as she used another hand to play with his balls.

"S-Shizune-chan, it feels good," Naruto said still trying to quiet, but was nearly failing. The scent in the air was intoxicating for Yuugao as she felt some small resurfacing of the woman inside her arise. Yuugao cursed her luck of rooming with the couple who were letting their hormones take over. Yuugao felt one of her hands moving to her covered breast since she was still in her anbu uniform. Yuugao came a soft squeeze through the uniform heating up her body after hearing Naruto's moans.

"Man, I can't control my body. I feel so hot right now," Yuugao said as she tried to resist the urge to go through anything else. Shizune soon appeared from under the covers and leaned against Naruto, bringing his cock close to her wet nether lips.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Shove you stick into me. I promise not to be too loud," Shizune said to him. Naruto sighed, but smiled as he wrapped his hands around Shizune's hips and plunged into her slit. Shizune stifled a moan by biting into the covers of the bed as Naruto rocked his hips back and forth giving Shizune the time of her life. Yuugao's resolve was weakening and fast from the stifled moans that Naruto and Shizune were making.

"Dammit, why should they do this now? They couldn't wait till after the mission to go at it like rabbits in the field?" Yuugao wondered as the moans got louder, but only for a second. Naruto and Shizune by this time knew Yuugao wasn't sleeping since they felt her chakra flare then settle then flare back up in a small pattern.

"I-I think she hears us. Mmmph Kami it feels so good," Shizune said silently. Naruto nodded that he knew as his high came along with Shizune's as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"S-Shizune-chan, I'm cumming," Naruto said as he sent his load into Shizune's womb. Shizune came also as she drenched Naruto's dick with her wet juices. Naruto kept his cock inside her for a while so the cum wouldn't fall to the bed.

"It's so hot inside me," Shizune said with a smile while her eyes dozed off causing her to fall asleep. Naruto chuckled as he snuggled up against Shizune while pulling his cock out which gained him a small moan from Shizune. Naruto closed his eyes also, but opened them fast when he heard the door open then close behind him. Naruto grinned and kissed Shizune's cheek before getting up, putting on some clothes and exiting the room also.

Yuugao exited the hotel and walked into the forest as she took out her sword and began to go through some random katas while trying to vent some anger. She was now beyond frustrated. Yuugao didn't know what it was that made her so damn irritated, but she kept feeling bitter towards anything and anyone. She remembered the time she actually snapped at her commanding officer, however she had quickly apologized for that incident though why she did the reason still escapes her.

"Why am I so frustrated? So they had sex while I was in the room. It's their lives I guess. I can't tell them to sleep or not to sleep with each other. It's not my business what the hell they do. So why am I so damn mad?" Yuugao wondered as she swung with too much power and decimated a nearby tree. Yuugao sighed and leaned into an open space while looking up at the moon and the stars.

"Hayate, why did you have to die? Why did you leave me alone?" Yuugao asked while she kept her gaze on the moon.

"Hmmm so that's the reason your so bitter," someone said bringing Yuugao out of her silence to see Naruto leaning on a tree. Yuugao narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze from Naruto with a huff. Naruto chuckled, but walked up to Yuugao and sat next to her. Yuugao could have told him to beat it since she really didn't feel like talking, but she didn't want to be alone either so she chose the latter.

"I don't mean to be bitter. I'm just frustrated," Yuugao stated while Naruto leaned on the grassy field with his eyes on the stars. Naruto kept silent for a bit to gather his thoughts on the conversation that he was about to start with the Anbu captain. Yuugao found the silence to be rather nerve racking since she felt weird for not wanting to talk, but wanting a response to her statement.

"Maybe it's sexual frustration piled along with grief," Naruto finally said causing Yuugao to blush from his answer. Yuugao swiftly stood to her feet and brought her gaze down to Naruto who was still laying in the grass.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Yuugao asked with a bit of nervousness in her speak which Naruto didn't miss. Naruto twisted his head to meet Yuugao's intense gaze.

"It's kinda obvious once you think about it. Though I don't need to tell you this since you know I'm right," Naruto said as he stood to his feet. Yuugao narrowed her eyes at him and mentally cursed that he was right though she wouldn't dare admit it to the thirteen year old henged Naruto.

"I think you need to stop being a pervert and go back to your room since you said we have to leave early," Yuugao said try to find some way for Naruto to leave. Naruto smirked and closed the distance between him and Yuugao as the anbu unconsciously backed away from his pacing steps.

"Yuugao-chan, you didn't refute my statement," Naruto simply said as Yuugao widened her eyes at the revelation. Yuugao continued to back away from Naruto, though she didn't know why since she was an anbu and he was a fresh jonin.

"I don't to refute your statement cause I know your wrong," Yuugao said while Naruto gave her a soft smile and lowered his eyes.

"Did Shizune-chan and I get you that excited?" Naruto asked her. Yuugao blushed and averted her gaze from Naruto since she wasn't sure how to counter that question. Naruto grinned as Yuugao backed into a tree with Naruto closing in on her. Yuugao gasped as Naruto came up close to her face and placed a finger under her chin.

"If your thinking that you would betray Hayate-san by finding someone else then you need to ask yourself if Hayate-san would want you to be alone, frustrated, and miserable," Naruto told her. Yuugao kept silent as Naruto moved his lips to hers. Yuugao felt she couldn't move until she felt Naruto soft lips over hers. Yuugao felt Naruto's tongue intrude into her mouth while she felt an great deal of warmth from them. Naruto backed away slowly allowing Yuugao to process the action and backed away.

"Well it's your life. If you want to end up alone, I won't stop you," Naruto simply said and began to walk away. Yuugao stayed on the tree branch for a bit before unsheathing her sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto sighed as he made a swift motion with his own sword and knocked the blade from Yuugao's hand and placed his own at her throat surprising the anbu captain

"Mourning for the dead is good and all, but let if obsess your life and you are nothing, but person who can't live their life," Naruto said while he withdrew his sword from her throat and walked away. Yuugao looked at the ground and silently cried as Naruto leaned on the back of a tree.

"_I'm sorry Yuugao-chan, but you need to realize that fact now,"_ Naruto said before disappearing to go back to the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Haku and Kin grinned as hundreds of fallen shinobi laid before them. People backed away from them in fear as they advanced to the cowering shinobi who were beginning to see how futile their attempts were.<p>

"Aww come on, we're not done yet. I haven't broken a sweat yet," Kin said while Haku chuckled at her.

"Come on, let's have some more fun. Of course you people could just surrender to us now, but either way...we will win," Haku said to everyone. Most of the genin and chunin and a few jonin began to surrender and even bow, but were killed by some kunai and shuriken.

"Man everyone here is so weak. They can't handle two puny looking girl?" a fat man said. Two other men appeared with one having two heads and the other having six arms.

"It looks like the circus is in town Haku-chan," Kin said to which Haku nodded with a laugh. The three men narrowed their eyes at Haku and Kin before coming to the nearly destroyed streets of Oto. Kin instantly recognized all of them since she had seen them on multiple occasions. The one on the right was Sakon, the one in the center was Jirobo, and the one of the left was Kidomaru. Kin really never liked them. They were always to arrogant since they became apart of Orochimaru's boy-toy collection.

"Hey I remember you. Your that bitch that left us for Konoha," Sakon said to Kin. Kin smirked with a bow to the three men who gasped.

"Kin Tsuchi, Chunin of Konoha. Nice to meet you, you pieces of trash," Kin told them. Haku stifled a laugh while Jirobo seethed at the two girls while Kidomaru stepped forward.

"Orochimaru-sama has been worried about you Kin. He'll be happy to know that you came back. Once he comes back we will have a most...fitting punishment for you," the six armed man said to her. Kin rolled her eyes and turned to Haku.

"Do you think Naruto-kun needs these three for allies?" Kin asked her. Haku adopted a thinking pose for a second, but shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so. Besides you said your friend would be more than willing to come with us once they hear the news, so their the only people I really care about finding at the moment," Haku said as Sakon, Jirobo, and Kidomaru narrowed their eyes at being ignored by the two girls. Both girls finished their talk and turned back to the three guys across from them.

"Alright boys. This is your once and final chance to dance with the ladies in front of you," Kin told them. All three men laughed at Kin as she wondered what was so funny.

"Your right Kin. It will be the last time you see the our faces again," Jirobo said as he charged at Kin. Haku stepped back slightly while Kin unhenged her fox ears. The ears moved in all directions before moving to the front as Kin's pupils became slitted. Kin smirked as she kicked Jirobo in the stomach sending the fat man into a nearby building. Sakon and Kidomaru widened their eyes and turned to Kin who had a smile on her face as she drew her leg back.

"Alright then. Would anyone else care to try us?" Kin asked as she and Haku assumed their fighting stances. Sakon and Kidomaru assumed their own as they made it their personal mission not to let the girls leave Oto alive.

* * *

><p>In Konoha, the moon was in full bloom around the village as the place was dark and people were all sleeping in their homes, well almost all the people. Two shadows ran across the rooftops and ended on the road that led to the Gates of Konoha.<p>

"Sasuke-kun are you ready to go?" Sakura asked with her backpack on her back while see the love of her life walking with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah Sakura. I have nearly all the scrolls I needed from the Uchiha clan compound. Remember Sakura, we are on a mission to obtain power...by any cost," Sasuke said to her. Sakura nodded as the two walked to the gates.

"I understand Sasuke-kun. We will finish our ambitions and we will then show our power to that demon and his bitch," Sakura said as the two passed the gates. Sasuke and Sakura leapt to the trees and ran as fast as they could away from their former home. Both appeared on a hill quite a distance away and looked at the village in front of them.

"No turning back now Sasuke-kun," Sakura said to him. Sasuke nodded, but turned to her.

"You scared?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head in an absolute negative.

"I regret nothing Sasuke-kun. Let's get out of here," Sasuke told him. Sasuke nodded immediately as they left the hill and headed off to who knows where, not caring where they went, only caring for the way to power at any cost.


	41. Chapter 41

Naruto and the other woke up early with just enough time to see that sun beginning to rise over the horizon. He slowly turned his gaze to see that Yuugao wasn't in her bed and sighed thinking she had been out all night. Naruto saw Shizune waking up with him while her tail slightly swayed around. Naruto sighed and touched Shizune's shoulder bringing the raven haired beauty to his presence.

"Shizune, maybe you should henge that tail. With the power you have, I think you scared Yuugao away," Naruto said chuckling at the thought of an anbu fleeing from a massive chakra source. Shizune turned her head to see that tail moving around and blushed with a nod. After making the tail vanish, Shizune and Naruto had a quick shower and changed back into their regular clothes for their mission. Naruto opened the door and escorted Shizune out to see that Kurenai and Kiba walked out also at basically the same time.

"Wow it makes me wonder if we woke up at the same time," Kiba said with a slight yawn. Naruto shrugged his shoulder while Kurenai looked inside the vacant room.

"Umm Naruto, where is Yuugao?" She asked a little worried. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head not being able to answer that question, but decided to simply get it over with.

"Well Kurenai-chan. We had a small talk last night and I don't know where she is right now, though I we can all check," Naruto said revealing his fox ears. Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds while the group watched his ears move in all directions before stopping at a specific spot.

"Found her. It seems she's training right now. Either that or she's really pissed since she's cutting off trees," Naruto said while everyone chuckled. Naruto sighed and turned back to everyone else.

"Alright guys, I'll go get Yuugao-chan. Shizune, you take Kurenai and Kiba to Kiri. Yuugao and I will catch up with you guys," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded while the three walked off. Naruto watched them disappear before teleporting to Yuugao's location.

* * *

><p>Kin and Haku were still having their fun with three of the Sound Ninja Four who seemed a bit worse for wear. Kin cracked her neck and her knuckles waiting of either of the three to come charging at her again.<p>

How the hell is this bitch so strong?" Sakon asked as he covered for his left arm that had been shattered by one of Kin's punches. Kidomaru wasn't doing any better as he had bruises all over his body. Jirobo cursed since he wondered just how powerful Kin had gotten over the short time she had been gone. Kin advanced towards the three men while giving a weird and twisted smile.

"I hope your not done. I've faced a lot of abuse from you guys and I've come to collect on that suffering. So get up and fight me right now so I can break your necks in half," Kin said as the guys steadily rose to their feet. Kin chuckled while Haku leaned on the side of a destroyed building simply watching her raven haired companion. Haku was simply twirling an ice senbon with a bored look on her face as she watched Kin toy with the guys.

"Kin don't you think they've lived long enough? I mean come on, there wasting precious air," Haku said keeping up her bored look. Kin chuckled then fake pouted and turned to Haku in some childish tone.

"Aw come on Haku. It's just starting to fun," Kin said, but she was suddenly launched through the air into a building causing it to crash into the ground. Haku raised an eyebrow and turned her head to see Jirobo with a smirk on his face.

"Take that bitch. You let your guard down. Now I'm gonna take care of your little friend here," Jirobo said while his gaze turned to Haku. Sakon ad Kidomaru got their second wind and began to feel that they had a chance as they neared Haku. Haku sighed before turning her gaze to Kin who was emerging from the rubble without a scratch on her body which astounded the three.

"Man, some people have no respect. Here I am trying to talk and he tries to hit me. What is the world coming to?" Kin asked before lunging at Jirobo. Jirobo being heavy couldn't dodge in time as Kin pierced his stomach with her hand. Sakon and Kidomaru gasped as the blood dripped across Kin's hand. Kin gave a foxy grin showing her canines while Jirobo slumped to the ground. Kin smirked as she slowly took out her hand from the fat man's stomach causing the man to nearly scream out in pain. When Kin took out her hand, Jirobo fell to the ground while placing his hands at the hole in his stomach.

"D-Damn bitch. You won't get away with this. Orochimaru-sama will avenge us and you will be left as ashes to the wind," Jirobo said while Kin sharpened her claws. Sakon and Kidomaru tried to interfere, but were stopped by Haku as they could only watch when Kin slashed Jirobo's throat causing the rest of his blood to slosh out as he hit the floor lifeless. Haku smirked as Kin held up her hand and gave it a small lick.

"This blood is cold. It's got no feeling to it at all. Maybe these guys are different," Kin said as she neared Sakon and Kidomaru. Both backed away from the insane looking girl and mentally cursed that their curse marks were gone. As they backed away, Sakon bumped into Haku who had her hair covering her eyes.

"Well looks like you guys have no more reasons to be alive," Haku said planting a senbon in Kidomaru's throat. Kidomaru gasped and fell to the floor while Kin slashed Sakon's throat causing both Oto nin to hit the floor. Kin chuckled and swatted the blood from her hand while Haku retrieved her senbon from Kidomaru's throat.

"I've always wanted to do that to them. Damn pricks always thought they were high and mighty. Well I fuckin showed them. Come on, Tayuya is probably somewhere around here. Let's get her and get start the panic in this place. Naruto-kun has his sights on this place and who are we to disappoint him?" Kin asked with an innocent smile. Haku chuckled with a nod as they two girls disappeared from view leaving the bodies of three sound nin on the road.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura had just made it out of Konoha and were quite a distance away from the pathetic village. Sakura, thanks to her training, managed to keep up with Sasuke as the two ran off to find their way to Oto. Both knew that Sarutobi might have already sent a recovery team after them, but they didn't care. Both knew how to fight very well, unless against two other people, so they could look after themselves.<p>

"So Sasuke-kun, how long till we're out of Hi no Kuni?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke smirked and took out a small map of the surrounding boarders. Sakura peeked over his shoulder while Sasuke pointed to a small spot.

"We are right here now. We have about another three hours. We've been running all night so it shouldn't be long now. Let's hurry up before we have some insects to deal with," Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded as they two picked up their stuff and ran off leaving no trail behind them.

"So Sasuke-kun, I remember from Kakashi that if you went to Orochimaru, he would try and take your body to gain the sharingan, what are you going to do in that time?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while looking forward before turning back to Sakura.

"Until that time I'm going to get all the training I can from his ass and then I am going to end him. He'll never be able to posses by sacred dojutsu. I won't turn over my revenge for anything. You said you wanted revenge to, then train Sakura and show the people who killed your mother no mercy when you confront them," Sasuke spoke. Sakura instantly scowled at the thought of the damned person who killed her mother. Sakura clenched her fists tightly until blood dripped from her hands.

"I'll kill them. Whoever did this to my mother I'm going to kill them without mercy Sasuke-kun," Sakura said which made the last Uchiha smile. Maybe being this girl's boyfriend wasn't such a bad thought after all. She certainly knew how to be dramatic in that sense. She seemed to be the girl version of him now.

"Well then Sakura, let's go and get that power that will make all the nations bow before us. I'll personally make that dobe bow before his superior," Sasuke said while Sakura gave a hidden grin.

"And I'll make his bitch bow before me. The only thing she is fit to do is lick my sandals," Sakura said as the two shot off.

After about 15 minutes of running, Sasuke and Sakura came to an open plain where they saw a man with white hair and the standard white shirt and blue pants with a purple belt typed in a knot.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, but didn't cower and stepped forward with a smug grin on his face.

"I am. Are you from Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked the man.

"That's right. I'm Kimimaro. Orochimaru-sama has requested that I bring you to Oto. He has gone in search of Tsunade Senju, but hasn't returned yet. I'm sure he will be back shortly. Who is the woman with you?" He asked the Uchiha. Sakura stepped forward and gave a confident smile that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I've left the village with Sasuke-kun in search of power. I take it you can put me through some rigorous training to bring out my power. I will use it to end the life of someone who deserves to be dead," Sakura said in a tone that made Kimimaro shudder slightly as he looked at the two kids. They didn't seem to be all talk, but they did seem a little dark, just perfect for Orochimaru to have for a host body.

"Alright let's go. I'll escort you both to Oto immediately," Kimimaro said as the three left as fast as they came.

"So how long till we're out of Hi no Kuni?" Sakura asked one more time to be certain.

"In another 2 hours or so. Come on we don't have the time to slow down Sakura," Sasuke said to her Sakura nodded as the three ran off through the trees.

* * *

><p>Naruto managed to find Yuugao in time and continued to watch her train for awhile. Naruto admired her kenjutsu forms and the power behind each technique. She would make a perfect ally and mate if not for some of that snobby attitude that so many anbu possessed, but it was probably unavoidable. Naruto knew what that kind of work was like. He had done it multiple times in the future, but the job never really got to him like it did with most people. Maybe Yuugao was just venting some type of frustration.<p>

Naruto was suddenly brought out of his stupor when he saw a sword pass by him grazing his cheek and sticking to a tree. Naruto smirked as he wiped a small trail of blood from his cheek while seeing the Anbu's hard gaze on him.

"I could write you up for endangerment to your superior officer," Naruto said as he came down from the tree. Yuugao scoffed as she appeared behind Naruto with her sword at his throat.

"Don't you think I'm the superior here?" She asked with a small grin. Naruto gave a sly grin and turned his head slightly to see Yuugao with the smile on her face. It was a new expression to Naruto, but it certainly wasn't a bad one.

"Nope, I'm still the superior. Simply because, your surrounded," Naruto said to her. Before Yuugao realized it, she really was surrounded by twelve kage bunshins of Naruto, each with it's own sword aimed at a specific point on her body. Yuugao turned her head to Naruto who still had a smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, Yuugao was a kenjutsu master and quickly disposed of every clone near her.

"I'm not an anbu captain for nothing Naruto-san, I'm your superior on and off the battlefield, you should remember that," Yuugao said while Naruto laughed which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. Naruto instantly disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning and appeared behind a surprised Yuugao with his sword at her throat.

"Lowing your guard isn't like an anbu captain Yuugao-chan. It could mean the difference between life and death. I sure you know that," Naruto said as Yuugao brought her finger to the tip of Naruto's blade.

"I didn't know you had a sword Naruto-san, let alone knew the Hiraishin of the Yondaime," Yuugao said giving Naruto a suspicious look. Naruto smirked and leaned his head on Yuugao's shoulder causing the purple haired woman to slightly blush even if Naruto didn't see it.

"Oh I thought Anbu knew all sorts of things. Apparently, Hokage-Jiji didn't tell you that I'm the Yondaime's son. I've got the compound now also. Then there is the kenjutsu, well let's just say that I've always been 'interested' in the multiple uses of a sword such as mine," Naruto told her. Yuugao raised an eyebrow at the way Naruto said that, but didn't pay it much mind.

"So Yuugao-chan, when did you start to get into the flirting game?" Naruto asked her. Yuugao's blush deepened, though only slightly as she turned to face Naruto who had the biggest grin across his face. It slightly irritated Yuugao that maybe he was right about the flirting thing. Maybe she was unconsciously flirting?

"Naruto-san, I have no idea what your talking about. Your far too young for me. What makes you think you have a shot with me?" Yuugao asked him. Naruto smirked as he adopted a thinking pose for a few minutes as he contemplated on how to answer Yuugao question.

"Well Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Tsume-chan, and Hana-chan don't seem to mind so I think your fine if you want to go out with a hot blond like myself," Naruto said which made Yuugao gasp at the fact that some of her friends dated Naruto and even more surprising what that they never told her about it. Sure she never asked about their love lives since she didn't want to be reminded that she didn't really have one after Hayate's death. Yuugao chuckled and it shortly turned into a laugh that startled the hanyou.

"And here I thought the anbu never laughed," Naruto joked while Yuugao turned to him not being able to get the rare smile off her face.

"I'm not sure I can ever forget Hayate, but I'm willing to try and find something new. He wouldn't want me to be alone like this working myself to death," Yuugao said with a shrug of her shoulders. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the anbu captain.

"So I take it you wanna go out with me then?" Naruto asked her. Yuugao chuckled and turned to face 'her' superior.

"I suppose I am, though aren't you supposed to ask me out?" Yuugao asked with a childish joke. Naruto sheepishly chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well if I did, I would have waited when you weren't carrying a deadly weapon in your hand," Naruto said cautiously staring at the weapon Yuugao still hand in her hand. Yuugao chuckled since she knew he was probably right. Many of the guys who asked her out ended up in the hospital for about two weeks and she was in a good mood when most of those happened.

"Touche Naruto-san, but before you even think about dating me, we have a mission to finish," Yuugao reminded him. Naruto chuckled, but nodded as he told her that he sent Shizune, Kiba, and Kurenai ahead. After receiving that information, Yuugao and Naruto disappeared into the trees in an attempt to catch up to the others.

"So then Naruto-san tell me. How good are you with that sword of yours?" Yuugao asked with a gleam in her eye that she was ready to bring Naruto down at the earliest convenience. Naruto smirked and decided to tell Yuugao about his exploits with his sword while also learning some of her own.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, there was rapid talking at the Namikaze compound as it seemed that Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha had finally met. It seemed that both women had missed each other those times and just now realized that the other was back. Mikoto already knew Minato was back, but the two didn't really talk much since Kushina was basically their friendship mold.<p>

"So Mikoto, how does it feel to be alive?" Kushina asked. Mikoto took a sip of some tea and gave a small smile while looking at the cup.

"Honestly I don't know. It feels weird to be back here. I have Naruto-kun to thank for it though," Mikoto said surprising Kushina at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Did you just say 'Naruto-kun'? Kushina asked still in complete shock. Mikoto blushed and averted Kushina's gaze while she gave a nervous chuckle that Kushina picked up on. Kushina narrowed her eyes at her best friend and placed her hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"What happened Mi-ko-to-chan?" Kushina asked as her gripped tightened. Mikoto gulped slowly and turned back to Kushina with a sigh.

"Well, Naruto-kun made me a new woman and it was one of the best times of my life. Oh look at the time bye Kushina," Mikoto quickly said before vanishing in a shunshin leaving a near irritable Kushina in the room. Kushina breathed a small sigh before summoning her favorite sword to her hands. Kushina slowly stood to her feet and slowly sheathed the metal while admiring it. The Uzumaki woman suddenly took off in an insane dash after her best friend.

"MIKOTO GET BACK HERE! IT WON'T HURT FOR LONG DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled as he ran after Mikoto.

While this was going on, Minato was outback training with Tsume and Hana since both girls wondered what it would be like to fight the Yondaime. Needless to say, even without the added power that Naruto could give him, Minato was more or less an equal to both the Inuzukas.

"Well Minato, you certainly live up to your reputation," Hana said while a smile. Tsume nodded while Minato appeared on top of a tree branch along with his three-pronged kunai.

"Well ladies, you know...I try," Minato said with a grin. Hana chuckled and disappeared fast behind Minato only for the blond to vanish in yellow lightning away from the woman. Hana slightly cursed the damned Hiraishin, but knew it was good for getting to opponents faster and...ending their lives with her oh so sharp claws that just wanted to rip something apart. Minato appeared on the ground with a huff only to dodge a Tsūga from Tsume again while he disappeared into the house leaving Tsume and Hana outside.

"Minato get back out here and help us train dammit!" Tsume yelled as Minato appeared with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head which only served to make Hana and Tsume remember Naruto and his time with them both.

"Sorry about that ladies. Now then, I'll get serious," Minato said as he disappeared while Tsume felt a small pain in her side to see Minato had kicked her into a tree and disappeared before pushing a rasengan into Hana blasting her a few feet away. Hana smirked and got up with some ripped clothes while Tsume softly rubbed her side.

"That's the way Minato. Don't hold back on our account," They said as both charged him again. Minato sighed, but kept up his smirk before continuing his training with the two Inuzukas. He had invited Anko to join in the spar, but she couldn't though she wanted to. She had patrol in a few hours and she wanted to spend the few hours resting and relaxing.

"Anko, stop being lazy and give me some help here," Minato said as he dodged Tsume and Hana left and right. Anko chuckled while she read a book on using the best way to make someone scream, cry, or even beg for death by using torture. Coincidentally, it was a book she 'borrowed' from Shizune and began on the series of books also. Some of the things in the book she didn't even know. It was more or less very interesting.

"Sorry Yondaime-sama, I'm occupied at the moment and can't lift myself off the couch," Anko said then laughed when she heard a sigh of frustration from Minato. Anko smirked and smirked, but she ultimately got up and unsheathed her sword before walking towards the training field.

"Alright then, I guess I can have some fun too," Anko said before charging into the training with all intentions of helping out the ex-Hokage.

* * *

><p>Haku and Kin continued to hop along the rooftops of Oto while seeing some of the fires blaze around the village. Kin marveled at it all while wondering where the hell Tayuya was. She was Kin's only friend. She had a real mouth, but she was loyal to her friends. Kin didn't want her dying. Not to mention Tayuya needed someone and who better than Naruto.<p>

"So Haku are you ready to enter? We might meet some more people," Kin said to her. Haku smirked with a nod as the two girls entered the building.

"Alright Kin, you know the layout the best. I'll follow your lead," Haku said as the two girls raced through the building opening random doors in a hope to find Tayuya. Oto didn't have that many allies so they didn't have to worry about any reinforcements not that they could be a problem, but it would be too troublesome to kill every single last one of them. Plus Naruto told them that Oto had something that he wanted, so they very well couldn't completely destroy Oto. Kin opened one door and Haku opened the other, but both still came up with nothing.

"Alright let's check the very bottom. Trust me it goes down a long ways. I'm sure Tayuya is somewhere. She rarely goes out," Kin said as she punched the floor causing both to fall through the levels of the building.

Both girls went down seven floor until they hit rock bottom with a loud crash. Haku coughed at the excess dust in the air and slightly punched Kin on the arm.

"Warn someone the next time you do that. Damn we probably attracted so much attention with your stunt," Haku said with a sigh. Kin chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey it's an efficient method. Now let's go and find Tayuya," Kin said to Haku, but both suddenly smirked when a shadow came into view.

"And what do you two shitheads want with me?" someone asked them. Kin smirked while Haku turned her gaze to a redhead woman.

"Hey Tayuya, I see you've been good," Kin said as Tayuya came into view. Tayuya gasped as she saw Kin in the midst of the rubble. Tayuya ran up to her and suddenly bonked Kin on her head only getting a chuckle for a response.

"Dammit Kin, do you know how fuckin worried I was. I had to deal with so much shit that it wasn't even funny. These damn cocksuckers still breathing makes me sick. I just wish I could send the motherfuckers straight to hell," Tayuya said while Kin laughed. Haku, however was cleaning out her ears from the unnecessary and very unpleasant cussing, but she was a hanyou who seemed to like killing people, especially Konoha people. Who was she to judge?

"Who's she?" Tayuya asked pointing to Haku. Kin smirked before releasing Tayuya's hold on her before turning to Haku.

"This is Haku Momochi. We're here to capture Oto in the name of the Namikaze clan. Tayuya we want you to join us. Trust me Tayuya, Orochimaru is gone and he is never coming back. Our leader has seen to that and the rest of this place is going to be Naruto-kun's country," Kin said never having the smile leave her face. Tayuya dropped her jaw while looking at her friend while she thought the girl was insane. The words 'Orochimaru' 'killed' and 'never coming back' were all never used in the same sentence before. It seemed more impossible than Tayuya to actually stop cursing which just wasn't possible.

"What have you been drinking Kin to make you believe that. I've been with Orochimaru all these years and the motherfucker has never come close to dying not even once. And this little group you have, I don't know how stronger you got, but your leader much be one hell of a fuckin idiot if he thinks he can take Oto," Tayuya said not noticing the glare she was getting from Haku and Kin.

"Tayuya don't you ever talk about Naruto-kun that way. Naruto-kun saved me from this life. Here I will show you something wonderful," Kin said and unhenged her appearance. Tayuya gasped at the fox looking Kin, but even backed up when she felt the immense chakra she was emitting. It was easily able to rival Orochimaru's.

"Kin how in the hell did you get that much power?" Tayuya asked her. Kin smirked and henged her appearance again.

"It's because of Naruto-kun that I can be this way. He's much more stronger than me that there's no comparison. The only one who could probably rival him is the alpha female of our compound, Shizune Uzumaki-Namikaze. Trust me Kin, Orochimaru is never coming back. Naruto-kun has assured us of that. Haven't you wondered why your curse mark was gone?" Kin asked while Tayuya widened her eyes at the revelation. Tayuya absently nodded while Kin placed her hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

"Trust me Tayuya, you should be with us. No one is more powerful than Naruto-kun. We are going to fulfill his ambition which is pretty much similar to one of Orochimaru's plans," Kin said to her. Tayuya raised an eyebrow at Kin's word, but the raven haired girl continued.

"We are going to destroy Konoha Tayuya. We're going to kill ever civilian and shinobi in it's ranks and watch it burn to the ground. Tayuya wouldn't you want to watch the fires blaze around Konoha and the streets filled with the blood of many people who died at our hands. It makes my blood boil each time. Well Tayuya will you join?" Kin asked as she extended her hand. Tayuya looked at the hand and back at Kin. She wasn't sure what to do, but Kin seemed so sure of herself and she had no reason to lie to Tayuya at least not one that she could think of.

"I still think your way of doing this is seriously fucked up Kin, but I'd at least like to see what I'm getting myself into before I make my decision so for now I'll go with you," Tayuya said with a grin. Kin nodded with a smile before the girls turned their heads to see Zabuza and Yagura come from around a corner.

"Well looks like we all made it," Yagura said to them. Tayuya tensed, but settled down when Kin placed her hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Haku asked since everyone knew that the village was in a state of complete alarm right now. Zabuza adopted a thinking pose and turned suddenly smirked.

"We are going to over them all a proposition. And if they deny...well then we'll just make it so that they don't," Zabuza said before everyone disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yuugao managed to catch up with Shizune, Kurenai, and Kiba, but since they were quite a ways behind it was already close to nighttime as the five made it to Kirigakure. Naruto recognized the gate guards and told them that he needed to speak to the Mizukage right away. The guards recognizing the person who helped them save Kiri quickly informed Mei Terumi of the visitors though Yuugao had on a suspicious look since she wondered about the connection between Naruto and the Mizukage. The team was suddenly allowed an audience with the Mizukage as they were escorted by Ao and Chojuro. Both guards wanted to say something, but Naruto stopped them when he softly pointed to Yuugao which they knew said that she wasn't apart of the group that helped them save Kiri, so the two stayed quiet.<p>

"Mizukage-sama, the team from Konoha is here," Ao said as he opened the door. Naruto and the others walked to see a large stack of paperwork with Mei massaging her temples. Mei seeing Naruto's face wanted to hug him, but stopped when she saw Naruto's eyes moving multiple times to the right. Mei's eyes followed the movement and landed on Yuugao. Mei got the message from Naruto and gave a soft nod before placing her hands on the desk.

"Welcome Konoha, what can I do for you? I was about to send over the treaty for our villages," Mei said to Naruto. The blond hanyou knew what she meant and smirked that she was going to go along with what he told her, but gave a bow as did everyone else.

"Mizukage-sama, we were informed of the treaty, but Hokage-sama wishes to make some 'changes' to it so he sent us. It was at first only me, Kiba, Shizune, and Kurenai, but we got an anbu guard for an extra mission for dealing with our borders so we decided to bring her along," Naruto responded. Mei raised an eyebrow as she wondered what changes Naruto wanted to make to the treaty, but didn't bring them up since she would get her answers when they were alone.

"Alright Uzumaki-san. I'm sorry for having you come all the way out here. Please rest here from your trip and enjoy Kiri's hospitality. However, I would like to go over these changes with you in private if that's okay," Mei stated. Naruto immediately nodded with a smile and bowed along with everyone else as they turned to leave. Mei sighed and turned back to her paperwork simply wondering if she could just melt the entire stack into oblivion.

Ao and Chojuro brought Naruto's team to a hotel for them to stay in an were offered some deluxe accommodations. It was the same pairings as last time with Naruto, Shizune, and Yuugao in one room while Kiba and Kurenai were in the other room. Everyone sat on the beds before Naruto opened a mental link to them.

"_Alright everyone. I'm going to talk to Mei in a few hours. We will probably stay here for two days then we will be on our way. We can't afford to stay here very long. _

"_Why not? Isn't it good that we got here?_

"_Yes it is, but I know two Akatsuki members are here. They aren't looking for me rather they are probably looking for Yagura. His 'body' was never found so their searching for him right now._

"_So we can eliminate two Akatsuki members?"_

"_If I had to think, it might be one named Kakuzu and the other is Hidan. Both are immortal like us, but the difference between them and us is that one uses hearts from different affinities to live and the other is a Jashinist. They kill or sacrifice people to their god, Jashin. Whatever wound they inflict on themselves is sent back to others. You don't really have to worry about that. I don't need those two for allies, so you can kill them at your leisure,"_

"_Why? Would they be great allies along with the rest of Akatsuki?_

"_Well for one, Hidan a pathetic loser and I simply never liked him. Take away his little ritual and he's a regular human. How he's S-rank is beyond me. Kakuzu is simply a stealer. He only took techniques by putting the affinities in hearts. I don't see the difference between him and that damn teme, so you can handle them._

"_Cool, I might get into the bingo book for this,"_

"_Alright well since Naruto-kun has made plans, let's all go to sleep. I'm sure we will be busy tomorrow,"_ Shizune finished. Everyone cut their connection and their conversation stopped as they all went to bed since tomorrow might just get interesting for them.

"So we're here to find the body of the three-tailed jinchuuriki right?" a man with a triple scythe said while having a weird smile on his face.

"That's right, let's hurry up. I have another bounty that I want to do," the other said with his coat covering the lower half of his face.

"You and your damn bounties. This would be blasphemy in the eyes of Jashin-sama,"

"I don't believe in your damn pagan god. Just don't get in my way or I'll kill you,"

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up so I can sacrifice this guy to the great Jashin-sama," Both figures disappeared into the night as they passed Kiri's defenses without so much as a sound or disruption. However unknown to both, four people knew they were in Kiri. All four had smirks on their faces as they let the sleep claim them. Yep, tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I don't really have much to say to everyone except I have a new poll. I think I'm in the end of the mid stages of this story. Maybe 10-12 more chapters before I have Sasuke and Naruto fight it out. Other than that, I have a new poll up so people please vote on it. That's all, thanks. Later.**_


	42. Chapter 42

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and slightly stretched his body as he turned to see the grey skies of Kirigakure out the window. Naruto smirked and calmly got out of the bed to see Yuugao was already gone from hers. He turned his head slightly to see Shizune was still softly sleeping the morning away. Naruto chuckled and gave her a soft kiss before taking a quick shower and getting a change of clothes.

"See you later my demon mate," Naruto said as he closed the door and quickly disappeared to go talk to Mei about their arrangement. As he left, Naruto gave a soft smile while hopping along the rooftops of Kiri since he felt two massive chakra sources trying to stay hidden.

"Well looks like things are going to get interesting my family," Naruto said with a slight demonic chuckle as he continued on without so much as a worry.

Yuugao, meanwhile, was on top of the building and watched Naruto head to the Kiri mansion. She didn't know why she was up, but the morning air in Kiri felt good to her as her purple hair swayed slightly in the breeze. Since the mission felt diplomatic, Yuugao didn't really have to interfere with anything and just decided to go window shopping since Kiri was known for their swords.

"Alright, I might as well keep myself busy until Naruto gets back," Yuugao said before vanishing in a shunshin.

* * *

><p>Zabuza, Haku, Kin, Yagura, and Tayuya all exited the wrecked Otogakure mansion only to see a multitude of shinobi in front of the door, all wielding kunai, ready to destroy the invaders at any cost. Tayuya turned to Kin with a worried expression that Oto really would kill her and her friends without a second thought. Yagura narrowed his eyes and walked in front of the group as he held out his staff while deciding to speak to the shinobi.<p>

"We could destroy you all right now, but you have a usefulness that piques our master's interest. Drop your weapons and pledge your allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze so you will live. Take the offer or die right here and now," Yagura ordered. Zabuza smirked along with Haku and Kin while Tayuya wondered how big the ex-Mizukage of Kiri's balls had to be to say something like that to Oto. Soon a random Oto jonin rushed at Yagura looking to end the fight and reclaim Orochimaru's order in Oto.

"We will never bow to you people. Lord Orochimaru-sama will kill you all after we take you down as prisoners," The man yelled at the Sanbi jinchuuriki. Yagura sighed as the man reached him, but simply sidestepped the man while slamming his staff into the man's skull, crushing it completely as the headless body slumped to the ground and twitched for a few seconds before remaining unmoved. Everyone gasped and looked at the demonic look in all their eyes minus Tayuya who completely shivered under their KI.

"Anyone else wanna be stupid and die a meaningless death?" Yagura asked while a small smile. The people gulped and slowly, one after the other, dropped their kunai and bowed before Yagura and the rest of everyone making Tayuya gasp.

"We pledge our allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama. He is our leader and the kage of Oto," Everyone said simultaneously while Yagura withdrew his staff and Zabuza sheathed his sword. Haku and Kin put their weapons away while Tayuya just continued to stare at everyone as she walked with the group.

"Alright we conquered Oto rather fast, but it can't be helped. Now then we should wait for Naruto-kun's orders," Kin stated. Everyone nodded as they turned to the scared civilians who backed away from the supposed officials of their new leader, Naruto.

"Alright let's get to work and clean up this place. Any dead bodies you see, burn them. That's all for now," Zabuza ordered. Almost immediately, people began to work on the destroyed parts of Oto while Zabuza's group disappeared into the distance to go check on something of importance.

* * *

><p>Shizune, tiredly, opened her eyes to see that Naruto wasn't in the room and sighed as she got up and stretched herself awake. Due to her enhanced hearing, Shizune heard Kiba and Kurenai still sleeping and quietly exited the hotel. She did feel the Akatsuki's presence, but they weren't really her problem right now. Shizune yawned and looked around the room before using her enhanced vision to see off into the distance and smirked as she quickly got dressed and left the hotel in a hurry.<p>

It was around that time, that Kurenai and Kiba woke up and realized their jobs for today. They had too problems to deal with and it would be so much more fun since they didn't really have anything to do for the mission.

"Well Kiba, are you ready to do your job?" Kurenai asked as she took a minute to look at her Konoha headband and quickly took out a kunai as she made a clean slash across the headband signifying the end of her allegiance to Konoha. The genjutsu mistress then henged her slashed headband back into a regular one as she stood to her feet. Kiba nodded with a smile while he and Akamaru followed Kurenai outside. Kurenai was still new to her fox features and had some trouble suppressing the demonic chakra, but got it down to an appropriate level before she and Kiba walked randomly through the village deciding to have some fun before having to fight.

Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu easily breached Kiri's walls as they walked through the streets with both keeping their faces well from the view of others. Both looked over the random civilians before they saw two shinobi walking up to them. They seemed to be Konoha shinobi while Hidan liked his lips at the raven haired woman in front of him.

"Hehe she's kinda hot. Her blood will be the perfect sacrifice for Jashin-sama," Hidan said with a slight maniacal smile. Kakuzu sighed and simply took out his book while looking for bounties.

"Keep your eyes sharp, you religious idiot. We have to find the Sanbi jinchuuriki's body for Pein-sama. I'd rather not face the wrath of a god if you know what I mean," Kakuzu said while Hidan scoffed at him before turning his gaze back to the streets.

"The only god I fear is Jashin-sama. Pein is a worthless insect compared to Jashin-sama," Hidan said with an arrogant smile on his face. Kakuzu sighed again as the Konoha shinobi passed the Hidan and Kakuzu.

Kurenai looked back and gave a small smile before she and Kiba continued their trek through the village, Kiba smirked showing his longer than usual canines and turned to Kurenai.

"Looks like we have our targets Kurenai-sensei," Kiba told her. Kurenai easily nodded and the two quickly vanished as they followed the two Akatsuki members at a slow pace.

After what seemed like an eternity of trailing, Kiba and Kurenai saw the two enter an isolated field and they seemed to be searching for something, but didn't find it then simply walked off. Kurenai and Kiba smirked since they found this place to be the best place for a full scale fight. Before they could move, Hidan and Kakuzu turned their heads and smirked.

"Come out you Konoha rats, we already know your there," Kakuzu yelled out. Kurenai grinned along with Kiba as both exited the trees and hit the ground. Hidan and Kakuzu turned to the two Konoha shinobi and smiled.

"Well it seems like We'll get to have some fun on this boring day," Kakuzu said while Hidan slowly took out his scythe. Kurenai narrowed her eyes into a smile and turned to Kiba.

"Kiba, your capable of fighting an S-rank missing nin right?" Kurenai asked. Kiba raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded.

"Well if Naruto is anything to go by, then I must say that I have fought an S-rank person before," Kiba said with a soft chuckle. Kurenai nodded turned to Hidan who still had his smile on his face. Kurenai closed her eyes and unhenged her fox ears as the human ears disappeared and were replaced with the black fox ears.

"Alright then. Kiba, you take the weird one and I'll take the ugly one," Kurenai said while Kiba tapped her shoulder and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Umm...which ones the weird one?" Kiba asked as Kurenai shook her head at her fellow hanyou and decided to help him out. Hidan and Kakuzu watched the interaction and Hidan was getting pissed at the relaxed nature both shinobi were putting up in front of them. They were two S-rank missing nin dammit! The two should be running scared with their stupid headbands between their legs.

"Well Kiba the weird one is...um...I don't know. It's hard to compare," Kurenai said as Kiba laughed. Hidan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stepped forward.

"What the hell are you two laughing at? Don't you know your going to die right now? You should run now before I slaughter the both of you," Hidan yelled to them. Kakuzu backed up slightly while Hidan was met with an intense gaze from Kurenai's red eyes that made her look hot, well hotter, but made her look like a serious threat, which in all reality she was. Kiba stopped laughing and Kurenai took out a kunai.

"I don't know how well my taijutsu is, but I hope that Naruto-kun's power gave me a little boost," Kurenai said as she quickly disappeared at an extreme speed and rushed at Hidan while leaving a trail of smoke and a coughing Kiba behind. Hidan frowned and gasped as Kurenai appeared in front of him in an instant before slamming her fist into his face. Hidan was sent flying into the trees causing a path of destruction to go through them. Kakuzu gasped while Kiba ran at him.

"Hey your attention should be on me," Kiba yelled as he threw out a punch and Kakuzu. Judging from his size, Kakuzu speculated he was fighting a genin and sighed. All genin simply wished to rush to their deaths didn't they? Kakuzu easily caught the punch and countered with a kick to Kiba's upper section sending the Inuzuka into a tree causing a dent.

"Oh sorry I thought I should put the genin in his place," Kakuzu said unbuttoning his jacket slightly to show the rest of his face. Kiba simply stood to his feet while Akamaru approached him with a whimper. Kiba chuckled and cracked his sides getting rid of the stiffness he felt from the kick.

"It's alright Akamaru. I'm alright. I hardly felt that kick to be honest," Kiba said while Akamaru growled and barked at him. Kiba raised an eyebrow t Akamaru wondering what was wrong before widening his eyes.

"Your telling me not to hold back. I should stop playing around and starting getting serious?" Kiba said while Akamaru nodded his head eagerly. The Inuzuka boy chuckled which turned into a full blown laugh as he patted Akamaru's head.

"That's right. I guess I should stop playing around. Alright then," Kiba said as his chakra flared startling Kakuzu. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as Kiba's teeth grew sharper and his nails grew longer. He unhenged his ears while the KI rolled off him. It even made Kakuzu back up half a step before steeling himself through it.

"Well it seems I might have more fun with you than I thought," Kakuzu said discarding his robe to show a grey shirt and grey pants with black tendrils extending from his arms. Kiba raised an eyebrow at the way he looked, but didn't say anything as he charged back at Kakuzu.

"Alright tentacle man, let's play," Kiba said as he and Akamaru engaged Kakuzu.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was standing on a tree branch while watching Hidan get himself out of the dirt. Kurenai had nearly gasped at her strength, but figured she would have the time to marvel it later and decided to deal with the problem in front of her right now.

"Alright Hidan, show me the power of your cult god," Kurenai said while Hidan gritted his teeth. How dare that bitch take down to his god! What the hell did she know about the greatness that was Jashin-sama?

"Fine bitch, I'll let your blood spill for Jashin-sama," Hidan said as he appeared behind her and swung his scythe at her. Kurenai grinned and countered with a kunai as the sparks from the metal sprayed everywhere. Kurenai managed to sidestep Hidan and surpass his guard, but widened her eyes when he moved his foot fast and kicked her into the tree. Kurenai smirked that she found it weird to be using her taijutsu rather than her specialty, genjutsu. She wasn't sure why, but she wondered what she could come up with now. Kurenai weaved her handsigns while Hidan laughed.

"Bitch no ninjutsu will save you from the wrath of Jashin-sama," Hidan said as he charged at her with his scythe flailing. He neared the genjutsu mistress inch by inch, but she suddenly disappeared while his scythe stuck to a tree. Hidan cursed, but then saw an arm reach out from the tree and grab his scythe then moaned. Hidan widened his eyes as he saw it was a man he killed long ago.

"Why? Why did I have to die to a damn occultist? I've done nothing, but good in my life," The man moaned as other people's hands came out and they began to crawl out and grab his hand. Hidan gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself free while the arms reached out further.

"I killed you all. It's for Jashin-sama, your blood is my pleasure. I hold no regrets," Hidan said with a twisted smile, but the souls didn't vanish as they grabbed him and slowly started to drag him into the tree. Hidan saw his scythe disappear and his entire being go into the trees as the souls took him down into the depths of hell.

"No I can't die like this. JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan yelled. Kurenai smirked as she took out a kunai and cleanly severed the man's head from his body as everything returned to normal.

"**Magen: Jigoku no Shi o Kyōju( Demonic Illusion: Reaper of Hell Souls)," **Kurenai said as Hidan's body fell to the ground. The woman sighed an began to walk away before the headless Hidan opened his eyes and stared at her.

"It was a damn genjutsu? Dammit, hey bitch don't leave me out here! You should know that I can't die so it doesn't matter what you do. That's how powerful Jashin-sama is," Hidan said as Kurenai turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the headless man. It seemed impossible, but in the shinobi world you learn to expect some things.

"Jashin-sama...Jashin-sama...Jashin-sama, wow. I've never met an occultist so into his religion. Well I've never met an occultist at all, but that's beside the point." Kurenai said as she walked over to Hidan's head. Hidan widened his eyes as he saw the demonic look of Kurenai's red eyes. The headless Akatsuki member could only gasp as Kurenai raised her foot over his face.

"W-What are you doing? You can't kill me so there is no point to this," Hidan said to her. Kurenai had an impassive look on her face while she adopted a thinking pose.

"It might just be the demonic blood or chakra flowing through my veins, but I really want to see your blood right now. And just cause your immortal, it doesn't mean I can't hear you scream," Kurenai said as she slammed her foot on Hidan's face. Hidan gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to scream out as Kurenai lifted her foot from his face.

"Hmm, looks like I'll have to try harder then," Kurenai said as she slammed her foot back into his face. Slowly, but surely the blood began to seep out from Hidan's face while Kurenai brushed her hair.

"Well I don't like to see such a bloody face in my eyes. I love the color red and your ruining it for me," Kurenai said as she applied as much chakra as she could and smashed Hidan's face into the ground. Kurenai still had an impassive look on her face as the blood stained the ground.

"yep, it's definitely the demonic blood running through my veins. Yet it strangely feels good," Kurenai said with a shrug of her shoulders leaving the battered Hidan in the ground. Kurenai took notice of his scythe and smirked as she took it with her.

"Kin would love a gift like this," Kurenai said with a small smile as she went to go check on Kiba. Kurenai continued to walk, but stopped and turned around.

"G..et...ba...ck...here," Hidan said while Kurenai took out a kunai with an explosive tag and simply threw it to the ground.

"Oh shut up," Kurenai said as the ground exploded while she walked away for the final time.

While Kurenai dealt with Hidan, Kiba was busy defending against Kakuzu's hearts which had some type of weird black blanket of threads which formed some weird creatures. Each mask had an individual features on it's face, but as to the significance, Kiba didn't know yet. However, he was sure he was going to find out...and soon.

"Nice job brat. I haven't used these in a long time," Kakuzu as he weaved his handsigns. Kiba raised an eyebrow as one of the masks started to move.

"**Doton: Domu( Earth Release: Earth Spear)," **Kakuzu yelled as his skin became darker from the jutsu. Kiba smirked and ran towards Kakuzu then began to spin violently.

"**Akuma no Gatsuuga( Demonic Fang Piercing Fang)," **Kiba yelled as he rammed into Kakuzu which caused the man to wince at the sharp pain that Kiba dealt him. Kiba smirked as he barreled Kakuzu into a mess of trees while the Inuzuka backed away with a smile.

"How did he injure me? I should be as hard as diamond. What is up with him?" Kakuzu wondered as he struggled to stand.

"I know about that jutsu from the scrolls Naruto had me read back at the compound. I don't think the strongest earth made substance can stop a demon or in my cause a half-demon, but a demon nonetheless," Kiba said with his grin splitting his face. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the Inuzuka and suddenly smiled.

"I do believe I underestimated you. It won't happen again," Kakuzu said as he went through another squeeze of handsigns.

"**Raiton: Gian( Lightning Release: False Darkness),"** Kakuzu yelled. Kiba jumped back as the yellow mask creature shot forward and opened it's mouth to short a spear-like lighting bolt at Kiba as the Inuzuka and his dog dodged the lightning left and right. Both landed on a tree, but saw Kakuzu smirk as they jumped out of the way to avoid a wind blast from another mask. Kiba continued to dodge and jumped off the destroyed tree only to see a ball of fire shot at him before Akamaru grabbed his sleeve and allowed him to dodge.

"Thanks Akamaru," Kiba said as he received a bark for a response from Akamaru. There joy didn't last long until Kiba saw the lightning come at him. Kiba gritted his teeth and balled his fist as the mask neared him.

"Enough!" Kiba yelled as he sent the balled up fist into the mask destroying it into pieces. Kakuzu gasped before bringing his fire mask next to him and doing more handsigns.

"Try this one for size. **Katon: Zukokku(Fire Release: Intelligent Hard work)," **Kakuzu yelled as the mask sent a blazing fire at Kiba. Kiba widened his eyes before he unhenged the rest of his features along with his tail. Kiba and Akamaru charged at the intense fire and sought to take it down.

"**Zettai Akuma no Gatsuuga(Absolute Demonic Fang Piercing Fang)," **Kiba yelled as he spiraled into the fire along with Akamaru as the two pushed the fire back and slammed into Kakuzu again surprising the man until he saw Kurenai behind him ready to continue from where Kiba left off. Kakuzu brought his earth mask around to block her, but it proved useless as Kurenai stabbed the mask with her kunai, splitting the mask apart and destroying it. Kakuzu cursed and backed away from the two Konoha shinobi and smirked.

"Alright then. Let's get serious," Kakuzu said as the fire mask and wind mask came into his being and had him overgrown with many threads sticking out. Kurenai raised an eyebrow while Kiba henged his tail not needing the extra power boost anymore.

"Alright Kiba, let's end this now," Kurenai told him. Kiba nodded as the two charged back at the transformed Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Shizune was already out of the village and running to were she spotted the figure that she saw from her hotel room and made it to the spot. Shizune looked around, but didn't see anything; however, she knew someone was hiding from her, she just need to know where.<p>

"**Be careful Kitten. This woman is very dangerous. I don't know why, but she reminds of Kyuubi for some reason," **a figure said to a blond woman who was behind a tree with a kunai in her hand. She sported a purple attire and wore the Kumo headband as she saw Shizune looking around.

"_I was perfectly hidden. How did she find me?" _the woman asked. The woman was Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomatta. She had been investigating reports of the alliance between Kiri and Konoha and didn't want to be caught already. She only got suicide missions so ones like this one were a rare case which she was damn glad for. Yugito was suddenly brought out of her stupor when the KI from Shizune flared.

"I know your here. Come out now or I will find you and trust me, you WILL want to come out voluntarily," Shizune yelled. Yugito choked on the KI like it was toxic and already knew that she didn't stand a chance against this woman, so she might as well set aside her pride and got out. Yugito stalled and saw Shizune tapping her foot impatiently. Shizune formed a chakra blade and slashed a tree clean off while Yugito gasp.

"_No way in hell am I going out there!" _Yugito yelled out mentally as Shizune lifted up three fingers.

"Alright then. I'll count to three from this and if you don't come out...well I'll kill you," Shizune said in the sweetest tone possible which scared Yugito to no end. Should she go out? Would she live?

"One," Shizune counted. Could she fight? Would she win? Would she even live?

"Two," Shizune continued. Yugito started to shake and with much encouragement from Nibi, she jumped out and gasped as Shizune just missed Yugito's neck.

"Three. You made it," Shizune said as Yugito slumped to the floor while holding her chest.

"**You alright Kitten?" **Nibi asked. Yugito breathed heavily and slowly nodded.

"_Yeah, I just saw my life flash before my eyes and ya know Nibi...I was about to die a virgin," _Yugito said causing Nibi to chuckle despite the situation.

"Alright then mind telling me who you are and why your here. I won't hurt you, but not to mention you seem quite strong. It's obvious your from Kumo with your headband so I'll also assume your the jinchuuriki of Nibi," Shizune spoke making Yugito widen her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Yugito asked as Shizune sat next to her.

"Well, I assumed and it looks like I was right. Tell me, is it true that Nibi is a horny bijuu?" Shizune asked. Yugito nearly scoffed as she went on about Nibi and her trying to get Yugito to do certain...things for the next hour or so. Unknown to her, the KI was gone and she was talking to Shizune like the two were really close friends.

"**Hey, I wasn't that bad Kitten. Course I'd like to have a man inside me right now. The feeling of pure ecstasy in my-,"**

"Enough!" Yugito yelled startling Shizune. Yugito blushed and excused herself before settling down.

"So your Shizune-san. Your here to end an alliance of Konoha with Kiri. Oh, well I guess I can go back now," Yugito said getting up, but was stopped by Shizune.

"Hey Yugito, how would you and Nibi like to met one Kami of a man that here. Trust me, you'll find no one better than him," Shizune said with a small smile. Nibi was already interested while Yugito blushed and was about to refuse, but was stopped by Nibi.

"**Come on Kitten. Just one look won't hurt. If we don't like him we'll leave, but first let's see this Kami of a man that Shizune is talking about. I already see myself drooling right now. Please accept it Kitten," **Nibi said which was more of a plead than a suggestion. Yugito sighed and nodded with Shizune leading the Kumo nin to Kiri to me her blond hanyou.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mei had just finished their negotiations about the alliance and Naruto simply told Mei to ally herself with a clan or more specifically, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Naruto would be the corresponder between the clan and Kiri. Mei wondered about Konoha, but Naruto told her that Konoha couldn't keep up with him even if they wanted to. Mei seemed to trust his word and nodded with Naruto's plan.<p>

"So Naruto-kun, when are you going to give me some alone time?" Mei asked Naruto with a sultry smile. Naruto blushed then chuckled as he placed his elbows on Mei's desk.

"Do you really think Kiri would like that it's Mizukage would want to go at it like that so fast? And in her office no less?" Naruto asked as Mei shrugged her shoulders.

"I might be the Mizukage, but I am a woman also Na-ru-to-kun," Mei said as Naruto got up and walked behind Mei.

"Well I think I should get to know Mei Terumi, the woman, before I try anything and end up hurting her," Naruto said giving the auburn haired woman a soft shoulder rub making the Mizukage moan slightly.

"I'll say you give a soft massage. Your much closer to knowing the real Mei Terumi if you keep this up Naruto-kun," Mei said before Naruto stopped the rub. Mei turned to him in slight annoyance.

"What? Don't you know Mei-chan the phrase 'always leave them wanting more'?" Naruto asked before leaving the room. Mei slightly blushed, but chuckled as she turned back to the thing she just wished she could melt away...paperwork.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurenai and Kiba were still fighting Kakuzu and were simply tired of playing now. They didn't really have anything better to do, but this was getting boring for both.<p>

"Alright let's end it here. Kurenai-sensei can you use chakra strings?" Kiba asked her. Kurenai nodded and told him she could only hold it for 10 minutes which was all Kiba needed. Kurenai attached the strings to Kiba as the Inuzuka ran at Kakuzu.

"Burn to ashes," Kakuzu said as he combined his wind armor and his fire armor into a fierce fire attack. Kurenai moved quickly and raised Kiba into the air and moved out of the range of fire. Kakuzu sent his tendrils at Kiba as Kurenai maneuvered the Inuzuka left and right before bringing her hands down as Kiba and Akamaru spun violently into Kakuzu.

"Take this. **Akuma no Jikofuga( Demonic Hell Piercing Fang)," **Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru slammed into Kakuzu while sending him into the ground while still spinning intent on ripping him to shreds. Kurenai covered her eyes until the intense drilling settled down and Kurenai opened her eyes to see a steamy hole in the ground. Kurenai looked down to see Kiba and Akamaru waving at her as they stood over Kakuzu who seemed to be much worse for wear. Both climbed out of the hole and walked back to Kiri while Kiba turned to Kurenai.

"So what happened to Hidan?" Kiba asked her. Kurenai smirked and turned to Kiba with a wide grin across her face.

"Umm...the matter has been resolved Kiba," Kurenai simply said to him. Kiba raised an eyebrow at her and turned his gaze to her wondering what she meant.

"Umm Kurenai-sensei what does that me-," Kiba stopped as Kurenai turned to him with a sweet smile and an Oni mask appeared behind her effectively silencing Kiba.

"The matter has been resolved Kiba," Kurenai said while Kiba nodded immediately as Kurenai giggled while the two walked back to Kiri.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sakura, and Kimimaro were close to Oto and only had a few minutes before they would arrive to the village, not knowing what had already happened.<p>

"Alright, when we get to Oto you two are to wait in the mansion for Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said before he saw small fires blazing around Oto. He widened his eyes and saw some of the people working to put the fires out as Sasuke and Sakura gasped at the minor destruction. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes as he saw Zabuza, Haku, and Kin walking through like they owned the place, which they did.

"_How is Konoha here? Why did they invade Oto? Where are the others? Somethings wrong. Right now I need to find Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san so I can tell them what's happened. Right now, I'll take these two to a hidden hideout,"_ Kimimaro thought before turning to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We need to leave. I'll take you both to Orochimaru-sama's hideout were you will receive your training. It will be tough so don't expect anything to be easy. Let's go," Kimimaro ordered. Sasuke and Sakura nodded as the three disappeared from view. Soon after they left, Yagura appeared with a smile and shunshined next to Zabuza.

"There going to another hideout, but we managed to secure Oto. So do we stay here or do we go home?" Yagura asked. Zabuza adopted a thinking pose before turning to Yagura.

"Haku, Kin, and I are Konoha shinobi; however you are an unregistered civilian. You should stay here with Tayuya while we go back and inform the others," Zabuza responded. Yagura nodded as he saw the three disappear leaving him with Tayuya.

"So what now shithead?" Tayuya asked as Yagura sighed. It was going to be a LONG waiting period with the foul-mouth kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Yuugao was still shopping, but didn't do anything until she saw Shizune along with Kumo shinobi. Yuugao raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything until Shizune came up to her.<p>

"Hey Yuugao, meet Yugito the jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomatta," Shizune said as Yugito and Yuugao exchanged hellos.

"So what's Kumo doing in Kiri?" Yuugao asked.

"Turns out they just wanted to be sure we weren't forming an alliance to Kiri, but I assured her it wasn't possible. We also talked for a bit, and before you know it, I'm going to take her to me a Kami among men," Shizune said while Yugito wondered who Shizune was talking about. Yuugao wondered also, but it didn't hold until she saw Kurenai and Kiba off in the distance.

"Hey guys did you have 'fun'?" Shizune asked. Kiba chuckled along with Kurenai as both nodded and all went back to the hotel room to wait for Naruto to arrive. They only had one more day left in Kiri and it was going to all be about relaxing at least until they had to leave. The group walked away as they all disappeared into a crowd of civilians.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, seven shadowed appeared on top of the hands as they gathered together.<p>

"How goes the search for the Nanabi?" Pein asked. Deidara shook his head along with Sasori in a negative.

"We're not sure Pein-sama. The Nanabi just disappeared. We don't know where the host is and according to the latest from Kakuzu and Hidan the body of the Sanbi is nowhere to be found either," Sasori stated while Pein remained stoic though was struggling internally. Itachi turned to him with his sharingan blazing while looking at Pein.

"Should we try to capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki again?" Itachi asked still thinking over Naruto's words from the first time that they met along with Kisame who rubbed his newly recovered mark across his chest while he scowled at the thought of what Naruto had done to him. Pein shook his head in a negative fashion.

"No don't go after him. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is too dangerous to face. Itachi, you and Kisame are one of our best. We can't afford to lose you two. For now we will go after the Yonbi and the Gobi. Then two years we will wait for the preparations to be completed and then we will begin or fight. Konan, I want you to keep an eye on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and update us on any of his movements," Pein ordered. Konan nodded fast with an inaudible sigh. Everyone else nodded and started to disappeared leaving only him, Konan, and Madara who was behind him.

"Based on his record from the genin exams the Kyuubi jinchuuriki shouldn't be this strong," Konan stated while Pein gave her an impassive look.

"Yet the boy is a jonin-level shinobi. I don't know how, but he's gaining power and fast. It will take a real force to stop him. One that I will handle myself. Konan you will accompany me in time, but no matter how strong he is. No one can defeat god," Pein said while Konan nodded until they both heard Madara's voice.

"Nonetheless, don't underestimate him Nagato. Underestimating your opponent and being overconfident are two totally different things," Madara said which caused Nagato to nodded as the three disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame continued to walk through a forested area as Itachi picked up the pace in his walking which made Kisame strut slightly. The fish man was confused as to why Itachi was moving so fast before walking in step with Itachi again.<p>

"Itachi, why are you in such a rush? We have to head to Iwa to go after the Gobi and Yonbi," Kisame stated while Itachi turned a glance to him making the tailless bijuu flinch under his gaze.

"I know that Kisame. We will do that, but I want to find the Kyuubi jinchuuriki first. There is something I want to talk with him about. Naruto Uzumaki, I can only wonder just how strong he truly is," Itachi said which made Kisame raise an eyebrow at his partner.

"What do you mean Itachi? He's just a jonin-level Gaki. You've fought against plenty of Jonin and won without so much as a scratch on you," Kisame stated with almost a hint of pride in his speak. Itachi muttered something underneath his breath that Kisame didn't catch before turning to the shark man.

"Kisame, don't tell me you didn't feel it? True he masked his power, but if you felt it then you would know he could kill us if he wanted. He simply didn't choose to. That's why I need to meet him and right now," Itachi said as he walked a little faster. Kisame's confusion was raised, but he didn't say anything before the two vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Konoha's high security prison laid Danzo Shimura who was calmly mediating while he calmly opened his eye and walked up to the jail that was keeping him prisoner. Danzo laid his hand on the seal which alerted a jonin to the position. The jonin cam and looked inside to see Danzo was gone and panicked as he opened the jail cell.<p>

"What the-," Where's Danzo?" The man wondered, but didn't look up before Danzo struck him in the back knocking the man out with his walking stick. Danzo left the prison and smirked.

"Time to catch up on all the things I missed. Kyuubi brat, you'll pay for sending me to this filthy prison," Danzo said as he unfurled the bandages on his left eye revealing the sharingan as he walked through the prison while looking for a way out.

"Be ready Sarutobi. Your reign as Kage is over and it's time for a new person to take over and I'm just the man to do it," Danzo said with a dark grin.


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto, having gotten away from the Mizukage mansion, was finally able to tell his team about that the mission was over and that they could go home and relax. He wasn't sure why, but he simply felt like grinning right now...evilly. Everything was coming together for his plan. The plan to bring Konoha to its knees. It hear the shrieks of terror and horror as his family tore through the village leaving no person, civilian or shinobi, alive. It made his blood tingle at the thought of Konoha's streets shrouded in the blood of the Konoha population. He still had a few loose ends to tie up, but it was all coming together. Naruto figured that he could destroy Konoha in either 2 or 3 more years. He could destroy them now, but he wanted it to be special. A grand destruction that he could enjoy. Then there was Sasuke and Sakura. Oh yes, it would be so much fun to watch the two squirm and cry out in anguish of his power. The feeling of dread in their eyes.

"Jiraiya will be taking me on that two year training period. I doubt he could teach me anything, but maybe I'll round up some more allies in those two years. Who knows, maybe even Iwa to help me out. It makes my fingers tingle," Naruto said unconsciously cracking his knuckles and heading back to the hotel to talk with his team.

It was a relatively short walk to the hotel, but Naruto still felt like it could've been longer. He walked up the flight of stairs and came up to the exact floor then headed to his room. Naruto suddenly heard somebody whispering behind the door and it piqued his interest slightly. He knew for a fact that Shizune, Kiba, Kurenai, and Yuugao were in there, but there was a fifth person he didn't know about.

"Oh well let's see who it is," Naruto said to himself. And so, the blond hanyou grabbed the door knob and gave it a twist and the face he was greeted to surprised him quite a bit when he heard the fifth person react when in reality it was a sixth person who responded to.

"Oh...my...,"

"**KAMI!" **Nibi yelled finishing Yugito's stated meant. The bijuu and her container stared at the blond god who was in front of their face. He was so damn hot and handsome it took all of Yugito's strength and willpower to keep Nibi from taking control and raping the blond right in front of her eyes.

"**Kitten take him! You won't get a better guy than that! He can't be human, he's too damn sexy. I can feel the power roll of his body. Forget Raikage and his orders. I feel so horny just looking at him," **Nibi spoke practically drooling in her cage while assaulting Yugito's mind with certain images involving her and Naruto. Yugito gave an intense blush across her face, but tried to force it down so she could attempt to talk to Naruto.

Unknown to her, Naruto decided to start the conversation while a small smirk graced his face upon seeing Yugito, the Nibi jinchuuriki, in his room.

"Hello Yugito Nii," Naruto said bringing the woman and her bijuu out of their thoughts. Yugito quickly stood to her feet and tried the firm composure act though it just wasn't believable.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" Yugito responded. Naruto raised an eyebrow on her before grinning at her solid form of 'composure', but he could see she was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Nice to meet you," Naruto spoke revealing his jinchuuriki status although he didn't really have such a thing anymore, not that many people knew anyway. Yugito and Nibi widened their eyes at him before Nibi brought Yugito's attention back to her.

"**Wow Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Not only is he that annoying fox's container, but he also the son of one of the strongest shinobi in history. Kitten I now know fo a fact that you won't find anyone better. That Shizune lady looks like the sharing type. I certainly wouldn't mind him coming in here and-,"**

"_FOCUS DAMMIT!" _Yugito yelled out mentally. Nibi chuckled and receded back into her cage while Yugito turned her attention to Naruto who continued to stare at her with his foxy grin. Yugito heart started to beat when she suddenly realized she and Naruto were the only ones left in the room.

"Where did everyone go?" Yugito asked while Naruto turned his head to the door. Yugito gave a confused expression before the blond hanyou explained it to her.

"They kinda left while you were talking to yourself or Nibi. I don't know which. Though hopefully it's the later since you might be deemed crazy for talking to yourself," Naruto replied while trying to cover up a laugh that would escape his lips. Yugito narrowed her eyes at Naruto and grew a small tick mark on her forehead which only seemed to get bigger when she heard Nibi laughing also.

"Hey! I'm not insane. I'm perfectly fine," Yugito retorted making Naruto stop laughing and put up a thinking pose. Yugito raised an eyebrow wondering what the blond was going to say next before Naruto walked up and patted her on the shoulder which only seemed to further confuse the blonde woman until she heard Naruto speak.

"Whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better Yugito-chan," Naruto countered before heading out the door leaving a shaking Yugito who suddenly took out a kunai. Nibi cracked up even more saying that she definitely liked Naruto already. Yugito gritted her teeth and charged out the door only to see Naruto running away along the Kiri rooftops.

"GET BACK HERE NAMIKAZE!" Yugito yelled as she ran after him with all intents of making him apologize to her for that unnecessary comment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Konoha was in chaos. The entire village was under attack from an enemy force. However, it wasn't a foreign village nor one of the Great Nations. It was an internal affair and that only added to fuel the rage of the Konoha shinobi and who they were fighting. It was just one thing after another. Sarutobi was currently in his Hokage armor, on top of the Hokage Mansion, facing off against a threat that he somehow knew was coming.<p>

"Danzo what have you done? Your a part of Konoha. How could you raise your hand against it?" Sarutobi asked trying to figure out his old civilian advisor. Currently it was all of Konoha vs Danzo's Anbu Root. Sarutobi cursed that such a thing had to happen now right after the civilian council members where killed. Then on top of that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno fled from the village and went who knows where. Orochimaru was dead along with his assistant Kabuto so he wasn't sure where they would be going. However, the old Hokage brushed the thought off since he had something more important to deal with.

"Sarutobi you have grown old. It's time for Konoha to be reborn as the strong nation that it should be. You have the Nanabi and the Kyuubi walking around freely and it's a waste of talent for both. The Kyuubi brat already shows promise. I'll rebuild Konoha into the strongest Nation that the other nations have every seen," Danzo proclaimed to Sarutobi. The old Hokage summoned his Bo staff to his aid and did a graceful trick which involved twirling it around his back before dropping into a small stance. Danzo in turn revealed his arm full of sharingan effectively making Sarutobi seethe in anger.

"Danzo, you would dare steal the sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Are you that power hungry?" Sarutobi asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer, but nonetheless he was going to get it.

"It's all for the sake of Konoha Sarutobi. And for the sake of Konoha...I will end your life right here and now," Danzo said as the two old men clashed with their beliefs of the appropriate Konoha on the line.

In a place close to the Hokage Mansion, other people were dealing with the rampant ROOT anbu and could tell that the young shinobi were quite skilled. Much more than the average jonin. However, Tsume and Hana were anything but average.

"Don't resist. Danzo-sama will lead Konoha to the right future. Surrender and tell the others in the compound to exit immediately," a ROOT operative told Tsume. Tsume smirked and cracked her knuckles. She didn't need to go hanyou over a little kid who was way in over his head. Besides the only right future that Konoha needs is it's destruction.

"Sorry Gaki, but I don't take orders from those lower than me in rank, skill, and overall power. Be a good little pup and run home with your tail between your legs," Tsume retorted angering the ROOT anbu slightly.

"You had your chance now you will die," he said and began to run at the Inuzuka head only to come within inches of her face and end up dead on the ground while Tsume appeared to be holding his head like it was a ball.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Your 50 years to early to challenge me. Shame though that you never will," Tsume said tossing his dismembered head into the woods somewhere. She then heard the screams of another anbu only to see Hana with about half her face bloodied and her eyes slitted.

"Really Hana? You had to go hanyou for these kids?" Tsume asked. Hana shrugged her shoulders before wiping her face of the blood on her face and giving a small smile.

"It's not like they were gonna live anyway Kaa-san. Might as well see the terror in their faces before they meet the Shinigami," Hana responded. Tsume chuckled, but it then transformed into a full blown laugh.

"You really are my daughter ya know that?" Tsume asked wrapping one arm around Hana's shoulder while the dog princess sighed and simply nodded.

"I know that Kaa-san. Now then where is everyone else?" Hana decided to ask her mother. Tsume adopted a thinking pose while walking out of the woods with Hana following her.

"Well Kushina and Mikoto are dealing with those near the other compounds. Minato is on his way to meet up with the Hokage and Anko is helping Ibiki near the civilian stores and shinobi departments. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Fu are at the training grounds. And that leaves us. I think Zabuza, Kin, and Haku are returning in a few hours. We should be done by then," Tsume said while watching some of the small fires roam around the village. They weren't anything big so it didn't really matter much. However she and Hana did hear the constant sound of metal clashing and clanging around.

"It's weird. We're saving Konoha from being destroyed only for it to be destroyed later," Hana spoke causing Tsume to smile.

"That's true, but come on. We have work to do and people to kill," Tsume said and disappeared in a shunshin with Hana not far behind her.

* * *

><p>Currently, having left Oto and it's details to Yagura and Tayuya, Zabuza, Haku, and Kin were headed back to Konoha at a relatively fast pace since something made Zabuza's blood boil.<p>

"Zabuza-sama, are you alright?" Haku asked him. Zabuza quickly nodded that everything was alright, but it still unnerved him slightly.

"_What is this unsettling feeling? I feel like something's happening to Konoha right now. Maybe we should hurry," _Zabuza thought and turned to face Haku and Kin.

"Haku, Kin we should hurry back to the village. We need to unhenge and get there fast," Zabuza told them. Both girls obeyed and unhenged all their fox-like traits along with Zabuza and suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed from a regular person perception.

* * *

><p>Just like Tsume said, everyone was at there positions around the village trying to end the second invasion attempt on the village. It's one thing to be invaded by a foreign country, but it's another to be invaded by your OWN shinobi. This was just sad to some of them.<p>

Currently, Kushina and Mikoto were working together to take down those near the compounds. Some people were incredibly shocked to see Mikoto alive and assisting them, but they didn't have the time to think about it as there where still more ROOT operatives to take care of. Kushina and Mikoto however, were in a league of their own as they killed the young operatives like they were flies to a lamp.

"Reminds you of all the missions we did during the warring times right?" Kushina said with her back to Mikoto. Mikoto chuckled and did various handsigns before shooting a giant stream of fire at an unlucky anbu, burning him to death.

"It sure does. Though it wasn't so bad I suppose," Mikoto responded as the two women dealt with their side.

Meanwhile, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Fu were all making quick work of the training field. For ROOT to challenge the Sannin was insane. Add Fu, a jinchuuriki to that equation and all you get is the unlucky result of being their target.

"**Suiton: Kirigakure no Yaiba(Water Release: Hidden Mist Blade)," **Fu yelled as her body was completely covered in a think mist only for her to slash right and left through the bodies of three ROOT operatives. Fu breathed heavily, but she didn't back down as another squad came. It seemed to her that each squad was about five people. She already took down three other squads and it made her wonder how many people Danzo had working for him. Her thoughts didn't last long before she found herself surrounded again.

"Give up and give your loyalty to Danzo-sama right now," One of them said while Fu smiled.

"Sorry only Tsunade-sama has my complete loyalty. Someone else is working on it and is winning apparently," Fu playfully grinned while confusing the young anbu of her words. Fu soon snapped out of her stupor and decided to have a talk with someone.

"_Ya know, your free to help at anytime now," _Fu said while talking to her bijuu. Said bijuu appeared behind it's cage and slightly yawned.

"**Girl, I told you not to wake me up so damn early. What going on anyway that warrants my attention?" **The Nanabi asked while viewing the world through Fu's eyes. Fu chuckled and looked around for Nanabi to see that she was surrounded.

"**You really need my help with this Girl? Come on. Their puny insects . Why should I help you right now?" **Nanabi asked her container. Fu's eyebrow twitched slightly before she gave a slightly innocent smile while her fisting strained to keep from unleashing all hell. The anbu unconsciously backed up slightly while Fu continued to talk to her bijuu.

"_Because if you don't help me out of the goodness of your heart, well then I'll simply do the one thing you hate the most," _Fu stated effectively making Nanabi wince and sweat.

"**You wouldn't dare!" **Nanabi yelled while Fu decided to come up with an active imagination. Nanabi widened her eyes when the mindscape was changed from a cage to a wide open area however, Nanabi currently running through the trees while trying to avoid...male insects with raging hormones.

"**Dammit girl, call them off!" **Nanabi yelled while Fu hummed and made a water blade before turning back to her enemies.

"_It's your choice Nanabi-chan. Take your time in deciding," _Fu said as she continued to fight and laugh while hearing Nanabi's screams until the bijuu submitted to her.

"**Alright fine! I'll support you girl! Just call them off NOW!" **Nanabi ordered. Fu nodded and thanked her bijuu for being so cooperative and helpful. Nanabi merely grumbled and complained about damning humans to the eternal stomach of the Shinigami or something like that, but did give Fu some chakra and the girl suddenly sprouted wings shocking all the current anbu in front of her.

"Alright then. I'll deal with you quickly then I'll head back to Tsunade-sama," Fu declared before charging at the ROOT anbu.

While Fu did her fight, Tsunade and Jiraiya were already done with theirs while Tsunade sighed.

"I'm going to be made kage after this right?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya chuckled, but ultimately nodded causing the slug princess to slump.

"Damn invasion. Now I have to help out this place. I wonder what Naruto-kun would want me to do," Tsunade wondered before she and Jiraiya ran off to deal with some other things for the time being.

While Fu took care of the rest of the training field, Anko and Ibiki were dealing with more of Danzo's underlings. It was obvious that the brats were skilled. More than they should have been for kids their age, but that was one of the cruel realities of life.

"**Katon: Karyu no Funka(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Eruption),"** one of the young anbu yelled at Anko and Ibiki. Ibiki cursed and moved to dodge the intense fire, but he still saw Anko standing there.

"Anko what are you doing? Move!" Ibiki yelled making Anko smile. Anko did her own handsigns perfectly mimicking the young anbu's previous ones and yelled.

"**Katon: Karyu no Funka," **Anko yelled sending out an even harsher fire towards the other making both collide. Ibiki had to back up from the intense heat, but it didn't last long before Anko's overpowered the anbu's making the boy dodge the attack only for Anko to appear behind him with her kunai and give her trademark grin.

"You still got a long ways to go, but this is the end of the line for you Gaki," Anko said plunging a kunai straight through his chest. Ibiki walked over to her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Anko you could've been killed. Are you willing to throw your life away?" Ibiki asked. Anko turned to him and gave a small smile while twirling her kunai.

"Come on Ibiki. I just taught the kid to know his place. It's the last lesson he will ever receive," Anko said with her smile, but it didn't last long before Ibiki grabbed her collar and held her high bringing her eyes locked to his.

"You looked like you enjoyed it Anko. Killing someone is never enjoyable. You aren't human anymore when you find the joy in killing," Ibiki warned her. Anko scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't really care anymore. As far as she knew, she wasn't a human anymore and might as well be considered a demon. It all didn't matter to her anymore.

"Maybe I'm not human anymore then," Anko told him with her grin gone and a serious voice coming over her. Ibiki flinched at her tone and nearly widened his eyes at what she meant before Anko gripped his hand off her collar and walked past him.

"Sorry Ibiki, but I'm not the Anko you know. Don't try to scold me," Anko said before vanishing leaving Ibiki in the open streets of Konoha to contemplate her words. There was an unusual chill in the air. It unnerved him about the KI that was in the air. It felt so toxic and sickening. Even he couldn't take it and he was should've been used to such things, but that just...wasn't human. Not human at all.

"Anko, have you really-," Ibiki didn't finish and just took off without saying anything else.

The fight between Sarutobi and Danzo remained at a standstill. Neither could get an edge over the other and it was driving both insane. Danzo would launch various wind techniques at Sarutobi only for them to be deflected by his staff and Sarutobi would counter with katon and doton attacks, but Danzo managed to evade them all. However Sarutobi saw that each lethal strike he dealt Danzo, Danzo would take the hit, but he'd be perfectly fine even though a sharingan on his arm would disappear each time. Three were already gone and Sarutobi was getting exhausted.

"_There's just no beating him. I must admit that Danzo's right. I'm too old for the damn job now. I'd ask Minato to do it again since he's alive, but I can only wonder what Iwa would do to us if they found out that he was alive. Maybe I should ask Tsunade. She did come back after thanks to Naruto-kun and Anko. Assuming I survive this," _Sarutobi thought while he huffed and saw Danzo smile.

"Well Sarutobi, I win and you will die along with the old morals of this village!" Danzo yelled and suddenly rushed at Sarutobi with a wind endowed sword looking to end Sarutobi's life. Sarutobi still breathed heavily and closed his eyes waiting for the impending doom.

"_Goodbye Konoha. Carry the Will of Fire. I have faith in you," _Sarutobi thought and gave a smile at the end. However that end didn't come as he opened his eyes to see a kunai between him and Danzo. Danzo widened his eyes as he saw an anbu with said kunai until he was kicked away.

"Hokage-sama are you alright?" the anbu asked while Sarutobi chuckled before passing out.

"_That's another time I owe you for saving my life, Minato Namikaze,"_ Sarutobi said mentally as he hit the ground. Minato narrowed his eyes behind his mask and checked Sarutobi's pulse. Sure enough, the beat was still there and it made him softly smile before turning back to Danzo.

"You really are a lowlife Danzo Shimura. I knew I should have taken care of you all those years back," Minato said still wearing his mask while Danzo raised an eyebrow at the newcomer with blond hair. It seemed so familiar.

"Should I know you? Though seeing as how you managed to deflect my kunai, I must say you are skilled. Help me and we can turn this village into the strongest Nation in the world," Danzo said smirking. Minato narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to the flames around Konoha that were slowly dying down thanks to efforts by Konoha. The Yellow Flash turned his gaze back to Danzo and smiled.

"As tempting an offer that is Danzo. I have no need to. I have my family to think about. Oh well with this, the last of the council members will be killed," Minato said making Danzo narrow his eyes at the blond anbu.

"So you had a hand in it. You know Koharu and Homura were good people. They were always shortsighted fools, but good people. I had a lot of say with them both. I remember when they organized that mob against the Kyuubi brat and attacked him. If not for the Kyuubi, the brat might have died that day," Danzo said causing Minato to grit his teeth.

"I'm still surprised that he's stayed alive so long. Poisons, traps, mob attacks, kidnappings, and plenty of others. It makes me wonder how he's survived it all," Danzo chuckled until he saw the anbu reach for his mask.

"Gonna grace me with your presence?" Danzo asked. However, he suddenly flinched when he met the coldest blue eyes he had ever seen. The mask wasn't even completely off yet, but he could nearly feel the fear from the man.

"I'm going to grace myself, my son, and Kushina with your death Danzo. Right now!" Minato declared as the mask dropped from his face and hit the ground. The wind picked up between the two as Danzo widened his eyes.

"M-Minato?" Danzo wondered as Minato took out one of his signature kunai.

"It's all my fault. I should've known better and thought more clearly. Well if I can make my son happy with something then I'll start with this," Minato said as he threw the kunai at Danzo. Danzo dodged the kunai at the right time and smirked, but it didn't last long when he saw Minato was gone and turned his gaze to see said man with a blue spiraling sphere in his hand. Minato's eyes were still cold and unrelenting as he slammed it into Danzo's back. He immediately observed that one of Danzo's sharingan eyes closed on his arm and grinned.

"_So that's it. Alright then, I'll make good use of this," _Minato thought before turning his head to see Danzo across the rooftop platform.

"I must say that this is quite the surprise. Tell me how did you manage to come back? The Shinigami is supposed to be inescapable," Danzo implored. Minato narrowed his eyes at the elder before giving a smile, but that smile combined with his ice, cold eyes only made Minato that much more terrifying.

"My son is a fantastic shinobi. He actually did what wasn't possible by human means. I'm really not sure whether to be happy or scared that my son can do such a thing. He's far surpassed me," Minato reminisced, but brought his composure back.

"I'm not at an obligation to tell you Danzo. It doesn't really matter anyway since you won't live to remember it anyway," Minato retorted before disappearing again. Danzo quickly moved from his spot only to see Minato behind him and punched Danzo in the face, but not before using his adjacent hand to place his seal on Danzo's body.

"_Alright this makes it easier,"_ Minato thought before encountering a kick from Danzo. Minato maneuvered through the around the kick and gave up the close combat to gain some distance from Danzo before noticing the handsigns

"**Fuuton: Shinkuha( Wind Release: Vacuum Wave),"** Danzo yelled sending the blades of wind at Minato. Minato smirked and made four kage bunshins while each took a spot around Danzo. The blades were still flying at Minato, but he quickly jumped high in the air while the clones fought with Danzo. Danzo gritted his teeth since he had to sacrifice another sharingan to stay alive, but gasped when he saw the real Minato in the air with two rasengans in his hand.

"Alright then. **Rasenrengan( Rasengan Barrage)," **Minato yelled instantly disappearing behind Danzo which made the elder gasp as the twin spheres were slammed into his back. Danzo widened his eyes as he got sent flying into the air, but not before another sharingan closed.

"Alright. That's all of them. Except for the one in his eye, but he won't use it. He doesn't want to go blind after all," Minato said as he threw a kunai quickly making it appear behind Danzo. Minato instantly disappeared and formed another rasengan in his right hand.

"Die Danzo," Minato simply said slamming the blast into the man's back. Danzo yelled out in pain before slamming through the various floors of the Hokage mansion and into the ground. Minato smirked and put his kunai away in his pocket.

"That should be the end of it all," Minato said, but he spoke too soon to see Danzo barely conscious and the top half of his body exposed.

"Looks like I lost this one. Well Yondaime, I can at least kill you and Sarutobi,' Danzo said before four black markings appeared across his body. Minato noticed the seals and gasped.

"_That's a reverse tetragram seal. Danzo you're gonna-," _Minato thought by the seals expanded and formed around his body.

"**Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu( Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique),"** Danzo said as some black stuff sprayed out. Minato acted fast and grabbed Sarutobi before locating the markers around the Namikaze house and instantly vanished while Danzo looked up at the Hokage faces or more specifically, the Second Hokage statue.

"You chose Sarutobi over me. Looks like to the end I still couldn't realize my dream. I couldn't even take that damned Namikaze or Sarutobi with me. This is the end," He said vaporizing a large portion of the Hokage mansion along with him. The majority of the mansion was gone and Danzo's body was gone. There was nothing left of the elder at all.

Minato breathed easily as he placed Sarutobi on the couch of the Namikaze compound and quickly took out another Anbu mask and placed it over his face.

"Well Sarutobi, I've got to go clean up the mess that Danzo started. I guess I'll be back later," Minato said before disappearing.

The little invasion attempt of the Anbu root on Konoha didn't last long after that. Once word was around that Danzo wasn't found, they mostly gave up or retreated. Either way, the village was back under control with a medium amount of damage.

This was the sight that Zabuza, Kin, and Haku saw. Parts of buildings were destroyed. Others were either burned or crumbled. The streets were littered with anbu bodies, but they weren't from the regular anbu corps.

"Aww a party and we weren't invited?" Kin wondered while Haku nudged her shoulder.

"In any case, let's find out what happened. We should go find the others now," Zabuza ordered. Kin and Haku nodded and disappeared with the jonin to get some information.

* * *

><p>By this time, Naruto was chuckling at a semi-annoyed Yugito, but he patted her shoulder causing the woman to flinch.<p>

"Alright Yugito-chan. I'm sorry for that comment. Still did you have to chase me everywhere? You almost had all of Kiri looking for us," Naruto said while Yugito huffed and avoided his gaze.

"It's your fault. Oh well at least you apologized. Now are you sure you want me to make you an audience with Raikage-sama? He can be quite...full of himself when he wants," Yugito stated. Naruto immediately nodded and Yugito rushed off with a wave and goodbye. Naruto waved back and sighed. He was out in the middle of the woods and it made him slightly exhausted having to avoid a pissed off Yugito. He had to admit though, the woman could run. She was really fast, but she still couldn't catch him. However that speed...was not to be underestimated. Naruto suddenly broke his thoughts and smiled.

"Well Itachi and Kisame. What did you want to see me about?" Naruto asked them. Both Akatsuki members appeared from the shadows as Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi what are we doing? We're going against Pein's orders," Kisame stated while Itachi walked past him.

"Quiet Kisame this will only take a second," Itachi countered. Kisame grumbled, but backed up and leaned on a tree while Itachi closed the distance between him and Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun,"

"Hello Itachi. May I ask what you and Fish-sticks what with me?" Naruto asked making Kisame grit his teeth at the boy. Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded at Naruto's question.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I want to talk with you about something,"


	44. Chapter 44

Naruto looked between the two Akatsuki members and could only give a hidden smile. The blond wasn't sure what Itachi of all people would want to talk about, but he was sure it was somewhere along the lines of their first encounter. However, he decided to sate his curiosity and go

"Alright Itachi-san, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked not missing the slight twitch in Kisame's hand as he slowly reached for his sword. Itachi seemed to notice and then glared at Kisame secretly telling his partner to back off and let the Uchiha talk.

"Straight to the point Naruto-kun. I like that. However, if were going to talk then how about you drop the henge and let me see the real you," Itachi said making Kisame widen his eyes and causing Naruto to chuckle.

The blond took a thinking pose for a few minutes and looked from Itachi to Kisame. He knew they couldn't beat him even if they did work together, but not wanting to have all of Kiri blown shitless by some potent KI of his, Naruto complied.

"Alright Itachi, however try not to be too scared," Naruto said while vanishing in a puff of smoke. Itachi raised an eyebrow while Kisame scoffed that no gaki could scare him. It just wasn't possible for the Monster of Kiri to be scared that easily. However that was not the case today. Itachi eyes shot open while Kisame seemed to be choking as the Ex-Kiri swordsman feel to his knees.

"_What is this pressure? This chakra? It's not human. I-I've never felt something so bloodthirsty since Hidan," _Kisame mentally uttered while breathing heavily. Itachi wasn't faring so well either since the Uchiha had to literally take a few steps back from the smoke.

"_I was right. None of us can stand up to Naruto. Not even Pein. We would all die before he could even get serious. This chakra is so evil," _Itachi thought until the smoke vanished. Both Akatsuki members faced the sight in front of them. Naruto was now the same age as a 20yr old man. He wasn't wearing his jonin vest, but a black battle shirt which covered his mesh armor around his body. He wore black pants and wore his signature black demon coat with red flames at the bottom. The most notable features were the fox ears and fox tail that swayed around along with the Konoha headband that had a giant slash across it. All in all, Naruto looked like the type of person that not even Akatsuki would want to mess with even if they had a good reason for it,

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked bringing both out of their thoughts. Kisame unconsciously grabbed his sword, but he suddenly felt the cold steel of Naruto's blade around his neck and flinched. Itachi's sharingan was in full blast trying to analyze Naruto's speed, but it was impossible.

"_He's so fast. The sharingan didn't even seen him move. Naruto-kun, how powerful are you," _Itachi wondered in thought before he felt Naruto's gaze on him.

"Itachi, tell your partner to calm down right now. I have no intention of killing you...yet," Naruto said keeping the last word soft so they wouldn't hear him. Itachi turned to Kisame who was gritting his teeth for letting his guard down until Itachi's glare told his partner everything he needed. Kisame took his hand off his sword and Naruto withdrew his own.

"Know then, now that the tension is gone. What do you want? And make it quick I have to go soon," Naruto said causing Itachi to nod and get right to it.

"Alright then Naruto-kun. I'd like to start by asking how you attained such a high level of power. Is it the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked making Naruto chuckle slightly.

"Well Itachi, yes it is. Kyuubi has made me this way. And I'm more than grateful to him for it. Though the price was great Itachi. So great that you and the other Akatsuki members might as well give up on collecting the other bijuu," Naruto said shocking Itachi and Kisame though they both hid it rather well.

Itachi was in confusion over Naruto's words. The Kyuubi was dead? It gave Naruto the power to nearly make an S-ranked criminal fall to their knees? And how was Naruto that tall? He seemed to be only about a year younger than himself.

"What do you mean the Kyuubi is dead? A bijuu can't die. It's simply a concentration of chakra. It will reform over time," Itachi stated. Naruto chuckled at that since he figured that Itachi did know that from being in Akatsuki, but it was a little bit more complicated than that.

"Well technically your half-right Itachi. A bijuu is a concentration of chakra given a physical form. However, since it has a form it has a soul and a soul will die. Now, bijuu are immortal that right, however Kyuubi gave it's life to me and thus the immortality. Basically, you could say I was the son of the Kyuubi," Naruto said nearly making Kisame chuckle.

"That's a good one. Like the Kyuubi would help someone like you," Kisame said but was instantly silenced by the KI that Naruto directed at him.

"I don't think you can laugh at me when I have to power to kill you before you could even pick up that little sword of your Kisame-san," Naruto said making Kisame scowl at him.

"Well then Naruto-kun, mind telling me why your wearing a slashed Konoha headband?" Itachi asked piquing Kisame's interest also. Naruto rubbed his hand through the slash of his headband and smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Itachi. I don't trust you and far as I can throw you, which I mind you is VERY far so I'll leave it at that. But I will say this...Konoha is in for a rude awakening," Naruto declared making his chakra flare slightly. Itachi and Kisame raised their eyebrows and Naruto turned to leave, but not before asking a question of his own.

"Itachi what would you do if Konoha was going to be burned to the ground with no one left alive?" Naruto asked making Itachi narrow his eyes at the blond. Kisame wondered about the question also, but was more focused on Itachi's answer if not anything else.

"I wouldn't interfere with it. Konoha is not my problem anymore," Itachi stated. Naruto chuckled and looked up at the sky a bit more before turning back.

"And if Konoha went to war against the other nations and tried to conquer them all...,"

"I still wouldn't interfere. They are not worth my attenti-,"

"Because of Sasuke as the Rokudaime Hokage?" Naruto finished. Itachi faulted slightly and then began wondering what Naruto was getting at. Was that a prediction of Itachi's actions? Was it a prediction of Sasuke's?

"_He's too good. We don't know enough and even if we did we couldn't win. What's with that question though? Why does it unnerve me when he talked about Sasuke? _Itachi wondered. Naruto gave an even deeper smile before scratching his chin.

"Well I have my answer Itachi. Also just to let you know, you should come back to Konoha," Naruto said. Kisame nearly scoffed along with Itachi before he had to ask.

"And why is that Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and smiled before walking away.

"Oh nothing. I just figured a mother would want to see her last competent child," Naruto hinted before vanishing in the wind. Itachi wondered what that meant and made it a goal to go to Konoha and check something out.

"Well Kisame, let's go. We don't have anymore business here," Itachi suggested before vanishing. Kisame followed and the conversation between the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki was brought to a close.

* * *

><p>Naruto, having finished his talk with Itachi, grabbed his packed bag and was ready to go home. He had a document in his backpack that held the deal between Kiri and the Namikaze compound. It was already finalized that the two were allies even if it was technically an illegal alliance. Normally a nation wouldn't make a treaty with a clan from another nation. That would lead to a major war between the two, but hey, that's what Naruto was aiming for wasn't it?<p>

"Oh well I'll worry about it later. Now it's time to go back to that disgusting village. Ugh, it makes me sick just having that place invade my thoughts," Naruto muttered, but soon replaced it with more pressing thoughts. Like his dates with Yuugao and Tenten when he got back. It all brought a smile to his face and before he knew it, he was in front in front of the gates of Kiri while the others waited for him.

"Where were you Naruto-kun? We were waiting for you," Shizune said a sudden mental link with Naruto and a small talk got the raven haired woman smiling before long.

"Alright you guys, we have completed our mission. We should report to Jiji before long now then let's go home. I'm sure everyone has things to do," Naruto said causing everyone to nod. After bidding Mei and wave and a small wink that made the Kage woman blush, but she gave him a goodbye and blew a small kiss his way before leaving.

Naruto and his team rushed into the mist while leaving Kiri behind and made their way back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Konoha was rebuilding itself again from the moderate amount of damage that Danzo and his anbu did to the village. It took a rather long time and most of the peoples efforts were put into rebuilding the ruined Hokage Mansion. It was a same that it was destroyed, but it needed to be renovated anyway so this was the opportunity to make it better. All the chunin and jonin were doing the Hokage mansion and the genin were working with the civilians on the houses.<p>

Currently two chunin were having their break along with two other jonin from rebuilding all the houses around Konoha. They were amazed the place was still open, but they didn't really care.

"Ya know, even since I've become Naruto's woman and hanyou, I've found myself eating a lot more ramen lately. I don't know why," Kin said before finishing her second bowl of ramen. Haku chuckled along with Anko and Hana who nodded before finishing their third.

"Me too. I've never found it so good before. Now I love it," Hana said with a smile. Anko chuckled and sipped some tea while giving her own comments.

"For me it's not better than dango, but it's a definite plus in my book. Maybe the Namikaze family is becoming a ramen type of family," Anko stated. While the girls chatted Ayame and Teuchi were crying anime style from all the money they were getting. Apparently, the Namikaze family was their biggest if not only source of income. It really made them wonder if they should just become personal ramen makers to the Namikaze family or not.

"Another vegetable ramen for Haku-san," Ayame said placing the bowl on the counter. Haku said her thanks and dug into her second bowl of ramen. Meanwhile, Ayame and Teuchi were taking a break and Ayame placed her hands on the counter.

"You girls are so lucky. You all have terrific guys and I'm assuming a great love life. The only people I've dated are cheap wannabes who only look at my body," Ayame said feeling slightly depressed. Everyone looked at each other and smiled before turning back to their favorite female ramen maker.

"Don't be so down Ayame-san. We just got lucky. We have great guys or rather our great guy really takes care of us," Anko replied. Ayame raised an eyebrow at all of their smiles like she missed a good inside joke.

"Why are you all smiling? Are you making fun of me or something? Ayame asked with a small blush through her face. Hana and Kin slightly laughed while Anko and Haku snickered. Ayame's blush deepened from the smiles before Haku stopped and wanted to explain.

"No Ayame-san, we're not laughing at you or anything, but we think we know the perfect guy for you," Haku said making all the girls snicker. Ayame raised an eyebrow at the statement and needless to say. It really intrigued her quite a bit.

"And who might that be? I can't really imagine anyone at the moment," Ayame replied. Anko and Kin gave a sly grin before they all answered.

"Naruto-kun!" They all nearly yelled making Ayame fault. Date Naruto? He's always been a considerate and strong-willed person. He treated her like a great person and was always kind to her. She told him things she would never tell anyone else, even her father. Naruto was also a good source of comfort. Not to mention he had a nice body. All that training must have been good to him. Those tight arm muscles, that amazing chest and possible fantastic abs from all the brutal training.

"Wow Ayame's drooling. I never thought I'd see that," Kin said causing all of them to laugh. Ayame was brought out of her stupor and immediately blushed a deep shade of red and tried to avert her gaze from everyone else.

"Aww come on Ayame-san. It's no need to be embarrassed. Why do you think we all fell for Naruto-kun?" Hana said startling Ayame completely.

"Y-Your all dating Naruto-kun? Why?" Ayame asked feeling slightly depressed. Everyone gave each other blank expressions, but Haku came back first with a response.

"He cares for and values us," Haku said with a warm blush across her face. Everyone nodded and Kin spoke next.

"He treats us as equals and loves us all equally," Kin stated.

"He comforts us and makes us feel needed in his life. He doesn't take us for granted," Hana added making Ayame see Naruto even better.

"He is the greatest guy we can ask for. He knows how to make us all happy. And we follow him because we trust him. Its also a definite plus that he's great in the sack. I'll never look at any other man ever again," Anko said making all the girls blush, but nod in unison. To say Ayame was shocked was an understatement. They all said such nice things about Naruto that they all seemed to unreal. She wondered if this was that same Naruto that always looked cheeky and laughed all the time.

"And you guys don't mind if I do date Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked not wanting any hostility between them. All the girls looked at her then each other and smiled.

"We would actually mind it if you didn't date Naruto-kun Ayame-san. Now then, let's have another bowl to celebrate Ayame going after Naruto-kun," Haku said getting cheers from everyone in the stand.

* * *

><p>In other places, Sarutobi was fine and he had gotten plenty of rest at the Namikaze compound thanks to Minato. He heard about the death of Danzo and while it saddened him it had to be done. He knew it had to also. It's one of the cruel realities of the shinobi world. He also officially stepped down and Tsunade was named the Godaime Hokage, whether that's good or bad was anyone's guess. So currently, Tsunade was dealing with along with her assistant, Fu.<p>

"Dammit all. Why did Sarutobi-sensei have to quit after that? There's so much paperwork it's not even funny. I'm lucky if I don't die of boredom," Tsunade said banging her head on the table. Fu chuckled at her masters actions and it only served to add to the amusement of a Kage not being able to deal with paperwork.

"It's alright Tsunade-sama. Soon you'll be done and we can go out and have some fun or whatever you like," Fu said with a small smile. Tsunade chuckled with a nod and continued to do her work while Fu set down some tea for her to rest her nerves.

"You know Fu, you really need to get laid. You've been traveling around with me for at least two years now and you haven't gotten interested in a guy. What's the matter?" Tsunade asked her. Fu blushed and looked down at the floor for a few minutes before answering. She never really wanted to find anyone. To her it was simply nothing too appealing out there for her. Well until she saw Naruto. She had been pestered by Nanabi to try and spark some type of thing between them, but Fu constantly ignored it or rather suppressed. However, you can only suppress things for so long and Fu was literally about to end crumble.

"Well Tsunade-sama, I-I'm gonna go now. Bye," Fu said running out of the office. Leaving a smiling and laughing Tsunade behind in her office.

* * *

><p>In Oto, Yagura had been busy with Tayuya in shaping up the village. It was hilarious to see that no one would stand against the Sanbi jinchuuriki. Yagura was currently sitting in an Otogakure office with Tayuya as his secretary. He remembered Naruto saying that he should run the country until the blond had the chance to check the place out for himself.<p>

"Hey shithead, all the inventory is accounted for. So are you going to tell me what the fuck we're doing or should I gave a guess?" Tayuya asked. Yagura narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. Why did he have to be the one to take care of everything? Especially with such an insatiable girl like Tayuya.

"_Naruto-sama this isn't fair. Not in the least," _Yagura said while dealing with some more paperwork. He was an ex-Kage so he knew the procedure for everything. That didn't make it better though.

"Alright Tayuya. We don't have anything in mind yet, but when I get word I'll start the operation," Yagura said to her. Tayuya huffed, but nodded and walked away leaving Yagura to his quiet time as the Sanbi jinchuuriki looked out the window at Oto.

"Hmm this place doesn't look so bad. Despite the invasion we just gave them, everyone is doing quite well. Though, I'm not stupid enough to believe that no one is plotting my downfall right now. These people do have their pride after all.

"Alright then. I might as well make those negotiations with Kiri like Naruto-sama wanted. I think he also said something about Kumo, but I don't know yet. I'll wait until I have some more information on the subject," Yagura said to himself before getting up from his desk and walking out of the office.

"Y-Yagura-sama are you going somewhere?" a random Jonin asked the temporary leader of Oto. Yagura gave a simple smile and continued walking.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm going to go check on some documents right now. I hope to make us a good nation. Tell me, how are the new training methods coming along for Oto since I gave the jonin and anbu Konoha's training regimen?" Yagura asked. The jonin gave a big smile and nodded that it was good.

"It's great Yagura-sama. The genin, chunin, and jonin are much stronger than a few days ago. The training that we learned from Konoha has improved endurance, chakra control, and jutsu power. We are all a lot more fit than we were a few days ago. Though since it's only been a few days I don't think you can tell," The man said while chuckling. Yagura nodded and left the down the hallway into the council room. Yes, that's right. The council room. Yagura and Tayuya instantly put together a council of advisors for Oto since Yagura didn't want to handle the strain alone. Some people were quite scared of Yagura for what he and his team did. Other didn't really like him since he was from Konoha, but there were those who felt he was doing them good. They really wanted to see their blond leader that Yagura told them about, but for now they could wait and become a council for Yagura.

_**Council Room**_

Yagura came in through the door and saw various people and took a seat in the center of the room. He had it set up the same as Konoha, but he was given more power than like Konoha's council, even if it's members had hit the flaming dirt road to hell. Kami bless their poor, prejudiced, blackened souls.

"Alright then so what's on the agenda for today?" Yagura asked. One member of the council stood to his feet and read the daily report.

"Right now Yagura-sama, we are in the production of making new weapons for our shinobi forces. We also acquired some books for the new academy that you want to start. I must say that this is probably going better than when Orochimaru was in charge here. We also got a contact for an alliance from a country called Wave. There are allied to Kiri and Konoha and wish to make negotiations with Oto. We don't know why though," the councilman said to Yagura.

"_Must be Naruto-sama's influence. I wonder if on his way to Kiri, Naruto-sama went to Wave and told them to ally with Oto for this reason. Well I'll ask Naruto-sama when I get the chance," _Yagura thought, but went back to the meeting.

"Well then ally us with Wave. I have a feeling that they will be good to us. I'm sure we can benefit from this. Now then, how much has everyone suffered from...our invasion?" Yagura asked not really wanting to know, but had to ask nonetheless.

"Well Yagura-sama, we are still in the process of rebuilding some of the houses that were destroyed, but if I remember correctly then Wave has excellent builders. If we agree to an alliance with them then I'm sure we can get some people to come here and rebuild our things. The only problem is money. Because of Orochimaru and the invasion of Konoha, we have less allies than before," a councilwoman reported. Yagura sighed and rubbed his temples at the news.

"_Orochimaru. It's all been about him. Even with his death he still causes problems. Oh well, I wasn't Kiri's top negotiator for nothing I guess," _Yagura thought with a small chuckle.

"Yagura-sama!" someone yelled breaking Yagura from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry about that. I was thinking about something important. Please, repeat what you said," Yagura insisted causing a man to the far right to nod.

"Yes Yagura-sama. I was asking when will Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze make his appearance to us?" The man asked. Yagura sighed and adopted a thinking pose.

"If I gave you an estimate then it will be in about two weeks to four weeks. For right now, let's not worry about missions and simply turn Oto into a good country," Yagura declared making everyone smile and nod in agreement of Yagura's assessment to the situation.

* * *

><p>In a place between Oto and Iwa, Kimimaro took Sasuke and Sakura into one of Orochimaru's old hideouts and introduced them to some people.<p>

"This is Karin. She is with our research division on the inmates here in the hideout. She will oversee both of your physical assessments. If you both want to get stronger and get training then you should head down to the lower ring. That is where all the people fight to test their abilities. Keep in mind that there are killers here who will end your life at a moments notice," Kimimaro warned, but he apparently didn't hear about the Uchiha clan's stuck-up attitude.

"Hmph, like these weakling could kill me. I'd barely have to lift a finger to beat any of them," Sasuke said giving an arrogant smirk. Kimimaro rolled his eyes while Sakura gave a small smile.

"It doesn't matter the warning Kimimaro-san. I can make a genjutsu that will bring everyone to their knees before they know what happens. Sasuke-kun will unlock the powers of the Sharingan and we will get his revenge then I'll get mine," Sakura said effectively elevating the emo's pride.

"Sakura," Sasuke said making the pink banshee turn to him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, but gasped when Sasuke slammed his lips to hers. Sakura widened her eyes while Kimimaro raised his eyebrow with an impassive look on his face. Sasuke disconnected from Sakura causing the pink girl to fall to the ground. Sasuke knelt down to her and gave a confident grin.

"Sakura when my revenge is over you will help me restore my clan back to greatness won't you Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a small smile while tracing her fingers across her lips.

"Yes Sasuke-kun. I'll do it all for you. Your the only one for me," Sakura said making Sasuke nod. Both went back to walking with Kimimaro before the man turned to them to a cage.

"In here is Juugo. I suggest you stay away from him. He's kind of insane. Only I can restrain him, but I'm sure you will be able to in the future Sasuke," Kimimaro stated. Sasuke gave a simple snort as a response.

The three continued their trek throughout the corridors and Kimimaro got the settled into their room which were conveniently right across from each other. Sasuke settled his stuff and Sakura did her own.

"I'll take you both to meet everyone else later. Now then, you get your own food and your own water. It's all a part of your training along with the fighting at the bottom. Try not to die," Kimimaro said before leaving them both. Sakura smirked and strapped on her fighting clothes which wasn't like her normal attire, but it was a pink tank top and black shorts along with a black jacket and black boots. Sasuke simply wore his outfit from the Chunin exams which was a black, one-piece of his original outfit with small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands on his left and right legs. The shirt had the regular Uchiha symbol on it to which Sasuke felt a stronger sense of pride.

Both exited their rooms with all their shinobi tools and supplies before heading to the lower rings.

"Ready to train till you drop Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked only to see Sasuke's eyes closed for a few seconds. They then opened to reveal his sharingan with three tomoes and the Uchiha smirked.

"We'll do it Sakura. We'll make them all bow before our feet," Sasuke uttered before the darkness of the hallway engulfed them both causing them to disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>It was close to nighttime on the road and Naruto along with his friends had stopped at a hotel for some rest and relaxation before arriving in Konoha tomorrow. Normally it would take about 2-3 days, but when your a group of hanyou and one Anbu, you know how to get across the world pretty fast.<p>

"Alright I think I can put us up here for the night. Let's go to our rooms," Naruto said to them. Everyone nodded, but they took different living spaces before which was something Yuugao wanted claiming about some people and lack of sleep for her.. Everyone chuckled at that and knew what she was talking about, but complied. Now it was Shizune, Kiba, and Yuugao in one room while Naruto and Kurenai were in the other. No one really complained so it was pretty easy.

Naruto set his things on his bed and leaned back on the wall. The blond jinchuuriki then reminisced over the past events that happened to him and it only made him slightly chuckle. He never really expected to meet Itachi earlier, but that's what made it fun. The possibilities of a changing future.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked bringing Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto turned to see Kurenai still in her old bandaged looking clothes, but he figured she was going to get changed soon enough or rather she would sleep in that outfit. He didn't really care or anything, just simple wondering.

"Oh sorry Kurenai-chan, I'm just thinking about some things from earlier that's all," Naruto told her. Kurenai still had a slight worried look on her face and slowly advanced towards bed and sat next to him.

"What's the problem Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked him. Naruto chuckled mentally that Kurenai would worry about him, but he didn't play it off. He didn't like having his family worry about him even if it was over something insignificant at least at that particular moment.

"Well Kurenai-chan it's really nothing, but I had a chat with Itachi today," Naruto said nearly startling the genjutsu mistress.

"About what?" Kurenai asked. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head slightly with a small foxy grin.

"He simply wanted to know about some of my intentions in this whole ordeal since our first encounter. I told him some things, but I have a feeling that they are going to be more suspicious of me now if they aren't already," Naruto answered. Kurenai looked at the ground for a second, but then turned back.

"You think they'll be a problem to your plans of going against Konoha?" Kurenai asked. Naruto sighed again then leaned back on the pillow of the bed.

"Not really. In the future I took care of Madara so I can do it again if I need to. I was thinking about them and all, but now I'm not sure what to think. Just because I have the power to end them doesn't mean I should. Trust me there are still others there that I would like to deal with, but I'll manage. I know you and the others can handle it too my Genjutsu Mistress," Naruto said slyly making Kurenai blush even if she hid it well.

"Well of course Naruto-kun. We would never let our handsome blond fox down," Kurenai affirmed then continued with a peck on the cheek to Naruto. Naruto smiled before pushing his lips back to Kurenai's making the woman gasp. Kurenai suddenly wrapped her arms around Naruto bringing him closer into her mouth and deepening the kiss between them. Kurenai could feel Naruto's hot lips over hers and she could feel his tongue hitting her teeth begging for an entrance. She wasn't one to refuse and opened her mouth for her tongue to dance with his. Both suddenly separated from each other with their faces burning red.

"Will you be mine Kurenai-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked. Kurenai felt a warm feeling from that question. She wasn't sure why, but the chakra inside her flared and it only made her much more happy.

"I'm already yours Naruto-kun. I'll never regret being yours either," Kurenai said as both decided to continue their fun.

* * *

><p>Naruto brought his lips back to Kurenai's and held her close. Kurenai felt the warm sensation of Naruto's hands on her body while his tongue swirled around in her mouth. Kurenai groaned in Naruto's arms from the feeling while her hands roamed the outreaches of Naruto's clothes. She never felt so good in her life. She had always thought about doing this, but no guy ever made her feel this way until now.<p>

Naruto pressed pressed his hands to Kurenai's backside and felt the curves of her body while Kurenai took off Naruto's jacket and placed it on the floor. Naruto didn't know she could feel so eager. Naruto continued his movements across Kurenai's slim body while disconnected from her mouth which earned him a pout from Kurenai, but it was instantly suppressed when he attacked her earlobe effectively making the Genjutsu Mistress mewl out a lovely sound.

"N-Naruto-kun that feels good. Keep going," Kurenai cooed out in his ear. Naruto smirked and didn't let her down as his left hand brushed her raven hair. It felt so soft and warm to his touch. Naruto took his mouth off Kurenai's earlobe and traces his lips down her neck planting soft kisses along the way. He suddenly stopped and her chest and hesitated, but a simple nod from Kurenai made him continue as he undressed the jonin of her clothes. Kurenai simply watched Naruto hands go to work when she saw her clothes coming undone and falling to the floor. Naruto gave a small smile at what he saw though. Kurenai was wearing all red lingerie that really complimented her red, ruby eyes. Kurenai blushed from the intense gaze that Naruto gave her.

"Kurenai-chan, your so beautiful and hot in that lingerie," Naruto said reddening the blush on Kurenai's face. Kurenai gave a soft smile before sitting on Naruto's lap.

"I'm glad you think so Naruto-kun. Your the first to see me like this. Now please make me feel good," Kurenai pleaded. Naruto nodded and slowly took off the top half of Kurenai's lingerie showing her amazing assets to the blond. Naruto gasped at the creamy looking skin. It looked so soft and white. Naruto slowly brought his hands to Kurenai's breasts gave gave them a soft squeeze. He got a soft moan for a response and continued. The blond kneaded her breasts in a perfect circle while still keeping a firm touch on them.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Oh Kami that feels wonderful," Kurenai said to him. Naruto gave a foxy grin making Kurenai widen her eyes and arch back when Naruto began to suck her left breasts. It shocked Kurenai at first, but she quickly got over it and simply settled into the feeling. Naruto heard Kurenai's mona left and right so he matched the pleasure to the moans. He swirled his tongue around her left breast while his right hand dealt with her right breast. Since Kurenai was on Naruto' lap, the blond could feel her getting wet and it only drove him faster.

"Alright Kurenai-chan. Time for a switch of positions," Naruto said not giving Kurenai the time to think about his word before he spun her around and softly laid her on the bed with him on top. Kurenai seemed surprised, but one smile from Naruto reassured her of anything making her smile. Naruto moved down to her stomach planting a few kisses while his hands rubbed her soft thighs.

"Kurenai-chan, your so beautiful to me," Naruto spoke making Kurenai moan out his name slightly.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I love your hands. Don't stop," Kurenai told him. Naruto slowly came between her legs and saw the only article of clothing left on her body. He didn't waste any time and slowly pulled off Kurenai red panties and watched them drop to her right leg. Naruto turned his gaze back to her soaking, wet spot and watched it twitch in front of him. Naruto gave it a soft lick which made Kurenai grit her teeth so she didn't scream out. He added to the pleasure by attacking her pussy lips with his tongue making it more wet for him while Kurenai gripped the hotel bed sheets.

"Naruto-kun! Right there! Your tongue feels so good. Oh kami, it's wonderful!" Kurenai nearly screamed out. Naruto took his mouth out of her pussy and began to suck her clit which immediately brought Kurenai to an orgasm while she screamed out his name.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kurenai yelled sending the fluid into Naruto's mouth. Naruto greedily took it all and licked his lips while facing Kurenai.

"Amazing Beni-hime. You taste so sweet," Naruto said to her. Kurenai came down from her high then looked at the still clothed Naruto and gave a sultry smile.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun," Kurenai said slamming her lips into Naruto's shocking the blond before he closed his eyes. Suddenly they widened when he saw Kurenai take off his shirt while admiring the toned body he had. To her it was so amazing and wonderful. Kurenai planted her own kisses across Naruto's neck and chest while her arms ran over the hot muscles the blond had developed.

"K-Kurenai-chan that feels amazing," Naruto spoke making the woman smile. Kurenai traced her delicate fingers down Naruto's abs and landed to his pants before seeing a big bulge in them. It made her blush that she excited him to such a degree, but she really took it as a compliment that she could arouse him in such a way. Kurenai slowly took off his pants leaving only his boxers. Naruto gasped when he felt is pants fall, but Kurenai didn't give him any time to rebound before she started stroking his cock up and down.

"_It's so big and hot. He's like a sex kami," _Kurenai thought before licking off the precum that came leaking out of his hot stick. She kept up the small licks and kicks around his dick while her other hand played with his balls. Naruto allowed Kurenai to go at her own pace not wanting to make this uncomfortable for her. Kurenai took notice of that and it made her heart flutter from his thought.

"Now to make you feel really good," Kurenai said while slowly opening her mouth and taking his length inside while controlling the gag reflex she felt. She got a few inches in and started bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Naruto felt her hot, slippery throat and resisted the urge to cum right there from the pleasure.

"Kurenai-chan it feels good. Your throat is amazing," Naruto groaned out. He then found Kurenai going faster while taking him deeper into her mouth. He wasn't sure how she could be this good, but he didn't complain and simply enjoyed it all. He could feel his high coming and in combination with Kurenai's amazing technique, he could almost tremble.

"Kurenai-chan! I can't hold it! I'M CUMMING!" Naruto yelled out sending the white load into Kurenai's mouth. Kurenai widened her red eyes when she felt the semen rush into her mouth, but she took it nonetheless and tried to swallow it all down leaving no trace of it. However, some got out and spilled down her chest until Kurenai let go of Naruto's cock.

"That was good Naruto-kun. It taste a little salty, but it's good," Kurenai stated then traced her finger across the sliding cum on her chest and swallowed the rest of it. It turned Naruto on even more and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Kurenai right now that he was about to lose it. The blond lunged for Kurenai and placed her on the bed while she gave an amused expression and parted her lower regions for him to see.

"Come Naruto-kun. Show me that you love me. Show me that I am yours," Kurenai pleaded. Naruto aligned his cock to her lips and quickly pushed inside feeling the tightness of Kurenai's walls. He stopped for a second so she could get used to the length and for a few minutes didn't move.

"I'm okay now Naruto-kun. You can move," Kurenai said to him. Naruto nodded and moved slowly at first allowing Kurenai to get the simple pleasure from him. Naruto moved in and out slowly while Kurenai's soft moans filled the room.

"Naruto-kun...faster...harder. I want it now," Kurenai demanded making Naruto got faster and he plunged further into the walls that Kurenai wrapped him up in. Naruto moved his hips faster as Kurenai's own hips tried to match their movement. Kurenai felt Naruto reach the deepest reaches of her body and her walls seemed to be milking him like they really wanted his white load badly.

"Ooh Naruto...yes right there. It feels so good...oh kami, its amazing. I love it s much," Kurenai screamed out before Naruto picked up Kurenai and brought her on top while pushing his hips upward. Kurenai was in heaven from the intense movement as the sweat was evident across her face. She felt so full from having Naruto's cock inside her. She'd never done this with a man, but being a kunoichi she broke her hymen during a mission so she wasn't sure how it all really felt, but she wasn't complaining right now. Kurenai arched her back forward and grabbed Naruto into a kiss while the two rode out their hot fuck session.

"Kurenai-chan, you feel so tight. It's amazing. I-I'm gonna cum. I can't hold it," Naruto said effectively making Kurenai shake her hips faster for him to release inside her. Her pleasures were driving her thoughts, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun. Fill me up. Cum inside me. I want you white, hot load inside my pussy right now. I'm so close," Kurenai yelled out in short breathes exciting the blond even more. Naruto felt his stick tighten and so did Kurenai before Naruto threw his head back.

"I'M CUMMING KURENAI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled while Kurenai threw her head back also.

"NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING!" Kurenai yelled as Naruto sent his load into Kurenai's throbbing pussy and Kurenai's juices poured over Naruto's dick. Naruto slumped to the bed and Kurenai fell on top of Naruto's chest. Both huffed and looked at each other's eyes with sapphire blue meeting ruby red.

"I love you Kurenai-chan," Naruto said making the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha smile.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Kurenai returned before giving Naruto a small kiss and both went to sleep in the same bed not wanting to leave their embraces.

* * *

><p>In Ame country, Pein was outside on a tower while he watched the rain fall from the sky. It drenched his form and the quiet silence of the tower allowed him to gather his thoughts, but he wasn't alone.<p>

"So Nagato what do you plan to do with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? We can't avoid him forever," a man with an orange mask asked.

"Hmph, he is insignificant. No matter how stronger he is, he can not defeat a god. He is a mortal like the rest Madara," Pein said making Madara narrow his eye at the man.

"Then I suggest you take care of him before he becomes a problem. We can't get the Ichibi yet. The Hachibi and Nibi are under close watch. The Nanabi and Sanbi have gone missing. All we have are the Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi. Not to mention Zetsu has informed me that informed me that Hidan and Kakuzu were both found dead while on their search for the Sanbi's body. Pein, something is going on and it centers around the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. So I strongly suggest that you go after him before we end up with much more than we can handle," Madara said with a slight scowl on his face. Pein sighed and locked his rinnegan eyes with Madara's sharingan.

"Fine Madara. It will put a dent in my plans, but I don't see why this warrants my attention. I've sent Konan after him to keep an eye on him," Pein countered.

"And has she located the brat yet?" Madara asked. Pein narrowed his eyes that Madara was right, but he would be damned if he said that out loud.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were shaken up by a little brat Madara," Pein retorted.

"I'm not afraid of the gaki Nagato, but I do see him as a problem. He's only thirteen and he's a jonin. He could be as good as Kakashi Hatake. So nip this kid in the bud before I nip you in the bud instead," Madara commanded before walking off into the darkness leaving Nagato alone.

"Hmph, you always did worry too much about things Madara. No way this kid could beat me. I am a god and his is a mortal. It's not possible," Pein said before disappearing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: From that ending I find it weird that I was watching a God of War walkthrough while typing it. Weird.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Hey people little announcement. We are in the last few chapters. I planned to make this longer, but I have a slightly different route to take. Next announcement, I'm going to end this harem thing with Konan. Rest assured you Ayame lovers that she is still there, but after Konan it's no one else. **_

_**Now people, some characters will die. I don't hate them, but I can't save everyone and not everyone would go with Naruto's plan. That's too unrealistic no matter how I see it. So if you see your fav character die then I'm sorry for that.**_

_**Warning: Character Death and torture scene. Alright Lights...camera...typing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later<strong>_

Naruto and the others had returned to the village several days ago and did see the destruction that took place on Konoha. They were all informed that Danzo had tried to stage a coup for the village, but ended up dying because of Sarutobi and a mysterious Anbu that no one knew about. Naruto and Shizune had their own thoughts about the situation and who the Anbu was. Also, people told Naruto about Tsunade being named the next Hokage of Konoha and it only made the blond give a mysterious smile at the revelation. He knew it would soon be the time to begin. The downfall of Konoha and the destruction of all the rotten pieces of shit that made up the place. Naruto was then told about Sasuke and Sakura's defection from Konoha and joining some unknown enemy. Now at that news, Shizune could only mentally think of a good death for her pink haired victim when her time came. Oh, the shrieks of her voice resounding in Shizune's mind while the brunette brought her closer and closer into the depths of hell could make Shizune tingle with excitement.. However it wasn't all that bad in the week, Apparently some of the girls had been talking and Naruto had been on multiple dates with Tenten, Fu, Yuugao and surprisingly Ayame. Naruto didn't complain however the dates all surprised him, but he was happy enough to do them all. Naruto and Fu talked about their previous lives and dreams after certain events took place. Fu really did enjoy her time with Naruto and she was more than happy to have another date with him anytime. Yuugao was slightly twitchy at the whole date thing and Naruto really had to get her to calm down, but in the end it was a good date and both enjoyed it. Yuugao also found her kenjutsu partner when she kept eyeing Naruto's sword. Ayame was quite nervous on her date while being around Naruto, but the blond gave her a calming smile through it all and the two enjoyed their date fantastically. Tenten was very enthusiastic with her own date with the blond and Naruto could tell she had that spicy attitude when it came to weapons and things of that nature, but it did intrigue him to no end when she told him about the plenty of things you could do with weapons which all seemed to make Naruto smile. Thus their date was good also. At the end of the week, Anko had told Naruto that Ibiki was getting suspicious of her because of the fight and wanted to keep low a bit, not that Naruto minded.

It was an early morning of the next week and Naruto rubbed his eyes awake. Naruto turned to see Shizune sleeping on his left arm and Anko on his right arm. His eyes went southward and he saw Mikoto and Kushina sleeping on his stomach while Haku and Hana took each of his legs and Kin on his chest. Naruto smiled at all the girls on him, but saw Tsume gone. He wondered where she went before he heard something sizzling downstairs. The blond slowly leaned himself out of the bed and crept downstairs to see Kiba, Tsume, Mikoto and Kurenai in the living room. Tsume appeared to be cooking while Kiba and Mikoto were reading while Kurenai was drinking some tea. It also made Naruto smile when he looked outside into the garden to see Kuromaru, Akamaru, and the three Haimaru brothers training with each other.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Tsume said bringing Naruto's attention to the two smiling Inuzukas and the female Uchiha along with the Genjutsu Mistress. Naruto grinned and walked down the stairs before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsume-chan. Hey Kiba. Good morning Mikoto-chan. Good morning Kurenai-chan," Naruto said smiling. Kiba waved before turning back to his book which upon closer inspection it was a book on fierce Inuzuka taijutsu. Mikoto gave a small blush and waved before turning to a katon jutsu book. Kurenai smile and gave Naruto a good morning reply before turning back to her drink.

"So Naruto-kun what's on the agenda for today?" Tsume asked while stirring some bacon in a pan with the aroma going through the compound. Naruto grinned and was about to say something before the entire compound exploded into a yell.

"I smell bacon!" Kin yelled. It seemed that enhancing everyone's senses made them go wild at the smell of food, more specifically meat, and Naruto was no exception, but all the girls, noticing Naruto was gone, charged down the stairs to get their food and saw Naruto currently trying to take the bacon from Tsume.

"Hand it over Tsume-chan!" Naruto yelled. Tsume shook her head fast and Naruto gave a playful grin before taking the bacon and teleporting out of the room with the Hiraishin technique. Everyone widened their eyes before their KI raised.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze GET BACK HERE!" They all yelled before scattering into various places trying to search for Naruto.

* * *

><p>While that went on, Minato was currently in his anbu armor while next to Tsunade who was still doing her paperwork.<p>

"So tell me Tsunade, how is being the Hokage?" Minato joked causing Tsunade to glare dangerously at him.

"Minato...don't push your luck. I can still kick your ass," Tsunade said making Minato chuckle. The Yondaime suddenly shuddered which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"I suddenly have the feeling that Naruto is in danger," Minato said making Tsunade laugh. Naruto? In danger? The words didn't seem to fit well with each other at all.

"Trust me Minato. If Naruto can defeat Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto then I think he's fine. Nothing gonna happen to him," Tsunade said before the entire village heard a fierce yell.

"MY BACON!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade and Minato sweatdropped and sighed.

"He's just like you ya know," Tsunade admitted making Minato scoff at her proclamation.

"How was I like that?" Minato asked. Tsunade gave a small grin and pulled out a big stack of papers.

"I was hoping you'd ask Minato. Now while we are on our way back to the Namikaze compound, I will read you this...extensive list that I have complied over the years if ever such a question came up," Tsunade said causing Minato to sigh.

"_Great," _The past Hokage thought before submitting to his fate of hearing Tsunade's remarks.

* * *

><p>After the intensive battle over the bacon was decided with Anko and Shizune smiling happily and everyone else groaning in the center of the living room, Naruto brought everyone together.<p>

"Alright guys it time to make a big step for us all. It's time to make some more people our victims, but this time we're gonna-," Naruto paused and heard the door open which revealed a smiling Tsunade and a depressed Minato who seemed shocked at something amazing.

"Hey people did we miss anything? Thanks to Naruto-kun's advice I finished my work a lot quicker so Minato and I decided to drop by. What's everyone talking about?" Tsunade asked making everyone smile and nod. The sannin and kage took their positions within the group and Naruto placed a privacy seal on the around the house and settled back down.

"Alright as I was saying. I recently received some news for Yagura and Oto is doing fine for the moment. It seems that the treaty I had Wave do with Oto is working out perfectly. Now then it time to give Konoha an even bigger reason to be afraid. It's gonna be some mass hysteria. There is nothing like the sound of people crying out in fear of something. It really makes the blood tingle and on that note its time for us to kill the one person I resent in this village currently," Naruto sneered earning a smile from Shizune.

"And who is that Naruto?" Kiba asked before being keeping silent.

"It's...Kakashi and I'm going to make his death a real good one. I can't wait to see his face when I rip it in half," Naruto said with an evil chuckle. Everyone grinned as Naruto went over his idea in the confines of his home. When Naruto said his plan, everyone gave their own take on it. It was wrong, it was sick, it was...it was...brilliant, exciting, and most of all the screams people would make would be all the more wonderful for everyone.

"Alright guys, let's get started. It time to begin," Shizune said walking towards the door, but not before giving Kushina a wink which confused the redhead slightly. Shizune took Tsume, Hana, and Kiba with her and disappeared from view. After them was Zabuza, Haku, Tsunade and Fu. Minato, Anko and Mikoto left via the roof to begin their plan. This left only Naruto, Kushina and Kin in the room. Kushina was about to leave the room, but Naruto stopped her.

"Kaa-san, before the three of us go, we should go into the woods for a second," Naruto told her. Kushina raised an eyebrow, but nodded as the three entered the woods leaving the compound behind. The walked through the woods a little longer before Naruto stopped her. Kushina wondered what was going on as was Kin, but the raven haired girl didn't mind much since she trusted Naruto. All three walked some more before Kushina got impatient.

"Naruto-kun would you tell me what we're doing all the way out here?" Kushina asked making Naruto stop. Naruto turned to her and gave a soft smile. Kushina raised her eyebrows at him along with Kin before Naruto sighed.

"I guess this is far enough," Naruto said roaming around in his pockets. Naruto took out a little box and got down on one knee surprising Kushina and Kin. Naruto opened the box to show another of his green jeweled rings.

"Kaa-san, I know this is wrong in so many ways for you and me. Your my mother and I'm your son, yet I'm doing this and I don't care. Kaa-san, you light up my world and I love your smile most of all. I don't know how I lived without you, but I can't now. Kaa-san, I...love you so much. Will you marry me?" Naruto asked. Kushina was nearly blown away by that confession. Kin raised an eyebrow at it, but she shrugged her shoulders. As far as she was concerned it didn't matter what anyone thought. Hell, she was a half-demon for crying out loud. Who was she to say that someone couldn't do something because it was wrong by society. She turned her attention back to Kushina who was still stunned.

"N-Naruto-kun do you know what your saying?" Kushina asked. Naruto grinned and his eyes met hers before talking.

"Well Kaa-san, I did say that I was going to propose to you later when I first made jonin. Don't tell me you forgot that," Naruto said in mock shock. Kushina widened her eyes when she remembered that time. She always thought it was a joke and wrote it off for something else. Sure she loved her son, but could she love him as something else? A-As a man? Sure she knew he was a man even if he wore a henge. Kushina was just speechless the whole time. Naruto had to wonder what she was thinking. The blond slowly tried to stand to his feet and before he knew it Kushina was right in front of him and looked down with her hair covering her eyes.

"You know it's wrong and yet you want to do it anyway. Why?" Kushina asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the question before grabbing Kushina's shoulders surprising the woman, but it even surprised her more when he slammed his lips to hers. Kushina widened her eyes and tried to push Naruto away, but the blond was relentless in his endeavor.

"Naruto-kun...stop it...answer the question dattebane," Kushina said getting some free air. Naruto separated from her and slowly placed his blond hair against her red hair making Kushina gaze deep into his eyes.

"Do I really need a reason Kaa-san? Of course it's wrong, but in a messed up world like this one I think this is just fine Kaa-san. It doesn't matter what people think of my relationship to you. You know the truth and that isn't going to change. Let people believe what they want and you just worry about yourself and me," Naruto said pressing his body against Kushina's. Kushina tried to push back, but her arms went weak from the sudden feelings that Naruto put on her.

"_Dammit why can't I just say no? He's my son! It won't be right! Don't fall for his words Kushina. Just say NO!" _

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would love to marry you," Kushina said making Naruto smile and Kushina berate herself for actually saying it. Naruto slipped his ring to Kushina's finger and slammed his lips back to Kushina's hoping for her to completely accept his feelings. It took Kushina a few minute to process everything. Her son proposed to her. Alright. He kissed her. Alright. She accepted. WAIT!

"_How could I accept? Plus he's kissing me now and I'm not doing anything," _Kushina thought as her hands raised up from their still spot.

"_I've got to reject it. I may hurt him, but it's for the best. Push him away and take off the ring. It's that simple,"_ Kushina said mentally, but her actions betrayed her thoughts and she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back bringing him closer into the kiss. She didn't care anymore. Did it even matter anymore? No! No it didn't matter. She just didn't care anymore and simply decided to explore her new relationship with her son.

* * *

><p>Naruto kissed Kushina deeply simply enjoying the taste her lips had to offer him. Kushina's lips were quite sweet tasting and all-around lovely. He seemed to attracted to them before the kiss went further and guided his tongue to her mouth. Kushina widened her eyes knowing what Naruto was trying to do. The redheaded woman simply opened her mouth and allowed Naruto the access he wanted and before long his tongue met hers and both danced in each other's mouth while the little drips of saliva were trailing their mouths. Kushina's body started to warm up considerably and she was really getting into the kiss a lot. However, the need for air became too great and both parted with a small trail of saliva connecting them.<p>

"Kaa-san, you look so beautiful," Naruto said eyeing Kushina up and down. Kushina blushed from the compliment, but unknown to them someone else was getting into it from watching them. Kin watched the kiss and it heated her body to an amazing degree that she began to touch her breasts wondering if she could join in. Naruto turned his gaze to Kin startling the raven haired girl, but she was shocked when he motioned for her to come over with a twitch of his finger. Kin simply obeyed and walked over to the two feeling slightly nervous. She hadn't ever had sex before and it seemed to slightly scare her a bit, but one look from Naruto and she knew she would be alright.

"Kin-chan don't look so lonely. You know I'm here for you and Kaa-san," Naruto said and before Kin could respond, Naruto gently kissed her keeping her close to his body. Kin moaned inside the kiss when she felt the hot body of Naruto on hers. Naruto's hands traveled up Kin's arms and back down making the female hanyou's legs go numb. The blond continued his soft touches making Kin feel good before parting from him. Kin had a dazed look in her eyes and Naruto could only smile at that, but he started to growl lowly from a new pleasure and it turned out to be Kushina nibbling on his ears. Kushina heard Naruto's growl and it only irked her own to continue. Naruto grabbed the back of Kushina's head and twisted his own bringing the two into a kiss that Kushina had surprisingly missed a lot. The red haired woman greedily accepted the kiss and started to dominate Naruto's mouth. Naruto could feel her trying to go against him. It was rather amusing to him when she would suck his tongue a bit. Suddenly Naruto turned to see Kin out of her daze and started taking off the blond's demon cloak and his black shirt. Kushina helped Kin in the endeavor and before long, the shirt and cloak were gone showing a tight chested Naruto. Both females blushed at his form and Naruto took advantage of that moment to slip behind Kushina surprising both women.

"Alright ladies let's continue," Naruto said suckling Kushina's neck. Kushina hissed from the feeling while her hands roamed Naruto's blond hair. Kin settled for a little watching to get her going while Naruto rubbed his hands through Kushina's waist and stared to go upwards reaching for her soft globes that made the Uzumaki woman gasp at his soft touch.

"Oh sochi," Kushina moaned and started to fall apart from Naruto's touch. She loved it so much. It had been so long since she was touched this way and she had no intention of interrupting Naruto. The blond noticed her relaxed face and motioned for Kin. Kin knowing what Naruto wanted came up to Kushina and slowly undressed her clothes. Kushina was startled by the team-up on her, but Naruto made her focus on him when he gave her breasts a tight squeeze. They were really firm, yet somewhat soft.

"Kaa-san, your breasts are perfect. They fit so perfectly in my hands," Naruto said making Kushina whimper from his low and appealing tone.

"Oh sochi, d-don't say that," Kushina muttered and freely let Naruto's hands roam her body. Meanwhile, Kin was feeling left out and brought Naruto's head towards her kissing him fervently. Naruto moaned for Kin's kiss while his hands where preoccupied with Kushina's body. While they kissed Kin slowly undressed her clothes and laid them on the ground. Naruto glanced at Kin's body and unknowingly his lower region showed signs of attraction to the both of them. Kushina felt Naruto's hard-on rubbing her exposed thigh and Kushina could only blush at the size of it.

"_He's so big. It's so amazing," _Kushina thought and moved her slender hands to his raging hard-on. Naruto gritted his teeth when he felt Kushina's hands on his dick and Kin noticed.

"Show us what your hiding Naruto-kun," Kin said dropping to her knees then grabbing Naruto's pants and lowing them. Both women gasped at the size of Naruto's dick and settled for simply marveling at it. Naruto noticed their stares at it and he quietly giggled.

"It doesn't bite ya know," Naruto joked making the girls glare at him. Kin touched his throbbing member slightly and watched it twitch before grabbing hold of it. Kushina simply watched the girl try to handle Naruto and for the time being the redhead Uzumaki decided to have some fun with Naruto's body as she carefully kissed each of his toned muscles while her hands nearly clawed at his chest. Naruto stiffened from all the pleasure and Kin took some initiative and gave Naruto's cock a small lick trying to get a taste for it.

"It's so hot. Not to mention it's leaking some stuff," Kin said to herself before lapping up Naruto's precum. It tasted salty to her, but it was good so she didn't even care. Kin dropped her jaw and slowly started to take Naruto into her mouth. Naruto felt Kin's slippery throat and it only made him harder while Kin slowly bobbed her head while her right hand gave Naruto a soft stroke. Kushina by that time was giving Naruto's body all the kisses she could give him before she came up to his ear.

"Are you gonna let us dominate you sochi? You haven't moved for awhile now," Kushina said before continuing her movements. Naruto grinned from her comment and it made something inside him want to make her eat those words.

"Alright Kaa-san," Naruto said before grabbed Kushina's breast and giving it a firm squeeze earning a loud moan from her. Naruto's hands slowly went down her body and stopped at Kushina's wet spot and the blond had an amused look on his face.

"Is Kaa-san enjoying this?" Naruto asked making Kushina blush and moan as his fingers slipped into her pussy rubbing her soft walls. Kushina couldn't say anything to counter and simply nodded her head while Kin saw the two interacting. She decided to test her limits and swallowed Naruto even further giving him a firm deepthroat. It was enough to make Naruto grab Kin's head and unleash his first orgasm in her mouth. Kin widened her eyes as the wide liquids poured into her throat and the hanyou girl tried her best to swallow it all, but some traces came back and fell down her body. Kin slowly let go and wiped the rest of her body and into her mouth.

"So tasty Naruto-kun," Kin said making Naruto smile. Kin turned her head to see Kushina moaning from Naruto's fingers and Naruto managed to get Kushina to the grassy field while still fingering.

"Oh sochi, your hands are incredible. Please give it to me," Kushina yelled, but Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but I think Kin-chan would want to have a good time first," Naruto said sitting with his legs crossed. Kin walked over to him and raised her hips over Naruto's cock and slowly let herself down. She was surprised that she wasn't feeling any real pain, but she chalked that up to her hanyou body and it's powers. Kin and Naruto saw blood come out which showed that Naruto broke her hymen, but Kin didn't feel any pain at all. Not one to let a good thing go to waste, Naruto slipped his hands off of Kushina's pussy and grabbed Kin tightly before giving her a hard pounding. Kushina whimpered from the lack of contact, but didn't say anything and simply used the screams of pleasure form Kin to entice her.

"Oh Naruto-kun it feels so good. Keep going. Faster Naruto-kun! OH KAMI! It's wonderful!" Kin yelled matching her rhythmic hip movements to Naruto's thrusts. Naruto felt her wall tighten as Kin unleashed her first orgasm and so easily too. Kin unconsciously unhenged some of her fox features allowing her ears to cook out and her teeth to sharpen. The moans turned into growls before Naruto turned her back into a submissive woman with a small bite to her neck. Kin yelled out in pleasure and tried squeezing Narutos' dick with her pussy trying to get him to cum inside her and make her feel good. Naruto could feel the constant bumps he gave to Kin's cervix and it made the raven haired girl scream even louder. Naruto felt his cock twitch and he closed his eyes tight while gritting his teeth.

"Kin-chan I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled filling up the raven haired girl to the brim. Kin gasped at the warm feeling of being filled and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Naruto slightly huffed before giving Kin a small kiss on the cheek. Kin then went to sleep with a wide smile on her face.

Suddenly Naruto was wrapped by two hands and looked to se Kushina were a seductive smile.

"Well sochi? Is it my turn?" Kushina asked. Naruto chuckled and grabbed Kushina before plopping her on his lap which granted the blond immediate access to her pussy. Kushina flinched from the incredible feeling. The feeling up having sex after so long. The feeling of being fuck crazy again. Naruto moved his hips fast and thrust his cock inside and out of Kushina not giving the Uzumaki woman any time to react to his motions. Kushina had to brace herself several times for his huge load and connected her mouth to Naruto's in a sloppy kiss while Naruto continued to hit her cervix.

"Oh sochi! It's so amazing! Fuck me harder! Make me cum! Make your naughty Kaa-san cum!" Kushina yelled causing Naruto to go faster for her. Kushina could literally feel her wall crumble into nothingness from Naruto's movements. She had no take on this session and it thrilled her to no end. Kushina bounced her hips up and down to try and match him, but Naruto was going at a different speed from her and Kushina had to arch back while Naruto used his hands to pleasure her breasts. He hungrily attacked them and began to suckle them hard. Kushina had to grip Naruto's blond hair tight so she could keep from slowly passing out. Her eyes started to roll back and Kushina knew she wouldn't find anyone like Naruto. In the session, Kushina glanced at her green ring and smiled.

"_No regrets," _Kushina thought before giving a loud moan. Naruto stopped only for a split second and changed positions which had Kushina's back to his chest and then Naruto stood to his feet showing Kushina's pussy to the open.

"Oh sochi not that! It's embarrassing," Kushina replied making Naruto smile.

"There is no one here Kaa-san. So sit back and enjoy the ride," Naruto said leaning forward sending Kushina onto her hands and knees while Naruto fucked her from behind. Kushina felt so much pleasure from Naruto that it was amazing. She had cum at least twice and he didn't cum once accept for Kin. Suddenly she felt Naruto's cock twitch and saw Naruto grab her waist before leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"Kaa-san, you are mine. Your my mate and no one else's," Naruto stated biting her neck. Kushina gasped from the slightly pain, but it was gone fast and she felt chakra fill her body. Kushina's ears disappeared and red fox ears were on top of her head. Then she grew a crimson tail, but she didn't notice before Naruto came.

"Kaa-san I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled.

"Sochi cum inside your Kaa-san!" Kushina yelled as both came with Kushina's fluids drowning Naruto's cock and Naruto's white cum filling Kushina to the max. Both came down from their high and slumped to the ground.

"That was amazing sochi," Kushina said before seeing a gleam in Naruto's eyes. Kushina saw she had her red tail and touched her neck.

"It's a wonderful mate mark Kaa-san," Naruto said making Kushina blush.

"Well sochi, I can't be done just yet. One more time then dattebane," Kushina said with a small smile. Naruto grinned, but suddenly sensed Kin getting up.

"Me too Naruto-kun. Fuck me again," Kin said while Naruto sighed. Thus the loud moans in the forest continued for quite a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, Eight hours later, nighttime<strong>_

The moon illuminated the skies of Konoha. For some it was very peaceful and beautiful, but for a few people it was the signal to being a long night of fun and blood. It wouldn't be as great as the final night, but this night was gonna be a blast nonetheless.

Kakashi Hatake was patrolling the training grounds as were the Tsunade's orders. However the cold night air was somewhat chilling for him. He glanced up at the moon and it unsettled him slightly. It like the moon was more involved this time with the world. The jonin wasn't sure how to explain it.

"*sigh* oh well might as well get this done and head home. Something feels creepy about tonight," Kakashi said. Seemingly to affirm the one eyed man's suspicions, the winds slowly breezed and it ruffled the trees giving off an unusual feeling. Kakashi took out a kunai and readied himself for anything that could happen.

"Hey Kakashi," someone said making Kakashi throw the kunai at a tree. He widened his eye to see Anko next to the tree with a small mysterious smile. Kakashi narrowed his eye before sighing.

"Anko don't do that. I already have enough to worry about," Kakashi said taking his kunai from the tree. Anko gave a small smile showing her fox fangs on the sides of her teeth before walking over to Kakashi.

"What's with you? I never thought anything could make you sweat Kakashi. The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Anko asked walking past Kakashi and looked up at the moon. Kakashi watched Anko look up at the moon before he turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. Anko smirked while her eyes changed to red slits.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to catch up to you and deliver some news," Anko said looking at the ground with her some of the darkness of the night covering her eyes.

"Well Anko what is it?" Kakashi asked. Anko smirked before turning to Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama says...'Welcome to the realm of hell Kakashi Hatake'," Anko finished unhenging her fox ears and fox tail. Kakashi widened his eye looking at the demonic Anko. Anko's eyes were slitted, the fox ears, the tail and the feral, demonic smile that could make anyone wince.

"Anko what's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked revealing his sharingan. Anko shook her head before walking over to Kakashi.

"Nothing's wrong Kakashi. In fact, something...is...right," Anko said disappearing. Kakashi widened his eyes before being slammed into a tree by Anko's fist. The impact was hard and made Kakashi gasp. The jonin fell to the ground before quickly standing to his feet only to stumble.

"_I couldn't see her move at all," _Kakashi thought before getting back to his feet. Anko walked towards Kakashi with the same menacing grin on her before applying chakra to her arm and pulling out her sword.

"Now Kakashi, I'll make your death quick and painless as possible," Anko said charging him. Kakashi's instincts saved his life as the jonin narrowly escaped Anko from decapitating him. Kakashi jumped to the trees and breathed slightly getting a safe distance from Anko.

"Come on Kakashi. I'm getting bored," Anko said from behind him. Kakashi quickly turned his head only to meet Anko kick to his face sending the jonin to the ground. Anko walked to the field only to see a long and sigh while her ears twitched to the right.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu. How original Kakashi Hatake," Anko said chasing after Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped through the trees at a fast pace while rubbing a wound on his side. He cursed his luck and started to breathe easily when he found a place to hide. Not a second sooner did Anko show up looking around. Kakashi kept low and quiet before Anko gave a small grin and ran off. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay now to get to Tsunade-sama and tell her that Anko's betrayed Konoha," Kakashi said to himself. How unlucky he was, when Anko appeared behind him.

"Boo," Anko said making Kakashi jump. Kakashi turned his head and sent a punch at Anko sending her into a tree. Kakashi breathed heavily, but gathered chakra to his right hand and it began to cackle. Anko appeared from the tree and smiled.

"Not bad Kakashi, but you die now," Anko said charging at him. Kakashi finished his attack and charged at Anko. Both clashed, but Kakashi struck Anko in the chest making the snake woman gasp. The lightning flared in the forest while Kakashi watched Anko drop to the ground. Kakashi stood over Anko with a kunai in his hand.

"I'm sorry Anko, you were a good friend and great comrade. I don't want to do this," Kakashi said making Anko chuckle.

"You should worry about yourself instead of me Kakashi," Before the jonin could wonder what she meant, he was slammed in the back of the neck making him fall to the ground with a hard thud knocking him out. Anko grinned before her savior helped her up.

"How are you feeling Anko?" Kurenai asked with an innocent grin.

"Feeling good Nai-chan. That didn't even hurt. Now then let's take our captive to Naruto-kun," Anko said picking up the unconscious jonin and both women left the area with only the light of the moon to stay in view.

* * *

><p>Kakashi work up and his vision was hazy. He seemed to be in a room with only one door. It had candles around the room and it was undetectable, but he could make out the situation. He was caught. There was a chakra seal on him and he was tied up...tight. Kakashi looked around before seeing Anko and Kurenai leaning against the wall.<p>

"Anko! Kurenai! Your both betraying Konoha?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai ignored him along with Anko, but someone answered.

"Konoha is worthless Kakashi, but don't worry you won't live long enough to see it burn to the ground," The figure said coming through the door. Kakashi turned his gaze to the stranger and widened his eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi wondered. He looked like Naruto only older, stronger, and much more powerful. He leaked the blood of a demon and it showed so well.

"Naruto what are you doing? Let me go!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto cackled in a laugh before turning to Kakashi.

"Sorry I can't do that Kakashi. Besides your going to pay. Konoha is going to pay and your the last person who can stop me," Naruto said making Kakashi narrow his eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow before cracking his knuckles. The blond walked up to Kakashi and pulled off his headband. The blond glanced at the Konoha symbol before dropping the headband and crushing it beneath his feet.

"You won't need it where your going," Naruto said to him. He spared a glance at Kakashi's scared eye and forcefully opened it seeing the sharingan.

"It's said that you can master a thousand techniques with that eye. I wonder how good you are without it," Naruto said lunging his hand forward. Kakashi stiffened, but Naruto stopped.

"Nah, I know someone who would love to try it. Right Shizune-chan?" Naruto asked as the door opened to reveal a smiling Shizune.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you know me so well," Shizune said making her hand glow black and red with chakra.

"I've been learning torture Kakashi. Now I can have my revenge. For my child, my daughter, my Kurami Uzumaki," Shizune yelled driving her chakra blade into Kakashi's eye. Kakashi persevered through the pain and didn't yell. He wouldn't yell. not ever!

Shizune pulled her hand from his eye socket with her hand drenched in it's blood. Shizune looked at her hand before turning back to Kakashi.

"She was just a little girl Kakashi. My little Kurami. You sided with that damned Uchiha and you made the work go to hell. You betrayed so many people. Your one of the many reason that my daughter is dead, but your a good start," Shizune said slicing up Kakashi's body. Shizune slashed at his arms, his legs, his chest, and his face. Kakashi gritted his teeth through it all, but he was nearly losing it. Anko and Kurenai watched with impassive faces the whole time. Naruto watched Shizune have her fun while Shizune placed her chakra sword through Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi widened his eyes at the intruding hand in his stomach and started coughing up blood indefinitely.

"You know Kakashi, the body is an amazing piece of work. I like it because of all the hurt it can take and still recover. Like let's say if I did this," Shizune said making her hand glow inside Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi watched his stomach repair and he wondered what she was doing.

"The stomach acids are dangerous Kakashi. I'm gonna love to hear you scream," Shizune said while waiting. Not a second later did Kakashi scream out at the top of his lungs as the acids leaked out of his body. His stomach was destroying his body and it really looked gruesome. All the acids poured to the floor and Kakashi was knocked out. Suddenly, Shizune slammed her fist into Kakashi's face waking him up.

"No Kakashi, you are going to be awake to feel this. The pain of a mother. All the pain of her losing her child," Shizune said placing her hand on his chest.

"I learned a new technique Kakashi. I can channel chakra into your body and with it I can constrict any of your organs that I choose. Let's see, I'll start with this," Shizune said balling her hand into a fist. Kakashi screamed out as Shizune crushed his lungs. Her chakra constricted the air flowing to his lungs and it was making the man fade in an out of unconsciousness. After 10 minutes of constricting, Shizune left go of her hold allowing Kakashi to breath, but the sudden intake of air and the expansion of his lungs made it all heart and his breathing was very slow. He felt like his lungs would burst in two soon enough.

"Now Kakashi do me a favor," Shizune said placing her hand on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi's heart tightened and made all the blood in Kakashi's circulatory system stop. He couldn't even scream out since Shizune's other hand walk on his throat restricting that function.

"I want you to die. Die in the lowest level of hell and stay there," Shizune said making her chakra blade and puncturing Kakashi's heart. Kakashi was silent while his head dropped. Kakashi's body was tore up and he was officially dead. Shizune smirked before looking at the mask that he still wore.

"Well everyone, it's time ti find out one of the seven wonders of Konoha," Shizune said taking off the mask. Everyone raised their eyebrows and stared at Kakashi's mouth for a while before leaving it. All, but Shizune walked away and she made her last chakra blade and slashed Kakashi's head clean off.

"Now then let's begin Naruto-kun. I'm sure we'll cause some mass hysteria with this," Shizune said bouncing Kakashi's head up and down in her hand. Naruto chuckled with a nod and put his cloak back on as the entire family exited the house.

"Time to give everyone everyone in Konoha a good reason to be afraid of the night," Naruto said disappearing into the darkness.


	46. Chapter 46

It was a nightmare. People screamed and ran for their lives trying to get away. The fires raged around Konoha as the village was invaded by multiple people. People that couldn't be identified. Civilians and shinobi alike started to meet their end while all of Konoha's forces tried to stop the threat. Naruto and his group had begun their assault and it only seemed to thrill them all even more at hearing the screams of everyone in the village. Naruto was on top of a hill looking down at Konoha with a menacing glare which made his red eyes stand out even more. Next to him was Shizune who had the biggest demon grin across her face.

"They all seem to be having fun," Shizune said watching everyone work. Naruto nodded with a grin and slowly pulled out his sword.

"And to think it only took eleven minutes to turn something peaceful into this," Naruto returned making Shizune nod. They did work fast and it was always human nature to run scared first and think about it second. That's what made it all the more fun for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Alright is everyone ready?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded and were about to go, but Naruto and Shizune stopped them._

"_Remember, we aren't going to destroy Konoha just yet. No, that happens when me, Shizune, Jiraiya and Yuugao get back in two years," Naruto said nearly startling everyone. They all widened their eyes when they heard that news and were about to ask why, but didn't since Naruto stopped them._

"_Don't worry. It's simply to...tie up some lose ends first. That's all and in this one. Me and Shizune won't be participating," Naruto said again shocking everyone._

"_Then what are we supposed to do?" Anko asked while the others nodded with the same question. Naruto looked at the village for a bit and smiled._

"_Have fun. Do anyway you want. Now then, ladies and gentlemen it's time to have some fun," Naruto said as he grabbed Shizune and the two disappeared. Everyone else sighed before unhenging their fox features and turned towards the village._

"_You know, if you told me I'd betray Konoha, bring its civilians to chaos, and become a hanyou I'd have put you under an a powerful genjutsu then administer you to Ibiki for a mind check," Kurenai said to them. Everyone chuckled, but nodded as Tsunade and Fu went back to the Hokage mansion as was the plan. Everyone else dashed off in pairs towards an unsuspecting Konoha._

_**With Anko and Kurenai**_

_Both jonin came into a populated area of Konoha and it thrilled them that their fox features made them almost unrecognizable except if you knew the person very well. It was enough to fool any unsuspecting person._

"_Well then Nai-chan, shall we begin?" Anko asked making Kurenai lick her lips before nodding._

"_Let's Anko," Kurenai said walking into a random bar and sat at a table while Anko walked into a separate bar. Kurenai took a glass of water into her lips and sighed when she felt the glares of some scruffy guys on her. No sooner than that did the same guys come over and sat in front of Kurenai._

_"Hey pretty lady, wanna keep us company," the man asked. Kurenai grinned before finishing her water and licking her lips. Kurenai turned to the man and gave him a sultry smile._

"_Only if you'll do me one favor," Kurenai said shocking the guys, but not knowing any better they all answered with perverted smiles._

"_Yes miss, what would you like us to do?" He asked. Kurenai gave an innocent smile and all the guys smiled with her, but the one closest to her widened his eyes when he looked down. He felt a pain in his stomach and the sight terrified the man. Kurenai's hand was right through his stomach making copious amounts of blood pour from the man's body. Kurenai's eyes opened to show all the guys her ruby slitted eyes that made them all gasp. Kurenai smirked while turning her attention to the men behind the main one before giving a demonic chuckle._

"_Can you die by my hands please?" Kurenai asked making all the people in the bar scream at what she had done. Kurenai turned to the other men and grinned as she raised her hand and with a quick motion slashed on man's head clean off making the blood spray out from his lifeless body. The other's backed away while Kurenai stopped to look at the man's head before narrowing her eyes. She raised her foot over the head and scowled as she crushed it in one blow making the brains, skull bone, and anything else pour out while she only gave one word._

"_Disgusting piece of trash," Kurenai said before turning her attention back to the others. The rest of the guys were scared out of their minds at the revelation and pretty soon Kurenai set her sights on them. They all felt so cornered, like a carnivore stalking it prey. _

"_Well aren't you guys going to keep me company?" Kurenai asked while nearing them with her eyes never losing their distinct demonic look. _

"_G-Get out of here you bitch, y-you psycho. Your a demon!" One of the guys yelled making Kurenai stop. They all breathed heavily and suddenly the air chilled while Kurenai intensified her gaze on the man in front of her._

"_That's right. I'm a demon and...it feels kinda good," Kurenai said dashing forward. The peace of Konoha was disrupted by yells from the two distinct bars as people came running out of the places. Pretty soon both bars were on fire as people watched two figures exit each bar. They both smelled terrible from the blood and it only intensified the screams people emitted from their mouthes._

"_M-Monsters! Demons!" A random civilian yelled. Kurenai saw Anko leave her bar with her sword out and blood across her face. _

"_Well Nai-chan, I'd say that we gave Konoha a wake up call," Anko said sensing multiple jonin on the way to their location. Kurenai grinned and looked at all the scared faces of the people in the streets._

"_Well then let's give them a nice present once they arrive," Kurenai suggested and Anko wondered what she had in mind. Kurenai grinned and whispered in Anko's ear._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"Paint the streets red with their blood right Nai-chan?" Anko asked making Kurenai nod in agreement with her best friend. The two hanyou started their brutal massacre of the people of Konoha, but not too much so since they were only to scare people and cause some mass hysteria, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some 'fun' while they worked. Whoever said you couldn't mix business with pleasure had obviously been lying. Three anbu arrived to the scene and the sight of what they saw nearly made them all puke.<p>

"Who are you and state your reasoning for doing this," One anbu said to Anko and Kurenai. Both girls smirked while Anko took out her sword before swatting it clean of the blood that stained its metal.

"Oh it's gonna be a long night. **And I'm gonna enjoy it," **Anko said making her voice slightly more demonic to scare the anbu. And quite scared their were, but they steeled their nerves and fought the two hanyou women.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zabuza, Haku and Kin were their fun in the Red Light district. It felt good to Zabuza to reclaim his title as the Demon of the Mist. Because of the three, bodies fell one after the other. Screams were evident throughout the streets and the shinobi of Konoha were easily being taken down. No matter how hard someone tried, they couldn't dispel the mist that came across their area.<p>

"Dammit, where are the reinforcements?" A jonin yelled to two chunin. Both were exhausted and the situation wasn't looking good at all.

"T-Their dead sir. We have to wait for more people," the chunin said. The jonin could only curse before he heard chuckling.

"Oh come on. Bring more. And more. I'll kill you all!" Zabuza yelled jumping from the mist and quickly ended the chunin's life. Zabuza gave a low, demonic chuckle while the jonin turned to his chunin underling.

"Retreat. Warn Hokage-sama now!" the jonin yelled. The chunin nodded and was about to go, but Haku came behind him and slammed her hand through his skull ending the man's life also. The jonin gasped before he saw Zabuza in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked wondering how to get away, but his fate was sealed as Zabuza grinned.

"I'm your executioner. Right here right now!" Zabuza declared slashing the man's head off. His body dropped to the floor then Haku and Kin walked out of the mist and smiled.

"Is this enough to warrant hysteria?" Kin asked. Zabuza dispelled the mist and nodded with a grin. All three looked at the bodies of Konoha shinobi and civilians alike that they had killed and it was a strange sight to look at, but a good one to them.

"Good can we go home now? I'd like to get this blood off my clothes," Kin said to them. Zabuza and Haku chuckled at Kin and it slightly made the girl pout before she looked at their attire.

"Hey you two can't laugh at me," Kin said pointing at them. Both looked at their own attire and needless to say, Haku's face had blood all across it along with her clothes as well as Zabuza. Both turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, but we make this blood thing look good," They both said making Kin sweatdrop.

"Right, anyway let's go home. I can't wait for tomorrow. We might go into lockdown because of this," Kin figured. Haku and Zabuza nodded as they watched the small fires burn around some of the buildings they destroyed.

"I bet we're gonna cause mass hysteria in just a few more minutes. Come on we did our job let's go," Zabuza said and the three disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>While this happened, Tsunade, Fu, Kushina, and Minato were in Hokage mansion watching it all go down. Tsunade gave a small grin when she saw the fires, but that grin was destroyed by one comment.<p>

"Imagine all the paperwork you'll have when this is over," Minato said making Tsunade rub her forehead.

"Don't remind me," Tsunade said making Fu and Kushina chuckle. Soon the door burst open and three anbu came through the door really panicked.

"Hokage-sama it's a mess outside," One of them said and Tsunade adopted her persona and gritted her teeth in fake frustration.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked in a powerful tone. All the anbu slightly shivered at her gaze, but nodded as the captain came forward.

"Tsunade-sama we are being attacked by unknown enemies. We don't know how they got here undetected, but they are causing destruction in the village and it's turning into a big problem," The captain reported. Tsunade sighed and looked outside and if you looked in her eyes hard enough, you could see a gleam of entertainment in them.

"Alright let's go. Mobilize our forces to deal with this threat. I'll be coming to," Tsunade said before turning to the disguised Minato along with Kushina and Fu.

"You guys check whose doing this also. I want a full report as soon as possible," Tsunade said before rushing out of the window. Minato and Kushina sighed while Fu pushed them towards the door.

"Now then, let's go and get some good seats. It's not everyday you get to see a village burn," Fu said while Minato and Kushina sighed with a nod as they left the room.

* * *

><p>In other places, the genin were busy evacuating as many civilians as they could find. Most people went to the Hokage faces where there was a safety location in case of such things. Tenten, Neji and Lee were told by Gai to stay in the bunker until either the jonin or chunin said they could come out. Naturally, most of the genin were worried about what was going on and decided to talk.<p>

"What do you guys think is going to happen?" Ino asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and sighed.

"Who knows. Whoever attacked us really picked the most troublesome to do it," Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"D-Do you think the others are okay?" Hinata asked. Everyone could obviously see she was worried and Tenten decided to comfort Hinata slightly and grabbed the Hyuuga's hand softly.

"There fine Hinata. Kiba, Haku, Shizune, and Naruto-kun are all out there. Naruto-kun and Shizune are both jonin while Kiba and Haku are chunin. With them out there they will be fine and so will Konoha," Tenten replied making Hinata feel a little better.

"But even so I wonder who the hell is attacking us and what their reasons are," Neji said making everyone nod in agreement with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto and Shizune continued to watch and listen to some of the screams that came from the village and it made their blood boil in excitement, but then Naruto turned his head slightly and smiled.<p>

"Well I take it that Madara is interested in me now?" Naruto asked making the person watching them go wide eyed.

"Come out Konan, you really need to work on your stealth," Naruto replied. Shizune smirked and turned her head in Naruto's direction and both saw the paper user come out of the woods. Konan narrowed her eyes at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki before wanting an answer.

"How did you find me?" Konan asked preparing for a fight as she took out a paper shuriken. Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Well it's not hard when I concentrate hard enough. Also, you should put that away-," Konan soon felt a piece of metal to her neck at turned her gaze to see Naruto's red slitted eyes and his sword at her throat.

"I might take offense to it," Naruto said slapping a chakra seal on Konan's back.

"_I got captured? So easily? Who is this boy?" _All these questions went through Konan's mind while Naruto made a kage bunshin and restrained her.

"We'll talk later. For now let's enjoy the show down there," Naruto proposed and Shizune agreed. Konan looked at the two incredulously, but didn't say anything since the situation wasn't in her favor. Not at all.

* * *

><p>Kiba, Hana, and Tsume were busy doing their own thing in the village and certainly instilled a large amount of fear. It strangely felt good for the three Inuzukas to have such a good time. The feeling of killing those who you always wanted to see die. The power that made it all possible. It was like a dream come true. Three anbu surrounded the Inuzuka family and drew their blades at them all.<p>

"You'll pay for invading Konoha," the captain said making Hana, Kiba, and Tsume all snickered and their poor victims. Their hands and claws were already drenched with blood from killing a few more people, what was four more before they left?

"Show of hands people. Who here has the best killing record?" Hana asked them. The anbu weren't gonna answer the question and charged at Tsume, Hana, and Kiba before the three family members disappeared in a small blur which surprised the anbu, but that was all they had the time to do since Tsume made a giant slash across one anbu's chest making the blood spray out from the gashes across the man's body. Hana had crushed another one's windpipe like it was nothing and watched the man slump to the floor. Tsume and Hana didn't see Kiba kill his opponent, but then they saw his hands covered in more blood and even shattered pieces of skull fragments so they fathomed an idea about what he did.

"Well I'm tired, and judging from the screaming I'd say that this is definitely mass hysteria," Kiba said making Tsume and Hana nod in agreement with him. They saw the fires blaze around Konoha and wondered if this was enough, but didn't plan on sticking around. Sure no one could recognize them because of their fox features, but they didn't want to test out that luck so the three shunshined out o sight leaving a bloody street full of civilians and shinobi in their wake.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Shizune kept their tabs on most of their family since they had terrific eyesight and were able to see everything that was going on. When they saw that most of their family had done their jobs and left for the house, Naruto and Shizune then turned to Konan who had the most confused expression across her face though she hid it well from her emotionless mask. The only reason they could tell is because Konan's attention was on the village fires rather than anything else.<p>

"Enjoying the show Konan-san?" Naruto asked breaking Konan out of her stupor and turning to the blond.

"I don't understand this," Konan said making Naruto and Shizune raise their eyebrows at her.

"What don't you understand?" Shizune asked leaning close to Naruto and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you betraying Konoha?" Konan asked simply to sate her own curiosity. Naruto and Shizune narrowed their eyes at the question, but the screams they heard from people lightened their mood slightly.

"I don't know about what you think, but for me, this is the easiest way to peace," Naruto said making Konan widen her eyes if only slightly. His words were so much like Nagato's and Yahiko's words.

"If you really desire peace then you should submit to Akatsuki. Your death will be the bridge to peace for the world," Konan said and Naruto had to laugh. He just had to. It wasn't an overly creepy laugh, just a simple humored laugh since he knew that Akatsuki's purpose was merely nothing now.

"I'm sorry, but you misunderstand Konan-san. I said I want peace, I don't care how you or Akatsuki achieve peace, but my death will not lead you to the peace that you want. Right now, I know your collecting the bijuu, but now, your only killing for a meaningless purpose," Naruto proclaimed making Konan raise an eyebrow at his words.

"I recently heard that Hidan and Kakuzu were found dead in Kiri. Who do you think did that?" Naruto asked and Konan widened her eyes even more at his words.

"You did that?" Konan asked and Naruto shook his head confusing the female Akatsuki member.

"It wasn't me, just my family. As it turns out not even Akatsuki can pose a threat to them let alone me," Naruto stated and Konan narrowed her eyes.

"No matter how strong you are you can not defeat a god," Konan said making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Oh? And what makes you think you know anything about me? Konan-san I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but something is telling me not to so I'll listen to that small voice for right now," Naruto said. Konan had to admit that he had a point. Seeing the village burning, Konan had to accept Naruto's point that he was more than he was letting on. Konan, however, wanted more answers to the questions that kept appearing in her mind while she was captured. She'd been trapped by the enemy and didn't even have access to her chakra, she might as well get some information despite the situation she was in.

"What did you mean when you said we were killing for a meaningless purpose? We are striving to bring the world towards understanding and peace, to allow all to know the pain of others. How is it a meaningless purpose?" Konan asked causing the blond hanyou to smile.

"Tell me, how do you think I got this powerful?" Naruto asked. Konan looked at the ground for a few minutes and contemplated Naruto's question and while she was doing that, Shizune turned to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded and Shizune vanished in a water shunshin leaving the blond hanyou with the female Akatsuki member.

"It's obvious that your using the Kyuubi's power. You couldn't get this strong on your own," Konan said being rather blunt with Naruto. The blonde nodded in agreement and walked up to Konan.

"That's right Konan-san, Kyuubi did give me this power, but at a big price. Kyuubi traded it's life to offer me power and I'm gonna use this power to bring Konoha to it's knees. You get what I'm saying Konan? Kyuubi is dead, gone and is not coming back so whatever plan you and the others have...it already went down the drain," Naruto exclaimed making Konan widen her eyes. She wanted to believe Naruto was bluffing, but there was something in his eyes that uttered the truth and she had to accept that truth whether she liked it or not. Konan looked at the ground in slight confusion. If what Naruto said was true, then what where they hunting the bijuu for? If Kyuubi wasn't alive then it's all been for nothing. All they did was end human lives all for the sake of a plan that wouldn't be coming to fruition.

"Your lying," Konan said trying to goad Naruto a little. Naruto knew what she was thinking and it only added to his amusement of her trying to understand everything.

"Whether I'm lying or not is irrelevant to this situation Konan-san, you knew since the moment you got caught that you weren't going to beat me. Now then, I could kill you right here or you could join me and I let you live," Naruto spoke offering Konan a deal. Konan right away rolled her eyes at Naruto, but it amazed the blonde that she could still keep an emotionless face.

"No, I will not go against Nagato nor Akatsuki. What we do is for the benefit of all mankind," Konan retorted making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"And what good is it to kill the others when you can't kill me. Better yet, what good is it to try and kill the others when Kyuubi's gone. Face it Konan-san, your ambition of bringing to world under Madara is a dream and it will remain as such," Naruto told her and Konan mentally shuddered at his cold tone.

"How do you know I won't betray you if I do join?" Konan asked. This really wasn't going well for her and her options were VERY limited. She still had to remember that without her chakra she was just as weak as the next person. She wasn't much for taijutsu, however, she could handle herself in some situations, but this wasn't like those situations. Naruto's bunshin really kept her pinned and it was evident that she wasn't going to get away. She still wanted to show Naruto that she wasn't intimidated by the situation...even if she was.

"Well...I assume your a smart woman Konan-san. Family is very important to me and Shizune, but if you do betray me...I'll kill you," Naruto said giving her the nicest smile he could muster. Konan felt her life decrease a few years when she heard that, but didn't let it show.

"Well you'll be staying at my house anyway so don't make too much of a fuss about it. And for your sake I'd suggest you keep that chakra seal tag on yourself and if you think about running away, you won't even make it past Konoha's gates if you tried," Naruto told her. Konan eyed Naruto for a bit to give him a glare, but knowing she was caught the female Akatsuki member resigned to her fate and nodded. Naruto smiled at Konan and turned back to the village.

"Well we have an understanding. Let's go," Naruto said with his clone picking Konan up bridal style and vanishing in a shunshin.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was talking with Konan, Shizune decided to have her own fun and came into the center of the city where she was instantly surrounded by Konoha shinobi.<p>

"You have some nerve invading Konoha what's your purpose," a chunin asked while the other shinobi nodded. Shizune smiled and took out a scroll then after applying some chakra Kakashi's head poofed out and Shizune bounced it up and down in her hand.

"I just wanted to return something I borrowed. Sorry if I broke it, but some things are just unavoidable," Shizune said tossing Kakashi's head to the chunin. The chunin grabbed the head and widened her eyes before he fell to the floor a puked from the sheer sight of Kakashi.

"What's the matter? Who is it?" a jonin asked while the chunin struggled to keep his breathing calm.

"I-It's Kakashi Hatake sir. They killed him!" the chunin yelled while Shizune heard gasps from the entire platoon of shinobi.

"You bitch! What have you done?" another jonin asked. Shizune kept up her smile for a little longer and opened her eyes to show everyone her red, demonic, hated and grief filled eyes making them all gasp at her.

"I've taken matters into my own hands and I'll start my fun so try to entertain me before I kill you all," Shizune said in a eerily calm tone.

"If I can't destroy Konoha yet, I'll certainly make you all scream for me," Shizune told them and in a blur of speed she quickly dispatched the first shinobi in her sights as she pierced her hand threw his chest. The man screamed out in pain before Shizune grabbed his throat and pulled him into the air. All the other shinobi charged at Shizune, but the raven haired woman wasn't going to let anyone stop her fun. Shizune made a chakra blade inside the man's chest and in a quick motion she pulled it free with the chunin's body coming in half. Everyone had to bear with the sight in from of them before they all saw Shizune reach for her hand and give it a small lick flinging the blood and was actually tasting it.

"It's so warm, yet sort of cold. Tell me, how does your blood taste?" Shizune asked before going in a frenzy on everyone in front of her, but she was then stopped by a kunai and backflipped away seeing Tsunade and five anbu arrive to the scene.

"How are you and why are you doing this to Konoha?" Tsunade asked in a mock pissed tone. The anbu readied their swords at Shizune before the raven haired hanyou saw Tsunade give her a small wink. Shizune chuckled at that and allowed her chakra to run wild for a bit. Most of the anbu choked on the foul chakra that exuded from Shizune, but Tsunade had a better handle on it simply because Shizune wasn't directing it at Tsunade herself just at her anbu. Tsunade cracked her knuckles while Shizune replied.

"It seems Iwa will do anything to get revenge on this place. To hire me is overkill," Shizune said making everyone gasp. Everyone felt they knew her, but with the fox ears, fox tail and the claws she was kinda hard to recognize.

"Iwa! They did this! Why am I not surprised?" These were the various comments that went throughout the anbu while Tsunade mentally chuckled.

"_Shizune your too slick for your own good," _Tsunade thought before slamming the ground causing it to quake. Shizune backflipped from the impending crash and jumped to a rooftop.

"Well I'm the Godaime Hokage of Konoha and your going to be sent back to Iwa in a body bag," Tsunade said and while applying chakra to her feet, she dashed for Shizune and slammed her in the face sending the raven haired hanyou through numerous buildings. The anbu smirked and felt a rush of confidence come over them when they saw that, but after about 2 minutes Shizune emerged and rubbed the back of her neck while smiling.

"Okay then Godaime-sama, show me how strong you are before I kill you," Shizune said, but was secretly happy. In the past future she had always wanted to fight Tsunade like this. Well...not like THIS, but somewhere along the lines of something like this. Tsunade narrowed her eyes in a mock serious tone before smiling.

"Well it's not everyday I see someone who can survive a punch from me head on," Tsunade spoke praising her 'enemy'. The blonde Hokage had to be lucky that Sarutobi was gone and enjoying his retirement or he could have seen through her fake play easily. Shizune only grinned and formed a chakra blade in her left and right hand.

"Well it's nice to meet a polite opponent. Now then, let's go" Shizune said as the two females charged each other. The anbu wanted to fight with their Hokage, but she told them to stay back so she could handle it. Naturally, they all did stay back and decided only to intervene in case their Hokage needed help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anko and Kurenai had finished their job and their attacks were quite sufficient.<p>

"Well Nai-chan shall we go home now?" Anko asked. Kurenai kicked other shinobi into one of the burning houses and smiled.

"Sure Anko let's go," Kurenai said and the girls were about to walk away, but were stopped by a yell.

"**Dynamic Entry," **an obvious person yelled making Anko and Kurenai dodge the attacker and backflip, Both looked to see Gai along with Asuma as both took fighting stances.

"First it's Suna and Oto now it's someone we don't even know? Man, people are getting bolder these days," Asuma said looked at the two hanyou women. Kurenai brushed a hand through her hair and glared at Asuma almost immediately.

"Anko, you take Gai. I'll handle Asuma. I've always wanted to have a spar with him, but he always turned me down. Now it's gonna be good," Kurenai said with her tail twirling around. Anko grinned at her friends and sealed her sword away. She had fought Gai before and weapons weren't very good on him. Plus, her sword was freakin' expensive not just to buy, but also to repair.

"Well I can finally get rid of that green spandex and maybe I can take out that 'youthful' personality of his," Anko said grinning. Kurenai nodded and both girls took their fights.

"How long against them?" Kurenai asked.

"30 minutes Nai-chan. An hour at the most before we have to get back," Anko replied and both women dashed towards their respective fights wanting to end this now.


	47. Chapter 47

Kurenai and Anko quickly erased the distance between Gai, Asuma and themselves as they took the moment of distraction and each kicked the two men across their faces. Gai was sent into a burning building and Asuma was kicked into an adjacent building to Gai. Kurenai and Anko smiled at each other before giving each other a wink and waited for their opponents to arrive.

No less than five minutes did Gai appear first from the building rooftop and gave a grin before wiping the blood from his chin. He had never been kicked so hard in his life. He wasn't sure how strong Tsunade's punches or kicks were, but if they were anything like this then it was something to be feared.

Gai jumped off of the roof of the building and landed on the ground before smiling at the two women.

"That was a nice kick. It's too bad that I have to kill such a youthful opponent," Gai said and Anko had to give a reply by smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm did you say something?" Anko asked making Gai's enormous eyebrows twitch. Gai stuck his finger and her and gritted his teeth.

"Damn you and your hip attitude. Your just like Kakashi, but even talk. Let's have our youth explode!" Gai yelled and ran at Anko. Anko cracked her knuckles and charged at Gai all the while feeling the bloodlust rush through her veins. Gai and Anko collided and the impact cause a small crater to appear beneath them. Anko had to smile from the contact, not once was she able to match Gai in power, but now was a different story. Anko and Gai continued their struggle while their chakras flared at each other. Anko, then, shifted her stance and managed to bring her foot around to kick Gai's side, but the jonin saw it coming and immediately jumped into the air dodging Anko's kick however, he wasn't done as he brought his own leg to Anko's face. Anko quickly stopped the kick with her right hand and before either could counter, Anko backed up slightly and massaged her neck in a smile.

"Alright Gai, I'll keep this strictly taijutsu. It'll be more fun that way," Anko said softly and tightened her fist. Gai narrowed his eyes at her before ducking his head and widened his eyes when he saw Anko behind him with a right kick aimed at his skull along with a demonic smile.

"I-I didn't even see her move," Gai said to himself, but Anko quickly made her next maneuver and began to spin her body in the air. The result was her slamming her left foot into Gai's face. Kurenai clapped at Anko's fight and was still standing next to the building that Asuma was supposed to be in. She knew he was still in there, probably thinking of a way to fight her, but she was all the more content to wait.

Anko chuckled at her hit, but it only spurred Gai on and he did something that she wouldn't have thought that he'd do so early in a fight. Gai sighed and removed his weights sending them to the ground with a giant crash. Anko suddenly felt a rush of excitement hit her knowing this would be a good fight. It was all amazing to her that she felt like a snake. Waiting for the moment to strike the opponent, keeping them thinking that they could get away, waiting for the perfect time to end it all. It thrilled the Snake Mistress so much. Gai instantly disappeared from view and before Anko could tell what happened, she was slammed in the stomach by Gai making her gasp from the hit, but it wasn't done as Gai took his other fist and made it connect to Anko's jaw making the Snake Mistress hanyou fly a couple of feet before backflipping and landing on the ground in a slide. She looked up, but Gai was gone and before long she grabbed a punch from Gai shocking the jonin until she huffed.

"Not bad Gai. That was good, now let me see if I can't do better," Anko stated and slammed Gai in the stomach. Gai widened his eyes at the hit and felt back to the ground making Anko chuckle, but it turned into an amused grin when she saw a tree log in it's place.

"Gai! You gonna hide from me?" Anko asked while the fires raged around Konoha. She and Kurenai knew that they would have to leave soon, but it felt so good to be fighting people who wouldn't bite the dust in one hit. Suddenly the flames intensified in front of Anko and the jonin hanyou had to raise an eyebrow before seeing Gai inside the flames with his right fist back and his left palm open. It was aimed at Anko and the snake woman smirked. Gai's chakra intensified making the fires swirl around ever area except on him.

"**Hi no Hōkō( Roar of the Fire)," **Gai yelled out as he extended his fist sending a spiraling blaze of chakra towards Anko. To Anko, the fire looked like a spiraling tunnel headed for her, which it was, but she could think about that later. Anko acted fast and quickly dodged the spiraling fire, but when she did Anko gasped when she saw Gai under her. Gai kicked Anko into the air with his foot and quickly disappeared from under her. Anko had seen this technique multiple times and it made her tingle that Gai was trying it on her. She always wanted to be in one, but Gai told her it was dangerous so she let it go, but now it was very much different. She was gonna experience it for the first time. Gai appeared underneath Anko and his quickly grabbed her arms and held on tight.

"It ends now. Goodbye," Gai said to Anko as they both spiraled into the ground.

"**Omote Renge(Primary Lotus)," **Gai yelled out as he slammed Anko's head into the ground. Kurenai widened her eyes at the sight, but her shock was interrupted when she head the sound of knives hitting each other. The Genjutsu Mistress gave a small smirk before turning around to the building. Asuma soon emerged for the destroyed establishment with his trench knives and apparently he was smoking a cigarette in his mouth which made Kurenai sigh. Some things about people never change.

"Well lady, you have a mean left kick I'll give you that. If I didn't block that kick it might have dislocated my jaw," Asuma said with a groan. Kurenai gave an innocent smile and simply shrugged her shoulders at his comment.

"Or I just held back enough to not dislocate your jaw," Kurenai returned making Asuma narrow his eyes at her. The bearded jonin sighed before covering his entire trench knives in fuuton chakra. Kurenai, in turn, took out a kunai and shifted into a demon taijutsu stance she remembered Naruto teaching her during some of their free time. Naruto told her that the demon taijutsu stance was about being fierce and vicious in your strikes, similarly to the Inuzuka stance, but this form left no mercy to be desired at all. Kurenai dropped to all fours and her canines started to show in her teeth while her claws sharpened and her chakra grew a bit darker. Asuma nearly choked on the KI that Kurenai was exuding and almost allowed the cigarette to fall from his mouth. Kurenai chuckled at Asuma's expense, but the bearded jonin didn't back down and with his fuuton chakra powered trench knives he turned back to the flaming building behind him and he stuck his trench knives inside. Suddenly and instantly, the trench knives were coated in a massive fire taking the shape of the very weapons themselves.

"Alright then. I'll show you why Konoha is the strongest of the Five Nations," Asuma said to Kurenai. Kurenai smirked and itched her claws in anticipation.

"Then show me Asuma-san," Kurenai said before the two disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>While Kurenai and Anko were having their fights, Shizune and Tsunade were having their own. Tsunade was huffing from the mock fight and she had to curse that Shizune didn't even look winded in the least. Tsunade then had to thank Kami that she was on their side.<p>

"Come on Godaime-sama. You said you'd show me your power," Shizune said to her. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at Shizune's cheekiness in their fight, but with all the Anbu watching them, she knew Shizune had point.

"Alright then, you asked for it," Tsunade said moving through some handsigns. Shizune recognized them completely from all the years she had been with Tsunade in the past future and she knew to keep up this fight in front of everyone, Tsunade wouldn't hold her punch anymore. Well even if she didn't it wouldn't really do much.

"**Infūin: Kai( Reserve Seal: Release)," **Tsunade said as strange purplish markings appeared across her face. Tsunade suddenly overflowed with chakra and it made Shizune slightly chuckle. The brunette decided to get serious and unhenged her fox ears. Everyone felt the chakra increase from Shizune and the two women smiled.

"Right here Godaime-sama," Shizune said pointing at her chest. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but she got the idea and smirked. With a simple twist of her foot, Tsunade disappeared from view, shocking all the anbu present, however Shizune was able to follow her movement and she was graced with a strong hit to her stomach courtesy of Tsunade and her fist. Shizune was sent spiraling into a building and the crash made a loud noise for everyone. Soon an anbu appeared next to Tsunade deciding to express some concerns.

"Godaime-sama, we have to hurry. The village is in disarray right now. What should we do?" The anbu asked her. Tsunade turned her gaze to see the village fires getting bigger and it didn't worry her since the place would officially burn in two years, but it just wasn't meant to be right now. Tsunade turned back to the anbu and narrowed her eyes.

"Then what are you doing over here? I can handle myself just fine Hawk. Now stop the fires. I'll take care of the intruder," Tsunade told them. Everyone hesitated with her orders before Tsunade slammed the ground with her fist in mock anger.

"This is an order from your Hokage! Get going!" Tsunade yelled and all the anbu immediately obeyed then shushined out of sight wishing their Godaime good luck. Tsunade felt all their presences leave and immediately Shizune appeared from the rubble while cleaning some of the dust from her clothes.

"Wow you really can be scary when you want Tsunade-san," Shizune told her. Tsunade brushed her hand through her hair and chuckled.

"I suppose, so then where are Kushina, Minato, and Fu?" The Hokage asked the hanyou. Shizune allowed her eyes to lock in on the three mentioned people, but it was hard with all the screaming and yelling, but it felt good. Real good nonetheless. Suddenly she picked up on them, apparently fu decided to raid all the shops for their weapons since good kunai and materials are so hard to come by these days. Well they really aren't, but Konoha won't be needing them in two years so why not grab some things?

"So what are they doing?" Tsunade asked. Shizune chuckled and turned to Tsunade with a look of humor on her face.

"Well apparently, they decided that Konoha has no need for supplies and weapons so their raiding the places," Shizune said and Tsunade had to chuckle at that. Tsunade knew she was going to have mountains of paperwork for all of this, but she honestly didn't mind since Naruto told her the way to do it faster.

"Well that's bad for Konoha. I'll be lucky if we don't get attacked while you, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Yuugao are gone," Tsunade said. Shizune chuckled with a nod, but then Tsunade turned to her with a look of confusion.

"Just curiosity, why are you taking Jiraiya and Yuugao-san with you?" Tsunade asked. Shizune raised an eyebrow and then turned to look at the moon. It seemed magnificent amidst all the fires. It had sort of a weird feeling, but Shizune turned back to Tsunade.

"Well we need those two. I'm sure Naruto-kun wants them, especially Yuugao, but He might have another reason. We'd have asked you to give us all a two year training trip, but then that would be kind of suspicious," Shizune said before Tsunade smiled.

"It's gonna be destroyed in two years as soon as you guys get back right?" Tsunade asked them. Shizune nodded wondering what Tsunade had in mind.

"Well I can have the Namikaze family leave. I'll say it's for a diplomatic mission to Oto. You said Yagura was still over there, so why don't you guys go? I'll handle everything here," Tsunade opted. Shizune raised an eyebrow at Tsunade and then chuckled.

"Well I guess that's the new plan then," Shizune said before the two women shunshined out of sight, preferable to go home like they planned.

* * *

><p>Naruto had taken Konan to his house and he already spotted Zabuza, Haku and Kin in the room. Zabuza was about to put on his jonin vest while Kin and Haku were gonna put on their chunin vests. The best way to avoid detection is to blend in with the background or in this case the burning village and it's shinobi.<p>

"Well I take it you guys had fun?" Naruto asked them. All three nodded and Konan had to think that they way they smiled was rather creepy looking, but she kept up her stoic face and didn't say anything. Everyone then saw Konan and turned to Naruto for a sort of explanation to the purple haired woman next to him.

"Naruto-kun who's that?" Kin asked him. Naruto chuckled and allowed Konan to take a seat on the couch. Konan did well not to make any sudden moves since she was their prisoner.

"This is Konan, she a member of Akatsuki who's trying to capture all the bijuu although it's a hollow dream now so nothing to really worry about. So she's our temporary recruit," Naruto told them. Everyone looked at him incredulously before sighing.

"So she willingly wants to help us?" Haku asked. Naruto smirked, but shook his head and Haku raised an eyebrow before everyone gave him a blank stare.

"You threatened her didn't you?" Zabuza asked him. Naruto swayed his head left and right slightly before sheepishly chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. Everyone sweatdropped, but then Naruto suddenly got a gleam in his eyes and everyone shivered slightly. The blonde then clapped his hands like he was calling for a butler.

"Zabuza, take Konan to a place so she may get comfortable. Chop chop," Naruto said causing Haku and Kin to laugh at an irate Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist grew a tick mark on his head and gritted his teeth.

"Why do I have to do it? Why are you even ordering me around here?" Zabuza asked unsheathing his sword. Naruto chuckled and took a few steps back before Zabuza started to chase the blonde around the room. It astounded Konan that despite the situation happening in their village at this very moment Naruto, Zabuza, Haku and Kin were all laughing like it was a regular day.

"_Why are they laughing? Aren't they concerned for their village at all?" _Konan thought to herself. Zabuza, eventually stopped chasing Naruto and huffed his annoyance at him.

"It was a joke Zabuza. Man, you need to lighten up. Take some vacation time or something," Naruto suggested. Zabuza continued to huff, but slowly calmed down and soon the five in the room were graced with another's presence.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, you and the others are back. And with an extra guest," Mikoto said with a warm smile. Naruto nodded and introduced the still silent Konan to Mikoto and vice versa. Naruto explained the situation to Mikoto and told her to take Konan to a vacant room which was apparently the last one available. Naruto sighed as he and the others would have to build more things. Soon the door opened and revealed Fu, Minato and Kushina with about three scrolls each.

"Hey guys guess what. We...took...everything," Fu said unsealing the scrolls allowing plenty of weapons to fall to the floor. Zabuza and Kin gasped at the many weapons, but Haku's eyes gleamed making everyone sweatdrop at the ice user.

"So what did Kaa-san and Tou-san get?" Naruto asked them. Minato smirked and unsealed plenty of food supplies which consequently the majority of it was cup ramen and other things. The Yondaime suddenly saw everyone lick their lips while looking at the ramen and he just confirmed something in his mind.

"_Yep, they all have a thing for ramen. I wonder if it's a hanyou thing,"_ Minato thought, but ignored it.

"Alright we'll deal with this later. Now has anyone seen-," Naruto paused when the door opened to reveal Tsunade, Shizune, Hana, Kiba, and Tsume walk through the door.

"Well that was fun. I think most of the people know we're gone, but Kurenai and Anko are still out there. I think I smelled Gai and Asuma with them. Their probably fighting right now," Tsume reasoned. Naruto sighed with a small chuckle before rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"I guess they still wanted to have some fun," Shizune mentioned. Everyone nodded and Naruto was about to walk to the door, but Tsunade and Shizune stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, we were thinking about the two years we would leave Konoha and Tsunade said she would make it so that the entire family could leave," Shizune told him. Naruto's hand stopped on the doorknob in front of him and he looked down for a second.

"Well I'm sure that has it's benefits I'd rather keep the intel from Konoha from the inside. It's not like they can do anything against us, but I'd rather keep them close. Besides that, I'm sure we can squeeze a few more allies our out of this village. And besides that, I wanted to get the people who I want alive out of that village before it's destruction and for that I need most of you guys to stay here," Naruto told them. Everyone seemed to understand his reasoning and simply nodded while the blonde left to go get his two troublesome ladies. The blonde rushed into the trees and disappeared out of sight completely.

After Naruto left, Zabuza along with Haku and Kin decided to go out also and 'help' their village teammates with the unknown 'threat'. The three disappeared from view and saw that most of the fires were being put out by those with suiton chakra and suiton techniques. Some katon techniques were used to counter act the other fires and others uses doton techniques to stamp the fire out. Zabuza and Haku took over with suiton and Kin took with doton. Some of the chunin and jonin stopped the three working hard to put out the fires and it actually made some of them work harder to put them out, but that's not what the three were thinking.

"_Man all that work, all that carnage...gone. I can't believe I have to wait two years to do this again," _Zabuza thought while making a water dragon slam into raging buildings thus destroying the fires.

"_Well that was fun, I can't wait for the other two years," _Kin said as she crushed the burning building under a doton technique.

"_I wonder how strong I'll get in the future. Maybe I can take out more people that this time. I can't wait for those two years. It's gonna be good. So goooood," _Haku grinned with a small demonic smile that made some of the jonin shiver, but they put that aside since their was work to be done. The fires still raged in some areas and people avoided one particular place. One, because it was the most intense and second, the instantly they tried to go, they were hit by the foulest chakra they could ever feel. It was sickening.

* * *

><p>Asuma and Kurenai continued to battle with each other. Asuma had to praise the woman's tenacity as he figured she could be a jinchuuriki with the stamina she had. Kurenai on the other hand couldn't say much for Asuma's skills. For normal shinobi, they were more than above average. They were excellent in some areas, but for someone like her well...they were kinda sad. Kurenai could tell Asuma was exhausted. His flaming knives had lost their flames long ago and he had yet to really give her an injury. Asuma was slightly bleeding on the right side of his face. His right arm was broken and he was limping. It wasn't going good for him at all. He saw that Anko had survived Gai's primary lotus and she ended up fighting the surprised spandex jonin. Anko had already proved to Gai that she was quite the deadly taijutsu expert. It also helped that Gai had no idea who he was fighting, you would think that the purple hair would have given Anko away, but it didn't not that she was complaining in the least. Gai had been forced to go into the third gate of the eight gates and he felt he was only evenly matched up to Anko. Anko however, saw that he was trying and it thrilled the snake mistress that Gai thought he was actually keeping up with her.<p>

The fighting was intense and heavy, but the two jonin of Konoha tried their best to bring their enemy down. Gai rammed a fist at Anko's face, but it didn't connect as Anko grabbed his arm and threw him over her body. Gai huffed in exhaustion at his fruitless efforts. He truly found himself a 'youthful' opponent. Anko suddenly shivered from Gai's thought, but then Gai had enough. He had to help out in other places. He had to end this now.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no way of beating me now," Gai said as he charged his chakra. Anko raised an eyebrow before widening her eyes to see Gai's skin get redder and the muscles of his body began to strain and show veins. Anko licked her lips and unhenged her eyes showing them to be slits. Gai had used the Gate of Opening, Healing and Life. Now it was time to go further.

"**Gate of Pain: Release! Gate of Limit: Release!" **Gai's features changed drastically. Anko felt the power increase and it astounded her greatly. He was at least near Orochimaru's level now, but she knew he was nowhere near done. Gai's skin grew more red, his chakra overflowed and green chakra swirled around him.

"**Gate of View: Release! **And lastly to end it all! **Gate of Wonder: Release!" **Gai yelled out and the ground started to shake from the pressure. Anko could tell Gai was always interesting, but this was even better than interesting. Gai was the mere image of a chakra house. He was seemed to be sweating blue sweat which evaporated from his body in mere seconds. Anko was actually pushed back for a few seconds by the immense chakra. It was felt by nearly everyone in Konoha. Kurenai and Asuma being the closest besides Anko also stopped their fight to slightly watch the fight unfold.

"You realize it's over right? Your friend is finished and so are the rest of your partners," Asuma told Kurenai. The Genjutsu Mistress gave a small smirk which wasn't missed by Asuma who raised an eyebrow in confusion and wondered if Gai could back up the bearded jonin's claim.

Gai had finished his charge at turned his gaze to Anko. Anko smirked at his new form, but faster than she could or would expect she was sent flying into the air and saw Gai where she stood.

"_Hmm, that's a good speed boost. As expected of our Green Beast," _Anko thought to herself before backflipping in the air, but in an instant Gai disappeared from view on the ground and slammed Anko in the back with his foot and sent her spiraling into the ground beneath them. The ground made a loud crash and Asuma gave a small smirk. Gai was more than ready for Anko to appear again and when he saw her shadow in the smoke he quickly vanished again and punched her into another building. Anko had to smile. She never felt so good. The feeling of fighting. The thrill of it all. The demonic blood inside her telling her to go all out with Gai and leave him as a pile of bones in her frenzy. Because of Gai, Anko's hair wasn't in a pineapple shape anymore as the hair came down just past her shoulders.

Gai awaited Anko's return if she dared and began to feel the effects of the Gates rush in on him, but now wasn't the time to think about the pain, but the opponent in front of him. Suddenly, Gai was graced with a strong chakra spike. Asuma felt it also and so did Kurenai.

"_She's finally gotten serious, though I doubt there's a need to," _Kurenai thought with a grin before turning back to Asuma.

"Well that's all for tonight then. See you later," Kurenai said blowing a kiss to Asuma. Before he knew what she meant, Asuma was slammed in the back of the neck by Kurenai's kage bunshin and fell unconscious to the ground. Kurenai smirked at Asuma's unconscious form and continued to watch the fight between Anko and Gai.

Gai was treated to a demonic chakra. It was far from human and it was even more foul than he ever felt. Gai however, didn't back down and Anko came out with a grin. Every feature on her was out in the open. Her ears were out, her eyes were slitted, her claws were sharpened, her canines were in full view. Her tail was out and swaying around.

"W-What are you?" Gai asked her. Anko grinned at his question and chakra leaked from her body and Anko gave him a death glare exuding her KI nearly making the jonin fall to his feet.

"I'm just your average hanyou. Now then, I believe we were just getting started," Anko said and Gai quickly stood to his feet. Gai vanished fast and tried to hit Anko, but he was in for a shock went Anko smirked and grabbed his fist.

"You gotta be faster than that," Anko said slamming her fist into Gai's stomach. Gai coughed and winced from the pain since he had never been hit while using this form before. Anko, then squeezed Gai's hand making it hurt even more. Gai brought his foot around to meet Anko's face, but it was met with her other hand as a block. Both locked eyes for a second and in that second they vanished and the booming sounds of shockwaves filled the air. Kurenai felt like she was watching fireworks before she was interrupted from her watch.

"You girls having fun," Naruto said appearing beside her. Kurenai stood to her feet and smiled.

"Well it was fun to fight then, but I think Anko's just having her fun right now," Kurenai said following their movements with her fox eyes. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"She always was the fiery type," Naruto chuckled making Kurenai nod.

"Not that you don't like that right Naruto-kuuuun?" Kurenai cooed. Naruto grinned and shook his head and continued with watching the fight for a bit longer before interrupting.

Anko and Gai continued their taijutsu match and were already causing chaos. No matter who struck, even if they missed, they were causing damage to the surrounding area. Both suddenly appeared across from each other and Gai was at his limit. He had overused the Gates longer than he wanted and his chakra was low. Anko seemed to be breathing slightly, but she could still keep going if she wanted. The chakra started to leave Gai's body and his skin returned to normal. His muscles were strained and his body was in pain, a lot of it too. Gai dropped to the ground in exhaustion and Anko sighed.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would anyway," Anko said henging her fox features keeping her power under wraps. Anko looked at the unconscious Gai and smiled.

"It was fun Gai. Maybe I'll fight you again in two years. If your not one of us, then I hope you fight till you have nothing to lose," Anko said vanishing from the field. Both jonin of Konoha were left on the ground completely exhausted due to their fight. Anko reappeared in the tree with Kurenai as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Had fun?" Naruto asked her. Anko chuckled with an embarrassed grin, but nodded and Naruto simply smiled as he patted her back.

"Well that was what today was for ladies. Now then let's go. We have a long day ahead of us for the next few days," Naruto told them. Kurenai and Anko nodded and the three shunshined out of sight.

* * *

><p>In Kumo, Yugito had told Raikage about her meeting with Naruto and she stressed that the blonde hanyou needed to see him. It irked Raikage that the son of Minato and Kushina was alive, but even more so that he'd want to meet with him, but what did the stubborn kage have to lose? There wasn't that many people stronger than him and there definitely wasn't that many people who were faster than him so he decided to meet with Naruto.<p>

"Yugito, send an messenger bird to the Hokage. Tell her I'd like to meet with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Raikage told her. Yugito nodded and left to prepare a hawk to go to Konoha. A sighed and slumped into his chair.

"If it's not one thing, it's another. I wonder what he wants anyway," A said before turning back to his paperwork which he so wanted to destroy with a quick flash of lightning, but resisted the attempt.

Meanwhile, Yugito strapped message to a bird and sent it off towards Konoha.

"I wonder if their doing in Konoha. I barely had the time to hang out with the guy at all," Yugito said to herself, but her tenant decided to input her own opinion.

"**Are you kidding? You haven't stopped talking about him since we met him. Not that I'm complaining, I mean did you see him? He like a Kami on earth. I'd love a go at him if I weren't in this seal. HEY! If he's the Yondaime's kid then he should be able to get me out of here right?" **Nibi asked in an excited tone. Yugito chuckled knowing she was about to rain on Nibi's parade even if it was a joke.

"And what makes you think I'll let him do that?" Yugito asked making Nibi fault in her cage. The female blonde was then treated to some crying and Nibi talking about containers and them being unfair to their Bijuu. Yugito had to chuckle at Nibi's expense and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Sorry Nibi, I couldn't resist. I won't promise, but I'll ask him when he arrives," Yugito answered effectively making Nibi jump up and down in her cage.

"**I knew my Kitten was a nice. I'm gonna give that Namikaze the ride of his natural or rather unnatural life," **Nibi said and Yugito had to sweatdrop at her Bijuu.

"I change my mind now!" Yugito yelled making Nibi scream at her bijuu. This argument went on for a while until they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>It had been one week since the attack on Konoha and needless to say, Naruto and his family had accomplished their goal. They really caused some mass hysteria and most people were too scared to leave their own houses for a few days. Tsunade had put the shinobi into overdrive to find the people responsible. She didn't forget that this could be an 'inside' job and had everyone examined by Ibiki and Inoichi. Naruto and his family checked out since everyone claimed to have been with another person and the alibi was airtight. The occasional person did come up and opened a store to help people with food and everything, but construction was really coming down and people were really working to put things back in order since the destruction. Tenten and the other genin had asked Naruto, Haku, Kin, and Kiba what had happened in the village, but all they said was that it was a pretty bad invasion by an unknown force.<p>

Multiple memorial services were held for the shinobi and civilians who died in the invasion with the death count going over a thousand. Tsunade told the families how sorry she was and she would do everything in her power to catch the people responsible. Incidentally, Gai and Asuma were put in the hospital for an extended period due to the fighting and if not for Tsunade, they really would have been dead.

Jiraiya and Yuugao had returned from their respective assignments and were shocked that Konoha had been attacked. They saw all the burned buildings and the countless amounts of people working on restoring the place. Yuugao had heard of Kakashi's death and it truth be told, she was rather indifferent to it. She did fell partially sad because Kakashi was her senpai and her captain. However, she felt impartial because Kakashi had trained the stuck-up Uchiha and bent over backwards for anything the council told him. That wasn't the mark of a true anbu, not at all.

In the village, some stores had been raided by 'someone' and most people were broke and were working hard to restore the places and their homes. Jiraiya asked Tsunade what was up, but she did her best act and said she didn't know. She had been buried ten feet under paperwork and thanked Kami that Naruto told her the secret to it. Hearing Naruto's name, Jiraiya went to check up on his godson and the household. He remembered the news about Akatsuki and he planned to take Naruto with him.

Naruto and the others however were making plans of their own. Tsunade had told Naruto about the note from Kumo and he thanked her for it. The blonde read the note and made it apparent to meet with Raikage as soon as possible. It also turned out that since the invasion, Ayame and Teuchi had been visiting Naruto's house a lot more since their place was destroyed in the fire which caused Naruto and Shizune to glare at some of their faces who said that they didn't do it. However, it was gone and both the Father and daughter were planning on renovating, but with the repairs of everything, it wouldn't be done for a while so Naruto allowed the two to stay in his house. Naruto, with the help of his family and his kage bunshins, was able to make another compound, albeit the same height as his own part of the compound, he made it virtually the same as his for others. Ayame and Teuchi took up residence there and needless to say, when the two had the required ingredients it was like a Ramen Night at the Namikaze compound.

Not much else was a problem, not even Konan. The purple haired woman had been mostly quiet for the first few days since she didn't have much to talk about, but Naruto, Shizune, and the rest of the family actually got her to talk even if it was for a bit. She generally didn't say much, but she had told Naruto that he was the most perplexing man she had ever met. Naruto didn't know whether to take that for an insult or compliment, but he chose the compliment. When Jiraiya had told Naruto about Akatsuki, Naruto and Shizune packed their things for their trip and Tsunade requested that Yuugao go with them as a sort of downtime for the anbu. Yuugao wanted to relent that she didn't need any down time, but one look from Tsunade and the female anbu sighed and nodded. She knew it was useless, but she could have tried she guessed. Everyone else was left in the village to train and do other things. Naruto left Kushina and Zabuza in charge of everything while they were gone and the two accepted. Naruto had wanted to go and see how Yagura was doing with Oto which the Sanbi jinchuuriki claimed was doing very well. It was even better than when Orochimaru was there.

"Alright you guys we're leaving," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and came to see them off. Shizune put her scrolls away and Yuugao was still in her anbu attire, but it was a bit cooler.

"Well Naruto let's go. Time waits for no one," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod along with Shizune and Yuugao.

"Oh and Jiraiya," Kushina called out.

"Yes?" He answered.

"If my sochi comes back a pervert...I'll kill you," Kushina said knowing it was a bit late to be saying that, but she felt the need to scare Jiraiya and scare him she did as the sannin cowered behind Naruto's shoulder, but nodded. Soon the four walked off from the village and it didn't take long before they reached a hill. Naruto looked back at Konoha and gave a demonic smile while unhenging his red, slitted eyes.

"Live for these two years Konoha. **They are the last time you will EVER see the light of day again," **Naruto said before turning back to the road and disappearing. Kushina at the others returned to the village and began their own fun.

"Alright time to scout people. We've got two years so let's get to it," Anko said with her fist pumped. Everyone chuckled, but nodded and shunshined out of sight. Konoha's countdown is starting and it's final day of reckoning will soon start. The death of everything that breathes within Konoha's walls. In two years, it burns to the ground.


	48. Chapter 48

_**3 weeks later**_

Naruto, Jiraiya, Yugao, Shizune, and Tayuya were all busy going through a random town. Jiraiya had stressed to Naruto the importance of learning how to control Kyuubi's charka, but the blond told him that there was no need to learn it. Naruto knew Jiraiya was curious as to why he would refuse training from the sannin and so was Yugao, but he managed to deter them with the saying that due to certain things, the Kyuubi wouldn't be helping him. Jiraiya and Yugao wondered what he meant, but didn't press the issue. As far as Jiraiya was concerned, they just had to stay away from Akatsuki until Naruto was strong enough to take care of himself, which the blonde was, but he couldn't tell Jiraiya that just yet.

In the 3 weeks time period, Naruto had suggested to the group that they go to Oto and dig up on some intel about Orochimaru. Jiraiya would have slapped the blonde for the audacity he said to them, but Shizune nodded in agreement and even said that since she and Naruto were jonin shinobi that they could go if they wanted to. Yugao had chuckled at Jiraiya's expense as they headed to Oto. While Jiraiya and Yugao did some intel on Oto for the time being, Naruto and Shizune secretly checked up with Yagura wanting their real information. Yagura had told them that Oto was doing real well for itself and he introduced Naruto and Shizune to Tayuya who at first scoffed seeing Naruto and Shizune were the same height as her, but when Yagura told her that Naruto was the leader she instantly started cussing up a storm on them. Shizune then told Naruto that Tayuya reminded her of Kushina in a sense which Naruto chuckled.

However, Tayuya and Naruto turned out to be quite alright with each other. It took some time for the two to get used to each other, but not that long. Tayuya had constantly questioned the blonde about his power and the death of Orochimaru. It was amusing to Shizune that Naruto and Tayuya got into a cussing argument about Orochimaru's death and whether it was possible or impossible. In the end, Naruto won, but only because Tayuya couldn't think of anything more to say on the matter. Despite the arguments, Naruto had gotten along real well with Tayuya and Tayuya with him. She even gave him the nickname 'Golden shithead' and Naruto called her 'Tomato bitch' which had Shizune laughing at each name. When most of Oto heard from Yagura that Naruto was the person he was talking about as the one who planned the invasion of Oto, most were skeptical at first, but Yagura convinced them all and the people followed Naruto, but the blonde held a better idea. He had allowed Yagura to stay in charge of Oto as the Otokage since the blonde would be moving around too much to do it and the Sanbi jinchuuriki was more than happy to do it.

Naruto had also give Yagura the fox mark and the Sanbi jinchuuriki found it strange at first, but it felt awesome. He had a much better mastery over water manipulation than before. Yagura's features seemed to be mellowed with the Sanbi's chakra. It did worry him about having fox powers while being a jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, but it all worked out fine. He had light-grey fox ears and a light-grey fox tail. Yagura adapted to his power quickly and told Naruto to take Tayuya with them to get her used to the idea of being around them as hanyou. Naruto nodded and took Tayuya with him and Shizune then explained to Jiraiya and Yugao that they found her in the village and that she didn't want to be there anymore which confused Tayuya, but one quick explanation from Shizune and Tayuya played along with it.

Currently, the group was headed to Kumo since Tsunade had received the letter and sent Konan to deliver it which at first the purple haired woman relented, but in the end she went with it.

"So Golden shithead, where are we right now?" Tayuya asked with a grin. Jiraiya and Yugao sweatdropped at her attitude, but Naruto and Shizune were more or less amused with it. Tayuya gave things a nice change of pace for everyone.

"Well Tomato bitch, we are at the edge of Tea Country and will be crossing into Snow Country soon enough," Naruto replied. Jiraiya and Yugao sweatdropped again, but Tayuya gave a small. At least someone had some fuckin' balls to mock her like she mocked people.

Most of the trip had been quite and everyone noticed that the sun was going down for them all so they all went to a hotel and Jiraiya paid for everyone. Since they were used to it from their previous mission, Naruto, Shizune, and Yugao took one room and Jiraiya took another. Tayuya had taken another vacant room, not opting to sleep with the old pervert even if she died.

Naruto, Shizune and Yugao had placed their stuff down and rested on the beds. Which coincidently had both Yugao and Shizune taking each of Naruto's arms. Naruto chuckled as this probably wouldn't end well for him, but then the blonde had an idea for his family. He remembered the dragon summoning contract he held and he decided that he shouldn't be the only one to sign it. Naruto leaned up from the bed and turned to Shizune.

"Hey Shizune-chan don't you think we should give our family some summons?" Naruto asked her. Shizune raised an eyebrow at what the blonde was implying, but knowing Naruto she smirked and leaned up.

"Well if you mean your dragon summoning contract, I don't see why not? I've always wanted a summon," Shizune said and Naruto chuckled at her. Naruto told Yugao the same thing and the anbu was more than happy to have some companionship if she could help it. Naruto bit his thumb and went through the handsigns to summon his familiar.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and slammed the ground. Smoke covered the area and soon a light dragon appeared and smiled.

"**Hello Naruto-sama, it's been a while since you summoned me," **Kiara said with a glare and Naruto sheepishly chuckled. There wasn't that many things he could summon her for, but he did rightly apologize.

"Sorry about that Kiara-chan, I'll summon the dragons more frequently. I summoned you so that you could bring me the dragon contract," Naruto told her. Kiara nodded and immediately the contract puffed beside her and nudged it over to Naruto.

"**What do you plan on doing with it?" **Kiara asked him. Naruto smirked and unfurled the scroll before placing it on the ground. Yugao and Shizune saw his name in blood on the paper and Naruto smiled at them.

"I'm gonna have my family sign this contract. I want the Namikaze family to sign this contract. I was hoping that the dragons would become our family's personal summons," Naruto told her. Kiara widened her eyes for a second before grinning.

"**That's great Naruto-sama. If you want it, then it's fine. The dragons will serve the Namikaze family long till the end of time," **Kiara said and Naruto chuckled at that since that statement was more or less true even if Kiara didn't know it.

"Thank you Kiara-chan. Now then, Shizune-chan, Yugao-chan write your names on the seal and you both will receive your own personal dragon summons. There are Fire dragons, Water dragons, Earth dragons, Wind dragons, Lightning dragons, Dark dragons, Light dragons and Mystic dragons. So go ahead girls and summon your desired element dragon," Naruto told them.

Both women smirked at each other and both bit their thumbs. Shizune wrote her name first and after her was Yugao. When both names were imprinted on the scroll, the paper glowed for a bit and then it faded back into nothingness.

"Now then, summon the element dragon you want and you'll get one. There are plenty with personal attitudes so don't think your limited to only one," Naruto told them. Shizune and Yugao went through their hand signs and slammed them on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Kurai Ryu( Summoning: Dark Dragon)," **Shizune yelled out.

"**Kuchiyose: Hikari Ryu( Summoning: Light Dragon," **Yugao yelled out.

Soon two puffs of smoke came while Naruto and Kiara were watching the things go down with Naruto scratching Kiara's ears making her growl. Shizune stared at a black dragon with red eyes. It's wings were tucked under away and it bowed to her.

"**Hello ma'am. I'm Shiro. I'll be your personal summon," **Shiro said and Shizune smirked. She then softly petted Shiro on his back and her hands took into account the scales and other things on him. Shiro growled lowly and then Shizune smiled.

"Nice to meet you Shizune. I'm Shizune Uzumaki-Namikaze, I hope to work well with you as my personal summon," Shizune replied and Shiro nodded. The two then went on to their conversation about some things until they all heard Yugao gasp. Naruto and Shizune turned their heads to see Yugao and a pure white dragon staring at her. It stared a bit longer before bowing.

"**Hello, I'm Kya. Nice to meet you. I'll be your personal summon from this day forward," **Kya said and Yugao couldn't resist hugging her dragon. Kya chuckled at this since she had never had human contact before so it was all new to her. Soon both Shiro and Kya turned to see Naruto and Kiara smiling at them and both bowed low to them.

"**Naruto-sama thank you for making us allowing us to be the personal summons to your family. We won't let you down," **They said to him. Naruto chuckled and nodded before standing to his feet and patting the two dragons on their heads.

"It's alright you two. I'm more than glad to have you and my girls seem to like you," Naruto said making them nod. The blonde hanyou then turned back to Kiara as he wrapped up the scroll.

"Kiara-chan can you go back to the Namikaze compound and hand this scroll to Kushina and Zabuza. Tell them that they and everyone else are to sign the dragon contract. From now on, the Namikaze family is the only family that will have the dragon contract," Naruto told her. Kiara nodded and took the scroll in her mouth, but before she left Naruto had to ask Kiara something.

"Ne Kiara-chan, what's a dragon's lifespan?" Naruto asked her. Kiara raised an eyebrow before dropping the scroll to the floor.

"**Well we normally live for more than a millennium. Course humans don't live as long as we do. Why?"** Kiara asked and Naruto gave a small grin before rubbing the back of his cheek.

"Well the thing is Kiara-chan, Me and my family are hanyou. We're half demons so we're never going to die. We'll be living forever," Naruto told her. Naruto then inwardly cursed, he said that right in front of Yugao who was still in the damn room. What the hell was wrong with him?

Meanwhile, Kiara was in shock over those words. Normally dragons were a symbol of immortality, but they had been slightly down played since they never had a human contract or someone immortal before. Kiara suddenly smirked when she knew how strong the ties would be for the dragons to the Namikaze family.

"**Well Naruto-sama, that might not be a problem. In fact, that's the greatest of news. Well we'll be going to your family's house. Good night," **Kiara said as she, Shiro, and Kay all disappeared in a poof. It was then that Naruto and Shizune turned to Yugao who had a curious smile on her face.

"Mind explaining that hanyou part Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked with a too innocent smile. Naruto gulped and Shizune took cover behind Naruto's shoulder. It was so weird that two of the most powerful beings on this planet would be scared shitless by a woman and her KI.

"_Shizune-chan, if there was ever a time I wanted to die, it would be now," _

"_Naruto-kun, it was nice knowing you my husband,"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Konoha was still in turmoil. Most people were finally able to brave the outside, but a lot were still staying inside their homes. Most of the genin were given the details by there senseis and such. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were amazed that Gai had fought someone who could keep up with him using seven of the eight gates. That person couldn't be human to do that. Lee and Gai went to shout about Anko's youth and fire even if they didn't know it was here and this caused Anko who was quietly enjoying her dango to shudder like an extremely cold wind had hit her.<p>

Kurenai and Kiba were able to come up with guise that they didn't know much since they were busy putting out the fires in Konoha while other jonin and chunin were busy fighting off the enemy. Shino and Hinata seemed to buy it so they didn't press the issue anymore.

Tsunade and Fu were surrounded by dozens of paperwork for a week and they thanked Naruto so much for the secret to this labor and their got it all done with more time to spar. The two then engaged in casual conversation over their blonde kami which involved Fu blushing most of the time.

Mikoto and Kushina were oddly talking about their times with Naruto and both women blush for different reasons. Mikoto for even going for it and Kushina for doing it with her son, but neither complained in the least. However, Mikoto was downright jealous when Kushina flashed her ring right in front of the female Uchiha's face. It certainly made the female Uchiha want to see Naruto and have him give her one. They all started up their training again and the two were still quite the duo despite being so long apart from each other.

Haku, Kin, and Zabuza were a team for the most part since Naruto and Shizune were gone. The jonin and two chunin had been taking mission after mission like all the others to help with Konoha's repairs. It certainly helped that they had their never ending, demonic stamina. They currently helped the most A and B ranked missions completed than any other shinobi, except maybe Anbu.

Minato, Hana, and Tsume were simply relaxing at the compound since they didn't have much to do. The three weeks were sort of hectic for them. It was all amazing that they had to move so much even if they were hanyou. The repairs took forever and it was mainly only because of the Namikaze family and their legendary stamina that thinks were going ahead of schedule. So when the latest week rolled by, everyone was happy to be on break and not doing work. It was also funny that Konoha was none the wiser to their plans at all.

Currently, everyone was simply sitting around the compound with bored expressions on their faces. Outside missions, there wasn't really anything to do since Naruto and Shizune were the ones who gave them things to do.

"Someone please give me something to do," Kiba groaned as he laid on the couch with Akamaru sleeping on his stomach. Tsume and Hana groaned also asking for the same thing. Ayame, Haku, Kushina and Mikoto were making dinner for everyone so there wasn't much to do. Konan was sipping some tea while keeping her emotionless mask on, but her boredom was evident also.

Konan had really opened up to mostly everyone in the few weeks. Granted that most of them were talking to her and she wasn't replying much and she felt slightly bad for not replying back to the odd conversations that they were trying to have with her. Konan had eventually opened up a little more and she decided not to escape, even if she sometimes wanted to. To her, for some reason they all reminded her of how the original Akatsuki organization acted at times. It was one of the things that put a small smile across her face.

As Konan sipped her tea, she gave a small smile to Kiba and closed her book.

"Wanna read this book Kiba-san?" Konan asked and Kiba raised an eyebrow. Kiba was by no means a book person, but being bored made people do weird things in their lives. Kiba simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded while gently taking the book from Konan's hands. Konan then took out another book and simply read that one. Kiba walked over to the couch and opened the book and began reading. Tsume and Hana widened their eyes at the Inuzuka hanyou reading. Never in their lives would they have thought that Kiba would actually read. Almost like reading their thoughts, Kiba sent his mother and sister a death glare and the two turned their gazes from him and simply settled for awkward whistling. Kiba grinned and went back to reading before getting a small blush across his face.

"K-Konan-san, what is this book?" Kiba asked the paper user. Konan looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a ero-drama. I'm not used to such things, but I found it laying around the house so I read it. Is it interesting to you Kiba-san?" Konan asked making Kiba grow an even bigger blush across his face while the book in his hands was shaking slightly.

"Who do you think wrote it?" Kin asked twirling around a kunai in her hand.

"Whose ever it is, that person must have some weird tastes," Zabuza said entering the conversation. Anko and Kurenai nodded while reading books of their own until everyone was startled by a big poof. Everyone gasped and nearly fell from their seats before grabbing their kunai only to see Kiara coughing slightly. Everyone looked at the dragon in awe and Kiara straightened her throat.

"**Is this the Namikaze compound?" **Kiara asked just to be sure. Zabuza nodded and Kiara sighed with a smile. She was carrying a scroll and she slipped it on the ground.

"**I'm Kiara, most of you have met me before back when Naruto-sama introduced me. Naruto-sama has said to let everyone here to sign the dragon contract. He said that the dragons will become the Namikaze family's personal summon contract and we agreed. You will all choose from the many types of dragons and one will be your personal summon. Will you all sign?" **Kiara asked them. Everyone's eyes gleamed at her words and instantly nodded. The chance to have your own personal dragon? It was something out of a fairy tale. This was just the excitement that they all needed. Naruto always came through for them after all. Everyone dropped what they were doing and eagerly walked over. Kushina unfurled the scroll and everyone saw Naruto's name, Shizune's name, and Yugao's name over the scroll. Kiara gave everyone the types for dragons they could pick from and everyone had understood. Kushina went first and bit her thumb then wrote her name in the scroll. The light glowed then faded and Kushina slammed her hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Kasai Ryu," **Kushina yelled. Soon a puff of smoke came and quickly disappeared. Kushina was greeted to a red dragon whose scales matched her hair.

"**Hello, my name is Kira and I will be your personal summon," **Kira said and Kushina smiled. Both bowed to each other and the dragon took the time to look around the house that her summoner lived it. Tsume, Hana, and Kiba got excited and drew their names in the contract also.

"**Kuchiyose: Mizu/Kaze/Raiki Ryu," **The three Inuzukas yelled and they each slammed the ground. Hana was greeted to a water dragon whose scales were blue while Tsume was greeted to a wind dragon whose scales were white like Kiara's, but they weren't as vibrant. Lastly, Kiba was greeted to a lightning dragon whose scales were black, but small traces of lighting were coursing through them.

"**I am Aria, I'm Komano, and I'm Kaoru. We are your personal summons," **The three dragons said bowing to Kiba, Hana, and Tsume. The three Inuzukas smiled and nodded. Like Kira, the three other dragons ran around the compound to check it out and soon the other came also. Zabuza, Haku, and Kin did theirs and slammed their hands on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: Mizu/Mizu/Chikyū Ryu," **Zabuza, Haku, and Kin yelled. Soon two water dragons and one earth dragon appeared. Each dragon bowed it's head to it's new master.

"**I'm Tenjo, I'm Tengo, and I'm Soran. We are your personal summons," **The three dragons said to the three. Zabuza grinned along with Haku and Kin and the three bowed also. Next were Tsunade, Minato, and Fu. Mikoto and Konan had their second thoughts about doing it, but Konan more than Mikoto. She had never summoned before and it felt like pledging true allegiance to Naruto's family. Could Konan go through with it? Could Mikoto go through with it?

Minato having died, his contract with the toads was gone so he could someone with the rest of his family so he did. Minato got a wind dragon named Nami, Tsunade got an earth dragon named Roan, and Fu got a dark dragon named Fiore. Everyone loved their dragons currently. Anko wasn't sure she could sign it since she had a contract with the snakes so Kurenai went next. Kurenai got a light dragon named Kuran. When the current people were done, dragons were ablaze around the house and suddenly everyone looked at the three who didn't go.

"Anko, why aren't you gonna sign?" Kurenai asked softly petting Kuran. Anko gave a small grin and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hold the snake contract. I'm better off being known as the Snake Mistress," Anko said, but Kiara shook her head.

"**Anko-san, I'd like you to reconsider. I know how rare and powerful the snakes are and in truth us being reptiles like the snakes or at least related to them, you can hold both. It won't cause many problems, but try not to start one," **Kiara told her. Anko's face suddenly gleamed and she slightly bowed in a thank you. Anko sighed the contract and she summoned a fire dragon. It's name was Furin. Furin bowed to his summoner and Anko had to admit that her summon looked really nice. Lastly were Konan and Mikoto who still seemed rather hesitant.

"Mikoto, you should sign. I don't see why not," Kushina said making Mikoto narrow her eyes. She was sure that she wanted to stay with the family and everything, but there was something holding her back.

"Kushina I'm not sure. Maybe I shouldn't," Mikoto said and then Kushina gripped her best friend's hand and slightly squeezed it making Mikoto wince.

"Mikoto, you slept with my sochi. Your as much a part of this family as everyone else. Your signing that contract dattebane!" Kushina threatened and Mikoto gulped, but strangely, she felt better. Mikoto nodded and did her summoning also. Mikoto got a fire dragon named Zoran. He seemed nice enough so Mikoto liked him enough. She settled for giving her dragon soft rubs behind his ears which Zoran really liked.

"Well Konan-san, you might as well," Haku said and everyone nodded. Konan looked at the contract and then looked at the ground. She doubted she could go through with it. For some reason, she was...scared to sign it. She wasn't sure why, but it unsettled her slightly. Ayame and Teuchi not being shinobi opted to not sign unless they had to which everyone understood. Konan got up from her seat and sighed.

"Can I think about it for a bit?" Konan asked. Everyone looked at her, but Kiara nodded and wrapped up the scroll. Konan slowly walked up the stairs and left everyone else behind saying that she wasn't feeling very hungry tonight.

"**Did I do something wrong?" **Kiara asked. Everyone shook their heads and gave Kiara a reassuring smile.

"I kind of understand how she feels. Despite how well we all got along, Konan-san has only been here for awhile and it's too early for her to give her heart and soul to Naruto-kun's cause. I held back out of some unregistered fear, but it was gone. Konan-san doesn't have that luxury," Mikoto said to everyone. Soon all the dragons disappeared in heaps of smoke and Kiara left with a bow.

"Well pup was that exciting enough for you?" Tsume asked towards Kiba. The Inuzuka blush with a nod, but then his stomach grumbled and everyone laughed.

"Dinner will be ready soon everyone," Kushina and Haku yelled. Everyone suddenly drooled when the aroma was starting to exit the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto and Shizune were trying to save their skin by telling Yugao about being hanyou and some of it's other things. They left out Kyuubi dying and most of the invasion plot since Naruto hadn't been with her long. Yugao seemed to accept their explanation of everything, but she would be keeping an eye on her blonde boyfriend and his accomplice.<p>

Meanwhile, Kiara came back and reported everything to Naruto that occurred at the Namikaze compound. Naruto was happy that everyone seemed happy with their summons, but he gave a sort of small smile when he heard Konan didn't sign it, but he knew that people like Konan shouldn't be rushed into doing something. It would only make her hate him if he forced her to sign the contract, which he just wouldn't do. Naruto thanked Kiara and the mystic dragon took her leave.

Naruto then, realized it was getting late and the blonde decided it was time to go to bed. Shizune and Yugao agreed and the three went to sleep also to get on with the next day.

_**Morning**_

__Naruto and his girls woke up to the sunlight and immediately got dressed. They all had a peaceful sleep and could say that they felt quite well rested. Naruto slipped into a black shirt which covered his mesh shirt and black pants. He then wore his jonin vest along with his customary demon sage coat. Shizune simply wore her black kimono and her some short length high heels which concealed her mesh shirt and most of her concealed weapons. Yugao just settled for wearing her anbu armor since she felt more comfortable in it for traveling.

"Alright let's go," Naruto told them. Shizune and Yugao nodded and the three left their room and walked downstairs to see Jiraiya and Tayuya waiting for them. Jiraiya was reading a book and Tayuya was pacing the floor until she saw them all arrive.

"Well it's about time you fuckin' got here golden shithead. What the fuck took you so long?" Tayuya asked making Naruto sheepishly chuckled at her before he replied to her answer.

"Sorry about that Tomato-san. We got wrapped up in some things," Naruto told her. Tayuya raised an eyebrow at him, but accepted the answer and the entire group left the hotel. It was only going to be a few more hours till they got to Kumo and they wanted a fresh start. Normally it would be days before they could get to Kumo, but with mostly everyone's stamina it would only take a few more hours.

After a quick breakfast at a local restaurant, the five headed out of the town and towards their destination.

_**About 7 or 8 hours later**_

Two Kumo guards were currently guarding the entrance to Kumo with a bored look on their faces. It had to be the most boring job in Kumo besides doing the Raikage's paperwork. Suddenly five figures came into the distance and the guards tensed when they saw the Kumo headband on them, but they didn't react just yet. Naruto and his group came up to the gates and immediately went to the guards.

"We're from Konoha. Your Raikage said that he wanted to see me?" Naruto asked. The two Kumo nin widened their eyes when they saw the blonde that Raikage told them about and immediately nodded. Naruto and his group showed their identification and the guards allowed the group to proceed. Tayuya had been granted permission to enter from Oto claiming to solidify some things with the Raikage so she was allowed entrance.

It was still slightly late in the afternoon so the sun was still high in the sky, but the clouds of Kumo made it kind of hard to see, but they didn't care much. People turned their glances to the son of the Yondaime and it unnerved Naruto slightly.

"Ahh the joy of being glared at," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. Shizune and Tayuya chuckled at him while Yugao and Jiraiya wondered what the Raikage wanted with Naruto. It did worry the two that Naruto might have gotten in trouble with Kumo, but Naruto told them it was probably a diplomatic mission from Tsunade so they bought it for now.

Yugao was probably a bit more trusting of Naruto since she had been rather intimate with Naruto in the last few weeks. They did have an intense make-out session at one point, but Yugao wouldn't go beyond that. Naruto figured it was probably fear the held her back so he didn't push his concerns on her.

It took a bit of time for Naruto and the others to make it to the Raikage mansion, but when they did, they were met with the blonde Nibi jinchuuriki and some of her other friends.

"Hey Yugito-chan Staying out of trouble Kitten?" Naruto asked and Yugito gave a small blush. Next to her were all the other faces that Naruto remembered. There was Samui, Karui, Omoi, Mabui and some others. Naruto also saw Bee who still never got over that rapping habit.

"So Yugi-chan dis is the Gaki you kept talkin' about. Hows it goin' Bro?" Bee asked in a rap and Naruto chuckled while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine Eight. Sorry to rush things, but can I go to the Raikage now?" Naruto asked. Samui raised an eyebrow, but Mabui nodded and escorted the group to the Raikage's office. Naruto also noticed that him and his group were being kept a close watch on by Samui, Karui, and Omoi. The blonde hanyou wasn't that concerned over it though. He knew they were just looking out for suspicious behavior so it was normal.

When everyone walked in through the room, Naruto saw the Raikage waiting for him and the group stepped in. The Raikage gave Naruto a deep glare and the blonde glared right back. The two seemed to duel with each other's eyes for a bit and everyone sweatdropped at their interaction, but then the two settled and Raikage decided to talk.

"Welcome to Kumo Namikaze-san. I heard for Yugito that you wanted to see me. As you can see, I'm in hurry so make this short and brief because I have work to do. Now then, what do you want to talk about?" Raikage asked. Naruto smirked as he liked that 'let's hurry and get this over with' attitude and he wanted to hurry to. There were things that needed to be done in this training period and he wanted to get them all out of the way.

"Alright Raikage-sama, I'll make this quick," Naruto said as the entire room began to hear his words.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of nowhere in an underground structure, two figures were in the underground ring of the base and multiple people were on the ground groaning in pain. The two figures grinned before walking back to their rooms. The first Sasuke who grower taller over the weeks Next was Sakura, she also grew taller and the two were quite unstoppable. Kimimaro had brought them to the underground ring nearly every day, but he also trained them and they grew stronger with the passing times.<p>

Sasuke had wielded his sharingan even better and through all the vigorous training, he unlocked the next stage which was the Mangekyou sharingan. Having gained the next sharingan really elevated the Uchiha's pride as a warrior and the so called 'elite of the elites'. Sakura had become quite the genjutsu mistress as far as she knew. She would have said she was on the level of Kurenai, but not knowing the real genjutsu mistress was a hanyou, she had to believe so. Both had spent quite a bit of time together and Sakura had become the emo's girlfriend. She was also his best friend as she could sympathize with him about losing family. It was weird to Sasuke that he attained the Mangekyou without killing Sakura which for his cause he would have, but now he didn't have to.

"So Sasuke-kun, when are we going back to Konoha? I'm sure they'll all be on their knees when we come back," Sakura said wrapping her arms around Sasuke. The emo Uchiha grinned and softly stroked the bubblegum princess's hair while the two left the outer rings of the underground base and went back to their rooms.

"That's right Sakura. In two years, we're going to go and make them bow. I'll make the Uchiha name known throughout the entire world. Then I'll kill that damn dobe and his entire family. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I end him," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded with him. Soon a red haired girl came and pounced on Sasuke while smiling.

"Sasuke-kun, when are you going to get rid of this girl here and come with me?" She asked and Sasuke sighed. It seemed he always had the weirdest girls going after him. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her rival and gritted her teeth.

"Get off my boyfriend Karin-baka," Sakura said and Karin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmph, flat chests shouldn't try to say anything to those who are more mature," Karin said and Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Apparently, Karin didn't know that Sakura had been working on her taijutsu along with her genjutsu and while she was nowhere near Tsunade, she could still pack one hell of a wallop. That's what Karin got when she was slammed across the room.

"Damn that hurt," Karin said healing herself. Sakura grin and Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"Maybe now you'll learn to keep your hands to yourself," Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked off leaving a pouting Karin behind.

While they walked, each had their own objectives for when they would return to Konoha.

"_Once it's Konoha, then I'll expand Konoha's power and I'll take the other nations into my grip. All will know and revel in the name of the Uchiha. Get ready for the reckoning of your life dobe,"_

"_Once Sasuke-kun takes over Konoha, I'll put all those idiots to work and we'll find out who killed my mother. I'll give that person the most dangerous genjutsu of a lifetime. Then I'll send that bitch Shizune on an S-rank suicide mission thanks to my Sasuke-kun. I can't wait till she dies," _

Both walked into the darkness with dark smiles across their faces. Konoha could be none the more wiser to the intent of the two, but everyone was none the less wiser to Naruto and his family.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Raikage were in a heated debate currently and it was over something that made everyone chuckle and it made Yugito blush. Naruto told Raikage about Akatsuki and how they would be coming for Yugito and Bee. Naruto hid the part about his family defeating two Akatsuki members already, but Raikage told Naruto that neither jinchuuriki had to be moved. Naruto went on the attack and said that the Gobi, Rokubi, and Yonbi had all been captured by Akatsuki and while Naruto did mention that most of that was Iwa's and Kiri's fault, it was still a problem that should be taken care of.<p>

"So why should I trust the Namikaze family to do this? If your as strong as you say then you should be able to handle Akatsuki yourself," Raikage said and Naruto paused. He knew Raikage had a point and for him, there was no disputing that they very well could destroy the Akatsuki whenever they wanted, but he wasn't about to tell anyone why they could.

Naruto turned to Yugito and gave her a questioning glare. Yugito's blush deepened and it seemed that Nibi had something to say also.

"**Wow Kitten, I can't tell if he's fighting for your well-being or both you and Bee, but it seems like it's the former. How romantic he is. He's going up against the Raikage to keep you safe. Maybe you should reward your shinobi in shining armor," **Nibi replied and Yugito's blush deepened. Naruto turned back and nearly slammed his hands on the table.

"I'll do anything to keep Yugi-chan safe. I know about Bee's accomplishments as a shinobi and I trust him to know how to deal with Akatsuki, but I care for Yugito like I care for my entire family. You might think I'm kidding, but I'm serious. Now that I ask, how do I know you can protect Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked and everyone gasped when they heard that. No one had ever talked to the fastest man alive like that, well probably the third fastest, but let's stop splitting hairs.

"What are you getting at Gaki?" Raikage asked with a grin and Naruto's eyes beamed. He really wasn't sure how he felt about Yugito since that time he met her in Kiri, but he did like her and he would have preferred for her to stay close to him.

"I'm saying I'll fight you and if I win, then you will become an ally of the Namikaze clan and Yugi-chan will come on the two year training with me, Shizune-chan, Yugao-chan, Tayuya and Jiraiya," Naruto told him. Jiraiya immediately stepped up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto clans don't work like that. If a clan has connections with an outside influence then it is mutiny in Konoha," Jiraiya told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sannin and he knew he was right, but come on. Naruto's clan already had Kiri for an ally, it had Oto and it was a family of half-demons. Where the hell is that normal anyway?

Suddenly, everyone heard laughing and Raikage slammed his hands on the desk.

"Alright brat, show me what you've got. If your as strong as you say then you should have no problem fighting me. I'll agree to those conditions, but if you lose then you never show your face around Kumo again or I'll kill you," Raikage said and everyone gulped, but Naruto grinned and then the Namikaze head and the Raikage dueled each other with their KI and everyone nearly choked except for Shizune, Yugito and Bee.

"Alright Raikage, just don't complain when I do win. Trust me, when I say you'll be left on your knees when I'm through with you," Naruto said as he and his group walked out of the room.

"You just wanted to fight the Raikage didn't you?" Shizune asked and Naruto grinned.

"Was it that obvious? But I do care for Yugito-chan. I don't know when Akatsuki will get her so I'm not taking any chances. Originally it was Hidan and Kakuzu as far as I know, but with those two biting the dust, well they might send someone else and I can't allow that," Naruto told her. Shizune chuckled while she shook her head at her blonde.

"Well try not to kill him," Shizune finally said with emphasis on the word 'try'. Naruto sighed and nodded absently as everyone walked off and into the distance.


	49. Chapter 49

Having left the Raikage Mansion and being escorted to a hotel where they would stay for about a week, Naruto and his group each registered themselves to their rooms and were getting settled. The blonde laid on his bed while Shizune and Yuugao were in the other one. As Naruto unpacked his clothes, he was suddenly met with a small smack over the head making him rub the back of his head, but he had an idea on who it was and why they did it.

"Yugao-chan, what was that for?" Naruto asked. Yugao glared at Naruto and rested some of her armor on the bed and shook Naruto's coat violently. Shizune chuckled at Naruto's expense while Yugao decided to criticize her blonde for his actions those few minutes ago.

"Why the hell would you fight the Raikage? Is this all for the sake of adding another girl to this harem?" Yugao asked and Naruto widened his eyes at her and her proclamation. Even Shizune dropped her jaw when Yugao figured out that Naruto had a harem. Yugao looked from Shizune to Naruto and sighed.

"Please, you think you could keep something like that a secret from me? I'm an Anbu captain for Kami's sake. Granted the fact that you kept the secret of being Hanyou away from me, I've already let Hokage-sama know about this," Yugao said with a grin, but it didn't last long as she saw Naruto and Shizune chuckle and she wondered what was so funny.

"I hate to burst your bubble Yugao-chan, but Tsunade-chan already knows that. You might even say that she finds in interesting from a medical standpoint," Naruto told Yugao. The Anbu raised an eyebrow then turned to Shizune who nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"That's not the point! What's the point here is, is that you want to challenge the Raikage and I say your insane for trying it, let alone actually beat him," Yugao said and Naruto sighed. He still kept a great deal of power back and he knew he could take Raikage. Shizune knew it and Tayuya had a feeling. Jiraiya, Naruto had a small feeling, but he didn't act on it too much.

"You should have some faith in your blonde Yugao-chan, you know I won't lose," Naruto countered with that baseless faith of his making Yugao raise an eyebrow.

"Your a jonin, but your still a kid. Raikage has much more experience that you in everything and he's physically stronger than you. Add to the fact that your fighting in his known territory makes this much more of a challenge. Naruto-kun, if you have anyway of beating the Raikage, then please let me know now. I don't like to worry about you. I don't want to lose you in a match. So try to convince me that you'll win," Yugao begged and Naruto lowered his gaze to the ground. He turned to Shizune looking for her opinion on this and the hanyou woman simply smiled with a nod. Naruto sighed and got up from the bed.

"Alright Yugao-chan. I don't want you sad so I'll show it to you," Naruto told her. Yugao raised an eyebrow and Naruto allowed his all of his fox features to come out along with his proper height, allowing all of the power that went along with them to flow out making Yugao breath get blown away from all of it at once. She almost dropped to the floor from the pressure and she took a strong look at Naruto. She gazed into his red, slitted eyes that seemed to be on fire which made him look hot. His cute tail swaying around and the amazing looking fox ears. She also took a quick note at his height which obviously made him a bit taller than her.

"N-Naruto-kun what happened to you?" Yugao asked still trying to keep from succumbing to the weight of the chakra that was evident in the room. Naruto sat on the bed and gave Yugao a grin that showed off some of his canines.

"It's my hanyou form Yugao-chan. Are you satisfied now?" Naruto asked and Yugao quickly turned her head to see how Shizune was handling it, but to her amazement, Shizune was perfectly fine and continued to smile.

"S-Sure Naruto-kun, just take it down a notch now. I'm having some trouble standing up at the moment," Yugao had to admit and Naruto nodded. He henged the fox ears and his tail along with most of his features except his height. Naruto then helped Yugao to her feet and the Anbu sighed.

"I see it wasn't baseless after all, but why are you keeping yourself henged?" Yugao asked and it was Naruto's turn to sigh. This wasn't going to be easy to explain, especially to an Anbu. He knew this involved a risk and Naruto wasn't entirely convinced that Yugao who give up Konoha just for his cause. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later and while he would have preferred the later, a part of him wanted to tell Yugao, but then he still wasn't sure how she would react. However, luck wasn't with Naruto today as Jiraiya came through the door also along with Tayuya.

"Mind filling us in also Naruto?" Jiraiya asked in a tone that said this was non-negotiable with them. Well in retrospect, Jiraiya couldn't get Naruto to do anything. When you have the power to surpass a kage, well there's not that many things you could force someone to do, but Naruto felt that they should know. If worst came to worst, then he and Shizune would have to fight and kill them and the blonde really hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Sigh, alright then. I might as well tell this to everyone. So get comfortable cause this is going to be a long story," Naruto told them. Jiraiya nodded and leaned up against the wall. Tayuya narrowed her eyes and stood next to the side of the bed and Yugao grabbed an armchair and sat down.

"_Well let's get this over with," _Naruto thought before he heard another voice.

"_I'm right behind you Naruto-kun. It's not like they could stop us anyway. I'll even show them an...alternate way of persuasion," _Shizune thought while an evil grin came across her face. Naruto mentally chuckled and nodded.

"_Thank you Shizune-chan. Well time to face the music," _Naruto thought and turned to his three-person audience.

"Alright I'll begin with-,"

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure, Chunin Exam Stadium, 3 days later<strong>

Naruto was right across from the Raikage and narrowed his eyes at the man. The stadium was packed with people, mostly Kumo civilians and shinobi, but that was to be expected. However, Naruto only saw Shizune, Tayuya and Jiraiya in the crowd along with Yugito, Bee, Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Mabui. Sheesh, it like these people were making this a holiday. Naruto was just going to kick the Raikage's ass, what was the big deal?

"Well Gaki, are you ready to get started?" Raikage asked flexing his muscles a bit. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Raikage and sighed. He felt slightly depressed for some reason, but Shizune, Tayuya and Jiraiya knew why.

"I guess Yugao isn't showing up?" Tayuya asked. Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Shizune sighed also while looking at the stadium.

"I don't know. It must have been a lot for her. You can tell Naruto-kun is still thinking about it. He lacking the normal confidence he exudes. I don't like seeing my Naruto-kun like that," Shizune said and her sadness clearly showed. Jiraiya frowned also. He was in confusion about what to do with the information that he was given three days ago.

"You think the shithe- uhhh...Naruto will be alright?" Tayuya asked and it confused the two when she used his name. Shizune looked at Tayuya and so did Jiraiya in astonishment. Said redhead gave an embarrassed blush.

"W-What are you two cocksuckers looking at? I'm not worried about the shithead at all. But it's no fun messing with him when he's like this," Tayuya said with a small scowl. Despite the situation, Jiraiya and Shizune chuckled at Tayuya and her statement.

"You really care about Naruto-kun don't you?" Shizune asked. Tayuya's scowl deepened and Jiraiya patted the redhead's shoulder.

"It's as clear as this fight's ending," Jiraiya said and that was the final hit. Tayuya balled her fists and started to scream.

"Shut up you motherfuckin' shitheads before I kick both you kick both your asses!" Tayuya yelled making Shizune and Jiraiya laugh in spite of themselves at the moment.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard Tayuya's little outburst as did the whole stadium, but for some reason it made him more calm. He actually had to smile when he heard Tayuya's voice. Raikage seemed to notice that when he saw the blonde take a deep breath and casted a glare that completely commanded the word 'confidence'. Some of the people were taken aback by Naruto's change in facial features and it piqued the Raikage's interest in the blonde<p>

"So did something good happen from that little outburst? You seem to have grown some balls now," Raikage said and Naruto smirked while rubbing a soft hand through his hair.

"Well I just needed some time to collect myself. Now then-," Naruto released some of his power making his eyes go red and the chakra around him swirl violently as the wind picked up.

"Let's have our fun," Naruto told Raikage. Everyone felt the slight chakra increase, but most didn't make a big deal of it.

"So you've got some fight in you after all," Raikage said and Naruto gave a mysterious grin.

"_You've got no idea what I've got," _Naruto thought and suddenly a dark-skinned man appeared in the middle of them and raised his hand.

"Alright I'm Darui. I guess I'm the proctor. This is one fight by knockout or forfeiture. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha and Raikage-sama of Kumo. Begin," Darui yelled and immediately jumped back to clear the place. Naruto and Raikage didn't move for a bit and simply stared at each other making the crowd go with anticipation. Shizune, Tayuya and Jiraiya gulped and waited for both shinobi to move, but neither did and it was unnerving everyone.

"What are they doing? They haven't moved yet," Yugito said, but Bee was strangely quiet. Even Nibi wasn't her usual talkative self, until a minute ago.

"**Kitten, watch those two closely. You might just witness something amazing happen," **Nibi said and Yugito raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She remembered how terrified she was when she ran into Shizune and the brunette said Naruto was better than her so Yugito settled for watching, however she noticed that one of their groups was missing, but she ignored it and turned back to the fight.

Naruto breathed deep and then gave a simple sigh.

"_Alright let's get started," _Naruto said and dropped his arms. At the action, Raikage raised and eyebrow, but then Naruto surprised the crowd as he instantly disappeared and immediately slammed his fist into Raikage's face. Naruto grinned, but not from the hit. He knew Raikage could have avoided that hit, but took it anyway as a measure of power. Naruto jumped back and cracked his knuckles while Raikage rubbed the side of his cheek.

"Not bad Gaki. At least you can give a decent hit. Now then, let's start," Raikage said charging at Naruto. The blonde nodded and added chakra to his feet before dashing off towards the Raikage. The crowd tensed when the two shinobi slammed into each other. Raikage let out a punch, but Naruto ducked under it and aimed his own punch at Raikage's chiseled stomach. Raikage saw the hit coming and twisted his body making Naruto miss his initial target, but the blonde wasn't done as he pivoted his foot to realign himself and aimed one of his kicks towards Raikage's face. The leader of Kumo grabbed the blonde hanyou's foot and effortlessly threw him across the field. Naruto grinned and backflipped and landed with a skid surprising most of the people in the stadium.

"Well at least he's not as weak as we thought," Karui said making Omoi nod. Samui remained stoic and didn't say anything, but Yugito and Bee saw more.

"_He successfully dodged each hit and was able to counter accordingly to the response that Raikage-sama gave. Both were equal in surprise, but Naruto got the biggest jump on Raikage-sama. It starts now," _Yugito thought making sure she saw everything.

Meanwhile, Tayuya and Jiraiya were impressed with Naruto, but knew that the fight wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Shizune had a grin on her face from the fight already.

"_You just have to play with him eh Naruto-kun?"_ Shizune wondered as Naruto cracked his neck and Raikage cracked his knuckles.

"Well at least you can keep up, but it won't last long," Raikage said and shot at Naruto. Naruto barely had time to react as he was slammed in the face by the Raikage and was sent flying into a wall. Naruto managed a rebound and landed on the wall's edge, but when he looked up, he saw the Raikage was gone and quickly turned his head to see said man behind him with the same grin.

"Brats like you need to learn their place," Raikage said and quickly punch Naruto in the stomach making the blonde get the wind knocked out of him, but it wasn't done as Raikage sent his other fist at Naruto's face slamming the blonde into the ground below. Most of the people cheered and others wondered about the fight resulting in Naruto's death, but to Shizune, everyone was pathetic. They didn't know anything. They should be more concentrated on enjoying this little display cause when it gets started, it sure as hell will get started.

Naruto coughed from the dust and before long, he was brought into a vice grip by the Raikage who lifted his small body of the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth while some people wondered how the fight was over already.

"You said I'm weak, well look at you. I haven't even begun to get serious yet," Raikage said and Naruto gave a painful chuckle.

"Oh is that right. Well that's good, I thought I might have won too easily," Naruto said and everyone immediately gasped. The blonde had such a mouth to say that to the Raikage. Everyone thought he was downright insane.

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" Raikage asked and Naruto was more than happy to reply.

"Well other than the fact I haven't even warmed up yet is one, but the other...well we'll get to that one later," Naruto said with a poof. Raikage raised an eyebrow at the action.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu," _Raikage thought and suddenly the air became slightly more tense for everyone as chakra was released. Raikage looked around, but didn't find Naruto and the blonde was more than happy for it to stay that way.

"What's the matter Raikage? Can't you find me?" Naruto's voice echoed through the stadium making people shiver at the tone of his voice.

"Come out Gaki! Take your punishment like a man," Raikage yelled out and Naruto chuckled.

"You call that punishment? I thought you were holding back, but since you seemed to be in a hurry I'll make this quick," Naruto said and suddenly a shadow appeared over Raikage. The man looked up and saw Naruto with the biggest grin on his face and a blue sphere in his hand. Raikage widened his eyes when the ball started to grow in size and the audience gasped at the sight of it.

"**Oodama Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and slammed it into the ground causing it to shatter to pieces. Raikage managed to avoid the ball in the nick of time and waited for the dust to settle. When he saw Naruto's figure in the smoke, the man wasted no time and went through his own handsigns making his hand cackle with lightning. The Raikage smirked as the dust settled and Naruto turned to see the lightning in the Raikage's hand.

"It's over now Gaki," Raikage said as he ran at Naruto. The crowd was in an uproar over the two and Naruto immediately gathered wind around his body.

Seeing the swirling winds, the Raikage smirked at Naruto's knowledge that Raiton chakra was weak to Fuuton chakra, but he didn't give up and neared Naruto even more, but the blonde wasn't gonna let the Raikage have his way in the fight as he concentrated the chakra to the entire arm on his right. Naruto then ran at the Raikage with a grin across his face and the two immediately clashed with a bang.

* * *

><p>Yuugao slashed at a rock splitting it in half and making it crumble. She had been in that spot for a few hours and was still utterly pissed. She just didn't know what to believe anymore. After what Naruto told her, how could she?<p>

"Dammit, why am I so pissed off today?" Yuugao wondered as she laid on the ground with her sword still in her hands. She closed her eyes when she remembered that conversation they all had three days ago.

_**Flashback 3 days ago**_

"_And that's why I have to do it along with my family. I won't let anyone stop me from doing it either," Naruto said to them. Shocking Jiraiya, Yuugao and Tayuya. Shizune just stood there with a sad expression while she looked at the ground. Yugao nearly fell from her chair and Jiraiya's complexion paled when he heard the things that Naruto talked about. Tayuya remained speechless which was a new one for everyone, but she was the one to speak first._

"_And what the fuck makes you think that you could even attempt that? Orochimaru tried to same thing with us and incase your shit for brains forgot, well Orochimaru lost his hands and that plan ended up in failure. Kami, your such a shithead," Tayuya said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He then exuded a serious KI that made everyone drop to their knees. Naruto turned to Tayuya with a fierce gaze that could even rival Kyuubi's._

"_And do you want to know the reason that bastard Sannin failed? It's because he wanted to invade Konoha and make it his. I'm going to DESTROY Konoha, burn it to the ground, make it crumble, split it in two, whatever the hell you want me to say," Naruto told them and released his KI allowing them to breath. _

"_Naruto revenge isn't the answer to your proble-,"_

"_Don't had me that crap Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled out shocking the Sannin at the blonde's tone and his use of the man's actual name. This showed Naruto was all too serious._

"_The only reason you can say that is because you haven't been through what I have. Frankly, the only people who can relate to me are Tayuya-chan and Yugao-chan. Shizune-chan can of course, but she knows that. Tell me Jiraiya, would you be able to stay in allegiance to your village after its Kage and civilians beat your child to death and all you could do was watch? What about if all your friends were to die because of one person's selfish attitude of trying to conquer the entire nations in his name?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya stalled. Yugao stiffened and Tayuya looked at the ground. Whoever this guy was, he sounded like Orochimaru in every sense of the word._

"_Naruto regardless of that, to say your going to destroy Konoha is downright insane," Jiraiya said and unconsciously went for a kunai, but before he could grab it Shizune appeared behind Jiraiya and held his wrist tight, not even letting it move an inch._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you Jiraiya," Shizune said with a smile that made Jiraiya sweat. Naruto then turned to Tayuya and narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Besides that Tayuya-chan, that damn snake never had what it took anyway, but I do. That's why I'm gonna-,"_

"_Why? Naruto paused to see Yugao in tears for the first time since the last mission they went on together. This wasn't what Naruto wanted. He didn't want to see any of his lovers sad, but he had to do this._

"_Why what?" Naruto asked. Yugao quickly stood to her feet and drew her sword and pointed it at Naruto. Everyone tensed, but Naruto and he could see the tears in her eyes fall to the floor._

"_Why did you have to tell me that? Now I have to stop you as an Anbu of Konoha. Naruto-kun, why can't you just say it was a joke?" Yugao asked and Naruto looked at the ground. Shizune and Jiraiya stayed to one side of the room and Tayuya stayed to the other. The floor was entirely for Naruto and Yugao. Naruto saw Yugao's hand on the sword shaking or rather quivering. Anbu were supposed to be emotionless and lethal when such information was presented to them, but Yugao couldn't do it. She could bare the thought of losing another lover and if she did, she was sure that she wouldn't fall for anyone ever again. _

"_I'm not going to lie to you Yugao-chan. I care for you and everyone else, but if your going to try and kill me-," Naruto suddenly poofed and then stood the older Naruto, but still his fox features were henged so as not to prove he was more of a threat than normal. He then stood to his feet and walked up to Yugao. The anbu stiffened and before she knew it, Naruto's neck was touching the tip of her sword and Yugao widened her eyes._

"_I won't stop you from trying then," Naruto finished and Yugao looked into his blue eyes. Naruto waited for the purple haired anbu to just immediately shove her sword through his throat in an attempt to kill him, but he was surprised when Yugao just stared at him. _

_Shizune had already released Jiraiya's hand, but the Sannin couldn't move. It was like the situation demanded that he not move or something bad would happen. Tayuya was on the edge of her seat. The story she heard from Naruto about the future sounded so skeptical it had to be a lie, but something about the blonde himself exuded truth that they just couldn't deny. Not to mention, there was something about this Naruto that Tayuya liked. The not taking shit from anyone and being able to deal it back type of thing. It made her respect for Naruto grow slightly and even brought the faintest of blushes across her face._

_Meanwhile, Yugao continued to remain still, but Naruto broke the silence._

"_Yugao-chan its your sworn duty to protect Konoha right? From all types of danger right?" Naruto asked and Yugao simply nodded not seeing where this was going._

"_So what if that danger is the Hokage and it's people. Believe it or not Yugao-chan, but Konoha is going to become the main reason for war in the world. I'm saying this to you too, Jiraiya," Naruto stated and the two were silent. Yugao couldn't speak, she couldn't think. She just couldn't do anything. _

_Yugao suddenly dropped her sword and left the room without saying a word. Naruto sighed and simply looked at the ground. Today just wasn't his day._

_**Flashback End**_

Yugao looked up at the cloudy sky and she felt her anger leaving. She had her duties as an anbu, but if what Naruto said was correct then exactly what was she using those skills for? Would she only be helping to clear the obstacles that Konoha would face in the future?

"Dammit Naruto-kun, why did you have to tell me that? Why isn't this easy? The choice should be clear. I should be against Naruto-kun even if I love him. K-Konoha comes first," Yugao said, but her voice trailed off into nothingness as she looked at the clouds.

"That's right. I'm an Anbu of Konoha and I have a duty to my village. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my village is more important than my feelings for you. I must fight you," Yugao said and got to her feet to find Naruto and remembered the fight. She quickly clutched her sword and vanished in a shunshin.

* * *

><p>Yugao appeared on the edge of the Chunin exam stadium and watched the fight, but it shocked her. Naruto seemed exhausted. His clothes were a mess, but his body was fine. Across from him was a panting Raikage who seemed to be a little worse for wear. Yugao decided to watch the fight and take out the blonde when he was exhausted. She would hate herself later, but now wasn't the time.<p>

Naruto and Raikage squared off against each other and the blonde charged back at the man. Raikage pivoted his foot and dodged the blonde's move, but he didn't see the foot that Naruto had as the blonde slammed it into the man's face sending the Raikage into a stadium wall with a loud crash. The crowd was left speechless, no matter how hard the Raikage fought, Naruto just wouldn't stay down and his body didn't seem the least bit injured.

"Is he immortal or something?" Karui wondered and the same question occupied everyone else's thoughts. Tayuya and Jiraiya watched the match with extreme interest and Shizune had an amused grin on her face. The entire stadium was cheering for the two, but it was then that lightning cackled even louder than before and Naruto turned to the source.

"Alright Gaki, no more playing. I'm going to be serious from here on end," Raikage said with his body fully covered in raiton chakra. Naruto narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Just what I want Raikage. Now then, let's continue," Naruto said and before he realized it, he slammed into a wall and a fury of punches was unleashed in him, digging the blonde into the stadium walls even more. Everyone winced at the method and Yugao felt her heart tug slightly. Yugito widened her eyes wondering if Naruto was aright along with Tayuya and Jiraiya.

When Raikage stopped his assault. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and raised the blonde above his head. Everyone gasped as some people wondered if such an attack should have been used on a simple jonin. Yugito widened her eyes in horror as did everyone else.

"**Raiga Bomu( Liger Bomb)," **Raikage yelled and slammed Naruto headfirst into the ground resulting in a major impact on the stadium floor. The dust picked up and covered the entire portion of the battleground. Everyone waited with bated breath for the result and Yugao for once wanted to know if Naruto was alright. N-Not that she cared since she would kill him when the match was over.

The dust dissipated and the stadium fully showed Raikage above a flattened Naruto who laid on the ground motionless. Jiraiya, Tayuya, Yugito, and Yugao widened their eyes and Raikage looked at the unconscious blonde. His lightning armor dissipated also and he huffed.

"Try and get up now Gaki. I'm more than suited to protect Yugito. Your good, but not that good," Raikage said walking away. Everyone figured Naruto was dead since no Kumo record had come from anyone surviving that attack. Yugao was worried completely. Naruto wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and he just wouldn't get up. Naruto always got up. He never lost. Why the hell was he staying down?

Yugao clenched her sword and jumped into the stadium stairs. Tayuya, Jiraiya, and Shizune were surprised that the Anbu was there or rather that she was walking towards until she came up to a railing and saw Naruto still unconscious. For some reason it pissed Yugao off and she wouldn't stand for it. The woman suddenly screamed startling everyone.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, GET UP RIGHT NOW! OR...I WON'T HELP WITH YOUR AMBITION!" Yugao screamed out making people whisper and give small remarks about her attitude. Tayuya and Jiraiya widened their eyes at her proclamation and Shizune smiled warmly. Yugao just admitted that Naruto was more important to her than Konoha.

Naruto's eyes twitched and a smile came across his face. He wasn't sure if Yugao was just saying that or if she meant it, but he was happy nonetheless.

Raikage raised an eyebrow at the woman and sighed.

"He's done. If he's not dead, then he needs serious medical attention. He won't be getting up," Raikage said and some people shouted agreeing with him and insulted Yugao for having a merciless heart and tell Naruto to keep fighting, but everyone stopped when the air became toxic. It was hard for anyone to breath, but strangely Yugao, Tayuya and Jiraiya were fine. Everyone else was nearly on the floor trying to get a breath of air. Yugito and Bee coped, but they were having trouble too.

"_Nibi what's going on?" _Yugito asked and Nibi widened her eyes.

"**This fight isn't over Kitten. Not by a long shot," **Nibi said and everyone saw the chakra swirling around Naruto.

Raikage turned to see the blonde slowly stand to his feet and his smile was demonic. It made the air sick. Raikage noticed that Naruto was taller and his hair was more spiky looking. His bangs came down his face and his eyes glowed with a red fire that could shake anyone's soul. Everyone widened their eyes at the change, but Yugao smiled. She had to smile. She wasn't sure why she was smiling, but she didn't care. She was just happy that Naruto was up.

"I'm not done **with you!" **Naruto yelled out making his voice deeper and Raikage had to sweat slightly at the blonde's use of chakra.

"_What is he?" _Raikage wondered and soon the injuries that adorned Naruto's body healed and the blonde was back on his face.

"Now then, I'll show you my speed," Naruto said vanishing. Raikage gasped, but it didn't last long as Naruto slammed his fist into Raikage's face. The man gasped as the hit wasn't like the others. It felt like being hit with a lariat 2x. Raikage was sent flying and backflipped then activated his lightning armor. He saw Naruto walking over to him and he quickly charged at the blonde.

"Play time is over. I'm the fastest man alive," Raikage yelled, but his fist didn't connect to Naruto, but the blonde's fist connected to his stomach. Raikage gasped from the hit and Naruto grinned.

"Let's kick it up a notch dattebayo," Naruto said and made three kage bunshins. The first Naruto kicked Raikage into the air and before he could rebound, the second slammed him in the back and sent him to the third. The pressure of each hit was antagonizing for the Raikage and people watched in horror, shock, and wonder at the blonde's actions. Karui had her mouth hanging along with Omoi. Samui's eyes were widened along with Yugito. Shizune's grin deepened while Jiraiya and Tayuya watched everything.

The third Naruto reverse kicked Raikage into a stadium wall making it give a loud crash. Naruto breathed and dispelled his clones while waiting for Raikage to appear.

Almost immediately the man came out in a fierce yell and Naruto grinned. Raikage was moving fast and almost collided with Naruto's neck in a lariat, but the blonde managed to duck under it in time and dashed away from Raikage, but not before placing a Hiraishin seal on the man's upper forearm and backflipped away.

"Alright Raikage. Let's end it now," Naruto said dropping to all four. Raikage grinned with a nod and his lightning armor was in full blast. The audience watched in shock as the two dashed towards each other. Raikage let out his fist at Naruto's face, but it surprised him when Naruto smirked and a sense of deja vu hit the Raikage when the blonde disappeared in a yellow lightning. Raikage wasn't able to maneuver in time as Naruto appeared behind him. The blond held out his hand and formed a rasengan in his hand. Raikage gasped at the blue sphere, but he was still in mid-strike so he couldn't avoid it.

"**It was fun while it lasted Raikage," **Naruto said and in a quick motion, he slammed rasengan into Raikage's back. The Raikage felt the pressure of the rasengan on his body as he was pressed into the ground by the blonde.

"**Assuku Rasengan( Pressurized Spiraling Sphere)," **Naruto yelled out and the rasengan due to being compressed too much expanded and kicked up the dust causing a massive explosion. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the pressure and it lasted for a few minutes. For those few minutes, no one could see anything, but then the dust dissipated and people could finally see. Everyone gasped when they saw the Raikage unconscious on the field. Naruto seemed to be smiling and scratched the back of his head.

"Was that too much?" Naruto asked and then Darui came to the field. Darui checked for a pulse from the Raikage and nodded. He turned to Naruto in slight shock, but didn't let it show much.

"The winner by knock-out is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Darui yelled out and people were silent for a second, but then quickly erupted in cheers. Well most where cheers, others where mourns that their beloved Raikage lost.

Naruto sighed and made his way to the exit of the stadium. He came to see Yugao, Shizune, Tayuya and Jiraiya all smiling at him. It was more evident in Yugao though. Naruto grinned with his tattered clothes and walked towards the group only to be met with a hug from Yugao who was crying.

"Don't scare me like that! I lost Hayate-kun, please don't leave me alone Naruto-kun," Yugao pleaded and Naruto looked down at her. Yugao was too honest for her own good, but that's what made her a good woman in Naruto's eyes. Naruto cupped Yugao's cheeks and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere Yugao-chan as long as you stay with me, I'll be there for you forever," Naruto told her. Yugao gave a smile and nodded. She wasn't sure if it was right for her to let Naruto live knowing he was going to destroy Konoha and with the information that Naruto told her, she wasn't sure about her choices, but Yugao was allowed to wait. Naruto respected her enough to at least give her that.

"Ugh I'm gonna be fuckin sick," Tayuya said making Yugao chuckled along with Naruto. The blonde then smiled and made his way to Tayuya and gave her a hug making the redhead gasp.

"Aww did Tayuya-chan worry about me?" Naruto asked and Tayuya gritted her teeth with a small blush.

"Get the hell off me shithead before I kick your motherfuckin' ass," Tayuya screamed and everyone chuckled before walking off with smiles on their faces. It was almost like the conversation from three days ago never happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raikage Mansion 2 days later<strong>_

Naruto and his group appeared in front of the desk of the Raikage again and smiled when they saw Yugito with him. Raikage massaged his jaw and chuckled.

"You hit hard kid. That's good. It seems that you are the right choice to protect Yugito. I'm still suspicious, but I'll trust you. For now, Kumo and the Namikaze clan have an alliance," Raikage said and Naruto nodded with a bit of thanks. Yugito had most of her stuff sealed and she was ready to go. She had said her goodbyes long ago. Yugito smiled at her new company and the six walked off.

"**You seem happy," **Nibi replied. Yugito blushed and the group of six left the Kumo gates.

"_I suppose I am. Aren't you happy also?" _Yugito mentally asked. Nibi shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"**I suppose having such a Kami near you would make you happy. Well I hope to have my own time with him soon," **Nibi said and faded into the seal.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked turning to Shizune, Jiraiya and Tayuya who nodded with their own grins. He then turned to Yugito and Yugao who nodded also.

"Alright you guys let's go. We have a lot of work to do over the next two years," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and quickly disappeared into the mountains and ran off to whatever destination they had planned. In two years, everything in Konoha's walls that Naruto hasn't deemed worth saving will be destroyed and it will be on the night that the moon bleeds it little red heart out.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: You people have pestered me, complained and at one point...threatened me to get to the point. You have waited and persevered. And you are all rewarded. I'm not sure how graphic I can make this, but for your sakes I'll try.**

**Warning: Chapter contains gore, violence, and any other thing I could possibly hope to make for you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

All of Konoha was happy. In two years it had managed to rebuild from the damage that had happened in the last invasion attempt. People soon forgot the terrors that they witnessed that night. However, this wasn't an ordinary night. Some people noted the color of the moon. It was blood red instead of pure white. Most found it ominous, but other saw it as pure beauty. No one could ever suspect that the moon was actually a signal. It was the last moon anyone would see that night.

In two years, the Namikaze compound was ready. They had plotted and planned. They got stronger, if that was even possible, but nonetheless it was ready. Naruto wasn't back yet, but he had contacted Mei Terumi and Yagura for the invasion. With Yagura's help, Oto had become a major nation in two years. It could have been considered the Six Great Nations, but after tonight there would be no point at all. Yagura and Mei had also become village allies under Naruto and his clan. Yagura also got his dragon summon which was obviously water.

In those two years, Naruto had gotten closer to Mei, Yugito, and Yugao. He definitely had plenty of fun with all three of them and those three absolutely loved him. Naruto even released Nibi from Yugito's seal and the bijuu was more than happy to express her 'gratitude' to Naruto for saving her. The blonde had marked Yugito, Mei, and Yugao on his trip and they were made as a part of his clan. Naturally, the others at the compound knew about it, but certainly didn't mind at all. Also Konan, about a year ago had been opening herself up more and even trusted in Naruto's version of peace. She was marked also by the blonde when she was told to give the blonde some documents. Konan still worried about Akatsuki and what they would do, but Naruto assured her that it was alright.

Even Mikoto had become a hanyou and so did Tayuya. Granted the redhead was still a foul-mouth, she was still very much appreciated. If anything, her cursing increased which made Naruto wonder if that was a trait or something like that.

Jiraiya had been quite neutral to Naruto's cause about a year ago. He really wasn't going to help, but a talk from Minato, Tsunade and Kushina sort of swayed him a bit. He told Naruto that he'd gather intel on Konoha, but he just couldn't bring himself to actually help destroy it. Naruto could understand at least that much and thanked Jiraiya for it.

Fu had admittedly come to love Naruto also. She really saw him as a unique kind of person to her. Her never being a part of Konoha fully, she had a bit of indifference as to what actually happened to it. Granted she wasn't a hanyou, but she seemed to like the idea of not dying if it meant that she could stay as a Namikaze clan member.

Ayame decided to wait for her opinion to be a hanyou. She did love Naruto, but the idea of being a half-demon sort of scared her a bit.

As it also turned out, Kiba had even managed to get some more allies. It was risky at first, but he told Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata about it. He told Lee also, but the green clad taijutsu user didn't buy Kiba's story and called him 'unyouthful' for thinking such things. Tenten seemed sad that Naruto would hide some of this stuff from her, but seeing it from his point of view she could understand. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were slightly off about it. Everyone really loved their village, but if that was the future then was it worth it to stay in that kind of future?

Shino and Shikamaru had tried to state that since they now knew, then it would be easier to avoid that future, but Kiba told them that whether they knew it or not, Naruto would take out Konoha so it wouldn't have mattered if they did know. It took time for those four, but they relented and joined. Granted, they weren't going to be hanyou, but they would definitely try to 'save' Konoha from the future it was headed in.

everything was ready. They spent three years going through this and it was finally time. Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, Yugao, and Tayuya were walking back to Konoha, simply enjoying the silence for a bit longer. Shizune's attire hadn't really changed much over the years. She was taller than her genin days, but she was also much better looking. Yugao was the same also. She hadn't changed much either, though her attire was different. Gone was the anbu armor that she normally wore and in it's place was black battle kimono with shin guards on each of her arms and legs. She was wearing a small headband underneath her kimono. It was a Konoha headband, but there was a clean slash through it. Tayuya simply wore her old Sound Four clothes and kept on her Oto headband. Yugito also wore her regular clothes which a majority of it was purple. Her attire hadn't really changed over the two years at all.

"It's today isn't it Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked licking her lips. Naruto chuckled with a nod. Meanwhile, Shizune cracked her knuckles and casted her red, slitted eyes on the sight of Konoha. They were still quite a distance so Konoha was small looking.

"I'll rip out their insides and kill them all. I'll make them pay," Shizune said with a sudden scowl. Naruto narrowed his eyes and everyone continued to walk towards Konoha. Behind them and hidden quite well was Yagura and some of his Oto shinobi. Behind that was the beautiful Mei Terumi and most of her Kiri forces. Naruto told them to stay back as they waited. It was going to start now. The fun, the blood and the sweet smell of revenge was gonna fill the air of the night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Namikaze compound was in a complete uproar. Kushina and Zabuza laughed as they saw everyone running around and getting their things together. It didn't take long for everyone to assemble across the house. Shikamaru was sitting with Kushina and Zabuza going over some things. Everyone else was now awaiting their commands. Thanks to Shikamaru, they had planned for every contingency, but everyone wanted to go on a rampage. For some reason, the sight of the blood red moon made their demon blood boil to an exciting state.<p>

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kushina asked. Everyone nodded and immediately walked out the door. Anko and Kurenai were the same team as last time, but now it was going to be good. They could go all out and not have to worry about anything. Haku, Kin, and Kiba were another team as usual. The three worked really well together so this was good for them. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were held to being support for everyone else, which they protested, but it wasn't much of a fight. Minato, Tsunade and Fu went to the Hokage mansion as planned and got to the best part. To simply wait for the carnage to begin. Mikoto and Kushina reformed and became their own tag team. And lastly, Konan was with Hana and Tsume and the three left also. The only ones left in the room were Ayame and Teuchi at the moment.

"Well Tou-san it seems that we made the right choice I think," Ayame said with a small grin. Teuchi chuckled and stared working over the sink to wash dishes.

"After what Naruto has been through I have no doubt. I have to say that being the cook for a group of hanyou is amazing. And everyone isn't nearly as bad as people say they are," Teuchi replied making Ayame slightly laugh with a nod. As everyone entered the woods, Zabuza brought everyone together.

"Naruto has give us his plans. We have all decided to follow him and we hold no regrets. We do his wishes for him and it will be completed. Everyone go and **wreak havoc!" **Zabuza yelled making his voice demonic everyone. Everyone cheered out in the woods and all walked towards the unsuspecting village.

* * *

><p>Kushina and Mikoto entered into one of Konoha's sections and saw all the people walking around and conversing.<p>

"Never thought you'd turn on Konoha would you?" Mikoto asked and Kushina chuckled.

"No I didn't, but my sochi is more important to me. I'll be damned before they hurt him," Kushina answered making Mikoto nod.

"I know the feeling. When Fugaku wanted to overthrow Konoha I was distressed also," Mikoto said looking at the ground. Kushina turned to her friend and simply gave her a small smile.

"Well since you aren't a shinobi of Konoha I'd think that you can make your decision now," Kushina said and Mikoto nodded. They stopped in the crowd full of people and nodded to each other. Kushina walked towards one group of people and Mikoto walked towards the other.

"Hey people, mind if I ask you a question?" Kushina asked. The group simply nodded with smiles at the redhead as Kushina showed her canines and her claws. The redhead in a burst of speed zipped past them all as she slashed them apart. It was all done in silence as each body fell to the ground. Kushina's hands dripped in blood and she smirked.

"Can you die for me?" Kushina asked and suddenly she heard a scream. It was a really loud scream that brought everyone to her attention. Kushina grinned and cracked her knuckles. The street was instantly flooded with a KI that made people choke as they dropped to the floor. Someone looked managed to look up at Kushina and the glare he got scared the shit out of him. Kushina's eyes were blood red as the moon. Her body leaked KI and her eyes screamed death to them all.

"I'll have my fun with all of you," Kushina said dashing forward. She quickly took on civilian by the throat as she ran through the crowd of people with her claws tearing through one person after the other. Kushina stopped momentarily to crush the man's windpipe. She crushed it so hard that the sounds could be heard throughout the streets. Suddenly people started to run away from the mad woman and Kushina grinned as she stopped her vice grip on the man's throat.

"It's not over yet. As my sochi wants, none of you will leave this village alive," Kushina said and quickly ran after the screaming people.

Meanwhile, Mikoto was making people scream also. Her sharingan flared at all the villagers and made a few handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Mikoto yelled and sent a blazing fireball at the people. Some people managed to dodge the fireball, but those unlucky enough were burned alive as the fireball exploded inside a building bringing the whole thing in flames.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" someone yelled. Mikoto looked up at the blood moon and grinned before casting her gaze upon the villagers who didn't have the common sense to run, not that it would have mattered.

"You asked the wrong question," Mikoto said making some of the villagers look at her weirdly.

"It's not what's wrong with me. It's what's so right with me," Mikoto said deciding not to beat around the bush and unhenged her fox features. People gasped and immediately backed away from Mikoto like she was going to massacre all of them...which she was.

Mikoto dashed forward and slammed her fist into someone's face making the entire skull that protected the head to completely snap. Her fist made the person fly through a building causing a loud crash. The screams of the villagers came out as they ran away. Mikoto grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Hmm, strangely this is music to my ears," Mikoto said and quickly ran at the villagers. She quickly lunged for another person, but she stopped when a kunai came between her and the villagers.

"Halt. You are under arrest and you'll be apprehended right now!" A chunin said and drew a kunai at Mikoto. Said female Uchiha grinned as she felt her blood rush to a new height.

"Finally some entertainment. I'll be more than happy to send you to the Shinigami," Mikoto said and before the chunin could realize it, his chest was pierced by Mikoto hand as the woman gave a demonic smile. The chunin fell to the ground and coughed up some blood while Mikoto glared at him.

"How disappointing," Mikoto said as she slammed her hand through the man's skull making him slump to the floor dead. Mikoto brought her hand out and noticed the fragments of brains and his skull over her hand. She then effortlessly swiped it off and walked off. There were more people to kill and plenty of lives to ruin.

* * *

><p>Over in another part of Konoha, Zabuza was surrounded by three jonin who scowled at him. Zabuza grinned as he clutched his sword. He'd never felt this bloodthirsty in his life. He felt like he was reliving his days at the Demon Hidden in the Mist.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted your ass Zabuza! How dare you attack Konoha!" A jonin yelled and Zabuza grinned. It was then that one comment sent the man over the edge.

"I knew that damn demon made a stupid mistake. Now we have to suffer for his fuckin' stupidity," another jonin said to himself, but then Zabuza's KI rose to a new level of fear and terror.

"What do you assholes now about Naruto? Don't go badmouthing the Gaki while I'm here," Zabuza snarled making the jonin glare at him.

"Of course the Demon of the Mist would protect that Demon brat. So what are you going to do if I do badmouth the brat?"

As soon as the jonin said that, Zabuza dashed forward and did what his sword was made for. He guillotined the jonin as the man's head popped off and the blood sprayed from his headless body, showering Zabuza's body in the man's blood.

"That's what I'm gonna do," Zabuza answered and then the jonin quickly shortened the distance between themselves and quickly stabbed Zabuza in the back. Zabuza widened his eyes as he felt the pain of the kunai in his back. The two jonin grinned, but it stopped as Zabuza turned to them with one sick, twisted smile.

"Is that all you got?" Zabuza asked the surprised jonin. With a small pivot of his foot, Zabuza made a clean slash across one of their throats. It was so fast that neither jonin was able to react in time as the blood sprayed out for his throat.

"You demon. I'll kill you!" The other jonin said, but then Zabuza was grinning, but this grin was different. It was a more twisted grin. The mark of a demon hellbent on giving a massacre.

"Not before I kill you," Zabuza said and with a quick motion, he severed the man's head so fast that the man's expression wasn't even one of shock, just pure confusion. Zabuza raised his leg over the man's face and crushed it like it was an insect and lifted his foot up with some of the sticky blood coming up with it.

"Hmph so pathetic," Zabuza said running off. He turned his head to the side and immediately saw a small fire on the north side of Konoha. The Demon of the Mist narrowed his eyes with a glare and smirk that would make even Orochimaru cringe.

"Hurry up Gaki, your not going to have anything at this rate," Zabuza said to himself and then he was flocked by four more jonin. He grabbed his sword and glared at all of them.

"Let's get started," Zabuza said charging at his ex-comrades.

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Fu, and Minato watched and heard the people screaming outside and it unnerved Minato slightly, but the man didn't do anything. He wouldn't why he wasn't stopping this, but he felt his heart harden and he shielded his emotions from view. Tsunade and Fu seemed to notice, but didn't say anything about it.<p>

It was then that a jonin slammed through the door and quickly bowed to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, the village is under attack. It seems Zabuza Momochi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, and Kushina Uzumaki have betrayed us. Their attacking the village right now. Along with them are three of our chunin, Haku Momochi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kin Tsuchi. We aren't sure, but rumors are saying that Anko and Kurenai are with them also. Please give us your orders," the jonin said to her. Fu and Minato turned to Tsunade who was looking out the window. She had a small smile on her face and got up from her seat. When she walked over to the jonin, she patted him on the shoulders.

"It's alright. We'll handle this like we always do. Now here is my first and last order _to you," _Tsunade said with the last part being in her thoughts. Tsunade's right hand glowed and she slammed the jonin in the back of his neck, severing his spinal column. The man yelled out in pain, but before it could fully go out Tsunade sent her fist at his face, blasting the jonin through the Hokage Mansion. Fu and Minato sweatdropped while Tsunade smirked.

"Well I'm going. I guess I won't need this anymore," Tsunade said removing the word 'Fifth' from her green jacket. She then looked at the enormous amount of paperwork and cracked her knuckles. Tsunade slammed the piles of paper out the window while Fu raised and eyebrow and Minato sighed.

"I've always wanted to do that at least once," Tsunade said as she jumped on the ledge of the window. She then jumped out the window and ran off towards the action or something like that. Fu sighed and so did Minato.

"Should we be going too?" Fu asked. Minato gave his response by grabbing Fu and using the Hiraishin, they disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>In another part of Konoha, Anko and Kurenai were engaged in a fight with two shinobi. It felt ironic that of all people to fight, it had to be Gai and Asuma again. Both were shocked when they saw the bloody, red streets of Konoha. The smell of human remains littered across the village. It made Asuma actually puke from the horror of it all. Gai seemed to be queasy, but he handled it better. Both were even more shocked when they saw Anko and Kurenai smiling as they killed civilians. Anko would tear and slash at people's faces bringing their screams to the surface of their voice making all of Konoha know the pain that they were inflicting.<p>

"Anko, why have you done this most unyouthful act?" Gai asked and Anko grinned. She stood in the blood filled streets and glared at Gai long and hard before walking towards him. Gai unconsciously backed up and then threw a kunai at Anko and it grazed her cheek. Anko stopped and flicked the blood from her wound. She looked and it and then Gai.

"What's the matter Gai? Aren't you going to fight me? The full moon in blood. It makes a hanyou's blood boil. Isn't that right Nai-chan?" Anko asked and Kurenai looked at the blood splattered everywhere. She turned to Asuma and gave him a cold look that for some reason made Asuma almost blush.

"Well I'd love to talk a bit longer Asuma, but I think it's time that I settled what I started two years ago," Kurenai said and Asuma raised an eyebrow at her.

"What does that mean? What did we do two years ago?" Asuma asked. Kurenai and Anko grinned and before long the two jonin completely unhenged their fox features making Gai and Asuma hit the ground in horror. There was so much vile chakra that the two nearly passed out right then. Gai casted a glare at Anko and he immediately regretted it. Anko's gaze was intense. It was so serious and evil that Gai could literally feel his soul start to fade from the pressure Anko was putting on him. He couldn't hold his gaze long before he looked at the ground again.

"Y-You two are the ones who attacked the village two years ago?" Asuma asked reaching for his trench knives, but before he could reach them, Kurenai grabbed his left arm and held him in a submission position with his arm behind his back. Asuma winced at the pain while Kurenai lowered her gaze at him.

"That's right Asuma-san. Now then, are you going to try and stop us?" Kurenai asked with a glare that dared him to try it. Asuma narrowed his eyes at Kurenai who kept her hold on his arm. Asuma could feel his bones snapping from Kurenai's hold.

"What could you have to gain from doing this? Your a Konoha shinobi Kurenai!" Asuma yelled and Kurenai used her free hand to brush her hair slightly.

"I do it all for Naruto-kun, but I don't feel like talking so I guess I'll kill you now," Kurenai said, but before she could act on that statement, Gai suddenly shot up and kicked her across the face sending Kurenai into a building. Anko sighed as the two jonin stood to their feet and faced Anko.

"Well I always did want that rematch Gai. Now that the stage is set, the moon is out and Naruto-kun says this is the end, I want to be entertained," Anko said as she ran at Gai again.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others having walked for a few more minutes finally made it to where they could see Konoha beginning to smoke. Naruto grinned and so did Shizune. Mei and Yagura came out from where they were hiding and turned to Naruto.<p>

"So Naruto-kun do we go now?" Mei asked. Naruto nodded with a smile and Mei turned to her shinobi. She gave them the signal and all the Kiri shinobi ran towards Konoha. Likewise, Yagura did the same with Oto and the Oto shinobi headed for the village also.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others stayed in the hills a bit longer simply to enjoy the view of a burning Konoha.

"Well let's get started Shizune-chan. Tayuya-chan, Yugao-chan, Yugito-chan why don't you go and help them?" Naruto asked them. Yugao sighed and nodded. She was feeling rather anxious. Why she didn't know, but now she didn't really care. Yugao dashed off with Tayuya and Yugito following her.

"Shizune-chan, do you remember our promise to Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Shizune grinned and looked at the smoking village. Her eyes reflected hatred, hurt, and pain.

"Slow and painful right Naruto-kun. I'll make that pink bitch scream when she returns. Now then, I think it's time we got going Naruto-kun," Shizune said to her mate. Naruto nodded and he looked at the blood red moon. His hanyou blood boiled to it's peak as he and Shizune raced after everyone else.

* * *

><p>Haku, Kin and Kiba tore up the Red Light District of Konoha and continued to spill the blood of the civilians as they seemed to be enjoying their fun. It was all too good to let loose and all their urges to go unhindered. Haku stabbed one civilian and watched the blood pour from his body onto her ice tainting the pure white weapons into a bloody red color. Kiba's hands and body were slightly drenched in the blood of his victims and he seemed to be snarling at everyone. The place was littered with the dead and mutilated bodies of the Konoha civilians along with the shinobi who dared to fight them. Kin was really enjoying herself. Her hand were coated in blood and yet she wouldn't pay it any mind. Kin grabbed another victim's throat and effortlessly pierced through her stomach making the hand come out through the woman's back. Kin grinned evilly and allowed the woman to drop to the floor.<p>

"That takes care of this part. Any other parts?" Kin asked. Haku and Kiba swiped the blood from their fingers and before long the entire village saw multiple people entering the war zone. Kiba and the others grinned when they saw Kiri and Oto shinobi charging into the place. It was a sign to them all that Naruto and Shizune were coming.

"Finally, I was getting worried they wouldn't show up," Kiba said as they saw Yugao running along the rooftops.

"I take it she joined us?" Haku asked rhetorically. Kiba and Kin just nodded and quickly vanished towards any other civilians, but that plan was interrupted by a chunin. One whom everyone was familiar with.

"Kiba-san, Kin-san, Haku-san. Why are you doing this?"

It was Lee. The three chunin turned to him and Kiba slightly pushed Kin and Haku back.

"Girls you go on ahead. I'll take care of this," Kiba said to them. Haku and Kin nodded then vanished leaving Rock Lee to deal with Kiba.

"So Lee, how are you doing? I never thought you'd be here," Kiba said and Lee balled his fists. The chunin quickly appeared in front of Kiba and slammed his fist in Kiba's face in a fit of anger, but the sight shocked him. Kiba smirked and quickly wiped off the blood from his chin.

"Not bad Lee, now let me show you mine," Kiba said focusing some of his youki into his fist. With a speed that even Lee couldn't do, Kiba slammed his fist into the chunin's stomach and sent him to the ground in an instant.

"Why Kiba=san? How could you betray Konoha?" Lee asked clutching his stomach. Kiba narrowed his eyes at Lee and simply settled for staring at the second odd beast of Konoha.

"I already told you the story one year ago. You chose to leave. I'm sorry Lee, but if you won't join us then...**I'll kill you!" **Kiba said turning his voice demonic making Lee sweat. The chunin however didn't back down and stood to his feet.

"I refuse Kiba-san. I won't betray Konoha," Lee said and Kiba closed his eyes. He really didn't want to kill Lee, no matter how annoying the guy was, but there was no helping it.

"Fine Lee. You decided this for yourself," Kiba said letting out his features making Lee gasp and drop to the floor from the KI.

"Kiba-san, I'll fight you to protect Konoha!" Lee said struggling to stand up and quickly crossed his arms.

"I'll make your death quick Kiba-san," Lee said as his skin began to turn red. Kiba shifted into his Inuzuka stance and waited for Lee to finish.

"**Gate of Opening: Release, Gate of Healing: Release, Gate of Life: Release," **Lee yelled out and the ground began to shake. Kiba smirked and in a flash of speed, both fighters began their fight which couldn't be seen to the untrained eye.

* * *

><p>Kushina and Mikoto watched as the Kiri and Oto shinobi fought with most of the Konoha shinobi, the sounds and screams of all the people caught in the crossfire was filling the village and it became evident that Konoha was in deep trouble.<p>

"Well, looks like Naruto-kun is here," Kushina said and Mikoto nodded in agreement with her. It was then that the Uzumaki woman and Uchiha woman dodged two kunai at nearly hit their chests. They turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga and Inoichi Yamanaka. The women smirked when they saw some entertainment. The killing of people who wouldn't put up a fight was getting dull and they wanted to have their fun after all.

"Well looks like you two have caused quite a problem. We'll deal with you two quickly!" Hiashi said activating his byakugan. Kushina and Mikoto smiled as they unhenged the rest of their features. Hiashi and Inoichi were suddenly shivering from the two, but they held fast. Hiashi looked into Kushina's chakra network and it looked weird. Instead of being the calm flow that humans had, Kushina's was twisted, angry, and flowed violently. It wasn't a human chakra flow at all.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping out your throat Hiashi," Kushina said cracking her knuckles. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and then was suddenly brought to a defensive stance, when Kushina attacked him. She moved so damn fast that he could barely keep up with it. He only managed to block her strike due to luck that he, for an instance, saw her chakra flare which showed she would attack. Inoichi charged at Kushina, but Mikoto blocked him with a kick making the Yamanaka head backflip.

"Your fight's with me," Mikoto said going into her Uchiha stance. Inoichi scowled and took out a kunai. He charged at Mikoto hoping to end the fight soon, but he didn't get want he wanted when the female Uchiha blocked it, he improvised his original plan and sent a side kick to her face. Mikoto easily dodged the kick and grabbed Inoichi's leg. The blonde cursed his chances and before long, Mikoto sent a sharp kick to his stomach making the man fly into a building.

"Hmm, I guess I can't fully control my fox form yet. I only intended for him to hit the floor not a building," Mikoto said, but then she narrowed her eyes when she heard a yell.

"Die traitor!" a chunin said and Mikoto simply sidestepped the chunin and with a quick yet bloody slash through the stomach making the entrails spill out, the chunin was dead. Mikoto flicked the blood from her hands. She then turned to see Kushina and Hiashi in a heated taijutsu fight that was leaving the Hyuuga head breathless.

Hiashi was frustrated so much. His Jyuuken wasn't working at all against Kushina. He had hit multiple paralyzing and lethal chakra points, but Kushina seemed just as fine. She could still move just as fast as him, if not even faster and she seemed to be...enjoying herself. Hiashi hit one of Kushina's points again, but Kushina only grinned and punch Hiashi making some blood roll out of his mouth.

"Why don't you take this fight seriously?" Hiashi asked rubbing his jaw like it had been broken into pieces. Kushina stared at him with a cold glare before replying to his question.

"I don't know what your talking about dattebane. I'm completely serious here," Kushina said with a shrug of her shoulders. Hiashi gritted his teeth at her. He was huffing and the smell of blood in burning flesh made it even harder to fight.

"Well are you going to fight or aren't you? I don't have all day," Kushina returned and Hiashi rubbed his jaw a bit more. Could you blame him? It was like getting hit by Tsunade's punch at it's maximum. Hiashi struggled to his feet and got ready to fight Kushina again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto and Shizune entered Konoha quickly took in the strong smell of blood in the air. The smell of the rotting corpses that littered the ground. Shizune grinned when she saw the people screaming, her blood boiling, her finger itching to draw the blood over those in her path.<p>

"Shizune-chan let's-," Naruto didn't get to finish as Shizune dashed off and before long she made someone scream as their blood splashed on her clothes. Shizune licked the blood from her hands and flicked the rest off. She wasn't going to stop. Not now, she would have it today, her revenge. The revenge of a mother who lost her child. Shizune quickly unhenged all her features and anyone who was caught looking at her was instantly sent to the floor. Shizune's gaze leaked the furious rage inside her soul. It was like an fire that refused to be quenched until it was satisfied with destroying everything in it's path.

Shizune balled her fists in anger and that anger only seemed to increase with the beginning fires that were starting to spread around Konoha.

"No one leaves here alive right Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked. Naruto grinned and unhenged all his features. His ears, his tail, his eyes, claws, and height. His bangs were completely out in the open. He was no longer a sixteen year old teen, but a middle aged man.

"Not a single person. Let's go Shizune-chan," Naruto said grabbing Shizune and vanishing in yellow lightning.

It didn't take long for both to appear in front the Hokage Mansion. Naruto tried to sense for Tsunade, Fu and Minato, but they weren't there. The blond grinned and walked inside. He saw that the place was a mess. He could actually sense the secretary hiding behind the desk of the lobby. Naruto walked over to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto asked. The woman looked at Naruto and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want? Get lost before you get me killed. You should be out fighting the enemy!" She yelled making the blond cast a cold glare on her that made the woman shiver. She felt like she just made the biggest mistake of her life and Naruto was about to prove her right.

"W-What?" She asked, but she didn't get an answer as Shizune walked up to her. She was incredibly pissed off at the woman and she had good reason to be. This woman was one of the main people who helped kill Kurami and it took all of Shizune's strength in the past not to mutilate the woman when she first saw her, but now she could let loose. Shizune grabbed her by the collar and effortlessly lifted the woman up into the air. The woman gasped and gripped Shizune's hand to put her down, but the brunette hanyou wasn't going to have any of that. No way in hell would it be that easy.

"Don't worry, you won;t have to think about what's going on outside anymore," Shizune said as she tightened her hold over the woman's collar. Said woman started to choke from the hold and the sounds of anguish made Shizune give an evil grin that managed to shake the woman's soul.

"W-What are you?" she asked and Shizune was more than happy to answer. She brought the woman's eyes straight to hers making the two lock into a gaze. The red eyes that Shizune had, terrified the woman while Shizune talked to her.

"I'm the think you've always called me. I'm a demon. Isn't that what you wanted me to be? When you say something long enough, a person will become that and I became what you wanted. Now I'm going to kill you," Shizune said and before the woman could scream for help, Shizune covered her mouth with her hand and grinned.

"Ah, ah, ah. No screaming!" Shizune yelled and slammed the woman in the stomach with her knee. That woman felt the wind get knocked out of her and Shizune continued with more hits.

"Let's see how long it takes for your bones to snap from my hits. One," Shizune said slamming her fist into her face.

"Two," She continued and slammed her stomach again. By then the woman was knocked out and her bones were snapping out of place. Shizune smirked and applied some chakra to her fist this time.

"Three!" Shizune yelled slammed the woman to a wall. Her face was mutilated down and her body seemed to be disoriented due to Shizune's 'fun'. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his wife while she gave im a grin.

"I've always wanted to do that. Now then, lets go make more people scream Naruto-kun. I'm going to make them all suffer. I'll show them just who they messed with when they took Kurami from me," Shizune said walking out of the building. Naruto followed her, but then the two turned around and faced the mansion. They did their handsigns together and breathed some air.

"**Katon: Kitsune Endan Rendan( Fire Release: Demon Fox Bullet Barrage)," **they yelled and they sent a fierce fire at the building and completely destroyed it. It immediately caught on fire and started to burn with a blazing intensity. It also seemed that the reflection of the moon brought out the true terror of the fires and made the look almost hellish.

Naruto and Shizune chuckled evilly and continued to walk through the village.

"After two years of patience...,"

"Konoha will have its last night as a village. And after Konoha, it's gonna be your turn Sasuke. I'll make your death the conclusion to it all. I'll make you scream so much that you won't be able to utter a single word. Wait for me Sasuke, your time is ending...fast!" Naruto said as he and Shizune continued to go through with their terror. Konoha's destruction starts now!


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Well everyone this is the second to last chapter. You might think I'm rushing, but I felt it might be great to sum up this entire thing into two chapters. Last one was kind of short so think of this as a special two way.**

**Warning: Chapter contains blood, gore, character deaths and anything else I can do to make this chapter exciting. You all voted and said this was okay so don't complain to me about it. And if it's too much for you then don't read. Though you might as well since this is the second to last chapter eh?**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Shizune raced through the burning village with their sick smiles across their faces. The people running, the screams of terror that filled the night air. It all felt so good to them. Oh how they dreamed of this day. The day that Konoha would be reduced to ashes and it would be nothing but bloodstains on their hands.<p>

Naruto walked up to a civilian and with the same sick smile on his face, Naruto talked to the man in front of him.

"Are you alright sir?" Naruto asked in a malicious tone, but the man wasn't able to recognize it at all. He stared at the Konoha headband, but failed to see the slash across it and immediately grabbed Naruto's cloak.

"Help me! Get me out of here! D-Demons have invaded Konoha. P-Please get me out of here now!" he yelled and failed to notice Naruto's twisted grin. The blonde licked his lips in anticipation and placed one of his hands on the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here as fast as we can," Naruto said and then the man instantly thanked the blonde. Naruto held out his hand and Shizune raised an eyebrow, but then she grinned. As soon as Naruto got the man to his feet he grabbed his hand.

"Alright it's time to send you off," Naruto simply said and the man nodded, not knowing the danger he was in. The blonde quickly squeezed it's hand making the man cry out in pain as the Naruto heard his bones snap out of place. He squeezed it so hard the blood started to ooze out of Konoha civilian's hand very slowly and painfully. When Naruto let go, he watched the man fall to the floor.

"Dammit all. What the hell are you doing!" The man screamed but then his eyes fell onto Naruto's intense gaze as he watched the blonde slowly raise his demonic hand into the air. The bloodlust rolled off his body and the man backed away while Naruto responded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you out of here. Oh, hehe you thought I meant you would leave the village. No, I've got another escape route for you and very...unique way," Naruto said and before the man could say anything else to Naruto, the blonde slammed his fist into the man's head so fast that his punch ended up right through his skull as the blood, brains, and even skull fragments sloshed on the floor. It didn't even take three seconds for the man's body to fall to the floor lifeless. Naruto looked and his body and a small grin graced his face. The blonde walked back to Shizune and shrugged his shoulders.

"He told me to get him out of here so I simply did," Naruto told her like it was the simplest thing in the world. Shizune rolled her eyes and walked forward.

"Naruto-kun, you did it too slow. To really feel the rush of killing these damn civilians, you need to go about it in a better fashion. Like this," Shizune said as she ran at a number of civilians and before they could all even turn around, Shizune shattered their nervous systems and simply watched them drop to the floor. Naruto walked up to her and raised an eyebrow.

"That's feeling the rush? You didn't even have them scream. At least I did that," Naruto told her and Shizune settled for giggling with a creepy smile that spelled death to everyone.

"Oh Naruto-kun do you really think so low of me?" The brunette demoness asked. As soon as Shizune said that, her victims started to scream at the top of their lungs. Shizune hadn't been reading all those torture books for nothing and now was as good a time as any to try and make it work. And boy, did it work. The demoness, in a single flash, had used her medical chakra to "cut" the internal structure of her victims. The arteries that connected to their hearts were severed. Their lungs were torn and Shizune even added her own fun when she managed to hit a certain nerve in the brain that caused the victim's pain to double so it was no wonder that the people started to scream so much that there voices became hoarse.

"See Naruto-kun that's the thing that makes your blood boil. It heightens the feeling in your entire body," Shizune said like it was a fact. Naruto simply stared at her for a bit and shook his head at her.

"I'm just so hot for you right now," Naruto told her. Shizune giggled again and simply kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Later Naruto-kun. Right now, we have to fulfill our ambition. The night is still young so let's enjoy it with all we have," Shizune said as she vanished in a shunshin. Naruto grinned and was about to leave, but before he did Naruto was stopped by someone.

"What the hell are you?" someone said and Naruto casted a glare at him and saw it was simply a random civilian who was holding a single kunai in his hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he showed the man his demonic smile and glare. The civilian trembled under his gaze and Naruto advanced on him slowly.

"This place has becoming the burning hell that I said it would. It's becomes the history that everyone will know of how the Uzumaki-Namikaze brought down one of the Five Great Nations. Burn it into your mind what you see cause you will never see me again. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The clan head of the Uzumaki and son of the Kyuubi," Naruto said as he rushed at the scared man. No one saw what happened, but many heard the unpleasant shrieks of the man who stared into the face of death.

Meanwhile, Shizune was racing through the trees and settled for enjoying the site of the night air. The blood filled night air that made her heart skip a beat.

"I've waited for this for a long time. At least don't die on me too fast Konoha. I want to enjoy your suffering," Shizune said and before long two people shunshined behind her with a small smile on her face.

"Is it done already? Shizune asked. The two nodded with grins of their own.

"All of Konoha's jutsu archives are taken. It was quite easy. There was the occasional Anbu to deal with, but that was nothing. Sigh, some of them were cute, but oh well. That's the way it goes," one of them said while the other rolled their eyes.

"I still think we could have kicked their asses some more. Though that dipshit wood-user was a pain in the ass to deal with," The other said to her partner. Shizune turned to the two and sighed.

"Mei, Tayuya how long is it before Oto and Kiri completely take over Konoha's jutsu archive? It was in our deal that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, Oto, and Kiri would all share the jutsus and keep them in a shared location spot hidden between the three of us," Shizune told them. Mei and Tayuya nodded in agreement with her. Oto and Kiri had been eager to learn the many secrets that Konoha had, and while not as obsessive over some like the byakugan with the Raikage, they still wanted their own share of knowledge also.

"Well if the fuckers hurry up then we should be done in about 3 hours, maybe less. No one except the our clan has the demonic features so they have to fight regularly like us so their slower than a snail's ass compared to us," Tayuya said with a pout.

"But their fast for human standards. Come on Tayuya-san let's go. We still have more places to hit and people to melt. I'll never forgive them for what they called me," Mei said and disappeared in a lava shunshin.

"Do I want to know?" Shizune asked. Tayuya sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"No you don't. Oh I sense three Konoha jonin to your right. See ya later," Tayuya said jumping off. Shizune grinned and turned to the direction.

"Pay. You will pay for what you've done!" a jonin yelled and Shizune eyes lit up. They seemed to be reflecting the fire that was spreading around Konoha as Shizune turned to the man. Her gaze piercing him right into his soul which unconsciously made the jonin's legs shake. Shizune chuckled at the jonin's pathetic act and in a flash her hands pierced his throat and she watched the shocked look of a dead man fall to the floor while her hands oozed with his soon forgotten blood.

"Don't be so anxious to die. Everyone will get their turn alright?" Shizune asked, but only got silence and the smell of burning flesh for a response. She quickly vanished as soon as she arrived.

* * *

><p>The sounds of metal clashed through the air of Konoha. The great nation of the Land of Fire erupted with the smell of war and bloodshed. It was obvious that the Uzumaki-Namikaze family was enjoying themselves, especially Kiba.<p>

The Inuzuka future head and the second odd beast of Konoha continued to fight as the sounds of their fight filled the air with shockwaves. Both were in such a blur of speed that not many of the people shinobi watching and trying to interfere could keep up. When the two appeared out of their blur, Lee was a mess. His face was bleeding and his green jumpsuit was in tears. Meanwhile Kiba was banged up also. His shirt was in tears on the ground and he was life half-naked with only his pants on. He wasn't nearly as bad as Lee and the regeneration was helping also.

"W-What are you?" Lee asked Kiba. The dog boy smiled and was glad he left Akamaru at him. He didn't need to be here for this kind of thing.

"What's the matter Lee? Your slowing down," Kiba said with a twisted smile. Lee narrowed his eyes at Kiba and balled his fists.

"You will fail Kiba-san! Konoha will stand tall," Lee said as he stood to his feet. Kiba raised an eyebrow and then he began to laugh. It wasn't an evil laugh, but it wasn't a good one either. It was simply the laugh of someone who knew the truth and followed it.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lee, but this place is burning and fast. Do you even know what your looking at right now?" Kiba asked and on that note Lee turned around. The sight shocked him to a terrifying degree. The fires in their section of Konoha danced around in a malicious intent. The flames swirled and raged within the village and Lee could feel the intensity of the heat, the smell of burning flesh, the sounds of kunai and shuriken clashing.

"_T-This is war?" _Lee wondered and before long he was brought back to Kiba's red eyes that were magnified by the fires giving him the most inhuman look that Lee ever saw.

"Well Lee? Konoha's become hell hasn't it? Well you join us or will you burn along with Konoha?" Kiba asked. Lee looked at Kiba for a second then at the ground. He gritted his teeth while his fists clenched. He saw how it all looked and in truth he knew how it would all go down.

"Kiba-san...I will not betray Konoha. I might not like the future that you said would come true, but I'll trust in Konoha," Lee said and Kiba closed his eyes. The Inuzuka sighed and looked at the younger odd beast of Konoha.

"Then...your trust will go with you," Kiba said as his chakra flared and his bloodlust rolled off his body. The Inuzuka wasted no time and ran at Lee.

The chunin tried to move, but his used of the Eight Gates took their toll on him and now he could barely stand on his two feet. As Kiba erased the distance between himself and Lee, the chunin gave one last thought.

"_Goodbye Gai-sensei. Looks like my youth ends here," _Lee thought and closed his eyes.

Kiba opened his eyes and saw his hand dripping with blood. He narrowed his eyes and heard a body slump to the floor. Kiba sighed and swatted the blood from his hand.

"I guess I'm not fully a demon if I still feel remorse for killing," Kiba said to himself and watched the fires blaze for a little longer. He still had to catch up to Kin and Haku. They were supposed to be destroying the other sections of Konoha so he had to get moving. He didn't look back or rather he couldn't. Kiba knew that people would die, but it felt so different for it to be one of your friends, no matter how weird they are.

"_Goodbye Lee," _Kiba thought before getting himself back on the objective and vanished out of sight leaving the body of Lee on the ground who strangely had a smile across his face.

* * *

><p>Anko and Gai continued their fight and Anko to say the least was really enjoying herself. Gai just wouldn't let up in his attacks and he was much faster now than two years ago. It was the perfect stage. Anko kicked Gai in the stomach and Gai landed a punch to Anko's face. Both skidded back from the other and Anko wiped some blood from her mouth. Meanwhile Gai rubbed his stomach, but suddenly he touched his face and wiped something wet from his cheeks. Gai looked at his wet fingertips and from Anko's view, Gai was crying.<p>

"_What are these tears?" _Gai wondered and he had an ominous feeling about it, but he couldn't dwell on it now. He had a job to do and that was to capture and apprehend Anko and Kurenai. He was exhausted, they had been fighting nonstop for at least an hour now and Anko was showing no signs of exhaustion and Gai was starting to look winded.

"Man, Gai I haven't had this much fun since our last fight. Will you continue to entertain me?" Anko asked drawing Kusanagi to her hands. This was a death match for the two. No-holds barred fighting and anything went. Gai took out his nunchuks and twirled them around. He knew Asuma was having a tough time with Kurenai and the two seemed to only be getting started.

"_Looks like I'll get serious. Lee I'm sorry, but I won't be there to see you and Konoha celebrate its victory," _Gai said in thought and closed his eyes while putting his arms in a cross shape. Anko grinned and knew what Gai had planned. It was all going to end here and Gai was going to burn the fight into Anko's head as one of the best fights of her eternal life. Anko gripped her sword tightly and licked her lips.

Gai's chakra flared immensely and his muscles started to show signs of tears in the tissue. His eyes didn't have any pupils and his turned to Anko.

"**Gate of Death: Release," **Gai said and all that chakra gave him the power of a Kage. The power to fight on anyone's level for a certain amount of time.

"Alright Gai, let's go," Anko said and the two quickly disappeared, but Anko was the one who got hit as she was slammed in the stomach. Anko gasped from the hard hit, but it didn't last long before an unseen kick was sent across her jawline sending the hanyou flying. Gai disappeared and Anko managed to cushion her blow with a backflip and skidded across the ground, but she didn't get far before Gai slammed her in the back sending the hanyou off into a couple of building. The jonin then leaped into the air and cocked his fist back.

"This technique is dangerous. No one can survive it. This will be my one and only shot," Gai said as he created a massive amount of air pressure between him and Anko. He pressurized it as much as he could, but then he saw Anko raise from the destroyed building.

"I've been working on this one for two years Gai. Tell me if you like it," Anko said going through a flash of handsigns and ending it with the tiger seal. Gai wasn't going to hesitate and while it pained him to have to kill Anko he had no choice.

"**Senpuuryu( Whirlwind Dragon)," **Gai yelled and sending his punch out unleashed all the pressure into a red dragon that seemed different from his Daytime tiger attack.

"**Katon: Jigoku no ****Kasō****( Fire Release: Hell's Cremation)," **Anko yelled out and sent a blazing fire at Gai's Senpuuryu. It was her best fire release and most recently created one. She could chalk that up to her chakra reserves, but she never expected this. It was amazing to say the least. The two techniques collied and they dueled it out. Gai widened his eyes at how an attack could be so equal to his when he was using all of the Eight Gates. It was something that defied everything he knew. His attack was probably the strongest taijutsu attack in any of the Shinobi world logs and yet Anko's katon jutsu could match up to it perfectly. Gai gritted his teeth and pushed more chakra into the technique making the dragon even more intense. He knew that if this technique didn't hit then it would be over.

"I'll finish it now!" Gai yelled and with a good push his dragon managed to defeat Anko's katon jutsu which surprised the hanyou as she was slammed across the streets of Konoha. The blast caused a lot of damage and Gai landed to the ground, but he was huffing like mad. At least he did it right? She was down.

"Goodbye my friends. I will not see your youth bloom across the fields of battle anymore," Gai said to himself and was about to release his technique, but he felt a strong sense of chakra and looked to see Anko with her clothes in tears. Her body was damaged, but she smiled. Gai widened his eyes at the fact that the hanyou Snake Mistress survive.

"But how? You should be dead or at least knocked out," Gai told her. Anko smirked and with her chakra she parted the flames of the village and slowly walked towards Gai.

"I'm tougher than I look Gai. Obviously you can agree with that," Anko told him. Gai felt his chakra quickly leaving his body at a fast rate and looked at the ground.

"So this is how it ends?" Gai asked. Anko walked past Gai and continued to walk off.

"That's how it ends. Don't worry I'll make sure to keep this fight burned into my head," Anko said and the smell of fire continued to course through their section of Konoha. Gai's skin returned to normal and his muscles relaxed. Gai gave a slow breath and with Anko's ears she heard Gai's body drop to the ground never to rise again. Anko put Kusanagi away and jumped to a rooftop. She saw the hellish looking Konoha and then she looked at the blood red moon.

"_let's see what should I do now?" _Anko wondered. She wanted to check on Kurenai, but she figured that her friend was doing fine.

"_Anko are you there?" _

Anko quirked up and quickly responded to the sound of someone's voice.

"_Naruto-kun? Yeah, I'm here what's up?" _Anko asked as Naruto jumped through the rooftops of another place.

"_Is Kurenai with you right now?_

"_No, she's fighting Asuma at the moment. Do you need something?"_

"_Yeah, I want you to pick up three people for me. They probably won't go willingly, so just knock them out for now. I want you and Kurenai to get-,"_

* * *

><p>Kurenai stood over Asuma. The jonin looked worse for wear as his body was slightly dismembered. His right arm was gone and his other limbs have furious claw marks across them. His breathing was slow and half his face was bleeding. Kurenai had made short work of the jonin. He tried every trick he could think of, but he didn't have the speed to keep up with Kurenai. Heck, he could hardly dispel her genjutsus since they seemed to have gotten stronger. He just couldn't keep up with and the smell of death, destruction, and corpses was making it even harder. He wasn't sure how long he had been fighting, but he knew it was kind of one sided. No, not kind of, it was one sided.<p>

"Ready to give up Asuma?" Kurenai asked as she flipped her hair with her hand. Asuma narrowed his eyes at her and quickly reached for his lighter. Kurenai lunged at Asuma and kicked him across the field where they were and into a tree. Asuma gasped and hit the floor with a thud. His bones were broken and he only had one arm left. He saw Kurenai's intense gaze as she advanced on him and quickly flicked his lighter and got a small fire for his efforts.

"Ya know Kurenai I always did like that fiery personality of yours," Asuma said with a painful chuckle. Kurenai raised an eyebrow and with all his might Asuma threw the lighter in the middle of them both. His one knuckle knife coursed in blue chakra and Asuma struggled to stand to his feet.

"Here let me show you mine. **Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Asuma yelled sending a strong wind blast into the fire of his lighter. Thanks to that wind, the fire grew immensely and consumed Kurenai in a blazing inferno. The fire made a huge sound and Asuma slumped to the floor. He was tired. His chakra was low and he just couldn't fight anymore.

"_Rest in peace Kurenai," _Asuma thought to himself, but then a kunai came and hit his right leg. Asuma gritted his teeth and the pain and watched as Kurenai came from the fire with some of her clothes singed, but nothing else was wrong. It fact, Kurenai's eyes seemed to be a lot colder now than before. She moved with the beauty and confidence that she always exuded, but now she had the look of a demon with its prey right in its line of sight. Asuma sighed and did the only thing he could do. He looked into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it he gave a small puff.

"I see you never kicked that habit for two years," Kurenai told him. Asuma sighed and closed his eyes.

"Might as well die doing what you love. Even if your about to die by a psycho demonic woman," Asuma replied and Kurenai's eyebrow twitched. She stared at Asuma's bloody form for awhile and simply raised her hand.

"It's your own fault. Goodbye Asuma-san," Kurenai said and lunged at Asuma.

Meanwhile, Anko had finally made it Kurenai's position a few minutes ago and walked up to her. She stopped when she saw Kurenai's hand dripped in blood and skull fragments as well as a body on the ground with a giant slash across the face. It looks so mutilated that Anko couldn't tell who it was for a bit until she smelled Asuma.

"Nai-chan?" Anko said and Kurenai sighed while she looked at her hand. It felt warm and slightly sticky, but that was it. Asuma really did have some bad blood as far as Kurenai saw. She then swatted it off quickly and turned to Anko.

"I'm fine Anko. Did you need something?" Kurenai asked. Anko nodded and relayed Naruto's message to Kurenai.

"So we have to go get Iruka and Naruto's surrogate brother, Kazuya right? Well that shouldn't take long. Besides we need to go back to the Namikaze compound anyway," Kurenai said and in that instant the two mistresses disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Haku, Kin, Yuugao, and Konan had met up with each other and were surrounded by about twelve Konoha shinobi. It was rather easy to dispatch them and leave them in the ground in the pools of civilian blood and remains that littered the ground. It was an appalling sight. Random limbs all over the ground. Some people's heads with looks of shock and terror on their faces.<p>

Yuugao, Haku and Kin really were brutal. Kin was able to use her demon chakra to enhance her sound senbon which were able to shatter people eardrums to the point of bleeding. Meanwhile, Haku was using her Hyoton to a new level. She had found a way to freeze people from the inside out. It simply required her to use her ice senbon and send the flow of ice through her victims blood. It was an excruciating process, but to Haku in was a great use of her abilities. Yuugao truly was a kenjutsu mistress. It shocked so many anbu that she would betray Konoha and even worse that they couldn't stop her. It seemed that Yuugao found very...conventional methods to take out people with her sword which her being an anbu was really a bad thing for them. She really grew to get better at her hanyou powers over the two years, she also knew she would get more into it and boy was she.

Konan, in contrast to her harem sisters, wasn't as brutal as them. Rather what Konan did was a bit more than simple killing. She was more of a submission type of person so she would use her paper to suffocate any people she came across. The lack of oxygen was really brutal for people and Konan would merely silence them with her paper shuriken. Granted she actually had to fight against the shinobi people, the civilians were dropping like flies because of her.

For Konoha, it was no longer a minor problem. This invasion had turned serious and people were dying too fast. They tried to evacuate everyone, but the way the enemy knew of their internal structure made it so that no one would be getting anywhere. It also lowered their morale when they learned that their own Hokage had turned on them. People were actually starting to turn on Konoha and try to escape, but they only encountered either Oto or Kiri shinobi. They never stood a chance. The screams of their comrades echoed through the streets. The taxing work of having to fight, put out fires, and keep the civilians alive was in a word...impossible. It was insane, the screams and cries of death, the toxic smell of bloodstains that nearly littered every house. It was insane to think that the peaceful Konoha had turned into such a hellish place in only three hours.

Currently, three shinobi were backing away from Naruto and Shizune and their clothes were battered. Their faces bleeding and their legs shaking. This inhuman bloodlust for anything that moved it was insane.

"Naruto-kun, they seem to be scared of us," Shizune said making her demented chakra blade. Naruto chuckled and his KI raised through the roof.

"No kidding Shizu-chan. But can you blame them. Their about to die anyway," Naruto told her. One of the shinobi gripped his kunai and took a low jonin stance.

"What the hell did we do to you anyway?" He asked. Naruto and Shizune stopped advancing and the two stopped their smiling which was replaced with unparalleled pain, hurt, and anger. Shizune erased the distance between herself and the Konoha shinobi so fast that they could swear she knew the Hiraishin which Naruto agreed to teach her and the others in the future. Shizune slammed the man into a stone wall near them and she forced him to look into her eyes. The man shuddered when he saw them. The twisted anger, the sadness, the grief and the uncontrollable rage that roared inside her.

"Let me tell you a story. The story of a damn village ruled by it piece of shit Hokage that would bring the world to war. The Hokage wanted power, he invaded Konoha and when they surrendered, he was immediately placed as the Hokage at the death of the previous one. Now some people defied him, what do you think happened to them?" Shizune asked with a pause. The two shinobi next to him didn't drop their kunai, but they were thinking about the story. Hearing no one answer Shizune decided to finish.

"He killed them. Made an example out of them who defied him and forced others to follow him. There was one family though that completely defied his rule. That Hokage couldn't stop them either and the simple answer was fear. That's right, he feared what they would become if he tried anything with them, but his arrogance got the best of him and he bound up that family. He ripped their child from their arms and they could only watch in sheer pain and agony as he killed their child in cold blood and dropped in down to the civilians who you people claim as the kindest in the elemental nation. They beat that child even though it was already dead. The mother watched as she was helpless to stop them, but then she snapped. She and her husband gave way to the power they denied and decided to get their revenge on the bastard village that did this to them," Shizune said and before the man could even give a response, she quickly slammed her chakra blade into his throat making the man gasp while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The blood sprayed on Shizune's body and she watched the body slump to the floor.

"Who's next?" Shizune asked and before either shinobi could run away Naruto appeared behind them and with his sword, Chiyoru, he made one them scream out as his sword slipped the shinobi's entails onto the ground. He turned to the other and gave a grin.

"Now then, what should I do with you?" Naruto wondered and for a second the man tried to run. He shunshined out as fast as he could, but his movement couldn't escape Naruto's ears. The blonde grinned and then vanished in the Hiraishin. In an instant he was in front of the shocked man and proceeded to make a clean swipe across his head. The headless man slumped to the floor as the blood poured on the streets. Naruto felt his sword hum and he listened to it's sweet sound.

"So Chiyoru likes the blood huh? It must be because of your name and this night. This truly is a blood night," Naruto said and after a few minutes, he was rejoined by Shizune.

"So how does it look Naru-kun?" Shizune asked. Naruto looked at the burning village and smirked evilly. There was no hope for it now. After three hours of constant blazing and too many distractions and the decreasing numbers of Konoha shinobi, the place was over whether people knew it or not.

"It's just like we wanted Shizu-chan. Konoha burns. The screams of the people are refreshing too. I think Kaa-san and Mikoto-san are done with their section also," Naruto told her. Shizune nodded and turned to the woods where the Namikaze compound was.

"Don't you think we should get our compound out of this damn place now? I don't see the need for us to stay in this trash or a village anyway," Shizune said and Naruto agreed with her intuition. It was time that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan completely separated from Konoha, now and forever. Naruto and Shizune disappeared in the Hiraishin to go back to the compound.

* * *

><p>Just like Naruto said, Kushina and Mikoto had Hiashi and Inoichi on the ropes. The fights were intense and exhausting. Hiashi's Jyuuken was rendered useless to the against Kushina and Inoichi's mind jutsu was useless again Mikoto. When Inoichi looked into her mind, he could almost say that his mind gave way to insanity. Inoichi made the mistake of looking into the mind of a hanyou. Mikoto actually laughed when she saw how lost Inoichi had been. The two clan heads were at a lost while Kushina and Mikoto had plenty of room to react.<p>

"Well are you guys going to give up now?" Kushina asked while she looked at her bloodstained sword. She swatted it off and turned to Hiashi who was seething.

"Don't think we'll let you take Konoha!" Hiashi yelled at the two and he was graced with a laugh. A maniacal laugh that shook both Inoichi and Hiashi's souls.

"We're not trying to take Konoha. We're destroying it. Naruto-kun could give a damn about this place. Like this," Mikoto said and with a simple wave of handsigns, she unleashed a fierce katon jutsu on a building blasting it to pieces.

"Besides if you look at the village now, then you would know that this place can't be saved. Face it, you guys lost and Konoha is burning to the ground right now. Ya know Inoichi I'm not surprised if your daughter is gone also," Kushina pushed and Inoichi gritted his teeth. He stood to his feet in defiance and threw a kunai at Kushina. The redhead easily blocked it and Mikoto used her fast movement to appear behind Inoichi.

"Well your exhausted and tired. Now don't move or I'll end this now," Mikoto told them. Inoichi gritted his teeth, but didn't move. Kushina walked up to them and shrugged her shoulders.

Well Mikoto and I have to go. We did our part which was to simply stall you guys. I think the other clan heads are dealing with Tsume and Hana. Oh well, it's time we pulled out Mikoto-chan. We've got things to do. Thanks for the fight you guys. Sorry if we didn't get as serious as you wanted us to," Kushina said and using her speed she disappeared. Mikoto disappeared also leaving the two clan heads to there trembling.

It took about ten minutes, but the two appeared in front of the Namikaze compound and they saw the fires starting to reach the compound. It wouldn't take long for the building to catch fire also if they didn't do something.

Kushina and Mikoto came through the door to see everyone else in the house also. It was suffice to say that mostly everyone had some form of blood on their clothes.

"Well looks like the last two arrived," Tsume said with a smile. Kushina and Mikoto twitched their eyebrows.

"We were last? Maybe we had too much fun," Kushina said with a shrug. Mikoto sighed and looked at the others.

"Tsunade? Minato? What were you two doing?" Mikoto asked them. Minato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was drawing seals around the house. It took a bit longer than I thought, but I'm almost finished," Minato said drawing another seal.

"I was assisting and healing most of the Kiri and Oto shinobi. They really do work hard ya know. Anyway don't you think we should go?" Tsunade asked. Fu nodded and went through some tools, she had been around the stories and other places to take things. She figured this type of family might need something so she took it all.

It didn't take long for Naruto to make it down the stairs along with Shizune and the blonde gathered his family together.

"Alright everyone. How was it?" Naruto asked them. Zabuza grinned and took out his sword.

"I've never been on such a killing spree before. My only regret is that I didn't hear them scream more," Zabuza said with a smile.

"We also got all the scrolls from the archives. You'd be surprised what we found. I'd even say that Oto will replace Konoha in a few years as the new Five Great Nation," Yagura said and Mei sighed while letting her hair slump down.

"Well I think we did good. I can't count the number of people I had to melt because they called me an old hag," Mei said with a pout. Everyone chuckled and Tsunade patted Mei's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mei, you'll be fine. After all we've got the hottest blonde Kami we could ever ask for," Tsunade told her. Mei perked up and nodded. There really wasn't anyone like Naruto so she wasn't going to complain about it.

"And to think that this life would've been boring if we didn't do anything like this. Well Naruto-kun, where are we headed?" Kurenai asked. Naruto grinned and walked towards the door. Everyone followed him out and with help from Minato, Naruto sealed the entire compound away and he turned to everyone.

"We're going to find some other place to stay. It's only a matter of time before the teme finds out about this. I'm gonna tear him to shreds," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and saw the fires coming. Fu, with the help of Kiba, Haku, Kin, Tayuya and Yagura, took the scrolls of all the things she stole from Konoha and they dashed off. Mei, Yugito, Tayuya, and Zabuza took the jutsu archives of the village and with their seals around them, they were able to carry them off. Kurenai and Anko grabbed an unconscious Kazuya and Iruka then shot off after everyone else while being trailed from behind by Tsume and Hana. Neji, Hinata, and Shino looked at their village and sighed. They really didn't like the choice they made, but they believed in it and would stand by it. The two Hyuuga and Aburame shot off also while helping Teuchi and Ayame with their things. Minato grabbed Tsunade, Mikoto and Konan around him. He had asked Jiraiya to place a seal at the place where everyone would meet and the the disappeared leaving only Kushina, Naruto, Yuugao, and Shizune. All four looked at the village for a bit and sighed.

"Not what you thought you'd be doing huh?" Naruto asked them. Yuugao watched the fires burn for a bit longer before she looked at the moon and she only had one thought.

"I didn't get to fight enough," Yuugao simply said making Naruto chuckle. He softly kissed Yuugao's forehead and pulled her close.

"Would a spar with me be alright then?" He asked and she instantly brightened.

"Be prepared Naruto-kun," Yuugao said and before the blonde knew it Shizune, and Kushina gabbed him also.

"Well ladies let's go," Naruto told them. All three nodded and the blonde disappeared in the Hiraishin.

It didn't take long before all of Konoha or what remained of it realized that the Oto forces and the Kiri forces had pulled back. They were gone, but there was no point in running anymore. People just wanted to die. They had enough of it all. Konoha was gone. Even if they lived from it all, the fear than the Uzumaki-Namikaze family placed on people that night would forever be burned as an unforgettable memory. They got what they wanted. For years they berated Naruto and his family by calling them demons and it came back to bite them all in the rear. As Naruto proclaimed, no one survived that night that he didn't want to survive. They all died, either by the blonde's family or by the cruel strains of fire that cleansed the Land of Fire from their presence. People just had enough, Naruto had left them all with a terrifying reminder before they all met the Shinigami. Only the stupid and foolish dare to mess with a demon's power.

It was quite a distance away, but everyone watched Konoha burn to the ground. The twisted smiles across all of their faces at seeing their goal to the ground. Some had impassive faces, but they knew where their loyalties lied and that was with Naruto. Their demonic leader. Their clan head and full supporter.

"So what now Naruto-kun?" Hana asked. Everyone turned to Naruto and the blonde narrowed his eyes at the sight of the burning Konoha.

"Now I'm wondering anyone will want to fight with me one more time. I only need about five others to stay with me. We're gonna stay here for a few weeks. I want to see that Teme as soon as possible," Naruto told them. Everyone grinned and wondered who should stay. They all wanted to, but Naruto told them that due to Konan's disappearance and the recent Konoha burning. He knew Akatsuki would try to find him. They tried to take Gaara, but Naruto managed to kill Deidara and Sasori before they could. Gaara had enough to deal with so Naruto didn't involve him and Suna.

"I'll fight with you shithead," Tayuya said with a grin. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Tayuya sighed.

"I didn't get to fight enough. I hope for your sake this fight turns out to be fun and entertaining. Who knows, I might "accidentally" kill someone," Tayuya said and Naruto nodded knowing what she meant.

"Alright tomato bitch, your with me then," Naruto told her. Tayuya nodded and Shizune wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"I'm fighting too. If anyone's going to give that pink bitch her ass-kicking that is going to be **ME!" **Shizune said with a demonic smile.

"Akamaru and I are fighting also Naruto. After what you told me would happen, there is no way in hell I'm letting this fight happen without me," Kiba told them. He stepped forward and Naruto nodded. It was Naruto, Tayuya, Kiba and Shizune.

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go with you Naruto-kun. I still have much to improve on and I want to see just who we'll be fighting," Haku said to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Haku smiled softly at him.

"Besides I'd rather be by you than anywhere else," Haku said like it was a fact. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Alright I need one last person," Naruto told them. Everyone looked at each other and someone shrugged and stepped forward.

"I said I didn't get to fight enough. So I'll go with you Naruto-kun," Yuugao said with a grin. The blonde nodded also and he turned to his five. It was him, Shizune, Tayuya, Haku, Kiba, and Yuugao.

"Alright everyone else. Kaa-san and Zabuza are in charge until we get back. You all know what to do," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and said what they needed to do.

"Find Akatsuki and destroy it. Save one person," They said and shunshined out of sight. Meanwhile Naruto, Shizune, Tayuya, Haku, Kiba, and Yuugao looked at the burning Konoha and the blonde hanyou then smiled.

"Hurry up Sasuke. I can't wait to show you** my power! I'll make sure you scream for death when I'm done with you. You and your little pink bitch too," **Naruto said turning his voice demonic.

The stage was set. Konoha was burning. It would be turned to ashes in a few hours or days. It didn't matter. Naruto wanted Sasuke to hurry. The night was ending and the sun was rising. It was time to begin the long morning that Naruto would call 'The death of the Last Uchiha'.


	52. Chapter 52

_**KG: Hey everyone. It's come. My final chapter. I thank you for enjoying the story and all it's contents. Now then let me give you this chapter.**_

_**Warning: Chapter contains blood, gore, torture scene, character deaths and anything else I can do to make it exciting. My longest chapter out of this whole story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later<strong>_

Six figures could be seen coming towards the destroyed Konoha. They had come to conquer it, then they would make it bow to their knees. They didn't know that this would be the very last day that they would ever be able to have such thoughts. The main one leading the other five was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Along with him was ironically his new wife, Sakura Uchiha. Sakura had gotten married to Sasuke about a year ago which really irked some of the girls who liked Sasuke, but that didn't matter to Sakura. She had been training constantly in the underground rings of Orochimaru's bases. Sasuke had been the top fighter and Sakura had been the second. Both could easily surpass Kimimaro and Sakura even invented her own style of medical ninjutsu. With it she was even able to cure Kimimaro if his disease and the bone user was more than fit to live.

After them was Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. The three were recruited by Sasuke and Sakura to help handle the Konoha invasion. They all naturally accepted since it was nice to be useful since everyone found out Orochimaru died along with Kabuto. Everyone in all the Orochimaru bases had heard of it and people nearly found it impossible, but they place wasn't without a leader. Sasuke had, arrogantly, placed himself as the leader of everything. Sakura was his right hand in the operations.

Lastly was Kimimaro. When he had been healed by Sakura, he came to respect and acknowledge Sasuke and Sakura as his masters. They had given him a purpose again and he was more than gratefully for it. Kimimaro had asked Sasuke why only six people were going to invade Konoha and Sasuke told him it was better for stealth purposes which Kimimaro agreed.

So currently all three were walking towards the place of their invasion. After Sasuke took care of Konoha and killed the dobe and his little bitches, he would find Itachi and kill the damn traitor, then he would make the Uchiha name resound throughout the world.

"It's been two years hasn't it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a simple smile as she twirled a kunai in her hands. Sasuke gave a grin and nodded.

"That's right Sakura. I hope they all don't die too fast. It'll be boring that way," Sasuke said to her. Sakura chuckled and kissed Sasuke's cheek as they came up the hill. What they saw wasn't what they imagined at all. Everyone was shocked or at the very least surprised when they saw Konoha or rather the very lack thereof.

"What the hell? Konoha's gone," Sakura said in shock. Sasuke narrowed his own eyes and balled his fists while Karin and Suigetsu raised their eyebrows.

"Maybe Konoha got attacked before we could do it," Karin stated.

"That's impossible. Konoha's one of the great elemental nations. It wouldn't be that easy," Suigetsu said and Karin scowled at him while adjusting her glasses.

"Then how do you explain that? It's gone, burned to the ground, annihilated, destroyed. Is there anymore words you'd like me to try to make you understand?" Karin yelled.

"Alright I get it! I'm not blind. So Sasuke, what do we do now?" Suigetsu asked. The Uchiha sighed and looked at the barren field.

"We'll investigate right now. I want to know who the hell did this right now," Sasuke said, but soon Juugo stepped forward with and spoke to everyone.

"Guys the birds are telling us to stay away from this place," Juugo told them. Everyone knew about Juugo's talk to the birds and it did irk them a bit, but they still relied on him.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked paying attention to any details.

"Apparently something evil is here and it's the cause of Konoha's destruction. I think we should go back," Juugo told them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again and 'hmphed' then ran forward completely ignoring Juugo's comment. Sakura ran after Sasuke and Kimimaro after Sakura.

"I guess that's their reply. Don't worry Juugo, we'll be fine," Suigetsu said running forward. Karin sighed and ran forward also. Juugo still seemed cautious, but went after them as well. No one knew how right Juugo was going to be and the price that would be paid for such negligence.

After a while, everyone walked through the scorched Konoha. It was nothing, but a large pile of ash. The smell of burning flesh was so foul that no one would completely go in. They saw corpses littered by the thousands and it irked them all, but Sasuke and Sakura. To them both, seeing your family die and hear about their deaths made you harden your heart to most things and this was one of them.

"M-Maybe Juugo was right. We should go," Karin said and Juugo nodded in agreement.

"Calm down. Nothing happened and we can take care of ourselves. Now then Kimimaro can you get me a body," Sakura said and before long Kimimaro dropped a body in front of her. Sakura's hands glowed bright yellow and she traced her hands over the body. She narrowed her eyes and soon Sasuke came up behind her then patted her shoulder.

"Sakura, what did you find?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's hands stopped glowing and she turned to her husband.

"Sasuke-kun, this person was brutally killed. In more ways than one. The skin is severely burned, the body is so mutilated that I'm not sure I can identify it completely. The eyes are gouged out, the stomach is split open and the other parts of the body show that death was quick, but still very painful. It's not normal at all," Sakura said to him. Sasuke looked around and saw everything gone. Nothing was alive in Konoha at all.

"Karin try and find anyone who is still here. I'll get the answer out of them," Sasuke ordered. Karin nodded and quickly scanned for anybody with her chakra sensor. Hers was more than exceptional at the job so she was the medic along with Sakura and the team locator of enemies. Karin turned her gaze towards six outside sources just a few minutes from Konoha. They seemed to be laying on the trees and for one instance Karin thought she saw all six of them grin in her direction.

"Sasuke there are six other figures in that direction. They aren't far off," Karin told him. Sasuke grinned and took out his sword that was strapped to his waist. He was going to get the answers he wanted and he was going to get them now!

"Alright let's go. I want to find out what happened and I want to find out now!" Sasuke said and the six dashed off towards the source of Karin's predicted location.

It really didn't take long for them to arrive and Sasuke quickly shouted out.

"Alright, we know you're here so come out now!"

Soon the six figures came out and needless to say, Sasuke and Sakura were surprised. It was Naruto, Kiba, Tayuya, Haku, Shizune, and Yugao. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes when he saw Tayuya and really wondered why she was with Naruto and his group.

Naruto walked forward and saw the emo then grinned. He felt his blood boil to and licked his lips slightly.

"Hey Sasuke, how have you been? I take it you saw Konoha?" Naruto asked and Sasuke widened her eyes. He gritted his teeth at the sight of the blonde, but calmed down soon after.

"What the hell happened to Konoha dobe? Don't tell me your weak ass was able to do something like this," Sasuke said and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should it matter to you what I do with Konoha? It's not like your a part of it. Wait, by any chance were you hoping to invade Konoha? Well tough luck cause it's gone," Naruto said and Sasuke took out his sword.

"Don't piss me off Dobe. Now answer me!" Sasuke said and Naruto turned to the others

"Should I tell him? He's really asking for it," Naruto told them. Everyone grinned and nodded. The blonde turned to Sasuke and smirked.

"Alright I did. No, we did it. The Namikaze family brought Konoha to its knees and now it's your turn Sasuke," Naruto said and Sakura proceeded to laugh at him then stepped forward.

"Please Naruto-baka, I'm surprised your still alive since your a failure as a shinobi. You've always been weak. Sure you made jonin rank, but your nothing special at all. Along with your brunette bitch right there," Sakura shouted out. Shizune gave a demonic grin and her chakra spiked, not too much, but it showed that she was feeling the excitement in her blood. Her fingers ached and itched. They wanted Sakura's blood, they wanted to wrap their arms around her next and wring it dry. She wanted to hear Sakura scream out in pain and how she would beg for death to release her from the brunette medic's torment. Oh this was going to be a good day.

"Don't worry you pink bitch. You'll get your turn when I make you cry," Shizune yelled back and Sakura balled her fists. She turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, mind if I have some fun with Naruto's bitch?" Sakura asked and Sasuke chuckled. He gave the girl a kiss and stepped back.

"Go on Sakura. Tear her apart," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. She did some handsigns and her body glowed for a second. She pulled down her long, black shinobi boots and took of her training weights. She was gonna slam Shizune across the face and she was gonna make it hurt like hell.

"Well if you not a coward then why don't you fight me? One-on-one just like that time in the academy all those years back," Sakura said stepping forward. Shizune stepped forward also and grinned.

"You mean just like the time I kicked your kicked your fangirl ass and put you in the hospital? Ah good times, good times," Shizune replied and Sakura seethed. She cracked her knuckles and Shizune just smiled. She wanted it all to happen now. She wanted Sakura to try everything she wanted against her. Of course she would fight back, but Shizune wanted that complete look of despair and hopelessness edged into her features.

While Shizune made her way to the middle of the field, Tayuya turned to Naruto.

"So it's like this huh? Can't we just fight them all at once? This process is too slow," Tayuya told him. Naruto grinned and simply shook his head.

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan. Did you see how the teme kissed his bitch? Either their lovers or something close to it. He won't let her die that easily without interference," Naruto told her. Tayuya smiled with a nod and looked back. Kiba and Akamaru were resting on the ground while they leaned on a tree. They really wanted to fight, but they could wait. So long as they could put Sasuke and his lackeys in their place it would be alright so long as he got to fight. Haku and Yuugao were watching also. They so wanted to fight. Three days of nothing to do really did that to some people.

Shizune and Sakura squared off against each other and looked ready to fight.

"You've had this coming for a long time bitch," Sakura told her. Shizune chuckled for a bit and before long it turned into mad laugh. An insane laugh that shook Sakura's soul slightly. It made Sakura almost question if she wanted to go through with this fight at all.

"Well let's get started. I'll mop the ground with your pink ass again," Shizune stated. Sakura's hands clenched and she charged at Shizune with all the intent of smashing the hanyou woman's face into the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere else near Tea Country<strong>_

Fu sighed as she roamed the forested area of trees that were everywhere as far as she could see. She wondered if this plan would even work, which she doubted. A plan like this was based on luck if not anything else.

"Of all plans, why do I have to be bait?" Fu wondered and continued to walk. She was to be bait for the Akatsuki, but come on. These were S-rank criminals, would they really fall for such a tactic? She wondered, but it was all they had which didn't involve random searching for them all so she would simply have to deal with it. Yagura and Yugito were else where so this was all she could do for her family.

Fu exited the woods and appeared on a small dirt road, she decided to walk for a bit in a way like she was kind of lost on where she should be going. Fu took out a map and looked at it.

"Man this map sucks. How the hell do you read this thing?" Fu asked aloud and suddenly to her surprise she got a response.

"Well well Itachi-san, it looks like we found the Nanabi jinchuuriki. To think she would be lost in a place like this is astounding right?" Kisame asked. Itachi kept his impassive face and Fu backed away feigning some scared nature.

"W-Who are you?" Fu asked and Kisame grinned while touching his sword with a smile on his face.

"Well we're different from you. Your coming with us right now and if you resist, well you just really shouldn't," Kisame told her. Fu gulped and back away, but her back hit something and she turned around to see Itachi staring at her. Fu widened her eyes and the Uchiha prodigy, but to Itachi's surprise she gave him a small wink. Itachi raised an eyebrow at why she did it and quickly grabbed her, but Fu vanished in a shunshin before he could and Itachi sighed.

"Come on Kisame we're going after her," Itachi told his partner. Kisame nodded and quickly followed Itachi after the pursuit of the Nanabi jinchuuriki.

Fu grinned at this opportunity. She never had such luck before after finding Tsunade. She was racing through the trees and noticed Itachi and Kisame coming after her. Fu threw a shuriken at them, but Kisame easily dodged it and in a blur of speed Itachi appeared next to Fu and backslapped her across the face into the plains. Fu rubbed her cheek while Itachi and Kisame showed up.

"Give up. You have nowhere to run," Itachi told her. Kisame grinned, but both didn't notice Fu's on grin.

"Don't you mean you have nowhere to run?" Fu asked and immediately Itachi and Kisame dodged a water dragon and a fireball. Both jumped back and Kisame felt a rush from the past when he saw Zabuza while Itachi raised an eyebrow when Anko showed up.

"Took you guys long enough," Fu said to them. Anko sheepishly grinned and nodded.

"Sorry about that Fu. Didn't want us to be caught just yet," Anko told her. Fu sighed and nodded before turning back to Kisame and Itachi. Both Akatsuki members were confused before Kisame said something.

"Well Zabuza, it's been awhile. Still alive and kickin' I see," Kisame said to him. Zabuza chuckled and simply took his sword and pointed it at Kisame.

"Looks like I got lucky in finding you fish boy. Your going against the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, maybe you should get lost before I kill you," Zabuza told him. Itachi narrowed his eyes while Kisame grinned.

"Please I have more chakra than you or that girl next to you do. What makes you think you could take me right Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Don't be stupid Kisame. We're pulling out of here right now," Itachi told him. Kisame narrowed his eyes and turned to his partner.

"Come on Itachi, it's just two people guarding that jinchuuriki. Let's show them what we've got," Kisame told him. Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Their with Naruto. If he's behind this then he must be hunting down the Akatsuki. I'm not getting involved here. If Kisame wants to die then he can, but he'll be in for a tough time," _Itachi thought and Kisame drew his sword.

"Samehada is gonna cut you to ribbons," Kisame said to them. Zabuza turned to Anko with a grin and the purple haired girl backed up.

"By all means Zabuza. Go for it," Anko told him. Zabuza nodded and stepped forward.

"Well Kisame it's time to turn you into a fish stick," Zabuza told Kisame. The tailless bijuu chuckled then dashed forward.

"Just try it little sword brat," Kisame uttered out loud.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile things weren't going too well for Zetsu and Pain who found Yagura and we planning to capture him not too long ago. Pain had first been assigned by Madara to find Konan, but that trail ended cold for him too many times so he figured he'd trust Konan to come back and explain herself. It had been two years since then and he hadn't heard one word from her. So when Pain and Zetsu found Yagura they figured it was a good way to get Pain back onto the mission at hand.<p>

"Come with us. Your death will lead to peace Otokage," Pain said to the three-tailed Sanbi jinchuuriki. Yagura narrowed his eyes and smiled. Did he really seem that defenseless to people? Oh what a riot this must be.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer right now," Yagura said snapping his fingers, immediately Kin, Mikoto, and Hana appeared behind him.

"Who do you think your snapping at with those fingers?" Hana asked and Yagura chuckled.

"What? If your in my village then you should follow my rules for the time being," Yagura reasoned. Kin raised and eyebrow and sighed.

"Yeah well this is all good for everyone, but we should get rid of these two right now," Kin told them. Yagura, Mikoto and Hana nodded and completely agreed. Pain narrowed his eyes and immediately five more Pains with the same eyes came out.

"Resistance is futile. Do not interfere," Pain told them.

"Whatever. We haven't even gotten serious yet," Hana told him. Zetsu chuckled and the dark half decided to say something as well.

"**Pain-sama, I think we should get rid of them as well. It'll be trouble if we let them live," **Black Zetsu said to him. Pain sighed, but nodded and the two Akatsuki members got ready for a fight.

* * *

><p>Madara was shocked or at least angry. He had found the Nibi jinchuuriki and was ready to capture her, but what he saw made him feel surprise and a flash from the past. It was not only Kushina Uzumaki in the absolute flesh, but also Minato Namikaze. The two parents of Naruto Uzumaki who Madara tried to steal long ago.<p>

"Well this is new. How did you come back Minato?" Madara asked not at all pleased with the situation. Yugito and Kushina when someone asked that. It always reminded them of what their blonde could do, which was anything, and couldn't do, which was nothing.

"It's actually a weird story Madara, not that I'm going to tell you, but I'll be more than happy to show you that I'm still as good as the time I fought you," Minato said twirling one of his specially made kunai in the air Madara narrowed his eyes while Kushina took out on of her swords.

"And unlike last time, we're more than ready to take you down dattebane," Kushina said and Madara knew he was in trouble.

"_I'll have to rethink this. I can't take the both of them," _Madara thought and was about to vanish, but he was stopped by Kushina's chakra chains and the redheaded habanero grinned.

"Sorry, but your not getting away. I've wanted this for so long. Your the main cause of all of our problems and I'm gonna remedy that right now," Kushina said and instantly appeared behind Madara.

"_I couldn't follow her movements. Was she always this fast?" _Madara thought and it was then that his sharingan eye met Kushina's red slitted one. He felt a slight fear tremble down his soul, like he wasn't going to survive this at all. He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

><p>It was a disaster, Sakura was on the ground huffing. She had blood on the side of her face and her right arm was dislocated. Shizune was a damn monster. It wasn't going well for her at all. Sakura had slammed Shizune's face multiple times, but the brunette only smiled at each hit and returned it with mote than double what Sakura gave her.<p>

"You damn bitch," Sakura said and Shizune simply smiled evilly. She knew Sakura wasn't done yet. She couldn't be. She wanted Sakura to try to win, then she would break her body in two with what she had planned for the girl.

Sakura lunged at Shizune again and poured chakra into her fist. She quickly slammed her punch into Shizune effectively making the ground crumble from the sheer pressure of her punch. Sakura smiled at her accomplishment, but it was soon replaced with shock as she saw another of Shizune's smiles. A lingering trail of blood left her mouth, but that was it.

"Was that all? I barely felt that one," Shizune said as she slammed Sakura in stomach. Sakura gasped and hit the ground with a thud. Sasuke gritted his teeth and his sharingan was flaring while Naruto had his most demonic smile across his face. Shizune was having so much fun she couldn't take it. How else was she supposed to feel when the murderer of her child was right in front of her in so much pain and suffering. It was like a simple drug that Shizune couldn't get enough of. Sakura coughed up some blood from her mouth and her hands glowed yellow. She tried to heal her body, but she gasped when she still felt pain. She heard Shizune chuckle and she looked at the hanyou woman.

"Such an amateur use of medical ninjutsu. I'm surprised you healed Kimimaro over there," Shizune said to her. Sakura widened her eyes and Shizune explained.

"Please, that treatment you used is temporary at best. In about a year, if he didn't meet us, then Kimimaro would have died anyway," Shizune said and Sakura lost it. How dare this bitch tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Damn you. I'll kill you!" Sakura yelled and cocked her fist back. Shizune grinned and caught the punch. Sakura widened her eyes and Shizune squeezed her hand. Sakura tried not to do it, she didn't want to, but she screamed. Her voice rang throughout the forest and Shizune could laugh at it all.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were actually worried. Sakura was really getting beat while Sasuke was losing it. He was losing Sakura, his wife, his chance to restore the Uchiha clan. Unknown to either of the four, Kimimaro was surprised. He only got another year at best to live. He was slightly angry. He didn't want to be told that, but at least he could save Sakura from what Shizune was doing. Kimimaro dashed forward and Naruto grinned.

"Told you it wouldn't take long," Naruto said and everyone nodded. Meanwhile, Yuugao quickly disappeared and before Kimimaro could get any closer, she slammed her foot into his face in a reverse kick sending the bone user into a nearby tree.

"If you want to fight then fight me," Yuugao said with a simple smile, but before she could turn around, Sasuke passed her and ran towards Sakura.

"Let her go now!" Sasuke yelled out with his right arm in a full chidori bloom, but it was countered by a rasengan that happened to be from Naruto who was grinning like mad.

"Your fight's with me Sasuke-chan. I'm gonna make you scream after today," Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde hanyou. Soon enough, though they were slightly scared, Karin and the others got into the fight also while Haku, Kiba, and Tayuya joined in also. The forests of Konoha were turned into an all out battle ground as everyone fought with everyone else. Tayuya fought Juugo, Haku fought Suigetsu and Haku fought Karin. The brawl was quite huge for everyone. Meanwhile the screams of Sakura were growing louder and louder.

"That's it. I want you to scream! Make me relish in the thought if killing you with these hands of mine," Shizune said and Sakura just let Shizune have what she wanted.

"W-What are you?" Sakura wondered and Shizune unhenged her features. Her KI stopped everyone in their tracks and effectively brought Karin to her knees while the others seemed to choke on the toxic chakra in the air.

"I'm a hanyou or half-demon if you will. And I'm gonna make you scream for me right now," Shizune said slamming her fist into Sakura's face. Sakura felt her jaw dislocate and some of her bones snap. She took out a kunai from her pouch, but Shizune kneed her in the stomach making Sakura drop it. It was then that Shizune had a chakra blade in her hand and with it she effectively made Sakura pass out with a simple strike of the nerves. Sakura dropped to the floor and Shizune simply settled for looking at the bitch.

"It's so easy to snap your neck right now and end your pathetic life, but Naruto-kun and I made a promise to some. To make your torture nice and slow and I'm gonna make it happen," Shizune stated.

"Sakura!" Karin yelled taking her eyes of Kiba. The Inuzuka grinned as he watched Karin run to Sakura's aid.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent. It could spell life and death for you," Kiba said and he quickly appeared behind Karin. The redhead looked back and the last thing she saw was a simple yet insane smile a shinobi who knew when someone would be damned into hell. Kiba smiled as he looked at his claws. They were covered in blood. It was such a warm feeling. Karin's body dropped to the ground and Kiba licked the blood from his fingers

"Hmph, that was short. Now I got no one to fight against. Oh well," Kiba said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Suigetsu and Juugo widened their eyes at what happened. Sasuke gasped and gritted his teeth while Naruto and his family laughed.

"Karin!" Suigetsu yelled and turned to Haku.

"Your gonna pay! Right now!" Suigetsu said and immediately punched at Haku, but the ice user smiled and caught the punch easily.

"Now now. Don't be in such a rush to die," Haku said and slowly, but surely Suigetsu was being frozen due to Haku's nature. Suigetsu couldn't stand the cold, it was one of the things that made him vulnerable and he would die if exposed to too much, but Haku was going to do just that. Encase her entire opponent in ice and leave him there till the end of time. First it was his arm, then his chest, and then his lower body. Suigetsu realized that he was outmatched, they should have heard Juugo's warning. Suigetsu's body grew cold and stiff. He couldn't move and he kept seeing the piercing gaze of Haku's eyes on his body that just screamed 'there is no hope left for you'.

"Damn you dobe. How did you get so damn strong?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned. His features in full bloom to Sasuke. The Uchiha gasped at Naruto's KI and quickly dropped to the ground. It was just too much. Sasuke hadn't felt anything so intimidating, but the Uchiha wasn't deterred just yet. Sasuke's eyes twisted and turned into an odd shape.

"You'll die here dobe. You and your family. I'll make you all kneel before me today," Sasuke said and Naruto grinned. So Sasuke got the Mangekyou sharingan early, well it was best to keep these things interesting.

Meanwhile Yuugao and Kimimaro were having their own fight. Kimimaro found it hard to keep p with Yuugao at all. The former anbu of Konoha was easily fending off Kimimaro's attacks. Without his curse mark, Kimimaro wasn't much of a match for Yuugao at all, not that she minded.

Sasuke had used a new power given to him by his eyes and his entire body was coated on a purplish armor. Naruto grinned as he remembered Sasuke's Susanoo. It was still the same old purple flame that the blonde knew off.

"Drop dead dobe!" Sasuke said and his Susanoo drew a bow and with pure chakra an arrow from it and the blast fiercely shot at Naruto. The blonde chuckled at Sasuke actually trying and then disappeared in the Hiraishin behind Sasuke.

"Try harder teme. I can keep this up all day," Naruto told him. Sasuke chuckled while his Susanoo raged. He turned away from Naruto and pointed at Kiba.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but he can't," Sasuke said and his Susanoo fired another chakra arrow at Kiba. Naruto narrowed his eyes and his smile disappeared. Naruto knew Kiba could avoid it, but that didn't mean it was alright for Sasuke to use Kiba as a decoy.

Just like Naruto knew, Kiba avoided the shot in a blur of speed and turned to Sasuke.

"How low can you get emo? I should kick your ass right now!" Kiba said and Sasuke cursed. It was then that the temperature dropped and Sasuke turned to Naruto. The blonde's hair was covering his eyes and he balled his fists. A second time, it happened a second time. Sasuke tried to take something away from Naruto even if the blonde knew it wouldn't work. That wasn't the point.

"Sasuke, that's it! I'm done with you and I'll make you pay!" Naruto said and his chakra flared. His teeth seethed and his claws ripped the ground. His body leaked the KI of a demonic monster.

"Try it dobe. I'll burn you to the ground," Sasuke said as his eyes closed in on Naruto's form. The blonde quickly vanished in yellow lightning and looked to his right. He saw Tayuya looking a dead Juugo and Yuugao still fighting Kimimaro.

"Alright Sasuke, show me how tough that armor really is. I've been working on a new technique so tell me how you like it if you don't die," Naruto said crossing his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto yelled and quickly hundreds of clones appeared and each paired off into groups of three. In each of their hands was a newly improved rasengan, but each was pure white and in the form of a shuriken. The screeching noises they made were ear-numbing for everyone, but all the Narutos jumped into the air and Sasuke gasped. This technique seemed heavy, more heavy than it should be.

"Everyone get back," Naruto yelled. He knew his family could survive this, but just because they could survive doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell.

"**Kitsunton: ****Chōōdama Rasenshuriken Tarengan****( Demon Fox Release: Massive Rasenshuriken Deadly Barrage)," **Naruto yelled and slammed each and every rasenshuriken into Sasuke's armor The explosion was massive as it took out a large portion of the land. The dust, ground and everything else picked up and the group of people were surprised.

Naruto's chakra stayed heated and his rage refused to cool down. He wanted Sasuke dead. He wanted the emo to scream, make him shout, tell him that death was to merciful for him and continue make him suffer for as long as he inhumanely could.

Sasuke huffed and looked at his Susanoo armor. It was torn. It wasn't possible. The Susanoo had the greatest defense. It couldn't be penetrated by anything and yet Naruto just managed to destroy a good portion of it. Sasuke had to pour all of his chakra into the armor just to let it stand at all.

"Come on Sasuke! I'm not done with you yet!" Naruto yelled out and disappeared in the Hiraishin. Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned his gaze to Naruto in the nick of time.

"**Amaterasu," **Sasuke yelled out and soon the black flames of Heaven's judgement shot towards Naruto. The blonde narrowed his eyes and took quickly made a rasengan. He charged it and compressed it as much as he could.

"**Assuku Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and slammed the ground with it. The blast managed to separate the blonde from the black flames and his explosion managed to stop them from getting to him. Sasuke eyes bled and his fell to the ground. He saw the storm clouds gather and he only had one shot. If this didn't work, then the Uchiha would pass out from chakra exhaustion. Not that he cared, so long as he killed the damn bane of his existence it was alright. Sasuke lifted his left hand to the air and gained a lighting current through it.

"Dobe, you will never survive this no matter how fast you are. **Kirin," **Sasuke yelled and immediately a lightning dragon emerged and the blonde narrowed his eyes. He remembered that jutsu. It was quite the sight in his timeline. It still was, but Naruto wasn't about to let Sasuke use it. The blonde saw that Sasuke's Susanoo had vanished and grinned.

"It's your last move Sasuke. Make it count then I'll give you hell," Naruto said to himself and Sasuke sent the dragon at Naruto.

"Die by the thunderclap dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled. The dragon struck the ground and made it explode. Kimimaro looked to see that Sasuke was on his last legs and went to help him, but Yugao blocked him.

"Sorry, but your not going anywhere," Yugao said and Kimimaro balled his fists. He charged at Yugao with his bones piercing his body and tried to end it fast. Big mistake.

Yugao enforced her sword with chakra and in a swift motion she made a clean slash across Kimimaro's chest area. The blood spilled off of his body as Yugao watched Kimimaro hit the floor.

"What are you?" He asked her. Yugao grinned and unhenged her features. Her purple ears, tail and her slitted eyes.

"I'm just your average hanyou," Yugao said and without another word, she pierced Kimimaro's head and simply watched the blood spew out from his body. Yugao looked at her bloodstained sword and swiped it off.

"Maybe I should get Tenten to look this over for me," Yugao said to herself and turned to see that Naruto had an unconscious Sasuke by the throat. The blonde looked at the passed out Uchiha then looked at the field. He saw Shizune holding an unconscious Sakura, a dead Karin, a frozen to death Suigetsu, a mutilated Juugo and a headless Kimimaro.

"Well, that was easy enough," Kiba said with a smile. Everyone nodded and Tayuya groaned.

"That wasn't a fight. That was a practice match if not anything else. I had more fun fighting Shizune over there," Tayuya said and everyone laughed.

"Well what do we do now Naruto-kun?" Haku asked and the blonde grinned. The little Uchiha was in his hands right now. All his problems, all his strife, all his grief, torture, and anger was in his hands and the same was for Shizune.

"Well we're taking these two back to our house. We have a little...surprise for them," Naruto told everyone. Shizune smirked and everyone dashed off. The field was destroyed and devastated. Four out of the six bodies that arrived were gone. It took only two hours, but the most decisive fight in Naruto's life currently was pretty much finished. All that was left was to tie up and torture some loose ends.

"_So everyone, is Akatsuki taken care of?" _Naruto asked. That was the best thing about telepathy between their family. It even worked over long distances which was great for communication.

"_Hey Gaki, I took care of Kisame. Now he really is a series of several little fish sticks," _Zabuza thought with a grin.

"_We're good here Naruto-kun. Itachi was convinced about our power and when we mentioned you, he said he would leave Akatsuki. We're actually back home. You should see this. Itachi and Mikoto are catching up right now. It's probably the first time I've seen Itachi so surprised," _Anko thought and Naruto chuckled at the thought of a shocked Itachi.

"_We're alright Naruto-kun. Kin and I managed to take out Zetsu and while Hana and Yagura took out Pain or Nagato as he told us. We told him about you and he said that your way of peace was foolish, but he said even peace has a price to he told us to tell you that," _Tsume said and Naruto chuckled again.

"_We're still fighting sochi. Madara isn't cooperating very well with us so we're going to tear him to pieces dattebane," _Kushina uttered and Naruto distinctly heard Minato laugh in the background.

"_Alright Kaa-san, we'll all meet up at the house later. After you take care of Akatsuki, our ambition will be done. I've got the prick and Shizune's got the bitch. I would rather suggest that no one come to the downstairs basement for a bit," _Naruto told them.

"_Why?" _Everyone asked simultaneously.

"_Well I'm not so sure that even a privacy seal will help the quiet after what Shizune-chan and I have planned. See ya later," _Naruto said to them. Everyone gave Naruto their goodbyes and the blonde looked at Sasuke.

"It's gonna be a long time for you teme. Just you wait. I've waited so long for this and I'm gonna make you **pay!" **Naruto said turning his voice demonic.

_**3 Days Later, Namikaze Compound Basement, Nighttime**_

_**Torture Scene. Don't like it, then go to the next bold line.**_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't remember much, but he was fighting Naruto before he blanked out. Sasuke tried to move, but found his movements restricted. Sasuke looked up and saw his hands and feet tied to a wall. He looked over and saw that Sakura was in the same boat as him.

"Sakura get up!" Sasuke said and Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She saw they were in a room. It was kind of dark, but that was beside the point.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we?" Sakura asked and tried to move, but soon found out that she was chained to the wall also. Her legs were about and her hands were about also.

"I don't know. I can't access my chakra. Can you?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura shook her head and held her head down.

"When I find who did this, I'm gonna murder them," Sakura said with an intense glare. Both didn't realize that they were being watched until they heard someone talk.

"Well I doubt that would happen. You barely stood up against me the last time," Shizune said to her. Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto and Shizune on the corner of the wall with grins on their faces, but these were different. It was the grin of two people who had given up on the hope of trying to be nice to others who didn't deserve it. It was the grin of two people who stopped being taken advantage of and start fighting back.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto walked up to him.

"Comfortable Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a demonic chuckle. Sasuke gritted his teeth at Naruto while his anger boiled. It amused Naruto, but it wasn't enough to cool the burning rage that was swelling on the inside.

"Dobe, get us down right now! If you don't I'll-,"

Sasuke didn't get to finish as Naruto backhanded him across the face. Sakura widened her eyes a Sasuke's head slammed into the wall from the impact.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke spit out some blood from the hit Naruto delivered to him. He tried to glare at Naruto, but the look in Naruto's eyes trapped him between fear and resent. Naruto then proceeded to grab Sasuke's face and made the Uchiha stare directly into his eyes.

"Now that you're able to shut your mouth. I'm gonna tell you this simple fact. I fuckin' hate you Sasuke," Naruto told him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave an unnecessary comment.

"The feeling's mutual dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto grinned, then chuckled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but then gasped when Naruto slammed him in the stomach with his knee.

"Naruto! Stop it right now or I'll-,"

Sakura didn't finish before Shizune grabbed her throat making the kunoichi wheeze in pain.

"Shut your mouth bitch. You should be looking at me right now," Shizune said bringing Sakura's gaze to hers. Sakura mentally gulped at Shizune's gaze which reflected hurt, anguish, pain, and utter anger. Sakura tried to move her arms, but Shizune grinned.

"Don't bother. Naruto-kun placed a chakra seal on the both of you and I implanted a drug that will render you unable to move for the next 72 hours," Shizune told them. Sakura and Sasuke balled their fists while Naruto and Shizune stepped back.

"We'll be back later. Enjoy the hospitality," Naruto said to them. He and Shizune were about to leave, but it seems one of the two still didn't understand the situation.

"Why are you doing this? What the hell did we do to you anyway?" Sakura shouted and immediately Naruto and Shizune stopped. The air became tense and cold. It was getting hard to breathe for the two captives. Shizune walked up to Sakura and in a fit of anger that she just wanted to let out from hearing Sakura's mouth and seeing her face, Shizune slammed her fist into Sakura's jaw. Sasuke could hear the bones snap out of place in Sakura while Shizune aimed at her stomach.

"What did you do! You took my daughter away from me! Your stupid obsession with power made me lose my child!" Shizune yelled and was about to punch Sakura some more, but Naruto stopped her. Shizune turned to him and looked at the ground she turned back to the slightly battered Sakura.

"Hmph, I wouldn't expect you to understand. All you know is how to be the whore of a damn Uchiha who would kill you if it meant he could have power," Shizune said and Sakura looked up. She did the last thing that anyone expected. She chuckled. Sasuke looked at his wife in confusion while Shizune seemed to be losing it more and more.

"Your mad at us because you think we killed you kid? You never had a kid, in fact I doubt you could. It must be either the heat, but I don't either of you could make a competent child like Sasuke-kun and me," Sakura stated and Shizune's hair covered her eyes. She simply walked out of the room and Naruto watched her leave. The blonde turned to Sakura and took out a kunai.

"I was going to do this later, but the hell with it now," Naruto said slammed the kunai into Sakura's kneecaps. The pink banshee gritted her teeth through the pain, but Naruto grinned and twisted the kunai inside her knee. Sakura couldn't take it and screamed out at the top of her lungs while Naruto slowly took out the kunai that was drenched in Sakura's blood.

"Dobe stop it right now!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto turned to him. He slammed the same kunai into Sasuke's stomach and the Uchiha struggled not to yell out his pain while the blood seeped from his body.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and Naruto turned to Sakura. He looked at her from head to toe and grabbed one of her captured hands, specifically the fingers. He carefully looked at them and smiled.

"Well Sakura, how good are you if your fingers are broken?" Naruto asked and immediately like a twig, Naruto snapped all of Sakura's finger on her right hand make the girl cry out while she screamed her pain. The pain was agonizing. With no access to her chakra, Sakura was a too fragile human. Naruto chuckled and snapped another finger.

"Stop it! AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed out and Naruto laughed manically at her.

"What's that? I can't hear you over the screaming," Naruto said as he snapped another of Sakura's fingers. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sight of it. He didn't want to see this. Sakura in so much pain and Naruto laughing like he lost his mind. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and grinned.

"Oh where are my manners? I didn't mean to neglect you Sasuke," Naruto said and took out his sword. Chiyoru hummed slightly and Naruto nodded.

"It wants your blood Uchiha and I want to see it spill right now!" Naruto said and effortlessly pierced Sasuke's side with his sword. Naruto chuckled and slowly started to carve into Sasuke's body. The squelching noises where heard by Sakura, but she was almost passing out from the pain, but before she could feel the relief of passing out, Shizune came back and was holding a small vial. She walked up to Sakura and forcefully opened her mouth. Sakura swallowed the liquid inside the vial and Shizune stepped back.

"Oh Shizu-chan, your back," Naruto said to her. Shizune giggled and looked at Sasuke's side.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked. Naruto smiled and slowly took his sword out of Sasuke's body.

"I'm getting Chiyoru a taste of Uchiha blood. And she approves greatly," Naruto chuckled and Shizune giggled, but that moment was ruined by a coughing noise as well as multiple spasms of Sakura's body. Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura and gasped.

"What the hell did you do to her you bitch?" Sasuke asked and Shizune turned to her.

"Oh nothing really. I just released my new medical vial on her body. It's still experimental, but she's more of a willing test subject. Sakura widened her eyes and felt like her body was on fire. She felt her heart tighten and her muscles started to feel sore. Her lungs were feeling strained and her breathing became abnormal.

"Sasuke-kun, it hurts. My body hurts it's too much AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and Shizune grinned. Yes, that's what she wanted to hear. The screams, the shrieks, the wails of pain that made her blood boil in excitement. She then held out her arm and made her chakra blade. Shizune quickly slashed across Sakura's internal structure and Sakura felt herself nearly pass out again. Shizune just attacked the focal point of her nervous system.

"Come on and try to stay awake. I have all day for this and I'm gonna make it last," Shizune told Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes and Shizune glared at her.

"Oh before you die, I might as well tell you this. Out of everyone I killed, your mother was probably the most quiet of them all. She just stood there like a bitch while I slashed her pretty little head to the floor," Shizune said and Sakura widened her eyes. Shizune killed her mother and she was the reason that Sakura was in so much turmoil.

"Damn you. Damn you. Damn you! I'll kill you!" Sakura said and tried with all her might to break the chains that bound her to the wall. She was seething mad. She wanted her revenge. She wanted Shizune dead. Shizune chuckled at her and took out a kunai.

"Why can't you be quiet like her? Your so damn pathetic," Shizune said and slashed Sakura's throat. Sakura gasped and immediately the blood and entrails poured from her throat and spilled to the ground. That was it. She would die and she wouldn't have to suffer anymore, but it wasn't that easy. No fuckin' way. Shizune's hands glowed a dark green and she touched Sakura's throat. Immediately her slashed area was healed and Sakura was back among the living. Shizune chuckled and slashed it again. With all the pain, Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head before Shizune slammed her in the stomach forcing the girl to wake up.

"No rest for the bitch," She said and with her chakra blade, she touched a nerve on Sakura's body. Shizune grinned and touched Sakura's head. She looked at her arms and with a quick motion, Shizune dislocated Sakura's arms from her shoulders which caused them to sag slightly. Sakura screeched out or at least tried tom but her voice was getting hoarse from it all. She was losing her voice completely.

"Now then, let's try something else," Shizune said and continued her onslaught.

Naruto wasn't idle either. He was having a good time making Sasuke scream out. He carved the swirl of the Uzumaki clan on Sasuke's backside and burned it with his chakra turning it into a simple mark like that of a slave. Sasuke remained silent and refused to scream, but he did cry out when Naruto used Chiyoru to cut off his most special place. The one place that made Sasuke a man.

"Come on Sasuke-chan. You've got to scream. It's bad to hold it all inside," Naruto told him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"Dobe I will get out of this and when I do, I'm going to make you fuckin' die in the most brutal, inhumane way possible. You'll never make me scream," Sasuke said to him. Naruto's eyes gleamed and he looked at Sasuke. The blonde made thirty kage bunshins and each held a sword in it's hand.

"Let's test that out Sasgay," Naruto said and they all lunged for the Uchiha. It didn't even take less than ten seconds for Sasuke to cry out in pain as the multiple swords entered his body, each with course of demonic chakra flowing through it. Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto right now. This torture was fuckin insane. When all the Narutos backed up, Sasuke's body was covered in multiple scratches.

"Don't worry Sasuke-chan. We've got all night for this," Naruto told him.

Four days and three nights passed and neither Naruto nor Shizune left the room. They had all their fun with Sasuke and Sakura. The sound of their child's killers made the parents feel the ecstasy of it all. For every major bruise the two gave Sasuke and Sakura, they healed them and proceeded to do the same thing over and over again. It was like a horrible and never ending nightmare for Sasuke and Sakura their spirits were broken and Sakura ironically begged for Shizune to stop her, but her pleas were silenced as Shizune continued to have her fun. It wasn't going down like that. Shizune begged and pleaded for her child, but Sakura gave Kurami to Sasuke and the damned Uchiha killed her. No pleas, no begging, no apologies would ever make Shizune stop until Sakura was a damn dead bitch. Same with Naruto. He wouldn't let Sasuke pass out. No even give the Uchiha the joy of passing out to skip the pain. Every cut, burn, laceration, bruise, broken bone, and damaged organ, the blonde made sure Sasuke remembered it all.

By this time, Sakura was a mess. One of her arms was on the ground, her legs were broken and her body was mutilated and yet she was still alive. For Sasuke, his body was mutilated also. His eyes were gouged out and his chest was slashed open. The floor was littered with both their bloodstains and some of their body parts.

Shizune and Naruto had enough. They felt nothing anymore. Hurting them anymore wouldn't soothe the rage in their hearts. Except for Itachi and Mikoto, they hated every Uchiha who walked the earth. It would stay this way. The 'last' Uchiha and his wife would burn in this room. That was a fitting way to end things.

"Well we've had enough of both of you. Just stay here and die for all we care," Shizune said and walked out of the room. Naruto watched her leave and the blonde turned to Sasuke.

"Say hello to the Shinigami when you see him. Along with Kakashi and Ino. Rest in hell," Naruto said and with a simple katon jutsu. He burned the place alive. Sasuke and Sakura stayed pinned to the tree, but were passed out. This was the last night for them. The last night to live and the last night to do anything, but they couldn't. It was over for them. They would burn alive and there was nothing they could do about it. While the flames raged inside, Naruto closed the door and walked upstairs.

_**Torture Scene over**_

Naruto found Shizune on the couch and she rested on his lap.

"Their burning right now right?" Shizune asked. Naruto kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Damn right Shizune-chan. Our ambition is complete," Naruto told her. Shizune smiled and was about to say something, but it was then that Itachi and Mikoto came from behind the doors.

"Naruto, I guess that's it. I never realized that Sasuke was like that. I'm not sure it means anything, but I'm sorry," Itachi said and Naruto sighed.

"Forget it Itachi. I don't want to hear that pricks name ever again," Naruto said and Itachi nodded. Shizune turned to Naruto and grinned.

"So what now Naruto-kun? Shizune asked. Naruto thought for a minute and then smiled. He just got the perfect idea. He knew his family would live it also.

"I've always wondered what it was like to have an empire," Naruto said to her. Shizune raised an eyebrow and chuckled, then laughed. That was her hanyou mate. Always interesting in so many ways.

"Well then let's get started. There is a large as hell strip of land that needs to be used," Shizune said and immediately everyone around the house gathered.

"The Uzumaki-Namikaze Empire? Sounds great. I like it," Haku said and Naruto chuckled.

"You guys were listening?" the blonde asked.

"Please it's not like you could keep these things from us Shithead. You'd better make us a damn good empire also or I'll kick your ass," Tayuya said and Naruto chuckled.

"Well that's fine. Let's go and get started. We do need to expand our reaches don't we?" Tsume and Anko asked at the same time.

"That's right. We'll be known as the first empire to be ruled in the lands of the Five Great Nations. Maybe they should call it the Five Great Nations and The First Great Empire," Haku said as everyone headed for the door.

"I like the sound of that," Kiba said and Kin nodded. Hana, Kurenai, and Yuugao giggled. Naruto put on his black demon sage cloak and grinned.

"Well let's go you guys. It's time for the world to know of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan," Naruto said an everyone followed out. It didn't matter where they went. Naruto was going to lead them to the end of the ages and they would all still be around.

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Empire, 100 years later**_

Just like Naruto said, his clan's name resounded around the world. His family was the pinnacle of greatness. Some people revered them as gods and others and the most powerful of mortals. Naruto's home was relocated to the former Konoha site. The palace was huge, but it was good. No one would dare mess with Naruto and his empire. Not to mention his family. They had taken out Iwa who was stupid enough to try and get revenge for Minato and what he did, but they were the first Nation to learn that Naruto's family wasn't to be trifled with. To that end, all the other nations signed agreements with him. Suna, Oto, Kiri, and Kumo had allegiances to the Uzumaki-Namikaze empire and it was still going strong.

"Daddy daddy, can you tell us the story about how you and Kaa-san invaded Konoha?" a group of kids said. Naruto turned around and smiled at all his kids. He had children with Konan, Mikoto, Haku, Kin, Tenten, Hana, Tsume, Kushina, Ayame, Mei, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Tayuya, Fu, Tsunade, Yugito and Shizune. All his girls were with him. Ironically Kiba ended up marrying Temari from Suna in a political relationship. Zabuza and Neji were in charge of training up and coming Uzumaki-Namikaze empire forces Shino and Shikamaru were the strategists for battle plans or invasions. Hinata and Tenten taught at the Uzumaki academy for growing shinobi children.

Minato and Jiraiya came up with the idea of being tutors to other children who wanted to excel at fuinjutsu. Yagura had ran Oto for the longest time and due to his eternal life, no one ever challenged him. Zabuza, Yugao, and Kushina became the kenjutsu teachers for people who wanted to learn from them. Tsunade, Fu and Shizune ran the medical hospital since there were people who didn't have their eternal life like the Namikaze family. Haku, Kin, Yugito, Hana and Tayuya were the mission instructors and sensei to passing genin who would become shinobi. Anko, Kurenai, and Tsume took on the S-rank missions that would pop up every now and then. Konan and Mikoto enjoyed the simple life of just being able to enjoy the peace.

"Sure Kurami. Why don't you and the others go and sit down and I'll be right there," Naruto said and all his kids cheered then ran towards the living room of their palace. Naruto chuckled at the sight and looked back, before he knew it Shizune was next to him and smiling.

"Well Naruto-kun. We did it," Shizune told him. Naruto nodded and looked through the distance.

"I know. It's hard to believe that this al happened a hundred years ago," Naruto told his wife. Shizune nodded with a smile and looked out.

"Is Kurami still asking for you to explain that story?" Shizune asked with a face full of glee.

"Yeah, she never did get enough of it. Well I guess I'm gonna go now," Naruto said and Shizune walked with him. It was all perfect and he was happy. They were happy. They could finally protect what was important to them and they would never lose. If nothing else then people always remembered this fact.

"Don't mess with my family. If you do, I'll kill you without even batting an eyelash. That's my nindo, my ninja way," Naruto said as he grabbed Shizune and disappeared in the Hiraishin. The Uzumaki-Namikaze Empire's rule is absolute and it won't be going anywhere.


End file.
